Naruto a new twist
by Shinatouzumaki
Summary: What if someone else gave their life so Naruto can have a family in the sealing of the Nine tail fox? a few paring and a uchia surprise M to be safe. fixed chapter 3 is up
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I Don't own Naruto

Naruto a new Twist

Chapter 1

Prologue

A woman was slammed onto a rock she was in the standing position as the Masked Man teetered her to the rock and a few pillars The woman had long red hair she was wearing a white shirt and a white skirt she screamed as a man wearing a black stood in front of her he had an orange mask that only showed his Sharingan. He lifted up the woman's shirt slightly to show the weakening seal he smiled as his other hand glowed with dark chakra.

The man said, "Don't worry Kushina used to be Jinjuriki you will soon die."

The man placed his hand on Kushina's belly causing her to scream again. As the seal broke completely releasing a massive wave of chakra it started to form still latching onto Kushina's body first a massive claw formed as it grabbed the ground and slowly pulled its head out along with a small part of its body it continued to come out of Kushina causing her to scream even louder now it was pulling its tails out it roared as it stood above its old host free. The masked man jumped up and looked it in the eyes with the Sharingan.

The masked man ordered, "Kill Kushina nine tails."

The nine tails lifted its claw and was about to strike when a blond man appeared he freed Kushina in a flash and moved her away the two now stood on a tree a few meters away.

The masked man thought, "Dam the fourth he is just as fast as ever."

Kushina whispered, "Minato is Naruto ok?"

Minato nodded and flashed away he arrived at a small hide out of theirs Kushina could see Naruto on the bed as Minato helped her over and lay her on the bed she moved over and started to hold Naruto close to her she let a tear roll down her face she smiled looking at Naruto sleeping peacefully.

Minato said, "Sorry Kushina but I have to stop them."

Kushina nodded sombrely as Minato flashed away she looked at Naruto cooing him in her arms as she lay next to him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The masked man

The masked man arrived on the outskirts of the village weaving a few hand signs he quickly summoned the nine tail fox causing an enormous amount of panic in the village as people ran screaming for their lives. Suddenly the masked man was kicked into a building while the Nine tails was sent crashing into the village wall. The masked man looked at the attacker to see he had red spiky hair with two strands of black hair next to each eye he looked the same age as Minato he looked at the masked man sending off a large wave of killing intent at him. The Nine tail fox moved its claw at the man only for him to flick the attack away with his own chakra.

Suddenly Minato arrived only for the masked man to attack him Shinato defended the village against another attack from the nine tails when he smiled as he vanished arriving where the masked man and Minato stood the two were about to engage in a fight.

The new comer asked, "Minato are they ok? Go stop the nine tails I will deal with the masked man."

Minato nodded and flashed away as Shinato sent aw blade towards the masked man only for him to faze through it. Shinato attacked again and again only for it to go right through the masked man. Who suddenly sent a fire ball towards Shinato only for him to flick it away.

Shinato thought, "dam why can't I hit him."

The masked man said, "It's pointless that hit you got me with before was your only chance and you failed."

Shinato closed his eyes showing a combination of the Sharingan and the Byakugan as the masked man charged towards him he tried to grab Shinato only for the man to jump away. He quickly placed his hands on the ground as several spears shot up from the ground trying to Hit the masked man only to faze through him causing Shinato to close his eyes in realization.

Shinato opened them again to see Minato next to him he asked, "What?"

Minato ordered, "Deal with the fox your much better for that than this my friend."

Shinato nodded as Minato transported him away to the village.

Minato looked at the Masked man who moved towards him Minato threw a Kunai at him only for the masked man to faze through it again causing Minato to understand the masked man lunged forward trying to grab Minato who moved hitting the man in the gut releasing his hold on the nine tail fox Minato proceeded to move away before the masked man could swallow him up in a different dimension.

Minato thought, "I hope that helps Shinato... this guy has to be a leaf ninja otherwise he wouldn't know so much about the nine tail fox sealing and the village's defences. His knows a lot about fighting he doesn't mess around.

Minato watched as the masked man moved again closing in on Minato only for Minato to throw a Kunai through the man's head he watched as it fazed through time slowed down as the man waited for the projectile to slip out he made a grab for Minato as the Kunai left his head only for Minato to flash away slamming a rasengon into his shoulder. Causing blood to run down onto the ground.

Minato asked, "Your Madara Uchiha aren't you?"

Madara quickly left realizing his mask had been broken Minato flashed back to the village.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shinato 

Shinato arrived to see the Nine tail fox slash at a few more houses he smiled slightly as the ninja went to try and drive it out of the village only to die he moved creating a massive ball of chakra unlike the Rasengon and threw it at the fox only for it to use its tails to block the attack only for it to be sent backwards crashing out into the wall of the village once again destroying the weakened defence.

Saratobi shouted, "Shinato keep pushing it away from the village!"

Shinato snapped, "don't go senile on me old man just look what I'm doing."

Saratobi sighed as the fox made a massive ball of chakra and sent it towards the Hokage monument only for it to be teleported away by a yellow flash. Shinato smiled as he moved this time creating massive arms of Chakra pushing the fox back out of the village pushing it further away. Shinato moved creating a massive blade of chakra slashing at the fox's claws and tails causing it to howl in pain causing more villagers to scream.

Shinato smiled as he kept pushing the fox back he thought, "Mira, Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata and Neji I must protect them! I must protect the future will of fire!"

Shinato placed more chakra into his chakra armour finely showing itself as it spread wings the fox howled trying to slash as it only for Shinato to moved kicking it in the throat causing it fall back away from the village. the fox tried to move its tails at the village wall only for Shinato to use his chakra to grab the tails he quickly moved pulling the tails into the air causing the fox to howl in anger as Shinato dragged it further away from the village. The fox tried to send another chakra bomb at the village only for it to be transported away. Shinato stopped feeling he was at a safe distance from the village. he moved his chakra around the fox pinning it to the ground as it struggled suddenly Minato arrived.

Minato said, "You're so lucky I was there to transport the attacks away Shinato."

Shinato asked, "So who was the masked man?"

Minato said, "It was Madara Uchiha."

The fox roared in anger as it tried to free himself causing Shinato to focus back on the fox. Minato sighed knowing what needed to be done.

Minato explained, "Shinato we can't kill it cause we need him to help us defeat Madara I could barley defeat him."

Shinato snapped so what are you going to do?"

Suddenly Kushina shouted, "Boys seal it into me!"

Kushina moved her chakra chains around the fox they were golden unlike Shinato's who looked like made out of stone. Kushina cringed as the fox struggled to get out of the hold he was in.

Shinato asked, "What are you doing here."

Kushina snapped, "Seal it in me Shinato that's what I am doing here."

Minato explained, "We need him to defeat Madara Uchiha and if we put it in you the fox and you could very well die."

Kushina asked, "What do we do then?"

Shinato placed more chakra into the chains stopping it from moving even more enraging it further.

Minato let a tear roll down his face he answered, "Naruto forgive me please."

Minato flashed away only coming back with seconds later one hand holding Naruto who started to cry Minato's other hand moved summoning a sealing alter he placed Naruto on the alter as he cried.

Shinato growled as the fox broke a few of his chains only for Shinato to shout, "Earth style binding stone prison."

Several stone chains shot out of the ground they looked stronger than the other ones he had used as they restrained the fox.

This one gave Shinato the freedom to move around as Minato shouted, "Reaper death seal!"

Shinato looked at Minato he could feel the death god behind him Shinato moved weaving a set of hand signs he shouted, "Forbidden Sacrifice exchange."

The death god was inches away from placing his hand in Minato when it moved now its hand cut through Shinato's chakra armour and into his skin grabbing hold of his soul. Shinato moved standing right between the fox's eyes the hand moved through Shinato and grabbed the fox's soul and started to pull it out causing Shinato's jutsu to crumble forcing Kushina to put more chakra into her chains.

Shinato shouted, "Nine tail fox listen to me... we both want Madara dead help the child your about to be sealed in and we get our wish."

The fox roared as it tried franticly to get out of Shinato's hold only for Shinato to snap. "Minato do what you were going to do with the seal."

Shinato managed to pull the last of the fox's soul out when he jumped down Minato moved completing the jutsu for Shinato and placing the two in Naruto the fox with the last bit of life it had moved a claw towards the baby only for Shinato to move and use the last of his life and chakra to block the attack only allowing it to go through his back Shinato looked at Naruto.

Shinato said, "Minato bring me Naruto please."

Minato nodded picking up Naruto carefully who was crying he carried him over to Shinato who smiled making a few hand signs he placed his hand on Naruto's head just above his eyes smiling.

Shinato said, "Torii seal."

Shinato smiled coughing up blood as the fox vanished from the area he collapsed his life was closing in on Shinato Minato handed Naruto over to Kushina who was sitting on the ground near Shinato crying for her friend.

Shinato whispered, "Minato... go to my... student... Itachi and tell him... Shinato sent you... to bring peace to the Uchiha...that's the code he will help you... after you tell him...tha."

Shinato thought, "I guess I'll be leaving the rest to you... Mira, Shibi, Sakumo, Hanna, Rin and Itachi... I hope all of you protect the leaf village and show these young ones the true will of fire... Mira I'm sorry I have to leave I know you won't hold any ill will against Naruto and I hope to meet you someday again before you see your mother... Kisara... my blue eyed Dragon."

Shinato closed his eyes dead Leaving Kushina to cry holding Naruto as tears fell on him Minato collapsed on the ground next to his wife cradling her and the baby.

Minato asked, "Torii seal what did he do?"

Suddenly Shinato's body burst into black flames the flames quickly turned bright golden and circled around the three getting smaller and smaller closing in on the three and it eventually touched Naruto on the head making the torii seal vanish. Kushina smiled as Saratobi arrived.

Minato suggested, "can we deal with it later Saratobi... Kushina lets go home."

Minato flashed away holding Kushina and Naruto the two arrived at home.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

Shinato opened his eyes asking, "Where am I?"

A woman smiled and whispered, "You're in the land of the dead I missed you so much."

Shinato said, "Everyday... I never stopped loving you... Kisara... I hope they will be fine without me."

Kisara retorted, "I guess we just have to watch now."

Shinato smiled closing his eyes running his fingers through his wife's hair smiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0

Also all the characters that are actually of the series look and dress the same in my story unless it's a special occasion for now until I get a Beta Reader


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shocking truths

The sun slowly arose Minato was in bed next to Kushina his baby was in the cot next to him. Minato opened his eyes to see Kushina was next to him he put his hand on her head and ran his figures through her red hair. After a few moments looking at Kushina sleep he got up and remembered he had to go to the council chambers to discuss what Naruto's fate was and the events around Shinato's death A tear rolled down Minato's face his best friend had died for his son

He thought, "how am I going to explain it to Mira she thinks he is her father."

Minato slowly got up dreading what the council had to say and thinking back to Shinato's last words.

Minato thinking, "What has Shinato been up to that Itachi knows about. And why not trust info to Mira he thinks the world of her."

Kushina slowly awoke smiling she said, "Please just be a nightmare."

Minato whispered, "Sorry it wasn't but at least we have a son that we can love and care for. Sorry I have to go."

Kushina rolled over to see Naruto fast asleep in his cot. She smiled and drifted back to sleep. Minato finished getting dressed he flashed over to the council building

Minato turned around there was a massive hole in the wall around the village

He thought back to last night, "A lot of good ninja died that night Shinato one of them."

Minato walked into the room to see Saratobi, Danzo, Hiashi, Fugaku, Inochi and Shikaku along with the two elders all sitting around in a circle the room was dark with a podium in the middle. Minato walked over to the podium.

He Asked, "Why have you called me here?"

Danzo looked at Minato.

Danzo said, "Young Hokage we have called you here to decide what to do with the nine tail fox Jinjuriki Kushina's boy."

Hiashi asked, "He has a Name! Right Minato what is it?"

Minato said, "Naruto Uzumaki Namazaki."

Saratobi smiled said, "We should protect him by changing his last name to Uzumaki."

Minato retorted, "Good point I don't want my enemies going after him."

Danzo suggested, "We should enlist him in my special training from birth he would be a great asset to the village."

Fugaku Retorted, "No disrespect lord Hokage but some of the village might try to attack him being what he is, even if you are his father you can't protect him all the time right."

Minato smiled thinking, "Fugaku now were on the matter I actually want to talk about."

Minato Asked, "Yes I would like some help from the clans to protect the Naruto?"

Fugaku Shouted, "Uchiha will help protect him."

Danzo shouted, "NO one of your clansmen caused the nine tails to be released and attack!"

Hiashi shouted, "We stand by the Uchiha and we will help protect the Naruto."

Fugaku roared, "Shut up you can't prove it!"

Danzo Shouted, "Everyone saw its eyes. The Uchiha need to be punished."

Fugaku snarled venomously, "What besides being moved to a cornered area."

Shikaku said, "Our clan will stand by Naruto."

Shibi Nodded signalling he would help Saratobi slammed his fist into the desk he shouted, "I think for now we should end the meeting?"

Minato asked, "Fugaku can I have a word with you in privet please?"

Everyone left the council chambers besides the Uchiha clan leader.

Minato whispered, "Fugaku it was an Uchiha clan member I fort him along with Shinato his name is Madara Uchiha."

Fugaku Asked, "Thank you, for letting me know. Is there help I can be to you and your son?"

Minato said, "Just protect him. Also can you send me Itachi I want to talk to him."

Fugaku said, "I will summon him." Fugaku made a few hand signs and summoned a crow and sent it to find Itachi Fugaku smiled as a flock of crows arrived the crows vanished as Itachi appeared.

Fugaku whispered, "I will leave it at that now."

Fugaku left leaving Itachi and Minato to talk privately

Minato whispered, "Bring peace to the leaf and Uchiha."

Itachi asked, "How do you know?"

Minato looked at the ground and said, "Shinato he died his last words were the cryptic code and your name."

Itachi said, "I see and did you dispose of the body."

Minato said, "it's protected from reanimation due to the seal I used through him."

Itachi emotionless mask started to crack as struggled to hold back the tears rolling down his face. Itachi wiped the tear away from his face.

Itachi said, "The picture we took just before Sasuke was born three months ago... he finely died after everyone thought it was impossible... Mira... what... should I do."

Minato said, "To cry it shows you care for your sensei. He was a great ninja and a great friend. Tell her she will understand."

Itachi Whispered, "Meet me at the edge of the village in one hour I need to show you something lord Hokage."

Minato nodded. He walked out of the council chambers and flashed to his estate. Itachi vanished

0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi

Itachi arrived at his apartment it was small apartment with a small kitchen, lounge and dining area all in one room on the left was his bed room and on the other side of the main area was the bathroom.

Itachi called out, "Mira are you here."

Mira walked out of the bed room only wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the front.

She asked, "Itachi where is father?"

Itachi looked down as a tear rolled down his face Mira moved over to him and rubbed her hand on his cheek causing Itachi to look at Mira's sweet innocent face with blue eyes her black hear with four red streaks on each side.

Itachi whispered, "I'm sorry but... ... Shinato is dead. He sacrificed himself so Naruto Kushina's boy could live with a loving family."

Mira felt her knees gave way she fell forward crying as Itachi caught her and held her close to him feeling the wet tears go through his shirt. Mira felt tears land on her shoulder

She whimpered, "Father why?"

Itachi whispered, "He did it for a friend you know what he is like. The boy's name is Naruto Namazaki Uzumaki."

Mira said, "I guess it's our turn then we will protect him if it costs our lives."

She tilted her up and kissed Itachi on the lips, Itachi ran his hand down her back and pulled her closer and kissed Mira's neck causing her to make a pleasurable moan.

Itachi said, "I will tell you more later I have to show Minato Shinato's base."

Mira nodded as Itachi pulled away and vanished.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato 

Minato appeared at the entrance to the kitchen. It was sparkling clean with an entire wall you can see through another wall was filled with cook books Kushina was busy stirring the simmering pot over the stove. She smiled as she removed the spoon from the pot.

Minato Asked, "Kushina are you ok?"

Kushina answered, "I am fine a little tired but fine Naruto is still asleep..."

Suddenly Naruto's cries were heard from the bed room."

Kushina and Minato went over into the room to see Naruto had woken up.

Minato looked out the window at the entrance of the estate to see a mob of people. Minato sighed and flashed away leaving Kushina to feed Naruto.

Minato appeared at the top of the gate looking around the estate for walls stretching around one mile away from the three story building. He noticed there were only people at the front gate trying to get in.

One of the villages shouted, "Lord Hokage!"

Minato Shouted, "Back off from these two let them live in peace."

Suddenly a villager threw a rock at Minato who easily dodged it as a member from the clans who agreed to protect Naruto arrived.

Hizashi whispered, "Hiashi would have come but Hanna isn't feeling well."

Shisui stood next to Hizashi along with a few other clan leaders.

Minato whispered, "Thank you all for coming."

Minato looked back at the crowed

Minato shouted, "Anyone who sets foot in the Uzumaki estate will be killed on sight as your Hokage I ask you not to try and attack Naruto every breath of his is saving the village remember that."

The crowed looked at Minato stone cold face and realized it was pointless to push forwards most of them left muttering while the others left quietly.

Minato looked at each member of every clan.

Minato asked, "Can you all go inside and talk to Kushina and make some protection for Naruto?"

Hizashi asked, "What are you going to do?"

Shisui looked at Minato and said, "It's to do with Shinato right?"

Minato nodded and flashed away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kushina 

Kushina rocked Naruto gently in her arms as five people arrived in the room. Kushina smiled looking at all five of them arrived. Hizashi stepped out of the group.

Kushina asked, "Why are you all here?"

Hizashi answered, "To sort out a protection plan for Naruto until things settle down."

Inochi explained, "We found out mostly civilians are outraged while all the major clans are either not interested and will leave the Naruto alone or wish to protect Naruto and it seems where the five that wants to protect Naruto."

Shisui said, "Hizashi and myself are here on behalf of the clan leaders they can't make it at the moment. Fugaku told me whatever I sort out our clan will back it up 100%"

Hizashi said, "Same here."

Shikaku smiled and spoke, "it would seem that from corner to corner of the estate you could station one Hyuga there along with one in the middle of each wall and that covers open attempts...

Uchiha and Aburame one member with each Hyuga to deal with a full out surprise attack near the estate.

The Naara, Yamanaka and Akamici could put one of each clan on each wall. Their job is to circulate around the wall in three cells every half hour to scare away people who think there is an opportunity and if the Uchiha and Aburame are still trying to control the crowed they instantly call in Jonin or the ANBU and that's where civilians will be charged."

Choza said, "The chairperson of the civilian council will not like that one bit... Ms. Haruno."

Shisui said, "no disrespect Kushina but she was one of those who voiced Naruto should be killed rather openly before leaf village police took her away."

Kushina, "In the words of the Naara clan... to troublesome."

Everyone started to laugh and wave good bye they all vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Kushina to realize Naruto had fallen asleep sucking on her T shirt.

0-0-0-0-0

Minato

Minato arrived at the edge of the village to see Itachi the forest stretched around the Hokage monument and up into the hill. Minato looked around to see on the other side of the village the destruction the nine tail fox had caused.

Minato Asked, "So where are we going?"

Itachi whispered, "Follow me."

Itachi led Minato up a hill they came to a giant hole in the ground.

Itachi Whispered, "Down there is Shinato's secret base you have to use your kunai to open it."

Minato Smirked and said, "No normal ninja would be able to get down there without nearly killing them perfect Hiding place."

Itachi smiled

Minato threw a special kunai down to the bottom he placed one up the top so he could get back up.

Minato placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder and both went down the pit they arrived at the bottom to see a door Minato grabbed his kunai and inserted it into the door. The door swung open.

Minato and Itachi walked in to see a table some chairs on one side of the room had hundreds of scrolls on the other side it had some instant Ramen and some medical supplies."

Itachi walked over and pulled out a scroll that said, "Uchiha."

Itachi handed the scroll to Minato who read

"Itachi was sent to spy on the Hokage but Itachi is only giving the information that will not hurt the village.

Itachi wishes to find a way to resolve this peacefully my idea is we place him in as the fifth Hokage in order to relive tension between the two sides I know Itachi is too young so I suggest co Hokage until he is at a respectable age that Saratobi will agree with.

Itachi's best friend must be killed to gain the next version of the Sharingan but I have found another way. One must keep using Sharingan for at least 30 hours without breaking for sleep this causes the Sharingan to strengthen immensely in order to cope.

The tome in the Uchiha vault is false I want it to stay that way.

If you're reading this it means I am dead Please read the Hyuga scroll as well. Help Itachi find peace my plan should work.

Also I suspect Danzo has made many enemies for the village that one day might hurt us back. Check the rain"

Itachi said, "The medical supplies are a trap it will detonate the entire room killing the occupant and keep the scrolls safe."

Minato said, "Clever shit Shinato. One to set the room like that means all of these scrolls are important."

Itachi laughed and Retorted, "Even the scrolls are wired only me or Shinato can touch them otherwise they detonate the room. Shinato placed a barrier protecting the scrolls from both sides of the explosives."

Itachi pulled out the Hyuga scroll and handed it to Minato he started to read

"Breaking the family branches and combining them all to one family Hiashi and Hizashi wish me to unite the two families.

By altering the X to a + you fix the seal the eyes will disintegrate on removal even if the Hyuga clans men is still alive the new seal also stops people using it to punish other Hyuga members."

Minato smirked

Itachi looked up away from another scroll and smiled

Minato whispered, "He gave me instructions on changing the seal and everything, Itachi what he said before makes me realize that you would make a great Hokage so for now we will keep this a secret I will give you some training in secret for this two years' time we will put you up for Hokage next to me."

Itachi smiled and said, "No war will break out. Thank you for understanding there some more clan scrolls here."

Minato said, "Thanks I will come back later let's leave."

Itachi and Minato both walked out Minato left his Kunai in the room and shut the door Minato started to put a new seal on the door and both of them flashed up to the top of the pit.

Minato said, "Shinato is right you would make a very Good Kage when you're old enough."

Itachi smiled and said, "Tell Hiashi the main and lesser branches come from the same tree both need to show Unity."

Minato nodded and flashed away.

**I hope you enjoyed my second chapter**

Please Review I need Reviews to keep me going other wise

Shinato shouted, "Life support Jutsu."

Tsunade, "Shinato live."

Shinato said, "Please heal me because I need more reviews."

Tsunade starts to heal Shinato.

This chapter has been edited and fixed by:

kirbmaster1990


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the incident.

Three years have passed

Naruto

Kushina walked Naruto to the park Naruto held him mums hand tightly he looked around to see people glaring at Him the two kept walking Kushina sent a threatening glare back at them scaring people away. Most people looked away when Kushina looked at them because they know what tends to happen when an ANBU or Jonin visits them. Naruto smiles looking at his mum as the two arrived at the park down the hill was a jungle gym along with a massive sand pit near the pit was a small forest. Kushina let Naruto go into the park as she saw Hanna who was sitting on the bench near the massive playground.

Naruto shouted, "Bye Mum!"

Kushina smiled and waved goodbye as Naruto walked down to the path and headed towards the swing set when he noticed a girl trying to get her ball that got stuck up a few inches above her

The girl had small blue hair and wearing a small T shirt and some pants she had taken her shoes off so she could feel the sand under her feet someone had moved her shoes the girl started to cry unable to get the ball.

The girl kept trying to get the ball.

Naruto was a bit taller than her he walked over and got the ball for her.

The girl froze as Naruto smiled holding the ball out to her.

Naruto asked, "Here is your ball. What is your name?"

The girl looked at the boy showing her clear white eyes

She suddenly went a light shade of red before speaking falling backwards onto the sand.

The girl asked, "My Name is Hinata Hyuga. What is yours?"

Naruto answered, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Flashback

Kushina smiled at Naruto as the two sat in the living room. In the big room around the table were four leather sofas Naruto and Kushina both sat on the same one.

Kushina said, "Naruto it is important that you say Uzumaki after your name you must always do this unless me or Minato give the all clear ok promise Naruto that you will say Uzumaki."

Naruto shouted, "I Promise mum believe it!"

Kushina laughed causing Naruto to laugh as well.

Flashback end

Naruto helped Hinata stand up as

Naruto Asked, "Can I play with you?"

Hinata blushed again before nodding.

The two started to throw the ball to each other when Naruto accidentally threw it to far it landed near the edge of the playground.

Hinata ran over to get the ball, when three older boys grabbed the ball. They then were pushing Hinata over onto the ground getting mud on her T shirt.

The two five year old boys held the ball grinning as Hinata laughed as Hinata stood back up again she tried to hold back the tears.

Hinata asked, "Please can I have my ball back?"

One of the boys laughed and retorted, "No I think I will keep it!"

Hinata asked, "Please?" as tears filled her eyes even more one of the boys pushed Hinata back onto the ground with his foot as the other two laughed. Hinata started to cry Naruto ran over and stood between Hinata and the three boys

Naruto Ordered, "Give Hinata the ball back!"

One of the boys tried to punch Naruto who grabbed the boy and smacked him in the face with a back hand. The other boys tried to round on him when another boy arrived slamming one of the two boys to the ground with a kick in the stomach one boy tried to hit Hinata but Naruto took the hit staggering back a little. Hinata stood up and stopped Naruto from falling." The new comer took the ball back and kicked the third bully in the back the three retreated into the small forest, the new Boy Handed Naruto and Hinata the ball. Naruto smiled as the two took the ball from the boy.

Naruto said, "Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and said,, "No problem those three should leave you two alone."

Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata who was rubbing her arm where the boy hit her. Naruto took out a small tub of cream.

Naruto said, "Hinata Tsunade gave me this cream it heals really well."

Hinata smiled trying to hide her blush

Naruto started to introduce Hinata to the new comer, "Sasuke this is Hinata Hyuga Hinata this is my friend Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke said, "Hello Hinata."

Hinata asked, "Hello Sasuke thank you for helping. Do you want to play with us?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded, the three decided to play with each other. They kept playing until the sun started to set.

Kushina Shouted, "Naruto it's time to go Home!"

Naruto looked up to see Kushina standing next to another women and Fugaku

Hanna asked, "Hinata what happened to you you're all muddy?"

Hinata said, "Some mean boys wouldn't give my ball back they hit me and Naruto came to the rescue."

Hinata blushed lightly when she said Naruto.

Sasuke said, "And I came to rescue both of them."

Kushina said, "Thank you Sasuke."

Fugaku said, "Good boy Sasuke Lets go Home."

Hinata asked, "Wait... ... would you both like to come to my birthday in three days?"

Naruto and Sasuke both said, "We will come."

The three went their separate ways home

Kushina gave Naruto a piggy back ride to the estate when they finely got their Kushina smiled and stopped.

Kushina asked, "Naruto what did you think of Hinata?"

Naruto said, "She was nice I like her."

Kushina grinned

Naruto asked, "What?"

Kushina said, "Nothing."

Naruto whined, "Mum."

Kushina laughed as Naruto started to chase her to the house.

Minato arrived after an hour Kushina had dinner al out for them

Minato asked, "Did you have a good day today son?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I made a new Friend Hinata Hyuga."

Kushina said, "He like likes her."

Naruto was confused by Kushina's comment but Minato smiled understanding completely.

Minato teased, "Very funny Kushina."

Naruto asked, "What is so funny?"

Minato explained "Don't worry son you will understand later."

Naruto started to dig into his home made Ramen afterwards went up to bed with Kushina. Kushina smiled and started to tell Naruto a story of the old days.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiashi

Hinata ran up to Hiashi and hugged him

Hinata shouted, "Dad I had fun today I met Naruto."

Hinata tried to hide her blushing face but Hiashi saw it a grinned at her Hinata looked at Hiashi confused,

Hiashi said, "It's ok Hinata now go get ready for dinner."

Hinata smiled and got ready for dinner she returned a short time later and the three started to eat after dinner Hinata went to bed

A few hours passed and Hiashi walked down the corridor to hear Hinata's cry Hiashi rushed over to Hinata's room to find her not there he jumped out of her window to find the kidnapper Hiashi raced over to him and struck a killing blow he grabbed Hinata who was shaking in fear she was crying Hiashi took Hinata to her room to see Hanna both of them comforted Hinata Hiashi soon left with Hizashi who took the body they headed to the Hokage office.

Hiashi opened the door to see Minato

Hiashi said, "A ninja tried to kidnap Hinata I kind of killed him."

Minato said, "Let's just let it lay low for a few days we don't know what the land of lightning want,"

Hiashi said, "Ok then. Your son Naruto saved Hinata today from some bullies."

Minato smiled and said, "I know he told me what he did."

Hizashi asked, "Minato how about you bring him over tomorrow I'm sure Lady Hinata would like a friend to comfort her before her birthday?"

Hiashi smiled and said, "What do you plan on doing with Itachi?"

Minato said, "Tomorrow we will have a meeting to discuss what has happened tonight I will then offer to put Itachi next to me with the Hokage seat."

Hiashi said, "That sounds great I can sense something dark coming from the Uchiha's at the moment this should put it at ease. The Hyuga support the move."

Minato said, "Thank you. We will question the land of lightning about this and we shell make justice."

Hiashi said, "Good."

Minato asked, "Shinato gave me the instructions on the cage bird seal would it be alright if I placed the new version of it onto Neji as a test... only if that is alright with him and you."

Hizashi looked at his brother who was smiling and answered, "Yes that's fine with me."

Hiashi smiled and vanished along with Hizashi.

Itachi arrived a single line of tears streaming down his face.

Itachi cried, "Minato I... found Shisui... dead."

Minato stood up

Minato said, "Itachi I am sorry to hear this do you have any idea who might have done this."

Itachi said, "No but one of his eyes were gone. The other one has been closed since that day with Naruto and the amour appearance."

Minato said, "Have you showed anyone your new Sharingan?"

Itachi said, "Only my girlfriend who... kind of tried to... um... do... something... to celebrate."

Minato laughed at Itachi's nervous face.

Minato said, "Tomorrow you will be chosen to be Hokage tell your father that I have chosen you to be a Kage next to me for now you are too young to take the full role so when you're the same age as me when I got the seat you will be full Hokage. The village will see you as Hokage but that is the truth."

Itachi nodded and vanished placing his emotionless mask back on.

Minato said, "Crap this is not going well."

Minato flashed home.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

Shinato sat up looking around his room slowly the door opened

Kisara came through the door she had black hair and red eyes with three tombs

Shinato asked "Kisara how have you been?"

Kisara asked, "I have been good how about you getting along with our daughter?"

Shinato smiled as Kisara sat on the bed Shinato kissed Kisara running his hand through her long dark hair.

Shinato said, "She is good she has found someone to hold next to her heart."

Kisara growled, "I hope you didn't do what you did to all the fan girls all those years ago near our daughter."

Shinato said, "I didn't I did it to my Student Itachi it was funny Itachi hated the fan girls and didn't want to remove them."

Kisara whispered, "So you did it out of kindness for him."

Shinato whispered, "Our daughter didn't flinch and the two grew closer in what they thought was secret you should of seen it."

Kisara said, "I did it brings me back."

Shinato and Kisara embraced each other kissing passionately falling back on the bed Shinato moved his arm along her back as he embraced her even further. Kisara slowly moved pulling Shinato's shirt off to see the seal.

Kisara whispered, "Is that the seal."

Shinato nodded and kissed Kisara's neck.

This chapter has been edited and fixed by:

kirbmaster1990


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 4: Comfort and sacrifice

Naruto

Naruto started to eat his breakfast when Minato walked into the kitchen. Kushina looked up smiling while Naruto lifted his head up with a mouth half full of noodles.

Kushina asked, "Minato what are you doing today?"

Minato replied, "I have a meeting with the council that will take all day. Kushina why don't you take Naruto over to visit Hinata I am sure she would love the surprise. And another Meeting with the Hyuga."

Naruto looked at Kushina with a mouth full of food and asked, "Can I mum please?"

Kushina smirked and said, "Fine we can go."

Naruto and Kushina walked through the town as Naruto noticed glares towards him quickly move when Kushina looked at them Naruto ducked his head down when Kushina grabbed Naruto from behind causing Naruto to laugh as she threw him into the air and caught him he she placed him on his shoulders the laughing Naruto placed his hand on Kushina's checks while his head rested on top of hers still laughing Kushina smiled. As the two started to run through the streets causing panic among civilians. Kushina was forced to jump over a cart of weapons as she raced the weapons shop causing the four year old outside to laugh so hard she fell over.

The two arrived at the Hyuga estate main Gate the estate was surrounded by a similar stone wall to the Uzumaki estate this one was bigger on the edges of the wall it had a small village of houses while they saw Hiashi and Hizashi leaving with a few elders.

Naruto asked, "Where are they going?"

Kushina answered, "Probably that big Meeting Minato has to go to."

The two walked through the Hyuga estate gate and started down the marble path. Kushina looked up to see her friend Hanna standing at the door way.

Hanna looked to see Kushina

Naruto asked, "Where is Hinata?"

Hanna looked at Kushina who looked sad Hanna realized Kushina had found out what happened from Minato. Hanna bent down her face inches away from Naruto's who kept smiling

Hanna said, "She is in her room she is not feeling well so be nice to her please. Down the left hall and make a right at the third room."

Naruto said, "Ok."

Naruto ran down the corridor and opened the door to see Hinata playing with her teddy bear Hinata nearly yelled when she realized it was Naruto the boy from yesterday.

Naruto asked, "Hinata are you ok?"

Hinata blushed and stuttered, "I... am... not... ok."

Naruto asked, "What's the matter?"

Slowly the door opened again and Hanna came in

Naruto whined, "Something is wrong Hinata not ok."

Hanna looked sad as Naruto went near Hinata and held out his hand to Hinata.

Naruto asked, "Wanna play outside?"

Hinata looked at Naruto then to Hanna but before she could talk

Hanna interrupted, "It's Ok Hinata Naruto and you can go outside."

Hinata asked, "Mum coming?"

Naruto held out his hand suddenly Hinata fainted

Kushina whispered, "Naruto Hinata was kind of traumatized last night that is what is wrong with her so be nice and don't bring it up."

Naruto said, "Ok."

Hanna took out a small bag of smelling salt and slowly woke Hinata up. She slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto right in front of her he helped her up and embraced her

Naruto whispered, "It's ok Hinata I will protect you. Believe it!"

Hinata stuttered, "Thank... thank you.. Naruto."

Hinata was crying again this time she wasn't sad but happy. As she blushed another shade of red causing both Hanna and Kushina to smirk glancing at each other.

Hinata said, "Let's go outside Neji might be there."

Naruto asked, "Who?" As Hinata held Naruto's hand as she led him outside into the garden at the back of the estate.

Hanna said, "Naruto might be able to help her at the moment she will not let any of the staff near her."

Kushina whispered, "Sorry to hear about this."

Hanna smiled and walked out of the room with Kushina behind her.

Naruto and Hinata both arrived outside to see Neji training.

Neji asked, "Hello Lady Hinata. How are you feeling now?"

Hinata said, "I'm fine thank you brother."

Naruto asked, "Neji your brother?"

Neji smiled and asked, "Who are you?"

Naruto said, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Neji said, "I am her cousin she just likes calling me brother."

Neji grinned as a guard member rushed up to the children

The Guard shouted, "Go away your not allowed here little demon."

Neji Shouted, "Cut that out."

Hinata hid behind Naruto holding his arm as tight as she could.

Naruto Shouted, "Am so allowed here!"

Hanna and Kushina both came outside to see what was happening. Anger flowed over both of their faces.

Hanna shouted, "Guards stand down he is allowed."

The guard walked off without even apologizing for his rudness.

Hinata let go of Naruto's arm and walked over to the guardian and pulled out a yellow flower. Hinata handed the flower to Naruto who proceeded to put the flower in his hair earning a giggle from Hinata

Naruto said, "Thank you Hinata it's cool."

Hinata blushed red fainting Naruto caught her Hanna rushed over with a small bag of smelling salts

Neji smiled as Naruto helped Hinata back up.

Minato

Minato walked into the council chamber with Itachi

Danzo said, "We received a letter wanting the head of the Hyuga clan's body for Killing the Jonin."

Hiashi said, "Completely overlooking the fact they tried to kidnap Hinata Hyuga."

Fugaku said, "We don't give them what they want it could start another war."

Danzo said, "Their going after the Byakugan."

Hizashi said, "We stop them and they still get a Hyuga main branch."

Minato asked, "What are we to do?"

Hizashi declared, "If they want a Hyuga clan member then I will go in my brother's place."

Danzo said, "We should crush them and show them who is boss and we don't take things like this lightly."

Hiashi Ordered, "No I killed him I will go."

Hizashi Shouted, "I have the seal if you go they get what they wanted let me go! Besides I don't want a war I want peace please brother let me do this as a free bird."

Minato said, "Enough for now let's change the subject."

Shikaku asked, "What to lord Hokage?"

Minato explained, "I Nominate Itachi New Hokage. I know he is still very young so he will be Co Hokage with me until he is as old as I was when I took the title."

Hiashi smiled and said, "I second Minato's nomination."

Fugaku said, "I third the Nomination."

Shikaku said, "It would ease the tension between the Uchiha and the village so I fourth the Nomination."

Minato said, "I just need one more."

Danzo shouted, "Itachi one of my ANBU said, you killed your best friend the other day!"

Minato thought, "Shit."

Minato said, "Last night he was with me he found his best friend dead he came to tell me that one of his eyes have been removed and someone tried to fake a suicide not."

Inochi spoke, "I can't vote until this is looked at more?"

Saratobi said, "I fourth the Nomination for Itachi to be Hokage. He has the will of fire in him."

Inochi Responded, "Very well since everyone thinks that Itachi didn't do it I nominate him."

Danzo Shouted, "He killed his best friend and you want him as Hokage!"

Saratobi Roared, "Danzo you old war hawk stand down from the meeting today!"

Danzo was escorted out of the room by two ANBU black ops."

Hizashi struck Hiashi and as a tear rolled down his face he said, "Sorry brother I will go. Tell Neji I chose to go freely I will write a letter for you to give to him."

Hiashi slowly got up holding his stomach and said, "Fine then go brother."

Minato said, "Meeting adjured."

Minato walked out with Itachi.

Itachi whispered, "Danzo seems a bit edgy about me becoming Hokage."

Minato said, "Send some ANBU to keep a close eye on him."

Itachi nodded and vanished."

Saratobi asked, "Minato why don't you take Hizashi's body to the land of lightning and then bring it back I can look after the village while you are gone with Itachi's help."

Minato said, "Thanks old man." Minato vanished

A few weeks passed and Minato along with the Hyuga clan put Hizashi in a proper grave.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

Shinato smiled as he walked out of the room with Kisara

Shinato said, "Looks like our daughter's boyfriend is about to become a Kage I bet she will like this."

Kisara smiled and asked, "So what is this place."

Shinato replied, "I think it's a mirror image of the leaf village I thought you would know since you been here longer."

Kisara said, "I got here a while ago when I died I was enveloped by a white light and then what felt like eternity I found myself here."

Shinato said, "I think I broke the death god."

Shisui said, "Hello lord Shinato."

Shinato asked, "How did you die?"

Shisui answered, "I gave myself to the village like you did."

Shinato smiled

Kisara said, "Shinato I think you broke the death god."

Shinato smirked


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 5: Hokage Itachi

Itachi smiled as he placed on the Hokage robe on and walked towards the mansion roof stairs case. He thought back a few days earlier. When Minato reviled the entire plan to most of the council.

_Flashback_

Itachi smiled as Minato walked into the Council chambers

Minato shouted, "We are here today to discuss the matter about the Uchiha with Danzo gone I want everyone to have a clear mind about them ok."

Fugaku asked, "What are you getting at?"

Itachi answered, "Sorry father I found a better way for the Uchiha clan to find peace."

Fugaku shouted, "Itachi shut up you don't know what you're talking about!"

Minato smiled and said, "Continue Itachi."

Hiashi asked, "What are you up to Minato?"

Shikaku smiled

Itachi explained, "The Uchiha feel that we have been belittled for a very long time and the clan is sick of it. My dad Fugaku wanted to fix this but with Danzo their the third couldn't make a move to find a peaceful resolution. So the Uchiha placed me to spy on the Hokage trying to gather information on when would be the perfect time to..."

Fugaku asked, "What are you up to?" a mixture of curious fear filled his voice."

Itachi answered, "I told Minato what was going on since he was good friends with the Uchiha along with my sensei Shinato Uzumaki we figured out a way to solve this peace fully."

Saratobi sat up and asked, "What is your resolution?"

Itachi answered, "Instead of doing a coup de at."

Minato shouted, "I would like to nominate Itachi Uchia as Hokage I have been giving him special training for the position for years."

Saratobi said, "I understand now Itachi must be Hokage in order to peacefully resolve the Uchia problem."

Itachi smiled and asked, "Minato what did you do to Danzo today?"

Minato answered, "Sent him on a mission. So tomorrow when I bring it up will you all side with me?"

Hiashi looked around and said, "We will stand by your decision."

Fugaku asked, "Itachi why?"

Itachi explained, "Because the path the clan was heading was only in its destruction they would of been killed leaving the land of fire in a weaken state and that will trigger the fourth great Ninja war."

Fugaku asked, "What about Shisui?"

Itachi answered, "He had the same idea's as me He asked me to kill him to protect the leaf village."

Fugaku asked, "What of his eyes?"

Itachi said, "Destroyed by me."

_Flashback end_

Itachi thinking, "So for the next few years I will be a figure head while I under go more training I will be full Hokage when I am the same ages Minato was when he became Hokage."

Itachi came outside to see Minato, Saratobi, and the elders next to Minato was Sasuke and Fugaku.

Itachi smiled as he walked out to the edge of the mansion

Minato shouted, "Today I give you your new Hokage Itachi Uchiha!"

The crowd cheered.

Itachi said, "I promise to protect the village and its people with my life."

Everyone cheered louder

Fugaku smiled and said, "Well done son well done."

slowly a few days passed

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter their was some blanks so I felt the need to fill it.**

(A/N To answer your question on how Kushina was able to do what she did in the epilogue please read up on the character on Naruto wiki you will find your answer their in how she was able to come back and hold down the nine tail fox.

Also I am still leaving some holes in the Uchiha massacre for later

I know this chapter is short)

Shinato said, "Good work kid you resolved the Uchiha clan problem."

Kisara asked, "Shinato that's Mikoto's boy right?"

Shinato nodded and kissed Kisara

Hizashi said, "Even in death you two like to do that in public."

Shinato smiled and asked, "Hizashi how are you... besides being dead?"

Hizashi said, "Glad to see Holly again."

Shinato said, "looks like we will just leave it to the younger generation and our friends."

Kisara said, "I see Neji's seal its different but he still holds hate for it."

Hizashi said, "hopefully he will pull through. Hiashi thought it was best not to tell him the full story at the moment it was a bad year for him."

Kisara asked, "Shinato why does his seal feel and look different? When is Hiashi going to tell him?"

Shinato smiled and answered, "He was a test subject for the seal I was 90% sure it would work when Minato found the scroll."

Hizashi said, "I let Minato test it on him and it worked just like you promised. I think Hiashi will tell him the entire story when he becomes a Chunin."

Shinato smiled and said, "Let's just hope Hinata and Neji keep there bond strong through it."


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 6: a visit from the slug queen and Toad sage

Two and a half years have passed

Naruto

Naruto walks with his dad to the training grounds in the Uzumaki estate he stood on a massive grassy courtyard stretching to the far back wall over to the left were several training stumps while on the right were four tall oak trees.

Naruto asked, "Dad what are we learning today?"

Minato replied, "We are going to learn how to control Chakra so we can increase our speed and the distance we can cover when we jump. I know in a few weeks you will be starting at the academy but I want you to do your best Fugaku and Hiashi will be doing the same with their kids. You don't want to fall behind them right Naruto?"

Naruto shouted, "No I need to be stronger to protect them."

Minato smiled and replied, "That's the answer I wanted to hear."

Naruto smiled

Minato ordered, "Naruto I want you to build your chakra up put your hands together and concentrate."

Naruto put his hands together and started to build up chakra soon he felt something power started to flow around him. Power he didn't even realize he had

Minato asked, "Naruto that's good now I want you to jump over to the estate wall."

Naruto ran towards it and jumped he went pass the Estate wall causing a few civilians who were in restricted areas to scream in shock Minato appeared next Naruto with a cold face he looked at the civilians.

Minato spoke, "Thank you Naruto for telling your Hokage about this."

Naruto smiled and spoke, "No problem Lord Hokage."

Minato summoned four ANBU who took the civilians away. The two jumped back into the estate.

Minato said, "It's clear that you can jump much faster and further than Jonin so I guess we just need practice to control where you land. We can practice by climbing a tree but we will get into that later."

Naruto asked, "What else are we going to do?"

Minato replied, "Kunai and shiriken throwing."

Minato handed Naruto some weapons

Minato said, "Throw it at the wooden training dummies."

Naruto nodded.

Naruto threw five Kunai at the dummy only two missed one didn't go in deep enough

Only one Shiriken hit the target.

Naruto complained, "Mum practiced with me on some days Shiriken are hard."

Minato asked, "What else has Kushina been teaching you Naruto?"

Kushina came out to hear Minato ask this she quickly moved towards them

Kushina Shouted, "Nothing ha-ha-ha!"

Minato asked, "Do you know any Jutsu?"

Kushina whispered, "Crap."

Naruto shouted, "Shadow clone Jutsu."

Naruto made two perfect solid clones of himself they were perfect

Minato asked, "That's Jonin only how did you?...

Minato smiled and hugged Naruto

Minato said, "Good boy Naruto."

Kushina shouted, "Minato I am making your favourite tonight."

Minato retorted, "Ha not that easy Kushina."

Kushina whispered, "Dam."

Kushina turned around and looked at Minato with a big puppy dog eyes and spoke very seductively

Kushina whispered, "Please Minato."

Minato sighed

Kushina thought, "yes he caved I am his Hokage."

Naruto asked, "Mum can you teach me that jutsu you just used?"

Minato and Kushina burst into fits of laugher at what Naruto just said

After a few minutes Kushina finely got up.

Kushina answered, "It's not a Jutsu its just... ...

Naruto looked at Minato who was still trying to hold down a laugh.

Naruto shouted, "Hay Minato I found this book!"

Minato stopped laughing at this and looked very serious.

Naruto said, "Sexy Jutsu."

Naruto transformed into a female clothe less version of Kushina

Both started laughing again.

Suddenly a white haired man was sent crashing into one of the training dummies

Minato looked at the site of the crash.

Minato calmly spoke, "Jiraiya sensei."

Kushina said, "Those injuries that must mean Tsunade sensei is here."

Tsunade yelled, "Yep! Jiraiya how dare you teach Naruto to do that jutsu. You're such a pervert!"

Jiraiya got up and begged, "I swear I didn't teach him that!"

Jiraiya's noise was still bleeding

Kushina asked, "Naruto honey change back please?"

Naruto changed back.

Naruto asked, "Jiraiya is the toad sage right Minato... More like Pervy sage?"

Kushina laughed along with everyone except for Jiraiya."

Jiraiya asked, "Kushina I thought you said you would make him not call me it."

Kushina responded, "I might have bent the truth. A ninja has to see through perception. Pervy sage."

Minato smiled and said, "Ok Naruto I want you to focus chakra to your feet and try walking up the tree use a Kunai to mark how high you go and try and beet it... one more thing no using hands."

Minato handed Naruto a Kunai. Naruto smiled hiding in his special Kunai pocket that tucked under his shirt conceling it completely.

Naruto said, "Cool I will try it later.

Hinata

Hinata was ready to spar against her father. Inside the big family dojo on the wall it had a picture of Hiashi, Hinata and Baby Hanibi with Neji standing next to the Hinata looking to the side.

Hiashi said, "Don't hold back show me everything you can do."

Hinata nodded

She activated her Byakugan and charged towards Hiashi

Hinata sent a kick to Hiashi's left leg but Hiashi jumped in the air to avoid this she jumped to hit Hiashi in the right shoulder Hiashi hit her in the leg she landed on the ground she slowly got up then she realized that she couldn't move properly

Hiashi asked, "Do you want to continue?"

_Flashback_

Hinata just hit one of Neji's chakra points Naruto cheered for Hinata, Neji jumped back and stood up.

Neji smiled and said, "Good work Hinata but if you give the opponent who happens to be a Hyuga the chance they can unblock the chakra you closed."

Neji showed Hinata what to do and Hinata did it perfectly. Neji smiled. The two charged towards each other again Hinata aimed a open palm strike at Neji who ducked under and hit Hinata in the stomach with his open palm attack. Hinata staggered back.

Neji said, "Your still a weak branch member."

Hinata felt tears welling in her eyes and cried, "Brother... what's wrong with you." Hinata noticed Naruto move over and push Neji out of the way and Hugged Hinata while helping her up.

_Flashback_

Hinata smiled and spoke, "Father the hit you did to me only paralyzed my leg."

Hiashi smiled and asked, "What are you getting at?"

Hinata hit the exact point Hiashi had hit giving her back mobility in the leg.

Hiashi smiled and thought, "Very good Hinata."

Hiashi did the same to his arm.

Hiashi charged towards Hinata who started to focus chakra Hiashi was right on top of her about to strike. When she moved out of the way and struck Hiashi in both arms and on the back on the spine. He collapsed with a grin Neji saw this as he just came around the corner

Hiashi asked, "A spinal attack who told you that?"

Hinata explained, "Remember last year when Tsunade came to visit she gave me a crash cause in the human body."

Hiashi thought, "She did what Shinato did all those years ago look like Hinata has a lot of promise."

Hiashi asked, "Hinata if you could UN-paralyze me please?"

Hinata grinned and un-paralyzed Hiashi who stood up his arms and legs were sore.

Hiashi asked, "Hinata its time I teach you gentle fist. Are you ready?"

Hinata smiled and answered, "Yes father."

Neji said, "This time I will be teaching you try not to cry this time."

Hinata and Neji spared as Hinata slowly learnt the art of gentle fist. As Hiashi sighed at Neji's comment as the two trained

Sasuke

Sasuke held his kunai at the ready looking at the training dummy in his family training grounds.

Fugaku Ordered, "Sasuke throw!"

Sasuke hit all of the targets

Fugaku asked, "Sasuke I want to teach you our family jutsu the fire ball jutsu. Are you ready."

Sasuke nodded as he started to practice the jutsu he managed to make a small fire ball just but it faded instantly

Fugaku ordered, "Keep going."

Suddenly Itachi arrived.

Fugaku asked, "How is the Hokage seat going Itachi?"

Itachi said, "a lot of paper work it's so fun."

Itachi asked, "Two of the three legendary Sanin have returned to the village Sasuke you want to meet them?"

Sasuke answered, "Yes please."

Naruto

Naruto sat down in the Kitchen

Naruto asked, "So grandma Tsunade and Pervy sage how long are you staying?"

Tsunade grinned and answered, "one week."

Naruto complained, "Only one week?"

Tsunade apologized, "Yes Naruto sorry it couldn't be longer."

Naruto asked, "So how much did you lose while you were away?"

Tsunade nearly choked on her cup of tea when there was a knocking on the door.

Naruto left the room

Tsunade asked, "Kushina would you please accompany me near the land of waves I need you and some other strong ninja to retrieve something for me I can't get?"

Jiraiya explained, "Its important leaf documents that were stolen a while ago at the location someone is selling it to the highest bidder the more people we have with us the more chance we have obtaining the documents."

Tsunade asked, "Kushina Minato would you two please come with us we can get Kakashi to look after Naruto/"

Minato answered, "Fine we both will do it Naruto thinks of Kakashi as his older brother."

Jiraiya smiled and said, "Good thank you."

Naruto came around the corner with Sasuke and Fugaku

Minato thinking, "Or he could stay with Sasuke."

Minato asked, "Naruto how would you like to stay at Sasuke's for a few days?"

Naruto had a massive grin on his face

Minato asked, "Fugaku is that alright with you.?"

Fugaku answered, "That's fine with me I take it you have an important mission right."

Sasuke asked, "So you two are the Sanin who was the third one?"

Jiraiya answered, "Orochimaru was the third member of our squad he went rouge many years ago."

Sasuke when quite

Naruto said, "Sasuke I will get my stuff."

Sasuke said, "Ok."

_Thank you for your reviews they keep me going._

Tsunade said, "Shinato what happened to Danzo?"

Shinato said, "I don't know last I heard he was kicked from the council for proposing a wipe out of the Uchiha clan."

Tsunade said, "We should find him he could get into trouble."

Shinato said, "Shit your right ANBU Find me Danzo."

Tsunade said, "Are you ok?"  
>Shinato said, "No I need more reviews."<p>

Tsunade said, "I told you to only take a small amount of your blood for summoning not a massive slice in your arm you Baka."

Shinato said, "Shut up...Crap I need more Reviews... what is Danzo up to."


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 7: A Nightmare blood moon

Naruto

Sasuke woke up Naruto was next to him in the another bed inside Sasuke's house he slowly sat up to see Naruto sitting on his bed already awake looking at the ceiling

Naruto asked, "Sasuke your finely awake what do you want to do today?"

Sasuke answered, "Train."

Naruto asked, "We could train with Hinata?"

Sasuke answered, "Ok let's do that."

Sasuke and Naruto got ready and left heading towards the Hyuga estate. They arrived To see Hinata who was pressing flowers in the Garden with Hanna who was six months pregnant Hinata smiled as Naruto arrived Hinata got up and moved towards them.

Hinata asked, "How are you Naruto?"

Sasuke shouted, "Hay!"

Hinata apologised, "Sorry how are you Naruto and Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and answered, "I am good."

Naruto asked, "I am good as well how you are?"

Neji started to come over

Neji asked, "Hello are you all training today?"

Everyone nodded.

Neji asked, "How about a sparring Match Hinata against myself, Sasuke against Naruto?"

They all nodded.

Neji and Hinata moved away both sat on the ground.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke charged towards him Sasuke aimed a punch at Naruto's head Naruto dodged the attack and did a sweep kick with his leg Sasuke jumped back. Naruto jumped pushing chakra behind him he dashed towards Sasuke and kicked him Sasuke was sent crashing down but Naruto had put too much power he crashed into the stone wall causing guards to rush near him Hinata ran over to Naruto who had a used his arms to take the impact his arms massive grazes on them Hinata looked at them the wounds were healing already.

Hinata smiled and asked, "How about we stop the sparing otherwise we will have to get a new wall?"

Hanna shouted, "Come inside everyone its lunch time."

All four of them went inside to see food was already there for them

Everyone started to chat and eat slowly everyone finished."

Naruto asked, "Wanna play a trick on the guards?"

Hinata grinned

Neji whispered, "This is going to end well."

Naruto went behind a guard at the guard station he tied a rope to him that was tied to another guard

Neji called out, "Guards!"

The Guard Naruto just tied the rope to jumped awake before the other one could move he jumped to the door the other guard was dragged along shouting, "Stop you idiot."

The guard realized this and cut the rope.

Naruto asked, "Having fun being stringed along right?"

The guards shouted out, "Naruto!" and started to chase him

Sasuke was in position he had the honey all ready Naruto came racing around the corner and jumped avoiding the Honey bath. The two guards were unfortunate as Sasuke used trip wire to send them into the Honey. Hinata with the help of Neji threw the feathers all over them the guards started to chaise them now want them all. Hinata Sasuke and Neji raced around another corner to see Naruto had water ready the three went past the guards came around and were suddenly sent crashing into a pond. The guards spent three hours trying to catch at least one of them. The sun was starting to set. Hiashi came outside to see the guards still chasing the kids.

Hiashi grinned and Shouted, "Everyone come inside for Dinner Naruto Sasuke you can stay here for Dinner if you want?"

Sasuke answered, "Yes please I will go and tell my Dad that I will have tea here."

Sasuke ran out of the Hyuga estate.

Sasuke

Sasuke arrived at the main gate of the Uchia to find two guards dead Sasuke ran through the gate only to see more people dead he ran to his house to find the door un hinged and open he entered the room to see His mother dead.

Sasuke screamed, "Mother!"

Suddenly Sasuke's dad was slammed into a wall next to him

Fugaku spoke, "Sasuke... Run its Dan..." Fugaku saved Sasuke from three Kunai Sasuke looked to see Danzo standing next to him was three new men one of them placed something in a jar.

Danzo said, "ah the Hokage's brother what a weakling."

Sasuke started to back away he ran out of his house before he could get out of the street Danzo hit Sasuke hard forcing Sasuke to slam into a wall fracturing his arm.

Sasuke screamed.

Naruto

Naruto sat around

Hinata asked, "Naruto where is Sasuke?"

Naruto asked, "I don't know it shouldn't of taken him this long i will go see what's taking him so long?"

Hinata answered, "Ok I will tell dad."

Naruto shot off he used his Charka to jump faster and further he arrived at the Uchia Gate to see Sasuke on the ground in pain Naruto chakra dashed over to him

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke and grabbed a Kunai that was on the street

Naruto growled, "Nobody hurts my friends!"

Danzo said, "Ahh the little Nine tail brat come to save your friend so unlike you."

Naruto asked, "Nine what? Your making no sense."

Danzo Shouted, "Get out of the way boy so I can kill the other boy."

Naruto Stood his ground and shouted, "No!"

Danzo moved his arm Suddenly Naruto was sent crashing into the wall next to Sasuke. Naruto opened the hidden Kunai case under his wrist.

Naruto stood up and growled, "I will Protect my friends."

Naruto used Chakra dash towards Danzo he slammed the Kunai into Danzo's arm. Causing him to stop his advance on Sasuke blood sprayed the ground where Naruto had slammed the Kunai. Danzo using wind Jutsu pushed Naruto back. Naruto grunted in pain as he felt a rib crack. Danzo moved and kicked Naruto onto the ground next to Sasuke. As a Root member arrived.

Danzo ordered, "Keep the brat down. While I take care of something."

The new comer raced over to Naruto and pinned him into the wall causing Naruto to scream in pain. Suddenly Naruto felt a strange pulse of chakra and was free. Danzo held Sasuke by the neck and was about to kill him when Naruto moved at fast speed and struck Danzo on the face forcing the old man back letting go of Sasuke who fell on the ground next to Naruto.

Danzo roared, "For that you will die you little brat!"

Danzo Kicked Naruto braking two more ribs Danzo then paralyzed Naruto's arm and both Legs.

Danzo was about to kill Naruto and Sasuke with a Kunai bomb when Itachi arrived in Suasanoo mode.

Itachi roared, "Danzo you will pay for your crime against the village."

Danzo spat out, "Uchiha scum you don't deserve to be Hokage I will gladly take you to your grave and remove your eyes."

Itachi grinned and said, "If your that interested in them then let my Show you my Eternal Sharingan."

Naruto screamed, "Dad!"

Itachi turned around suddenly in a yellow flash of light Minato arrived next to Naruto and Sasuke.

Minato asked, "Naruto what happened?"

Itachi answered, "Naruto tried to save Sasuke."

Naruto said, "Sasuke... is... still... alive." Naruto passed out.

Itachi thinking, "Out cold but alive at least."

Suddenly Madara Uchiha arrived

Madara said, "Oh looks like we have been found out Danzo lets leave."

Madara teleported Danzo and his agents along with himself out of the village.

Minato whispered, "Dam to late."

Itachi was crying holding Sasuke

Minato asked, "Itachi is your girlfriend ok?"

Itachi answered, "Yes she is she was at the Hokage mansion all day."

Itachi called forth twenty ANBU

Itachi ordered, "Cut off the area find any clues and start the clean up."

Itachi handed Sasuke to Minato who flashed away with the boys to the leaf hospital

Itachi looked at the village he couldn't hold back his tears he rushed to the Hospital to check on Sasuke.

Minato arrived at the hospital with two nurses rushed out to him

Minato ordered, "Take both of them there in no immediate danger but could be very soon."

Minato stepped towards the Hospital as the nurses took the boys away

Itachi arrived.

Minato asked, "Itachi are you ok?"

Itachi answered, "I am fine thanks to Naruto and you at least there alive that's the main thing."

Minato asked, "What I want to know is how you got the eternal Sharingan while Sasuke just got his?"

Itachi answered, "You see Shinato had another scroll behind the first one telling me he found the way.

Minato nodded and said, "I see."

Itachi opened the door

The doctor said, "Naruto has three cracked Ribs fractured legs and one broken arm he is a very fast healer... Sasuke has a fractured arm and leg some flesh wounds that were minor and a puncher to the gut he will be fine in a few days Naruto at his rate might be out of here tomorrow."

Minato smiled and said, "Thank you I will let his Mother Kushina know of his condition."

Itachi asked, "When Sasuke awakens notify me straight away?"

The doctor answered, "Yes lord Hokages."

Itachi said, "Minato I want to resign from being Hokage I want to follow Shinato's footsteps he was up to many great things for the village.

I failed as Hokage please let me do this."

Minato said, "Fine but I'm still putting your face up and I want you to do a few things in the future"

Itachi nodded and vanished in a flock of crows

Itachi arrived at his small apartment he opened the door to see Mira cooking food. Itachi looked at the table to see a scroll. Mira rushed over and hugged Itachi. She wiped away Itachi's tears with her hand and kissed him on the cheek

Mira asked, "What happened?"

Itachi answered, "The entire clan wiped out thanks to Danzo. Its only me you and Sasuke left.."

Mira froze as Itachi hugged her.

Mira said, "A swarm of bugs delivered this scroll to us for both of us to read."

Itachi grabbed the scroll and opened it she read, "

Dear Itachi and Mira if you both a reading this that means the Uchiha has been wiped out. And my original plan to protect the village failed and you had to do what you did to save the village.

Always protect the village because even though I died my enemies the leaf's enemy will still move in the shadow to find them I suggest you move into the shadows your selves and protect the village from there but you need to make a team of ninja.

Also try going to the rain and find a man by the name of Nagato Uzumaki use just that name and he will help you. As much as possible while in the Akauski but be careful of the man in the shadow of the group that could put the entire world in danger.

I think it is time you should know I have a secret order they are scattered throughout the land of fire. Don't seek them out! They protect the leaf from the outside passing information alongside Jiraiya's spy network. This is my final mission for you I want you to protect the village every clan from the inside. Also at the bottom of the scroll I have something for Mira she is to do it with one other person Hanna."

Mira moved her hand to the small summoning circle on the bottom of the scroll and summoned another scroll.

Mira opened the scroll and read, "I want you only you and Hanna to go to Nagato Uzumaki and Konan right away this is S rank mission get to him as fast as possible and deliver the scroll below the message. Don't tell anyone but Itachi."

Mira nodded and apologised, "Father has given me and Hanna Hyuga a mission only we can complete it Itachi I'm sorry but I will have to leave you tomorrow to get it done."

Itachi smiled and said, "I understand good luck."

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter keep the reviews up_**

Shinato walked around his mansion

Shinato said, "Tsunade where are you?"

Fugaku said, "Sorry she had to go on a mission."

Shinato said, "How did you end up here."

Fugaku said, "I died how did Itachi get the Eternal Sharingan?"

Shinato said, "Honestly if one guy tells you have to kill your friends and family to get power you honestly believe it. And you call yourselves a noble clan."

Fugaku said, "if I had both eyes I would teach you for that one."

Shinato pinned Fugaku down

Shinato said, "By straining the Sharingan for one entire week with out sleep or changing it forcing it to evolve in order to adapt to its new levels."

Fugaku said, "Can I have some of your reviews

Shinato said, "Bye Naruto needs me."

Fugaku said, "Please."

Shinato said, "No."

Kisara shouted, "What are you up to sending Mira on a mission like that Itachi needs her!"

Shinato, "If I told you it would ruin the fun."


	8. Chapter 8

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 8: The dream

Naruto

Naruto slowly opened his eyes he was looking at Sasuke. Naruto turned around to look out the window to see the moon he slowly closed his eyes for a second then opening his eyes he looked around to find he was in an underground sewer building Naruto walked down the corridor towards a light he entered the room to see a massive cage at one side next to the cage was table a chairs.

Naruto asked, "What is this place?"

Suddenly four claws came out from behind the cage. Only inches away from Naruto slowly a massive fox head emerged baring its teeth to the small boy.

Naruto screamed, "Crap who or what are you?"

The monster laughed and answered, "I am the Nine tail fox now come here so I can rip this seal off."

Naruto pointed at the demon and shouted, "My father defeated you!"

The nine tails burst into laughter. Suddenly Shinato arrived he stood next to an stone table with a chair next to it.

Shinato asked, "Thanks I was napping... Hello you must be Naruto how old are you?"

Naruto asked, "Five who the hell are you?"

Shinato smirked and explained, "I am Shinato Uzumaki I was sealed in here with the Nine tail fox."

Naruto said, "Dad told me he defeated it with your help."

Shinato grinned and explained, "If it wasn't for me your dad would be dead yes he sealed the Nine tail fox inside you I was put in here as well to protect the village nobody should get a hold of me and now they never will. The seal cracked a bit so now I am stuck here with fluffy over there he is so entertaining dam lying fox."

Naruto asked, "I don't understand?"

Nine tails roared, "I told you not to call me that!"

Shinato sat down at the table Naruto just watched Shinato as a tea set appeared in front of Shinato who started to drink. Naruto walked closer to Shinato and sat down at the table.

Shinato smiled and explained, "I know your mother and farther try to make it so you don't notice but I bet you have seen the villages faces when they look at you."

Naruto retorted, "I know what you mean I am going to fix it by becoming Hokage."

Shinato smiled and spoke, "Well the reason is because you are the jailer of the Nine tail fox demon they think you are the nine tail fox but you are not your are its Jailer... basically you have your own personality and mind set which is nothing to what the fox is. The villages are fools they don't understand and as usual the weak fear what they fail to understand."

Naruto said, "I get it."

Shinato smiled and said, "What happened with the Uchiha today was very brave."

Naruto said, "Thanks he was my friend."

Shinato smiled and asked, "Tell Minato Shinato says hello he will understand and I hope you don't put any ill will to him for fluffy here?"

Nine tails roared, "Shinato come here and I will rip that smirk off your face."

Shinato stared at the fox and said, "He believes that with the right training you will become the strongest ninja in the world and Defeat Madara witch he couldn't."

Naruto started to fade out only to see Shinato's smiling face.

Naruto started to wake up to see Hinata and Minato

Naruto asked, "Hinata?"

Hinata jumped and Hugged Naruto Minato couldn't help smile at this.

Hinata slowly let go of Naruto who could see his father in the room as well

Naruto said, "Dad Shinato says hello."

Minato's face went white

Hinata asked, "lord Forth why did he call you... so your Naruto's dad."

Minato asked, "Hinata tell no one it's for Naruto's protection please?"

Hinata answered, "Ok."

Naruto asked, "Hinata I want you to listen please?"

Hinata looked at Minato who nodded

Minato asked, "So you found out?"

Naruto asked, "Why?..."

Minato answered, "Because I felt that you were the only one I could entrust the power too but Shinato stepped in as the sacrifice for the Jutsu so I kind of tweaked it so both Shinato and the Nine tail fox would be there to help you."

Naruto smiled and said, "I understand I am the forth Hokage's kid after all."

Minato smiled as he hugged Naruto

Naruto asked, "How long have I been out?"

Minato said, "Nearly four days you were just sleeping nothing else we chose not to move you Hinata kept coming here every chance she had. She really likes you Naruto."

Hinata smiled at Naruto

Minato said, "Kushina told me ages ago that the only way to counter the nine tail fox is with love and we try and fill you with it as much as possible always remember this son."

Naruto was stunned at what Hinata had been doing

Minato asked, "What was Shinato like when you met him."

Naruto answered, "He was calm even when he wound up the nine tails by calling it fluffy."

Minato laughed and said, "Yep that's something Shinato would do be serious and still wind up someone."

Naruto grinned and asked, "How is Sasuke?"

Minato asked, "He has been staying with Itachi he woke up yesterday. Tomorrow is your first day at the Ninja Academy."

Naruto said, "I can't wait to show off my skills."

Minato sighed, "I have much to teach you obviously."

Naruto closed his eyes

He was back in front of Shinato and the Nine tails

Shinato smiled said, "We will talk to and to respond all you have to do is think of what you're going to say."

Naruto said, "Thanks."

Naruto opened his eyes

Naruto started to get up and get dressed now he was ready to leave.

Hinata said, "Your mum Kushina is waiting lets go meet her.

The two started to walk off as Minato vanished smiling at them both.

Hinata said, "Naruto Itachi told me that you fought against Danzo to protect Sasuke."

Naruto said, "I will protect my friends even if it costs me my life Hinata."

The sun had set Now and Naruto and Hinata were nearing the estate when five drunken me surrounded them

One drunken man shouted, "Looks like the demon boy has a date."

Another drunken man said, "There five I don't think they grasp that concept yet."

The first one said, "your right he is only five witch means he is in the academy and ninja are not allowed to hurt civilians let finish what the fourth could not finish."

The third tried to Grab Naruto but Hinata stood in the way

Hinata was slapped onto the ground Naruto grew angry at the men

**Shinato said, "Naruto if you want you could simply hurt them not kill them."**

Naruto shouted, "Leave me and my friend alone we don't want any trouble."

One of the drunken men said, "the demon can talk well done."

Suddenly Hinata got up and used gentle fist on the man who sent her to the ground.

The forth drunken man asked, "Hay girl I could show you some real fun with a man that you would never of thought about?"

The fifth Whispered, "Hold her arms down while I ra..."

Naruto used Chakra dash to impale the man in the face with his foot

Naruto shouted, "Nobody Hurts my friends or thinks of hurting my friends and gets away with it."

The first drunken man pulled out a knife and charged towards Naruto he was about to strike him when Hinata moved and sent him backwards. Slowly all of them pulled out daggers and started to close in on them Naruto grabbed Hinata and carried her Bridal style away as he jumped from roof to roof the drunken men followed throwing stuff at him but they were missing their mark. One of the men got lucky and managed to hit Naruto causing him to fall down but he managed to regain himself to not hurt Hinata. Another man surprised them and was about to slam his knife into Naruto when a new shadow sent him crashing back.

Naruto shouted, "Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled and ordered, "Both of you get behind me."

One of the drunken men Shouted, "Ninja get out of the way and let us do our bit for the village."

Another drunken man said, "who cares we can hit the ninja and they can't kill us."

Kakashi said, "Those who break the rules to save your friends are scum but those who abandon there friends and follow the rules are worse than scum."

Kakashi moved at speed knocking the remaining three drunken men out cold.

Four ANBU appeared

Kakashi said, "Take the drunken men to Ibiki."

Suddenly someone shouted, "Kakashi long time."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Anko."

Anko asked, "Baby sitting today are we in this area Kakashi if Minato found out?"

Kakashi said, "Don't worry I was just taking them home and we lost our way."

Naruto said, "Thanks for saving us back their Kakashi."

Anko asked, "Drunken men?"

Kakashi nodded and the three started to head towards the Uzumaki estate

Naruto said, "It's crazy snake lady."

Hinata asked, "Then why did Kakashi call her Anko?"

Anko heard this and jumped in front of them

Anko asked, "what did you call me you little brat?"

Naruto Shouted, "Crazy snake lady."

Anko was about to grab Naruto when a pulse of Naruto's chakra sent her jumping back.

**Shinato said, "Sorry Naruto but something about her troubles me."**

**Naruto said, "What did you do."**

**Shinato said, "Since you have very little control of your Chakra I decided to send a little pulse of it at Anko."**

Naruto said, "Kakashi we should leave before Kushina starts searching for me herself."

Kakashi said, "Right."

The three started to walk away

Anko complained, "Aw and we were having some fun."

The three after ten minutes arrived at the gate to see Kushina fuming

Kakashi said, "Sorry Naruto was nearly attacked I stepped in and fixed it then we had a cup of tea sorry."

Kushina said, "That's ok at least there not hurt."

Kakashi vanished.

Kushina said, "I sent a message to Hiashi saying that Hinata might stay here tonight."

Hinata smiled and said, "Yes please."

Naruto and Hinata ate Dinner with Kushina and went to bed.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

Shinato said, "Hello my lovely villagers I have returned."

Fugaku said, "Tsunade's back."

Shinato said, "Good get her to transplant more reviews in me I need it to think."

Shinato said, "Should the teams be the same as it is already or should it be

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji

Sakura, Kiba and Shino

Fugaku said, "Any other ideas?"

Shinato said, "No let the reviewers decided."

Fugaku said, "So that's there task if they wish to take it chose who should be on what team."

Shinato said, "Yes and the Sensei will stay the same."

Fugaku said, "Why didn't you give the secrets to anyone else."

Shinato smiled and said, "Silly Fugaku if I did it wouldn't be fun."

So reviewers share your thoughts I might use them and thank you


	9. Chapter 9

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 9: Mira's mission.

Mira smiled as she woke up next to Itachi she leaned over him and kissed him on the head. Mira slowly climbed out of bed and dressed in a black mesh armour then over the top placed red plates over the shoulders then at last put on her Jonin jacket it was special Shinato had custom made it for her on one sleeve it had the Uchiha crest while on the other it had the Uzumaki crest she walked over and grabbed her headband and placed it on her head. She took one last look at Itachi and left.

She raced across the village jumping over building she stopped looking at the cornered off Uchiha compound she noticed four ANBU watching her. Suddenly Minato arrived. Minato dropped his guard realizing it was Mira.

Mira said, "Shinato he asked me to take Hanna with me on a S rank mission."

Minato asked, "Was it in one of his old scrolls?"

Mira nodded and said, "we both need to leave we will both return as soon as possible."

Minato asked, "So you have full details of the mission and aren't allowed to tell anyone right?"

Mira nodded again as Minato smiled

Minato said, "Just promise to come back Itachi needs you right now most of all."

Minato along with the ANBU vanished leaving Mira to head towards the Hyuga compound unknown to her she was being watched by a swarm of bugs. The swarm slowly formed into a cloaked man with dark shades and spiky hair.

The cloaked man said, "Good work Mira keep following him."

The cloaked man vanished in another swarm of bugs moving across the village to the Aburame compound.

Mira arrived at the Hyuga estate and entered the main house undetected. She arrived at a bed room and opened the door. She walked over to the bed and realized it was Neji's room she quickly moved out of the room and down the hall until she came to a flight of stairs she crept up the stairs and found herself at two double doors she opened the door to see Hiashi and Hanna asleep. Mira crept over and placed her hand on Hanna and gently woke her up doing so accidentally woke Hiashi who nearly struck Mira with gentle fist in the face.

Hiashi growled, "What are you doing!"

Mira said, "I need Hanna its code SU mission we have to leave right away."

Hanna said, "ok just let me get dressed."

Hiashi said, "Mira go down stairs ask the servants to make some tea for yourself we will be down shortly."

Mira nodded and walked out of the room as Hanna and Hiashi got dressed quickly after a few moments the two Hyuga's came down into Hiashi's office to see Mira sitting down drinking tea with Ko Hyuga.

Ko said, "ok I will go see Itachi later Mira."

Mira smiled as Ko left the room. Hiashi and Hanna smiled and sat in front of Mira around the small tea table.

Hanna said, "Hiashi code SU mission means Shinato Uzumaki missions and it means that he wants me to do something that his little hidden secret group I have no idea where it is at the moment can't do."

Hiashi asked, "Shinato has a secret order?"

Mira nodded and answered, "its kind of like Minato's guards except its a thousand more times complex his group help Jiraiya's spy network In the shadows and they leave no trace of where they have been its ultimate all we know is they scatter across the land of fire they hide themselves better than my abilities that's how good they are."

Hanna explained, "I was considered a member of the group for a while until I got pregnant Shinato put me on standby for them and he told me not to tell unless one of the other members contacted Mira or Itachi."

Hiashi asked, "I take it Minato knew of it?"

Mira answered, "Not till this morning."

Hanna said, "Ok I will go."

Mira said, "Meet me at the gate in five minutes."

Hanna nodded as Mira vanished. Hanabi walked into the room.

Hanna smiled and grabbed Hanabi and hugged her.

Hanna asked, "did Hinata stay the night at the hospital again?"

Hiashi nodded as Hanna hugged the four year old Hanabi. She placed Hanabi on the ground and walked out of the room smiling wearing her Hyuga robes. It consisted of gray pants and a white shirt on top she had a leaf village Jonin jacket she smiled as she raced out of the Hyuga estate and headed towards the gate. When she arrived she saw Itachi there with Mira.

Hanna asked, "Itachi can you look after both of our headbands?"

Mira asked, "Why don't we wear them?"

Hanna answered, "Danzo that's why I will explain it later?"

Itachi took both of their headbands and watched both of them dash off into the forest.

Mira looked at Hanna as they headed towards the land of rain. Hanna smiled thinking back

_Flashback_

Shinato smiled as himself Hanna and Kisara landed on a tree. The three smiled looking at each other

Shinato said, "Nagato hates the leaf village thanks to a mistake during the war times and thanks to Danzo stepping in and Helping Hanzo the great salamander. Lord Jiraiya managed to make him realize that not all leaf ninja are bad but thanks to Danzo he thinks were all bad so we need to re-create that bond for if I am right I think he might be an Uzumaki he could have a lot of answers for me."

Kisara said, "I see lets move."

Hanna thinking, "your working so hard to rebuild your clan Shinato. I'll do my best to help."

_Flashback end_

Mira said, "So he tried to repair Nagato's hatred... I guess he wants us to go and tell him about Danzo he just told us to go to him."

Suddenly the two jumped out of the way as two Kunai nearly hit them attached to the kunai was a scroll the two turned around to see a picture of a white fang mask under it read, "Give to Nagato."

The two grabbed the scroll attached to the Kunai and headed into the land of rain. They arrived at the main hidden village. Hanna activated her Byakugan and they found a hideout east of the village near a massive. Hanna pointed to a massive tower in the middle of the village.

Mira said, "Let's go to the base first."

The two headed towards the base. Both of them froze noticing the ninja inside the base were fighting they waited a few moments and noticed two ninja flee at high speed. The two arrived at the entrance to see a fight had taken place.

The Akauski members looked at the two. Suddenly the member with the sickle charged at them Mira kicked the ninja backwards into the wall

Hanna whispered, "Danzo hasn't arrived yet we have the advantage."

Mira said, "We wish to speak to the leader!"

Another man charged at the two he had a mouth in each hand and was about to strike with a fist when he was sent flying back by Hanna's rotation attack.

Suddenly a purple haired female stepped forward she said, "My name is Konan why do you wish to speak to our leader."

Mira said, "Tell the other members to back off then we talk."

Suddenly the three girls were surrounded by a paper dome.

Konan asked, "Nobody can hear you so what is it?... wait I recognize you now your Hanna Hyuga you came with Shinato last time with that Uchiha girl."

Hanna smiled and said, "It's been a long time Konan but we really need to speak to him its very important."

Mira said, "The one without the piercing."

Konan grinned as the three felt paper move under their feet and all three moved in the air and landed on top of the tall tower in the hidden rain village. Konan opened the paper dome and lead the three into the top of the tower to see Nagato in a massive machine.

Mira asked, "You're in charge right?"

Nagato said, "if Shinato sent you then he would know the truth to that."'

Mira smiled and pulled out a scroll with Nagato's name on it. Mira threw the scroll to Nagato who pulled his hands out of the machine and caught the scroll.

Nagato read the scroll after a few seconds he smiled and closed the scroll before letting it burst into flames.

Nagato said, "Very well I will keep an eye on Danzo for you."

Mira smiled and said, "at the moment both clans share the same fate sitting on the edge of genocide or starting again we have to help them bloom back into what they once were."

Nagato smiled as Hanna and Mira turned around and started to leave the room down the staircase of the tower the two headed back to the leaf village.

Nagato said, "It seems Shinato is strong even in death."

Konan said, "He is one strong ninja nearly as strong as you Nagato."

Nagato looked at Konan and said, "Most likely stronger."

Suddenly Madara arrived with Danzo. Nagato quickly summoned all six paths surrounding Danzo ready to kill.

Madara said, "Nagato he is to join the group if he fails one mission you can kill him if you must understood."

Nagato un-summoned the six paths and sighed. Konan opened a scroll to show a full set of Akauski robes.

Nagato said, "Your partner will be Kisame one of the seven swordsmen of the mist Danzo and don't give me a reason to kill you one toe out of line and that's it."

Danzo nodded and took the robes and walked out of the tower.

Madara said, "Don't kill him just yet Nagato or else..."

Mira

Mira smiled as she landed outside the village with Hanna the two walked towards the gate when two ninja stopped them. Hanna smiled and continued to walk past them as they let them pass realizing who they were. The two walked through the city looking up they noticed the stars were out the two stopped in front of a leaf village pub.

Mira heard one drunk saying, "can you believe that Hyuga princess is going out with the demon wow she must be dumb to fall for that type of monster.

Another drunk said, "I guess her parents don't love her and taught her how to be a little bitch to attach to demons."

Mira looked at the two drunk member several veins were starting to pop on her head as she grew angry at this.

The first drunk man said, "Did you hear the fourth Hokage doesn't even care he sends ninja to protect the demon and the slu..."

Mira sent the man crashing into the wall while Hanna moved paralyzing the other man from escaping. Mira grabbed both men and smashed them into the ground several bone cracking noises were made as she picked one of the men up and kicked him across the street.

Mira said, "My father gave his life for Naruto he is a hero and the penalty in my books is death." Mira activated her Sharingan. Suddenly several ANBU arrived along with the Hokage and Kakashi, Hiashi and Anko. The ANBU along with the three Jonin moved in trying to restrain Mira as Hanna watched on the side lines.

Mira slammed her fist into an ANBU mask braking it completely along with sending him down the street. Mira grabbed another ANBU and threw him inside the bar for him to crash through two tables. She dodged another ANBU's attack and smacked him in the back of the head knocking him out. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder she kneeled down in pain her entire chakra network was paralyzed she couldn't move. After struggling for a moment she looked up to see Hanna and Hiashi.

Minato said, "Mira must you do this every time I can't keep replacing ANBU."

Hanna said, "The one in the bar has a fractured spine along with several broken ribs, the one down the road has several skull fractures in the face while the one at your feet lord Hokage has the same except for the back of the head and a broken skull. The two drunken men have are in no immediate danger but have many bones broken all over the body."

Minato sighed fearing the next question he had to ask

Minato said, "So what did they say?"

Mira looked at Hanna who smiled and said, "They called Naruto a demon and Hinata... a ... bitch slut that hangs off the demon."

Hiashi quickly moved to restrain Mira once again as she tried to move and kick the two out cold drunken men again.

Mira shouted, "your her father this way your hands won't be dirty."

Suddenly Itachi arrived next to Mira smiling he said, "Mira I have something to tell you... I think we should just forget the incident for now let Minato deal with it with Ibiki right."

Itachi turned over to Minato and said, "I still stand by my resignation."

Minato nodded as Mira and Itachi vanished.

Minato sighed, "Great that means seven civilian arrests tonight just what I need."

Hanna asked, "What was it about?"

Hizashi answered, "I will tell you later."

The two Hyuga vanished

Minato said, "Kakashi, Anko take the injured ANBU along with the civilians to the hospital I need to go see Kushina she is nearly as bad as Mira when it comes to what people say about Naruto."

The remaining ANBU along with the two Jonin nodded as Minato vanished.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Kisara asked, "Did you have to teach her the insane strength of Tsunade?"

Shinato answered, "Yep. I think it suits her rather well if I don't mind adding."

Kisara asked, "So what with the thing with Nagato?"

Shinato said, "Sorry spoilers."

Kisara grinned seductively and walked over to Shinato placing both arms around his neck

Kisara asked, "please?"

**_A/N i was thinking do you want me to put in ninja training them developing a skill or would you be more surprised by me just dropping in a new skill random training please tell me why by PM or review it would be very helpfull_**


	10. Chapter 10

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 10: The academy

**_Sorry quick break_**

Shinato said, "To all my loyal ninja and my faithful reviewers this chapter will be a time skipping chapter it will fit nearly four years at the academy in it."

Tsunade said, "It's a bad idea to fast forward but you're the Hokage so they will put their faith in your plans."

Fugaku said, "Sometimes you're a pain in the ass."

Shinato said, "Get in line for that comment."

**_OK lets begin the chapter_**

Naruto

Naruto woke up Hinata was slowly getting up in the bed next to his bed

Naruto asked, "Hinata are you ready for our first day?"

Hinata smiled

Naruto and Hinata quickly got dressed and went down stairs to see Minato and Kushina eating breakfast.

Naruto and Hinata both sat down and started to eat Naruto passed Hinata a basket full of cinnamon rolls.

Hinata smiled hiding her blush she said, "Thank you Naruto."

The two finished breakfast and were about to leave when Kakashi arrived.

Kakashi said, "I will escort these two to the school now for you Minato."

Naruto and Hinata walked with Kakashi over to the school

**Shinato said, "Naruto Let Sasuke have the attention of the fan girls don't try to take it."**

**Naruto asked, "What do you mean?"**

**Shinato said, "You will see."**

Naruto and Hinata walked around the corner to see a bunch of girls surrounding Sasuke Uchiha

**Naruto said, "I see."**

Naruto shouted, "Sasuke how are you today."

Sasuke looked up Naruto noticed his face was darker and colder than it had ever been.

Sasuke said, "I am fine."

Naruto smiled and said, "Good."

Naruto stepped forwards to shake Sasuke's hand when a pink haired girl hit him."

The girl growled, "Stay away from our beloved Sasuke! Demon."

Hinata Shouted, "Don't hit Naruto or else Sakura. And he is Naruto not what you called him."

Another girl moved away and said, "That wasn't very nice... he kind of looks like the fourth Hokage."

Sakura retorted, "So what he just... A."

Sasuke Growled, "Sakura!"

The girl that stood up for Naruto walked over to Naruto and said, "Hello I am Ino your Naruto Kushina's kid right."

Naruto nodded

Ino said, "Your not a demon its just billboard brow being stupid."

Sakura looked at Ino and shouted, "Shut up Ino pig."

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke was looking at her.

Naruto said, "I don't mind I am ok."

Sasuke stormed off as the bell went

Hinata said, "Good we should get to class."

The two walked over to the academy building and slowly came to their class

Naruto sat down on his left Sat Hinata and on his right sat Ino.

A Chunin arrived and said, "Hello my Name is Iruka I will be one of your sensei's

Another Chunin arrived.

Iruka said, "This man her is Mizuki he will be another sensei for this class."

Mizuki started to hand everyone a book that said, "Tactics 101 in battle."

Iruka said, "Read the first two chapters you have ten minutes."

**Naruto said, "This is boring."**

**Shinato said, "Learn it even though its a joke."**

**Naruto said, "What do you mean."**

**Shinato said, "If everyone used Tactics out of these books then everyone would of died a long time ago."**

**Naruto said, "Why do we learn it then."**

**Shinato said, "To give us an idea to form our own battle plans and tactics."**

Naruto read the two chapters and put his hand up

Iruka looked up and asked, "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto said, "my butt has more tactics than this book its a joke."

Everyone started to laugh

Iruka answered with a grin, "Naruto that might be true only if you eat a hundred cans of baked beans but until then keep reading the book."

Everyone laughed again

Naruto was still standing up and said, "I finished it two minutes ago."

Mizuki said, "You know you were meant to read the words not just look at the pictures without understanding them."

**Shinato, "Naruto use Chakra pulse on the class and shut the weakling Mizuki up."**

Naruto sat down now he was pissed off

Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder

Hinata whispered, "Mizuki was out of line you did the right thing ignoring it."

Naruto smiled he calmed down."

Mizuki shouted, "Naruto go over there and sit down we don't want you distracting the other students."

Naruto looked at Mizuki and was about to talk

Hinata said, "I finished the book in the same time as Naruto did."

Ino stood up and said, "Same here."

Sasuke got up and said, "I finished it as well. Sasuke then sat back down in front of Naruto.

Mizuki Ordered, "So Naruto go sit over there now!"

Naruto sat still

Iruka said, "That's enough both of you Naruto you can stay there its fine with me Mizuki that comment was out of line."

Slowly the day trudged on and everyone went home.

Slowly the days, weeks months years trudged pass now everyone was in their fourth and final year at the academy.

Naruto walked outside to the family training grounds

Minato said, "Now you know the Jonin Shadow clone jutsu and substitution I am going to teach you my famous Rasengon and another type of transformation jutsu."

Naruto smiled as His father taught him the Rasengon

Itachi 

Itachi smiled looking at the three ninja Kushina, Ko and Mira. The four sat down in Itachi's apartment as Itachi placed the tea on the table.

Itachi said, "Shinato has tasked us to protect the village from threats on the inside he has a set multiple plans up and as his student I want to see them all be set in motion but first we need more members."

Mira said, "First mission for our group find acceptable members to join our ranks."

Kushina said, "Its about time I get to have some action lets move."

Ko said, "Itachi Mira thank you because of this Hiashi removed my cage bird seal."

Everyone smiled and vanished leaving Itachi and Mira alone the two locked the apartment and left.

**_Graduation day_**

Naruto walked around the corner to see Hinata he smiled

Hinata blushed a little and said, "Today we graduate. You looking forward to it?"

Naruto said, "yes I am looking forward to it I can show everyone my new jutsu."

Minato said, "Naruto don't go showing them that jutsu let Sasuke get the rookie of the year. Remember what I told you."

_Flashback_

Naruto walked into the kitchen

Naruto said, "Sasuke is being such a duck butt."

Minato held down a laugh and said, "Why?"

Naruto said, "Ever since Danzo killed his clan he has been a cold dark depressed duck butt."

Minato said, "I will pass it on to Itachi."

Naruto said, "Cool."

Minato said, "I know it was a few months ago but I think you should not get top of the class let him have it trust me it will do you better if you do."

Naruto said, "Ok

_Flashback end_

Hinata smiled as Minato left

Hinata and Naruto both walked into the academy

Suddenly Ino came running over to the two calling out there name.

Ino shouted, "Naruto Hinata can you believe that were about to graduate cool right."

Naruto smiled

Hinata said, "let's go meet up with the others."

Naruto and Hinata sat down Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino and Ino soon came up to them.

Naruto said, "Hello."

Kiba said, "Today we get our teams."

Shikamaru said, "Troublesome."

Choji kept eating his chippies

Ino asked, "Naruto who would you like in your teams?"

Naruto said, "In the words of Shikamaru Troublesome."

Everyone laughed

The bell went Naruto and his group walked off to class."

Once everyone sat down Iruka stood up

Iruka said, "Yesterday graduation test results are in you all pass Sasuke you are Rookie of the year."

Everyone cheered

Iruka said, Today you will be put in your teams."

The class room was silent

Iruka said, "Team Ten Ino, Choji and Shikamaru."

Ino thinking, "Dam I wanted to be in Naruto or Sasuke's team."

Mizuki said, "Team eight Kiba, Shino and..."

Iruka said, "Sorry there has been a change the third member of team eight will be Sakura."

Sakura screamed, "What I don't get to be with Sasuke!"

Ino said, "guess it's not to be."

Sakura shouted, "Shut up Ino Pig."

Ino thinking, "I guess Hinata gets to be on his team awesome."

Mizuki Shouted, "Quiet."

Iruka said, "Thank you. Team Seven will be Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto."

Hinata smiled at Naruto

Iruka said, "Team Seven please stay here your sensei will be here soon Team Eight your sensei will meet you in room 407 team ten your sensei will meet you in room 415 please go to the respective rooms and wait for the."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato said, "Naruto needs to go to the wave country."

Fugaku said, "Itachi should tell Sasuke how to get powerful eyes?"

Shinato said, "And what be revenge driven that's why I only let Itachi know the secrets."

Fugaku said, "Fine so what do you plan on doing with the swordsmen."

Shinato said, "I don't know let's just let it roll out."

Tsunade said, "Shinato your running low on reviews you need more otherwise you will die."

Fugaku said, "Tsunade why does he need reviews so much."

Tsunade said, "Because he is a Baka and chose to cheat death when the death god has his hand in him already."

Shinato said, "I love you guys so fun."

Hizashi said, "Hello Shinato."

Shinato said, "More for the party, Tsunade no sake!"

Tsunade said, "Dam."

Kisara asked, "Come on be nice to sensei?"

Shinato said, "Fine Tsunade you can have one bottle."


	11. Chapter 11

I Don't own Naruto

Naruto Chapter: 11 Team Seven

Naruto set up the trap

**Shinato said, "He is not going to fall for it."**

**Naruto said, "Serves him right for being lazy."**

**Shinato said, "I guess."**

Naruto sat back down as the door opened A ninja walked in only to be hit with the eraser

Naruto shouted, "We get him... Kakashi!"

Sasuke thinking, "I can't believe he fell for it."

Hinata said, "Hello Kakashi."

Kakashi said, "Hello how about we go outside and introduce ourselves. Its good to see you haven't changed Naruto. And I see you haven't either Hinata."

Kakashi moved over quickly grabbing a pink haired Ninja by her head.

Kakashi growled, "You should be with your squad not spying on other team mates because stuff like that in a war could get you killed by accident."

The three new Genin walked out of the room.

They all sat down outside.

Kakashi said, "Ok everyone introduce yourselves."

Hinata asked, "Can you show us?"

Kakashi said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake things I like I don't feel like telling you that things I hate I hate lots of things my hobbies are I have lots. Now its your turn. Hinata you can go first."

Hinata said, "My Name is Hinata Hyuga things I like Flower Pressing and my friends and family. Things I hate. People who think that only those born with power can be a great ninja my Hobbies are training flower pressing."

Naruto said, "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki I like Ramen and my friends and family and training I hate Sasuke who thinks he is better than everyone my hobbies are training gardening and eating Ramen."

Sasuke said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I wish to get stronger so I can kill someone I hate Danzo for killing my clan and taking their eyes and my Hobbies are Training."

Kakashi said, "Very good. Meet me tomorrow at training ground seven at 6:00 and you might not want to eat breakfast."

Hinata put her hand up

Kakashi asked, "Yes?"

Hinata lowered her hand and pointed to a bush

Hinata whispered, "Someone is there."

Naruto threw a Kunai just above the bush causing a pink ninja to run away.

Hinata asked, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Kakashi said, "This is a test to see if you are ready to become a ninja out of the 27 ninja chosen from the academy only nine will pass. Good bye."

Kakashi vanished

Hinata asked, "Naruto do you want to come training with me at my estate?"

Sasuke stormed off

Kakashi

Minato sat in the Hokage office when Kakashi entered. Itachi stopped talking to Minato and looked at Kakashi.

Itachi asked, "What did you think of team seven?"

Kakashi said, "They already know teamwork but something troubles me Sasuke he is a lot darker lately. I will have to keep an eye on him."

Itachi asked, "What of Naruto?"

Kakashi said, "He chose to prank me when I arrived late he defiantly is his mother's son even Iruka is unsure of Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata's skill level."

Minato smiled and ordered, "Kakashi so you're teaching Naruto you better train him well."

Kakashi asked, "Yes I will. Do you know Naruto's skill Level?"

Minato said, "He knows the Jonin level Shadow clone jutsu and he knows a few other jutsu you will have to see."

Itachi said, "He is immune to Genjutsu I tried my strongest one on him and it did nothing."

Minato asked, "Why?"

Itachi said, "He painted the Hokage faces leaving only yours out drew a massive Sharingan on me. It didn't work so I made him clean it all off."

Minato laughed at this.

Kakashi asked, "How come he is immune to Genjutsu?"

Minato explained, "because of the Nine tail fox's chakra in him it constantly is being mixed with his."

Itachi explained, "Cancelling Genjutsu out instantly."

The next Day

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were waiting at the training grounds when Kakashi arrived three hours late.

Kakashi said, "Sorry I had to help an old Lady cross the street."

Naruto said, "I could have had breakfast but no thanks to you."

Kakashi said, "The test is to get the bells off me by any means possible come at me like you're going to kill me got it."

Naruto said, "Ok."

Kakashi said, "Teamwork I know you already have and you have till lunch time to get them. Begin."

Kakashi jumped back Naruto charged towards him.

Kakashi said, "Lesson one taijutsu."

Naruto aimed punches towards Kakashi who blocked and dodged them all Suddenly Hinata appeared and started to attack Kakashi who this time had to evade this he jumped away. Naruto charged back at Kakashi aiming a punch towards Kakashi's head causing him to duck only to be forced to jump away by Sasuke trying to kick Kakashi. Who landed near the trees only to dodge Hinata's left hook to the gut she activated her Byakugan and forced Kakashi to fall back only to realize he had fallen into Naruto's trap.

Kakashi thinking, "There good I might have to use it."

Naruto shouted, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Kakashi was now in a fight with all the shadow clones he slammed a Kunai in two clones and kicked the third one out of the way he turned around to see Sasuke.

Kakashi said, "Lesson two Ninjutsu."

Sasuke appeared and created a Fire ball towards Kakashi who was forced to retreat right near Hinata who aimed a flurry of hits towards Kakashi who was forced to evade once again he lifted his headband to show his Sharingan.

Naruto shouted, "Rasengon!"

Kakashi moved dodging the rasengon by knocking it down wards only to realize it was a shadow clone Kakashi jumped away. Only to parry another one of Hinata's attack.

Kakashi thinking, "These three are giving me a run for my money... Minato taught Naruto Rasengon I wonder what else."

Kakashi said, "Lesson three Genjutsu."

Hinata was trapped in a Genjutsu for a second Kakashi neared her Kakashi was forced to dodge again using a substitution jutsu Hinata smiled as Kakashi landed on the tree. he was on a tree when hundreds of Shiriken was thrown towards him. Kakashi dodged the attack only to see another flurry of weapons come towards him he neared the river.

Naruto asked, "A ninja must see through deception right Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned around to see Shinato holding a Rasengon Naruto charged towards Kakashi who dodged the attack forcing Naruto to crash into the ground with the Rasengon leaving a crater. Kakashi then jumped back dodging a kick from Sasuke he was forced back away from Naruto. Sasuke sent a fire ball towards Kakashi.

Suddenly Kakashi came under Sasuke pulling him into the ground only his head was showing. Kakashi jumped back only to fight a shadow clone he quickly destroyed the clone vanished Kakashi was suddenly sent into the air for two clones to kick him back down to the ground. Kakashi used another substitution jutsu

Kakashi said, "Five minutes to go guys."

Kakashi could see all three of them huffing and puffing

Kakashi said, "Is that all you got well I am disappointed by this you haven't even used every idea in your head yet maybe you should all go back to the academy."

Hinata asked, "Can we have the bells please Kakashi?"

Kakashi said, "Sure."

Kakashi gave Hinata all the bells.

Kakashi said, "You all Pass well done."

Naruto shouted, "We did it!"

Kakashi said, "You will all receive your first Mission tomorrow."

Kakashi vanished

Hinata smiled as she looked at Naruto she realized Sasuke was already walking off.

Hinata asked, "Naruto want to come and get some Ramen with me?"

Naruto nodded and held his hand out to Hinata both of them headed over to the ramen shop.

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter**

**Thank you for all of your reviews**

Shinato said, "Surprises are fun."

Hizashi said, "What are you up to."

Shinato looked innocent and said, "Nothing."

Fugaku walked in suddenly a massive picture of a girl wearing no clothing appeared in front of him Fugaku stopped using His Sharingan

Fugaku said, "Shinato you asshole I am going to kill you."

Shinato said, "I told you not to try and strain you're eye because now you have that dirty picture in your head forever."

Hizashi said, "I should of guessed."

Fugaku starts chasing Shinato with a Kunai who is laughing as he evades every swing at him

Shinato thinking, "What could the nine tail fox affinity be?"

Kisara answered, "it could be fire you know how his chakra can burn right when Kushina was in one tail mode."

Fugaku asked, "Is he going to learn fire jutsu because he has the fox."

Shinato answered, "I don't know I guess we will just have to see what his natural affinity."

Fugaku lunged at Shinato with the Kunai only to be caught and thrown through the wall while Shinato laughed

Shinato said, "maybe the reviewers have an idea if so they should give a reason why."


	12. Chapter 12

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 12: First Mission C Rank to A Rank

**Naruto**

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Kakashi all walked into the Hokage office Minato and Itachi both smiled

Minato said, "Today you have three choices

Escort a bridge builder, find the lords cat, Help out at the Academy."

Naruto said, "Escort a bridge builder."

Hinata nodded Sasuke just stared at his brother and Kakashi smiled

Kakashi smiled said, "Looks like we will escort the bridge builder."

There was a knocking on the door as a drunken man walked in holding a bottle of Sake

Minato explained, "Tazuna these ninja will be escorting you to the bridge and guard you while you finish."

Tazuna asked, "Why do I get these snot noise kids?"

Hinata whispered, "Naruto ignore him." Naruto smiled as Hinata moved away.

Kakashi ordered, "Meet at the gate in ten minutes."

Everyone left leaving Kakashi to stand in front of Itachi and Minato

Minato asked, "What is troubling you?"

Kakashi asked, "How did Naruto manage to do a perfect transformation of Shinato he never met him?"

Smiling Minato explained, "He did meet him he was only an hour old and the man got sealed within him. Shinato also explained to him about the nine tails a few days after the Uchiha massacre in his mind."

Kakashi's eye went wider as Minato paused for a moment smiling at his old student

Minato continued, "I am actually surprised he didn't do a transformation version of the nine tails. I think he knew it wouldn't end well if the villagers saw him do that."

Minato smiled as Kakashi vanished. Kakashi arrived at the village gate to see everyone there waiting

Tazuna asked, "Why do I get little kids guarding me?"

Kakashi said, "That's what you get when you pay for a C Rank."

The four of them started to walk Kakashi looked around it was a nice sunny day

Naruto looked at the ground to see a puddle. He Nodded towards Hinata and Sasuke.

They kept walking when Naruto Grabbed Tazuna and pulled him out of the way the three surrounded the bridge builder on Kakashi's command. As two ninja charged towards Kakashi ripping him to pieces. The two attacks threw a Kuna at Naruto who took it unfazed and with Sasuke charged towards the attackers who jumped to the side Naruto took the one on the left while Sasuke took the one on the right.

Naruto blocked a left hook from one of the attackers and slammed his foot into his face sending him crashing back. He then proceeded to create a rasengon slamming it into the attackers gut blasting him through several trees killing him.

Sasuke dodged the Kunai slice at his head and impaled the man with his gut. The attacker swung another attack at Sasuke who dodged it once again and made for slicing his neck only to find it was a water clone.

The second attacker appeared in front of Hinata and charged towards Tazuna. Hinata activated her Byakugan moving in she struck the attacker in the arms and legs paralyzing him Hinata then stepped back as Sasuke slammed his foot into his back knocking him out. Suddenly Kakashi arrived.

Sasuke taunted, "Not going to cry are you like a little girl."

Naruto shouted, "Sasuke!"

Kakashi said, "Let's have a look at the injury."

Hinata said, "I saw you get ripped to… I see."

Kakashi said, "I wanted to see what you would do now Naruto let's see the injury. Also I wanted to see who those three were after if it was Ninja attacking ninja or after Tazuna."

Kakashi looked at Naruto's hand to see nothing.

**Shinato said, "Chakra armour you can tell him."**

Naruto explained, "It's my Chakra armour I focus it around my body and it protects me from some attacks. It doesn't drain me or anything."

Kakashi asked, "Who taught you that jutsu?"

Naruto said, "Hinata and Shinato."

Hinata smiled and said, "No I didn't you told me you felt like you never run out of chakra and you told me you could focus it outside of your body so I said why don't you use it for a ultimate defence instead of offence."

Naruto said, "That's right and Shinato gave me the rest of the idea."

Kakashi said, "Shinato developed that Chakra bending ability they called it his Kiekie Genki and while he used it not even Itachi could copy his jutsu."

Hinata said, "Hold on C rank Ninja shouldn't of attacked us."

Kakashi rounded on Tazuna

Kakashi said, "We should drop the mission right now and get more skilled ninja. If you knew ninja were after you why did you ask for such a low level mission because this should be an A rank Mission."

Hinata apologized, "Sorry its just we aren't experienced enough to handle these kinds of missions."

Tazuna said, "a man named Gato is after me and we can't afford an A rank Mission we are to poor."

**Shinato said, "I say we do it."**

Naruto said, "We should continue the mission."

Sasuke and Hinata both Nodded

Kakashi said, "Fine we will continue but everyone be on your guard. Also you can pay us the rest when your able to."

Naruto and the rest of the group continued towards the land of waves they soon arrived at the docks they climbed on a boat and headed towards the land of waves the mist hung around the group the entire trip. After an hour on the water they arrived at the other side

The four walked through the forest. Naruto's eyes twitched as he suddenly threw a Kunai at a white rabbit.

Hinata said, "Naruto… hold on."

Kakashi shouted, "Look out!"

A massive sword came through the air. A man appeared standing on the edge of the sword

Kakashi said, "Zabuza demon of the mist."

Zabuza said, "I see my name has gotten around good."

Kakashi asked, "Why are you here?"

Zabuza answered, "To kill a bridge builder for Gato who hired me looks like I will have to fight you all first."

Kakashi said, "Sorry but you have to get through me first."

Zabuza said, "Kakashi of the Sharingan the copy cat Ninja."

Kakashi moved his headband to show the Sharingan

Zabuza said, "Hidden Mist Jutsu."

Kakashi smiled and thinking, "I see weakening the Sharingan gaze I should of expected this."

Zabuza said, "Water Dragon Jutsu."

Kakashi mimicked the same jutsu and did it back to Zabuza they were at equal power Suddenly Kakashi was trapped in Zabuza's prison

Kakashi shouted, "Everyone run get out of here Now!"

Naruto spoke calmly, "We fight as a team Kakashi were not leaving you!"

Zabuza jeered, "three Genin eight places on each of them to strike."

Zabuza created a water clone who walked over towards the group of Genin. Naruto and Sasuke both threw a barrage of Kunai towards the water clone Zabuza who dodged it effortlessly.

Zabuza grinned and mocked, "You might have skill at throwing weapons but your nothing compared to me demon of the mist."

Naruto charged towards Zabuza aiming a left hook at his head. Zabuza jumped back and blocked a kunai stab to the gut with his sword he proceeded to parry Naruto off and slice upwards flicking Naruto's headband off while he jumped back more to get distance.

Zabuza said, "your weak."

Naruto charged at Zabuza again who slammed his sword down. Naruto dodged the attack and made a side step kick towards Zabuza's leg forcing him to jump back. Naruto grabbed his headband. Hinata moved in and activated her Byakugan she made three open palm strikes at Zabuza who once again dodged them. He moved his sword about to decapitate Hinata when Naruto moved again aiming a kick at his head forcing him to stop the attack and dodge the attack. Suddenly Sasuke appeared and sent barrage of fire Shiriken at Zabuza who dodged the attack. Only to be caught in Hinata's jutsu this time she managed to rip the water clone to pieces.

Naruto attacked the real Zabuza in the air with a rasengon as he descended but the demon ninja dodged it effortlessly. the attack went into the water as four more Naruto clones emerged from under water and managed to grab hold of Zabuza who then proceeded to look at the other genin only to see another Naruto with a rasengon slowly walk towards him.

Naruto asked, "Why do they call you demon of the mist?"

Zabuza answered, "Because I listened to a man with a fang mask I killed my entire graduating genin in the genin exam that's how I got the title I killed all my friends in order to become a genin myself... that's why they call it blood mist village."

Naruto said, "So your not like me... rot in hell demon."

Naruto charged towards Zabuza who was forced to free Kakashi from the water prison he managed to use his sword to dispel all the Naruto clones he proceeded to jump out of the way from Naruto's attack.

Zabuza shouted, "Water style water dragon bomb."

Naruto watched as another water dragon collided with Zabuza's Naruto charged towards Zabuza realizing Hinata and Sasuke were at his side. The three charged towards Zabuza surrounding him. Hinata moved in striking Zabuza in his arms causing him to release the water dragon. All three genin jumped back as Kakashi's water dragon slammed into Zabuza pining him onto a tree. Kakashi and the other Genin moved in about to strike Zabuza when several needles hit Zabuza's neck

The newcomer had a white mask on she said, "Thank you for helping me take down Zabuza I have been following him for weeks."

Naruto asked, "Who are you?"

Kakashi said, "Naruto its ok its a member of the Mist village assassination core."

The mist faded

Hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry its short

Shinato said, "Things are getting fun."

Hizashi smiled and said, "Naruto is a good influence on Hinata I wonder."

Holly said, "If they become a couple?"

Kisara asked, "Want to place a bet on it?"

Shinato grinned and said, "I think they get together after the mission."

Hizashi said, "I say they get together when their older."

Kisara thinking, "This should be fun. Didn't think that when we caught you spying on Holly with Byakugan."

Holly giggled and said, "I did the same to him when I had the chance."


	13. Chapter 13

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 13: Paid revelation

Naruto said, "Ok."

**Shinato said, "Dispose of the body on site. Very odd."**

Naruto asked, "Don't they dispose of the body on site?"

Kakashi whispered, "Keep an eye out for them ok."

Naruto nodded

Hinata, Sasuke and Tazuna came forwards

Kakashi looked around and said, "lets go…"

Kakashi was about to fall to the ground when Naruto and Hinata both caught him.

Naruto said, "Kakashi."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and said, "He is out of Chakra he should be fine in a week."

**Shinato said, "Zabuza would be out for a week as well so it makes it far I guess."**

Naruto said, "We should move quickly then."

Naruto made two shadow clones and carried Kakashi towards the village

After an hour of walking they arrived at Tazuna's house

Tazuna said, "You can all rest here."

Inari asked, "Tazuna who are these?"

Tazuna said, "These are ninja assigned to protect me."

Inari said, "We don't need them all they will do is bring trouble."

Tazuna growled, "Enough Inari."

Tazuna turned to Kakashi and His team and said, "Sorry about him I will tell you why later."

Naruto said, "Ok

A few hours passed and the three had dinner after that Inari went to bed.

Tazuna said, "A few weeks before I left Inari's mother was taken by Gato as a threat to force me to tell him what I was up to she and if I didn't they said they would not just kill her but rape her and that every one of his men would have a go until she got pregnant then they would keep her as their slave and when she gives birth she will become the goons sex slave and if the child is a girl my daughter would watch her being raped."

Hinata gasped and was on the verge of tears Naruto gave her a hug

Naruto said, "I will get her back even if it costs me my life

**Shinato said, "Good answer its true there are some sick people out there personally I would love to kill them all."**

**Naruto said, "Why do people do that or say that stuff."**

**Shinato said, "Being a ninja is not about killing it's about doing things that are right and men like the Perv sage are the nice version of men who use women to the full extent they can think of if it will give them control over someone."**

**Naruto said, "When I become Hokage I will..."**

**Shinato said, "What purge the world of people like that many have tried good luck with that."**

Kakashi said, "The ninja world is a horrible at times."

**Shinato said, "But so fun when it comes to fighting."**

Kakashi said, "We have one week I say we rest up and train but first a good night sleep."

Everyone went to their bedrooms.

Three days passed.

Naruto passed out he woke to see someone above him she was picking flowers.

Naruto asked, "Who are you?"

The girl answered, "My name is Haku."

**Shinato said, "She is the Mist Ninja who saved Zabuza."**

Naruto asked, "Haku that's a nice name. Are you a ninja?"

Haku asked, "I was trained by my adopted father. What is a leaf village ninja doing here?"

Naruto answered, "Here to build a bridge for the village and to stop Gato."

Haku asked, "Gato the crime lord what do you know about him?"

**Shinato said, "Ha I was right I know tell her about Gato and what he plans to do to his female captives that will strike right where it hurts."**

Naruto explained, "The Man who is building a bridge his daughter was Kidnapped Gato said he would allow every goon he has to rape her and if she got pregnant and the baby was a girl do the same to the child with her watching."

**Shinato said, "Look at her we got her now tell her that if she gets Zabuza to side with you we can get Gato nice and neatly."**

Haku said, "He is an evil man."

Naruto said, "I am sure my village would let you two live peacefully their if you help up my friends and family can pull some strings so you are not on the run anymore."

Haku said, "I would like to stop running."

**Shinato said, "We need to draw the fight out so it seems like were weak and powerless trick Gato into a false sense and then strike."**

Naruto said, "You know how you can pass someone off as dead can you pass everyone off as near dead it will pull Gato out where we could kill him."

Haku said, "Sounds like a plan I will see what I can do. The attack will be in four days I suspect."

Naruto smiled and walked away.

Naruto walked over to another clearing to see Hinata finish tree climbing. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto asked, "How's it going Hinata?"

Hinata said, "Its going good I wish I had a new jutsu to practice instead of tree climbing though."

Naruto asked, "How about I teach you Rasengon?"

Hinata asked, "Isn't that your family jutsu?"

Naruto said, "Minato won't mind."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and summoned a bucket of balloons.

Naruto explained, "First you have to pop the water balloon just with your chakra make it explode that's the first step."

Hinata smiled trying to hide her blush and said, "Thank you Naruto."

**Hope you enjoyed my chapter even though it was a little small.**

Shinato said, "Hizashi come here."

Hizashi asked, "What now?"

Shinato answered, "I say we should make a club."

Shisui said, "Hello lord Shinato."

Shinato asked, "Hello hay you're missing one eye?"

Shisui explained, "Danzo got one of them. I gave the other one to a precious person of the Hokage's"

Hizashi said, "How about the dead leaf guardians."

Shisui said, "Too stringy how about Shimigami leaf guards."

Shinato said, "Excellent let's celebrate."

Shinato handed everyone a bottle of Sake Tsunade and Fugaku entered the room

Tsunade said, "Don't mind if I do."

Tsunade spat out the liquid

Tsunade said, "What did you do?"

Shinato said, "Nothing."

Hiashi said, "I should of guessed he switched it with water."

Shinato said, "Soapy water to be accurate ops."

Tsunade jumped and sent Shinato flying.

Tsunade said, "I am going to kill you."

Shisui said, "Nine tail fox bet you to that."

Tsunade said, "Shut up."


	14. Chapter 14

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 14 The bridge

Slowly the rest of the week passed the sun slowly arose Naruto was still asleep

Kakashi said, "Tazuna me, Hinata and Sasuke will come with you to the bridge Naruto can come later."

Tazuna said, "Ok."

Tazuna along with the ninja walked over to the bridge to see no one there, he walks further on the bridge slowly mist starts to surround him. Kakashi realized what was about to happen along with the other two genin and the three surrounded Tazuna

Zabuza said, "Time to settle this Kakashi of the Sharingan

Kakashi said, "Yes lets settle this."

Haku said, "I will take the little ones."

Zabuza charged a t Kakashi swinging his sword

Kakashi jumps avoiding the attack.

Sasuke charges towards Haku who smiles

Haku creates a massive Ice dome around her and Sasuke. Sasuke tries to run out of the ice dome only to be sent flying back with a barrage of needles cutting him all over. Sasuke stood up and sent four fire balls towards some of the ice Mirrors to do nothing. Haku moved towards Sasuke kicking him back onto the ground. Sasuke slowly stood up as another barrage of needles cut across Sasuke sending him into the ground again this time a few had sunk into the skin. Sasuke slowly staggered back up all around him in ever mirror was an image of Haku

Naruto

Naruto slowly wakes up.

**Shinato said, "Inari he is in trouble down stairs."**

**Naruto said, "Got it."**

Naruto moves towards the door when three goons enter Naruto sends them flying back into the wall with three Shadow clones holding them there. He proceeds to create a rasengon to go one level down. Naruto stands in front of Inari and three more bandits. Using three shadow clones he sends the bandits crashing through the wall. The clones then move impaling the bandits in the chest with a rasengon killing them. The two bandits that were upstairs come crashing down the stairs as Inari runs off. Naruto quickly knocks the two bandits out and ties them up. He starts to rush towards the bridge.

Hinata

Hinata using her Byakugan to see Kakashi fighting Zabuza and Sasuke struggling with Haku.

_Flashback_

Naruto asked, "Hinata you can use your Byakugan to give your targets a sudden burst of energy right?"

Hinata answered, "Yes Naruto."

Naruto elaborated, "I met Haku she was the mist assassin a week ago who saved Zabuza both of them will help us."

Hinata asked, "What do you want me to?"

Naruto explained, "Zabuza will try and shake of Kakashi and come for Tazuna not to kill him so it will be okay I want you to tell him when you strike him to act like he can barely move then transform into Zabuza and do the same to Kakashi he will see through this just tell him its part of your plan."

Hinata said, "Ok I will do it Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said, "Good job with the rasengon completing stage one."

_Flashback end._

Zabuza and Kakashi parried sword to Kunai both of them jumped back. Kakashi moved towards Zabuza blocking his sword slash with his Kunai Kakashi slammed his foot into Zabuza's gut sending him flying back Kakashi proceeded to upper kick Zabuza in the chin only to realize it was a water clone. The real Zabuza meters away from Kakashi charged towards Tazuna. Hinata stood in the way activating her Byakugan using gentle fist struck Zabuza in the arms and legs stopping him in his tracks Hinata proceeded to use transformation jutsu. Kakashi moved In the direction Zabuza went to see him charging strait towards him.

Zabuza parried with Kakashi using only a Kunai Kakashi realized who it was whispered, "Hinata." Zabuza nodded and activating Byakugan striking Kakashi she whispered, "Stay down until Gato arrives." Kakashi collapsed on the ground. Hinata transformed back to her original self and looked towards Sasuke smiling seeing Naruto arrive.

Haku looked at Sasuke as he collapsed un able to move at all. When Naruto arrived shattering two mirrors destroying the jutsu completely Haku landed on the ground as Naruto charged towards her she jumped back only to be struck by Hinata she went down onto the ground her mask falling off.

Naruto and Hinata both stood still weak as the mist cleared Hinata smiled looking at Naruto who grinned the two looked down the bridge as the mist cleared to see Gato and his men all of them were holding weapons.

Gato said, "Two kids men kill them all even Zabuza the demon of the mist don't make me laugh."

Inari shouted, "Not any more we don't want you terrorizing our village anymore."

Behind Inari stood over a hundred villagers with weapons at the ready."

Gato jeered, "What a joke Men show the kid His mother."

Two men pulled Inari's mother out

Gato said, "You villagers will do as I say or I will kill her."

Inari cried, "Mum!"

Gato smiled and said, "Cut her a little."

One of the men was about to attack her.

Zabuza sighed and said, "Naruto you were right."

Kakashi said, "Earth style earth tunnel."

Inari's mother was sucked into the ground and appeared again next to Inari.

Zabuza snarled, "I am going to kill you all."

Gato said, "I don't need you Demon of the Mist you're a joke."

Zabuza smirked and roared, "That's not why I am called a demon this is."

Zabuza grabbed his sword and started to slaughter Gato's guards heading towards Gato.

Gato screamed, "Men stop him."

Zabuza grabbed Gato and threw him into the air Zabuza swung his sword Killing Gato

Kakashi helped Zabuza by killing more of the hired bandits who started to flee.

After the bridge was secure and safe

Kakashi asked, "Why did you change your mind?"

Zabuza said, "Haku told me the true intentions Naruto discovered."

Kakashi looked at Naruto with an annoyed expression.

Naruto said, "I met her in the woods."

Kakashi said, "You met an enemy and you didn't tell us."

Naruto said, "There was no need to I didn't feel like she was the enemy."

Haku asked, "Zabuza what do we do now?"

Naruto said, "Come back to the leaf village it will be fun."

Kakashi said, "Zabuza is a wanted criminal he can't."

Naruto said, "Itachi owes me a favour."

Kakashi asked, "Why does he owe you a favour?"

Naruto explained, "I promised him that I wouldn't tell Kushina that he tried using his most powerful genjutsu on me."

Kakashi said, "I see."

Naruto smiled as Haku slowly removed the needles in Sasuke who slowly got up.

Sasuke asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Kakashi said, "We won."

Sasuke asked, "Shouldn't they be dead."

Naruto retorted, "Shut up duck butt be happy your not dead."

Sasuke growled, "Come here and say that you idiot."

A few weeks passed both groups of ninja chose to help build the bridge and train while they stayed there now they all stood in front of the bridge entrance smiling at their hard work.

Tazuna said, "We should call it the great Naruto bridge."

Inari said, "Let's call it the great Naruto bridge."

Everyone smiled and nodded agreeing with the name the leaf and mist ninja turned around and started to head back.

Naruto shouted, "Bye everyone."

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Haku, Kakashi and Zabuza all walked off leaving Inari and His grandfather behind.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato said, "Welcome to the Shimigami guardian society Name please."

The small man looked up and said, "Gato."

Shinato said, "How did you die."

Gato said, "My own men betrayed me."

Shisui said, "Lie your evil ways killed you."

Hizashi said, "I say we give him the worst punishment possible."

Shinato said, "Gato is small enough to fit in the sewers he can clean them for all of eternity."

Gato said, "No I am Gato I will not do that."

Shinato said, "With no gloves or protective clothing Shisui Genjutsu him to do it."

Shisui smiled and said, "Ok."

Gato said, "NO… I must clean sewers."

Shinato smiled and said, "Good boy."

Hizashi said, "Back to impotent matters."

Fugaku said, "Yes your right like what is going to happen with the Chunin exam."

Shinato said, "One I have many plans for that two Get me Tsunade I need Reviews and third Fugaku now whenever you activate the new Sharingan you will get the dirty image flood through your brain."

Fugaku said, "I hate you."

Shinato said, "Get in line."

**A/N Merry Christmas **


	15. Chapter 15

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 15: Leaf and Sand

Naruto was the first to arrive back at the leaf suddenly Minato, Itachi and a few other ANBU surrounded him

Naruto asked, "What's going on?"

Minato shouted, "You lead missing ninja to our village Naruto!"

Itachi questioned, "He might have a good reason?"

Naruto said, "I said he could come to the leaf and be a leaf ninja because he helped us in our mission and Haku has a really cool special ability."

Minato said, "He is still a Missing ninja."

Naruto said, "I could tell Kushina Itachi tried to put me in a genjutsu."

Minato smirked.

Itachi shock his head and said, "Fine but I will be keeping him under my surveillance for three months."

Zabuza said, "That's fine with me."

Haku said, "Same here we want to help your village any way we can."

Minato said, "Very well they can stay."

Naruto smiled and said, "thank you Hokage."

Minato and Itachi smiled.

Hinata said, "Zabuza and Haku I can give you a look around the village."

Zabuza said, "Thank you."

Kakashi and Sasuke shot off leaving Naruto to walk the village on his own.

Naruto walked around a corner to see a man holding up a leaf academy student by the scruff of his neck.

Naruto ordered, "Let him go!"

The Ninja who was holding the boy said, "He needs to learn some respect."

The female next to him said, "Kankaro let him go you don't want to attract trouble do you."

Kankaru jeered, "Relax I am just having some fun with this kid."

Sakura growled, "Let him go." As she came around the corner

Naruto grabbed Kankaru and forced him to let the little boy go who ran off

Kankaru snarled, "You little shit I should beat you to a pulp."

A new arrival growled, "Cut it out your embarrassing yourself."

Kankaru said, "Sorry Gaara we were just having some fun."

Sakura asked, "you three are sand ninja right what business do you have here?"

**Shinato said, "The guy with the gourd he seems dark keep an eye on him Naruto."**

**Naruto asked, "What do you mean?"**

**Nine tail fox explained, "The one tail demon Shikaku."**

**Shinato said, "I wonder is that make up around his eye or can he actually sleep freely."**

Naruto asked, "Guy with the gored is that make up or can't you sleep?"

**Shinato said, "Idiot do you want to die."**

The ninja with the gored turned around and growled, "My Name is Gaara no its not make up but if you make a crack like that again I will kill you."

**Shinato said, "Naruto his seal is a piece of shit clearly."**

Naruto asked, "Gaara cool name you have the one tail inside you right?"

Gaara asked, "What about it?"

Kankaru asked, "Do you want to get him mad kid?"

Naruto said, "The seal can I have a look at it cause from what I am seeing its pretty shit."

Gaara said, "So"

Naruto explained, "I know someone who could make it better for you?"

Gaara asked, "Who and why should I care?"

Naruto explained, "Minato the fourth Hokage and why so you can get some sleep It must take a toll on you not being able to sleep."

A girl jumped on to the tree branch and stood next to Gaara

Gaara smiled scaring the other sand ninja even more as he said, "Hello Matsuri."

Matsuri smiling put one arm around Gaara and said, "I think you should do it." Matsuri kissed Gaara on the cheek.

Gaara said, "Ok Naruto I will follow you if you get the fourth Hokage to fix my seal."

Naruto and Gaara dashed off towards the Hokage mansion with Matsuri behind the two ninja.

Naruto arrived at the Hokage mansion to see Minato

Naruto asked, "Minato Can you help my friend with something?"

Minato asked, "Yes what is it?"

Naruto explained, "Gaara from the sand he has the one tail in him but his seal was not made properly can you fix it so it doesn't weaken Gaara but allows him to sleep."

Minato said, "Sure Gaara Naruto come Here."

Naruto, Gaara and Minato vanished they suddenly appered in a chamber.

Minato said, "This way please."

Gaara followed Minato into a big Chamber

Minato asked, "Can you show me your seal"  
>Gaara showed Minato the seal<p>

Minato said, "If I add a four elephant key to it that should do the trick."

Minato made the hand sign and hit Gaara with the new seal cover.

Gaara collapsed screaming in pain Sand came out of his gourd.

Gaara slowly got up holding his head

Naruto asked, "Why did you make it a place where he could just flood the room?"

Minato said, "Look."

The sand started to form into a girl standing next to Gaara

Naruto said, "Its a woman."

Gaara asked, "Mum?"

The Sand clone smiled and hugged Gaara and threw more sand out leaving a message, "Gaara I always loved you never forget that my little Gaara."

The sand retreated back into the gored

Gaara whispered, "Both of you along with... Matsuri... remind me of Raven she had two purple marks on her cheeks..." Gaara passed out as Minato stared at Gaara. He quickly shock his head and looked at Naruto.

Minato asked, "He is sleeping Naruto take him back to his friends please?"

Naruto said, "Ok."

Minato and Gaara flashed back to the front of the Mansion to see Gaara's friend Matsuri

Naruto asked, "Matsuri can you help me take Gaara back to his squad?"

Matsuri said, "Sure."

Matsuri and Naruto took Gaara back to his team mates

Soon after Naruto left thinking, "Why does Raven and white fang mask keep popping up."

Matsuri said, "Kankaru Temari Gaara will be fine The fourth Hokage promised he would be fine and Gaara trusted him and I trust them both."

Minato watched the group thinking, "it can't be... how can she be alive she fled at his funeral."

Hinata

Hinata sat down at the park she had been looking for Naruto with no luck

Ino shouted, "Hello Hinata."

Hinata asked, "Hello Ino have you seen Naruto?"

Ino asked, "No what do you like about Naruto that makes you so determined to be around him?"

Hinata said "I like Naruto his smile and what he does he makes me want to walk with him and be with him."

Ino asked, "I think you don't just like Naruto you like, like Naruto?"

Hinata blushed and asked, "Don't tell please?"

Ino laughed and said, "I won't tell ha-ha."

Hinata blushed and shouted, "INO."

Ino said, "Fine I will not tell Naruto who is coming this way."

Hinata turned around only to see no Naruto

Hinata shouted, "Ino!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan

Ino said, "Take it easy Hinata."

Hinata said, "I could use gentle fist on you so hard you wish you never were born."

Ino begged, "Please don't."

Hinata said, "Don't mess with me like that then."

Ino said, "Fine your no fun Hello Naruto."

Hinata turned around.

Naruto

Naruto walked around

He arrived at the park he saw Ino and Hinata talking he smiled and headed towards them

Naruto shouted, "Hello Hinata and Ino."

Hinata said, "Naruto chan."

Ino giggled

Naruto asked, "Hinata what are you up to?"

Hinata said, "I was looking for you because Kakashi wanted to talk to us all."

Naruto asked, "Why?"

Suddenly Kakashi appeared

Kakashi said, "You two are entering the Chunin exam along with Sasuke."

Naruto said, "Cool."

Hinata said, "I will do my best."

Kakashi said, "In two days time meet me at the Ramen shop at nine."

Hinata said, "If Your late Kakashi we get to bill you for the Ramen."

Kakashi smiled and vanished.

Hinata looked around to see Ino was gone.

Hinata asked, "Naruto did you hear anything that Ino said?"

Naruto grinned and answered, "I like you Hinata your so nice to everyone."

Hinata sighed looking at the ground an said, "So you did hear."

Naruto smiled and said, "Yes and you fill me with warmth with you smile."

Hinata blushed and said, "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto said, "It's getting Late do you want some Ramen."

**Shinato said, "Honestly Ramen as a first date choice can you be a bit more classy."**

**Naruto asked, "What do you mean first date were squad mates?"**

**Shinato said, "You are no fun."**

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Ramen shop.

**Shinato said, "How about this I teach you one new jutsu if I am right if I am wrong I will teach you two jutsu. Care to take the challenge?"**

**Naruto asked, "Ok what is it?"**

**Shinato explained, "Ask Hinata what she thinks of you that's the first part."**

Naruto said, "Hinata what do you like about me?"

Hinata looked at Naruto surprised.

Hinata said, "I like they way you smile and speak and your my best friend but I want to be more because you give me the drive to become stronger Naruto I want to walk with you and do so much more with you."

Kin said, "Aw isn't this cute makes me sick."

Naruto turned around to three sound Ninja.

**Shinato said, "Naruto get ready to fight they smell of something bad."**

Dozu said, "Kin their just weak leave them I doubt their even entering the Chunin exam."

Naruto said, "We are entering the exam."

Dozu said, "The first to fall I take it come on."

The two new ninja left.

Hinata asked, "Naruto what do you think of me?"

Naruto smiled and moved his head towards Hinata's ear

Naruto whispered. "I like your smile and everything about you."

Naruto paused he moved towards Hinata's left cheek and lightly kissed her.

Suddenly Kiba shouted, "Naruto what you doing?"

Naruto and Hinata both went red.

Naruto asked, "Why did you do that dog breath?"

Kiba asked, "Are you entering the Chunin exam?"

Naruto said, "Yes now go away Kiba."

Hinata said, "Kiba can you go away we were talking about something secret."

Kiba said, "Fine see ya."

Hinata looked at Naruto she still was read in the face.

Hinata placed her hand on her cheek she smiled the spot was still warm.

Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek and gave him a hug

Hinata said, "thank you Naruto."

Teuchi said, "Here is your Ramen Naruto and Hinata."

The two quickly finished their ramen.

Hinata said, "Naruto what should we do now its nearly dark."

Naruto said, "Lets visit Kushina."

Hinata said, "I can't I have to get home sorry Naruto."

Naruto said, "I can come with you."

Naruto slowly walked Hinata home. And then went to his house."

Hinata

Hinata opened the door to see Hiashi and Hanna

Hanna asked, "What happened?"

Hinata asked, "Why ask?"

Hiashi smiled and asked, "Was it Naruto?"

Hinata said, "Father mother why must you assume such odd thing."

Hinata couldn't help herself but giggle.

Hiashi said, "Yep So I better have a chat to Naruto."

Hanna asked, "Your not going to kill him are you?"

Hiashi said, "Maybe."

Hinata said, "Oh Kami no please don't."

Hiashi laughed at Hinata.

Naruto

Naruto arrived at home to see Kushina

Kushina asked, "Did you find Hinata today?"

Naruto said, "Yes."

Kushina asked, "Kiss anyone?"

Naruto realized his mum had seen him with Hinata."

Kushina said, "So did she return the kiss."

Naruto, "Mum."

Minato laughed

Minato said, "When I first met Kushina she couldn't take her eye off me."

Kushina said, "it was so fun at night time."

Minato said, "Don't start with Naruto here we might scar him for life."

Naruto said, "Please don't. I am going to bed."

Hinata

Hinata walked past Neji's room as she headed towards her room smiling

Hinata asked, "How are you today?"

Neji retorted, "Why do you care main branch."

Hinata thinking, "Caught spying Tenten."

Hinata asked, "Guess what me and Naruto are going out now""

Neji jeered , "Did he catch you spying on him with your Byakugan!"

Hinata blushed and Growled, "At least I didn't do it to Tenten and that was one time during training."

Neji shouted, "Side bonus of training main branch get away with whatever they want and get away with it."

Hinata whispered, "Brother... ... ... ... your wrong its not like that..."

Hinata stepped back slamming the door and walked away to her room feeling hot rage lick her insides she opened the door to see Hanna smiling.

Hinata asked, "Mum?"

Hanna asked, "Is it true both of you used the Byakugan to spy on your crushes?"

Hinata blushed and asked, "Did you hear that?"

Hanna nodded and answered, "Just like Hizashi and Hiashi did it Shinato caught them and started to ask if the entire clan was opposite sex perverts... he knew me and Holly were doing the same to them the clan was outraged by Shinato's little joke."

Hinata asked, "Then what?"

Hanna smiling answered, "The elders were going to use Byakugan on him and hurt him badly for such horrible comments on the clan when he activated his real Kiekie Genki and copied the clan jutsu he combined both Sharingan and Byakugan and escaped

Your grandfather stepped in saying it was a humours joke and the elders need to lighten up being head he forgave Shinato for his joke and apologised on the clan behalf for trying to destroy him it was very funny. The third said we will never speak of it while Shinato lives."

Hinata smiled as Hanna stood up of the bed walking over and Hugged Hinata

Hanna whispered, "Good night sweaty."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

Shinato said, "Hizashi looks like we got rid of our sewer problem with Gato cleaning it."

Hizashi said, "Yep.. Hiashi might kill Naruto if he finds out he kissed her before talking to her."

Shinato said, "The new jutsu will protect him."

Fugaku said, "Hay a whole chapter with out Sasuke."

Shinato said, "More important matters the Chunin exam should Sasuke receive the curse seal. Or take the seal for Naruto."

Fugaku said, "Why must he get the seal."

Shinato said, "If I told you it would be no fun silly Fugaku

Shisui said, "He's right. As long as it protects the leaf."

Shinato said, "Your both making this no fun."

Hizashi said, "Where is Tsunade."

Shinato said, "I asked her to get me some more reviews."

Fugaku said, "Because you're a bleeder."

Shinato said, "Charming."

Kisara asked, "Raven and white fang why do they keep popping up in the story?"

Shinato said, "sorry can't say spoilers ha-ha-ha."


	16. Chapter 16

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 16: Chunin exam part 1

Naruto woke up to see the sun still rising he looked at his clock it was six thirty Naruto grinned as he just thought of a funny idea.

Naruto quickly wrote something on paper and placed it on the door he got dressed and left the estate

Naruto kept jumping from roof to roof he saw the Hyuga estate he jumped on one of the estate walls closes to Hinata's room.

Naruto looked around to see Hinata was on the roof Naruto jumped right next to her

Naruto asked, "What are you doing?"

Hinata asked, " Naruto why are you here?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I wanted to ask you something?"

Hinata said, "Sit down Naruto and look at the sun rise it's pretty."

Naruto asked, "I guess. Kushina told Hiashi and Hanna did they give you any trouble?"

Hinata said, "My mum says that if you sit and watch the sun rise with someone and stay up the entire life the one you watch it with will love you forever Naruto can we do that some time."

Naruto said, "Sure I give my ninja word that we will stay up one night together and watch the sun rise."

Hinata smiled and, "Hanna and Hiashi teased me a bit about it no harm done."

The two watched the sun rise. Naruto placed his arm over Hinata's shoulders holding her closer after an hour passed Hanna called out, "Hinata are you up on the roof come down for breakfast."

Hinata asked, "Can Naruto have breakfast with us mum he just arrived?"

Hanna smiled and answered, "Ok."

Naruto and Hinata both jumped down off the roof and walked to the front door. Hinata grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand smiling she led him inside the house. Slowly the time passed Naruto and Hinata finished breakfast and the two walked off towards the river edge where Kakashi would meet them near the academy

**Shinato said, "The new Jutsu I will teach you is called the Chakra arms."**

**Naruto asked, "How is that new that's an add on?"**

**Shinato said, "To do it you need to concentrate your chakra out wards and keep your hand shape only Hyuga will be able to see this jutsu protect you unless you want everyone to see it,"**

**Naruto said, "Ok."**

Naruto smiled as they arrived at the location to see Sasuke

Naruto said, "Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and replied, "hi."

The three were silent slowly time passed

Kakashi arrived,

Hinata said, "you were an hour late."

Kakashi said, "Sorry I got lost on the path of life."

Naruto raised his eyes and asked, "With a Sharingan?"

Kakashi smiled ignoring the comment and said, "The first exam takes place in the village academy room 301. Good luck."

Kakashi vanished and the three walked towards into the building they climbed the stairs two see two people blocking the stairs.

The room was crowded

Sasuke said, "Let us pass so we can get to the right floor."

Naruto asked, "You saw the right through the basic genjutsu right Hinata?"

Hinata answered, "It was obvious from the start."

One of the boy smiled and released the genjutsu the other one said, "This year it might be interesting."

The two boys left letting the ninja go up the stairs

Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke walked through a big room when a boy wearing only green and bowl hair cut shouted, "Wait!"

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke turned around.

The boy said, "My name is Lee I want to fight you Sasuke."

Sasuke asked, "Why?"

Lee explained, "Because I want to prove that clan legacy is no match to hard training hours on end."

Sasuke said, "Fine."

Lee and Sasuke both charged towards each other Sasuke with the Sharingan Lee moved to left Sasuke couldn't keep up he was sent to the ground.

Suddenly a much older version of lee arrived stopping Lee from using another attack

Lee said, "Guy sensei."

Guy said, "Lee I told you not to use that attack."

Sasuke stood up his Sharingan still active.

Guy said, "You three go to your exam room now hurry Lee will catch up."

Naruto Sasuke and Hinata walked off

The three opened the door to the exam room only to see ninja from every other Nation.

A few minutes passed and Lee entered the room

Suddenly a new Ninja arrived.

The ninja said, "My name is Ibiki I will be the proctor for this test now take your seats away from your teammates."

Everyone moved around and sat down

Ibiki said, "The rules are simple cheat five times you and your team are out of the exam."

Slowly twenty other Ninja walked in and surrounded the room

Ibiki said, "They will be watching everyone of you and will be counting you when you cheat. There will be ten questions."

Sakura put her hand up.

Ibiki said, "Yes."

Sakura asked, "There are only nine questions?"

Ibiki answered, "You will have an hour to answer all nine questions then I will stop you and give your final question. You may begin."

Slowly the hour passed team after team left.

**Naruto complained, "These questions are hard."**

**Shinato said, "I told you the answers and you still don't get it how funny."**

**Naruto growled, "Shut up he is about to say the last question."**

Ibiki said, "The last question is a do or die question don't answer it and your entire team fails. Answer it and get it wrong and you will stay a Genin forever."

Squad after squad put their hands up now there was only half as many teams as there was to start with."

Ibiki said, "Well anyone else want to leave."

**Shinato said, "I remember Ibiki he liked doing these mind games mind you I showed him whose mind games are worse."**

Naruto put his hand up.

**Shinato roared, "What the hell are you doing just wait it out."**

Naruto slammed his hand down on the desk and shouted, "I don't quit and I never give up that is my ninja way so give me the tenth question."

Ibiki smiled and said, "No need those who stayed pass the test well done."

Everyone was confused suddenly four Kunai came in to hold up a massive banner and the ninja who stood in front of it was Anko.

Anko said, "You must be getting soft Ibiki."

Ibiki said, "Your early."

Anko shouted, "Right you Maggots follow me to battle ground 44 what we leaf ninja like to call the forest of death your second exam."

Anko left as the remaining ninja followed,

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Shinato said, "Ah the forest of death that brings me back."

Fugaku said, "Don't remind me you gave our team such a run around."

Shinato said, "I thought it would be good to weed out the competition it worked only the best fought and it was loads of fun."

Hizashi said, "Yes it was fun for you Shinato."

Shinato said, "Didn't know I wasn't allowed to have fun."

Hizashi. "I don't mean it like that,"

Shinato said, "I know you just make it to easy."

Hizashi sighed as Shinato laughed at this.


	17. Chapter 17

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 17: Horrors in the forest.

**_Authors note1_**

**_The name of the chapter has changed but its part of the Chunin exam it just sounded better._**

**_Chapter 17: Chunin exam part 2_**

Everyone stood outside the massive forest that had been blocked off. Anko smiling as she finished unlocking the fence around the forest She turned around and grinned sadistically at the genin.

Anko shouted, "Right you Maggots you need to sign these life wavers its so if you die it will not cause a war."

Sasuke said, "I am not scared of this."

Anko smiled and jeered, "It's tough guys like you that leave blood all over the forest floor."

After everyone signed the papers Anko smiled

Anko shouted, "Come here one squad at a time to get a scroll. You will be getting a scroll one scroll per team one is the heaven scroll while the other is the earth scroll. Now the task in the test is to last five days in the forest and get to the tower in the centre."

**Shinato said, "Sounds fun."**

Naruto said, "Bring it on."

Anko smirked as she sent a Kunai towards Naruto it was aimed to cut Naruto's cheek but Naruto caught it."

Anko said, "One more thing don't die."

After half an hour everyone had a scroll and stood at their gate entrance. Anko opened all the doors as every team raced into the forest of death. Naruto, Hinata and Naruto had been going for several miles then they stopped. Hinata activated her Byakugan

Smiling she whispered, "South west two miles."

Naruto smiled as he threw four Kunai in the direction.

The Kunai hit the tree turning out to be shadow clones transformed.

**Shinato said, "This way you can not only scare your opponents but distract them so you can swoop in."**

Three water village ninja were forced out.

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke tried to attack them but the three fled

**Shinato said, "Wait don't pursue something dark just arrived."**

Suddenly Sakura, Kiba and Shino arrived.

Naruto asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hinata answered, "It's the real Sakura, Kiba and Shino."

Suddenly two snakes came charging through

Naruto ordered, "Kiba Shino take the snake on the left Hinata help me with this one."

The two small teams were pushed deeper into the forest by the snakes

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata landed on top of a tree branch as the snake came towards them.

**Shinato said, "Its a summon."**

**Naruto said, "That's helpful."**

Naruto created a few shadow clones

Suddenly they heard Sakura and Sasuke scream.

Naruto sent the snake crashing into the ground.

Naruto said, "Sasuke."

Hinata said, "I will take care of the snake go help Sasuke."

Naruto said, "Ok Hinata but I will leave one of my shadow Kunai I will be here as soon as possible if anything you use it."

Naruto handed Hinata Naruto's kunai he then jumped away as Hinata sent the snake crashing down again now with several wounds.

The snake vanished.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke dodged another attack from the shadows he managed to keep up but helping Sakura to dodge it was to taxing. Sasuke landed on a tree as Sakura watched in horror as the fight continued Sasuke landed on a tree Sakura was a few trees away watching in horror. Suddenly a giant snake shot towards Sasuke but before it could get close. Naruto arrived slamming a rasengon onto its head killing the snake as it crashed down onto the forest floor. Naruto jumped away landing next to Sasuke.

Naruto asked, "You're not hurt are you?"

Sasuke said, "No."

The mysterious ninja appeared

The ninja said, "It seems the Uchiha is a weakling that needs to be saved ha."

Suddenly the ninja was sent crashing forwards as four clones took him by surprise he slowly stood up with a sadistic grin and looked at the two genin.

The man stood up and said, "Well done you genin managed to hit me Orochimaru one of the Sanin."

Naruto moved towards the snake sannin at speed aiming a left Hook at Orochimaru who easily dodged the attack and kicked him away. Orochimaru suddenly felt a sudden pulling feeling as he was pulled towards Naruto who landed on a branch Orochimaru was pulled into a punch in the face then thrown into a tree.

Sasuke moved towards Orochimaru activating his Sharingan he made a quick hand sign and sent a fire ball towards him only to realize it was a mud clone. The real Orochimaru appeared aiming a kick at Sasuke's head who ducked under it and kicked at the Orochimaru's legs causing him to jump into the air. Naruto arrived slamming a rasengon into Orochimaru's back only to see it was another mud clone. Suddenly Orochimaru caught Naruto using his tong he pulled Naruto towards him

Orochimaru said, "Ah the nine tail fox brat he would be a pain with his chakra maybe I should use the curse mark on him... Or better yet on the boy who wants to avenge his clan."

Orochimaru made a small hand sign and Hit Naruto in the stomach sending Naruto flying back. Sakura threw a kunai catching the out cold Naruto stopping him from falling to his death.

Orochimaru walked towards Sasuke who held a Kunai at the ready he threw it towards Orochimaru who grabbed it with his hand only to realize it was a bomb kunai Orochimaru quickly threw it towards Sakura who jumped back avoiding the attack as Sasuke sent a barrage of fire balls towards Orochimaru again to find it was a mud clone.

Orochimaru appeared behind Sasuke and extended his neck.

**Shinato said, "Naruto wake up Sasuke is in trouble."**

**Naruto said, "... ..."**

**Shinato shouted, "Wake up or Hinata dies."**

**Nothing happened.**

**Shinato said, "On the plus side the chakra armour stopped the seal."**

Orochimaru said, "I must be going here is a parting gift."

Orochimaru's head shot over and bit Sasuke's neck inches away from the bite three tomes appeared Orochimaru pulled back smiling

Orochimaru said, "Enjoy the Curse mark of heaven."

Orochimaru vanished.

Sasuke screamed Passing out

Sakura moved over to Sasuke slowly she got Naruto down and found some cover for the two waiting for Hinata, Shino and Kiba to return.

Hinata

Hinata finished killing the snake suddenly it vanished as Kiba and Shino arrived

Kiba said, "Someone is coming."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and said, "They're from the land of lightning."

Shino said, "Naruto's team is down Sakura will look after them. We should hold these ninja down."

Hinata said, "Hang on Naruto."

Two lightning village ninja arrived

One said, "Sparky looks like we found a Hyuga."

Sparky asked, "Yes Ricky I wonder would the Raikage be pleased if we brought her back with us?"

Ricky said, "I don't know we will be hero's if we do."

Hinata asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ricky said, "Hey girly how would you like to come to the land of lightning to be..."

Sparky said, "Fucked until your pregnant over and over."

Kiba growled, "Don't speak to her like that Fang over fang."

Kiba charged towards Sparky who said the words he easily dodged the attack only to be sent flying back by Shino's bugs.. Sparky slowly stood up grinning. He took a few steps forward

Shino said, "No one speaks to my fellow leaf Ninja like that."

Sparky said, "Sorry to bug you bug boy."

Hinata said, "No I belong here with my fellow leaf ninja."

Ricky said, "It seems Dog boy and Bug boy are her teammates."

Sparky asked, "That hurt bug boy Ricky can I kill them both now?"

Shino shouted, "Hinata run their after you we will hold them off!"

Kiba said, "go Hinata we will be..."

Kiba was sent crashing back into a tree blood came out of his arm Akamaru was knocked out cold

Kiba Snarled, "Akamaru.. you're going to pay for that."

Ricky said, "Ha your no match against us."

Sparky struck Shino only to find it a bug clone. Only to find it was a bug clone Shino moved in using a stream of bugs sent Sparky crashing into another tree.

Ricky walked towards Hinata who readied to fight. She activated her Byakugan and dodged three of Ricky's strike she then struck Ricky's arm with gentle fist paralyzing the arm Hinata jumped back out of Hinata's next strike.

Sparky said, "Ricky if I defeat bug boy can I play with the girl."

Hinata moved behind Sparky and slammed her fist into his back sending him crashing forwards spewing up blood he couldn't move. She looked at Ricky who started to laugh at what Hinata did.

Ricky said, "That first comment Sparky said discusses me He is pervert and should cut it out or I will kill you. It seems your allot stronger than I thought... he was being a pain in the ass."

Sparky tried to push himself up but found he couldn't he continued to try after a few minutes he stood up only for a second he fell back down on the tree trunk.

Hinata said, "Seems like there is one decent guy in your team then."

Ricky said, "Thanks this entire idea is Sparky now I regret coming. But then again I would become a hero."

Hinata smiled at Ricky's comments as the lightning ninja charged towards Hinata who once again dodged the attack before she could strike Ricky jumped away.

Hinata asked, "So why are you two after me?"

Ricky asked, "It seems the land of Lightning want the Byakugan so they can find its weakness and all sorts."

Hinata asked, "Why does Sparky over their seems so determined?"

Ricky looked at Sparky as he tried to get up once again but his body didn't want to respond.

Ricky said, "His father his only family was killed when he was three he wants to follow in his footsteps and take the Byakugan unfortunately he grew up learning the worst things to say."

Ricky charged at Hinata hoping to land another attack only for Hinata to dodge it then forcing Ricky to jump away once again

Hinata said, "I am sorry about that."

Ricky asked, "Why are you sorry?"

Both ninja threw three Kunai all weapons cancelled each other out.

Hinata whispered, "Because my father killed his father when he tried to kidnap me."

The two ninja jumped back. As Sparky finely stood up he jumped towards Hinata only a branch away Sparky looked at Ricky

Sparky said, "Fuck you Ricky I am going to fuck her after I knock you out for a few hours."

Hinata said, " Crap Naruto where are you."

Ricky and Sparky looked at each other coldly. Ricky stepped towards Sparky.

Ricky growled, "Watch out!"

Sparky was suddenly hit with a gentle fist to the shoulder as he was sent crashing into another tree.

Hinata said, "Neji."

Neji asked, "Lady Hinata are you ok?"

Sparky asked, "Why worry about her you should worry about yourself."

Another ninja arrived she was wearing a land of lightning headband.

Ricky said, "Theresa Sensei."

Theresa asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Sparky said, "I thought I would surprise you by capturing a Hyuga girl."

Ricky said, "I followed him to keep him out of trouble unfortunately his mouth always gets him into trouble."

Theresa asked, "And you two are Hyuga's right?"

Hinata said, "They were after me and my brother Neji stepped in and saved me."

Neji asked, "Why did Ricky say sensei."

Theresa smiled and walked over to Kiba she started to heal him

Theresa answered, "Ricky likes addressing me like his sensei because his Sensei was killed in our last mission and I took charge I am still a Genin."

Kiba started to stir his wounds were healed as soon as he got out of the tree Akamaru jumped on him

Kiba said, "Your ok boy."

Kiba smiled and said, "Ready for round two."

Theresa healed Shino enough to awaken as well.

Theresa said, "I will be leaving now sorry about the trouble lady Hinata hope to see you again."

Theresa struck Sparky out cold and Ricky carried him away.

Neji said, "Hinata you should go and check on Naruto."

Shino asked, "I got a Heaven scroll to bad I already have one do you want it Hinata?"

Hinata answered, "We need a heaven scroll."

Neji said, "We already have one".

Suddenly they heard a boy scream. as Shino Gave Hinata the scroll.

Hinata and the others raced towards Naruto's location. Hinata arrived behind the female sound ninja and said, "hyuga style Rassen pulse!" The sound Ninja was sent crashing forwards into a tree blood poured out of her back as she fell backwards on the ground out cold. Sasuke Stopped braking Zaku's arms looking at Hinata

Sasuke

Sakura had managed to stop him from killing the ninja by hugging him begging him to stop.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and asked, "What was that jutsu?"

Dura said, "here take the earth scroll and let our team leave peace fully."

Dura placed the scroll on the ground and grabbed his other teammate and left.

Hinata asked, "Sasuke is Naruto Ok?"

Sakura said, "Naruto is still out cold."

Sasuke asked, "Hinata do we need the earth scroll?"

Hinata said, "No give it to Sakura Sasuke."

Sasuke threw the earth scroll towards Sakura who caught it."

Lee got up and walked over to Neji.

Lee said, "Neji is here see you at the tower."

Shikamaru said, "See ya."

Shikamaru squad and Lee's squad left

Kiba asked, "Hinata you will be fine now right?"

Hinata said, "Yes we should be fine see you later Kiba."

Kiba. Sakura and Shino left.

Hinata answered, "It combines gentle fist with the second stage of learning the Rasengon expanding gentle fists strike range making it an attack you can't let touch you even if you block it."

Sasuke nodded as the two set up a little base by spreading traps all over the area as they rested waiting for Naruto to awaken.

Gaara

Gaara smiled as his team walked towards a group of rain genin as Sand ensnared them crushing them the heaven scroll fell from their blood stained lifeless body. Gaara continued towards the tower with the others following behind him.

Neji 

Neji smiled as he met back up with his team. Neji thought, "What was that attack Hinata used it makes the gentle fist look weak... I have to get stronger."

Lee shouted, "lets continue to the tower with the flames of youth carrying us forwards."

Neji felt a vain twitch as the three started heading towards the tower.

Naruto

Naruto Hinata and Sasuke moved towards the tower now it was in sight all three genin smiled it had only been two days since they entered the forest.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Shinato said, "Wow things are heating up."

Fugaku said, "A lot of genin passed what are you going to do."

Shinato said, "Preliminary matches just like in the real story."

Shisui asked, "Nothing is strait forward with you what are you up to?"

Shinato said, "You have to read to find out."


	18. Chapter 18

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 18: Preliminary fights

**Authors note 2**

**This chapters title is the final part in**

**Chapter 18: Chunin exam part 2**

**Breaking it up just made it sound better.**

**Back to the story.**

Minato said, "Well done to all the ninja that have passed the second round but due to there being 21 ninja still here there will be preliminary matches in order to cut the group of you in half. Hayate care to take over."

Suddenly a new Jonin arrived

Hayate said, "Ok first match Sasuke Uchiha Vs Yoroi Akado

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and whispered, "try not to use any chakra if that curse seal shows I will pull you out of the Chunin exam got it."

Sasuke nodded as everyone left leaving him and the sound ninja

Hayate said, "Ok begin."

Yoroi charged at Sasuke his hands glowing blue

Hinata said, "That jutsu It drains chakra."

Naruto said, "This should be interesting."

Sakura shouted, "Go SASUKE KICK HIS BUTT!"

Kakashi said, "Look."

Sasuke freed himself from Yoroi and sent the sound ninja flying into the air he jumped up kicking him in the back further and further into the air Sasuke moved above Yoroi and slammed his foot down sending the ninja to the ground out cold.

Hayate said, "Winner Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke suddenly collapsed holding his shoulder.

Minato nodded to Kakashi as Kakashi moved behind Sasuke and took him away. Two new ninja arrived next to Sasuke and Kakashi one of them removed his hood revealing to be Itachi who walked over and stood next to Kakashi's team.

Sakura said, "Is Sasuke going to be ok."

Naruto said, "Don't worry Kakashi will deal with it."

Itachi walked over towards Naruto

Itachi said, "Sakura don't worry I will not let anything happen to my brother he will be ok."

Hayate announced, "Ok second Match Shino Aburame Vs Zaku Abumi."

Itachi said, "This should be good but I don't like Zaku's chances."

Sakura asked, "Why is that?"

Hinata said, "Look."

Sakura looked down to see a mass swarm of bugs surrounding Zaku

Zaku shouted, "Sound wave explosion!"

Zaku waited for the attack suddenly he screamed in pain as his arms started to bulge

Shino said, "I plugged up both holes not just one I wouldn't be that foolish to let your other arm even though its in that state slip my mind."

Hayate said, "Shino Aburame is the Winner.

Itachi said, "See what I meant."

Hayate shouted, "Next match Misumi Tsurugi Vs Kankuro."

Itachi smirked and said, "Hinata care to activate your Byakugan."

Hinata did so and grinned.

Naruto asked, "What am I missing."

**Shinato said, "Watch the match and you will find out."**

Naruto looked down to see Misumi crushing Kankuro suddenly Kankuro snapped in two revealing to be a puppet the mummified puppet on the ground suddenly moved to show it was the real Kankuro. The Puppet that Misumi was near suddenly sprung to life and started to crush the sound ninja knocking him out cold.

Hayate said, "Winner Kankuro."

Hinata said, "Hiding in the puppet it was a good tactic but now it will not work on anyone else."

Itachi nodded

Hayate said, "Ok fourth match Temari Vs Tenten."

Itachi Whispered, "Bad match up."

Naruto turned around and asked, "Why?"

Itachi said, "Watch."

Tenten threw a barrage of Kunai at Temari who just blew them all away like it was nothing Temari then moved sending Tenten into the air she landed on her back on Temari's fan knocking her out.

Hayate said, "Ok fifth match Shikamaru Naara Vs Kin Tsuchi."

Itachi said, "This should be interesting."

Hinata said, "Let's see what Shikamaru can do."

Shikamaru looked at Kin and said, "Troublesome why do I have to fight a girl."

Kin threw a barrage of needles at Shikamaru who dodged them effortlessly

Shikamaru said, "Shadow possession jutsu."

Shikamaru captured Kin in his Shadow jutsu the Shikamaru moved his head back forcing Kin's head to smack into the wall knocking her out.

Hayate said, "Six match Gaara VS Lee."

Naruto said, "I wonder if he is going to take his waits off."

Kakashi arrived and said, "Watch and find out."

Sakura asked, "Is Sasuke Ok?"

Kakashi said, "He is fine."

Lee charged towards Gaara who sent Lee crashing back with a sand arm.

Gaara said, "Sand Shiriken."

Lee dodged the sand attack and moved in closer to Gaara Lee was about to aim a Kick to Gaara's face when Gaara's sand shield blocked the attack and threw Lee across the room.

Lee charged again at Gaara who sent multiple sand arms out forcing Lee to dodge multiple strikes as he closed in. Suddenly Lee jumped back throwing two weights at Gaara who dodged the attack with ease the weights landed creating a small crater.

Suddenly Lee was sent into the air by a sand pillar but before the sand spears could strike lee moved faster and closed in on Gaara.

Gaara's sand Shield was up but it wasn't fast enough Lee sent Gaara into the air and slammed him back down on the ground

Lee said, "Gaara you are strong but I am stronger."

Gaara said, "Not really no I haven't even begun."

Gaara stood up to show the sand armour was repairing itself all over Gaara

Gaara moved four streams of Sand grabbing Lee sending him crashing into the ceiling leaving him to fall down out cold.

Hayate said, " Gaara is the winner now seventh Match Hinata Vs Kiba."

Kiba and Hinata both came down to the battle ground.

Hinata activated her Byakugan."

Kiba said, "If I attack you at a fast speed and get out of the way just as fast I should win."

Hinata said, "Sorry Kiba but you can't say that until you try."

Kiba shouted, "Fang over fang."

Hinata smirked she was expecting this.

Kiba headed towards her Hinata spun around sending Kiba crashing through a wall.

Hayate said, "Match..."

Kiba came back into the room his old wound had opened his arm was bleeding.  
>Kiba charged towards Hinata who dodged the attack and knocked Kiba out cold.<p>

Hayate said, "Hinata is the winner..."

Two medical ninja came in and took Kiba away.

Hinata went up to the stand Naruto hugged Hinata and Kissed her smiling.

Hayate said, "Next Match Ino VS Naruto."

Ino and Naruto headed out of the stands and stood in front of each other Kunai drawn.

Both jumped back throwing the Kunai

Naruto said, "Ino I am not going to hold back so give me your all."

Ino said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Naruto dodged Ino's attacks one after another suddenly Naruto was trapped he couldn't move

Ino said, "Like my string trap now you can't move."

Naruto Asked, "What are you going to do?"

Ino answered, "Mind transfer Jutsu."

Both Ino and Naruto froze.

In Naruto's head.

Ino was standing in front of a massive cage.

Ino said, "Hello?"

The demon inside roared baring its teeth.

Ino screamed as a claw came towards her

Naruto appeared blocking the claw with a hand.

Shinato stood at the side watching holding down a laugh. Ino looked around to see the man trying not to laugh. She looked back at Naruto who smiled.

Naruto asked, "Ino are you ok?"

Back out of Naruto's mind

Ino screamed and collapsed. Naruto stood tall.

Hayate said, "Match over."

Hinata shouted, "Well done Naruto."

Two medical Ninja entered carrying Ino away.

Hayate said, "Next Match Sakura Vs Neji "

Sakura and Neji arrived on the stadium.

Sakura and Neji circled each other.

Neji said, "Just give up your no match for me."

Sakura said, "No."

Sakura neared Neji and the jumped away.

Neji asked, "How long can evade me Sakura?"

Sakura charged towards Neji who smiled he had provoked her Neji moved Striking Sakura four times in the arms and legs finely in the chest Sakura collapsed spitting blood.

Sakura was out cold.

Naruto said, "What a bad Match up."

Hayate said, "Next Match Theresa V Dozu."

Dozu and Theresa walked down Dozu was suddenly struck out cold in one hit by Theresa

Hayate said, "Theresa wins. Next match Ricky Vs Sparky."

The two lightning village ninja arrived down onto the stadium.

Ricky and Sparky stare each other down.

Sparky said, "You're a pathetic Ninja you should drop out."

Ricky said, "And what let a crack pot like you become a Chunin please your embarrassing yourself. You respect no one. Like hell I lose to you."

Sparky said, "Don't make me laugh I am going to beat you then I'm going to…"

Sparky was sent crashing down to the ground he quickly got up to find his mouth was bleeding.

Ricky said, "You discuss me you Sick Asshole."

Sparky said, "Ha your first swear well done."

Ricky said, "Finely your first clean joke."

Sparky said, "Fuck you."

Ricky said, "and your back to your usual self."

Sparky threw three Kunai Ricky dodged them all Ricky moved towards Sparky

Ricky whispered, "Lightning falcon drop."

Sparky was sent into the air and slammed into the ground out cold."

Hayate said, "Match over Ricky wins."

Minato appeared as the Ninja gathered in front of Hayate.

Minato said, "Well done to all those that have passed the preliminary the last part of the Chunin exam will be in one month time so train get stronger and prepare yourself."

Hayate said, "These are the matches."

"Hinata Vs Neji."

Naruto Vs Theresa

Ricky Vs Choji

Sasuke Vs Gaara

Shino Vs Kankaru

Shikamaru Vs Temari."

Minato said, "Now you know your opponents train as hard as you can get stronger."

Minato vanished and slowly everyone left.

**Hope you enjoyed that Chapter**

Shinato said, "Well that was entertaining."

Hizashi said, "Hinata Vs Neji."

Shinato said, "Want to bet on them I think Hinata will win."

Hizashi said, "Neji will win."

Shinato said, "hay when is Pervy sage coming in."

Shisui said, "I don't know."

Hizashi said, "Who should train who."

Shinato said, "Pervy sage train Naruto and Hinata."

Hizashi said, "What about Minato train Naruto Kushina trains Hinata Pervy sage trains Neji."

Shinato said, "And what let your son become a perv good idea."

Hizashi said, "NO."

Fugaku said, "Where is Sasuke."

Shinato said, "Lets find out."


	19. Chapter 19

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 19: Secrets and seals

Sasuke sat in the middle of the room topless all around him was seal writing Kakashi was about to prepare the seal when a new person arrived she ware a massive white jacket with black slaves two lines of gold went down the sleeve on the back the Shinato' leaf guard was written on the back she smiled as Kakashi started to make the seal.

Mira said, "Hello Sasuke everything will be alright." Sasuke didn't answer as Kakashi looked up at Mira

Kakashi asked, "Your Itachi's girlfriend right?"

Mira said, "That's right I am here to help."

Kakashi said, "This seal will suppress the curse seal it will only activate if you let it you will be able to use your chakra."

Mira stood back into the shadows.

Kakashi preformed the seal knocking Sasuke out cold.

Mira asked, "It's done right?"

Kakashi said, "Minato would of done it but he had to something else."

Mira smiled and vanished as Orochimaru stepped into the light looking at Kakashi who returned the stare as he stood ready to fight.

Orochimaru said, "Hello Kakashi long time."

Kakashi asked, "Why are you here?"

Orochimaru smiled and explained, "I want what you received a long time ago I want the Sharingan and that boy over there... the seal you placed on him will not hold for long for he is an avenger and he will seek me out for power no matter how evil it is."

Orochimaru stepped forward when Mira arrived next to Kakashi who created a lightning spear in his hand.

Mira said, "Kakashi get ready to fight."

Kakashi said, "Orochimaru take one more step and I will fight you. I don't care if I die as long as it kills you."

Mira said, "Kakashi I would be glad to fight alongside you."

Orochimaru said, "I am not in the mood to fight the two copy cats of the Leaf goodbye."

Orochimaru vanished.

Kakashi said, "Shit it worked."

Mira said, "The bluff worked. But if I had to I would use me full ability."

Kakashi asked, "Don't remind me. How is Itachi?"

Mira said, "Itachi's good I will take him to the hospital Kakashi I can trust you to keep an eye on him right."

Kakashi said, "Yes."

Mira took Sasuke to the Hospital Kakashi followed.

A few days later

Sasuke was still out cold.

Kabuto in an ANBU Mask came up towards him with a knife he was about to kill Sasuke

Kakashi arrived

Kakashi asked, "What are you doing?"

Kabuto froze and smiled

Kakashi said, "Back away from Sasuke now."

Kabuto said, "Actually I am the one giving the orders Kakashi."

Suddenly Kabuto jumped away dodging Kakashi's attack Kabuto jumped out of the window and fled.

Ino

Ino slowly walked out of the hospital a few days ago she saw a demon inside Naruto and he saved her from it she had seen it's face trying to remember where she had seen the demon's face she walked into town nearing her flower shop

Ino whispered, "The... Nine tail fox... that's where I have seen and heard of it." Ino froze as she realized Naruto's secret unaware her teammates were behind her.

Suddenly the three were surrounded by five people in white hooded robes with black sleeves and golden stripes down the arm there faces were concealed one of the robed figures spoke. "Ino your coming with us..."

Shikamaru shouted, "Shadow possession jutsu." The shadow went flying at the three figures but were stopped two more white hooded figures arrived

The one next to Ino said, "Take them all to Uzu..."

The white hooded men grabbed Ino and her squad away.

Ino slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a cell along with her teammates. She stood up and walked towards the cell door suddenly she heard noises and one of the white hooded figures retuned she quickly went back to where she was and pretended to still be out cold.

The newcomer said, "I know your faking get up and follow me... don't bother with any jutsu the tags around your wrist will stop that."

Ino followed the hooded person down the corridor until they stopped in outside a room the figure pointed inside the room Ino saw a chair and table. She sighed and went and sat on the chair as two more hooded people arrived behind them was the fourth Hokage

Ino asked, "Lord Hokage?"

Minato answered, "Yes Ino. I noticed during the fight you entered Naruto's mind what did you see?"

Ino answered, "I saw a big orange red demon with claws it tried to attack me but Naruto stopped it... Its the nine tail fox isn't it."

Minato sighed and asked, "What else did you see?"

Ino answered, "A man trying to hold down the laughter."

Minato thought, "She knows... I guess I should tell her the entire story."

One of the hooded figures took off there hood showing her long red hair she smiled at Ino.

Minato asked, "I will tell you the entire story. Under one condition tell anyone even the smallest detail and it will result in your death Ino."

Kushina smiled and looked at Minato while Ino nodded.

Minato said, "When I fought with the nine tail fox along with my wife Kushina and best friend Shinato we weren't strong enough to kill the demon so Shinato sacrificed his life in order for me to seal it in Kushina's new born Baby my son Naruto every breath he takes he is protecting the village."

Silence filled the room Ino opened her mouth but nothing came out.

One of the hooded figures said, "Shell I just destroy her mind instead."

Minato shock his head as he walked out of the room.

Kushina sighed and asked, "Ino I hope you see Naruto as the same boy as before?"

Ino remained silent Kushina sighed as Shikamaru and Choji arrived in the room Kushina said, "get them out of here."

The three Genin were knocked out. Slowly they opened there eyes to see they were at the training ground under a tree

Shikamaru asked, "What happened? We were thrown in some cells now we are here?"

Ino answered, "I don't know but I need to go talk to Naruto."

Ino slowly stood up and walked away from her teammates she arrived on the outskirts of town to see Naruto and Hinata she froze thinking, "I can't do this."

Ino turned around and ran into town she came to her house to see Inochi home. She slowly walked up the steps and opened the door she stepped in and closed the door she smiled as she walked down the hall looking at all the pictures of flowers she walked into the living room to see Inochi sitting on the couch reading a book.

Ino asked, "Dad do you know about the nine tail fox and N..."

Suddenly a cold rush of air filled the house causing Ino to gasp for more air while Inochi stood up looking around each window was blocked by an ice mirror,

Inochi said, "Ino run the door."

Ino turned around and rushed towards the door when an ice Mirror stopped her in her path a white hooded figure appeared Ino fell backwards as the new arrival extended their hand out grabbing Ino by her ankle Ino was pulled in she tried to grab onto the sofa legs but couldn't reach Inochi tried to grab her when several snakes shot out of another mirror and pulled Inochi towards the Mirror. Inochi turned around with a kunai in his hand and cut one snake away from him he jumped towards Ino but he missed her hand by inches he screamed out her name as more snakes bound around him and pulled him into the mirror.

The two were now out of the room the ice mirrors vanished leaving the messy living room as silence fell.

Sakura

Sakura walked into her living room to see Sakira sitting next to the small table

Sakira Ordered, "Sakura I want you to stay away from Naruto."

Sakura asked, "Why mother?"

_Flashback_

Sakira sat surrounded by the other clan heads she was chairmen of the civilians they would come to her with problems and she would tell the Hokage.

Sakira asked, "Lord Hokage I must ask you reconsider letting the nine tail fox brat take the Chunin exams and please change your mind about his training he should never of became a ninja and a lot of civilians agree?"

Minato shouted, "My decision is final Sakira he will take the exam he will become a Chunin and he will eventually become Hokage and this is the last I want to hear about it!"

Sakira was silent for the rest of the meeting the elders looked at her trying to get her to argue again but to no avail.

_Flashback end_

Sakira said, "Because Naruto is the Nine..."

Ice Mirrors appeared tearing up the entire living room snakes shot out of every mirror wrapping around Sakira the snakes tightened enough to stop her from speaking. Sakura moved towards Sakira when more snakes came out and bound Sakura a yellow flash erupted between them as some of the snakes let go. Between mother and child stood the fourth Hokage and two white robed figures.

Minato shouted, "Sakira you broke the forbidden rule now you shell be punished."

Sakira screamed, "I didn't mean to lord Hokage!"

Sakura shouted, "What are you going to do!"

One hooded figure roared, "Silence!"

The other hooded figure said, "She was seconds from telling her child we can't let this pass."

Minato spoke calmly, "Fine... Sakira for nearly braking the rule you will be placed on probation till the end of this year that means the elders will look after your seat for now you will be watched by ANBU and your pay will be slashed in half and if you tell anyone..."

One of the hooded figures pulled a kunai out and said, "We get to kill you... publicly."

Minato turned away and said, "I will send some genin to clean up the house. See ya."

Minato along with the white hooded figures left. The snakes let go of Sakura and Sakira.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Shinato said, "Well looks like Sasuke and Hinata both have people after them for the wrong reason."

Fugaku said, "You could of stopped them right then and their."

Hizashi said, "Who is Mira."

Fugaku said, "Itachi's girlfriend the fourth survivor of the Uchiha clan."

Shinato said, "She is a very strong Uzumaki and Uchiha ninja."

Shisui said, "What do you mean."

Shinato said, "You will have to find out."

Shisui said, "Genjutsu."

Shinato said, "Not going to work. Because I don't know who the father is."

Shinato said, "Her mother died giving birth to her."

Shisui said, "Who was the father."

Shinato said, "I raised her like my own Itachi took a liking to her."

Fugaku said, "Forget it He will not tell us."


	20. Chapter 20

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 20: Training with a sage

Naruto and Hinata walked down the street they were heading to the hot springs when they saw Jiraiya with a telescope grinning happily as he looked into the women's bath. With his other hand he was writing stuff down on his note pad.

Naruto Shouted, "Pervy sage!"

Hinata giggled

Naruto ran up to the sage and hit him

Naruto shouted, "Stop peeping."

Jiraiya turned around

Jiraiya asked, "Its great Jiraiya to you kid… Naruto, who is your friend behind you?"

Naruto asked, "Its Hinata we were wondering would you train us?"

Jiraiya grinned and said, "You and Her."

Naruto growled, "If you don't I will ask Itachi to put you in an genjutsu."

Jiraiya said, "Ok, ok I will teach you both."

Naruto shouted, "Stop grinning at Hinata like that your creeping her out!""

Jiraiya said, "Fine ok lets try summoning jutsu."

Jiraiya summoned a toad it passed Jiraiya the summoning scroll.

Naruto smiled and said, "Toads."

Naruto signed the scroll.

Jiraiya said, "Hinata probably can't summon so we could work on your hand to hand fighting skill."

Naruto said, "Hinata feel free to seal his arms and legs if you want to."

Jiraiya thinking, "Crap."

Hinata grinned.

Slowly a week and a half went by Naruto and Hinata had both learnt many new things.

Ino

Ino and Inochi awoke to see they were in another cell Ino slowly got up to see her dad was sitting on the bed on the other side of the room.

Ino asked, "Where are we?"

Inochi said, "Uzu prison it's a prison for those who disobey the fourth Hokage's rules what did you do?"

A white hooded figure stepped forwards and said, "She was about to speak about October 12th."

Inochi asked, "Ino how did you find out?"

Ino answered, "I found out during my match when Naruto saved me from the demon he is the jail that protects us."

The white hooded ninja said, "Using clan abilities you found out I see..."

Inochi asked, "Who are you?"

The white hooded ninja explained, "We have two goals to protect the nine tail fox and to protect the village... protecting the boy is ensuring our best defender is fully capable of fighting for the village some of us call it following Shinato's path."

Ino asked, "Where are we?"

The white hooded ninja answered, "We are in the bottom of the Uzumaki estate prison... and I would prefer if both of you forgot we even existed we defend our goals in the shadows and want it to stay that way... Shinato created this area just for people who would hurt his sister the Jinjuriki before."

The hooded man opened the cell door and led Ino and Inochi out of the cell and into the Uzumaki estate the three walked towards the gate entrance and were suddenly locked out of the estate.

Ino asked, "Dad they can't just do that I want answers."

Inochi replied, "Sorry Ino they can do what they see fit to protect both the village and Naruto. You just have to accept it."

Ino nodded and the two walked home.

Naruto

Naruto and Hinata were walking pass the Hokage estate when they noticed Mizuki holding a scroll jumping away.

Hinata asked, "Naruto we should go after him?"

Naruto said, "Ok lets go."

Naruto and Hinata chased Mizuki after a while they neared the edge of the village when a new ninja joined them she was wearing a white robe with black sleeves and golden lines her hood was down as she smiled at Naruto.

Naruto said, "Hello Mira."

Mira smiled and said, "You two raised the alarm thanks."

Mizuki was now in the forest Naruto tackled him grabbing the scroll Mira and Hinata were behind.

Mizuki asked, "Naruto help me out give me the scroll."

Naruto said, "No."

Mira and Hinata arrived

Mizuki asked, "Do you want to know why everyone hates you Naruto?"

Mira said, "Mizuki no don't tell him."

Mizuki Shouted, "Because the nine tail fox the one that killed Mira's father was sealed inside you!"

Naruto said, "So"

Mira said, "Naruto…"

Naruto used his hidden chakra arm to grab Mizuki and pin him into the ground

Mira said, "Thanks Naruto and Hinata Mizuki you will pay for that."

Naruto asked, "Who was your dad Mira?"

Mira smiled and said, "My Dad and your Dad both defeated the Nine tail fox he was Shinato Uzumaki."

Mira asked, "When did you find out about the nine tails?"

**Shinato ordered, "Naruto tell Mira to place her hand on your head and use Sharingan to get into your mind its ok."**

Naruto asked, "Mira can you place you hand on my head and enter my mind. He wants to give you the answer?"

Hinata said, "Gentle fist Now Mizuki will not be able to escape."

Mira did what Naruto said

Naruto's mind

Mira and Naruto stood in front of a massive cage

Naruto said, "Come out."

Shinato said, "Hello little Mira you have grown up."

Mira turned around to see Shinato she started to cry as she heard her father's words.

Mira said, "Shinato I mean dad your in Naruto."

Nine tail fox roared, "Uchiha!"

Shinato said, "Mira I am so proud you stuck by Itachi through everything that he had to be through. Both of you are doing so well."

Mira asked, "How did you know?"

Shinato said, "Naruto and his father."

Mira said, "What don't you know dad? What are you planning with the hole mission you gave me? Father please answer all my questions?"

Shinato answered, "I don't know what I don't know. I will one day when we meet once again."

Mira asked, "I have to go now don't I?" wiping a tear away from her face

Shinato nodded and Hugged Mira as she faded with Naruto

Real world

Hinata was sitting down on a rock smiling looking at the two.

Hinata asked, "ANBU came and Got Mizuki so what happened and why are you crying Mira?"

Mira answered, "My dad is Shinato Uzumaki."

Hinata asked, "Does that mean you can create chakra armour?"

Mira said, "No that gift I don't have but I can copy anything I want I can even hide and no one not even the best sensor ninja or barrier can detect me. Unless I want to be found."

Hinata said, "Naruto is the Nine tails guard and jail."

Naruto asked, "You ok with that?"

Hinata said, "Of course. I wouldn't change it for the world it makes Naruto, Naruto." Hinata moved over to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek and hugged Naruto. Mira lifted her hood back up smiling

Mira said, "let's report back to Minato."

**Shinato said, "Thanks Naruto."**

Mira, Hinata and Naruto all arrived at the Hokage office

Minato asked, "Are you all ok Mira why are you crying?"

Mira said, "I got to see Dad one more time inside Naruto."

Minato said, "That would explain why I can't genjutsu him and why he has the Chakra armour, just as I thought."

Mira suggested, "Naruto you should get Shinato to teach you more Jutsu."

Naruto said, "I asked him but he said, learn Jutsu from a guy who didn't know the meaning of a break let me think no."

Minato laughed and asked, "Let me guess he wants you to learn some jutsu of me first right?"

Naruto said, "Yep that and get even more stamina."

Hinata asked, "Is that even possible?"

Mira suggested, "It's just him being mean if you asked him now I bet he would say yes."

**Naruto asked, "Shinato can you teach me some Jutsu Mira wants you to."**

**Shinato jeered, "you finely used that card now I will."**

Naruto said, "He will now because I said your name."

Minato said, "Yep a test before teaching just like him."

Slowly the weeks went by Hinata learnt some jutsu from Mira while Naruto trained himself in a way.

Three days before the final exam.

Naruto woke up he walked to the edge of his room and down the stairs he slowly opened the door to see Gaara, Temari and Kankaru

Gaara asked, "I need to tell you something and the fourth Hokage?"

Slowly Minato came down the stairs

Minato panicked his cover had been blown

Naruto said, "Minato stayed the night after bringing me home I trained until I collapsed."

Minato asked, "Hello Gaara what do you need to tell me?"

Gaara said, "The sand village has allied with the sound and there is going to be an attack on the day of the exam."

Minato said, "Thanks Gaara."

Temari said, "We don't want a part in it."

Minato said, "Thank you now go back and pretend we never had this chat."

Gaara nodded.

The three sand ninja left.

Minato flashed away.

Minato arrived at the Hokage room to see Saratobi. Minato quickly summoned all seven white robed ninja.

Minato said, "In the Chunin exam final there is going to be an invasion on the day we don't know when."

Itachi asked, "Do you have a plan?"

Minato said, "Saratobi you can be in the exam arena with the fourth Kazakage Itachi can you take the north Gate, Kushina can Protect the West Gate to the village. Mira you can Protect the East Gate of the village. And Ko can you take the south Gate all four of you will place the barrier as soon as the Orochimaru signals the attack."

Itachi asked, "And what will you do?"

Minato said, "I will dart around the entire village helping out who I can ANBU need to be at the Gates evacuation needs to be at the ready we will not let Orochimaru take us all by surprise."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Fugaku shouted, "She is your daughter!"

Shinato said, "Yep and a lot stronger than you."

Shisui said, "She even copied my ultimate ability."

Hizashi said, "Does she get any side effects to using stuff like that."

Shinato said, "No she does not."

Fugaku said, "You always have something up your sleeve. "

Shinato said, "Yep now bring me more reviews I fell a bit dry."


	21. Chapter 21

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 21: The Chunin Exam Part 3

The Chunin exams stadium was packed.

Genma said, "There has been some changes in the match line up first match will be Hinata Vs Neji Second match will be Theresa Vs Sasuke

Third match Gaara Vs Ricky

Fourth Match Shino Vs Kankuro

Fifth Match Naruto Vs Choji

Six match Shikamaru Vs Temari."

All the genin nodded.

Genma said, "First match Hinata Vs Neji everyone else please go up to the waiting box."

Neji stared Hinata down

Hinata activated her Byakugan along with Neji who did the same both of them clashed at each other nothing happened the two started to circle each other waiting for one to move

Neji taunted, "It's pointless I will win."

Hinata shouted, "I will not know unless I try."

Hinata dashed towards Neji who ducked under the attack and aimed for a strike near Hinata's chest. Hinata spun around pushing Neji backwards. Neji landed on the his own feet and charged at Hinata the second she stopped the rotation. She dodged another strike from Neji and jumped back the two stood up staring at each other's face.

Hinata said, "I want my brother back the one who I loved to have fun with. We had fun training learning the gentle fist."

Hinata giggled as she remembered back to when the two were little

_Flashback_

Hinata and Neji stood in the Hyuga dojo Neji charged towards Hinata and tried to use Gentle fist when he found out it wasn't working

Hiashi laughed as Hanna went red in the face with embracement.

Hanna said, "Neji the gentle fist isn't a groping technique your just like your... never mind ha-ha-ha."

Hinata smiled and pulled Neji's hand closer to her chest smiling.

Hiashi whispered, "It's a good idea when we want to have fun to ourselves eh Hanna." Hanna burst into more laughter as both Hinata and Neji tilted their heads in confusion at Hiashi's comment.

_Flashback end_

Hinata said, "Remember the good old days when we used to laugh."

Neji jeered, "All I see is a weak heiress hiding behind memories hoping it will save her from the inferior branch members wrath!" each word stung dripping with venom.

Hinata took a step forward she said, "Brother... your wrong I grew stronger on my own and I am better for it I don't need the main branch help to win a fight any fight because I know I can do it myself. If that's what it takes to get the old Neji back my brother Neji back then so be it."

Neji charged towards Hinata as Hinata took a step forwards the two parried Kunai attacks jumping back Neji charged again aiming a strike for Hinata's head Hinata ducked under Neji's arm and made for striking Neji's gut but he jumped in the air aiming a kick for under Hinata's chin forcing Hinata to jump back as Neji flipped over landing on both feet.

Hinata charged forwards aiming a strike for Neji's arms while Neji blocked the attack he moved his leg towards Hinata's head. She grabbed the leg and threw Neji towards the stadium wall. Neji using his chakra landed while standing on the wall. He charged towards Hinata again the two traded blows jumping back the two looked at each other.

Hinata asked, "Why do you do this brother? What has filled you with so much hate. Why do have to be so cold?"

Neji moved his hand to headband and undid it he proceeded to lift the bandage to show Hinata his cage bird seal.

Neji said, "You want to know why Hinata it's because father was born a second before yours and by fate he was branded a lesser branch I and thanks to that I was deemed a cage bird even though I am a hyuga prodigy by fate I wear this Hinata so accept your fate and give up."

Hinata laughed and said, "Give up ha don't make laugh I never give up and that is mine... no our ninja way me and Naruto believe it."

Neji taunted again, "It's pointless you can't change fate you were destined to fight me and your a destined to lose the fight against me Hinata."

Hinata Shouted, "Your wrong!"

Neji placed the bandage over the seal along with his headband and charged towards Hinata who sighed and blocked Neji's strike to her head Hinata using her free fist did an upper cut with her hand but Neji moved back slightly and dodged the attack his headband went flying off as the bandage was cut. Neji jumped back and realized his seal was showing again his bandage had been cut off completely.

Neji smirked charging towards Hinata again. She moved forwards her hand open she managed to paralyze both of his arms. Hinata then proceeded to embrace Neji using both arms she stopped Neji from escaping or attacking her.

Neji screamed, "A futile attempt to stop fate Hinata." Neji felt two tears drop onto his shoulder.

Hinata whispered, "Brother Hizashi died as a free bird... the seal on you is the gate to the future. Sorry brother please forgive me for not being closer to you..."

Neji froze as Hinata stepped back he stared at Hinata as she smiled at him asking for forgiveness. Neji thought, "She has been close to me every time I thought I would be punished she was there along with Hanna to stop it... I get it now."

Neji whispered, "it's not your fault Hinata its mine I was so caught up in everything I forgot our promise."

Hinata said, "Good now can we fight as equals like it should be."

Neji nodded.

The two charged at each other with a smile on both of their faces Hinata moved to the side dodging Neji's strike she focused a chakra to her palm and said, "Rassen pulse!"

Neji went flying near the stadium wall he couldn't move the left side of his body.

Genma shouted, "Match over winner Hinata Hyuga!"

Naruto jumped down and hugged Hinata as the crowd cheered. Naruto then kissed Hinata on the check and lifter her up laughing as the crowed continued to cheer.

Naruto shouted, "Well done Hinata!"

Naruto and Hinata walked up to the stand. As Neji was taken away by two medical ninja

Neji

Neji stared at the hospital ceiling as the door opened he tilted his head to look at the door to see Hiashi walk in. Neji sat up and sat at the edge of the bed. Hiashi arrived next to him he placed a hand in his robe and pulled out a purple scroll with golden writing on it spelling out Neji.

Hiashi said, "I think you should read this it's from your father."

Hiashi passed the scroll to Neji who opened and read, " Dear Neji

I am sorry for putting you through all this but you must know I did it so you could have a happy peaceful future I chose to sacrifice myself on my own Hiashi was willing to go down and give the Lightning ninja what they wanted but I chose against it I wanted to die as a free bird Neji and I finely did that I want you to be free and happy and protect Hinata as she along with her father finish what me and Hiashi tried to do along with Shinato years ago.

Remember this son destiny doesn't control the person the person controls destiny I am glad you are strong now help my brother and help my clan to awaken from their cages as free birds love from Hizashi Hyuga.

Also one more thing the seal on you is the gate to the future that seal stops you from being subjugated by those who would use it against you Hiashi has always watched you stopping main branch members from trying to hurt you with the seal but when the time is right you will be the free bird leading the clan to a brighter future.

Neji closed the scroll as a tear ran down his face he looked over to Hiashi who was on his knees bowing

Hiashi apologised, "Can you please forgive me Neji because you are a precious memento of my late brother "

Neji nodded and slowly stood up. Hiashi stood up and hugged Neji smiling he said,, "I'm going to go and watch the rest of the fighting."

Neji followed Hiashi out of the hospital and slowly arrived at the stadium the two sat next to each other as the fight started.

Genma

Genma said, "Ok Next Match will be delayed since Sasuke isn't here so we will move on to the third match Gaara Vs Ricky."

Gaara and Ricky walked down into the arena

Genma said, "Begin."

Ricky charged towards Gaara who sent Ricky flying back with his sand. Gaara moved his sand around Ricky and slammed him against the walls of the stadium. Ricky broke free and sent a lightning current up the sand. But Gaara broke the Jutsu with ease. Ricky charged towards Gaara holding his Kunai pumping it full of lightning.

Gaara shouted, "Sand Shiriken."

Ricky Shouted, "Lightning Kunai."

The two attacks collided with each other sending sand all over the stadium floor. While lightning was sent into the air. Creating two massive dust clouds the cloud cleared and the two looked at each other intently

Ricky thinking, "Dam it he keeps blocking my every attack."

Gaara thinking, "Time to finish this match."

All around the stadium floor sand started to move taking shape into clones of Gaara. The real Gaara threw two smoke bombs and moved once the smoke cleared there were fifteen sand clones of Gaara. The real Gaara quickly made a hole in the ground and hid in it using the sand to cover it up completely.

Gaara thinking, "Third sand eye Jutsu."

Gaara's sand eye went up through the hole so Gaara could watch. Ricky looked around all the sand clones were coming at him sand spears. He was surrounded

Ricky shouted, "Lightning armour."

Ricky managed to push away the sand clones but they kept coming forwards in droves Ricky dodged several more attacks after trying to destroy the sand clones. They kept repairing themselves with sand and coming back at him

Ricky thinking, "I am nearly out of chakra and I have to think about Sparky I haven't seen him in a week."

Ricky Shouted, "Genma I forfeit the match!"

Gaara suddenly appeared as the sand clones vanished back into Gaara's gourd.

Genma said, "Ok then Gaara is the winner will Shino and Kankuro come down for their match."

Kankuro shouted, "I forfeit the match sorry."

Genma said, "Very well then Fifth match Choji and Naruto please come down."

Naruto and Choji walked down into the arena

Naruto asked, "Choji don't hold back?"

Choji said, "I won't if you don't."

Genma said, "Begin."

Naruto and Choji jumped back throwing Kunai both attacks hit each other

Choji said, "Human bolder."

**Shinato said, "Rasengon will not hurt him as much when is in that form."**

Naruto jumped back further as Choji charged at him.

Naruto moved his hand moving Chakra armour to divert Choji's attack into the wall. Causing the stadium to shake Choji was stuck in the wall. Naruto used the chakra to arm to pull him out of the wall sending him flying backwards.

Choji got back up and said, "partial expansion Jutsu." Choji threw his fist at Naruto who blocked it with his own hand Naruto threw Choji back further

Choji said, "Earth style Human earth cannon."

Choji transformed into a bolder and went underground Choji shot out from under Naruto causing Naruto to jump in the air.

Naruto said, "Sorry Choji. Rasengon!"

Naruto slammed the rasengon into Choji sending crashing back down on the ground out cold

Naruto stood right next to Choji. The stadium was quiet.

Genma said, "That was lord fourth Jutsu wasn't it Naruto."

Naruto nodded

Genma said, "Next Match Shikamaru Vs Temari."

Naruto walked into the waiting area to see Hinata

Hinata said, "You were great Naruto."

Naruto said, "I can't wait to fight each other in the finals

Ricky said, "If Hinata can get pass Gaara's sand."

Hinata said, "Don't worry I have a special plan for the next two rounds and even if I have to fight Shino I have a plan."

Naruto said, "Can you tell me."

Hinata kissed Naruto and whispered, "No sorry it would ruin the fun as Shinato says."

Naruto grinned and kissed Hinata back.

Shino said, "Both of you look."

Naruto looked down to see Temari captured in Shikamaru's shadow.

Shikamaru said, "Genma I forfeit."

Choji said, "yup I knew he would quit."

Suddenly Sasuke arrived with Kakashi behind him.

Kakashi said, "Sorry were late."

Genma said, "Its fine."

Theresa shouted, "Genma I forfeit the match." Theresa turned around as Ricky nodded.

Genma said, "Fine then Hinata can you come down."

Hinata jumped down and landed in the arena as Kakashi vanished

Genma said, "Begin."

Sasuke charged at Hinata who sent him flying back with one strike.

Hinata activated her Byakugan while Sasuke did the same for his Sharingan.

Genma thinking, "This should be interesting."

Hinata made a few hand signs the arena started to fill with mist

Sasuke said, "Giving yourself the advantage with the mist."

Hinata said, "In a way yes."

Sasuke threw a Kunai but it missed horribly

Hinata said, "ninja art Mist containment jutsu."

Hinata opened a scroll out went hundreds of Kunai making a ring around the arena making the mist even stronger. Hinata charged at Sasuke who turned around to be hit in the arm with gentle fist Sasuke was sent flying backwards. He quickly got up and charged to where he thought Hinata was only to find she was gone again. He started to look around the mist for her.

Hinata said, "Sasuke you can use Chidori if you want I don't mind."

Sasuke asked, "How do you know that?"

Hinata explained, "Your chakra it has traces of lightning element in it Naruto has wind."

Sasuke said, "Very well then maybe I will use it."

Hiashi watched with his Byakugan activated.

Kakashi said, "She is very strong."

Both ninja looked down to see a swirling blue light and a crackling blue and white light coming from the stadium.

Hiashi asked, "You taught him the chidori?"

Kakashi retorted, "She knows the rasengon."

Hiashi asked, "Can you tell me what happens I have to go quickly Minato's orders?"

Kakashi asked, "Sure thing Hiashi."

Sasuke said, "Hinata tell your boyfriend not to kill me for using this attack on you."

Hinata said, "Sure but I doubt it."

Sasuke and Hinata charged at each other the attacks collided blowing the mist away. Both were pushing the attack closer Sasuke aimed a punch at Hinata's head but it stopped inches away from her head. Hinata grinned

She whispered, "Rassen rotation." Hinata spun around with the rasengon still in her hand making it larger encasing her completely while attacking Sasuke

Sasuke was blasted right into the wall before his attack could hit Hinata.

Genma thinking, "Amazing she added more chakra to the rasengon and spun herself around causing the rasengon to add more power to the rotation cleaver."

Sasuke fell to the ground he slowly got up

Sasuke said, "Dam it Hinata you tricked me into it."

Hinata said, "I know I just wanted to Show Naruto what I learnt and it worked,"

Sasuke said, "Fire style fire ball Jutsu."

Hinata said, "Water style Water bomb."

Both spat out the attacks creating steam in the stadium."

Suddenly a blast went off.

Sparky suddenly appeared behind Hinata and whispered, "Lightning style Body Paralyze."

Ricky Growled, "Dam it Sparky."

Ricky and Theresa jumped after him.

Kabuto released his Genjutsu on the crowed.

Gaara jumped into the arena

Gaara looked up to see ninja fight

Genma stood in front of Sasuke

Temari and Kankaru arrived next to Gaara.

Baki stood in front Kabuto next to him.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato said, "Ha that will be 200 Hinata did win Hizashi now pay up."

Hizashi said, "Ok here you go. What's going to happen to Hinata."

Fugaku said, "Hizashi what do perverts like Sparky do when they get a perfect opportunity to find out what they will never see even at a hot spring."

Shinato said, "They Rape them Hizashi that's what they do."

Hizashi said, "My Niece is going to get raped. Shinato you have to stop this stop the insanity."

Shinato said, "We will see."


	22. Chapter 22

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 22 Invasion and hunters

Naruto awoke to see Sparky holding Hinata Ricky and Theresa followed Naruto felt Anger flow all over him as he jumped out of the waiting box his golden chakra cloak showing he chased after Sparky and the others. Gaara looking up seeing Naruto in a mad pursuit decided to follow him with Temari and Kankaru following behind them.

Genma looked at Sasuke and Ordered, "Stop Gaara from fighting Naruto."

Sasuke chased Gaara Shino following not wanting to see what could happen to Hinata.

Sparky holding the out cold Hinata managed to make it out of the village he jumped over on some trees changing direction slightly thinking he was a safe distance away he placed Hinata on the ground Hinata started to awaken so Sparky tied her arms behind her and held her legs down Hinata screamed as Sparky tried to hold her down and pull her pants down She had no chakra she couldn't move she was trapped. Sparky managed to pull her pants down only leaving her underwear Hinata screamed again as she continued to try and wiggle out of Sparky's grip but it was to strong. She felt his figures touch her hips as he pulled down her underwear. Suddenly Ricky arrived he punched Sparky in the head sending him crashing onto another tree.

Ricky roared, "Leave her alone coward."

Sparky jeered, "What sad I didn't let you have first dibs."

Ricky said, "This time you have gone too far this time I will kill you."

Theresa arrived next to Ricky and stood ready to fight."

Theresa said, "Ricky I will help."

Ricky asked, "No go help Hinata up please?"

Theresa walked over to Hinata who was struggling to brake free. Theresa grabbed Hinata's pants and walked over to Hinata she proceeded to cut the rope freeing Hinata then handed her pants as she pulled up her underwear. Tears streaming down Hinata's face as Theresa helped her up. Suddenly a loud crash was heard Theresa and Hinata turned over to look at Ricky who was pinned down by Naruto's demon claw She rushed over and stood between Naruto and Ricky. Naruto then moved towards Hinata and froze in front of her. Naruto spread his arms out and hugged Hinata who cried on Naruto's shoulder as the chakra cloak enveloped her as it grew bigger. Naruto turned around so Hinata was facing Naruto's back as Naruto whispered, "Hold on." Hinata did this and placed both arms around Naruto's neck her legs wrapped around his stomach. Naruto looked over towards Ricky.

Sparky looked at Theresa and Ricky anger filled his eyes as he threw three explosive kunai at Theresa she was unable to get out of the way as the blast went off once the smoke cleared Ricky noticed a sand wall around him and his teammate Theresa collapsed to the ground the blast had taken her arm clean off. Ricky screamed in crying as his friend slumped to the ground loosing blood quickly.

Sparky said, "Crap I better run."

Sparky was about to run when a new comer stood in his way.

Sparky said, "Quill… you survived. The Hyuga is so close lets take her…"

Quill grabbed Sparky and whispered, "That's enough we are leaving."

Theresa asked, "Sensei why I thought you died?"

Quill explained, "I faked my death to fool you so I could slip in and help Sparky with his mission."

Hinata asked, "Why what mission."

Quill answered, "Little Hyuga we will come for you not today but some day."

Sparky said, "But I was about to…"

Quill grabbed Sparky and vanished.

Naruto said, "I will protect you Hinata with my life I promise."

Gaara said, "Theresa the blood should stop now my sand will not infect it."

Matsuri said, "We should get you to a hospital."

Naruto said, "The village..."

Sasuke arrived he asked, "What the hell is going on."

Suddenly twelve sound ninja surrounded them.

Zabuza arrived killing them all before a fight could start

Zabuza shouted, "Naruto we have to get back to the village."

The group rushed back to the village, as Gaara carried Theresa on a sand bed. Naruto looked at the village some parts were in ruins suddenly Minato appeared.

Minato asked, "Everyone are you ok?"

Ricky answered, "Theresa needs to get to the hospital otherwise she will bleed to death."

Minato grabbed Ricky and Theresa and used the flying thunder god jutsu to go to the hospital.

Hinata looked at Naruto she was crying. As she climbed down from Naruto's back. Naruto turned around and looked Hinata in the face

Naruto asked, "Hinata are you ok?"

Zabuza shouted, "She nearly got rapped from what Ricky said, She is probably emotionally stressed."

Hinata said, "Naruto."

Naruto grabbed Hinata and hugged her she felt warm tears on her back she realised Naruto was crying as well.

Naruto sobbed. "Hinata I never want to see you suffering like that I promise that I will protect you with my life please stop crying."

Hinata stopped and whispered, "Naruto."

Hinata kissed Naruto on the neck as Naruto did the same to her a few minutes passed and Hinata pulled away smiling. As Naruto wiped her tears of her face with his thumb

Hinata said, "Thank you Naruto I'm not crying anymore."

Naruto said, "I will get stronger to protect you."

The two moved close again and started to kiss each other on the lips. Both of them felt their worlds were in peace.

Zabuza interrupted and said,, "Sorry to ruin the moment but we are currently being invaded and were just lucky the enemy hasn't noticed us yet."

Sasuke and Shino charged at Gaara and as soon as they arrived only to be stopped by Zabuza.

Zabuza said, "These three on our side."

Sasuke asked, "Ok what now?"

Zabuza ordered, "All of you go around the village as carefully as possible and rescue any other villagers you see go."

Everyone slowly moved into the village resident area suddenly twelve sound ninja and sand ninja surrounded Zabuza who started to fight them off.

Itachi

Itachi jumped down and in full Suasanoo mode he spotted a giant snake coming over the wall using Ameratsu he stopped the snake dead in its tracks.

Sand and sound ninja started to poor in only to find the Horror of Itachi waiting for them

Itachi attacked brutally by sending down a shower of Kunai bombs

He moved swiftly over to some other Sound ninja who were in a group watching for the next attack.

Itachi sent Ameratsu at them setting them all on fire Itachi removed the flames and moved on

Itachi was slowly pushing the invading army back out of the village border.

Mira

Mira watched as a snake hit the wall braking though she made eye contact with the snake

Mira said, "Genjutsu."

The snake started to back away suddenly the sound and sand ninja entered only for the snake to attack them Mira kept coming out of the shadows killing the force.

Leaf ninja appeared helping Mira driving the enemy back they managed to drive them out of the village.

Mira smiling

Over the intercom Itachi said, "I am in position."

Mira said, "Good Itachi."

Mira changed the channel

Mira said, "Minato Kushina are you both in position."

Kushina and Minato both said, "Yes ready the barrier."

Mira changed the channel to the shared one for both networks

Mira said, "Now."

Mira shouted, "Ameratsu four point barrier."

A massive wall surrounded the leaf village. Protecting it from any more attackers.

Mira said, "You can only leave the wall but you can't enter its up to everyone else now."

Naruto

Naruto and Hinata ran through the streets two sound ninja were chasing them.

Naruto sent his chakra arms backwards crushing the two sound.

Hinata said, "Look the barrier who put it up."

Jiraiya said, "Its the leaf's defence we only wanted to use it to keep the enemy out now its up to us to flush what enemy we have in the village out."

Hinata said, "Got it lets move."

Naruto and Hinata moved Jiraiya went in another direction.

Third Hokage

Orochimaru said, "Give me back my arms"

Saratobi smiled as he fell back dead a sword in him

The barrier around the Kage box vanished

Sakon Shouted, "Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru Screamed, "Dam retreat."

Sakon said, "Yes lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru and the sound four left as Kodomaru sent a spider web stopping ANBU following them the group retreated.

Kabuto looked up to see this.

Kabuto said, "Looks like it's oversee ya."

Genma said, "What."

Baki said, "You can't what about the... dam."

Kabuto vanished

Genma said, "Get you sand ninja out of the village or we will declare war."

Baki said, "Very well see ya."

Baki and the sand ninja started to retreat the remaining sound ninja started to leave realizing Orochimaru had pulled back due to unforeseen injuries.

After a few hours the leaf village started its repairs.

Itachi and the others released the barrier and met in the Hokage office

Hanna

Hanna smiled as four more sound ninja collapsed on the ground dead she looked around a lot of ninja were retreating she then noticed a swarm of bugs next to her. The bugs stopped around her hand and dropped a scroll with Hanna's name on it. She opened the scroll and read as a tear rolled down her face she placed her hand on the small summoning circle. Looking at what the summoned item was she nodded and started to jump away."

Itachi

Itachi, Mira, Kushina and Jiraiya all stood in the Hokage office as Minato sat at the desk.

Itachi said, "We managed to stop most of the force."

Minato said, "We only lost little lives along with Saratobi."

Mira said, "I think we need to call her back to the village."

Jiraiya asked, "Who and why?"

Kushina said, "Tsunade we need another Hokage to maintain the balance of power we have its stopped the Land of the lightning from trying to get their hands on a Hyuga."

Zabuza suddenly arrived.

Zabuza said, "Sorry to report but the genin team from the land of lightning Sparky was in tried to kidnap her Ricky said, he even tried to rape her."

Mira/ Kushina both screamed, "WHAT?"

Itachi said, "This is serious we have to of their teem mates."

Minato said, "Ricky told me that their sensei saved Sparky and he and his other team mate Theresa do not wish to go back to the land of the lightning and wish to stay here."

Itachi said, "Tell ANBU to keep an eye on them. Jiraiya I want you to take Naruto and find Tsunade."

Minato asked, "What about Hinata?"

Itachi answered, "Minato I will look after her."

Jiraiya said, "I will leave after Saratobi's funeral."

Itachi said, "Good we have to move quickly."

Minato said, "after the funeral why don't we finish of the Chunin exam... I'm sure that will cheer them up a bit."

Jiraiya asked, "Do you want me to ask Suna to send Gaara over to finish the exam?"

Minato nodded and said, "I think I will change the fighting line up as well just to make it interesting."

Itachi said, "we also would like to place a few more members in our group."

Minato nodded as Itachi and Jiraiya left the office.

Hiashi 

Hiashi jumped through the town and landed in a street that headed to the Hyuga estate he froze as he noticed a hyuga clan member dead in the streets. He ran towards it and froze realizing who it was it was Hanna Hyuga his wife with several Kunai stuck in her body all on vital spots Hizashi collapsed on the ground as tears streamed down his face. As two white robed ninja arrived.

One of the robed figures said, "Hiashi... ..."

**Hope you enjoyed the long chapter**

Hizashi shouted, "Come out here Shinato so I can kill you."

Fugaku said, "Why?"

Hizashi said, "Sparky nearly raped Hinata.

Shinato said, "Might I just point out **Nearly** not did nearly got raped."

Hizashi said, "Gentle fist."

Shinato went flying.


	23. Chapter 23

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 23: Finishing the Chunin exam fights

Hinata arrived home to see Hiashi on the deck crying she ran over to Hiashi and hugged him. Hiashi moved and hugged his daughter.

Hinata asked, "Why are you crying father?"

Hiashi cried, "Hanna... She... is dead."

Hinata froze as tears streamed down her eyes Hiashi held her daughter closer. Both of them let tears flow down there face. Suddenly Itachi arrived with Minato.

Itachi asked, "What is the matter Lord Hiashi..."

Hiashi sobbed, "Hanna... dead."

Itachi sighed and asked, "Minato do you want me get Naruto and the others?"

Minato nodded and walked over to his friend. And sat down next to him

Minato said, "Hiashi remember what Shinato said, death isn't real as the bonds flow on transcending between the two and those bonds make us stronger so use the person's as fuel to push forwards along with the will of fire to become even stronger so you can protect those precious to you."

Hiashi sat up still holding his daughter and wiped his tears away and said, "I hate it when he is right."

Minato asked, "Hinata we haven't finished the Chunin exam it gives you a chance to show what else you have learnt to Naruto... it starts in three days when Gaara and Temari arrives back. I hope that's enough time for you Hinata."

Hinata smiled wiping the tears off her face and said, "Thank you Minato Uzumaki." Hinata finished with a grin which caused Hiashi to laugh lightly

Hiashi asked, "So she knows as well?"

Minato asked, "Since they seem so close to each other why not... do you have the betrothal thing set up for them?"

Hiashi nodded as Hinata went inside the house he whispered, "Those two are meant for each other. I wouldn't pry them apart at all."

Minato smiled and asked, "How about we do... ... ... ... at the end clear of all the emotional stress we all have like the old days."

Hiashi said, "Sounds like fun I would like that."

Minato smiled and flashed away. Hiashi smiled as Hinata brought over a tea set and sat on the deck when Hanabi arrived

Hanabi asked, "Where is mummy?"

Hiashi sighed and said, "She was... killed during the invasion."

Hanabi fell to the ground in shock only to be caught by Hinata. Hanabi started to cry into her shoulder as Itachi and Naruto arrived at the front gate. Naruto ran towards the sisters and stopped near them.

He asked, "Why are you all crying?"

Hanabi pulled away from Hinata and went to hug her father when Hinata jumped up and hugged Naruto She sobbed, "Hanna... ... she is... dead."

Naruto whispered, "Hinata."

As tears slid down his chest a second time that day. Naruto held her closer he moved one arm down her back puller her closer. Hinata lifted her head up now resting on his shoulder Naruto using his other hand ran his fingers through Hinata's hair as she stared into Naruto's face tears running down her cheeks Naruto leaned in closer and Kissed Hinata's wet lips the two held each other. Naruto pulled away smiling at Hinata as he took another breath of air as the two kissed.

Hiashi interrupted, "Naruto do you want to stay here the night and go to the funeral tomorrow with Hinata I'm sure she would like that."

Naruto said, "I will ask my mum and dad first."

Itachi said, "I'll tell them since they both will be busy tonight."

Naruto said, "Thanks Itachi."

Itachi smiled and vanished

Minato

Minato sat in the Hokage office as five people with White robes and hoods stood in front of him next to him stood Itachi with his hood down.

Itachi said, "Introducing the members of Shinato guard myself as leader Co- Leader Mira the others are Ko Hyuga, Kushina Uzumaki, Anko, Haku, Yamato and Zabuza."

Minato smiled and sat back he asked, "following Shinato I guess that means you all will lay down your lives to protect who ever holds the nine tail fox... as well as the village even if you have to kill the previous host and reseal it."

All eight nodded

Minato said, "in order to protect the best interests of the holder of the demon and the village you might have to disobey orders from higher up and if no other choice kill the one giving orders."

The eight nodded again

Minato said, "You all carry the will of fire in each and every one of you do the leaf village proud as member's of Shinato's guard."

Itachi asked, "Minato do you mind doing the entire initiation again I might have more entries for the group."

Minato nodded as the seven vanished

Itachi smiled and said, "Also Naruto is staying at Hinata's tonight."

Itachi vanished.

Naruto

Naruto woke up in the Hyuga guest room he opened the door and walked down the hallway to go to the toilet he rushed down the corridor and arrived at the bathroom he smiled as he relieved his bladder pulling up his pants he walked back towards the guest rooms he stopped at Hinata's room to notice she was awake and crying. Naruto opened the door and walked in Hinata looked up at the door to see Naruto. She wiped away her tears.

Hinata cried, "Naruto... I'm... scared."

Naruto said, "Don't worry I will protect you."

Hinata sobbed, "Every Time I close my eyes I see Hanna then the memory of what Sparky was going to do to me keeps flooding in Naruto."

Naruto moved over and Hugged Hinata Naruto whispered, "Hinata... I could sleep with you if you wan ?"

Hinata felt Naruto's warm body she ease her mind stress she blushed and Nodded as Naruto kissed Hinata the two climbed into bed holding each other close to one another. Naruto ran his hands through Hinata's hair as Hinata rested her head on his chest she moved a hand tracing around Naruto feeling every muscle he had Hinata blushed as she felt Naruto using his hand to wipe tears off her cheek. Hinata closed her eyes smiling and drifted to sleep followed by Naruto

Hinata

Hinata slowly woke up to see she was still on Naruto's chest Hiashi was smiling as he looked at them two sets of black clothing on the bed.

Hiashi said, "Come on we have to get ready for the funeral at the Hokage mansion."

Hinata nodded and slowly got up accidentally waking Naruto who smiled looking at Hinata as Hiashi left the room. Naruto sat up and realized he was top less causing Hinata to blush as she still had her PJ's on Naruto moved and took his black shirt and pants and left the room for Hinata to change.

Hinata got dressed and headed down stairs to see Naruto in front of her she smiled as both of them entered the living room to see Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi waiting for them.

Hiashi said, "Shell we go."

Hinata and Naruto both nodded as the group walked out of the living room and down the estate pass.

Hiashi whispered, "Naruto it seems your mother and the fourth are here to meet us." Hiashi looked at Naruto grinning.

Naruto smiled as his parents waved at him Kushina said, "Shell we go to the Funeral."

Naruto nodded as the two families walked towards the Hokage Mansion. All around them people were wearing black clothing. Naruto looked up at the clouds to see it was just starting to rain

Minato asked, "Kushina remember what Shinato did when Mito died?"

Kushina explained, "I didn't know her as well as Shinato but when she died Shinato created a massive storm across the village using water, Lightning and wind it destroyed several buildings nearly killed a few ninja it took all three Sanin along with Saratobi to cancel the jutsu..."

Minato Continued, "The four fought Shinato who felt so much rage and anger they were lucky he only had just became a Genin if he had been a Jonin I think all of them would of been dead Orochimaru was in the emergency room for two weeks Jiraiya only a week Saratobi was in there for a few days. Tsunade was the last one standing that is until about fifty ANBU and Jonin showed up... Danzo that dumbass didn't realize that Shinato was tired as well he ordered some of his root members to attack first."

Hiashi finished, "Shinato lost it and just when the storm was nearly gone he channelled all the lightning energy in the storm and every drop of his chakra he... created a massive crater 5 Kilometres long and 2 kilometres deep about nearly eighty percent of the Jonin and ANBU survived he and Tsunade stood in the middle it was the only part that didn't get blasted by the attack."

Minato smiled and said, "Well if he had been more skilled with the attack in scared to think what would of happened. The crater is now the lake next to the Uchiha estate."

Kushina shouted, "Crazy Uzumaki."

Suddenly Mira arrived in a black kimono she said, "on the plus side I wasn't as bad."

Hiashi teased, "it took three Hyuga two Kages three Uchiha to calm Mira down didn't work but as soon as she saw Naruto's little face she stopped ha-ha-ha."

Mira Jeered, "a baby stopped me where all you failed more like it."

Minato Retorted, "he was cute though."

Kushina smiled and stood next to Minato she whispered, "I want another one."

Minato grinned

Mira shouted, "Let's hope no demons come at the birth Ha-ha-ha."

Kushina moved and tried to hit Mira on the head only to miss the group arrived at the funeral.

Minato walked over standing in front of the entire crowed he looked onwards as more rain came down as he spoke

Orochimaru

Orochimaru screamed, "MY arms! There on fire."

Kabuto looked up at Orochimaru who lay in the bed exhausted smiling and taunted, "Lord Orochimaru you must rest before we worry about that... otherwise it's just going to get worse."

Orochimaru snared, "don't belittle me Kabuto! Dam the old man dam him."

Kabuto Jeered, "What did you expect going against the third Hokage we were just lucky we didn't have to contend with the other one as well as his little gang of friends."

Silence filled the room as Kabuto continued, "The invasion wasn't a total loss I mean you did get to place a curse mark on Sasuke."

Orochimaru spat, "The Invasion was a fail from the start they had it well planned out we lost so many and our secret weapon didn't even go because they got to him first dam them."

Kabuto said, " I guess we should get a new vessel for you then."

Orochimaru screamed, "NO! We need him to come to us when the timing is just right otherwise the others could follow and attack us."

Kabuto asked, "So we have to find Tsunade then?"

Orochimaru nodded.

Kabuto said, "Not yet you need a few days to gather your strength."

Naruto

Naruto watched his father finish the funeral the rain stopped as beams of sun light broke through the clouds causing Naruto to smile.

Minato shouted, "everyone who participated in the Chunin exam please meet in the stadium tomorrow to finish the final exam."

Naruto smiled he would get to show everyone his new attacks. It was late afternoon Hinata slipped her hand through Naruto's fingers Naruto smiled and turned around to see Hinata.

Naruto asked, "Shell we get some ramen?"

Hinata smiled and nodded as she held Naruto's hand the two walked towards the ramen shop.

Nagato 

Nagato smiled at the ninja who brought him the scroll with his name on it he opened the scroll and read, moments passed he closed the scroll smiling he looked at the messenger.

Nagato said, "Shinato still as crafty as hell even when dead passing on the means to those he trusts... but why trust me I have only met him three times."

The messenger said, 'I guess its because your an Uzumaki like him and he knows you along with Konan and Yahiko fought to save what was left of the clan when two Sannin went to rescue the member."

Konan asked, "How does he know about all this stuff."

The messenger smiled and laughed she answered, "because he wanted the knowledge he pried it out of everyone he knows that Iwa and Kumo have done things horrible things there the cause along with Madara leading to the Uzumaki clan being so scattered throughout the world. He is capable of just going in and destroying them but he knows it would make him just as bad so he started to search out any remnants of the clan.

Nagato thought, "I guess he heard of me from Jiraiya my red hair and eyes drew his interests so he came looking for me."

The messenger smiled and walked out of the hideout she activated her dojutsu and left watching her surrounding making sure she wasn't followed.

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he stood in the Chunin exam stadium next to him were the other ninja that made it through the first round the crowd cheered waiting for the matches to start.

Genma said, "Before we start there has been a change in the line up. First match will be Hinata VS Shino, second match will be Sasuke VS Gaara and third Match will be Naruto Vs Temari. Now can everyone who isn't fighting in the first match please go up to the waiting plat form."

The four other Genin nodded and walked away. Naruto said, "Good luck Hinata."

Hinata smiled as she looked at Shino she whispered, "tell your bugs I am sorry."

Shino asked, "Why?"

Hinata answered, "Because the stuff I am about to use it could kill some of them. And I want us to still be friends."

Shino said, "is it water jutsu I guess that would kill some of the bugs but then they would adapt."

Hinata smiled as Genma shouted, "Begin!"

Shino called out his bugs as Hinata took her fighting stance. Shino sent a swarm to Hinata's right as she jumped back making a few hand signs.

Hinata shouted, "Water creation rotation."

Water splashed around repelling the bugs Hinata smiled as Shino moved in sending another swarm of bugs Hinata grinned as she moved again this time her hands were wet with water as she did another rotation bugs fell cut in half sliced by a single drop of water.

Shino asked, "I see what you mean what is that jutsu?"

Hinata said, "its protective eight trigram rotation its different to Hyuga 360 rotation."

Shino said, "I see and even if my bugs adapt and grow stronger there still going to be cut by the attack... so my bugs aren't going to work and I can't use Taijutsu."

Hinata smiled as Shino contemplated his next move. She suddenly moved behind Shino and whispered, "Sorry Shino." She struck Shino knocking him out with one strike to the back of the neck

Genma shouted, "Winner Hinata Hyuga."

The crowd cheered as Hinata walked away to the waiting plat form as Sasuke and Gaara entered the area.

Genma said, "Ready. Begin." Genma jumped out of the way and let the fighting commence."

Gaara opened his sand gourd as sand slowly started to pour out the sand surrounded him waiting on the floor. Sasuke did a back flip as he made some hand signs and sent a fire ball towards Gaara but the sand blocked it with relative ease. Sasuke charged towards Gaara while dodging a few sand spears.

Minato

Minato smiled in the Hokage box with all his friends as he watched.

Itachi said, "I see Sasuke is as fast as lee now this should make things interesting."

Kakashi spoke, "I trained him long and hard all through the entire month I know he can do it."

Kushina smiled and whispered, "Gaara he feels the same as Naruto but different."

Mira smiled and suggested, "I noticed that to Minato do you know anything."

Minato answered, "Naruto noticed it and brought him to me we had a look at the seal and fixed it Gaara along with his siblings and friend Matsuri chose to help us that is why we got away with so little lives lost during the invasion."

Hiashi smiled and said, "I see and even though it was one night it was enough to formulate a perfect counter strategy resulting in only a small number of lives lost."

Minato smiled and said, "Personally all the genin that entered stage three of the exam already deserve Chunin this is just to let them blow off steam."

Hiashi asked, "So did you select a good fighter?"

Minato smiled and answered, "Don't worry they will let you blow off plenty of steam."

Hiashi smiled as he along with his friends looked towards the match."

Genma

Gaara smiled as Sasuke fell to the ground out cold he was out of chakra while Gaara had a few wounds on his arms but was still able to go.

Genma shouted, "Winner Gaara next match please Naruto VS Temari."

Naruto and Temari entered the stadium ready to fight. Genma smiled and jumped away as he shouted, "begin."

Naruto jumped back and threw a barrage of Kunai with tags on them towards Temari who used her fan to repeal them sending them all across the floor. Suddenly she jumped back as more Kunai went towards her she blew them away wave after wave of Kunai went towards Temari only to be blocked.

Temari Jeered, "Didn't you watch Tenten's match weapons will do nothing to me and my fan."

Naruto smiled and suggested, "What if I wasn't trying that."

Naruto made a hand sign all the Kunai that were on the ground changed into shadow clones surrounding Temari each holding another Kunai with no tag.

Naruto explained the tag was hidden in the Kunai because the tag was the clones I just surrounded you... don't worry it gets better."

The first row of clones slammed there Kunai into the ground and dispersed the second row of clones suddenly threw their Kunai which Temari using wind jutsu blocked the attack with ease. The Kunai went flying in the air but stopped when it went past the ring of Kunai.

Temari asked, "What the Hell."

The clones caught the Kunai with ease as they dropped to the ground and charged towards Temari who used her fan to push them all away. The clones stopped short of the ring of Kunai. They charged again. Temari jumped in the air and made several slashes at clones with her fan destroying them Temari spun around and sent a barrage of Kunai at more clones. She landed on the ground to face the real Naruto.

Temari smiled and said, "I guess I have to use it... wind style cyclone."

Temari moved her fan creating a mini cyclone that headed towards Naruto who opened a scroll and jumped back. The scroll activated taking the wind chakra destroying the jutsu. Naruto moves picking up the scroll and uses his chakra to send the attack back at Temari forcing her to use another wind jutsu to stop it sending massive gusts of wind across the floor. Temari moved her fan creating another mini cyclone and sent it towards Naruto who jumped back and used his chakra armour to block it the chakra claw broke through the cyclone and opened up sending a massive gust of wind at Temari who had to dodge the attack after a failed attempt stopping the attack. It continued to make a small crater in the stadium wall.

Temari said, "So you're a wind user as well this should be fun."

Naruto said, "Chakra coffin."

Suddenly two chakra hands surrounded Temari and started to crush her lifting her in the air they let go once she was out cold she fell to the ground

Genma shouted, "Winner Naruto. Next match Hinata Vs Gaara."

The crowd cheered as Hinata and Gaara came down to the stadium while Naruto raced away. Temari was carried out by two medical ninja.

Genma smiled and said, "ok Hinata Gaara begun."

Gaara opened his gourd as sand poured out. Hinata smiled as she stood in her hyuga fighting stance. Gaara sent several sand spears towards Hinata who easily dodged them she charged towards Gaara as the sand spikes came at her again this time she jumped in the air and spun around repelling the sand spears she continued to charge when the sand stopped her by grabbing her feet. Suddenly Gaara's target burst into water the real Hinata smiled as she stood behind Gaara.

Hinata said, "Rasengon."

Gaara using his sand arm and shield to block most of the attack he was then sent flying backwards using the sand he stopped himself from crashing into the wall. Gaara looked at Hinata who smiled standing in her stance ready to fight. Gaara smiled sand was all over the stadium.

Gaara "Sand coffin!"

All the sand in the stadium moved towards Hinata who spun around holding the sand off. But it was still there trying to crush her. Hinata smiled as she rotated. Suddenly parts of the sand coffin was blown away as a kunai went flying out of the dome before it closed up again suddenly a massive explosion erupted scattering all the sand everywhere. Gaara looked at the Kunai that was thrown to see Hinata smiling.

Hinata quickly made a few hand signs she charged at Gaara sending a barrage of water bullets towards Gaara who blocked with his sand. Gaara realized she was taking down his defences she moved in striking range only to dodge another attack by Gaara she moved behind Gaara and created another Rasengon he was sent forwards into the stadium wall the he moved to fast for the sand to protect him.

Gaara fell back off the wall onto the ground he slowly got up as holding his head

Gaara said, "Stay back... no don't... I won't let you... ahhhhhh!"

Matsuri screamed, "he is transforming!"

Gaara said, "NO Get back... Raven help... ahhhhhhhhhhh."

Sand started to swirl around his body as he slowly transformed. People started to scream in the stadium only for it to be cut short as several white hooded ninja stood atop of the walls. Minato stood at the edge of the Hokage box looking down. Naruto jumped into the stadium next to Hinata.

Naruto said, "We have to help him."

Hinata asked, "how?"

Matsuri released the genjutsu on herself and went right near the edge of the wall and shouted, "knock him out before its too late!"

Naruto said, "let's work together to stop him then."

The sand dome around Gaara he and partially transformed into a miniature Shikaku.

Gaara screamed, "My Blood!" as blood dribbled down his arm and face from a few cuts. He had received from the previous attack.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **


	24. Chapter 24

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 24: One VS Nine

Suddenly Sasuke jumped down onto the stadium floor next to Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto smiled and said, "We stop him as team seven."

Hinata said, "Good your here lets calm him down."

Gaara sent a barrage of sand Shiriken forcing the three to jump out of the way the sand hit the dome wall creating small marks in it.

Minato looked down and thought, "if they continue here they could spill into the village."

Minato shouted, "everyone use the transportation jutsu and get all of us out of the village!"

All white hooded ninja nodded making the hand signs they transported Gaara team seven and themselves out of the village now they stood in a massive forest.

Mira said, "good now we don't have to worry about any villagers getting in the way let's stop him."

Hiashi suggested, "Why not let those three try first they seem to be confidant."

Minato agreed, "That might be a good idea everyone be ready to move in if they lose the situation."

Everyone nodded as they looked back to the genin fighting.

Gaara sent his sand arm towards Sasuke who slammed a chidori right into it only to be forced out of the way as the fingers tried to close around on him. Sasuke proceeded to send a barrage of fire balls towards Gaara who flicked them away with another Barrage of sand Shiriken Hinata arrived in front of Sasuke using rotation she blocked the attack completely.

Gaara screamed, "MY Pray!"

_Flashback_

Gaara stood in front of his now dead uncle who tried to assassinate Gaara he screamed as sand swirled around and engraved a permanent tattoo on his head meaning love. Gaara let the Shukaku spirit out as he cried suddenly a woman grabbed him and hugged him closely he felt crying on his shoulder he looked up to see a woman she had long brown hair and brown eyes and two purple marks on her cheeks.

The woman asked, "its ok Gaara call him back I know you can sweaty,"

Gaara crying managed to pull the Shukaku back into him as this woman held him close not letting him go.

Gaara asked, "Why?"

The woman answered, "because no child should be treated like this Gaara if you want I could train you to become stronger than these ninja here I could teach you so much and help you."

Gaara asked, "Why."

The woman smiled and said, "Because I can freely do this no mission I want to help you Gaara."

Gaara continued to cry into Rin's boobs rubbing his face in them even more wiping the tears away causing the woman to laugh. Gaara looked up tears still running down his face.

The woman said, "call me Raven Gaara will you accept me as your guardian who will love and protect you with every ounce of my life."

Gaara nodded and berried his head in Raven's bosoms again he slowly drifted to sleep. As he felt the warmth of a heart beat

Gaara slowly awoke a few days later to see Raven smiling at him. He slowly sat up to see he was in a small house he looked around to see his father talking to raven suddenly he realized sand was surrounding Raven creating a shield around her.

Raven smiled and said, "it's ok Gaara we are just talking go back to sleep the Kazakage was just leaving right?"

The Kazakage looked at Raven then the boy and said, "You haven't heard the last of this!"

Raven said, "I can call Shinato here at any given moment so try me!"

The Kazakage froze and shouted, "Get out of my village!"

Raven said, "Fine I will leave and I will take Gaara or I could ask Shinato I'm sure he would love to hear how your treating your own son."

The Kazakage said, "Fine you can both stay."

The Kazakage turned around and left the house

Raven said, "Gaara in a few hours we could start your ninja training if you want."

Gaara nodded.

Raven jeered, "come on crack a smile please."

_Flashback end_

Naruto moved behind Gaara and slammed a kunai at the base of the sand tail only to be sent flying back by Gaara's sand claw. Naruto grinned as the tag on the edge of the kunai exploded sending Gaara flying crashing into even more trees. Sasuke charged towards Gaara with another Chidori and aimed for his head as he staggered up Sasuke was suddenly pinned to a massive sand claw he was sent crashing through two trees and was out cold as he was trapped on the third tree.

Hinata sent a few water bullets at Sasuke freeing him from being crushed by the sand claw Hinata caught Sasuke and placed him on the tree she stood next to him as Naruto stood in front of them both.

Hinata said, "I will look after Sasuke Naruto deal with Gaara."

Naruto nodded as Gaara screamed, "I feel alive!"

Gaara sent a barrage of sand shiriken towards Naruto who smiled as they seemed to of stopped short of hitting him

**Shinato Suggested, "How about we show him our demon chakra armour."**

Naruto nodded as his chakra cloak became visible as it retracted from making a dome around him. Naruto lifted his hand up and five chakra tips shot towards Gaara who used sand to stop the chakra claws only for them to flick upwards letting off a large pulse of wind chakra the attack sent Gaara flying backwards.

_Flashback_

Raven smiled at Gaara as he made a perfect sand clone of himself she ran up and hugged Gaara.

Raven smilled and encouraged, "Good work Gaara now lets practice your offensive and defensive attacks…. Whoever is hiding behind that rock come out now or else."

A girl came around the rock she looked at Gaara and blushed. The girl was the same age as Gaara then looked at Raven.

Raven asked, "Do you want to train with us and Gaara I'm sure he would like it."

Raven looked at Gaara to see him smiling at Matsuri. As soon as realized she was looking at him though he turned away.

_Flashback end_

Gaara slowly stood up looking at Naruto he put his hand on his head he screamed in pain as the sand slowly grew over his body he slowly grew bigger as well. Gaara opened his mouth as a massive torrent of sand shot out sending Naruto flying backwards. Naruto slowly stood up as sand surrounded Naruto's feet Naruto bit his fingure and made a summoning jutsu freeing him from sand coffin. Gaara then started to transform into a full version of the Shukaku as he sat on top of the demon's head.

Naruto sat on a giant toad

Naruto asked, "Hello Gamabunta can you help me beat this guy?"

Gamabunta answered, "very well I will help."

The Shukaku sent a massive air bullet at the toad who dodged to the right then was forced to jump high into the air to avoid another bullet. Gamabunta sent a massive water bullet down stopping the third and fourth attack. The toad spewed oil at the Shukaku while Naruto made a mini fire ball that combined with the oil setting the sand Shukaku a light causing it to scream. The smoke slowly vanished into the air leaving a smouldering pile of sand that slowly started to move recreating the Shukaku with Gaara asleep half in sand on the top.

Gamabunta said, "We have to wake him."

Naruto said, "He just needs a good smack to the head."

Gamabunta jeered, "Good idea but I don't have any fangs or claws to hold him down."

Naruto retorted, "we need to do transformation into something with that."

Gamabunta sighed saying, "but I am not good with Tranformation… ok here we go."

Naruto shouted, "Wait! Fangs and claws fangs and claws."

Gamabunta charged towards the Shukaku as Naruto made a double transformation the two transformed into the nine tail fox. The two grabbed a hold of Shukaku and managed to pin him down on the ground the two transformed back to there original self as Naruto jumped off Gamabunta and landed on the Shukaku while Gamabunta jumped away dodging another attack.

Naruto charged towards Gaara and slammed a left hook to Gaara's face waking him up. The sand still holding its shape. Naruto felt sand slowly surround him Naruto using the demon chakra to propel himself forwards freeing him. The sand grabbed Naruto trying to pull him further away but Naruto pushed forwards managing to head butt Gaara right between the eyes the sand started to crumble as the two fell to the ground both landing on the top of trees looking at each other.

Gaara said, "Thank… you for stopping me."

Naruto sighed and said, "Your welcome I will get the Hokage to have another look the seal I guess we only fixed it enough so he could sleep."

Minato arrived smiling and said, "Sorry Gaara can you forgive me for not doing it a hundred per cent now I know what I need to do to fix it."

Gaara smiled and nodded thinking back

_Flashback_

Gaara looked at Raven who smiled as she walked him and Matsuri to meet hiss team

Raven stopped Gaara and said, "If you ever go to the leaf and see the fourth Hokage he will fix the seal of yours so you can sleep without fear of letting the Shukaku out which should calm down the rest of the seal if not you might need to ask him again."

Gaara smiled and thanked Raven he walked away to meet his brother and sister along with his new sensei.

_Flashback end_

Gaara asked, "Is Matsuri with y ou?"

Temari smiled and answered, "yes your girlfriend is here Gaara."

Matsuri blushed as she came out from behind Temari.

Gaara growled, "Temari…"

Hinata smiled and jeered, "protective off your girl I bet she likes that a lot eh Naruto."

Naruto warned, "Nobody messes with my Hinata."

Hinata along with the other spectaters laughed at this

Hiashi asked, "So Hinata Do you feel better now?"

Hinata smiled and answered, "Yes I feel great like all my troubles are gone."

Minato explained, "That's because it has during the fight you poured your soul into every attack… and with that you vented out your emotions and now you feel better because of it."

Hinata smiled and said, "I do feel better no anger, sadness fear all of it played my mind now its gone."

Itachi smiled lifting Sasuke up as Naruto jumped over and hugged Hinata

Naruto whispered, I am glad you feel better Hinata."

Jiraiya smiled as he watched the two hug each other through his telescope

Jiraiya said, "Ah young love I am so using this…. Kushina.."

Kushina Warned, "If I see that in those books I will personally ask Itachi to light your balls on fire."

Jiraiya gulped and nodded as Kushina vanished,

Hiashi 

Hiashi smiled as he walked his Daughter to the estate Hinata looked up at Hiashi smiling

Hinata asked, "Father since I made I t to the semi-finals does that mean I still get to be clan head when im older?"

Hiashi looked at his daughter and asked, "Why do you ask that?"

Hinata answered, "Because I keep losing to Hanabi when the elders and you watch."

Hiashi sighed and answered, "I see yes you will be clan head as long as I am in charge I know when you lead you will bring both families closer through your kindness and that's what makes me proud."

Hinata smiled and hugged her father who hugged her smiling his eye twitched he looked over to a tree branch to see Mira smiling at them."

Mira teased, "Can I have a hug too."

Hiashi activated his buyakugan and said, "Sure but you will be out cold for a week."

All three laughed at the joke

Mira said, "Right to business Hinata I need to teach you a special seal."

Hinata asked, "Why?"

Mira jumped down her head inches away from Hinata's ear she whispered, "its to do with the curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder."

Hinata nodded and asked, "So what does the seal do?"

Mira smiled laughing she answered, "I don't know Itachi will tell us when he is ready."

Hiashi said, "Hinata Mira was taught by Shinato she knows a lot about our clan jutsu and can help you a lot."

Mira smiled and said, "If the elders give you trouble let me know I will fix there wagon." An evil grin spread over her face.

Hiashi laughed and thought, "Shinato retuns Mira edition ha-ha" Hiashi laughed

Hiashi asked, "Mira would you like to stay for dinner I'm sure some of the main family would like that?"

Mira smiled and answered, "Sure I will bring Itachi… Sasuke might not want to chakra exhaustion."

Hiashi smiled and said, "ok see you two later"


	25. Chapter 25

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 25: Search for Tsunade Hidden threat

Two days passed everyone in the village attended the third Hokage's funeral.

Two figures stood outside of the leaf wearing a black cloak with red clouds

One of them asked, "Looks like it survived you feel anything for it Danzo?"

Danzo said, "No I feel nothing Kisame lets move."

Kisame said, "Let's move."

The two managed to enter the village

Danzo Suggested, "Lets have some tea."

The two went inside a tea house un known to them Kakashi was watching the two moved away

They repapered by the river suddenly two Jonin met them.

Kuninai asked, "What brings you two into our village?"

Kisame charged at the two and the four started engaging in battle.

Kuninai was about to be killed by Danzo when Kakashi arrived saving her.

Danzo using his secret eye puts Kakashi in a genjutsu knocking him out cold suddenly Might guy arrives striking Kisame out of the way

Danzo and Kisame both vanished as Sasuke sees them.

Guy asked, "Who were they after?"

Asuma answered, "Their after Naruto."

Guy said, "I better Go help Naruto now."

Guy raced off Sasuke was already a head on Naruto's trail.

Mira noticed this and decided to pursuit with Zabuza following behind her.

Naruto

Naruto arrived at the hotel he left Jiraiya to walk around town doing research he entered his room after ten minutes he heard a knocking at the door.

Naruto opened the door

Danzo said, "Naruto we need you to come with us."

Naruto Shouted, "No."

Naruto jumped away and started to build chakra Kisame lowered his sword cutting his chakra flow.

Kisame said, "Maybe we should cut off his legs so he can't run."

Kisame lowered his sword again suddenly a frog stopped the attack

Jiraiya said, "putting a Genjutsu on her just to get me out of the way how shame full."

Suddenly Sasuke came around the corner.

Sasuke said, "Danzo I will kill you!"

Sasuke charged at Danzo with a Chidori.

Danzo caught the Chidori and threw Sasuke against the wall he was about to throw a Kunia at Sasuke's throat Mira appered Saving Sasuke from the fatal strike.

Zabuza said, "Kisame one of the swords men."

Kisame charged at Zabuza Guy intervened sending Kisame flying through the wall.

Danzo jumped back from Mira's attack

Naruto sent a rasengon towards Danzo who dodged the attack

Jiraiya stepped in pushing Naruto out of Danzo's reach Jiraiya quickly made hand signs.

Jiraiya shouted, "Belly of the toad jutsu."

The room changed to the inners of a toad

Jiraiya said, "Naruto don't move its ok."

Mira and Zabuza were outside with Guy

Kisame stood up his arm was covered in blood.

Zabuza took another swing at Kisame who parried Mira moved in sending Kisame crashing into the edge of the river

Kisame said, "All three of you put up a really good fight."

Kisame started to cough up blood

Guy charged towards Kisame who readied his sword as Zabuza parried again with Kisame giving an opening for Guy Kisame was forced to jump out of the way only to be hit backwards by Mira. Danzo looked around the room their was no escape

Danzo said, "Gale wind bomb jutsu."

Danzo managed to blow the side of the building out

Jiraiya had managed to protect himself, Naruto and Sasuke from the blast

Danzo dashed down to Kisame he grabbed his partner

Danzo said, "Were leaving."

Mira said, "Ameratsu!"

The black flames hit Danzo removing one arm.

Danzo and Kisame vanished.

Mira said, "Dam I missed."

Jiraiya Suggested, Mira do you three want to take Sasuke back to the village."

Mira answered, "Ok master Jiraiya good luck with finding Tsunade we need her in the village."

Jiraiya said, "Ok see ya."

Jiraiya and Naruto left.

Naruto and Jiraiya kept walking they arrived at another town.

Naruto asked, "What new jutsu are you going to teach me?"

Jiraiya answered,, "Giant Rasengon."

Naruto asked, "My Rasengon but bigger?"

Jiraiya answered, "Yep."

Naruto said, "Cool when can we start."

Jiraiya explained, " Focus more chakra into the rasengon and try to maintain control of the jutsu and keep it in a perfect round shape.."

Naruto said, "Ok Jiraiya."

Naruto and Jiraiya booked into a Inn

Jiraiya said, "I am going to look around for Tsunade stay out of trouble."

Naruto said, "Ok I will practice the jutsu on the outskirts of town

Jiraiya said, "Ok."

Jiraiya went into town

Naruto raced off to the woods.

Naruto started by making sure there was no people around

Naruto started by creating a rasengon he started to pump Chakra into it suddenly it expanded into a force he couldn't handle it crashed into the ground leaving a crater

Naruto said, "Crap to much Chakra."

**Shinato, "Ha-ha-ha-ha Kid you can make me laugh sometimes."**

**Naruto said, "Shut up."**

**Shinato said, "On the plus side perfect against summoned animals."**

Naruto created another Rasengon this time the ball was again to big but Naruto managed to hold it.

(A/U in my story Naruto can create Rasengon with one hand without a shadow clone.)

Suddenly Naruto sneezed the ball of chakra exploded sending Naruto crashing into the other side of his first crater.

Naruto climbed out of the crater he looked at his hands there was no injuries on him

**Shinato said, "If you didn't have the chakra cloak your arm would of been blown off kid."**

Naruto ignored Shinato he created another Rasengon he tried to make it only slightly bigger this time then he tried to control it suddenly it shrunk to the size of table tennis ball.

Naruto said, "Dam."

**Shinato said, "Try moving it to the tip of your finger."**

Naruto did this and then pushed it to a nearby tree the impact was the same as a normal Rasengon.

**Shinato said, "I will give you more of the nine tail fox's chakra if you can make one for each figure on one hand."**

**Naruto said, "Your on."**

**Nine tail said, "Give him some of your Chakra Shinato."**

Naruto created a rasengon in one hand and managed to minimize it and move it to his smallest finger he then tried to make another Rasengon in the same hand they both collided forcing Naruto to go flying backwards.

Naruto did this over and over.

Naruto created a rasengon he moved it to the tip of his finger he used the chakra cloak to push it out a bit further he made another rasengon suddenly it erupted forcing Naruto backwards again knocking Naruto out.

Naruto slowly awoke to find he was in an room he lifted his hand to see it was bandaged.

**Shinato teased, "Good work kid you tried it so hard you got picked up by someone."**

**Naruto asked, "Where am I?"**

**Shinato Retorted, "I am inside you I only see what you see."**

Slowly someone entered the room. The lady smiled

She said, "Good your awake."

Naruto recognised the sound of her voice.

Naruto asked, "Shizune?"

Shizune smiled and asked, "What were you doing out there?"

Naruto explained, "I was trying to make a Giant Rasengon but my chakra keeps blasting it out to large volumes so Shinato told me to try and make five normal ones one for each finger tip first to build up better control."

Shizune said, "I see."

Tsunade said, "So you developed that much."

Naruto shouted, "Granma Tsunade!"

Tsunade held down the urge to punch Naruto

Tsunade said, "Listen kid if you can master that little jutsu adds on of yours within a week I will come back to the village."

Shizune said, "Just don't overdo it Naruto."

Naruto said, "Ok. Tsunade Jiraiya is looking for you."

Tsunade said, "I know he asked me to come back and I said, I would give him an answer within a week."

Shizune said, "See ya Naruto."

Naruto waved good bye as he went out into the forest

Naruto smiled he was back where he was training the day before.

Naruto smiled and created his first Rasengon

**Shinato said, "Good morning Naruto and Fluffy."**

**Nine tails roared, "Shinato!"**

**Naruto asked, "Can you keep it down I am trying to concentrate."**

**Shinato said, "Let him try if he can get one done in two days he completes his mission."**

Naruto created the first Rasengon then compressed it until it got smaller he moved it to his finger he used the demon cloak to push it out further he started to create a new rasengon he reduced the size keeping the power same he managed to move it onto a second finger.

Naruto smiled as he moved the small ball out of the way and created a third suddenly the first one vanished causing the other two to send a shock wave forcing Naruto back.

**Naruto said, "Dam what did I do wrong."**

**Shinato explained, "You pushed the rasengon to far away and it needed the close chakra supply otherwise it will sustain itself for a very short time."**

**Naruto said, "Ok."**

**Shinato suggested, Either do it faster and risk it colliding with the other rasengon or be more carful and risk them fading and breaking all of them."**

Naruto tried again he managed to make a rasengon on two fingers. Naruto created another rasengon he was just about to place it on his finger when the first one caused all of them to blow sending Naruto crashing backwards.

**Shinato Suggested, "Try making two Rasengon one in each hand and shrink it."**

**Naruto said, "But each hand only has one."**

**Shinato said, "you know you can pass it from hand to hand right Minato did tell you that didn't he."**

**Naruto said, "No he didn't."**

**Shinato said, "If you keep the chakra flow the same while passing it around your body then it can be done try it with two mini rasengon."**

Naruto did what Shinato said he managed to move the two rasengon from one hand to another making sure not to collide it. Naruto started to smile

**Naruto said, "I'm doing it."**

**Shinato said, "Well done now hold them both on one hand and hold it close to your finger tips now with your free hand."**

Naruto created another Rasengon with his free hand he slid it into his other hand now he had three Rasengon at the ready. Naruto repeated it two more times now he had all five rasengon in one hand.

Naruto walked over and struck the tree the attack was powerful enough to make a crater along with completely destroying the tree.

**Shinato said, "Now you felt the power I want you to use one hand again."**

Naruto did this he managed to hold three Rasengon in one hand.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato greeted, "Welcome third Hokage to the leaf Shimigami society."

Saratobi said, "Hello Shinato."

Saratobi smiled and said, "It seems your teaching Naruto as well as his father and Jiraiya."

Shinato said, "Yep. One thing Saratobi?"

Saratobi asked, "What?"

Shinato asked, "Did you use your crystal ball thing to look at women in the hot springs?"

Saratobi said, "No I didn't"

Shisui said, "Hizashi hold him down cause he is lying."

Saratobi asked, "What are you going to do no, no don't ahhhh?"

Shinato said, "Saratobi your title of the legendary professor of jutsu has been changed. You are now the professor of perverts you will be sentenced to one thousand years of not seeing women."

Saratobi got up after Shisui closed his eye.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Snake, toad and slug

Naruto grinned as he held a rasengon at three finger tips. Naruto started to make a fourth one he slowly moved it to the last finger he had one to go. Suddenly he felt a wave of dizziness all three rasongon vanished he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Shizune who just arrived to see this rushed over to Naruto only to find he was asleep he had no chakra causing Shizune to smile as she picked Naruto up and carried him away.

Naruto slowly woke find that he was in Shizune and Tsunade's apartment once again he looked to the left to see Shizune and Tsunade drinking tea.

Naruto asked, "How long has it been?"

Shizune asked, "Five days its nearly lunch time I bet your hungry right?"

Naruto answered, "Yes please."

Tsunade asked, "You have been out for four days kid how far are you on the jutsu?"

Naruto answered, "I am so close I can feel it."

Tsunade ordered, "Today you will not be training you will be resting and regaining your energy got it kid."

Naruto Grumbled, "Fine." As Jiriaya entered the room.

Shizune, Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya all went out for Dinner Naruto ate the restaurant out of stock and Jiraiya was left with the bill causing Shizune and Tsunade to laugh as they left the restaurant.

Naruto slept well that night

Naruto woke up it was still sun rise he walked out to the forest. He arrived at his own training spot he created a rasengon on three finger tips he started on a fourth.

**Shinato said, "Naruto keep going."**

After hours of practicing and blow ups Naruto managed to get the fourth one down.

**Shinato said, "Naruto now it's the hardest one the fifth and final one."**

Naruto tried the fifth one Shinato was right it was unbelievable hard Naruto was sent flying back over and over slowly the sun started to set and Naruto decided to call it a night he walked back to the inn.

Naruto ate Ramen in a cup and then went to bed.

The next morning Naruto was awoken by a distressed Shizune

Shizune shouted, "Naruto wake up Tsunade she has gone Jiraiya went out to find her about an hour ago!"

Naruto said, "Ok."

Naruto and Shizune went off dashed off Tonton Tsunade's pig led the way strait to Tsunade and Orochimaru

Orochimaru jumped back as Tsunade stopped the killing attempt

Kabuto summoned a giant snake that was about to attack Tsunade when a toad appeared in front of Tsunade Jiraiya arrived next to her.

The Snake was about to dive at the two Sanin when Naruto moved in front of the Snake

Naruto shouted, "Giant Rasengon!"

The Snake's head was blasted to bits the body of the snake collapsed on the ground.

Orochimaru said, "The nine tailed brat... such power."

Jiraiya Ordered, "I will take Orochimaru, Shizune you take care of Kabuto. Naruto guard Tsunade."

Naruto asked, "Why can't I help?"

Jiraiya growled, "Kabuto is strong enough to go toe to toe with Kakashi."

Jiraiya made a quick hand sign

Orochimaru said, "Summon jutsu."

Three more snakes appeared.

Jiraiya Shouted, "Great toad swamp."

The snakes were nearly engulfed by a massive swamp.

Jiraiya suddenly stood next to Orochimaru and the Taijutsu battle started between the two.

Shizune looked at Kabuto who charged towards them

Shizune Shouted, "Ninja art Poison fog."

Kabuto saw the fog he jumped out of the way he charged towards Shizune this time trying to strike her.

Tsunade warned, "The chakra around his hand will paralyze the part of the body it hits watch out for it."

Shizune dodged the attacks one by one suddenly Kabuto hit Shizune she was sent crashing to the ground.

Kabuto walked towards her

Shizune sent a flurry of poison needles towards Kabuto who dodged them all and struck Shizune again now she was out cold Kabuto turned to Naruto and Tsunade.

Kabuto Ordered, "Get out of the way Naruto and I will not kill you."

Naruto Shouted, "No my mission is to protect Tsunade and take her back to the village. And some day I will be Hokage."

Kabuto Jeered, "Foolish dreams kid."

Kabuto charged at Naruto with the same attack he used on Shizune Naruto dodged them all Naruto sent a kick towards Kabuto who jumped back

Naruto used his chakra hand to send Kabuto crashing back further.

Kabuto taunted, "Dreams don't happen when you're dead Naruto."

Naruto shouted, "I will be Hokage and you can't stop me."

Kabuto charged towards Naruto who dodged all of his attacks.

Kabuto suddenly struck Naruto's arm nothing happened Kabuto was sent crashing back.

Kabuto thought, "Why didn't it work."

**Shinato said, "End it quickly Naruto its a bad idea letting your opponent study your movements along with attack and defence**

Naruto Shouted, "Time to finish it."

Kabuto smiled and Jeered, "I couldn't agree with you more. Now you die!"

Kabuto charged at Naruto with a Kunai

Tsunade Screamed, "Naruto get out of the way!"

Naruto caught the Kunai in one hand with his other one he created four rasengon he then started on the fifth one."

Naruto Growled, "Five point rasengon."

Naruto had managed to complete the fifth rasengon he slammed it into Kabuto's stomach.

Kabuto struck Naruto in the stomach seconds before he was sent flying backwards.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto

Orochimaru said, "Such power in a small boy... he needs to die."

Orochimaru charged towards Naruto

Naruto collapsed

Tsunade Shouted, "Naruto!"

Tsunade started to cheek of Naruto had a pulse he did but it was weak

Tsunade started to heal him.

Tsunade Begged, "Don't die."

Orochimaru asked, "Why heal the boy let him die it will be much easier?"

Tsunade Snarled, "Shut up. I am t+he Six Hokage I have a duty to protect every ninja in the leaf?"

Orochimaru laughed and snared, "So be it then you die with him."

Kabuto staggered as he slowly stood up.

Kabuto asked, "What was that attack?"

Tsunade asked, "How could you survive?"

Kabuto explained, "I started healing my self on a cellular level before the attack even hit,"  
>Kabuto stepped forwards suddenly he collapsed.<p>

Kabuto said, "Dam it was stronger than that."

Tsunade blocked Orochimaru's attack

Orochimaru jumped back stood next to Kabuto

Kabuto said, "Summoning jutsu."

Orochimaru summoned a giant purple snake."

Tsunade who summoned a giant slug

And Jiraiya summoned a giant toad.

Tsunade said, "Katsuyu take Naruto to Shizune and ask her to protect him."

Katsuyu said, "Yes my lady."

Jiraiya said, "Gamabunta long time."

Gamabunta said, "A snake and a slug Jaraiya why do you bring me to such messes."

Mandra headed first at Katsuyu Gamabunta sent his sword towards the snake missing by inches

Gamabunta said, "Give me the fire I will give you the oil."

Jiraiya nodded as Gamabunta spat out a massive amount of oil

Jiraiya sent out the fire burning Mandra

Once the smoke cleared all that could been seen was a skeleton.

Jiraiya said, "Its just shed its skin

Suddenly underground Mandra's tail shot up

Gamabunta said, "It's tail?"

Suddenly behind Gamabunt Mandra appeared it was about to strike when Tsunade slammed Gamabunta's sword into the snakes mouth. Orochimaru used his tongue around Tsunade's neck

Orochimaru Suggested, "Let's see if you can heal yourself as fast as I can squeeze the life out of you huh."

Tsunade managed to get her hands between her and the tongue she pulled it forwards forcing Orochimaru up she slammed a chakra powered fist into Orochimaru's face sending him crashing back into the ground.

Tsunade jumped down from the high sword and Impaled Orochimaru with her foot creating a massive crater around her.

Naruto said, "Shit she is strong."

Shizune said, "Naruto your awake."

Naruto smiled

Tsunade started to pound Orochimaru after ten minutes she was out of chakra she changed into her old rinkly self

Orochimaru stood up once more

Jiraiya said, "That explains so much its another persons body that's how he can withstand such brutal hits."

Orochimaru said, "Kabuto I guess we will have to use Sasuke right away."

Naruto asked, "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya explained, "Orochimaru he posses the a body he wants and he is after Sasuke."

Naruto said, "I don't understand."

Shizune continued the explination, "He uses people like a new change of clothing."

Naruto said, "That's sick."

Orochimaru farewelled, "Good bye next time I will destroy you and the leaf village.

Orochimaru vanished along with Kabuto.

Jiraiya Growled, "Naruto your giant rasengon was to powerful."

Tsunade said, "Naruto can hold five mini rasengon one on the tip of each finger."

Jiraiya said, "very good Naruto very good."

Tsunade said, "Lets head back to the village."

Jiraiya said, "good your coming back."

Tsunade said, "I will take the role of six Hokage like you offered."

Jiraiya said, "Good we should rest for a few days so you get your strength back."

Three days passed Tsunade and Naruto were now at full strength they walked back home to the leaf village."

Konan

Konan smiled as she stood next to pain the two looked at Danzo and Kizame.

Danzo said, "Sorry the Nine tails was protected by Mira two Jonin and the legendary Sanin if we didn't leave we could of died as there would be more coming."

Pain said, "then you should of Died…. Since Madara wants you alive I will give you one day to leave but if I or any other member finds you we will kill you."

Kisame asked, "What about me Lord Pain?"

Konan answered, "We will find something for you."

Pain said, "Good riddance to Danzo and his root organization. We will attack in three years from now this time is to train and develop our skills."

Raven smiled and said, "See ya later I guess Konan and Pain…. Say by to Nagato for me as well."

Raven left as Konan grinned while pain laughed a little thinking, "So Shinato has a secret order outside the leaf that knows my secret this is turning out to be very fun."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

Saratobi said, "My three students how they have grown."

Shinato said, "Let's see I was Tsunade's student Minato was Jiraiya and Anko was Orochimaru's student."

Fugaku Jeered, "Minato and Anko out lived you."

Shinato said, "Anko shit she was the second chunin exam proctor. She had some dark chakra around her."

Saratobi said, "The curse mark Sasuke has it as well."

Shinato said, "Orochimaru said, Something about Sasuke as a vassal."

Fugaku said, "You have to stop this Shinato."

Shinato said, "I might first I need more reviews."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 22: Hinata Hyuga

Hinata slowly woke up looking around her room she smiled as she saw a picture of her team. Hinata slowly got up when there was knocking on the door.

Hinata said, "Come in."

Neji walked in smiling.

Neji asked, "Hinata can you forgive me for the way I have been acting lately you were right and Hiashi explained what happened on that day with Hizashi. I forgave him and I want you to forgive me because I want it how we used to be sis?"

Hinata smiled thinking back,

_Flashback _

Hinata was three and Neji was four the day Holly died Neji's mother one month before the incident.

Hinata opened the door to see Neji crying she walked over to Neji and hugged him.

Neji said, "This stupid rules main and branch families I hate it."

Hinata asked, "Are you ok brother?"

Neji froze for a second.

Neji asked, "Only if you help free the clan sister since you will be head of the clan when your older?"

Hizashi suddenly came in Hiashi was behind him smiling.

Hizashi asked, "Neji are you ok?"

Hinata said, "Neji was upset about..."

Hinata turned around and looked at Neji tilting her head causing Neji to smile.

Hinata said, "Clan's stupid rules."

Hanna entered the room and said, "Shinato said, Real men show their feelings not hide them. Its ok Neji you can come out and show everyone your feelings."

Hiashi said, "He also said that to use those feelings to fuel yourself in fights was a good outlet."

Neji slowly came out of the small room with Hinata who ran over and hugged Hanna

Hiashi smirked while Hizashi said, "Dam elders."

Hiashi fell down in pain.

Neji shouted, "Father!"

Hiashi quickly moved freeing Hizashi from the curse seal pressure that was placed on him.

Hizashi whispered, "Brother be strong."

Hanna threw a senbon needle at the elder forcing him to release the seal and dodge the attack

The elder said, "He disrespected us by criticising the rules."

Hanna said, "Would you rather Shinato here to mock the rules instead and if you stood against his jokes he would crush your hands."

The elders sat down.

Hiashi laughed and hugged his wife.

_Flashback end._

Neji said, "Hinata Hiashi wants to see you in the dojo past his office right away.

Neji walked out of Hinata's room

Hinata shouted, "Don't use your Byakugan like when I saw you looking at Tenten with it."

A loud crash could be heard from outside the room.

Hinata quickly got dressed and walked out of the room to see Neji had fainted outside her room.

Hinata woke Neji she let out a laugh as Neji blushed over fainting.

Hinata flipped Neji's headband off

Hinata whispered, "Did father tell you the truth about the mark?"

Neji whispered, "Its Shinato's version of it."

Hinata whispered, "Good we can both keep our promise to change the clan for the better brother."

The two walked down the corridor and was about to pass Hiashi's office when they heard.

Elders, "Hinata is weak Hanabi should be the clan head she is a lot stronger sure she got passed Neji and Drew with Sasuke but that was because of the Nine tails influence on her she cheated."

Hiashi shouted, "Silence!"

The elder stopped talking

Hiashi said, "She did all of it on her own Naruto didn't help you should of seen the match it was great she is strong."

The elder said, "Prove it have her fight my selected Hyuga clam member Only using our clan secrets and if she Loses she will be branded with the cage bird seal."

Hiashi was silent.

The elder continued, "And if she wins she will take clan head. But I insist you remove her from the nine tails brat he is poisoning her."

Hiashi shouted, "I will not remove her from Naruto Uzumaki he is a worthy choice for her! And I told you to call him Naruto nothing else!"

The elder was silent while Hiashi calmed down

Hiashi spoke calmly, "I don't want her fighting today let them deal with their mother's death..."

Hinata came in and grabbed the elder by the throat

Hinata said, "I accept your little challenge and if you ever disrespect Naruto in front of me again I will not hesitate to put."

Hinata created a rasengon

Hinata Shouted, "This Rasengon down your throat!"

Hinata let the elder go and walked out of the room

Hiashi got up and walked out as well.

Hiashi said, "Sorry Hinata I didn't want you to fight anyone."

Hinata said, "Sorry for listening in and threatening the elder."

Neji whispered, "You made him pee his pants." Hinata turned around to see Neji was trying to hold in a laugh."

The three walked over to the Dojo and opened the door.

The elder walked behind them and said, "Insolent branch member you will be.

Mira suddenly appeared

Mira warned with such venom in her voice, "I wouldn't if I were you otherwise I will have to... kill you."

The elder stopped the hand signs strait away.

Neji said ,"Thank you Mira."

Mira asked, "So what are we doing today Hinata?"

Hinata answered, "I have to fight a Hyuga to keep Naruto and be clan head."

Mira suggested, "Should be fun you should try that new thing you learnt that Hiashi..."

Hiashi stopped Mira talking Hiashi grinned.

Hinata walked into the dojo to see Hanabi.

The elder announced, "The clam member you will fight is Hanabi since you accepted the challenge there is no backing out."

Hiashi saw Mira's irritation at this and whispered, "Mira calm down."

Mira relaxed a little.

Hanabi said, "I have to fight you sister."

Hinata said, "Sorry Hanabi but I have to win for Naruto."

Hanabi said, "Ok Sister come at me."

Hinata and Hanabi both activated there Byakugan and charged towards each other Hinata struck Hanabi in one arm and leg while Hanabi struck Hinata in the same places

The two stepped back

Hinata apologised, "Sorry sister but I can't lose."

Hinata moved unblocking the chakra points Hanabi had hit

Hanabi asked, "What was that?"

Hinata explained, "I just unblocked all my chakra points you hit."

Hiashi smirked,

Hinata asked, "Hanabi why are you doing this?"

Hanabi answered, "So I can be with Konohamaru."

Hinata realized, "The kid that calls Naruto boss... wait a minute."

Suddenly a massive crash was heard Mira had two elders by their throats and had managed to shove them both through a wall and pin them on the next wall

Mira shouted, "YOU WHAT!"

Hiashi answered, "Played the two against each other."

Mira whispered, "They say Shinato was scary when pissed off but I am a lot worse."

Mira activated her Sharingan as the elders screamed after a few minutes Mira let the two go they slumped to the floor.

Two ANBU arrived.

Mira said, "Take them to interrogation I will deal with them later."

The ANBU nodded and vanished with the elders Silance filled the room then everyone started to burst into laughter as Mira walked back into the room.

Neji said, "They call themselves Hyuga elders when they couldn't even see that coming."

Hiashi asked, "Don't mention it please otherwise it will ruin the surprise."

Hinata grinned and asked, "Father when is the change happening."

Mira answered, "We are gathering support through the branch members first once we have nearly all of them siding with us then we start fixing the seal and slowly we will enter a new age of the Hyuga."

Neji asked, "How do you know so much about this clan and what they do."

Mira smiled and answered, "He taught me everything he knew and he knew a lot about this clan and the seal from Hiashi and Hizashi he made sure I knew but made me swear not to act unless Hiashi came to me…. I was the one that put the new seal on you, you had some of the best medical ninja I could find in case anything went wrong."

Neji smiled and looked down to the ground and apologised one again for his actions in the past. Only for Hiashi to wave it away once again.

Hinata smiled and said, "Hanabi you can keep seeing Konohamaru as long as Mira and myself are around." Hanabi smiled and walked out of the room.

Neji asked, "Hinata were you actually going to beat Hanabi if you had to?"

Hinata answered, "at first yes but then I thought of trying to find out why Hanabi was doing this."

Hiashi jeered, "Setting Mira off like a bomb on them…. Your just like your mother."

Hinata asked, "Why did she do that?"

Hizashi smiled and answered, "Because she hated all there silly little rules and every chance she got she would allow branch members to break the rules in her presence like not calling her lord Hanna… the elders would try and punish them for her calling her weak so she would deal to them and often she would be with Shinato, myself, Kisara or Mira who would help her and punish the Elder…. She was loved among the branch members as well as here Hinata and they see her in you as well so they fell more relaxed around both of you."

Mira continued the answer, "one time me and Hanna heard one elder teasing Neji about Holly's death… Hanna went to comfort Neji while I broke the elders jaw, Rib cage and both legs."

Hiashi laughed and said, "You were a Genin back then they never saw it coming."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Don't forget to R&R**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The mission

Naruto led Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade through the village gate smiling the three walked through the village seeing repairs were already been made around the village the four slowly arrived at the Hokage estate to see Minato smiling waiting for them.

Minato smiled and spoke, "Tsunade thank you for returning to take the position of the six Hokage now we have stabilized the villages power once again."

Tsunade smiled and asked, "Naruto said there were some people in the hospital for me to see to lets do that before I take the Hokage position Minato."

Minato nodded and walked away with Jiraiya right behind him Naruto started to lead Tsunade towards the Hospital when the two met up with Hinata and Hiashi.

Hinata asked, "I see you succeeded in bringing Tsunade back?"

Naruto nodded and answered, "Yep and now she is going to heal all the injured people from the invasion."

Hiashi asked, "Naruto can you come by the estate I wish to talk to you?"

**Shinato shouted, "Dibs front row seat to this…. Fluffy get the popcorn."**

**Naruto groaned, "Help."**

**Shinato smiled re-assured, "don't worry your chakra cloak will protect you from some of the attack."**

Naruto nodded and answered, "Yes lord Hiashi."

Hiashi smiled and waved goodbye as Shizune, Tsunade, Hinata and Naruto walked off. The three arrived at the hospital.

Tsunade asked, "So who do I help first?"

Hinata said, "you could help Kakashi he was put in a genjutsu but we can't wake him."

Tsunade smiled and asked, "Ok which room?"

Hinata answered, "Room 065 on floor 2."

Tsunade nodded as the four went up the staircase into the second floor and down the corridor until they arrived at Kakashi's room. The slug Sanin walked over and placed a finger over his forehead she pushed chakra into it waking Kakashi.

Kakashi asked, "What happened?"

Hinata answered, "You got hit by a strong genjutsu from Danzo Tsunade came to wake you."

Tsunade berated, "Honestly a Jonin like you being taken down that easly Kakashi that's just sad."

Suddenly the three heard a bird call from outside

Hinata asked, "what was that?"

Kakashi explained, "It's a call for all Genin teams to report to the Hokage office. It seems he wants you there as well Tsunade."

Tsunade said, "You two go I have more injured to see."

Naruto and Hinata both nodded and walked out of the room leaving Tsunade and Shizune to their work the two dashed across the village and arrived at the Hokage mansion to see the other Genin. Waiting there slowly the door o pened and Kushina came out only to call them all into the Hokage's office.

Minato said, "we have a very important mission for some of you."

Shikamaru asked, "If some of us are not going can I be one of them?"

Minato's eye twitched in Irritation and answered, "Your just like your father find woman troublesome and like being Lazy…. But your going we need your brains for this."

Shikamaru sighed and retorted, "Troublesome." Causing Kushina to let one laugh out.

Minato sighed and continued, "Ok we Need Shikamaru, Naruto Hinata in one team led by Mira the other team will be led by Itachi in it will be Sasuke, Haku and Neji."

Kiba asked, "Why did you ask us here then?"

Minato grinned and answered, "I am actually glad you asked since some of the teachers at the academy are out helping around the village Kiba, Sakura, Shino, Tenten and Choji you will all be covering there."

Kushina jeered, "Feel free to beat him for that guys we Jonin won't stop you."

Minato sighed and said, "As for the rest of you will be spread around the village making preparations around the leaf village for the new Hokage."

Tenten asked, "Is the rumour its Tsunade?"

Kushina shouted, "TENTEN! A ninja must not listen to rumours so accurately just merely note them and see if it is of value otherwise one will lose themselves."

Lee asked, "Who taught you those youthful words of youth Kushina Sensei?"

Kushina answered, "Shinato thought of that when he started to look after a genin team…. Ibiki, Itachi, Mira and Shinato were feared because no secret was safe from them if they wanted it they would use brutal methods of obtaining it."

Ino asked, "So it was a much crueller version of how my clan obtains information with our jutsu?"

Minato nodded and said, "Ino if they wanted to they could turn the victim's very breath into their worst nightmare. So yes much worse"

Kushina asked, "Some called their team the interrogation unit and guess who was the worst out of all three of them?"

Minato answered, "Shinato and since he was an Uzumaki he knew how to get pass safety seals that stops people from spilling the information."

Kushina asked, "Three Nation had a bounty on him of 5 Million Ryo… so times that by three?"

Tenten answered, "15 Million Ryo in total whoever took him out would be set for life even there grand kids would be set for life."

Kushina said, "The money went to the leaf to be collected later on."

Ino asked, "By who…. Wait I have seen him before."

Minato asked, "Ino, Naruto and Hinata stay behind both of you will meet the others at the gate in one hour to get ready."

The other Genin walked out leaving the three in front of Minato

Minato said, "It's safe to say now Ino."

Naruto asked, "Say what?"

Ino answered, "During the preliminary how you stopped the fox from attacking me I saw Shinato and the demon I know what you hold can you forgive me?"

Naruto asked, "Are you scared of me?"

Ino answered, "No, no of course not me and you have been best friends along with Hinata since we were little your still Naruto."

Naruto smiled as Hinata apologised, "Sorry for not saying anything but I promised The fourth and Naruto's mother."

Ino asked, "That's another thing are you two father and son you look so alike?"

Minato sighed and nodded he asked, "Please don't tell anyone of this either Ino same punishment along with the fox?"

Ino nodded

Kushina asked, "Good now we have that out of the way Minato let's get onto it."

Minato smiled and said, "Right the money for Shinato's bounty technically in our books Naruto killed him during the seal so Naruto gets the money. Since we invested it now it should be 30 Million Ryo."

Ino dropped her jaw while Hinata smiled and held Naruto's hands Minato and Kushina both grinned.

Minato continued, "So Naruto what do you want to do with the money?"

Naruto answered, "Give it to the village that's what Shinato would of wanted,"

**Shinato said, "Take some for yourself Naruto just one million."**

**Naruto said, "No its enough to pay for all the damages heck its enough to create a village."**

**Shinato teased, "Well on the plus side Money can't turn you against your village."**

Kushina asked, "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded as Kushina smirked and said, "well for helping our clan takes one million anyway ill spend it on the estate trust me you will like the changes."

Naruto said, "Fine."

Ino asked, "How can you turn down so much?"

Naruto answered, "easy I have everything I ever wanted already and a few of my goals are already going smoothly."

Minato said, "Enough everyone go on your missions now."

Naruto and Hinata walked out leaving the still aw struck Ino in the office. The two arrived at the gate to see the other members already

Itachi smiled and said, "Ok everyone this is the mission we received a distress signal from a town on the border of the land of fire we sent a bird that was meant to come back telling them ninja were coming but it never did that is why we are going in such a mass number."

Mira said, "Good now that's done let's move."

The two teams set off towards the border of the land of fire and land or rain. The groups jumped through the forest as fast as they could.

Mira shouted, "Everyone stop!"

All the ninja stopped at Mira's order's and looked at the Jonin.

Mira asked, "Hinata what do you see?"

Hinata gulped and answered, "Nearly all of the town is in ruins just a small part of the town is safe but its surrounded by a massive chakra infused earth wall... inside are only children and a man who has a large amount of chakra like Naruto."

Mira smiled and continued, "To the north west of our location is a camp filled with people some are tied up as hostages mainly female."

Itachi asked, "Any Ninja?"

Mira answered, "It's hard to say."

Itachi sighed and said, "Very well... we go and see who the man with the large chakra is."

The group headed towards the outskirts of the town to see building with walls and doors missing windows broken blood nearly everywhere in the town square the ninja froze looking at a pile of dead bodies left rotting the sight causing a few of the Genin to gasp and look away.

Itachi suggested, "Mira..."

Mira nodded and the two activated their Sharingan and sent the mound a light with black flames after a few moments the two released the jutsu only for a pile of black ashes in its place.

Itachi said, "it's alright you can all look now."

The Genin looked around to see the pile was now ashes slowly blowing away.

Mira said, "When we were learning from Shinato he taught us that if we ever find a dead body not to look away but to respect it by either putting it five feet under or burn it to ash even if it means not gaining another village's secrets."

Itachi continued, "The dead should always be respected one of the things in the ninja world that is wrong in his views when people defile this belief in my view."

Silence filled the area suddenly a massive earth dome shot around them as steam started to shroud around the group.

A man spoke he asked, "Who are you?"

Itachi answered, "We are leaf ninja we came to assist the town after we received a distress signal the thing I just did was to respect the dead the way my sensei taught me."

The man asked, "And who was that?"

Itachi grinned and answered, "He has many names some call him the burning shadow leaf other call him Shinato of the havens while we leaf ninja just call him by his real name."

The earth dome crumbled out of the way letting the steam vanish to reveal a man with red hair and a three point crown headband symbolizing her was an Iwa ninja.

The man said, "Hello my name is Roshi sorry about the bad start."

Mira smiled and answered, "don't worry if we wanted to I could of blasted our way out."

Roshi laughed and said, "I am sure you can stealth queen Mira and Itachi of crows."

Naruto asked, "Itachi, Mira what's going on?"

Itachi grinned and said, "Right sorry... Roshi how about we go into the base you made to look after the children and think of a plan there."

Sasuke asked, "What was that Jutsu the black flames and your eyes?"

Mira smiled and looked at Sasuke and answered, "the Jutsu is called Ameratsu nearly nothing can put them out."

Sasuke asked, "can you teach me that?"

Itachi grinned turning around he answered, "maybe later... everyone lets go to Roshi's base."

The leaf ninja followed Roshi into the massive earth dome to see tents spread around everywhere kids were running around playing while others were comforting some of the smaller ones.

Roshi said, "I stopped them all from seeing the damage and the bodies with the steam and placed them all here that's the best I can do right now."

Neji asked, "So can't you scout out or anything?"

Haku smiled and answered, "Not without exposing the young ones to what is outside."

**Shinato said, "its odd the messenger hawk went down I think we need to get a closer look at their base camp."**

Naruto looked towards Haku and asked, "Is there any way we can use your Ice to see what is the layout of the camp?"

Haku smiled as she answered, "Yes there is a way I will get onto it.'

Itachi looked towards the group and gathered their attention.

Itachi said, "Ok first we need to get a layout of the surroundings."

Mira continued, "Naruto I want you to create one hundred shadow clones and get them all to transform into animals then spread out... Haku I want you to use our ice with Naruto once your close enough just place a little on the trees so we can spy on them... Hinata and Neji both of you go to the edge of the town use your Byakugan to scout out any more information."

Itachi finished, "The rest of us will be here as additional guard with Roshi."

Naruto nodded and created one hundred clones and transformed some into birds others into bugs and the rest into rabbits. Haku smiled as she placed a small ice crystal on each of them as they spread out heading towards the enemy base. Haku smiled as she surrounded herself with hundreds of Mirrors and watched all the movement.

Neji and Hinata moved with the animals to the edge of the town and activated the Byakugan to see at the edge of the base was a cave leading down the cliff side to a lake. A boy sat on the cliff edge alone slowly painting

Hinata looked a few Naruto rabbits and said, "Go with Haku and capture that man he could have information."

The rabbits nodded and spread out, heading towards the cliff side. Haku nodded and slowly climbed into one of her ice Mirrors. The rabbits surrounded the painter as Ice spread around him trapping him in an ice dome,

The man slowly stood up as Haku was spread all around him holding senbon needles at the ready.

Haku warned, "Give up nobody can hear your screams."

The man quickly drew two lions and sent them charging towards what he thought was the real Haku only for them to splash off the ice. He pulled out his sword and started to deflect a senbon only to find more coming he kept defending the best he could only for him to collapse moments later out cold the Senbon needles vanished along with the mirror four Naruto clones carried the man through the forest and into their small base.

The man slowly awoke to see he was tied surrounded from the chin down in earth he looked around to see several leaf Ninja standing around him.

Itachi asked, "What is your name kid?"

The man was silent

Mira warned, "you better do as he says the silent treatment is nothing to us."

The man answered, "My name is Sai... there is a seal on me that forbids me from saying anything else."

Itachi grinned and said, "don't worry we have ways of making you talk Sai without activating the seal."

Itachi closed his eyes and opened them to reveal the Sharingan as he looked Sai in the eye

Both of them shut their eyes immediately opening them again to see they were in a different place the sky was red both ninja were on a plat form below was nothing just dark

Another version of Sai appeared next to the two frozen neither of them taking notice

Itachi asked, "Who are you, what purpose are you here for and what do you plan on doing to the female villagers."

Sai answered, "My name is Sai I work for Danzo as a member of the Root organization we are here to gather females who we can inject male sperm cells in order to create perfect ninja that we can use as weapons."

Itachi asked, "What happened to Danzo and the Akauski?"

Sai answered, "He was removed."

Itachi nodded and ordered, "when I release you your to tell me Danzo is no longer in the Akauski. Got it."

Sai nodded as the two vanished and back into the real world.

Sai said, "Danzo is no..."

Sai passed out as the seal spread around his body paralyzing him.

Itachi turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto send a few clones to take Sai back to the village make sure he gets to Ibiki he won't struggle for a few hours you should make it just fine."

Naruto nodded as a few clones picked Sai up and transformed him into a scroll the three clones left heading for the leaf village. while all the other clones vanished as Haku had a clear view of the entrance to the base.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto Chapter 29: to save a village

**A/N this chapter will have cruel torture ideas along with a few other M rated ideas of mine that may discus you immensely so skip if you are those light hearted and can't take what will happen in the chapter I don't want people calling me what ever they think of. Because you have been warned.**

**So enjoy**

0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0

Itachi smiled now everything was ready he looked around to find Shikamaru with some of the other genin telling stories to some children.

Itachi asked, "Shikamaru can you come with me for a moment please?"

Shikamaru sat up and answered, "What is it?"

Itachi asked, "so do you have any idea's on attacking the place from what Haku and Naruto has seen?"

Shikamaru sighed and answered, "Troublesome but there a lot of hostages up top if we attack trying to force a wedge between them that would be a start then I guess we send a few people down into the tunnel who can fight in those tight areas."

Itachi smiled and thanked Shikamaru as all the other Genin came over.

Itachi said, "ok Naruto Hinata and Sasuke you three will go strait for the cave entrance and hold everyone off their. Neji and Haku will free the captives and Mira will escort them back I will stay on the field and help out as much as I can for both sides. Once Mira comes back we move into the cave and rescue anyone down there."

Mira continued, "Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke you three have to make sure nobody gets down there to warn the others of our arrival."

Itachi shouted, "Good spread out!"

Naruto

Naruto arrived at the edge of the base he could see the tunnel as the three slowly edged closer to it to notice a lot of bandits he created three Shadow clones and transformed them into his teammates the three clones attacked at tent away from the tunnel creating an explosion destroying the clones the three now stood in front of the tunnel. Naruto sent five mini rasengon out destroying more tents the bandits surrounded them.

Hinata said, "Thirty bandits ten each."

Sasuke nodded as the bandits charged towards them. Hinata smirked activating her Byakugan and spun around sending the bandits flying back. while Sasuke charged forwards dodging three sword strikes he moved behind three bandits and knocked them out with a kick to one's head while slamming his fist into the other two at the base of the neck knocking them out. Sasuke jumped away as he threw two Kunai hitting another bandit killing him. He then weaved a few hand signs and sent a barrage of fire balls at more bandits.

Hinata moved between three bandits and spun around paralyzing all three of them she moved to the left slamming a Kunai into the fourth bandits back and sent him flying forwards into the ground she moved to another group of bandits spinning around as she slammed a rasengon in each of them. She moved away again this time dodging a massive sword she moved her hand upper cutting the bandit in the chin knocking him out. She moved away striking another bandit down for the count.

Naruto dodged a sword as he jumped back he created five Mini rasengon in each hand and sent them crashing into five different bandits he proceeded forwards with a kunai aiming for the vitals he eliminated another bandit. He noticed a bandit nearing the tunnel entrance as he sent his chakra claw right through him he tossed him away from the entrance and moved slamming his knee into another bandits face knocking him out as more blood splattered everywhere.

Neji.

Neji and Haku moved as panic was sent all across the base the two arrived at a massive cage where all the Hostages were Haku smiled as she used ice to rip the cage door off slowly people started to come out as Mira arrived. thirty woman stood in front of the three leaf ninja all of them had fear spread over their face

Mira asked, "How many of you were their originally?"

One of the woman stood forwards realizing it was a kind female voice talking to her she answered, "there were about fifty of us... ten of us were taken down into that cave over where the fighting is... while the others were taken into the tents we heard screaming wave after wave "

Another woman stepped forwards she looked like she was only fourteen she said, "I think they were raped over and over because the men were laughing as they came in and out of the tents.

Mira nodded and ordered, "ok everyone follow me its important you stay close to me we can get you out of here."

The women nodded as Mira led the group out of the camp.

Neji said, "Me and Haku will find the women in the tents and try to bring some of them back to the camp."

Mira nodded as she continued away.

Itachi 

Itachi moved killing two bandits in their tracks as they tried to escape he moved again finding three more bandits he quickly moved knocking two of them out. He now stood in front the last bandit

Itachi asked, "What are you doing to the women?"

The bandit answered, "I don't know."

Itachi moved disarming the bandit and crushed his left hand. Then jumped back, as the bandit screamed in pain.

Itachi asked, "you're lying now tell me what they're doing?"

The bandit whimpered in pain and spat out an answer, "I am not telling you!"

Itachi smiled and moved again this time he grabbed the bandit and tethered him to a tree. Itachi proceeded to activate his Sharingan. Now both of them stood on a white rock surrounded by darkness the sky was blood red the bandit staggered around trying to find a way out to no avail.

Itachi appeared and asked, "Tell me what they're doing or suffer for an eternity?"

The bandit answered, "NO!"

Itachi lifted his right arm as the bandit's broken arm was set alight causing the bandit to scream in pain Itachi waited a few minutes as the flames spread to his leg and his other arm leaving his chest and head out of the flames.

Itachi asked, "How about now?"

The bandit didn't talk as the flames slowly crept up his legs burning his legs and it crept up now covering his private area he screamed even louder the flames slowly consumed him leaving his head alone. The bandit continued to scream for what felt like hours to the bandit.

Itachi asked, "How about now?"

The bandit gasped as the flames vanished he looked up at Itachi who showed his emotionless face as he waited for an answer.

The bandit answered, "Fine I'll tell you... we take them down the cave to meet some root ninja who inject the ripe female candidates with sperm cells once the test is positive they ship them away to another disclosed location that's all I know."

Itachi asked, "What did you to do those who were not ripe as you say?"

The bandit grinned and said, "What any man would do when the opportunity presents themselves we rape them every day and night even though we know they will not get pregnant..."

Itachi sent the bandit alight and threw three Kunai through the bandit causing him to scream in more pain. Itachi released it and moved crushing his other arm and legs the bandit couldn't stand up now

Itachi asked, "Why didn't Root take the children?"

The bandit answered, "Root wanted fresh subjects strait from the start not those kids I guess."

Itachi asked, "Ok and what of the woman in the cage?"

The bandit said, "Ripe test subjects..." the bandit felt a blade cut through his heart and swim around in his chest. Another blade entered his body as it cut around.

_Flashback_

Shinato and a much younger version of Itachi, Mira and Ibiki stood in front of a bandit who was tied to a tree.

Shinato said, "One important rule of interrogation is to keep calm and not lose yourself if the information rots you to your core you need to keep calm as you probe your targets mind."

All three Genin nodded

Shinato asked, "Now who wants to go first?"

Itachi stepped forwards and using his Sharingan he took the bandit into his little world that he controls.

A few minutes passed and Itachi released the hold and said, "You told him your socks were red."

Shinato smiled and asked, "anything else?"

Itachi answered, "you set a whole bunch of things in him to try and scare me and trick me into killing him in there to try and hide the truth."

Shinato smiled and nodded.

_Flashback_

Itachi released the jutsu and moved his Kunai killing the bandit he walked away noticing Mira escorting thirty people away from the camp. Itachi smiled as he headed towards the camp to help the genin.

Ibiki

Ibiki walked into Hokage office to see Minato, Hiashi, Kushina, Kakashi and Tsunade along with a few other Jonin Ibiki stopped and looked around

Tsunade asked, "Yes Ibiki?"

Ibiki answered, "We got the info from Sai, there dealing with root ninja trying to create a new generation of strong ninja by..."

Kushina screamed, "WHAT!"

Hiashi said, "I am not having my daughter near the area."

Minato said, "Same here with my son I know of the location lets go."

Hiashi, Minato, Kakashi and Kushina rushed out of the door pushing over Ibiki as they headed for the edge of the village.

Ibiki said, "Well that went well."

Tsunade said, "on the plus side if it was Shinato and Mira was on the mission he would of probably blown out the entire floor just to get a head start."

Ibiki nodded and left the office.

Naruto

Naruto and the other ninja waited at the tunnel entrance as Mira and Itachi arrived the group walked inside to see it was lit all the way as it led to an staircase the group raced down the stairs to find three tunnels.

Mira ordered, "I will go with Naruto Sasuke go with Hinata Itachi go with Neji and Haku."

Everyone nodded, as they went the down their paths Mira and Naruto continued to walk strait down feeling the floor going up and down twisting and turning they came to a massive corridor. With over ten doors on each side the two slowly walked down opening the doors. Half way down Mira opened a door to see a small ladder going down past the ladder was a window. Mira walked towards the window to see it looking over another cave entrance with water reaching to the harbour and there sat a average sized boat ninja were walking all around the harbour moving around items Mira walked back and closed the door she walked back into the massive corridor the two continued down until they came to a massive door.

The two opened the door and entered the massive room to see a sole root agent waiting for them the man smiled and said, "Hello leaf ninja we have been expecting you since you entered my name is Jinzo and I will not be letting you pass."

Mira said, "this is going to end well."

Jinzo charged towards the two as Mira pushed Naruto out of the way as she stepped forwards blocking Jinzo's blade. Mira moved kicking Jinzo back only for him to crumble into mud. Jinzo reappeared a few meters away only to be sent flying by Naruto's chakra fist.

Jinzo staggered up and said, "that hurt but not as much it is going to on you."

Jinzo made a hand sign and sent four earth spears towards Naruto and Mira. Mira dodged all four attacks while Naruto expanded his chakra armour he blocked all four earth spikes causing Mira to grin.

Mira asked, "What was that?"

Naruto answered, "I was trying to do that Hyuga rotation jutsu when I was training with Hinata I couldn't get it so I used my chakra armour and changed it into a spear and spun it around and I don't need to spin around."

Mira said, "good work Naruto."

Jinzo charged once again he headed strait for Mira only to jump away as Naruto tried to slam a rasongon into him the rasengon at the edge of Naruto's hand suddenly moved heading towards Jinzo again using the chakra cloak to hold it forcing him to go back even further only for him to be sent to the ground as Mira sent a lightning spear at him the spear cut through his right shoulder as blood splattered everywhere Mira activated her Byakugan and Sharingan she moved creating a hole in the ground in front of Naruto

Mira said, "go help Hinata and Sasuke."

Naruto nodded jumping through the hole he landed in another room jusat like the one above to see Sasuke.

Mira shouted, "They took Hinata through the door ahead when she was knocked out Naruto hurry up before its to late."

Mira jumped away as the hole resealed itself. Naruto looked around to see Sasuke fighting another root. Naruto moved his hand to punch Sasuke and flick the other root ninja away.

Naruto shouted, "you let them take Hinata Sasuke!"

Naruto dashed towards the door as Sasuke attacked the root ninja.

Hinata

Hinata slowly awoke to find she was tied to a medical bed four root Ninja surrounded her one of the ninja stepped forward

The ninja explained, "First we are going to inject you with a few sperm cells and hopefully you will become pregnant and me shipped away."

Hinata screamed as she tried to struggle the ninja came forwards with a circular tube in the middle was a needle at the top white milky fluid the other three ninja held her down as the first one lifted her top a little bit and was about to inject Hinata when he was knocked into away crashing into the wall another ninja quickly grabbed the needle and pushed it forwards only for a white hand to grab it

The new comer growled, "You will not harm my daughter."

Hinata looked around to see the other two root ninja had also been plastered into the wall as Naruto stood next to her she felt the chakra cut through the rope holding her as Naruto's arms spread around her waist slowly picking her up while putting the jacket and shirt down Hinata grabbed hold of Naruto and started to cry. As Naruto held her closer he kissed Hinata's neck trying to cheer her up.

Hiashi said, "just like Kushina… we should go help the others."

Hiashi walked over and grabbed the needle still filled with sperm he snapped the needle and placed the tube in his pocket and stepped away.

Sasuke

Sasuke Staggered up as he faced the root ninja who said, "I am Raidon and looks like Danzo was right the uchiha are a worthless weak discrace to the shinobi world they couldn't even stop me from killing them."

Sasuke screamed , "I'll kill you!"

Sasuke created a Chidori and charged at Raidon. Who laughed and dodged the attack kicking him away.

Raidon said, "lord Danzo had great pleasure as I removed you parents eyes from their lifeless corpses so helpless to stop the attack I wonder why they were so great and then we have your brother the only strong Uchiha he has the power to destroy Danzo but choses not to because he fears him pitiful and weak like the rest of them I guess."

Sasuke staggered up and sent a barrage of fire balls towards Raidon who dodged all the attacks with relative ease and jumped away.

Raidon said, 'The great Uchiha ha what a lame joke only to cheer up the kids."

Sasuke charged towards Raidon who once moved his fist into his face punching him away once again. Sasuke staggered up once again he felt pain spread over his shoulder thee curse mark slowly spread .

Sasuke shouted, "I'll kill you."

Raidon jeered, "Well at least one person wants you… well its only the eyes really nothing else… that's the only thing about the uchiha he really wants their eyes."

Sasuke created a chidori and speed towards Raidon blood splashed across the ground as the attack hit Raidon's arm. He kicked Sasuke away and made a quick hand sign.

Raidon said, "It seems all the preparations are made. Lightning thrasher Jutsu."

Raidon made a few hand signs and sent it towards Sasuke causing him to scream in pain as lightning streamed through his body causing him to pass out in pain raidon slowly pulled out a Kunai and threw it only for it to be blocked by Kakashi who stood ready to fight. Suddenly Mira burst threw the celling dropping the dead Jinzo while from below another root member broke through dead as Itachi, Haku and Neji followed.

Raidon smiled and vanished from the area as the entire base trembled with such force.

Naruto

Naruto smiled as Hinata held onto him afraid to let go. Hiashi waited for the two as he slowly got angry he stood up and pulled them both away from each other.

Hiashi suggested, "I think we should go help the others."

One of the root ninja slowly stood up and screamed, "If I die you die with me!"

The ninja slammed an explosive Kunai into the wall the three leaf ninja left as the explosion went off. Suddenly water blasted through the doors

Hiashi shouted, "Run."

The three ran as water followed them from behind they came into a massive room

Hiashi shouted, "the entire place is going to be flooded soon we have to leave."

Itachi picked Sasuke up and the group ran out of the room as water blasted threw more water was erupting from the ceiling as well the group stopped half way and opened the door to see the harbour but water was slowly rising and the cave entrance had been sealed shut by fallen rubble.

Itachi said, "Dam we can't get out that way."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

Shinato smiled and said, "This should be fun."

Kisara asked, "Did Raidon and the other women escape?"

Shinato answered, "Maybe… "


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The chase

**Sorry to say some of the stuff in this chapter might offend readers and unfortunately it has a key item for the plot later on. So same rules as the last chapter.**

**So enjoy**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The water started to spread as the leaf ninja left heading to the elevator shaft water stormed behind them it was catching up. Haku turned around and placed a gigantic ice Mirror to slow the water down as the group continued to run. Suddenly the water burst through the ice wall and continued to follow them the group made it to the elevator and started to go up as the water chased them up suddenly a Kunai was thrown at the group only for it to be blocked my Naruto's chakra armour the group looked down to see a sole root ninja

Itachi said, "That's Shin the guy we were fighting I thought Neji killed him."

Shin shouted, "I won't let you live after destroying my master's plan!"

Shin started to swim towards the two cords that were moving the elevator Itachi and the others started to throw Kunai at him only for it to miss as Shin resurfaced right next to the fast moving cords that were pulling down. Shin grabbed the cord as he was sucked under the elevator shock violently as it stopped Sasuke was nearly thrown over but Hiashi caught him

Itachi thought, "the water is coming up fast if we the walls are to smooth for us to climb… the water will keep climbing and when it peaks it will explode."

Naruto shouted, "Giant rassengon."

Naruto jumped out of the elevator and slammed the raseongon into the wall creating a massive hole they were half way up the cliff the water was a fair drop down.

Itachi Shouted,, "Good thinking Naruto."

Hiashi said, "The pressure will still jettison us into the ceiling."

Suddenly from above an earth dragon came down in a spiral and grabbed onto the bottom of the elevator. The ninja looked up to see Roshi using chakra to create an earth dragon.

Roshi shouted, "Hurry up."

Suddenly the cave shook as the hole that Naruto made spread cracks around the group pulled Naruto up who was holding on by a chakra hand and started to run as the cliff wall was crumbling around them the earth shook violently the group were half way up when the entire tunnel started to move away from the land it started to fall into the lake the earth dragon crumbled as Roshi was thrown into the air along with the other ninja.

Mira shouted, "wood style wooden boat."

Her hand sent out a massive block of wood that took shape of a boat as everyone crashed into the water and slowly swam up to the surface Mira helped them all into the boat and looked around the entire Root base was destroyed they noticed there boat a few miles away and started to chase it on the way they saw Roshi sitting on a rock waiting for them he jumped onto the ship and the group followed the root ship

Itachi asked, "Hiashi can you see them with Byakugan if you can tell me if they can see us."

Hiashi nodded and used Byakugan he realized the group were looking at them and were about to attack.

Hiashi shouted, "Move the ship to the left then right."

Mira nodded and moved the ship around as two massive lightning spears came at them the group dodged them only for another barrage of spears to come at them slowing them down even more suddenly the ship had a massive gash.

Hiashi said, "sorry there were explosives in them dam it."

The group were gaining water fast as they slowed down even more Mira started on the repairs. Another spear of Lightning hit the ship blasting it to pieces Sasuke who still was out cold went under itachi followed then pulled him out.

Nagato

Nagato smiled as a cloaked figure threw him a scroll he nodded and looked at Konan.

Nagato asked, "Konan can you go help them it could lead to Danzo and im sure Yahiko would like it?"

Konan smiled and answered, "sure."

The cloaked figure said, "Konan keep your face hidden we don't want to become completely revealed."

Konan nodded and left in a swirl of paper

She arrived at a lake so see four streams of lightning hit a boat she smiled making a paper boat in the air she took her Akauski cloak off and placed a white robe with black sleeves and a golden colorbred hoody she jumped on the paper boat and moved towards the leaf ninja at speed.

She arrived and Ordered, "Hurry get on my paper ship we can't lose them."

Mira asked, "Who are you?"

She answered, "My name is Raven we can't let them get away."

Mira realised who it was and went on the boat the others followed Mira at the paper sky boat moved in the air towards the other ship only for Lightning spears to come at them only for the paper boat arose higher into the air near the clouds they were directly behind them now as they realized had split into five groups each holding a hostage.

Hiashi ordered, "one Hyuga in four groups."

Itachi nodded and continued, "Hiashi and kakashi go take that one." Itach pointed at one small group"

Mira said, "Neji and Haku take that one." Mira pointed to one not far away from Hiashi or Kakashi.

Itachi said, "Roshi and Mira take that one." Itachi pointed to one on the opposite side of Hiashi

The cloaked lady suggested, " I am sort of a sensor ninja I can take someone on down the middle."

Itachi smiled and said, "ok I will go with you. Naruto and Hinata take the last group."

Konan suggested, "the paper ship will look after the out cold boy and guide him to one of us if he awakens."

Itachi nodded as everyone spread out.

Hiashi and Kakashi

The two moved forwards as fast as they could Hiashi activated his Byakugan to see two hostages and four root ninja. Hiashi proceeded to speed up closing the gap between them he looked further to see a small fortress filled with over twenty root ninja.

Hiashi warned, "we have to get to them before they reach the root fortress ahead."

Kakashi nodded and speed up now the two saw the little group. Kakashi made a few hand signs and sent two lightning wolves forward the wolves moved in killing the two guards now the root ninja who held the hostages placed them on the ground they pulled out a Kunai ready to fight.

Hiashi suggested, "the survivors' they will not live a happy rest of their life every look at the child they would…."

Kakashi agreed, "yes it would be better for all of them to kill them…. Take one of their bodies to Tsunade so we can find who the sperm came from."

Hiashi smiled and said, "I got a vile from before but just in case we will take them back for tests and then to be put to rest."

Kakashi nodded the two moved in and killed the Root ninja along with the Hostages. Kakashi then proceded to summon a pack of ninja dogs."

Kakashi ordered, "tell the others the Hostages need to die letting them live would be worse."

The dogs nodded and spread out. While Hiashi sealed the vile of sperm along with one of the dead into a scroll

Hiashi asked, "Kakashi can you light the other one on fire."

Kakashi nodded and set the other Hostage a light leaving only a pile of ashes in its place.

Hiashi and Kakashi raced off back to the ship.

Neji and Haku

Neji and Haku moved through the forest the root Ninja were in clear sight Haku sent a barrage of Ice spears killing one root ninja while a dome of Ice mirrors surrounded the remaining. Suddenly a ninja dog arrived

The dog ordered, "We are to kill the hostages since they it will be cruel to let them live Hiashi's orders. Try to dispose of the bodies if not send one ninja back to the ship to get someone who can."

Neji nodded as the dog vanished he repeated the message to Haku as she used the mirrors to crush all of the targets.

Haku asked, "how do we destroy the bodies?"

Neji answered, "I have no idea."

Haku suggested, "you stay here and Guard I will go back to the ship and tell wait for one of the other teams to help."

Minato

Minato looked over the base the children were now being comforted by the rescued hostages he smiled as Kushina arrived back

She said, "The others have gone after the other Hostages with Roshi, Kakashi and Hiashi."

Minato nodded

Mira and Roshi

Mira and Roshi moved faster and faster through the forest quickly catching up to the others. Roshi trapped them with a massive earth wall as Mira moved in killing all of them including the hostages.

Mira said, "I can't let them live they would hate themselves and be reminded of it every day till they die I couldn't live with myself letting that happen."

Roshi nodded and asked, "Shell we head back?"

Mira nodded and the two went back to the paper ship.

Itachi 

Itachi and the cloaked woman moved in on their target Konan trapped them all in paper twister while Itachi using Ameratsu killed all of them including the hostages.

Itachi looked around to see no sign of Raidon. The two proceeded to head back to the ship.

Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata were now right behind the root ninja when a ninja dog arrived

The dog said, "Orders from above say letting the hostages live would be extremely cruel."

The dog vanished as both of them nodded Naruto moved one hand and managed to kill two guards with his chakra arm Hinata moved forwards paralizing one of the kidnappers as the woman fell down the bank into the bushes the other guard felt the chakra claw burst through him and the hostage the paralyzed hostage slowly crawled near the bank only to be thrown into the tree past the bush he spat blood.

Hinata activated her Byakugan she said, "Both of them …. I think they are…. Dead."

Naruto nodded and created a fire ball and set the area on fire killing the ones that were on the path leaving the ones below. The two below raced back to the ship.

Itachi 

Itachi stopped when he met Haku on the way back he asked, "Everything ok where's Neji."

Haku asked, "Were fine its just we cant destroy the bodies?"

Itachi nodded as he and

The cloaked figure followed Haku to where Neji was all the bodies were in a pile as Itachi set them alight the four ninja then proceeded to head back to the paper ship.

As they arrived the cloaked figure said, "I'll take you back to the village."

Itachi smiled and thanked the cloaked figure as they asked, "So did anyone find any fortresses?"

Hiashi smiled and answered, "Yes we did if you have a map of this area I can mark it for you."

The group flew over the lake and over the ruined root base and arrived on the outskirts of the village to see Shikamaru smiling at them. The cloaked figure smiled as they left the leaf and Iwa ninja behind in the small ruined area. Naruto smiled as the cloaked figure left. The group walked into the the small camp as Shikamaru jumped down from the wall the kids were running around the camp the emotions were certainly happy and high causing Naruto to smile.

Shikamaru asked, "So how did it go? Naruto your mum and…. The fourth made me gate guard all day and night while those two…."

Kushina hit Shikamaru stopping him and continued, "Nothing happened son nothing at all."

Naruto smiled and moved his head next to his ear and whispered, "So what do you think mum and dad did."

Shikamaru asked, "Seriously he… Kushina… you… you're their…."

Naruto grinned and nodded Hinata smiled and held Naruto's hand as he pulled her in and hugged her.

Kushina said, "Shikamaru don't tell anyone and your probably smart enough to figure out another secret about Naruto."

Shikamaru said, "I already knew about that the fourth was talking to Ino about it I listened while Choji was still out cold… he still Naruto to me so is still cool."

Kushina smiled at Shikamaru's answer she walked towards Naruto who was still hugging Hinata she bent down and whispered, "in a few days we might have a surprising news for you."

Naruto smiled and pulled away begging, "What is, please tell me please come on please tell me."

Kushina laughed as Hinata giggled pulling Naruto into a hug she kissed him on the shoulder. The two pulled away and started to walk away.

Kushina whispered, "Because it would…. Ruin the fun Naruto ruin the fun," a single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered Shinato.

Kakashi entered Sasuke's tent to see Sasuke still out cold Itachi next to him as Minato walked behind Kakashi smiling.

Minato asked, "Itachi you know how the Uchiha compound is still empty we could fit everyone here in their until they find a place of their own only if its ok with you?"

Itachi answered, "Yes that's fine."

Minato nodded and left the tent soon silence filled outside as Minato made an announcement the crowd cheered

Roshi smiled as the crowd cheered he walked up to Minato and said, "I will escort the villagers to the leaf you guys go on a head then I will head back to Iwa."

Minato smiled and said, "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Roshi nodded and shouted, "Everyone gather your stuff we move out in one hour."

Roshi and Minato watched as everyone started to pack up the camp.

Roshi said, "Don't worry I know where the leaf village is so all of you go ahead and make preperations."

The enitere group[ was soon ready to leave the leaf ninja went ahead to there village to get everything organized. While Roshi stayed with the group as they headed to the village. After a few hours the ninja arrived with the rest of the village a day behind them.

Hiashi

Hiashi walked into Tsunade's office with Itachi, Mira and Minato behind him all three stopped at Tsunade's desk

Tsunade asked, "So Mission report?"

Itachi answered, "The mission was a success in a way only ten hostages out of fifty died while another group should get their memories sealed… there is also something else."

Hiashi stepped forward and continued, "it was root ninja working with bandits they were injecting sperm cells into the woman but we can't tell who's cells they are."

Tsunade asked, "Did you secure any samples?"

Hiashi nodded and answered, "Yes we did one in a tube and in one of the dead hostages."

Hiashi pulled out a scroll and placed it on the desk then stepped back. Shizune picked up the scroll and walked away with it.

Tsunade said, "Shizune will look into it we should have an answer in a few days."

Hiashi nodded and walked out of the room.

Down the bank

A woman slowly stood up to see a root ninja standing near her.

The root ninja said, "I don't want to hurt you."

The woman said, "Get the hell aw…."

The woman bent down and vomited her hair a mess.

The root ninja said, "We should get away from here as soon as possible or they will find us."

The woman pulled back her hair and started to walk away with the root ninja behind her.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

Shinato said, "This should be fun."

Kisara asked, "Who's sperm cells do you think it is."

Hizashi answered, "Who knows."


	31. Chapter 31:

Chapter 31: Sound Vs leaf

Naruto led Tsunade and Shizune around the hospital with Hinata Naruto led them all to Theresa's room.

Theresa said, "hello Naruto and Hinata who is the lady behind you… Lady Tsunade one of the Sanin."

Hinata said, "Their we go."

Tsunade asked, "Why are you in here your from the land of lightning."

Hinata answered "Not anymore they gave her a free pass to become a leaf ninja because some of their ninja tried to…"

Tsunade held down her anger

Tsunade said, "What's wrong with you."

Theresa said, "My arm got blown off they found what remains of it is their anything you can do to fix it."

Tsunade suggested, "We could attach a new arm to you."

Theresa asked, "Can you?"

Tsunade answered, "The problem is your new arm will not be anywhere near strong enough to continue your ninja life you will have to stop being a ninja."

Theresa said, "Ricky."

Suddenly Ricky arrived at the window.

Ricky asked, "Hello how are we today Lady Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and answered, "Good Ricky thank you."

Theresa said, "Tsunade said if she gives me a new arm I will not be a ninja."

Tsunade explained, "Sorry let me rephrase it. Your taijutsu will be at the level lower than an academy ninja in their first year, your will have to rebuild up speed with hand signs with your new arm.

Theresa said, "Do it. Its ok my specialty is actually interrogation right Ricky."

Ricky said, "Interrogation and torture those were your specialty."

Tsunade asked, "What an odd team build up it seems wrong from the start?"

Ricky answered, "I actually agree with that."

Tsunade smiled and left the room followed by Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata led the two to Sasuke's room they opened the door to see Sakura

Tsunade asked, "Who are you?"

Sakura answered, "My name is Sakura."

Tsunade yelled, "Get out of here you shouldn't be here."

Sakura bent down and whispered, "I will bring some fruit later."

Tsunade walked over to Sasuke as Sakura left Tsunade moved her hand on top of Sasuke's head releasing the powerful genjutsu. He started to wake

Tsunade Ordered, "Stay in here for a few days Sasuke Uchiha."

Tsunade, Naruto and Hinata walked out of the room meeting Shizune in the corrodor

Shizune asked, "Lady Tsunade Minato and Itachi want you in the Hokage mansion?"

Tsunade answered, "ok. Naruto Hinata you two are free to do what you want age appropriate only."

Tsunade left Hinata and Naruto to their own devices as both of them blushed the same colour of red.

Tsunade shortly arrived at the Hokage mansion

Minato said, "Welcome Tsunade."

Itachi said, "Tsunade you will stay here while Minato myself and a few other Jonin go to the border to we leave tomorrow tell us when we get back about the what you found out."

Tsunade said, "Ok."

The next day.

Naruto woke up he decided to cheek on Sasuke. So he got dressed and headed towards the hospital he noticed Sakura was a head of him.

Naruto soon arrived at the Hospital.

Naruto entered Sasuke's room to see Sakura giving Sasuke some apples.

Naruto said, "Hello Sasuke and Sakura how are you?"

Sasuke looked up

Sasuke shouted, "Naruto I want you to fight me right here right now!"

Naruto said, "You just got out of the hospital Sasuke you need to rest."

Sasuke Ordered, "I don't care fight me on the roof now!"

Naruto said, "Fine so be it."

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the roof of the hospital Sasuke charged at Naruto and thew the first punch only for Naruto to take it and slugged Sasuke in the face with his own fist sending the young Uchiha crashing back. Sasuke staggered back up the left side of his face was slowly going back to normal colour as Naruto created a few shadow clones as Sasuke charged towards him. The Shadow clones surrounded Sasuke and went in as Sasuke dispelled them one by one. Only to see Naruto a few meters back Sasuke then made a quick hand sign

Sasuke Shouted, "Fire ball jutsu."

Naruto lifted one hand and blocked the attack with his chakra armour causing a plume of smoke. Sasuke proceded to jump in the air and create a chidori and went strait towards Naruto who had created a rasengon. Sakura saw this and ran towards them

Sakura screamed, "No stop!"

The two jutsu were about to collide with each other as Sakura ran into the middle of the attack Suddenly Kakashi arrived spinning Naruto and Sasuke out of the way the two went flying into a water tank. It was clear that Sasuke's chidori had done more damage than Naruto's rasengon. Sasuke jumped off the roof and looked at the back of the water tanks the one Naruto hit the back was completely blown off. Sasuke stormed off to a nearby tree

Naruto went over to the crying Sakura. And asked, "Are you ok?"

Sakura said, "Its… fine Naruto…"

Kakashi ordered, "Naruto take Sakura home."

Naruto followed Sakura home as Kakashi looked over to Sasuke on a tree he moved in and tied Sasuke up

Sasuke shouted, "Let me go Kakashi!"

Kakashi asked, "Not till you listen to what I have to say?"

Sasuke said, "Fine."

Kakashi growled, "I gave you the Chidori to protect your friends not to use against them."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi

Kakashi continued, "you need to focus on your friends not Revenge."

Sasuke asked, "What would you know about it how about I go about and kill all of your friends and see how you feel?"

Kakashi answered, "Sorry to disappoint you but you're a bit late to test that theory out all my old friends have died."

Sasuke was quiet.

Kakashi continued, "We both haven't lived a charmed life but now we have friends and each other so cool it with the revenge. That's the end of my little lecture so think about it Sasuke."

Kakashi released Sasuke and left. Sasuke sat down on the tree slowly the sun set

Sasuke asked, "whoever you are come out I am not in the mood?"

Kodomaru answered, "Sasuke Uchiha our master wishes to see you."

Sasuke growled, "Get lost."

Sakon Offered, "Sasuke if you want power come with us lord Orochimaru can give you more than enough power to kill Danzo."

Sasuke looked at Sakon and asked, "What about it?"

Kodomaru taunted, "Leave him he doesn't want power lets go."

Jirobo jeered, "Let him stay in the village full of weaklings like the little baby he is."

Sasuke charged at them. Sakon moved instantly pinning Sasuke and throwing him against a tree.

Sasuke said, "Very well."

Sakon smiled

Sakon said, "Come to the woods over their outside the gate by tonight midnight if you want to be as strong lord Orochimaru."

The four sound ninja vanished.

Sasuke started to head to the village gate.

Sakura asked, "Sasuke wait what are you doing?"

Sasuke answered, "Leaving."

Sakura begged, "Sasuke don't I… Love you please stay we can beat Danzo together please."

Sasuke said, "No."

Sakura Begged this time tears streaking down her face, "I can come with you please Sasuke I want to be with you."

Sasuke said, "No."

Sakura cried, "If you leave I will scream."

Sasuke moved behind her

Sasuke whispered, "Thank you."

Sakura was knocked out by Sasuke at back of the neck he picked her up and placed her on the bench. And continued to walk away.

The next morning

Shikamaru walked into the Office.

Tsunade Ordered, "Good you're here Sasuke has left us for the Orochimaru I want you to get a team and leave in ten minutes all." Shikamaru nodded and left the room

After twenty minutes Shikamaru had Gathered Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Hinata and Lee.

Shikamaru explained, " I Gathered you here to go after a fellow leaf ninja that have been taken By Orochimaru we have to reach him before he reaches the border of the land of fire."

Everyone listened to Shikamaru Sakura arrived

Sakura Begged as she cryied, "Naruto please bring Sasuke back to me please."

Naruto said, "I will try Sakura."

Sakura begged, "Please bring him back to me Naruto. Promise me you will."

Naruto said, "don't worry I will bring him back."

Sakura asked, "Please promise me you will."

Naruto sighed as he along with everyone else left. After an hour of jumping between trees Kiba managed to pick up a trail

Kiba shouted, "This way."

Everyone was going at high speed

Neji said, "Their over their apparently resting at the moment."

Hinata said, "We out number them we could ambush them."

Shikamaru smiled the team charged a head Suddenly they were all trapped inside a earth dome

Jirobo said, "To easy now I can fill up on chakra."

Shikamaru shouted, "Naruto Full scale Rasengon quickly."

Naruto created three rasengon in one hand he was struggling due to his Chakra being drained Naruto hit the wall blowing it clean off. With only three rasengon attacks

Jirobo said, "looks like you all got out."

Choji suggested, "Everyone we can't waist time fighting them with us all."

Shikamaru sighed agreeing, "Your right."

Lee said, "I will fight him as well."

Everyone darted off leaving Lee and Choji to fight

Lee charged towards Jirobo he sent a flying kick at him sending the man backwards the two started to engage in a taijutsu battle.

Jirobo jeered, "Your no fun to drain Chakra."

Lee explained, "That's because I don't need it."

Jirobo said, "Maybe fat ass has more chakra."

Suddenly Choji came in with a massive Human bolder sending Jirobo crashing through the forest.

Jirobo stood up and said, "That really hurt. Curse seal stage 1."

Curse seal markings went all across Jirobo Choji used human bolder again this time Jirobo caught him and threw him in the air. Choji went crashing into the ground Lee charged at Jirobo who sent Lee flying back into Choji

Choji shouted, "Lee go on ahead I can take him."

Choji opened the pill box he took pill number one he felt Chakra flowing though him

Choji roared, "Partial expansion jutsu."

Choji sent Jirobo crashing into a tree Lee dashed off through the opening as Choji jumped into the air

Choji Shouted, "Full scale Human expansion jutsu."

Choji was now the size of a mountain he found Jirobo he slammed his foot down nearly crushing the sound ninja who saved himself by activating the curse seal to the second Level Jirobo managed to throw Choji off.

Choji got back up and shouted, "Giant Human bolder."

Jirobo struggled to block this time only for a few seconds then he felt a pain in his neck he faltered falling onto the ground he was crushed dead by Choji

Choji Screamed, "Never... call me... Fat!"

Choji collapsed on the ground he was out of chakra and it was nearly killing him. Choji passed out.

Shikamaru struggled to get free from the Chakra ropes nearly his entire team was tied up. Naruto was down to two shadow clones when Neji and Hinata arrived breaking free their holds

Neji shouted, "Everyone else go me and Hinata we can deal with this guy our fighting style is the only way to beat him."

Shikamaru agreed, "Ok if you must."

Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Shino left.

Neji asked, "So your name is Kodomaru right?"

Kodomaru answered, "yes it is and its rather unfortunate that you two were left behind because I am going to kill you slowly and painfully."

Neji smiled as Kodomaru sent four chakra infused arrows towards him

Neji deflected them all with relative ease as Hinata vanished from sight

Neji whispered,," Hinata I hope you know what you are doing."

Kodomaru asked, "Hey where did you friend go did she run away scared or something looks like its just you and me?"

Kodomaru starts to jump around the tree tops fire a barrage of Chakra infused arrows while Neji easly defeated them with his rotation Kodomaru stopped realizing a weak point.

Kodomaru jeered, "Neji you say you have a perfect defence but I can find a weak point it's just below the skull on the back of your head that's why you have to move around so much to make finding the weak point so hard to pick up."

Neji said, "So you will never be able to hit it."

Kodomaru asked, "Why is that?"

Hinata said, "Rotation."

Sending Kodomaru flying forwards Hinata moved with the same speed the six armed ninja got up he quickly activated his curse seal to stage two. Only to be trapped by the two Hyuga ninja

Hinata/Neji said, "364 palm."

From both sides Kodomaru was struck in every single chakra point he had he collapsed dead. Hinata and Neji started to follow the others.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Naruto were now right behind them

Shikamaru dashed in front

Shikamaru said, "Shadow possession jutsu."

Sakon and Tayuya were both trapped as Naruto jumped in taking the coffin holding Sasuke.

Shino sent a barrage of Kunai towards the two and the group started to head back to the leaf.

Naruto smiled as Kiba raced ahead setting up traps Naruto missed them

Sakon suddenly caught up tackling Kiba both of them fell down to the bottom of the forest

Shino said, "Naruto Shikamaru I'll leave it to you."

Shikamaru said, "Ok."

Suddenly a new comer arrived he grabbed the coffin sending Naruto Crashing backwards

The man said, "Tayuya take care of these weaklings."

Tayuya Swore, "Fuck you Kimimaru I don't need you..."

Kimimaru sent Tayuya crashing into another tree he left holding the coffin

Naruto dashed after him Shikamaru stayed to fight Tayuya.

Naruto used Chakra dash to speed up he managed to slam his fist into Kimimaru who went flying Kimimaru managed to land perfectly in the clearing he placed the coffin down and walked towards Naruto

Kimimaru asked, "Why do you try and stop My master Orochimaru?"

Naruto answered, "Because he is evil he attacked the leaf and killed the third Hokage?"

Kimimaru taunted, "So what."

Purple smoke started to appear from the coffin

Kimimaru explained, "Soon the Uchiha boy will come out."

Naruto shouted, "Orochimaru is a monster."

Kimimaru jeered, "If you want Sasuke back fight me then."

Naruto growled, "Fine I will."

Naruto made over a thousand Shadow clones and sent them at Kimimaru from every direction.

Kimimaru whispered, "To easy bone spear dance."

Kimimaru defeated the clones with relative ease as the real Naruto charged at Kimimaru Naruto sent a chakra claw at Kimimaru. Who at first couldn't see it but then blocked it with ease with his hand. Kimimaru proceeded to send a barrage of bone spears only for Naruto to dodge them with ease as he moved closer to

**Shinato said, "Be careful Naruto he is a lot stronger than this he is holding back."**

Naruto said, "Giant Rasengon."

Naruto jumped in the air and sent the giant rasengon crashing down on top of Kimimaru. The smoke enveloped both of them.

**Shinato said, "behind you."**

Naruto turned around to see one of the three bone spears change into Kimimaru while the target he hit was just a bone spear. Naruto charged towards the sound ninja again but Kimimaru sent him flying back. Back with his bone sword Naruto made five small rasengon one for each fingertip and charged again. Only to be hit by a massive bone whip he was sent crashing into the ground.

Naruto stood up and made another five rasengon once again.

**Shinato said, "Use the chakra armor to send it out to him."**

Naruto said, "Five point Rasengon."

Five rasengon shot out towards Kimimaru they were now about to strike Kimimaru as he made a bone wall around him but the attack was so powerful it sent him high into the air.

Lee shouted, "Leaf Hurricane."

Lee managed to send Kimimaru crashing to the ground

Suddenly the coffin opened Sasuke came out.

Naruto said, "Sasuke what are you doing with these guys lets go back to leaf."

**Shinato said, "Naruto don't use giant Rasengon or five point rasengon otherwise you could do severe damage to your hand your body isn't used to using it so much perfectly in one day."**

**Naruto said, "Ok."**

Sasuke ran off into the woods only for Naruto to follow

Kimimaru said, "I guess I have to fight you then."

(A/N Lee did not get ripped to shreds in his preliminary match he got politely knocked out by Gaara.)

Lee charged toward Kimimaru who sent four bone spears towards him he dodged them all. Lee managed to move in close and hit Kimimaru

Kimimaru asked, "Is that supposed to hurt,"

Four spears came out of his chess Lee jumped away. He proceeded to removed his weights he then dashed forwards Kimimaru was about to Hit lee but the leaf ninja moved out of the way to fast Lee managed to strike Kimimaru from behind sending him crashing to the ground.

Kimimaru whispered, "This is getting boring... ... you will die now."

Kimimaru placed his hands on the ground

He said, "Bone grass dance."

Thousands of bones shot up from the ground

Lee was saved by a big pile of sand that lifted him into the air.

Lee said, "Gaara."

Gaara said, "This ends now."

Massive pillars of sand shot up from the ground surrounding the three fighters

Kimimaru said, "The sand Jinjuriki the one that betrayed Orochimaru and his plans for the leaf."

Gaara said, "Sand coffin."

The four pillars moved trapping Kimimaru and crushing him.

Silence filled the are for a few seconds

Kimimaru shouted, "Bone drill."

Kimimaru burst through from the sand he had created a giant bone drill and sent it towards Gaara

Gaara shouted, "Shikaku armour,"

A giant Shikaku blocked the attack. Kimimaru pushed the drill through Gaara moved his hand to send a fist of Sand hitting Kimimaru out of the way.

Kimimaru said, "It seems I should go to the seal of heaven stage 1."

Gaara ordered, "Lee fall back I am going to try something."

Lee jumped away as Gaara arose into the air and moved his hands outwards.

Gaara said, "Sea of Sand."

Suddenly the ground and bones beneath them were turning into sand.

Gaara said, "Sea of sand Burial."

Kimimaru stood on a single bone in the sand he was suddenly encased in walls of sand. His sent a bone spear towards Gaara missing horrible as the Sand walls started to crush Kimimaru. Gaara and lee heard a blood filled scream.

Gaara said, "That's the end of it I think."

Kimimaru Jeered, "No it is not for me but for you it will be."

Gaara turned around on the grass he could see a Bone dagger in a tree a bit lower was Kimimaru."

_Flashback_

The sand was closing around Kimimaru who threw a single bone dagger at Gaara it missed

Kimimaru said, "Dam."

Kimimaru was obscured from sight.

_Flashback end_

Gaara realized, "I see now. He threw the dagger and literally grew from the dagger to a new form."

Lee asked, "What do we do?"

Gaara answered, "fight harder."

Suddenly Neji and Hinata arrived Neji struck Kimimaru in the arm sending him crashing away.

Hinata asked, "Where is Naruto?"

Lee answered, "Hinata he went that way."

Lee points to the other side of the forest as Hinata nodded and headed in that direction

Kimimaru said, "More leaf village Ninja I grow tired of this. Curse seal level 2."

Kimimaru changed he now had a tail at the end was a bone blade.

Kimimaru said, "Right now I am at my strongest now you all shell die."

Shikamaru

Shikamaru was on the ground he had no Chakra left. Tayuya was about to strike.

Tayuya screamed, "Now I get to fucking Kill the leaf village scum."

Temari shouted, "With scythe jutsu."

Tayuya was suddenly cut to shreds by the wind blades.

Kiba and Shino

Kiba and Shino were about to be finished by Ukon and Sakon.

Ukon asked, "Who should we kill first?"

Sakon answered, "We should kill the dog then the boy with glasses and then the dogs master."

Ukon said, "Sounds fun."

Ukon moved His Kunai Kiba protected Akamaru with his body trying to stop Ukon.

Suddenly Ukon was sent crashing into a box

Kankaru said, "Sorry can't let you do that."

Sakon turned around

Four blades went through Ukon Shino moved sending his bugs to kill Sakon with the poison cloud.

Shino helped Kiba move out of the way of the cloud.

Kankaru asked, "you ok?"

Kiba answered, "No. Thanks for saving us I guess we owe you."

Kankaru said, "Don't worry about it. Let's get back to the leaf.

**Hope you enjoyed the very long chapter**

**Please review**

Shinato said, "Kimimaru is bad ass."

Saratobi said, "Why did you make him so bad ass in the actual story he was defeated by Gaara."

Shinato said, "Because he needs to be Bad ass Old man."

Saratobi said, "Fine. I wonder will the valley of the end still stand after its next big battle."

Shinato said, "I need more reviews, It might still stand."

hope this helps over the who is Hokage

First Hokage Hashirama

Second Hokage Tobirama

Third Hokage Saratobi

Fourth Hokage Minato

Fifth Itachi (even though it was for a few days before he resigned villages still call him Hokage)

Six Hokage Tsunade

Seventh might be Naruto


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: Broken team Seven

At the leaf village

Kakashi and Mira walked into Tsunade's office.

Kakashi asked, "Where is Sasuke and Naruto?"

Tsunade answered, "Sasuke left the village I sent some of the Konoho 11 after him."

Kakashi said, "You sent Genin after him... sorry I have to go."

Mira said, "Tsunade I will go after them Kakashi will help me."

Tsunade said, But you... never mind."

The two Jonin headed towards the gate at speed.

Kakashi smiled said, "Thanks Mira."

Kakashi made a hand sign

Mira did the same.

Kakashi summoned his Ninja hounds while Mira summoned a group of foxes.

Kakashi said, "Spread out until you find Sasuke Uchiha sent."

After a few Minutes Mira smiled.

Mira said, "Found them let's move."

Kakashi nodded as they both dashed off.

Naruto

Naruto shouted, "Sasuke stop."

Sasuke and Naruto was on the first Hokage's head."

Sasuke yelled, "Give up Naruto I am not coming back."

Naruto explained, "But Sasuke Orochimaru he will use you like a new suit don't you care."

Sasuke shouted "No I don't as long as he helps me destroy Danzo."

Naruto said, "Fine if that's how you want to be I'll have to fight you and drag you back to the village we can be team seven again."

Sasuke jeered, "No Sakura to get in the way."

Naruto charged towards Sasuke Naruto slammed his fist into Sasuke who was sent flying down the waterfall Naruto prepared a rasengon and jumped down. Sasuke looked up and created a chidori. Sasuke moved out of where Naruto was about to land. Naruto Landed Sasuke and Naruto charged towards each other. The two jutsu clashed against each other energy enveloped the two. As both of them were sent crashing away, Sasuke made a hand sign and sent a barrage of fire balls towards Naruto who used his chakra arm to block all of the attacks. Naruto proceded towards Sasuke he aimed a punch only for Sasuke to duck underneath it then punching Naruto in the jaw sending him up in the air then he jumped with him and kicked Naruto into the water.

Suddenly Sasuke was sent into the air by a wind bullet as Naruto emerged out of the water. Naruto made the hand signs and created a fire ball and sent it towards Sasuke. Who created another ball of fire to counter it Sasuke landed on the foot of one statue only to be flicked away by Naruto's charkra hand. Sasuke then stood up again on the water he activated his Sharingan to show one tome. He could just see Naruto's chakra armour one hand was pointing to the water while the other one was pulling out from the statue. Sasuke jumped back as a hand shot out of the water at him. Sasuke placed his hand over his eyes slowly a new tome appered he could now clearly see Naruto's armour around him and how thick it was. He jumped out of the way as the hand came down and charged towards Naruto.

This time he was dodged the chakra arm with ease as he sent a punch to Naruto who ducked allowing Sasuke to knee him then proceed to kick him away. Naruto went under the water he slowly opened his eyes under water he created five shadow clones and using his arms pulled Sasuke under water as he arose. Sasuke dodged all five shadow clones and swam above the water and jumped into the air and created a fire ball he sent it down towards Naruto roared destroying it completely Sasuke placed his hand on his eyes as he gained the third tome and the curse mark spread around his body, giving him more chakra.

**Gaara**

Gaara dodged another attack Lee jumped out of the way Kimimaru charged towards Neji who smiled and did a 360 rotation sending Kimimaru flying backwards

Kimimaru taunted, "It's amazing your all still alive but for how long."

Neji moved towards Kimimaru but before he could strike Kimimaru tried to slam his tail into Neji Gaara blocked the attack Neji managed to strike Kimimaru in the back before jumping away dodging a few bone spears. Kimimaru sent four spears after Neji Gaara using sand blocked the attack. Lee kicked Kimimaru into the air and was about to kick him back down when Gaara's sand moved him out of the way from a fatal strike Kimimaru was about to make.

Lee said, "Thanks Gaara."

Gaara asked, "We need to beat him but how?"

Neji suggested, "His chakra network is pointless to hit he doesn't need Chakra to attack if I got in I might be able to weaken him or kill him but it's very risky."

Lee said, "We have to beat him in order to catch up to Naruto."

Gaara said, "Fine."

The three ninja surround Kimimaru. Lee charged towards the sound ninja and was about to strike when Kimimaru made four bone spears come out of the ground. Gaara used a sand arm to push Lee out of the way and attack Kimimaru who was forced to jump back

Neji shouted, "Hyuga style 364 palms."

Neji started to strike all of Kimimaru's chakra points

Neji screamed, "64 palm...Ahhhh."

Kimimaru explained, "Bone snare around your body now where were we oh that's right."

Kimimaru started to close his hand Neji started screaming Kimimaru knocked him out cold. Kimimaru did the same thing to Lee who managed to avoid most of it Kimimaru sent two bone snakes crushing Lee's leg and arm Lee collapsed in pain. Kimimaru was about to finish Lee off when Kimimaru was surrounded by black flames Kimimaru screamed in pain as the black flames hit him the sound ninja struggled over and over nothing would work he died screaming

Gaara said, "Mira..."

Mira released Ameratsu.

Mira ordered, "Kakashi go after Sasuke and Naruto I will take care of these leaf ninja."

Kakashi nodded and moved off.

Naruto

Sasuke held Naruto by the neck with a Chidori in his hand about to strike when the chakra arm stopped him from slamming it in his chest. Suddenly Sasuke was pushed away by a pulse of Chakra Naruto roared as his blue chakra armour started to bubble slowly changing red he grew a red chakra tail he was now on his hands and feet he had a golden lining around his stomach that spread around to his arms and legs it stopped moving as Naruto Charged towards Sasuke he moved Kicking him into the statue creating a massive crater Sasuke managed to kick Naruto back into the opposite statue. Sasuke activated his curse mark level two.

Naruto created a Rasengon while Sasuke created a chidori the two jumped at each other the two jutsu clashed as Naruto slashed his hand across Sasuke's headband while Sasuke slugged Naruto in the gut the jutsu ended as the two fell onto the ground Sasuke looked at Naruto who lay out cold. Suddenly he jumped back as Hinata arrived dropping his headband.

Hinata shouted, "Sasuke stop!"

Sasuke said, "Hinata don't stop me otherwise I will kill you."

Hinata shouted, "I don't care your precious to Naruto and I want to protect what is precious to him. To keep him happy!"

Sasuke Jeered, "I broke my bond between him and I try explaining that to him when he wakes up."

Hinata said, "Sasuke your out of Chakra in a few hours when you arrive at Orochimaru's hideout He will take your body for himself to gain power. Don't you care will you let that snake take your body just to further your goal that's what Naruto is trying to get across to you."

Sasuke pulled a Kunai out and threw it at Hinata who dodged the attack with ease

Hinata said, "If that's the way you want it I will take both you and Naruto back to the village."

Hinata charged towards Sasuke she tried to hit his arm Sasuke dodged the attack only to be hit in the leg he crumpled before jumping out of the way. Sasuke grabbed another Kunai and held it tight Hinata did the same they both Parried Hinata struck Sasuke at the curse mark and jumped away.

Hinata said, "I know Kakashi put on a seal. I just blocked his curse seal from you now you fight only on you alone no curse mark to help Sasuke since you're that weak to need such power."

Sasuke slowly got up

Sasuke threw the Kunai he had only for Hinata to dodged it.

Sasuke taunted, "Hinata Give up you are not going to win."

Suddenly Kabuto arrived.

Kabuto said, "Sasuke your late Orochimaru had to take a new vessel. It seems this Hyuga slowed you down even more."

Kabuto moved behind Hinata who collapsed all her limbs were paralyzed.

Kabuto ordered, "let's go Sasuke."

Hinata said, "Wait if that's the path you chose Sasuke. Mira wanted me to tell you that if you take it He will take your body you have to be careful otherwise Orochimaru will gain the Sharingan he only wants your eyes Sasuke he will drug you and take your body and eyes."

Kabuto jeered, "Enough of this drivel Sasuke lets go."

Kabuto and Sasuke vanished. As Kakashi and Mira arrived.

Hinata said, "I couldn't stall him any longer sorry Mira."

Kakashi smiled as he picked Naruto up he said, "That's ok you did your best."

Hinata smiled and said, "Mira I used it."

Kakashi asked, "used what?"

Hinata explained, "I hit Sasuke right where the seal was the marking was the same as the scroll on the ground over there."

Mira said, "Good work thank you."

Kakashi asked, "What did you do?"

Mira answered, "just a little gift from Itachi and me to Sasuke we were going to give it to him when we got back but just in case I taught Hinata the jutsu scroll transfer."

Kakashi said, "so the jutsu on this scroll is now on his curse mark."

Mira nodded

Hinata said, "No one can see it not even another Uchiha or Hyuga."

Hinata smiled and passed out. Mira lifted Hinata and held her on her back The two left taking the Genin back to the leaf village.

Three days passed.

Hinata woke up to see Naruto wrapped in bandages next to her he was still sleeping. Neji walked into the room he had a walking stick.

Neji asked, "Hinata your ok?"

Hinata smiled and asked, "Yes I am thank you Neji. When can you lose the walking stick?"

Neji answered, "In a few days. Lee got hit worse Tsunade has just taken him into surgery that he will not turn down he has a fifty percent chance of dying in it."

Hinata asked, "Poor lee... How are the others."

Neji explained, "Choji and you were the only ones who got of lightly. No one died thanks to the sand ninja saving Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba. Mira came a second to late to save Lee."

Naruto started to awaken.

Naruto asked, "Hinata is that you?"

Hinata giggled and answered, "Yes Naruto it is."

Naruto asked, "The last thing I heard was you. Did you save him?"

Hinata answered, "No sorry Kabuto came in and took him away. I want to become stronger with you Naruto if I had been I could of saved him."

Jiraiya arrived and said, "On the plus side Orochimaru has to wait three years before he can take another body."

Hinata said, "Kabuto was angry and that's what he said"

Naruto said, "I need to get stronger to bring him back and protect Hinata."

Hinata said, "I need to get stronger as well."

Jiraiya said, "Naruto, Hinata give up on Sasuke it would be a foolish thing to continue with him we have more to worry about. Like Danzo and the Akauski."

Naruto said, "I would rather be a fool any day then because someone who leaves a friend behind I will never give up on Sasuke that's my nindo way."

Hinata said, "Besides those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Itachi arrived and said, "Mira told me what happened. You both fought like true ninja that is why everyone who went will be given the new rank Chunin."

Naruto shouted, "Yes Chunin not long to go then I will be Hokage."

Mira smiled as she arrived. She asked, "Hinata how would you like to come training with me for two and a half years?"

Jiraiya asked, "Naruto would you like to do the same with me and become stronger?"

Naruto and Hinata both nodded

Jiraiya said, "Naruto we will leave In a few days I have a few things to take care of."

Mira said, "Hinata we will leave when Jiraiya leaves how would you like that."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

Naruto slowly got up

Jiraiya said, "Naruto stay down your still hurt."

Naruto said, "I'm fine really."

Tsunade opened the door

Tsunade said, "Everyone leave please Naruto stay one more night then you can go."

Naruto said, "But."

Tsunade said, "Kushina might be your mother but that will not stop me tying you down if I have to."

Naruto gulped

Hinata asked, "Can I stay tonight as well?"

Tsunade answered, "Fine since you two together are cute."

Hinata and Naruto both blushed as Tsunade walked out of the room Mira and Jiraiya vanished leaving the two new Chunin and Itachi.

Itachi said, "Naruto Hinata thank you for trying to bring my little brother back you tried your best."

Hinata said, "Itachi I would of done it if Kabuto had not of shown up he struck me and paralyzed me so I couldn't move but I managed to put the scroll seal transfer jutsu on him so whatever the jutsu was its on Sasuke now."

Itachi smiled and said, "Good that hopefully will work."

Naruto asked, "What will work?"

Itachi said, "Sorry Naruto Its top secret like who your father is ok."

Naruto said, "Ok."

Hinata said, "Naruto I don't know what it contains I was told if I had the chance to hit him at the curse mark to place the seal on him."

Naruto smiled

Naruto said, "That's ok Hinata I understand."

Hinata came over to Naruto and hugged him she lightly kissed him on the check Naruto kissed Hinata in the lips causing Hinata to blush."

Itachi asked, "Naruto did you use any of the nine tails power?"

Hinata looked at Naruto then back Itachi.

Hinata said, "Naruto is not nine tails."

Itachi smiled as Naruto sat up and kissed Hinata again on the side of the neck.

Naruto answered, "I was using Shinato armour but Sasuke managed to break through then the armour reformed to a more offensive idea of fighting.

Hinata said, "I noticed the nine tails when I got their I saw it fading you had one tail."

Itachi said, "Thank you Jiraiya will probably ask you again later but I just needed to know."

Itachi vanished in a flock of crows.

Naruto hugged Hinata from behind

Naruto whispered, "Hinata want to do something fun before we both leave."

Hinata asked, "Like what?"

Naruto answered, "A prank or something else."

Hinata grinned and asked, "What kind of prank?"

Naruto whispered, "Hyuga elders I wonder how wise will they be after Tsunade sees them..."

Hinata said, "and Hiashi he hates that kind of people doing that so let's do it."

Hiashi came into the room

Hiashi asked, "Let's do what?"

Hinata giggled.

Naruto answered, "Nothing..."

Hiashi held the vain down and said, "I know your lying so what is it."

Naruto said, "Shinato says it wouldn't be fun if you knew."

Hiashi asked, "Oh god you not going to do it with her right?"

Hinata and Naruto blushed crimson red

Naruto/Hinata both shouted, "NO."

Hiashi realized that he had embarrassed them suddenly landed on the window ledge. laughing

Kushina said, "Naruto how are you? I am so stiff from the mission to the land of fire border. I need a good prank."

Naruto smiled while Hinata giggled.

Kushina asked, "Hiashi come with me please?"

Hiashi answered, "As much fun as it sounds being your victim for a prank I will pass."

Hinata asked, "Father are you scared of Kushina?"

Everyone burst out laughing

Hiashi suggested, "Naruto might have a good prank he didn't want to tell me."

Hinata got a wicked smile on her face.

Hinata asked, "Can you get Tsunade and the elders in the Hyuga council chambers in a few hours?"

Hiashi asked, "What are you up to?"

Kushina sat down and said, "Wish Shinato was here sometimes he was so good at doing pranks and such a good victim."

Hiashi said, "I remember when ever we got an idea and one of us asked him to tell us he would say now that wouldn't be any fun if I told you."

Everyone started to laugh.

Naruto started to get changed into his gear and said, "Hinata lets go."

Hinata smiled

Hinata asked, "Kushina can you help us?"

Kushina started to get her old foxy grin and nodded the three shot out.

Hiashi thought, "This should be good. But what is it."

A few hours passed Hiashi and Tsunade walked into the council chambers.

One of the elders asked, "Why have you called the meeting?"

Tsunade asked, "yes why?"

Suddenly from the roof papers fell Tsunade looked at them One read, "Hyuga elders peeping spots."

Some were pictures of girls in the hot springs.

Hiashi and Tsunade shouted, "Your all Perverts!"

Another elder shouted, "Their not ours."

Suddenly a banner came down it had all the elders signatures on it.

The banner read, "Secret Peeping at Hokage session."

Tsunade got pissed off and sent a table at the banner tearing it down.

One of the elders screamed, "Crap she is pissed off run."

Hiashi stood at the door and roared, "You will all pay for your perverted actions."

Hiashi held a picture of Hinata only smoke blocking her private area. Up his face went red as he activated his Byakugan he then looked closer to realize the Hinata had whiskers.

Hiashi screamed, "Naruto!"

Kushina voice could be heard laughing with Naruto from one of the smaller rooms. Hiashi stormed over there and opened the door to see Naruto, Hinata and Kushina rolling on the floor laughing. Hiashi looked at the back of the wall to see a picture of Shinato laughing with all his friends. Hiashi shut the door. The elders were cowering in a corner Tsunade was about to beat the shit out of them.

Hiashi said, "Tsunade remember Shinato how he liked to use your temper as a prank punch line."

Tsunade froze

Hiashi started to laugh Tsunade joined in the elders were now beside them self in fear what was going to happen to them. A few of the elders fainted as Kushina slowly came out of the back room

Kushina said, "That was so good you should of all seen your faces priceless."

Hiashi said, "Just like old times right Kushina."

Naruto and Hinata came out.

The elders were now in complete confusion and fear.

Tsunade said, "Relax were not going to kill you."

One of the elders asked, "Sorry I don't understand?"

Naruto explained, "I set this prank up on all of you with the help of Hinata and Kushina Hiashi just had to make sure you all got here in time."

Tsunade shouted, "Naruto I am going to beat you for that."

Naruto asked, "Did Shinato get beaten up after he used Tsunade as the punch line?"

Kushina couldn't help herself she said, "Yep you might want to start running."

**Shinato said, "Naruto she is messing with you don't listen."**

Naruto said, "I am going to take it like Shinato do your worst."

Hinata said, "I will not let you hurt Naruto."

Tsunade smiled

Tsunade said, "Just like the old days. Just like Kisara as well."

Tsunade smiled leaving the chambers. Naruto hugged Hinata. The elders all rushed out of the chamber l

Hiashi said, "Hinata if you want to be with Naruto that's ok with me."

Kushina said, "Good they make such a cute pair."

Mira finely showed herself and said, "They do make a great pair."

Hinata asked, "Did you watch the entire thing Mira?"

Mira nodded answered, "I needed something to make me smile and it worked I struggled to hold in the laughter."

Kushina reminisced, "Shinato used to go to such great length just to get a laugh out of you didn't he Mira."

Mira Itachi showed up next to her.

Itachi said, "The third thought it was funny. Remember Mira we made a bet when Orochimaru left. Would the third die of Shinato and Kushina's endless sea of pranks or die by Orochimaru."

Mira said, "That's right I was right so what was the reward."

Itachi looked at Kushina.

Itachi said, "I promised that I would sneak into the Hokage Mansion and take the Hokage robes and make two copies giving it to Kushina and Mira."

Mira said, "We both already have done it so don't worry about it."

Itachi smiled. Thinking back he remembered Mira saying, "We both get to run around the village as Hokage."

Itachi said, "Shinato would of done it anyway remember on your fifth birthday."

Mira said, "That's right and the Hokage had an important meeting that day and he needed it."

Hiashi said, "He was so pissed off."

Everyone laughed as they walked out of the chamber

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato said, "Such good times the right Saratobi."

Saratobi said, "I would of gladly killed you for taking my cloak but you were stronger than me back then."

Shinato said, "and I still am."

Fugaku said, "What was the seal you placed on Sasuke?"

Shinato said, "Even I don't know."

Hizashi said, "Dam he is telling the truth."

Shinato asked, "I need more reviews... also Hizashi do you think some people are skipping chapters?"

Hizashi said, "I will look into the stats."

Kisara suggested, "Maybe you should remove all the chapter names that might stop people from skipping them as well as they are."

Shinato nods smiling at the idea he said, "If any readers oppose the idea please PM or put a review asking not to."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Shocking revelations and departure.

Naruto and Hinata walked into Tsunade's office to see Mira, Itachi, Kushina and a few other Jonins. The two smiled looking at everyone they realized on the table was a tube filled with white liquid and next to it was a body.

Hinata asked, "What is that/"

Hiashi smiled and answered, "I think Tsunade will explain it now since all of our friends are here that know him."

Tsunade said, "We ran some tests and the DNA of the sperm was Shinato's they somehow got it from his body and preserved it and multiplied it."

Minato said, "It can't be Shinato set his body alight with Ameratsu when he died to ensure that wasn't a problem."

Tsunade said, "which brings me to another idea… I was the only medical Ninja trusted with the truth around Kisara's pregnancy with Mira… I think Danzo must of done some…"

Mira roared, "WHAT!"

Tsunade along with everyone staggered back at the volume and killing intent seeped out of Mira only for another wave of Killing intent to come out of Naruto who held his stomach falling to the ground in pain as chakra was seeping out the shockwave broke the windows as Naruto screamed in pain Hinata moved holding Naruto. Minato moved and looked at the seal to see Golden lines seeping out of It trying to get out of Naruto Hinata hugged him closely suddenly both of them passed out the chakra shook violently as Minato tried to hold the seal in check.

Naruto's mind 

Naruto and Hinata arrived outside the nine tails cage to see Shinato raging around outside his chakra was pushing the nine tail fox to the back of the cage Shinato's chakra suddenly became visible allowing Hinata and Naruto to see it as it spread.

Naruto shouted, "Shinato Stop!"

Shinato roared, "HOW DARE THEY TOUCH MY KISARA! My beautiful blue eyed dragon! LET ME OUT SO I CAN KILL THEM!"

Naruto and Hinata both started to find it hard to breath as the killing intent pressed down on them. Both of them staggered under the pressure.

Hinata shouted, "Shinato Stop I know your angry but you need to stop your hurting Naruto."

Shinato looked at Hinata and muttered, "Hanna?"

The chakra continued to grow pressing them down even harder pinning them to the ground.

Hinata said, "I am Hinata Hanna's daughter please stop."

The chakra was slowly getting stronger crushing them till they were pinned onto the ground when red chakra surrounded them creating a dome for the two to stand in.

Naruto shouted, "Thanks Nine tails."

Hinata said, "Please Shinato you have to stop."

Suddenly Kushina arrived inside the dome next to Hinata and Naruto. Kushina charged towards Shinato braking through the dome she made it to Shinato and hugged him tears down her face

She begged, "Please Shinato your hurting my sun which hurts me please stop."

Shinato froze the chakra receded as the nine tail fox let go of Naruto and Hinata. Kushina vanished, as Shinato looked at Hinata and Naruto.

Shinato said, "sorry Naruto for hurting you..."

Naruto smiled and said, "I understand but what did you mean screaming about Kisara."

Shinato said, "Check the tomb I made for her... Hinata you do look just like your mother thank you for trying to stop me."

Hinata and Naruto both smiled and vanished.

Outside world

Naruto and Hinata slowly woke up to see the entire office was a mess

Tsunade smiled and stepped away she said, "look outside ever Jonin, Chunin, Genin even all the ANBU came as soon as they felt Shinato's anger. Even the villagers they moved some ran for cover others came to the Hokage mansion."

Naruto smiled and said, "He said..."

Hinata continued, "Look at Kisara's tomb."

Mira let out another wave of killing intent and jumped out of the window the others followed her.

Tsunade shouted, "Leaf ninja guard the gates don't let anyone leave."

Everyone nodded and spread out guarding the gates. As Tsunade and the others raced towards the leaf village graveyard they came across a tomb stone of Kisara it looked polished clean on top it had an sculpture of Kisara holding out her hands in one hand she had a headband with the Uzumaki symbol while in the other it was a Uchiha symbol. Mira used her chakra to move the marble off the stone to see a coffin five feet down. She opened it to see the skeleton of her mother. She made a few hand signs as her hands glowed she waved them over the skeleton slowly the flesh and everything grew back. she climbed out of the grave and with the help of Itachi pulled the coffin out.

Tsunade asked, "What was that jutsu?"

Mira answered, "It temporarily restores the body to the form of when it died you can do it to ashes as well the great thing is all you can do is look over the body nothing else.

Tsunade nodded and said, "I remember seeing her body once in a medical exam she shouldn't have any scaring anywhere."

Mira nodded and looked at her naked mother to notice a scar right over where the womb should be. She screamed letting off another wave of killing intent

Mira shouted, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM."

Mira dashed off towards the gate Tsunade quickly ordered, "Everyone don't let her leave."

All the adults nodded leaving Tsunade, Hinata and Naruto near the tomb. Naruto and Hinata got to work putting the coffin back into the pit and the two of them moved the marble statue back to where it should be the three then left after Mira

Mira

Mira jumped through the village to the southern gate to see Ibiki who looked at her

Mira shouted, "move it or lose it!"

Ibiki pulled out a Kunai and retorted, "No we can't, let you go out Tsunade's orders."

Mira charged towards Ibiki at full steam only to be trapped in Itachi's Suasanoo hand

Itachi shouted, "I can't hold her get the others Ibiki!"

Ibiki nodded and dashed sent a kunai bomb into the sky acting as a flare. Soon the others arrived as Itachi started to stagger Mira continued to try and escape.

Mira roared, "Itachi let me out or I will neuter you permanently."

Hinata shouted, "Mira calm down!"

Kushina said, "Dam it we usually got Hanna or Kisara to calm Shinato down Hanna would calm Mira down if Shinato was having to much fun going along with it. Dam it."

Hinata said, "Let me in... Shinato gave me an idea."

Itachi nodded slowly opening the Suasanoo hand enough for Hinata to quickly get in Hinata grabbed a hold of Mira and hugged her with her Byakugan active.

Hinata said, "It's all right when we go we can look for him calm down your hurting everyone."

Mira froze trapped in Hinata's grip as her chakra along with her limbs were paralyzed.

Mira whispered, "You just did what Hanna used to do to stop me... thank you... yes we can go train I'll make sure you surpass Naruto."

Hinata smiled and unsealed Mira's arms and legs Itachi recalled Suasanoo. Mira walked over to Itachi and helped him up she whispered, "Don't worry I want to have fun with that area first." Mira smiled and Kissed Itachi who was blushing she then pulled away.

Tsunade said, "Jiraiya's back so in one hour you both can go see you in two and a half years."

Kisara shouted, "Wait."

Kisara landed next to Naruto and Minato she bent down and to Naruto's ear.

She smiled and whispered, "When you come back you might have a baby brother or a baby sister."

Naruto smiled and Hugged Kushina causing everyone to smile and laugh.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it was a short one.**

Also from now on I will still be naming the chapter but when you scroll around looking for it, it will not show the title due to people, skipping chapters

this is the end of part 1 of the story part 2 will begin after a few chapters


	34. Chapter 34

Naruto Chapter 34: Past legends part I

**A/N this along with all other past legends stories are to give a little back story on the previous generation and will help explain some things that might leave you wondering it will also give me stuff to use as more plot to help my story play out**

**So enjoy and don't forget to Review because I really like it when you do that.**

=)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Naruto chapter 34 past legends part I

Shinato smiled as he listened to Saratobi give the orders as he looked out onto the village.

Saratobi asked, "Shinato did you get that your to go to the border of the sand village Nothing else and make sure no enemy come across the border. While Minato along with his team complete their mission, nothing else?"

Shinato nodded and answered, "yes lord Hokage."

Shinato walked out of the office passing team Kakashi smiling he darted away into the village until he came to a lone house on a hill he stopped and knocked on the door after a few seconds a heavily pregnant woman came out she had black hair with one red streak in it and she wore blue pants and a pink shirt with the Uchiha crest on it. Shinato smiled as she led him inside the small house. The two walked down the corridor into the small living room and sat down Shinato kissed Kisara on the head then the belly smiling.

Kisara asked, "So what does Saratobi want you to do?"

Shinato smiled and caressed Kisara's cheek he answered, "guard the border but I already have someone on that."

Kisara asked, "I see so what are you going to do?"

Shinato smiled and kissed Kisara on the head he answered, "Go through the rain to the sand."

Kisara asked, "I what this war to end before our child is born."

Shinato smiled and answered, "Sorry I have to go I might get you something while I'm gone."

Kisara smiled as Shinato left her as he dashed off out of the house. He made it passed the gate and headed directly through the land of rain when he stopped he felt high chakra levels concentrated to six different points. Shinato smiled and headed towards the location to see six people with the Rinninagan and Konan. He arrived to see the six paths drop a dead rain ninja

Shinato smiled realizing who it was he asked, "I take it you killed Hanzo good you saved me the trouble."

One of the people turned around and said, "leaf ninja… were you sent to get rid of me…"

Shinato laughed and said, "I have no interest in fighting you or your master Nagato to me your all dead marionettes and the purple lady there is the only real one out of you seven."

Konan smiled and asked, "Shinato how have you been…. How's your friends in the leaf?"

Shinato smiled and said, "We are good my friend Kisara and I got married and were expecting…. Opps don't tell anyone we want it a secret to protect the baby."

Konan laughed and retorted, "Don't tell anyone about pain or our secret and we will not tell anyone yours."

One of the pain paths stepped forwards and asked, "So why did you come here."

Shinato smiled and answered, "I wanted to know what you were up to and to let you know I trust you with info and hope you can do the same."

Konan smiled and asked, "What info.?"

Shinato smiled and handed Konan a scroll he answered, "For yours and Nagato's eyes only… not these puppets either."

Konan nodded and pulled a scroll out of her jacket and started to write on it she proceeded to hand it to the pain who started to write on it after a few moments the two finished and handed Shinato the scroll who smiled as he hid the scroll.

Konan said, "For you and the ones you trust the most. Good luck with ending the war."

Shinato nodded smiling he turned around and headed off in the direction of the sand village after one day he made it to the outskirts of the village he smiled as he transformed into an old man and walked near the gate only two sand Ninja stopped him.

Shinato said, "An old man harm you harm my next bowl of porridge maybe but you or anyone here its not possible."

The two guards agreed and let him in he walked around the village until he found a flower shop he saw a brilliant blue flower and slowly walked to it when the shop keeper asked, "Would you like this flower sir?"

Shinato nodded and asked, "What is it called?"

The shop keeper smiled and said, "Its called the desert flower its rare only found in the sand village."

Shinato smiled and handed the shop keeper some Ryo and placed the flower in a scroll he slowly walked out of the shop and out of the village he started to race back to the leaf village. He passed through the rain village and neared the leaf village to see Minato and Kakashi along with Rin.

Shinato jumped down next to them and asked, "Where's…. Sorry for bringing it up?"

Kakashi answered, "that's ok that's what happens in missions."

Shinato landed in front of Kakashi and grabbed him by the neck Minato growled, "SHINATO!"

Shinato said, "so what you're saying that a friend's death doesn't mean anything show emotion unless you're a weak ninja... being a ninja is about making friends creating bonds and holding them near to our heart and when one bond brakes we show emotion to honour the friends passing and we use the pain of that broken bond to strengthen ourselves so we can't sit by and watch them DIE!"

Shinato let go of Kakashi who started to cry

Rin asked, "Shinato you didn't have to hurt him like that."

Shinato growled, "He needed to know along with a few things Obito passed on to him otherwise what is stopping him from making the same mistakes."

Rin nodded as a tear rolled down her face.

Minato shouted, "Shinato calm down your going too far!"

Kakashi staggered up and tried to slug Shinato in the gut but he caught it with his hand.

Kakashi said, "With this fist I vow not to let a comrade die in my presence ever again."

Shinato grinned and said, "Good work see ya..."

Shinato let go of Kakashi and started to dash faster towards the leaf leaving what left of Minato's team behind.

Minato looked at Kakashi as Rin cheeked over him for injuries he thought, "Looks like Shinato got through to Kakashi with Obito's help... I wonder what he would be like as a sensei."

Shinato arrived at his house smiling he opened the door he walked in to see his wife finishing some food

Shinato smiled and said, "I got you a present."

He opened the scroll and summoned the flower.

Shinato explained, "It's called a desert flower the blue reminded me of your eyes."

Kisara blushed and said, "Thank you... oh crap... the Baby I think its coming."

Shinato smiled and picked Kisara up bridal style and carried her out of the house he dashed her towards the hospital to meet Tsunade at the entrance who realized what happened as Shinato used his chakra to break open the doors. Tsunade let the two to a private room. Shinato lay Kisara down on the bed as she screamed. In pain.

Shizune entered the room two more nurses were about to come in behind her.

Tsunade shouted, "Shizune Me and you only Shinato's orders."

Shizune nodded and removed the Nurses as Kisara screamed again in pain

Tsunade ordered, "Push."

Kisara screamed, "Shinato I am going to neuter you when we get home."

Shinato smiled as he held Kisara's hand as it kept trying to crush his in the pain. Kisara kept pushing soon the baby came out for Tsunade to catch her Tsunade smiled as she cheeked the baby was in perfect health she handed the two their new born child.

Shinato smiled as Kisara held the baby with Shinato

Kisara said, "I think you name can be Mira Uzumaki... Uchiha..."

Shizune screamed, "Something's wrong."

Kisara held Mira tight with Shinato she whispered, "Shinato please... stop... the sand... please... they... only wanted... to... find closure... causing... war to... spark... Be nice"

Kisara lost her grip as Shinato held Mira and Kisara with both arms tears down his face.

Tsunade apologised, "Sorry Shinato but she is dead..."

Suddenly Mikoto and Kushina came in Mikoto held a baby Itachi Uchiha both of them froze at the sight of their friend dead.

Shinato asked, "Mikoto... Kushina please look after Mira I will come back for her in a few days the sands campaign stops here and now."

Shinato kissed Mira on the head letting a tear roll down his face and onto his daughter who stared at him with her blue eyes."

Shinato handed Kisara to Kushina and walked out of the room the four looked out the window he was heading towards the gate.

Mikoto smiled as Fugaku, Hiashi, Hizashi, Minato, Hanna and Holly arrived.

Kushina asked, "Hiashi and Hizashi can you both protect this room till Shinato gets back he will want to give her a funeral by himself knowing him so nobody... touch Kisara. Unless you want him mad... now isn't a good time..."

Kushina cried along with the others at their friend's death.

Shinato passed through the border of the land of fire and cut through the rain he ignored a few ninja who started to chase him only to give up after a few hours he arrived at the land of wind he continued towards the sand village at full speed he could now see it clearly. He transformed and neared the village to be given a nod by the guards he smiled as he walked over to an Inn he booked in a nice room with a window. He turned around and locked the door he opened a scroll and started to weave hand signs. Slowly seals started to spread around the room after a few hours of this it was midnight he watched the Kazakage fall asleep in his mansion.

Shinato transformed into his original self and crept into the mansion he stood at the door of the Kage room he smiled using his foot he kicked the golden door off its hinges. The fourth Kazakage and his Wife shot out of bed in shock looking at the intruder. Several spears of gold shot at Shinato only to damage the mansion even more. Suddenly a lady with white puppets arrived and sent them all charging at Shinato only to be sent crashing away with a flick of Shinato's wrist the puppets crashed into nearby buildings causing the Jonin of the village to surround the complex.

Shinato pulled a kunai out and placed it in the Kage's leg with another flick of his wrist as he smiled the Kage stood between the leaf ninja and his wife.

Shinato asked, "This... War...The sand will pull out of it... right Kazakage?

The Kazakage spat, "What are you talking about you attacked us alone."

Shinato grinned and explained, "I know you're used to be friends with the leaf... your wife and my friend Kisara both exchanged letters so you know of my power Kage from your wife I allowed this communication often I was the messenger so don't be a fool and walk away... ALIVE!"

The Kage looked at his wife who nodded and looked back at Shinato

He said, "Fine we will stop attacking the leaf."

The Kage's wife asked, "Is Kisara ok?"

Shinato looked down and answered, "She died her last breath was to... stop the war between sand and leaf."

The woman gasped at the news and looked away Shinato looked up and said, "Sorry for disrupting your evening but I doubt I could walk into the office and ask for an appointment right Kazakage?"

Shinato grinned and vanished in a flock of crows. And reappeared at the village gate he started to run back to the leaf village cutting through the rain he arrived near the leaf village to see some of his friends about to set out.

Shinato asked, "What are you all doing?"

Minato answered, "We were going to look for you after we got a message from the sand village.

Shinato smiled and asked, "Since where all here want to help me burry Kisara?"

Hiashi answered, "Did you even need to ask."

Shinato sighed and said, "I guess not."

Shinato along with his friends raced over to the hospital to meet Kushina, Mikoto and the two new babies. Shinato smiled as all of them entered Kisara's room smiling

Shinato lifted Mira out of Kushina's hands and held her close smiling he hugged his daughter with his chakra arms he weaved a jutsu creating a marble coffin around Kisara with a massive slab.

Shinato said, "Mira this is the last time you get to see your mother... I promise I will make it up to you with every drop of my life. Your eyes remind me of her every second I look at you, your face and hair everything reminds me of her and I will protect you if it costs my life."

Mira started to cry as Shinato handed her to Kushina as he along with Minato, Hiashi, Fugaku and Hizashi lifted to marble seal and placed it on top of the coffin the group then carried her out of the hospital and to the graveyard with the rest of their friends following behind them. They arrived at an clearing away from the others buried here. Shinato made another set of hand signs as the earth opened up the group placed Kisara down into the pit. The earth closed up around the hole only for it to change again making a statue of Kisara in both hands she had a head band one had the Uzumaki symbol while the other was Uchiha on her head was the leaf crest she smiled her hands reaching to the sky.

Kushina said, "That's an amazing statue you made with just Chakra."

Shinato smiled as he lifted Mira up and hugged her he said, "your last wish can now start I will look after our daughter and nothing will stop me."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't for get to review **

to people, skipping chapters


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Past legends part II

Two years passed the third great war still carries on now just with the land of stone and land of fire without each side giving an inch the other nations refusing to get involved in the stalemate. Kushina walked down the path heading towards Minato's house. Suddenly four Kumo ninja surrounded Kushina they quickly moved to knock her out. As A strand of red hair fell. The Kumo ninja started to leave the village More strands of hair fell. One hour passed Minato started to look around the village he had aroused everyone who was looking for Kushina Suddenly Minato noticed the red hair on the ground he started to follow the strands Shinato held Mira watching Minato leave the village.

Minato soon caught up to the kidnappers he struck all of them down with his famous flying thunder god jutsu.

Kushina looked at Minato as he held her bridal style

Minato said, "Kushina its ok I found you thanks to your still beautiful hair."

Kushina smiled and Kissed Minato who returned it The two returned to the village. Saratobi met them at the gate. Along with the others

Saratobi said, "Good you saved her."

Kushina asked, "Where they after me for the same reason as last time."

Shinato answered, "yes exactly the same down to the smallest hair right Minato."

Kushina asked, "So what do we do? We're still at war with the stone village."

Shinato answered, "One of them were after Mira but killed him with ease."

Minato said, "We should send an envoy out to the Raikage asking him what the meaning of this was."

Shinato snorted and explained, "Simple we have something glorious and powerful and they want it their power hungry like Orochimaru and try any means to take it."

Saratobi said, "We can't let anyone else know of this."

Suddenly Hiashi arrived.

Hiashi gave his report, "Two groups from the land of lightning has entered the land of fire heading towards the village."

Shinato felt a wave of anger stream through him and ordered, "Hiashi look after Mira for me I am going to deal with this Minato you coming."

Saratobi questioned, "Wait you can't?"

Shinato jeered, "oh but I can. You should know me better now old man."

Shinato walked towards the village gate. While Saratobi, grinned at the remark.

Shinato shouted, "Minato are you coming or not."

Suddenly ten Jonin arrived surrounding the group.

Saratobi Ordered, "Go with Minato and Shinato those two are in charge."

Hanna arrived. Hiashi handed Mira to Hanna

Hiashi shouted, "I'm coming with you."

Minato, Hiashi and Shinato darted off with the Jonin behind them After an hour of running through the forest

Hiashi explained, "The groups are divided though most of them seem to be coming while the other much smaller group is curving around."

Shinato sighed and suggested, "Distraction. I will go deal with the Small group."

Shinato dashed off

Minato said, "I guess we get these guys."

**Shinato**

Shinato arrived at the clearing three lightning ninja arrived all of them was wearing standard Jonin wear.

Shinato asked, "What do you three think you're up to?"

One of them asked, "Lord Kami is he one of those we are after?"

Shinato asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kami asked, "No... What is your name?"

Shinato getting annoyed roared, "My name is Shinato Uzumaki now what the hell are you doing here unless you want to start a war get lost."

Kami asked, "Thor, Axe how many are their here?"

Axe answered, "Only him."

Kami Ordered, "Axe kill him you have been itching to kill someone for a while."

Axe charged at Shinato holding a massive lightning axe Shinato just looked at him and flicked Axe away by moving his hand to his Kunai holster. Axe came again charging at Shinato with his lightning axe he swung at the leaf ninja's head only for Shinato to duck and kick him away.

Shinato taunted, "Axe that's your name right? Its... Kind of stupid since you so blunt."

Axe charged at Shinato again this time he tried to send multiple swings at him only for Shinato to block it with his hand. Smirking Shinato sent Axe crashing back in front of Kami he then proceeded to throw a Kunai through Axe's spine causing a murderous scream of pain.

Shinato roared, "Now the Axe is broken where was I... That's right leave or Die!"

Kami smiled he moved his blade Decapitating Axe who was moaning in pain slowly dyeing.

Kami jeered, "Well done you defeated him one on one mind you a Genin could of beaten him with ease as well so it was pointless."

Kami and Thor charged towards Shinato who dodged both of their attacks he then moved his left foot into Thor's face and left hand into Kami's shoulder sending them both crashing back. Shinato smiled as the two staggered up.

Thor said, "Lightning Hammer."

Thor hit the ground with the Hammer only for Shinato to jump in the air as Lightning burst out of the ground. Kami moved with his sword he slashed it down Shinato grabbed it and kicked Kami forcing him to fly back. Thor moved into the air lightning behind his Hammer. Thor sent his hammer at Shinato this time Shinato went flying down into the ground, the dust cleared to show Shinato un-harmed holding Kami's sword

Kami suddenly Struck Shinato forwards again but again Shinato stood up like nothing happened. He grinned as he punched both of them to the ground with his chakra armour.

Shinato Jeered, "You should of kept Axe alive because with his help you might of had a chance now your fighting blind."

Kami asked, "I don't understand?"

Shinato smirked and answered, "Fine. Art of Shadows Chakra cloak armour.

Shinato was surrounded by a massive golden thick layer of Chakra it was so thick that you could only see Shinato's eyes

Kami staggered back in surprise and asked, "What the hell is that thing?"

Shinato answered, "That's the reaction I usually get when people see it... that's why I hide it."

Thor charged towards Shinato this time Shinato moved his arm Sending Thor crashing a few miles away into the ground. Blood trickled down Thor's arm his lightning hammer vanished.

Shinato grinned and explained, "This is only stage one I haven't used stage four."

Shinato moved the chakra head around on each side were eye holes at the moment there were only one pair of eyes slowly Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinninagan all showed up.

Shinato smiled and asked, "Kami that means god and since your after special dojutsu and Kiekie Genki right?"

Kami was frozen in fear only for Shinato to smirk.

Thor shouted, "Master Kami… all he is using is the killing intent he isn't as strong as he seems."

Kami roared, "Your right I don't even know why I was scared."

Shinato yelled, "Good you have gotten over yourself now let's finish this!"

Thor charged towards Shinato from the left Shinato looked at Thor and used one arm to send him crashing back. Shinato smirked suddenly Kami rammed his sword into Shinato' s hand only for it to be stopped by the chakra armour Kami quickly grabbed Thor's hammer and slammed the sword in driving it through Shinato's hand. Kami was sent flying backwards.

Shinato taunted, "Well done pity it doesn't stop me."

Shinato pulled the blade out of his hand blood splattered everywhere.

Shinato explained, "The chakra also heals my body instantly."

Shinato moved his hand as it healed over his head he then proceeded to combine all three ocular Jutsu. Shinato moved one hand pinning Kami down knocking him out cold. Shinto used his other hand to grab Thor knocking him out cold as well.

Shinato sighed and muttered, "To bad I was having fun… Eight tails I better leave."

Shinato's chakra armour grew two wings he headed towards Minato's location. Shinato arrived at Minato's location to see Minato pinning down A and Bee Shinato threw the two lightning ninja he had captured towards them.

Shinato Ordered, "Take them and Don't ever try to take any one of my friends just to get power!"

Two Lightning ninja picked up Kami and Thor the lightning ninja left. Shinato turned back to normal.

Minato asked, "Looks like they made you go all out?"

Shinato answered, "No they didn't I just felt like scaring them shitless?"

Minato smirked as Shinato laughed he pulled a Kunai out and looked in the direction the lightning ninja left in.

Shinato asked, "Want to make a few of the scream?"

Minato Growled, "Don't."

Shinato smirked and made a few hand signs and threw the Kunai.

Shinato said, "Wind style wind blade dance."

Shinato sent a blade of wind out towards The Kunai speeding them up to meet the lightning ninja it hit one of the ninja cutting his arm off completely causing a loud scream to erupt from the direction. Shinato laughed as the Lightning ninja picked up another fallen comrade and left faster."

Minato asked, "What am I going to do?"

Shinato answered, "It makes it fun?"

Hiashi sighed and said, "I guess."

The leaf ninja returned back to their village. Shinato smiled seeing Mira walking around with Itachi at the park Shinato walked over and picked his daughter up.

Shinato asked, "Did you have a nice play with Itachi?"

Mira yelled, "Fun, fun, fun."

Itachi smiled and answered, "We had fun."

Mikoto came over and teased, "Mira is a mirror image of you are you sure she isn't your daughter and you not just looking after out of respect for Kisara."

Shinato smirked and joked back, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Shinato started to walk away. Mikoto picked up Itachi and left the park as well. The two kids staring at each other intently.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Don't forget to Review I like it when people review.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Past legends part III

Shinato, Hiashi, Fugaku and Hanna stopped at a clearing heading towards the land of stone.

Hiashi warned, "A massive wave of chakra is coming at us."

Suddenly ten headless stone statues came out of the bushes their hands were stone swords the statues charged towards the group. The group were locked in a sword fight with several stone statue. Until Shinato blew them away.

Hiashi roared, "Someone is controlling them."

Fugaku asked, "Great where are they?"

Hanna answered, "I don't think that finding them is something we should worry about."

Shinato used his chakra armor to created a massive clearing more and more statue protecting the group. Shinato using the cloak arms making a constant protective wall around the group the statues kept coming trying to break through.

Shinato Ordered, "Hiashi, Hanna use your eyes and find the summoning points these things are coming from I can't I need to focus to do this attack."

Hiashi nodded focusing more chakra Suddenly four statues broke through Fugaku destroyed them but received a slash to the leg

Hiashi said, "South 3 miles, North, east west same distance three small towers."

Hanna started to heal Fugaku. Shinato focused more chakra strengthening the dome expanding it. Shinato made four chakra arms each holding what looked like a miniature tailed beast bomb.

Hiashi said, "All four are pointing at the right direction."

Shinato used the cloak to grab all of his friends and pull them right next to him the dome disappeared sending out a barrage of chakra spears infused with bomb tags. Shinato decimated the area once he had the opening he wanted he fired the chakra bomb balls at the summoning towers destroying all of them.

Hiashi said, "Shinato North east a massive stone fortress appeared with more summoning towers in it and those headless stone fighters are starting to come out."

Shinato roared, "All of you get out of here I will hold them off!"

Fugaku argued, "Shinato we should all leave."

Shinato yelled, "No and let them carry on If I do what say they get into the land of fire and set up more fortresses I have to show them that the leaf ninja will not stand for this!"

Hanna screamed, "Fugaku is right what about your wife."

Shinato growled, "I know about her condition she will be strong and I have faith to do her job but how can I face her if I fail in stopping this jutsu."

Fugaku Retorted, "I hate it when your right."

Hanna Shouted, "But we will be worse than trash for abandoning a friend."

Hiashi apologized, "Sorry Hanna."

Hiashi moved knocking the girl out putting her on his back.

Shinato shouted, "GO!"

Fugaku suggested, "Use the kunai Minato gave you."

Shinato shouted, "Go or I will attack you!"

Fugaku said, "Fine so be it."

Fugaku, Hanna and Hiashi left. Shinato started gathering chakra at each hand creating a small ball in each hand suddenly a Iwa ninja arrived.

The Iwa ninja taunted, "The famed Shinato brought down by me my name will be remembered in history."

Shinato replied more stone statues while gathering chakra blood was poring out of his arms and mouth he was bleeding.

The Iwa ninja Jeered, "Your Shinato Uzumaki right since I know your name I will give you mine so you can scream it as you go to hell."

Shinato roared, "Not without bringing your jutsu down!"

Shinato fired two chakra blasts at the fortress hitting the fort destroying it completely Shinato was blasted backwards he threw Minato's Kunai near Kira missing the ninja. Suddenly Minato arrived sending Kira flying back with a cut across his face Kira quickly retreated. Minato looked around to see Shinato smoldering in a crater. Minato walked over to see Shinato who had massive cuts all over his arms blood down his face.

Minato Suggested, "Must have been a tough opponent Shinato we should get you to Tsunade."

Minato using the flying thunder god jutsu got Shinato out of the battle zone. The two arrived in front of the hospital as four nurses rushed out with and helped Minato carry Shinato in. A few moments passed Tsunade entered the room Tsunade was about to heal Shinato when she stopped.

Shinato asked, "What's the matter?"

Tsunade answered, "I can't do it I might fail."

Shinato shouted, "Hurry up and heal me!"

Tsunade stepped back. Shinato coughed up blood

Shinato Roared, "Tsunade what would Dan do if he saw you like this well!"

Tsunade stepped forwards smiling and crying Tsunade started to heal Shinato the Third Hokage entered the room to see this.

Third said, "Minato it seems Shinato has fixed Tsunade."

Kisara waddled into the room smiling at Shinato

Kisara asked, "Shinato is he going to be ok?"

Kisara placed her hand on her belly smiling

Tsunade answered, "You have chakra depletion for a few months I suggest staying in the village and eat lots of food."

Minato said, "So he will not be on the front line."

Suddenly Hiashi, Fugaku and Hanna rushed in to see Shinato

Jiraiya walked behind them

Jiraiya said, "I found these guys rushing back to the village one of them was out cold so I thought I would help."

The Third Hokage Ordered, "Very well we can't let the enemy know that Shinato is weakened maintain a strong front line defense. Minato you told me he cleaved a mountain I want you to go back their and find as much information as you can."

Minato nodded and flashed away.

Shinato begged, "I need food."

Kisara grinned and answered, "Come to my house and I will cook you up something for you."

Shinato smiled climbing out of bed and walked with Kisara. Both of them shut the door

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

ot;You b u d x I P Axe alive because with his help you might of had a chance now your fighting blind."

Kami asked, "I don't understand?"

Shinato smirked and answered, "Fine. Art of Shadows Chakra cloak armour.

Shinato was surrounded by a massive golden thick layer of Chakra it was so thick that you could only see Shinato's eyes

Kami staggered back in surprise and asked, "What the hell is that thing?"

Shinato answered, "That's the reaction I usually get when people see it... that's why I hide it."

Thor charged towards Shinato this time Shinato moved his arm Sending Thor crashing a few miles away into the ground. Blood trickled down Thor's arm his lightning hammer vanished.

Shinato grinned and explained, "This is only stage one I haven't used stage four."

Shinato moved the chakra head around on each side were eye holes at the moment there were only one pair of eyes slowly Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinninagan all showed up.

Shinato smiled and asked, "Kami that means god and since your after special dojutsu and Kiekie Genki right?"

Kami was frozen in fear only for Shinato to smirk.

Thor shouted, "Master Kami… all he is using is the killing intent he isn't as strong as he seems."

Kami roared, "Your right I don't even know why I was scared."

Shinato yelled, "Good you have gotten over yourself now let's finish this!"

Thor charged towards Shinato from the left Shinato looked at Thor and used one arm to send him crashing back. Shinato smirked suddenly Kami rammed his sword into Shinato' s hand only for it to be stopped by the chakra armour Kami quickly grabbed Thor's hammer and slammed the sword in driving it through Shinato's hand. Kami was sent flying backwards.

Shinato taunted, "Well done pity it doesn't stop me."

Shinato pulled the blade out of his hand blood splattered everywhere.

Shinato explained, "The chakra also heals my body instantly."

Shinato moved his hand as it healed over his head he then proceeded to combine all three ocular Jutsu. Shinato moved one hand pinning Kami down knocking him out cold. Shinto used his other hand to grab Thor knocking him out cold as well.

Shinato sighed and muttered, "To bad I was having fun… Eight tails I better leave."

Shinato's chakra armour grew two wings he headed towards Minato's location. Shinato arrived at Minato's location to see Minato pinning down A and Bee Shinato threw the two lightning ninja he had captured towards them.

Shinato Ordered, "Take them and Don't ever try to take any one of my friends just to get power!"

Two Lightning ninja picked up Kami and Thor the lightning ninja left. Shinato turned back to normal.

Minato asked, "Looks like they made you go all out?"

Shinato answered, "No they didn't I just felt like scaring them shitless?"

Minato smirked as Shinato laughed he pulled a Kunai out and looked in the direction the lightning ninja left in.

Shinato asked, "Want to make a few of the scream?"

Minato Growled, "Don't."

Shinato smirked and made a few hand signs and threw the Kunai.

Shinato said, "Wind style wind blade dance."

Shinato sent a blade of wind out towards The Kunai speeding them up to meet the lightning ninja it hit one of the ninja cutting his arm off completely causing a loud scream to erupt from the direction. Shinato laughed as the Lightning ninja picked up another fallen comrade and left faster."

Minato asked, "What am I going to do?"

Shinato answered, "It makes it fun?"

Hiashi sighed and said, "I guess."

The leaf ninja returned back to their village. Shinato smiled seeing Mira walking around with Itachi at the park Shinato walked over and picked his daughter up.

Shinato asked, "Did you have a nice play with Itachi?"

Mira yelled, "Fun, fun, fun."

Itachi smiled and answered, "We had fun."

Mikoto came over and teased, "Mira is a mirror image of you are you sure she isn't your daughter and you not just looking after out of respect for Kisara."

Shinato smirked and joked back, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Shinato started to walk away. Mikoto picked up Itachi and left the park as well. The two kids staring at each other intently.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Don't forget to Review I like it when people review.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Past Legends part IV

Itachi smiled as he landed in the clearing to see Shinato with a scroll.

Itachi asked, "Shinato sensei what is so urgent?"

Shinato smiled and answered, "You know of the Yin and Yang types of fighters like the second Mizukage ye was a Yin fighter right."

Itachi nodded. Shinato moved over towards Itachi making a few hand signs. Itachi and Shinato were locked in a genjutsu world.

Shinato asked, "Now that's done. Have you heard of a torii seal?"

Itachi smiled and answered, "Didn't some call it the lost seal of life it died with the one who defeated the ten tails."

Shinato smiled and asked, "Remember what I told you I did when I was a Genin."

Itachi answered, "The land of Uzumaki right."

Shinato said, "The nation was built to hide many things."

Itachi asked, "What things?"

Shinato broke the genjutsu and said, "We are going to find out."

Itachi asked, "But don't we have a mission tomorrow?"

Shinato answered, "I cancelled it."

Itachi said, "You know my father will not like that."

Shinato teased as Hiashi arrived, "Neither will Hiashi but both of them need to learn how to pull the stick out of their ass."

Hiashi retorted, "I don't have a stick up my ass Shinato."

Shinato said, "Good your here let's move. By the way yes you do it's called the elders."

Hiashi shook his head and followed Shinato and Itachi to the land of Uzumaki. After a few hours they arrived at the border.

Hiashi said, "This place is covered with ruined villages. Shinato why don't you fix it your an Uzumaki."

Shinato said, "Because it would be troublesome."

The three moved deeper into the land until they arrived at a massive ruined village

Itachi asked, "This is their hidden village right?"

Shinato nodded.

Shinato Ordered, "Hiashi and Itachi I want you both to spread out and look for anything giving information about the man who sealed the ten tailed demon."

The three nodded and spread out around the village.

Shinato

Shinato walked through the village after a few miles he arrived in the centre of the village he activated his Byakugan to see a massive shrine underground Shinato noticed a trap door to his left, He walked over and using earth jutsu slid into the ground appearing inside. He noticed a table behind it was a tome

Shinato looked at the tome to read, "The torii seal." The tome was covered with instructions on how to use the seal."

Shinato started to write the seal down along with the instructions. he smiled as he destroyed the tome and vanished from the room now looking for Itachi.

Itachi

Itachi walked through the village he found a ruined building it had a crest on it but half of the crest was missing. Itachi realized the crest was Uchiha he started to lift up the rubble to find a trap door he climbed down the trap door to see a room filled with tomes. He smiled as he lit one of the old candles on the wall suddenly the entire room was alight.

Itachi read one tome, "Secrets of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

How to gain this new form of Sharingan the Uchiha clan in the leaf village believe that you have to kill your best friend this is proven false.

The correct way to gain the new eyes the sage showed us that we must push our bodies and eyes to limits fitting a demon the time some found was 30 hours this method was lost when Madara Uchiha took control with his brother believing the false methods of gaining the new power.

The method of gaining the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is the same but the time is a full week of straining your eyes and body nearly pushing you into temporary insomnia.

The man who destroyed the old tomes in the leaf village and replaced them with ones of his design was Madara's father."

Itachi said, "So what we have in the leaf village is false."

Shinato arrived smiling he said, "What you see is true the old tomes back in the village is false on purpose Madara and his family knew this and kept it there."

Itachi suggested, "We have to change it."

Shinato sat down on the floor and asked, "If you do that what do you think will happen."

Itachi answered, "It will speed up the threat of civil war."

Shinato nodded and said, "let's leave this area."

The two climbed out of the trap door Shinato placed the front of a scroll on the door.

Shinato said, "Sealing rooms jutsu."

Suddenly the entire hidden bunker vanished. Hiashi arrived

Hiashi said, "I found nothing did you guys find something."

Shinato said, "Yep."

Hiashi said, "Lets head back."

The three dashed back to the village

After a few hours they arrived at the village Hiashi raced off to the Hyuga compound.

Shinato said, "Itachi the seal I found is called a Torii seal it's called the seal of life it has a lot connecting with the Izangi jutsu.

Itachi said, "What a powerful seal it must be."

Shinato said, "hopefully I will never have to use it…"

Mira tacked Shinato to the ground giving him a hug.

Mira said, "Shinato I finished my first A rank."

Shinato smiled hugging Mira as Itachi smiled.

Mira jumped off Shinato and grabbed Itachi and kissed him

Shinato said, "So this is your boyfriend no wonder any ninja I sent to tail you couldn't find out what you were up to."

Mira moved away from a very red faced Itachi

Mira begged, "please don't kill him dad."

Shinato smiled and said, "I knew you two were dating I just wanted to see when you both would slip up and let me find out."

Itachi asked, "Does that mean you will be finding a new student now?"

Shinato answered, "No besides all the other ninja think I am crazy and any ninja who works under me is crazy or Insane."

Mira shouted, "Its half the fun."

Shinato smiled and vanished leaving the two ninja together.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**That's it for the past legends for now just remember that some of this stuff will explain the other things later on in the story s enjoy**

**Also one more thing the next chapter I post will have a new format style please review if you like the style and from then on I will keep it.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Homecoming

Naruto and Jiraiya walked down the road they could see the leaf village it was completely repaired. Suddenly someone shouted Naruto's name. He turned around to see a much older Hinata, Naruto blushed she had grown into a beautiful woman.

Naruto shouted, "Hinata!"

Jiraiya was about to say something when he stopped and remembered Tsunade and Kushina would kill him for his comment and smiled as Naruto and Hinata hugged each other.

Hinata asked, "Naruto welcome home. What did you learn?"

Naruto asked, "Thanks Hinata welcome home to you to. I learnt so much what did you learn?"

Mira smiled as she saw her student talk to Naruto

Hinata answered, "I will show you later lets go home."

Naruto said, "Ok."

Hinata was suddenly picked up by Naruto Hinata now sat on top of Naruto's shoulders as Naruto started running towards the leaf with Hinata.

Mira smiled at the two and said, "They haven't seen each other for two years I bet both of them have a lot of catching up to do."

Jiraiya asked, "Mira so how did training go with Hinata?"

Mira asked, "It went good she is a good learner how was Naruto?"

Jiraiya answered, "I will explain it later."

Mira said, "Ok lets head back."

The two followed Naruto and Hinata they all arrived at the gate Hinata jumped off Naruto. Naruto and Hinata started to walk around the village they saw Sakura.

Sakura complemented, "Naruto Hinata is that you both of you have changed a lot."

Naruto smiled and said, "You haven't changed a bit Sakura."

Sakura was about to hit Naruto when Hinata grabbed Sakura's fist to feel a lot of chakra in it. Hinata diverted the attack to a wall leaving a massive hole in it.

Jiraiya explained, "Naruto when a girl asks that your meant to say they have changed."

Mira asked, "Hinata did you have to divert it you know the Chakra armour protects him right?"

Hinata answered, "No one hits Naruto unless it's a fight."

Naruto said, "Thanks Hinata."

Naruto kissed Hinata on the check smiling as Hinata blushed a little.

Suddenly Kushina shouted, "Naruto where are you?"

Naruto looked up to see Kushina jumping towards them. Naruto smiled Kushina tackled Naruto giving him a massive Hug. Minato arrived a few seconds later.

Minato said, "Your back Naruto."

Naruto exclaimed, "Mum dad I learnt so much."

Sakura realized and said, "Hold on lord fourth Is your dad."

Minato sighed and said, "Naruto you spilt the bens what am I going to do with you?"

Sakura continued, "That means all those time I hit you I hit the fourth Hokage's son."

Minato asked, "Sakura please don't tell anyone else about this please?"

Sakura answered, "Yes lord Hokage."

Hinata went close to Sakura her mouth was just inches away from Sakura's ear.

Hinata whispered, "See if I let you sock him Minato or Kushina would of seen it and you would of been killed on the very spot you know what they say about Kushina even the fourth struggles to stop her from killing those who hurt Naruto."

Sakura gulped praying that no one but Hinata heard what

Mira teased, "I heard Kushina probably heard as well and she will deal with it later."

Minato joined in, "That's right now I guess Tsunade has to find a new medical ninja to bad Sakura you were very good at it but now you have to..."

Kushina said, "Stop teasing her guys. But if I catch you or any other girl touching Naruto besides a nurse or a doctor, Myself and Hinata I will kill you."

Sakura watched as Kushina smiled at the last two words she ran off. Kushina Hugged Naruto and Hinata.

Kushina said, "Both of you come to the estate we have a surprise for you.

Naruto yelled is it my baby brother or Sister!"

Kushina roared, "Two surprises

Mira asked, "but we should all go to the Hokage office first right Minato."

Naruto whined, "But I want to see my family..."

Minato asked, "you're right Mira but Tsunade will not mind... So Naruto what new Jutsu did you learn.

Naruto answered, "Mum dad I learnt a new jutsu Jiraiya said its forbidden its called the Rassen shiriken."

Minato said, "I guess I can't see it then."

Naruto smiled as the group walked towards the Uzumaki estate leaving Sakura behind only to see Shikamaru and Temari.

Shikamaru asked, "Naruto how are you?"

Naruto asked, "Hello Temari and Shikamaru are you on a date or something?"

Both of them blushed and answered, "No."

Kushina teased, "Liar I saw you two Kissing the other day."

Shikamaru retorted, "No were not kissing."

Minato Growled, "Stop teasing them Kushina."

Temari teased, "Naruto looks like you're not a Shorty anymore."

Shikamaru changed the subject and said, "Were all Chunin now the entire rookie Nine Neji, Kankaro and Temari are Jonin and Gaara is a special case."

Naruto asked, "Why what happened to Gaara?"

Temari answered, "He is the Kazakage of the sand village."

Naruto said, "Good for him. Soon I will be Kage alongside him."

Hinata grabbed Naruto and Hugged him

Shikamaru teased, "Wow you two are still doing that in public you know a lot has changed. Like what Kushina has for you at the estate."

Jiraiya said, "It seems there not ready..."

Kushina removed her hand as Jiraiya started to stand up there was a massive bruise on the back of his head only for Naruto to laugh at.

Kushina said, "Come on lets go to they will probably wake shortly."

Naruto/Hinata said, "See ya later."

The group walked off leaving Shikamaru and Temari behind.

They arrived at the estate to see Itachi smiling as he walked out of the door only to be tackled and Hugged by Mira. Kushina stepped passed them and opened the door for two little kids to run out and Hug Kushina.

One of them asked, "Why does daddy have whiskers?"

Naruto laughed at this as Kushina the other screamed, "BROTHER!"

The one that screamed brother had red hair and Minato's sharp face while the other girl had red hair and Shinato's eyes.

**Shinato said, "I feel another user of my chakra armour."**

Kushina smiled and said, "Yes it's your older brother Mito and Lym."

Lym asked, "Chakra armour?"

Naruto answered, "So you noticed and your only two well done."

Mito hugged Naruto who smiled and lifted her into the air looking into her face smiling.

Kushina smiled and said, "Let's go inside I'll fix everyone up something to eat."`

Everyone walked inside to see the estate hadn't changed that much Mito and Lym dragged Naruto and Hinata to there room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mira

Mira asked, "Shinato's chakra? i don't get it."

Kushina sighed and explained, "Over half a year since you left and I was two months away from birth when we found a woman at the gate she was heavily injured and carried a baby we rushed her off to the hospital along +with the child. She kept muttering they have taken the other one.

We managed to stabilize her enough to talk properly when she told us that the leaf pushed her down the bank to avoid a fire jutsu she along with another ninja raised lived until the baby was ready she gave birth to twins the other ninja confirmed both of them had chakra cloak. But that's when another Root ninja found the two the one who had cared for the mother died trying to stop him but the mother escaped she was only able to save one of her children Lym."

Itachi sighed and continued, "She ran to the leaf but the was weakened and bleeding she arrived at the gate where we found her she told us that she had twins and Root was training him from birth. After she explained her story completely and asked for an Uzumaki to look after Lym she died her heart gave out."

Minato finished, "So we have been looking after her along with Mito... we used Shadow clone jutsu of Naruto so they would love him straight away."

Mira asked, "Has she shown the eyes yet?"

Itachi answered, "Not yet but we believe her and her twin are both capable of that power."

Minato sighed and said, "If root trains the other Twin up properly We could be fighting something worse than the tailed beast."

Mira said, "Jiraiya passed on a message to me saying that Danzo selected a special order to train the boy and to continue no matter what happens to him."

Itachi continued, "And they are on the move taking tailed beasts now..."

Kushina came back into the room and shouted, "Lunch time!"

they heard a stamped of footsteps as everyone came running. In to see the table filled with food. They sat around and started to eat. After a while the table was completely cleaned of food. Kushina along with Naruto created a dozen shadow clones and started to clean up the entire dining room.

Minato smiled and said, "That was good let's go to Tsunade now."

They all arrived at Tsunade's office to see Itachi and Tsunade.

Tsunade said, "Welcome back everyone I how you all trained well."

Naruto said, "I have so many jutsu to show you."

Hinata said, "Same here."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Kakashi arrived smiling he spoke, "I guess we will have to test them all out with your new teammate."

Hinata asked, "Who is our new teammate?"

Tsunade answered, "on your second to last Mission as Team seven Naruto captured Sai Itachi and Ibiki have spent the last few years braking him and moulding him into a proper leaf ninja."

Itachi said, "So your new teammate for now will be Ricky since he is now a genin Theresa took a liking to Ibiki so she is with him at the moment."

The door opened and in walked Ricky who smiled and said, , "Hello Naruto and Hinata."

Naruto responded, "Hello."

Hinata smiled and replied, "Hello Ricky."

Naruto said, "Kakashi before we go train here you go."

Naruto passed Kakashi one of Jiraiya's new books to him causing to

Kakashi said, "We will train tomorrow today get re-acquainted with everyone."

Kakashi jumped out of the window and darted off.

Hinata guessed, "I guess he went off to read the book."

Ricky asked, "Naruto can I have a sparring match with you today?"

Naruto answered, "Ok."

Naruto and Ricky darted off Hinata followed behind smiling at the two. They arrived at the training ground.

Naruto said, "This brings back memories."

Hinata smiled and said, "the bell test."

Ricky said, "Sorry to ruin the moment but can I see how much you have improved."

Naruto said, "Ok."

Hinata jumped back.

Ricky shouted, "Lightning style lightning flash."

Ricky threw a Kunai towards Naruto who used his hand to block it.

Ricky said, "I see you have a better concept of the demon chakra armour."

Naruto smiled and shouted, "Rasengon."

Five small rasengon formed one at each figure they all shot out towards Ricky who dodged nearly all of them he was sent flying backwards.

Ricky grinned and explained, "I see but I thought I would let you know that I can see the armour around you."

Naruto smiled The finger tips Naruto had already sent out sprouted arms then hands and shot towards Ricky who was on the defence again. Naruto summoned ten shadow clones and sent them towards Ricky while he pulled his charka back Ricky threw Kunai at the clones but the weapons bounced off doing nothing.

Ricky shouted, "Lightning flash storm."

Ricky started throwing Kunai with lightning flowing around it. The attack only destroyed two clones the others came at Ricky who was forced to duck and dodge Ricky punched one clone but all it did was push it back the clones came back at him

Ricky asked, "You made your clones stronger by giving them chakra armour but what I don't get is I hit two clones first with my lightning jutsu and they vanished but the others didn't?"

Naruto explained, "Because with the multi shadow clone jutsu every clone you destroy I learn from it the attack hit two first and it gave me a chance to strengthen the clones against it quickly."

Ricky asked, "So the enemy can't use the same trick twice it would frustrate them beyond hell?"

Naruto answered, "Yep."

Ricky sighed and said, "I think I will wait tomorrow to show everyone what else I learnt."

Naruto dispersed the clones.

Hinata asked, "Naruto your new jutsu you said you had one forbidden one right?"

Naruto answered, "Yes it is."

Hinata explained, "You can make a rasengon clone use take the forbidden part if it's a toll on your body it will not happen."

Naruto smiled and said, "I might try that. I also have a similar way to solve it as well."

Naruto dashed over to Hinata and whispered, "Thanks Hinata."

Naruto kissed Hinata who kissed back.

Naruto said, "Hinata I want to see how strong you have gotten."

Hinata moved towards Naruto's ear and kissed him below it.

Hinata whispered, "Tomorrow. I want to show you something else tonight."

Naruto grew a massive grin.

Ricky said, "See ya."

Naruto noticed the sun was setting.

Naruto exclaimed, "Its night time."

(A/N Baby lemon coming up a small taste of the big one that will come)

Hinata said, "Follow me."

Naruto and Hinata jumped around the village they arrived at the Namazaki mansion."

Hinata smiled said, "Ultimate hiding jutsu."

Hinata vanished.

Hinata whispered, "Naruto meet me in the bath house in five minutes make sure no one sees you coming in,"

Naruto smiled as Hinata dashed off Naruto walked into the house to see Kushina and Minato. Mito came running and hugging her big brother.

Minato said, "Kushina Naruto's here."

Kushina said, "Good Naruto tea will be in one hour Mira and Itachi are coming over along with Hiashi and Hinata were going to have a small party."

Naruto said, "Cool if you need me I am going to have a quick bath in the bath house. Don't come in."

Naruto walked down the corridor stopping at his room to see it was perfectly clean. As Mito went into her room to play with Lym. Naruto grabbed a spare pair of boxers. He went out to the bath house he quickly went in and shut the door.

Naruto said, "Hinata its me."

Hinata appeared in the bath submerged to just below her shoulders showing the top of her breasts to Naruto blushed

Hinata said, "Come in Naruto."

**Naruto said, "Shinato what do I do."**

**Shinato said, "Go in and give yourself to her."**

**Naruto said, "What about the chakra armour?"**

**Shinato said, "Relax it will not stop Hinata."**

**Naruto said, "Stop her from what?"**

**Shinato said, "If I told you it would ruin the fun."**

**Naruto said, "I hate you."**

**Shinato said, "I love you to."**

Naruto was now in the water he felt something sharp between his legs sticking out. Hinata came over and Hugged Naruto who returned the hug. Naruto felt the area between his legs were on fire he Kissed Hinata on the neck making Hinata giggle Hinata moved her foot around Naruto's legs Naruto now was holding Hinata up as Hinata slowly with one hand lowered her panties along with Naruto's boxers. Hinata started to press closer and closer onto Naruto

**Naruto said, "Shinato please help."**

**Shinato said, "I thought you hated me."**

**Naruto said, "Please."**

**Shinato said, "I don't help those who hate me."**

**Naruto said, "OK fair point sorry about what I said,"**

**Shinato said, "Thank you your like the son I never had."**

**Naruto said, "Ok, ok help please."**

**Shinato said, "Sorry can't if you pull away it will hurt Hinata's feelings."**

Naruto felt Hinata's body pressing on him she moved her hands and started to massage Naruto's shoulders. Naruto started to relax it felt nice.

**Shinato said, "Its official I'm inside a chicken**

Hinata suddenly pulled away. sje activated her cloaking jutsu under water and came back up it was Kushina along with Mito.

Kushina said, "Naruto dinner time."

Hinata whispered, "Dam so close."

Kushina said, "Hurry up Naruto you don't want to keep your guests waiting or do I have to flood the bath room with water sharks again."

Hinata giggled. While Mito laughed along with Kushina the two walked away Kushina shut the door as Naruto got out of the water. Naruto dried himself and got dressed Hinata did the same after summoning more clothing out of a scroll. Naruto walked out with Hinata following him. Naruto entered the kitchen to see Hiashi

Hiashi asked, "Hello Naruto have you seen Hinata around?"

Mira tilted her head to the side like she was looking at something passed Naruto

Hinata thought, "Crap its sensei."

Hinata crept towards the front door. When it opened to show Kakashi, Itachi, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Itachi Whispered, "Hinata."

Hinata froze Itachi would of been as good at seeing things like Mira does so she released the Jutsu.

Hinata walked back into the kitchen

Hiashi asked, "Hinata where have you been why is your hair all wet?"

Itachi grinned and explained, "I was passing the training grounds as I headed over and I shouted her name and told her to come here. I distracted her and her water wall collapsed wetting her hair."

Kakashi continued, "I used earth prison so she had some privacy while she got dry and placed clean clothing on."

Hiashi said, "I see. Well done Hinata your improving is going so well,"

Tsunade finished, "I made sure Jiraiya stayed away from Hinata while she changed into dry clothing."

Hiashi said, "Thank you Tsunade."

Kushina came in with twelve shadow clones carrying lots and lots of food.

Mira said, "Cool thanks Kushina."

Everyone sat down and started to eat

Itachi said, "I brought over some Sake from the land of Rice paddies."

Itachi opened a scroll and summoned twelve bottles of Sake.

Mira smiled as she along with everyone ate she remembered one of Shinato's stories.

She grinned as Itachi asked, "Who want's to hear one of Shinato's mission stories." Everyone nodded as

Itachi started the story, "Shinato came to the sand village in the closing day of the war he infiltrated it perfectly he entered the Kazakage's house and said the war is over."

Kushina carried it on saying, "The silly Kazakage thought this was some kind of a joke so he used his golden sand against Shinato who turned it on the house destroying it completely with just a flick of the wrist.

Kakashi continued, "Lady Chiyo came at him with every puppet she had he sent all one thousand of them crashing into nearby houses and they were completely useless afterwards. All he did was pull out a Kunai.

Minato grinned and spoke up, "The Kazakage tried to attack again but it didn't work. Shinato threw a Kunai that had the golden sand on it at the Kage it was so fast it hit the Kage's leg not hard enough to cause permanent damage but hard enough to get the point across."

Mira finished, "The Kage chose to listen to Shinato and ended the war. That's why you don't say Shinato or Mira Uzumaki in the land of sand. Also that is why if any sand ninja come across an Uzumaki they leave them alone out of fear of Shinato."

Naruto Jeered, "Didn't stop their invasion."

Tsunade said, "They called him the leaf Shadow of nightmares because he was so strong and he could get near anyone he wanted without being noticed. No one was safe if you piss him off unless you were dead."

Minato jeered, "There the softer version of Iwa ninja they hate Shinato's guts but they dare not to harm him or his family and clan out of fear of Shinato coming to blow them into oblivion."

Itachi sighed and said, "After Shinato's death the sand village asked if he had any children."

Mira explained, "He had me he acted like he was looking after me because he was that sort of guy who would help a friend when in fact he was my real father so he was doing his duty as a parent."

Hiashi smiled and said, "It was the perfect cover up only everyone in this room knew the truth."

Tsunade Teased, "When Shinato found out Mira was dating Itachi. Itachi feared that he would kill him but he said, I am proud of you both and its all fine with me just stay true to each other no matter what."

Kushina jeered, "He even openly said he would crush any man that came near his daughter but he was ok with Itachi witch made it more special."

Itachi tried to hide his blush

Itachi said, "I think its time we all went home Naruto and Hinata have an important test tomorrow."

Mira asked, "Didn't Iwa ninja hate Shinato's guts as well?"

Minato answered, "Yep."

Naruto went to his room he was tired

Hiashi offered, "Hinata you can stay here tonight but its an early start tomorrow."

Hinata said, "Thank you father."

Kakashi shouted, "Seven at the training ground."

Hinata went to a guest room lead by Mira. Once on one was around Mira stopped Hinata

Mira said, "You used the art of shadows but I saw you what were your trying to do with Naruto in the bathroom…

Hinata was silent

Mira sighed and said, "I understand not seeing your love for years is enough to test any bond to braking points that's why me and Jiraiya arranged for you two meet a couple of times during training to keep the bond strong. What I am trying to say is if you want to do that kind of stuff its best to tell someone so you don't get interrupted."

Hinata said, "I gave him a rub that's all I swear on my ninja way."

Hinata was blushing

Mira said, "Sorry. Goodnight."

Hinata said, "Goodnight Mira sensei."

Hinata opened the door and went in she jumped into bed and drifted to sleep.

Naruto smiled as Mito jumped on him as he awoke smiling he hugged Mito smiling rolled around and started to tickle her causing her to laugh he noticed Lym standing at the door still shy of Naruto Mito looked at Lym as well she tilted her head in confusion.

Naruto whispered, "She is just shy at the moment she just needs to get used to me its ok."

Naruto smiled and rolled slowly got up Mito smiling at the edge of the bed. He started to get dressed as Hinata entered the room the blushing seeing Naruto without a shirt. The two walked out of the room and down to the kitchen the two grabbed a cinnamon roll each and dashed off towards the training ground.

The two arrived at the grounds to see Kakashi and Itachi.

Itachi said, "Good your all here I will stay and watch.

Kakashi smiled and explained, "Ok same rules as last time get the bells in any way possible… come at me like your going to kill me."

Kakashi lifted his headband to show the Sharingan

Kakashi Ordered, "Begin."

Naruto smirked and threw a smoke bomb in front of him he then charged towards Kakashi and sent a left hook towards the Jonin's head only for him to duck he punched Naruto in the gut making him step back a bit only for Kakashi to stand behind him bent down.

Kakashi exclaimed, "Thousand years of death!"

Kakashi moved the fingers up to Naruto's butt only for it to hit a shadow clone. Kakashi's eye moved to the left as Naruto was inches away from kicking him in the head causing Kakashi to roll away. Naruto smiled and made a few hand signs.

Kakashi thought, "Fire jutsu how?"

Naruto shouted, "Fire ball bomb."

A giant fire ball went towards Kakashi who moved out of the way slightly he grinned only for the ball to explode sending Kakashi flying backwards he managed to land on his hands and feet suddenly the ground moved trying to in case him in earth forcing him to jump into the air as Ricky moved towards Kakashi with a Kunai he swung it across trying to cut the Jonin's jacket only for him to substitute out of the way. He sighed as he looked at the three he moved away from Hinata's vision knowing that is what they would do next.

He smiled as he thought he was safe he grinned as he looked at his tool pouch he moved his hand to it but stopped he felt a sudden odd breeze suddenly he was pushed into a tree. He looked at where the wind was to see Naruto smiling

Naruto asked, "Like my wind pulse bomb attack?"

Kakashi grinned and taunted, "Seen it anything else kid."

Naruto grinned and made a few hand sign he shouted, "Fire style fire tornado!"

A stream of Fire shot out of Naruto's mouth and went around Kakashi creating a massive wall slowly the top closed as the fire went down towards Kakashi it stopped after creating a small spear.

Naruto asked, "Hot enough for you?"

Kakashi smiled and shouted, "no it actually feels a little wet…. Water dragon Jutsu."

The fire sphere exploded to show Kakashi was not their. A massive water dragon charged at Naruto only to be stopped by a water wall.

Naruto said, "I shouldn't of slowed down the speed of the jutsu giving you a chance but if I did it could of killed out."

Kakashi laughed and said, "Come at me like you want to kill me... your right it would of Killed anyone else if you did it at normal speed as you say."

Ricky smiled as he noticed Kakashi was leaving him self-wide open he moved in with a Lightning charged Kunai and threw it at Kakashi who was hit in the face only for it to be a clone Ricky froze trying to find Kakashi when he felt a sharp jab at his butt as he went flying in pain holding his rear he crashed down into trees rubbing his ass. To see Naruto and Hinata laughing the two moved away heading towards Kakashi Ricky followed slowly still in pain.

Naruto asked, "Hay Hinata do you know what happens at the end of that book I gave Kakashi?"

Hinata realized what Naruto was up to and answered, "Yes please tell me how it ended."

Kakashi covered his ears only to read their lips he shut both eyes waiting for them to stop after a few minutes he opened them to find himself tied to a tree and Hinata holding the bells.

Kakashi grinned and asked, "So you think you won right?"

Naruto boasted, "Of course we did we have the bells."

Suddenly the bells vanished and above Kakashi on the tree stood Itachi holding the bells.

Itachi said, "Sorry if you want these you will have to kill me and not be soft use every attack you have because if you don't I will make those who are not immune to genjutsu scream in pain for an hour and it will tear your heart got it."

All three nodded as Itachi jumped away only to find himself being followed by five rasengon he smiled as he dodged them suddenly all five expanded hitting Itachi he was sent to the ground the red flames flicked away. As Itachi smiled still standing unscathed. To see Hinata who charged at him with her Byakugan active but with the Sharingan Itachi was able to keep out of the danger zone of Hinata's attack he jumped away only to see a lightning spear head towards him. He closed one eye and opened it the spear of lightning crumbled as the black flames hit it. He jumped away into a clearing smiling to see Naruto as the tornado of flames surrounded him and closed at a rapid speed then exploded. Once the smoke cleared Naruto saw Itachi standing un-harmed, as a skeleton surrounded him.

Naruto asked, "How did you save?"

Itachi answered, "Suasanoo."

Itachi looked to the left to see another Naruto charge at Itachi holding a spinning chakra shiriken Itachi realized what it was and used the same jutsu as last time only for the attack to hit before the shield was between the two Itachi was sent crashing through several trees the Suasanoo vanished as Itachi coughed up blood.

**Hope you enjoy the chapter **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Save Gaara

Naruto smiled as Hinata landed next to him he said, "Your idea worked."

Hinata smiled and the two headed towards Itachi to see him slowly stagger up.

Itachi exclaimed amazing, "you broke my ultimate defence Naruto what was that?"

Naruto answered, "Its called the Rassen Shiriken."

Hinata asked, "Itachi where are the bells?"

Ricky shouted, "Over here!"

Ricky held the bells and grinned causing Naruto, Itachi and Hinata to laugh Kakashi arrived following the crater.

Kakashi said, "I guess you pass…"

Itachi interrupted, "Not yet I want to see more of their jutsu."

Kakashi sighed and jumped away after taking the bells. Itachi grinned and sent a fire ball towards Naruto and Hinata only for it to be stopped by a water wall. Naruto moved sending four shadow clones at Itachi who kicked one in the face causing it to disperse as he jumped back he slammed his fist into another clone causing it to vanish then he moved Kicking another one this time it took the hit and charged back at Itachi who grinned and set the other clone alight with Ameratsu he quickly cancelled the jutsu when the clone vanished as he caught sight of the real Naruto he dodged the clone's swipe to his head and set the clone alight only for nothing to happen he then proceeded to create a fire ball and destroy the clone.

Itachi smiled and asked, "I can see you have used chakra armour on the clones and I'm guessing it has a seal that makes it only dispersible if the jutsu is cancelled or the enemy uses an attack you haven't seen right?"

Naruto answered, "yep but I can only keep them up for five minutes at a time."

Itachi grinned as the real Naruto charged towards Itachi swing his left arm at the side of Itachi's head causing him to block. Itachi proceeded to move his knee up only for Naruto to hit it away with his hand. But Naruto continued with the attack as he tried to upper cut Itachi in the jaw forcing Itachi to look up to see another Naruto about to release a fire ball Jutsu Itachi smiled as he slammed his Kunai into the Naruto currently fighting him and jumped back knowing it was a clone. The Naruto in the air sent four giant fire balls towards Itachi all four of them missed causing itachi to laugh suddenly before the fire balls vanished on the ground they exploded sending flames everywhere soon the flames disappeare showing Itachi with small burns on his arms grinning.

Itachi said, "That was close a second later and it would have been third degree instead of first."

Naruto smiled as he landed on the ground and created a rasengon while itachi smirked and created a Chidori

Naruto asked "How?"

Itachi smiled and answered, "Kakashi and Sasuke."

The two grinned and charged towards each other at full speed. The two clashed Jutsu creating a massive dome of blue light around them lightning sparked outside the dome followed by wind braking the lightning. The two looked at each other grinning as Itachi moved his fist over to Naruto's chest while Naruto did a left hook to Itachi's head sending them both crashing to the ground.

Hinata rushed over to both of them to see them on the ground grinning the two started to laugh slowly getting up.

Itachi said, "I haven't had a good fight like that in ages since sensei was alive."

Naruto asked, "What about Mira?"

Itachi answered, "She just…. Id rather not say she can be very cruel when me and her are sparing."

Suddenly Hiashi arrived he looking tired as Hinata looked up grinning.

Hinata asked, "So how did I do Father?"

Hiashi grinned and answered, "you're as strong as me right now in the Hyuga arts and that's without combining it with anything when you do combined them with your Jutsu you surpass me and your mother who would be very proud."

Hinata smiled as Naruto stood up and hugged Hinata.

Hinata asked, "Are all of the elders accepting me of becoming hair to the clan."

Hiashi sighed and answered, "Tabitha Hyuga he is the main problem at the moment I have two members of Shinato's guard watch him in case he pulls something but I fear he has already done something but we can't point out which along with some other old activists."

Hinata nodded and walked over to Itachi and healed his burns smiling she helped Itachi up.

Mira arrived and said, "Tsunade wants to see both of you and Ricky for a mission right now."

Hinata and Naruto nodded. The two then moved away leaving the others and dashed across the leaf village smiling as Ricky joined them all three of them arrived at the Hokage mansion and went up into the office to see Sakura and Kakashi.

Tsunade smiled and de briefed the group, "Good you're here we have urgent news it seems the Akauski has made its first move and taken Gaara the sand village's Kazakage you five are to go and provide as much help as possible you all meet at the gate in ten minutes."

All five of them nodded and left the office. All of them headed towards the gate after gathering their gear they met Kakashi at the gate and headed off into out of the village the group speed on for two days and arrived at the sand village to meet Baki

Baki asked, "Good you're here. Did you bring the medic ninja?"

Kakashi answered, "yes we did where is the injured people."

The group walked towards the sand village hospital

Baki explained, "it's Kankaro he has been poisoned by Sasori of the red sand when he went to save his brother."

Sakura said, "Ok then we need to extract the poison and use it to make an antidote…. We need water fresh water this is going to be hard but it can be done."

Baki nodded as they entered the room to see Kankuro in pain. Sakura and Hinata moved and started to heal him while Baki brought in more water after an hour they managed to extract nearly all of the poison when an old lady walked into the hospital and froze looking at Kakashi

The lady shouted, "Die white fang!"

Kakashi turned around to see the lady about to attack him only for Naruto to parry her Kunai and throw her back

Baki said, "Lady Chiyo its not the white fang look closer."

Chiyo looked closer at Kakashi and realized it wasn't the white fang she grinned and apologised. Hinata and Sakura both entered the room smiling

Hinata said, "Sakura found an Antidote for him."

Sakura smiled and started to apply the medicine and slowly Kankuro awoke he looked around the room then asked, "Where is Gaara?"

Hinata answered, "Sorry we don't know."

Kankuro closed his eyes and said, "Get me crows hand I got a piece of one of them's cloths."

Baki nodded and raced out of the room as Kakashi summoned Pakkun his ninja dog Baki returned with a cloth and handed it to Kakashi who let Pakkun sniff it and the dog raced out of the village. A few hours passed and Kakashi smiled and gathered the group.

They were about to leave the gate when Chiyo said, "I want to come I want to correct the mistake I made years ago."

Kakashi said, "ok then lets go."

The six arrived at the edge of the land of rivers they jumped to the tree.

Chiyo asked, "Tell me Naruto why do you have such strong feelings to Gaara."

Naruto answered, "Because he is like me yet different we both have a family but he grew up alone while I learnt what a mother's love is or a father's protection yet he didn't properly it took him ages."

Sakura asked, "So what do they do to Gaara and the tailed beast?"

Chuyo answered, "I guess they extract the tailed beast which takes three days it's a very exhausting process… I should know since I was the one who put it in her before Gaara's birth the procedure slowly killed her she got to see him once before she died."

Naruto speed up as Demon chakra flared around him. Hinata speed up following Naruto's lead she was right next to him she placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "We will save Gaara."

Chiyo continued, "people call them Jinjuriki or Buji there the holders of the tailed beasts."

Hinata turned around and snarled, "Cut this conversation out now or I will paralyze your mouth and I don't care if you're an elder…. Sakura I will personally beat you if you carry on got it."

Ricky grinned said, "The land of lightning hold our hosts as heroes."

Kakashi sighed and ordered, "I think we should just focus on the mission."

The six landed in a clearing to see Kisame grinning as he pulled out his sword the six spread out ready to fight Kisame.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Guy

Guy, Neji, Tenten and Lee raced across the rocky terrain to stop when they saw a blue faced Akauski member standing he pulled out his sword and grinned.

The man said, "Well if it isn't the green beast."

Guy said, "Kisame former member of the seven swordsmen."

Kisame grinned he made three shadow clones and sent them at Guy and his team one for each member the Real Kisame charged at Guy with his sword slashing it down only for Guy to jump out of the way Guy spun around in the air and aimed a kick towards Kisame's head who dodged it bringing his sword up forcing Guy to jump back as his foot hit the sword.

0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto stepped back after sending Kisame into a massive rock with Rasengon he grinned as the smoke cleared the group then raced off towards the Akauski base when Pakkun arrived Kakashi smiled.

Pakkun said, "Team Guy has just finished fighting Kisame and will be their shortly."

Chiyo said, "I see so both of them were puppets."

Pakkun nodded and raced off to meet back with Guy's team. As Naruto and the others headed onwards as time passed they came to a small lake sitting next to a massive cliff face.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and said, "Yes they are there... its protected by a five seal barrier... Hello Brother."

The others looked around in confusion as team Guy arrived Neji smiled and said, "It seems you have gotten a lot better with your eyes."

Hinata smiled blushing slightly and said, "Did father tell you how strong I became."

Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan he looked at Hinata then at Naruto and smiled

Neji said, "I see both of your chakra points are much more refined you have both got a lot more chakra control than you used to and I see those four seals west, east, south and north of here one hundred miles from here."

Guy nodded and said, "Ok Kakashi we will go deal with the each tag and let you know... then we pull it off at the same time."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Sakura you will smash the bolder when I pull the seal off then everyone else moves in."

The six waited for an hour when team guy sent the signal Kakashi removed the seal as Sakura punched through the boulder the group entered the cave to see Gaara on the floor. Two Akauski members stood next to him.

The man with the blond yellow pony tail asked, "Sasori do you mind if I fight the Jinjuriki?"

The man hunched down answered, "If you must Deidra... it seems my grandmother has tagged along."

Chiyo said, "Sasori..."

Deidra created a clay bird that swallowed Gaara up as Deidra climbed on its back the bird arose in the air and took off Naruto and Ricky started to give chase as Kakashi sighed.

0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata activated her Byakugan as Sakura dodged Sasori's attack she watched Sakura and Chiyo fight and grinned she had found what she was looking for she made a few hand signs suddenly Sasori couldn't move as Sakura punched through only to find it was a puppet a few meters back stood a man with red hair his hands were connected to a new puppet by chakra strings as Sasori grinned.

Chiyo said, "That's the third how... so you killed him."

Sasori smiled and said, "So I take it you like my new puppet it comes with an added effect... iron sand."

Small spheres of sand were made floating around Sasori. Who smiled as they changed into spears and when towards Sakura only to be blocked by a earth wall. Hinata stood back up smiling as Chiyo pulled out two puppets of her own. Sasori then sent two spears of iron sand towards Hinata who charged forwards and jumped in the air the spears followed Hinata into the air only for her to repeal them by spinning around she landed on the ground and continued the charge the iron sand moved trying to stop her only for Hinata to dodge each attack.

Sakura jumped over the iron wall seeing what Hinata was up to Sakura started to dash forwards when two puppets were next to her the two puppets blocked each iron sand spear as she moved closer to Sasori the two were the same distance when Hinata made a few hand signs throwing Sakura towards Sasori with even more speed. Sakura managed to punch right through the Third Kazakage puppet and hit sasori sending him crash into the wall.

Hinata sighed and said, "I think we did it."

Sasori taunted, "Nope I am still here now where was I."

From Sasori's back six mettle blades came out each of them held over a hundred chakra strings. He moved his hand and summoned six hundred puppets each attached to the string. Hinata re activated her Byakugan to see that for some reason neither of them had any chakra points realizing her Hyuga attacks would be nearly pointless. Hinata looked over to Sakura her attacks were best suited all and then there is lady Chiyo another puppet master she should have some more tricks up her sleeve which could even the odds.

Hinata thought, "Kankuro has puppet ability as well and you can't just simply break a peace off since it will attack you anyway you have to destroy it completely... Knowing Sasori every puppet will have the same poison he used on Kankuro... it's like a game of shadow clone Shogi with Mira the only way to win is destroy every piece. My earth Jutsu will have to do for now."

Chiyo opened another scroll summoning enough puppets to match Sasori. Sakura looked at her teammates and then to Sasori who moved the puppets towards Her and Hinata only for Chiyo to block every single one. Hinata charged towards Sasori grinning as two puppets went towards her she created two rasengon and jut through both of them as the ground around her swallowed what remained of the puppets whole crushing them under Hinata moved closer.

Sakura raced forwards slamming her fist into each puppet as she continued towards Sasori while Chiyo moved her small army of puppets towards him helping protect the two leaf ninja as they closed in on Sasori.

0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto, Kakashi and Ricky chased Deidra who flew above them in the sky Deidra sent down Clay birds at them trying to slow them down when Ricky sent a barrage of Lightning Kunai at the birds stopping them in their tracks. Kakashi lifted his Headband and focused on Deadra smiling.

Kakashi said, "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Suddenly Deadra was hit the attack took his arm off completely as he plunged towards the ground Naruto created four shadow clones and sent them to save Gaara from the fall as the others followed Deidra as he crashed into the forest. Deidra looked around to see two shadow clones of Naruto holding Gaara while Naruto Ricky and Kakashi surrounded him.

Naruto roared Rassen Shiriken!"

The attack went flying at Deadra pushing him through several trees before expanding ripping him to sheds. In the bushes two figures moved away conforming their target heading back to Iwa.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata moved as Sasori was sent crashing into a wall being pinned to it by Chiyo's puppets. Sasori looked up his life was drifting away when Hinata using the earth crushed him to death.

Sakura sighed and said, "We did it,"

Hinata ordered, "Good now lets get to Naruto I felt a strong wave of chakra over there."

Chiyo nodded thinking, "There is still something I must do."

The three ninja dashed off in Naruto's direction. They soon arrived to see Naruto along with all the other ninja from Suna looking at Gaara's lifeless body. Chiyo walked over and knelt down next to Gaara opposite of Naruto she made a few hand signs as her hands started to glow green. After a few minutes the jutsu failed.

**Shinato ordered, "Give her some of our chakra trust me you will sort of like where this is going."**

**Naruto asked, "What is she trying to do?"**

**Shinato smiled and teased, "Sorry spoilers."**

Naruto placed her hands on top of Chiyo and started to give her chakra as she started the Jutsu again. Hinata smiled as Naruto helped Chiyo trying to save Gaara.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gaara

Gaara looked around to see he was surrounded by white light. Nobody was around him he was completely alone.

Gaara asked, "Where am I?"

Slowly a new figure appeared she had light brown hair she stood tall wearing a white robe.

Gaara asked, "Mother... is that... you."

The woman smiled and answered, "Yes Gaara and guess what I am so proud of you, you rose up even with a heavy burden and now all your friends are helping you. Wishing you to live with every ounce of there being."

Next to Gaara's mother Raven appeared just in front of them both was Matsuri and Naruto holding out there hand to Gaara behind Raven was the rest of the sand village smiling cheering Gaara on. His mother and Raven vanished. Gaara smiled and closed his eyes he opened them again to feel Matsuri hug him Naruto smiling at the two as he put his arm around Hinata causing Gaara to smile most of Suna was their cheering him on.

Sakura held Chiyo who had died from performing her special Reanimation Jutsu. Tears down her face as two Suna ninja took her away. Matsuri and Naruto both helped Gaara to stand up and slowly the entire group headed back to the Sand village only to see the rest of the village cheering on Gaara's return.

A few days passed and Naruto along with Team Guy departed from the sand village and headed home. The group made it in two and a half days.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Don't forget to Review

Shinato said, "This chapter is a small change to the first Shippuden arc."

Saratobi asked, "what will happen next chapter?"

Shinato answered, "If I told you It would ruin a surprise."

Hizashi asked, "Did you know Hanna Hinata's mum was one of the few to survive the injection of the first Hokage's cells."

Shinato explained, "Hanna doesn't even realizes it but Hinata one of her elements is earth I wonder is the other one water."

Saratobi asked, "Can it be."

Shinato answered, "Maybe she could use wood style like Yamoto."


	40. Chapter 40

Naruto Chapter 40 The past of Uzumaki clan

Naruto and Hinata along with Sakura and Team Guy walked into the Holage office to see Tsunade smiling on the couch was Mira Kushina, Minato, Itachi and Yamoto

Naruto thinking, "Ricky and Kakashi are in hospital at the moment I wonder what Tsunade wants."

Tsunade smiled and said,, "Welcome back everyone. Unfortunately you can't rest and with your team split like this you will be accompanied by three Jonin and you will be going on another mission. to the Uzumaki village."

Mira explained, "The village was destroyed during the last great war and we spotted Rock Ninja looking for something since we have the last of the Uzumaki land here it's a part of our territory but the Tisukage just will not back down."

Minato continued, "So we all get to go there find them flush them out and take what ever we find and learn we have to bring back."

Yamoto smiled and said, "Whatever we find we have to make sure it doesn't fall into rock ninja hands."

Hinata said, "I noticed two rock ninja leaving just before Naruto's massive attack in Deidra."

Tsunade guessed, "They could just be sent to kill Deidra who is a missing ninja after all."

Itachi arrived and asked, "Hold on if we send Naruto and Minato they might pick the relation up Minato would you mind letting me take your place in the mission?"

Minato answered, "Fare point."

Itachi ordered, "We move out in three hours. Sorry no time to rest."

Naruto along with the rest of the ninja nodded as the entire group left the Office leaving Tsunade and Minato.

**Shinato said, "I don't like this the mission its to personal for nearly three of the members are Uzumaki."**

**Naruto asked, "What do you mean."**

**Shinato answered, "find the answers there Kushina and I know some of the story."**

**Naruto asked, "What happened that you both know of."**

**Shinato said, "My mother had a sister we don't know who she is but she had a sister Kushina mum had a sister as well that she did not know of both of them died at child birth and one way or another we found our way to the leaf the First Hokage's wife was Uzumaki as well she took us in Kushina became the second host of the nine tail fox."**

Naruto and the others arrived at the gate. They rushed off towards the ruined lands. After a few hours they arrived in the land. The three headed deeper into the forest. They came to a massive clearing they looked down on the forest floor to see the ruined village.

Naruto asked, "How come they didn't clear it all up."

Itachi answered, "These parts were not cleaned up because no one wants to suffer the punishment the first declared."

Kushina continued, "The ruins are here to remember the dead."

Mira finished, "Shinato was thinking of building his own village here but he knew he needed so much so it never happened."

Itachi nodded and ordered, "lets move."

The group jumped down onto the forest floor the four walked through the ruined gate they started walking around the ruined village the three walked down the main street. Naruto walked next to her hatred was building up inside of him suddenly he heared a noise he started to walk away from the group down a small ally four Rock ninja surrounded him.

One rock ninja shouted, "It's the Yellow flash run."

Another retorted, "No its Shinato's son see the Chakra armour."

The third ninja taunted, "So he is an Uzumaki. Hay kid how does it feel seeing your pitiful country in ruins its funny they were so weak they didn't have enough to get people to tidy up leaving us to raid it over and over."

Naruto snarled, "Shut up."

While fourth man Jeered, "Ohh did we hurt weakling Uzumaki trash's feelings."

Naruto shouted, "Shut up."

The first Rock ninja suggested "Looks like we ticked the weakling off. Why don't we kill him."

Naruto suddenly moved using his chakra cloak he killed all three the fourth was about to escape. When three paper Shiriken hit the fourth ninja killing him. Naruto looked up to see a woman with purple hair and a small piercing she landed next to Naruto.

Naruto asked, "Thank you my name is Naruto Uzumaki what is yours?"

The woman said, "My name is Konan you have some power killing four Jonin how old are you."

Naruto asked, "Sixteen why are you here... wait I remember you, you helped us in that mission a few years ago."

Konan Nodded and smiled answered, "One of my friends couldn't come so he asked me to come"

Naruto asked, "Are you an Uzumaki?"

Konan answered, "No sorry but my friend we think he might be."

Naruto asked, "Who did this to the Uzumaki village."

Konan explained, "two nations during the second war the rock and Lightning ninja. It is believed that thanks to the Mighty first Uzukage gave himself in order to give the entire nation a chance to flee and spread out. But slowly the Uzumaki line was shortened thanks To a man who is now dead Hanzo."

Naruto felt a wave of anger his chakra surged causing dust to spread out around him.

Konan asked, "Seems like you have problems controlling you Chakra?"

Naruto answered, "It's not that it's the Nine tails trying to escape and when I get angry it makes it easer for him to escape."

Konan smiled and said, "it seems you have demons inside you like everyone else. People need to understand that the demon and the host are two completely different people."

Naruto agreed. "My mum thinks like that though I wish more people would think like that."

Konan smiled as the two walked over to a massive building.

Suddenly someone shouted, "We found a Hyuga."

Hinata whispered, "Sparky…"

Sparky threatened, "Give us the girl or we destroy the sacred Uzumaki grave. Site."

Naruto roared, "Never."

Quill arrived and Jeered, "foolish ninja this time we didn't come alone."

Suddenly two more ninja showed up

Quill said, " Prin and Thor thank you for coming."

Prin asked, "Come on little Girl we will take care of you."

Thor taunted, "We might even let you pick who you can be with for the rest of your life."

Sparky Shouted, "So they can fuck you so much you have children."

Naruto grew one chakra tail as he screamed, "DON"T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"

Sparky Jeered, "looks like your pet wants to fight."

Quill whispered, "Genjutsu forest of silence."

The jutsu didn't work on Naruto as he roared as another tail grew he jumped towards the three ninja forcing them back now Naruto stood between them and Hinata.

Quill asked, "Who is he."

Thor asked, "Shinato's armour?"

Mira shouted, "Wind blade dance."

Mira sent a torrent of wind out forcing Sparky and Quill back. even further while Naruto attacked Prin he used his chakra claw and started to crush her Thor moved forcing Naruto to release Prin who was near dead as Konan entered the fight sending a barrage of paper shiriken at Quill while Itachi sent a fire ball towards Sparky.

Hinata said, "Wood style wooden trap."

Hinata tried to surround the lightning ninja in wood only for it to fail as Prin was sent crashing away as Naruto grew another tail. Prin lay on the ground out cold slowly dying

Thor Ordered, "Quill Sparky get Prin were leaving it seems we have found Shinato's legacy Kami will want to hear this."

Sparky taunted, "Looks like the Hyuga guard dog seems pissed."

Naruto started to grow another tail he now had four tails as chakra covered Naruto completely causing Naruto to scream in pain.

Quill said, "It seems Hinata has first Hokage cells she is even more valuable than original.

Thor ordered, "Lets leave Kami will want to know this."

Naruto's nine tail fox seal was showing fully in bright gold chakra the golden light tried to spreading out but it was un able only moving around Naruto in small lines trying to hold off the nine tail's chakra. while the Kumo ninja left the area.

Mira shouted, "Hinata copy me."

Hinata nodded as Naruto stood still screaming in pain.

Hinata/Mira said, "First Hokage Jutsu Taming demon Jutsu."

Eighteen wooden totem grew out of the ground and wrapped around Naruto pinning him the first Nine broke while Hinata moved towards Naruto as the chakra was pulled back the golden lines spreading enough Hinata hugged Naruto causing the golden chakra to envelop Naruto completely Kushina ran over to Naruto to see Hinata helping Him push the chakra back she went in and hugged Naruto along with Hinata. The golden light vanished along with the red chakra.

Kushina and Hinata both whispered, "It's ok Naruto where here."

Naruto said, "Thanks mum and Hinata.

Konan suggested, "Naruto I think you need to get better control also the building over their its hiding something I noticed it during the fight."

Mira said, "Thank you for your help by the way. Who are you?"

Konan said, "My name is Konan."

Naruto made ten shadow clones and lifted the wall out of the way to show a small house that had remained un-damaged. Everyone walked in through the door only to see it completely empty the group looked down to see a trap door. The group went down to find a massive room In the room was a table the group walked over to see a family tree.

Mira smiled and said, "that's what we need."

Mira pulled out a scroll and started to copy the tree onto the scroll.

Konan said, "You can take all the other scrolls I only want the family tree."

Mira said, "ok here you go."

Mira handed Konan the family tree Konan left in a swirl of paper Mira and Kushina looked at their copy. As Kushina pointed to one woman

Kushina said, "That's my mum."

Mira pointed to another picture and said, "That woman is Shinato's mum. I remember him showing me her picture."

Itachi smiled and said, "Your both related Shinato and Kushina are cousin."

Hinata asked, "But there's three links you have one more the line is smaller?"

Kushina answered, "Whoever it is he is our uncle."

Hinata smiled as Itachi hugged Mira as Naruto did the same to Kushina Hinata pouted only for Naruto and Kushi8na to pull her into the Hug causing her to smile Mira then went to Hug Kushina, Naruto and Hinata while Itachi watched and smiled.

Itachi said, "Looks like were related Naruto."

Naruto shouted, "More reason to save Sasuke."

Mira asked, "Why didn't Shinato tell me?"

**Shinato said, "Sorry I was kind of busy but go Konan finding this place I never went passed."**

Naruto answered, "He never found it."

Mira teased, "oh ye he was only good at finding ninja hiding he was terrible with the house key."

Itachi laughed and joined in, "Minato just made to door into a seal only he or Mira could use."

Mira finished, "It worked Shinato didn't rip the door off just to get in."

Slowly everyone headed moved around the room sealing other scrolls into one small single one.  
>after all the scrolls were gone the group slowly left the Uzumaki village.<p>

Konan

Konan arrived at the fortress in the land of rain she opened the door to see Nagato

Konan said, "We got the information look."

Nagato smiled

Nagato asked, "Any problems."

Konan answered, "I met with some leaf ninjas there they didn't fight me but I helped them defend one of their members."

Madara arrived as Nagato quickly hid the family tree.

Madara said, "We now have the five of the tailed beast Hidan and Kakazu will be fighting against the Nine tail Jinjuriki very soon."

Nagato sighed and said, "Very well."

Madara vanished as Konan said, "Nagato what are we going to do about the Nine tails boy... Naruto I think his name was."

Nagato said, "hope Shinato knows what he is doing for now."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Naruto**

Naruto and the rest of the group stopped by a massive river Mira said, "Ok two Akauski members have been following us we will have to fight them now I guess."

Hinata asked, "So what is the plan?"

Suddenly Someone shouted, "We Fucking found them hurry up Kakazu!"

Kakazu said, "It seems some of the ninja here have a bounty Hidan..."

Hidan nodded and charged towards the group only to be stopped by Itachi who pushed him back with a fire ball Jutsu. Kakazu smiled as his back started to bulge five figures arouse from his back each wearing a mask. Kakazu pointed to the group as black threads were hanging out his mouth. Mira moved attacking three of them pushing them away while Kushina moved to the last two holding them off while Kakazu moved towards Naruto and Hinata.

Suddenly Naruto felt weak he staggered back as Hinata using four water dragons pushed Kakazu back.

Naruto said, "Hinata... I don't feel well..."

Naruto fell backwards into the river as Hinata turned around she jumped towards Naruto but failed to catch him she jumped into the river only to realize it was sweeping them away from the others

Hinata shouted, "Mira!"

Mira turned around to see Hinata and Naruto being swept away as Kakazu followed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi

Itachi realized what was happening he quickly set Hidan alight with Ameratsu only for it to cut off his limbs. He proceeded to make Suasanoo and seal Hidan in the Yeti sword. Itachi looked over at Kushina to see her destroy two of the masked monsters. He then looked at Mira who killed the other three.

Mira Ordered, "Naruto and Hinata have fallen in the river lets go."

The other two nodded and followed the river.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Naruto

Naruto moved his eyes he felt warm a blanket over him and something warm on his head he was moving somewhere he didn't know where he opened his eyes to see Hinata sleeping next to him.

A woman spoke, "Don't get up you need your rest child."

Naruto said, "Someone very dangerous is following is I need to stop him."

The woman moved and placed her had on Naruto's head as her other hand replaced the flannel Naruto was forced back to sleep as the group moved after a few hours Naruto awoke again to realize they had stopped moving. He opened his eyes to see Hinata was awake and gone Naruto sat up as the flannel fell off his head he slowly climbed out of the bed and jumped out of the small wooden caravan to see Hinata along with two other strangers next to a fire.

Naruto looked around to see they were near bridge but he couldn't see the other side of it. They were on a small bit of land surrounded by water as it went down the waterfall.

Naruto asked, "Where are we?"

Hinata smiled and answered, "we are Nearing Shinto temple a very sacred area it will be safe until some more leaf ninja come and find you. That's what the monks told me."

One of the monks smiled and said, "We were gathering supplies when we saw you two passed out at the edge of the river we felt evil chakra coming so we took you along."

Naruto smiled and asked, "Thank you... is Shinto and Shinato related?"

The monk smiled and answered, "Sorry all in due time."

The other monk ordered, "We should move now we have all the supplies we need lets get across now."

The two monks sealed up the small caravan and led the horse that was pulling it onto the bridge. Naruto looked around to see the bridge led to an island there were only four bridges leading to it surrounded by a enormous waterfall that stretched all around.

One of the monks explained, "This place is protected can you feel it, it feels like you have no chakra at all so no Ninjutsu or genjutsu will work and see how in the middle of the bridge is a small structure around it if you pass through that with evil in your heart the statues on the island will disintegrate you with lightning from the water."

Naruto said, "I don't feel a thing."

The other monk said, "Because you have Shinato's armour you will be safe even if you have a small amount of evil in your heart."

The four along with the horse walked further on the bridge only for Kakazu to arrive.

Kakazu shouted, "Take one more step and I will cut the bridge now send over Naruto if you want to live!"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Shinto shrine and the Uzukage

Kakazu shouted, "Send the nine tails over or I will cut the bridge.

Slowly Kakazu's black threads crept up the bridge the four slowly edged away. They were nearly at the half way point of the bridge.

Kakazu shouted, "Hurry and come out Nine tails or do you all want to die falling to your death!

The black thread crept closer as the group made it half way. Suddenly a pulse of air erupted throwing Kakazu backwards he lost his grip on the bridge the four along with the horse dashed across the half way wooden tunnel and made it to the other side another strong gust of wind blasted past them pushing Kakazu back even further as the four entered a tunnel as they came out the other side they saw a massive temple surrounded by plants at the temple door was a small path on both sides were cherry blossom trees the temple was massive and it slowly got bigger as the group walked down the small hill towards the main path.

Several more monks walked up to the small group smiling they lowered their hood. As one of the monks took the horse away the others smiled at the new comers.

One monk said, "My name is Fire I will be looking after you while you're here. Our master wishes to see you in the tower... both of you now."

The monk called fire Led Naruto and Hinata inside the temple it was just as big as it was on the outside the group walked through the main hall until they arrived at a door Fire opened the door and beckoned the two into the room.

The room had a massive chair at the end and all around the room where pots filled with water the two walked up to the chair to see an old man sitting on it.

Naruto asked, "Hello who are you?"

The man opened his eyes and asked, "I am the second Uzukage what brings you here?"

Naruto answered, "you summoned me here one of the monks told me."

**Shinato said, "This old man is a pain in the ass to listen to at times but he knows a lot."**

The man said, "I am the Uzukage I summoned you to tell you something... important now... what was it."

Naruto sighed and asked, "Uzukage... wait why did you abandon your village?"

The Kage roared, "I didn't abandon it I saved most of the people costing me my chakra network but the onslaught."

The Kage started to cough after a few minutes of coughing he continued in softer tone, "they came in masses on that night I used my most powerful attacks forcing them back my brother died the first Uzukage while I lost my chakra network but it failed only one family it was a big family of Uzumaki to escape they spread out two stayed in the land hoping to come back to the main village while one went into the rain. Shinato came here years ago asking the same questions annoying brat he was a pain in the ass."

**Shinato said, "Only cause you wanted me go make as many people as I can pregnant to start the Uzumaki clan back up you old fart!"**

**Naruto asked, "He asked you that seriously?"**

**Shinato answered, "He was lucky I needed to train at the time otherwise he would of died then stupid old fart."**

Naruto asked, "Is that because he refused to do what you asked of him?"

The Uzukage retorted, "How would you know you're just a shrimp with spiky hair not even an Uzumaki."

Naruto said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki Shinato and I are a lot closer than you think."

The Uzukage jeered, "God and the idiot had the sense to inbreed among the clan that ass."

**Shinato grinned and said, "Tell him about the nine tails sealing and myself."**

Naruto felt a vain throb in annoyance as he said, "My mother is married to Minato Namazaki the fourth Hokage of the leaf Shinato married Kisara Uchiha and their child is Mira Uzumaki Uchiha Shinato was sealed in me when he put the nine tails inside of me with the help of my father and someday I will be Hokage believe it!"

The Uzukage grinned and said, "Don't think I didn't know that boy... still wet behind the ears if you ask me so what do you want."

Hinata spoke up and said, "We want to train and become stronger."

Naruto smiled and held Hinata's hand and pulled her away as the two walked out the Uzukage said, "Wait... fine I will tell you what you want to know."

Naruto shouted, "Bye I might come back tomorrow."

The Uzukage sighed as Naruto left the chamber with Hinata the two walked down corridor to find a massive training area. Naruto grinned as the two went through the open window and into the training area.

**Shinato said, "Meditate here while Holding Hinata's hands I wish to talk to you both now."**

**Naruto asked, "Why."**

**Shinato answered, "Do it and find out."**

Naruto nodded and sat down in the middle of the field with Hinata still holding her hand the two closed their eyes and slowly opened them to see they were in Naruto's mind the Nine tail fox slept behind its cage while Shinato smiled as he sat down at a table drinking tea.

Naruto asked, "So why are we here?"

Shinato answered, "Because its time you create your own Kiekie Genki it shell be called the inferno release since you already master your true element along with the nine tails fire element and can combined them in a few of your attacking Jutsu at the moment it is collaboration jutsu. But you want to take it a step further right? Like Hinata and her wood style jutsu."

Naruto nodded as Shinato continued, "for now all you should focus on is adding fire to the wind style rassen Shiriken when we get back to the village meet with Kakashi and we can start the next stage in your training."

Naruto nodded as Hinata asked, "Then why am I here?"

Shinato smiled and asked, "Because I wanted to show you something that was thought to of been lost when your father was a kid I perfected this style of fighting for only a Hyuga to use it brutal are you up for the challenge?"

Hinata smiled and asked, "sure but Shinato how is it only Me Mira and Yamoto can only use the first Hokage's Jutsu?"

Shinato smiled and answered, "Mira can use it because she copied it off me and Yamoto that's how she knows about it... sorry Hinata it's not my place to say ask Hiashi when you see him next."

Hinata nodded and asked, "So how will you show me the Jutsu?"

Shinato smiled and pulled out two scrolls and handed them both to Hinata then he proceeded to close his eyes quickly and activated the Sharingan.

Shinato whispered, "Izangi."

Shinato closed his eyes again and opened them now they were back to normal he said, "I cast a special Jutsu on those scrolls so when you two finish meditating in your hands will be both scrolls Hinata."

The two nodded as they vanished from Naruto's mind. The two opened their eyes they moved there hands away while Holding two scrolls smiling the two stood up.

Naruto said, "Hinata I will work at the edge of the wall so I can throw the Rassen Shiriken into the water if I get it right or wrong you stay here."

Hinata nodded as Naruto moved over to the wall she watched as he created a hundred Shadow clones and start practicing. She smiled and looked back at the scrolls as she opened them to read.

Kushina

Kushina, Itachi, Yamoto and Mira arrived at the edge of the river to see marks of two people being dragged out to a small clearing then nothing except for a caravan trail with footsteps in between.

Mira said, "I think they have been picked up by some people lets go this way."

Kushina and the others nodded as Itachi summoned a crow.

Itachi said, "Go to Minato tell him we encountered Akauski immortal pair one by the name of Hidan the other by the Name of Kakazu and we have been separated we are currently heading into the edge of the land of Iron nation we have killed Hidan."

The crow nodded and flew off as Itachi and the others dashed away following the tracks.

Tsunade

Shikamaru looked at Tsunade and said, "I am going to avenge my sensei come on Ino and Choji were leaving."

Tsunade Ordered, "You will not! And I will make sure of that by placing ANBU at the gates to stop you."

Shikamaru Ino and Choji stormed out of the office as Kakashi arrived

Tsunade shouted, "What!"

Kakashi sighed and said, "I will go with them since there is no way to stop them with that look in their eyes."

Tsunade sighed and asked, "Honestly how did Minato do it with everyone going against him like this."

Suddenly a crow flew through the window and perched on Tsunade's head causing Kakashi to grin as Tsunade looked up to see the crow.

The crow said, "Itachi and his team as been divided at the moment Naruto and Hinata's location are unknown they have killed one of the Akauski members who calls himself Hidan. It is believed Kakazu is still at large hunting down Naruto and Hinata who seem to be on the edge of the land of Iron."

The crow vanished as Tsunade said, "I remember Shinato saying something about that area how there is a massive Shrine there it's called the Shinto temple its very well protected... if they are near there its possible those two caught a ride with the shrine monks to the temple... Kakashi take Shikamaru there and try and met up with Itachi and His group to stop Kakazu."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Ok I will get on it right away."

Kakashi

Kakashi left the office and headed towards the leaf memorial stone to see Shikamaru, Ino and Choji standing their looking at Asuma's name on the stone.

Kakashi said, "Shikamaru, Choji and Ino we have a mission for you we are going to take down Kakazu one of those immortal pair members."

Ino asked, "Wasn't their two of them?"

Choji answered, "Yes one was called Hidan he kept swearing."

Kakashi smiled and explained, "It seems that Hidan has been eliminated by Itachi Uchiha and his group and he wants all of us to go help him take down Kakazu."

Shikamaru said, "So Naruto and the others killed Hidan….. I guess that will do since know I know who the king is."

Kakashi smiled and asked, "And who is the king."

Shikamaru answered, "It's the children the younger generation they are the king before I thought it was the Hokage but it isn't."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Good answer now lets go."

Shikamaru nodded he and his teammates followed Kakashi out of the village the group went up north a when they arrived at the land of Iron border the four went into the land of iron until they came to a massive river with caravan marks. Kakashi nodded as the group followed the tracks.

Itachi

Itachi smiled as the three continued following the river when Mira stopped along with the others he turned around

Mira said, "Four ninja are following us led by Kakashi."

Yamoto asked, "you guys go ahead I will catch up if that's ok with you?"

Itachi nodded as they left Yamoto heading further into the distance following the river. After a few miles they arrived at the edge of a town. The group went through it when they realized there was a funeral being held for five people.

Kushina asked, "Do you think he used them for more hearts?"

Mira answered, "I think he would of knowing he was being followed by us."

Jiriaya

Jiriaya smiled as he arrived outside of the land of rain village he looked around to see what he was after a few meters away he continued forwards a few meters when he stopped something was coming at him he sighed thinking back

_Flashback _

Jiraiya apologised, "Sorry Tsunade but I have to go alone I promise I will come back."

Tsunade said, "You better Jiraiya I can't lose you…. If you get into trouble call for me promise this right."

Jiraiya smiled and said, "Sure thing well goodbye Tsunade.

Jiraiya left the office.

_Flashback end_

Nagato

Nagato said, "Konan do you see him its our old sensei Jiraiya."

Konan asked, "So what do we do?"

Nagato said, "I guess we have to kill him to keep the facade up…. We have located Danzo it seems Sasuke is heading towards him at a fast speed so he will be dealt with."

Suddenly Madara arrived and ordered, "Konan Nagato deal with this intruder we can't let him get far."

Konan said, "Ok I will awaken the paths.

Naruto 

Naruto smiled as he met with Hinata the two had been training for three days. The two smiled as they walked into the Uzukage room

Naruto said, "We have finished training and we are leaving so see ya."

The Uzukage said, "Wait fine I will tell you the story of the first sage of six paths."

Naruto and Hinata walked back into the room now standing in front of the Uzukage

The Uzukage explained, "At the start, the world was plunged into darkness, by the ten tailed beast, so the sage sealed the demon away and created the moon holding the demons body he spilt its chakra into nine beasts he became the first Jinjuriki he grew old and eventually died his first born became the first of the Senju clan the second became the first Uzumaki clan member and the youngest became the first Uchiha.

The sage died, all three of his sons had power each different but the younger and older started to fight how the world should be ruled while the middle child hid in the shadows he grew in power and knowledge while the two brothers bickered as he called it eventually they all died and many years later the first Hokage along with Madara gathered the clans and created the Shinobi culture then Madara broke his ties with the leaf at the valley of the end.

Years later the land of Lightning and Earth waged war with the land of Uzumaki our allies water and leaf were not fast enough to save us all causing the Uzumaki clan to spread out leaving your Mother, Shinato and the man in the rain that is the story of the Uzumaki clan your welcome to leave now.

Naruto smiled and thanked the Uzukage he held Hinata's hand the two walked out of the temple and up the stone pass the two arrived at the tunnel bridge and dashed through to see fighting on the other side the two dashed across the bridge as fast as they could. The two arrived on the other side to see Kakazu a few miles away Naruto created a rassen Shiriken then he focused more chakra as the blue shiriken turned red flames spinning around Naruto threw the attack towards Kakazu .

Jiraiya 

Jiraiya coughed up blood he tried to move away as six people impaled him with chakra rods one of the people then kicked Jiraiya into the water. He opened his eyes

Jiraiya thought at least Naruto and the others will have the chance to defeat you….. Pain….."

Darkness swallowed Jiraiya as he died falling deeper into the lake

Sasuke

Sasuke smiled as he watched Orochimaru cough up blood he moved impaling him with a lightning Spear only to find it a mud clone he turned around to see a massive white snake

Orochimaru hissed, "You will be my new body Sasuke."

Sasuke dodged the white snake lunging forwards the Uchiha smiled only for what seemed as the snakes scales hundreds of more snakes shot forwards Sasuke moved his sword cutting off each snake the young Uchiha moved decapitating the snake. He smiled as he took a step forwards suddenly his vision was gone.

Orochimaru hissed, "You will be my body now Sasuke."

Sasuke felt white snakes slither up him slowly consuming he activated his Sharingan as they covered his head smiling he saw Orochimaru's face in front of him. He closed his eyes and opened them again to see the dead snake he smiled as he walked out of the room to see Kabuto

Kabuto asked, "Who are you?"

Sasuke answered, "Sasuke Uchiha Orochimaru is dead."

Sasuke left as Kabuto was frozen in fear.'

Nagato

Nagato sighed as he looked at the messenger who said, "we need to do one final test for the leaf before they fight Madara."

Nagato said, "I shell go and test the young Uzumaki mentally and physically by attacking the leaf."

The messenger said, "And afterwards you will use that Jutsu right."

Nagato nodded as the messenger said, "This might be the last time I see you so goodbye."

Nagato smiled as messenger left reactivating her eyes to ensure she wasn't being followed as she headed towards the massive lake she stood on the edge as a tear rolled down her face.

She said, "Goodbye Master Jiraiya sorry but it has to be. This is all for Lord Shinato's finel plan leading to the true leader's down fall."

She then proceeded to leave the rain village heading towards the land of fire to meet up with Raven and the lightning wolf

Narut

Naruto's attack Hit Kakazu sending him crashing through the forest before exploding in a tall tower of flames with a sphere at the bottom. The forest around the attack was alight Hinata smiled using a water dragon to put out the flames the attack vanished leaving Kakazu dead one arm had been burnt of completely along with one leg massive burn marks were all around his body. The two leaf squads arrived at the area to see what Naruto's Jutsu had done.

Kushina asked, "What was that?"

Naruto smiled and answered, "It was my inferno release Rassen Shiriken."

Itachi smiled and said, "absolutely amazing, the attack if it hit my Sasanoo would of surly destroyed it and done a lot more damage."

Kakashi said, "Good work Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the complement and asked, "Kakashi I was woundering if you could teach me how to use Lightning Jutsu Shinato says I need it. To make the Infurno release more powerful and more controlled I mean it could of lit the entire forest alight and the lightning would hold it in better?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded as Shikamaru said, "both of them Killed Asuma and you sorted them. Thank you Naruto now Asuma can rest in piece."

Mira shouted, "I liked Smoky he was good to chat to…. How's Kurini?"

Shikamaru answered, "She is ok for now we should probably head back to the leaf village and tell Tsunade."

Itachi walked over to Kakazu and sealed his body in a scroll. And walked away from the burnt crater. He then proceded along with the groups back towards the leaf village.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

Shinato smiled as he along with his friends sat in a room he said, "Well things are heating up now."

Hizashi asked, "What kind of Jutsu did Hinata learn?"

Shinato smiled and answered0, "All I can say is think of the sands new Kazakage."

Kisara hinted out, "Gaara he nearly died but Chiyo saved him."

Shinato smiled and nodded as he moved over to his wife and kissed her.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Revenge should be for losers.

Itachi

Naruto and Kakashi entered the leaf village with their two groups to see Sakura run up to the groups. Sakura smiled as she stopped.

Sakura said, "Naruto Tsunade wants to see you in the Hokage office right away Orochimaru is dead so we can go after Sasuke."

Naruto smiled and nodded as the group dashed towards the office. They went up the Hokage mansion the entire group went into Tsunade's office to see her drinking Sake. Itachi smiled as he activated his Sharingan. He placed a genjutsu on the entire room. Then moved over and grabbed Tsunade's Sake bottle he walked over to the small office sink and tiped it out he thenn proceded to place water in bottle with soap. He moved back and placed the bottle down. Then releasing the Jutsu he smiled.

Tsunade said, "Good your all here…. We have a confurmed reports that Orochimaru one of the legendary Sanin have died by Sasuke's hand…. We also have a report on Danzo's location and estimate it should be at least a week before he arrives and Danzo hasn't shown any signs of moving so you all have three days to relax or train…. Then I will assign a special team to go after him."

Sakura was about to protest when Itachi interrupted and explained, "The reason we are waiting this long is because we don't want a full out fight where both of them can slip away so we will be waiting for them to engage first if everything is planed and done correctly Sasuke will kill the Missing Ninja Danzo we move in take Sasuke and the dead Danzo away…. Right lord Hokage?"

Tsunade smiled and answered, "I couldn't of said it better myself so all of you get some rest, training whatever you can for the next three days then come back here."

Hinata smiled and asked, "I am going to train with Neji what are you going to do Naruto?"

Naruto answered, "Going to learn how to use lightning chakra to profect my new jutsu."

Everyone left in their own thing leaving Itachi, Mira and Tsunade. In the office. Tsunade went over and took a zip from her Sake only to spit it out. She growled, "Who and how did it?"

Itachi answered, "I did it and you already punished me for it didn't you Tsunade?"

Tsunade calmed down as Mira saw Itachi deactivating his Sharingan smiling causing Mira to grin.

Mira said, "Naruto has created a new Jutsu that we believe another A rank along with Rassen Shiriken and other Jutsu."

Itachi stepped back pulling out a scroll he summoned Kakazu's dead body. Tsunade looked at the body. She proceeded to use her Medical Jutsu to take a closer look she sighed looked over the body to see that each and every body cell was torn apart all over the body. she stepped back.

Tsunade explained, "along with the burns he has received he has taken damage on a cellular level his body cells has been torn I guess with the lightning added to the attack it controls the attack focusing it so it is safer."

Mira asked, "So what are we going to do about it?"

Tsunade sighed and answered, "for now it is a forbidden Jutsu even though it doesn't hurt him though but the damage around the attack is to much."

Itachi nodded and said, "I will pass that onto Naruto…. He will have to practice shooting it into a lake for now."

Tsunade nodded as Itachi resealed the body into the scroll and set it alight with Ameratsu. The two then left the office smiling.

Naruto

Naruto Yamato and Kakashi arrived at training ground seven to see a massive river next to the clearing.

Naruto asked, "Yamato can you make the river bigger and so I can send the Jutsu into it?"

Yamoto nodded as he made a few hand signs making the river bigger. Kakashi smiled pulling a piece of paper out and handed it to Naruto.

Kakashi Ordered, "put Chakra into it to start with."

**Shinato explained, "wait… focus on my chakra only mine alone not fluffy and not your own but mine and you should get the lightning release from it followed by the other two.:**

Naruto nodded as he held the paper he focused chakra into it as the paper sparked with electricity spinning around it. Naruto smiled as the paper was suddenly cut into pieces and burst into flames. Naruto looked at Kakashi's amazed face.

Kakashi asked, "Amazing anything else you learnt?"

Naruto smiled and answered, "I can use wind to boost my speed up very high but nowhere near as fast as the fourth I can also use it to strengthen my chakra armour."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Amazing…. Well lets get to training…. Ok the first step I guess is learning how to mold Lightning chakra around a Kunai and throwing it at a tree while still holding the lighning."

Naruto nodded and pulled out a Kunai he proceeded to make over two hundred clones each holding a Kunai and slowly they all started the training.

Hinata 

Hinata smiled as she and Neji walked into the Hyuga Dojo the two looked at each other and stood ready to spar.

Neji asked, "Hinata so you want me to strike you with my an attack that closes the most chakra points possible. Right?"

Hinata nodded as Neji activated his Byakugan and charged towards her Hinata smiled as Neji sent his fist towards her stomach he proceeded to make several strikes to her chest spreading around as Hinata just stood there. Neji jumped back and noticed Hinata was standing just like she was before.

Neji asked, "How? I checked it was you a hundred percent same chakra and if it was a clone of any sort it would of vanished?"

Hinata smiled and explained, "I used a wood Jutsu to surround me like how Gaara's sand but I have added about two layers to it while in the middle is solid earth like steel and I made it like he has with his sand."

Neji stuttered, "am…. Amazing… truly amazing."

Suddenly an elder walked in and Jeered venomusly, "but still weak in the eyes of Hyuga we don't use tricks like that to fight…. And that is why you will be a failure and will never be a clam head."

Neji shouted, "it was great it means that she will become truly strong."

The elder spat, "Silence you filthy branch member enjoy her while she is here soon very soon it will not be anymore… actually I will punish you even though that old fool told us all not to."

The elder was about to make the hand signs when he jumped back dodging Hinata's strike. Thinking he was safe he went back to the seal only to be kicked to the side by Hinata's foot to his head. The elder staggered up with a bleeding ear.

The elder charged towards Hinata in anger and struck her in the face for nothing to happen Hinata smiled and slammed her palm into his gut causing him to spit up blood as Hiashi entered he smiled quickly before hiding it as the elder looked at him.

The elder said, "Your weakling of a daughter attacked me Hiashi I want you to punish her."

Hiashi nodded and said, "Lord Tabitha I watched the entire thing and I saw your mouth move what you were saying she will not be punished but you will be for breaking the rules I set and you know what it means."

Tabitha spluttered, "Sorry… lord… Hiashi… sorry Hinata and Neji."

Tabitha left the dojo after he was gone Hiashi smiled and teased, "Hinata you have been hanging around Mira way to much."

Neji asked, "Why is that?"

Hiashi answered, "Years ago when she was three the elders tried to place the cage bird seal on her of course Shinato stopped them straight away and threatened to kill them if they kept going on about it… Shinato taught Mira a lot and for two years they didn't bother the two about it then when she was five. Four elders kidnapped her and tried to put the seal on her.

Only for a new seal to activate summoning Shinato himself it was thanks to Minato he can't use the jutsu so they were about to seal Mira when Shinato arrived he broke there arms completely before ripping them off while Mira was in a genjutsu so she couldn't see it.

From that day any Hyuga elder that goes near her would be scared shitless if Shinato turned up and started to beat them again. Now days if Mira sees a main family trying to miss use the seal she breaks their hands so they can't use their clan ability at all. And the best part is all the medical staff at the hospital know not to heal them."

Neji laughed along with Hinata as Hiashi continued, "Hanna was much nicer until one foolish elder used it on Holly when she was five months pregnant with you Neji she made it a public display every elder watched as she used a massive rock to crushing his arms…. … she slowly did it and it took four hours to crush his arms and shoulders."

Both Hinata and Neji cringed at the very thought of this Hinata said, "from that day the seal was not to be used on women who were pregnant. And just to be safe women don't get the seal used on them anymore even though Hanna is… well… so a lot has changed for the better thanks to Shinato and his friends."

Neji agreed and said, "And it's up to us to finish it

Hiashi smiled and nodded.

Sasuke

Sasuke let another Root member drop to the forest floor dead

Karin asked, "we can come with you?"

Sasuke ordered, 'No stay here keep the Root members away."

Sasuke walked into the fort down the corridors until he came to a massive room sitting at one end of it was Danzo

Danzo said, "Welcome Sasuke thank you for coming to your death."

Sasuke venomously spat, "keep thinking that while I kill you."

Danzo jeered, "Foolish thinking boy."

Sasuke moved he was now behind Danzo with his sword sticking through Danzo and the stone chair. Danzo appeared now in front of Sasuke there was no wound. Danzo smiled as Sasuke jumped back to avoid Danzo swinging a Kunai.

Sasuke asked, "But how I struck you in the heart there was no genjutsu or substitution I hit you how?"

Danzo smiled again as Sasuke moved his hand sending a lightning Kuninai next to Danzo's head missing by an inch Danzo retaliated by sending a fireball towards Sasuke who dodged the attack and closed in on Danzo.

Sasuke said, "striking lightning snake."

The two lightning snakes dashed towards Danzo slamming right through his chest causing Sasuke to smirk suddenly from behind Danzo appeared and kicked him into the broken stone chair.

Danzo taunted, "Your still weak where is your nine tail fox friend to save you."

Sasuke moved behind Danzo and was about to impale him with a Kunai when he jumped out of the way. And smiled as he looked at Sasuke's confused face.

Sasuke asked, "I killed you twice how can this be?"

Danzo explained, "The jutsu I am using is Izangi if that's all you have then I will be killing you now."

Danzo said, "Wind bomb."

Sasuke said, "Fire ball jutsu."

Both ninja finished the Jutsu sending it colliding towards each other erupting in a massive explosion destroying the fortress the two ninja emerged from the smoke and rubble un harmed. Danzo stood on the roof of what was left of the foot as Sasuke was still on the bottom level. Sasuke proceeded to send a barrage of fire balls towards Danzo who easily dodged them all. Sasuke grinned as the fire balls hit the clouds above. Danzo looked down at Sasuke again.

Danzo spat out, "You destroyed two eyes so I shall be taking your eyes as a replacement."

Sasuke asked, "What are you talking about?"

Danzo unwrapped his arm to show seven Sharingan. Sasuke jumped up with his sword but Danzo dodged the attacks while Sasuke moved out of the way from Danzo's kick he jumped higher onto a pillar.

Sasuke thought, "I guess I will have to use the final attack."

Danzo Jeered, "Give it up boy you will die then I will become strong enough to fight Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke asked, "Madara he helped you in the attack right."

Danzo answered, "Yes he did but he is a shadow of his former self."

Sasuke roared, "lightning style Kirin."

From the clouds above a massive lightning dragon came from above striking Danzo five times giving him five different deadly wounds before he was engulfed in lightning. Slowly the smoke cleared

Danzo taunted once again, "Is that all boy."

Sasuke stuttered, "But... how?."

Suddenly pain streamed through his body the curse seal erupted showing five white giant snakes. Out from one of the snakes mouths Orochimaru stood tall.

Danzo thought, "Orochimaru I guess I will have to use his eye."

Danzo removed the bandage to reveal Shisui's eye. Then proceeded to making a jutsu.

Danzo said, "Wind blade slice."

Danzo managed to destroy four of the five snakes. Suddenly from Sasuke Golden light engulfed Sasuke pushing Orochimaru out completely the light swallowed Orochimaru up and burst into golden flames hitting Danzo. Who used Izangi to save himself only to realize the flames had hit him again as they danced around the fortress. Danzo used the Jutsu again and again each time the flames found him. Danzo died having run out of eyes as the flames consumed him burning him along with Orochimaru to ashes. Sasuke collapsed on the ground out of chakra he passed out.

Madara arrived with Zetsu.

Zetsu said, "I recorded the entire battle it seems Itachi had something in place to protect Sasuke from the both of them."

Madara thought, "Itachi you let Sasuke be captured to take out both of them best to watch them carefully from now on."

Zetsu warned, "Leaf ninja will be here shortly shell we leave now."

Madara ordered, "Find Sasuke's allies and lead them to our base near here I wish to talk to Sasuke."

A few hours passed Sasuke woke up he saw Madara suddenly black flames swallowed the man in the mask who vanished then returned with a burnt patches of clothing.

Sasuke asked, "Who are you?"

Madara answered, "... my Name is Madara Uchiha and it seems your brother didn't want me and him to meet."

Sasuke roared, "You destroyed my clan."

Madara spoke calmly, "Sit down you might injure yourself more I just want to talk."

Sasuke snared, "I don't care."

Madara growled, "Fine just listen to my side of the story."

Sasuke looked away.

Madara started to explain, "It started when I left the village after my defeat. After a few years the leaf thought other Uchiha were going to do the same so they restricted their clan movements and rights moving them off to a smaller area of the village. When the nine tails arrived which was a random accordance everyone blamed it on the Uchiha for some reaso ."

Sasuke interrupted, "Itachi told me you set the demon loose."

Madara ignoring Sasuke's interruption continued , "After the fox was sealed away the leaf tried to figure a way to stop the Uchiha clan coup-de-at the Saratobi with the help of Minato moved Itachi as Hokage to calm everyone down. Then the elders along with Itachi Ordered Danzo to wipe out the Uchiha clan they recruited me to remove suspicion from them to me."

Madara realized Sasuke was now taking it all in and vanished/

Sasuke asked, "Brother... Why?"

Naruto

Naruto arrived at Root fortress to see Golden flames slowly burning out the other members of the team arrived

Itachi thought, "The seal it worked."

Naruto asked, "What happened?"

Itachi smiled and explained, "The seal was to stop Orochimaru taking control of Sasuke that was the first layer. The second layer of the seal was to remove Orochimaru completely from Sasuke. The third Layer of the seal would be Pure Ameratsu creating the golden colour no matter how strong Danzo was he wouldn't be able to survive."

The fourth and final layer of the seal was to act if Sasuke met with Madara and Use normal Ameratsu on him and give Sasuke the second stage of the Sharingan."

Minato smiled and said, "Good work Itachi we but since we don't have any leads on Sasuke at the moment I guess the mission is over."

The leaf ninja headed back to their home. Three days later the ninja arrived home only to be summoned by Tsunade around the Hokage mansion were a bunch of toads. Naruto and Minato rushed in.

Naruto asked, "Tsunade why are all these toads here?"

Minato asked, "What's going on?"

Naruto asked, "Who is the geezer frog?"

Minato shouted, "Show some respect its the honoured Sage frog master."

Fukasaku explained, "I am sorry to say that Jiraiya boy is dead."

Everyone went quite the room filled with silence.

Naruto asked, "What...?"

Fukasaku answered, "Jiraiya was fighting the leader of the Akauski and he was killed in battle he left a special message with me to pass on to you. The real one is not among them."

Minato asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto shouted, "If you had gone he would still be alive!"

Naruto stormed out after pointing at Tsunade.

Minato said, "Naruto."

Fukasaku said, "Pain is the leader he is rumoured to be coming after Naruto I could teach him sage mode so he has a chance."

A few hours passed silence filled the office. Naruto came back in.

Naruto roared, "Tsunade I am going after Pain!"

Fukasaku said, "At the current level you are at now your powerless against him. Come with me and I can teach you Sage mode."

Naruto said, "If it means beating the Akauski leader then fine lets go."

Naruto and Fukasaku left to learn sage mode.

Raven

Raven smiled as she stood in the room with white fang and bird she said, "Bug man has sent the message Minato will be coming here in a few days while Mira will meet up with bird on the border of the leaf."

Bird asked, "So Nagato is going at them and your taking evening the playing field for both of them? I guess this is to do with their training."

Raven answered, "Yes our master was sure that with those two out of the way Pain and Naruto will come together and make their own path towards the future..."

The white fang asked, "Don't you think its going over the top attacking the village though..."

Bird smiled and answered, "I am not going to explain it... sorry but you will just have to wait and see."

The white fang sighed as Bird left the room heading towards her location.

Konan said, "Master Jiraiya is now dead."

Nagato responded, "We should morn him quickly."

.Madara arrived.

Madara ordered, "Nagato I want you to capture the leaf village nine tail demon. Don't fail me."

Konan retorted, "Don't doubt Nagato he has never lost a single battle."

Madara explained, "He has managed to take down Deidra and Kakazu and his friends have managed to take down Sasori and Hidan."

Madara vanished.

Konan ordered, "lets head out Nagato."

The two started to move six bodies followed them heading towards the leaf village.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Also do you think I should bring Jiraiya back in later chapters please let me know if you think I should or shouldn't and why you have till the next chapter


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Assault on the leaf

Minato

Minato and Mira shot through the gate they had received word of an old Shinato base Mira shot off towards the one on the border of the land of fire while Minato had to go right though the land of wind to the other side to meet the agents there. The two made quick work through the forest and left each other as Minato moved forwards.

Konan

Nagato and Konan both looked at their familiar messenger

She said, "The two are out of the way."

The messenger then left the two as they neared the leaf .

Nagato ordered, "ok this is the plan..."

All six bodies nodded and moved out, along with Konan.

The six paths stopped in a small clearing as Konan smiled and said, "Preta path and Nakura path throw Animal path high into the air through the barrier."

The two nodded and threw Animal path into the air towards the leaf once she was through the barrier she summoned all the other paths along with Konan the seven split into two groups one group attacked the village viciously while the other searched for Naruto.

Deva path

Deva path moved through several houses before blowing them apart to find a leaf Chunin.

Deva asked, "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

The Chunin answered, "I don't know."

Deva path tilted his head before impaling him in the shoulder with a chakra rod. Suddenly Iruka arrived moving the wounded Chunin out of the way from Deva's next attack. Only for another man to jump forwards ready to attack but was kicked away by Kakashi.

Kakashi ordered, "Get him out of here."

Suddenly the other man repapered, striking Kakashi through the stomach only for it to be a clone, two lightning wolves charged towards the two attackers only to be repelled my Deva path.

Deva smiled and asked, "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Kakashi retorted, "Sorry but that's a silly question." As two Akimichi clan members arrived.

Human path

Human and Animal path land on a few buildings when Animal path smiles summoning two giant Rhinos only for the Rhinos to be destroyed by a man and a massive blade next to him stood a slightly older Haku.

Haku said, "Zabuza it seems we found them."

Zabuza swung his sword and charged at Animal path as she summoned two dogs only for Zabuza to move his blade cutting through them. Human path charged towards Zabuza only to be stopped by an ice mirror he jumped back only to find his back to another mirror. The path looked around realizing he was encased in an ice mirror dome. Haku smiled as she retied her throwing needles she threw a barrage of needles only for the attack to miss The Human path moved and managed to grab Haku by the arm he ripped her soul out smiling he looked around the dome was still up he tried to punch through it but nothing worked he was trapped.

Zabuza

Zabuza sliced through three more summoned creatures only for Animal path to jump back even further. Zabuza felt a cold breeze come from the ice dome as he shopped down another summoned dog when he was kicked in the side of the head by someone he was sent crashing into a wall. Slowly he staggered up to see three paths standing before him next to the Human path was Haku.

Zabuza staggered forwards pulling his sword out of the ground and charged forwards he managed to slice through Animal paths cloak only to be sent flying into another building by the Human path. Zabuza slowly arose again the three paths walked towards him. Zabuza made a few hand signs and sent a massive water dragon towards them only for it to be absorbed by one of the other paths. Zabuza proceeded to charge them when he was forced to jump out of the way as a massive snake shot out of the ground on top stood Anko, Shizune and Ricky the snake vanished as the three landed in front of Zabuza.

Anko jeered, "Awww the demon of the mist isn't as demonic right now."

Zabuza snarled, "Shut up woman!"

Anko laughed and teased, "That's the demon we all know and love."

Zabuza ignored her and picked up his sword. As Ricky sent two lightning spears at the three only for Preta path to absorb the chakra with ease, Anko smiled as Animal path summoned two dogs which Zabuza moved killing them as Anko moved towards Animal path forcing her to jump back. Human path jumped out of the way dodging several of Shizune's needles.

Konan

Konan smiled as she dodged another attack from Hiashi and Shibi, she then proceeded to the left dodging Shino's incoming attack. She moved towards Shino as the bug user was sent crashing into a building by a paper tornado while the other two were then flicked away by massive paper wings. Slowly paper started to climb up and swallow all three of the leaf ninja when it stopped.

Konan asked, "What why did it stop?"

Shikamaru yawned and answered, "Sorry but that was because of me you interrupted my nap with this whole attack... and I guess your after Naruto right... well to be honest just asking us is not going to work... so why don't you tell us a bit about the Akauski and we might be able to help."

The three other leaf ninja got up and surrounded Konan along with Shikamaru when Shikaku Naara arrived using his shadow to strengthen his son's shadow.

Shikaku yawned and said, "How troublesome but I guess we have to stop you... but my lazy son is right nobody is going to sell out a comrade."

Konan smiled and said, "That's good then but I don't feel like staying in the shadows."

Suddenly Konan erupted into paper creating a paper tornado throwing all five ninja back in the air Konan repapered with her paper wings smiling. She sent down a barrage of Paper Shiriken at the group only for Hiashi to block them all with his rotation jutsu. Shino and Shibi then proceeded to send a barrage of Kunai and bugs towards Konan who retaliated using paper and wind to flick them all back at the group who all dodged the attack.

Hiashi smiled and joked, "Just like old times right Shibi and Shikaku?"

Shibi retorted, "You mean when Shinato took all the fun out of it so in a way yes."

Shikaku said, "he is not here so we have to show Lord Shinato that we can keep the promise we made by protecting the village."

Konan smiled and sent another barrage of paper shiriken towards the group again blocked by Hiashi suddenly from behind Konan a jet of water hit her knocking her out of the sky. Shikamaru and Shikaku both moved in using shadow possession jutsu. While Shibi and Shino created a bug casing around Konan which started to feed on her chakra.

Ko asked, "Lord Hiashi are you ok sir."

Hiashi grinned and answered, "I am fine and since you joined the group I told you not to call me sir or lord anymore."

Deva path

Deva path smiled as Asura path sent a long range attack only to see Kakashi stop it with his Sharingan finally killing him as Nakura path arrives and finishes healing Asura when four more leaf ninja arrive.

Guy warned, "Tenten, Lee and Neji don't let your guard down for a second they are the ones who killed Jiraiya and are after Naruto."

Tenten smiled and said, "As an apprentice for the Shinato guards I will not fail."

Lee shouted, "Let's show them the power of youth."

Tenten jumped back and then high into the air sending a barrage of giant Shiriken towards the three paths only for each of them to be stopped by Asura who fired a barrage of Kunai. Neji stood still as Guy and Lee dashed to the left and right both closing in on Deva path to be flicked away Neji charged forwards and struck Deva path before he was flicked back. Neji smiled his idea was right.

Neji shouted, "Five seconds that's how long it takes for him to use that almighty push of his."

Tenten smiled and said, "That should be easy enough for those two."

Tenten was forced to jump back as Asura tried to slice her with a sword she quickly summoned her spear pole and parried the next attack she then jumped away and unleashed another barrage of weapons again only to be blocked by Asura path who did the same.

Guy and Lee both stood up and charged towards Deva path again only to be flicked away Neji threw a Kunai at Deva path a second after the attack only for it to be stopped by Nakura path. Deva path smiled as he used almighty push again flicking the entire group into the rouble. Neji looked at where Deva path sent the attack to find him gone along with all his other paths.

Neji asked, "Where did they go?"

Guy shouted, "Dam it how un youthful."

Tsunade

Tsunade watched as the village was in terror due to the fighting when Choji arrived slightly panting he looked at the six Hokage.

Choji said, "Kakashi is down... the minimum time for Deva paths almighty push is five seconds."

Tsunade nodded and ordered, "Choji go help Sakura and the other medics over at the hospital and protect them."

Choji nodded and vanished as Deva path arrived and said, "Hello Lady Tsunade... last of the Sanin."

Tsunade roared, "You! Jiriaya trained you and you do this to him and his home."

Deva smiled and laughed, "Yes it is very ironic isn't it Lady Tsunade now tell me where Naruto is and I will be on my way."

Tsunade laughed and snapped back, "Sorry that's a silly question."

Deva path jeered, "Ha that's the same silly line the copy ninja used before I killed him that is."

Tsunade thought, "That's where the information came from... dam I don't have much chakra my slugs are all around the village healing as many as they can."

Human path

Human path smiled as he grabbed Shizune by the head he ripped her soul out to discover the location of Naruto

Human path shouted, "I know where he is let's go!"

Animal and Preta path both nodded and the three vanished leaving there fighters mystified.

Hiashi

Konan smiled as she freed herself from the trap she was in vanishing from the area completely.

Shibi asked, "Hiashi how did she get out?"

Hiashi sighed and answered, "It was a clone and I can't find her which mean she is long gone."

Konan

Konan smiled as she appeared out side of the leaf village she pulled out a scroll and waited for the signal.

Deva path

Deva path smiled as Tsunade shouted, "We will not let you terrorist take whatever you want and whenever you can."

Suddenly all the other paths arrived next to Deva path causing Tsunade to stop when Itachi and Kushina arrived.

Kushina asked, "Tsunade sensei are you ok?"

Tsunade nodded as Itachi ordered, "Go help more villages Tsunade we will take care of these ninja."

Tsunade took the chakra pill Itachi offered her and stepped back to watch leaving the two to deal with all six paths. Itachi smiled as he looked at all the paths he studied how they stood three up front while two were strait down the middle.

Animal path summoned two giant Rhino's and sent them towards Itachi and Kushina only for Kushina to use her chakra chains to crush the Rhino's as Itachi sent a massive fire ball to Preta path to block the attack completely. Kushina moved forwards weaving a few hand signs she trapped Animal path in Chakra chains Fire suddenly spread up the chains. While Itachi sent another fire ball towards Preta path forcing it to block the attack. As Animal path is fried by Kushina's attack.

Kushina sent the body flying back as Asura path sent a barrage of poison needles she jumped out of the way only to to block Human path's kick. She spun around and sent Human path crashing away. Only for Deva path to close in on Kushina sending her crashing into a wall Asura path moved sending hudreds of bomb balls towards her Itachi rushed over and stood between the two he activated Sasanoo blocking the attack completely Preta path charged towards Itachi only to be cut in half by Itachi's sword both halves were sent crashing away.

Nakura path moved to the two fallen paths and revived them with ease. The two paths charged towards Itachi and Kushina

Kushina Shouted, "Itachi the two we took down are back…. It seems one of them can revive the other."

Itachi grinned and retorted, "Lets see how well they can revive them."

Itachi looked at Animal path who was mare seconds from summoning when he used Ameratsu on Animal path he moved it around forcing Preta path to absorb the flames before he could get to Animal path. Itachi cancelled the jutsu to see all was left of Animal path was her arm and leg. Causing Itachi to grin as he watched Asura path and his burnt hands. Deva path moved in on them and sent Itachi and Kushina crashing away creating a massive stream of smoke.

The smoke cleared as Itachi and Kushina both staggered up. To see all six paths stood tall.

Itachi thought, "Dam it and I am out of chakra and Kushina looks like she is out of it as well I guess I have one more attack left it has to work."

Deva path shouted, "I grow tired of this time to end this…."

The other five paths vanished as Deva path arose high into the air.

Itachi asked, "What is he going to do?"

Deva path shouted, "Know pain feel pain Almighty push."

Suddenly the entire village was blown into every direction possible dust swallowed the village whole.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

**Please review**

Shinato smiled as he looked at Kakashi

Kakashi asked, "Lord Shinato what is this place?"

Shinato smiled and answered, "The land of the dead."

Kakashi nodded and asked, "Do you know where Rin and my father are?"

Shinato answered, "No I haven't found them…"

Kakashi sighed as Shinato thought, "I hope you direct your anger at me when you find them…."

Ohh another Hint if you have a theory or figured it out PM me please don't spoil it by putting it as a review.


	44. Chapter 44

Naruto chapter 44: Naruto VS the six paths

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi

Itachi staggered as he released Sasasnoo protecting himself along with Tsunade and Kushina. Itachi suddenly collapsed weak from using up all his charka only for Kushina to catch him and help him stand.

Itachi Growled, "Dam it I wasn't fast enough to spread it around more."

Tsunade retorted, "If you did you would of killed yourself and the jutsu would of just crumbled away anyway sorry to say Itachi."

Itachi ordered, "Both of you get back I am going to activate a special seal Shinato showed me."

The two female ninja stood away as Itachi weaved a lot hand signs and shouted, "Release."

Itachi felt his body fill with chakra he felt ready to fight.

Kushina and Tsunade both asked, "What was that?"

Itachi smiled as chakra over flowed in him and explained, "It was a seal on half of my chakra so it trains me to create more chakra and over the last three years I have only been at 25% of my original strength the rest is in here…. Now I am going to see who is stronger my dojutsu or his."

Kushina gasped and yelled, "Shinato told me about that and it will kill you if you don't reseal it soon."

Tsunade retorted, "Itachi is dying… he has a rare disease that is why he is scared about baby making that kind of stuff because he doesn't want anyone else to bare it… sorry Itachi but I had to tell her otherwise….."

Itachi nodded interrupting her. "It will kill me and can't be resealed…. Hand me one of your slugs Tsunade and get out of here."

With that the Uchiha vanished appearing in front of the six paths ready to fight.

Asura path charged towards Itachi extending his arm into a massive sword ready to slash at him when Itachi moved in closer kicking the path away as the path doubled back his shoes sent out hundreds of needles only for Itachi to deflect and dodge all of them. The path stood up and sent both fists towards Itachi who dodged only to be forced to use substitution jutsu to avoid the blast once the smoke cleared he saw the Asura path with both hands grinning.

Itachi then looked at the other paths to notice four there he quickly turned around to see Human path about to grab him when he quickly activated Ameratsu setting the path alight killing him. He released the jutsu to see Asura path had sent yet another barrage of throwing needles towards Itachi easily dodged them all.

Itachi thought, "They see the same vision…. Asura path weapons…. Human paths ability to rip out souls… animal path summoning Preta path Chakra absorption…. Nakura path reviving other paths…. Deva path manipulation of space around him, able to push and pull things with a five second minimal time before he can use it again."

Itachi smiled as he sent two fire balls at the group only for Preta path to absorb them with ease. Asura path tried attacking again with his arm sword only this time Itachi quickly lit it on fire with Ameratsu he then released the Jutsu before the flames could touch him. Only to be forced back by Animal paths Rhino's he weaved a few hand signs and set them alight with two fire balls. Itachi then looked at Animal path and activated Ameratsu once again only for Preta path to grab onto Animal path saving her just in time.

Itachi nodded as he realized that Preta path can absorb Ameratsu he quickly activated Suasanoo and sent the sword crashing down trying to catch both paths in the attack only for Preta path to jump out of the way letting the sword destroy Animal path. Itachi started to cough blood he realized he had used half of his chakra already Itachi quickly looked at Nakura path and cast Tiskumori on him trapping him in a genjutsu only for it to be broken a few seconds later causing Itachi to cough up more blood.

Itachi thought, "all of their chakra it keeps flicking changing chakra flow ruining Genjutsu…. Dam it."

Itachi realized Nakura path had now revived all the paths he had previously destroyed. Itachi then jumped back hoping to get some distance as he activated a infinite Ameratsu the black flames engulfed nearly all the paths only for Preta path to brake it and save Deva path. While Nakura path managed to avoid it completely as he opened the gates of hell again restoring all the other paths. Itachi Suasanoo vanished he was now out of chakra as a small cloud of smoke appeared to the far left of him. Asura path charged towards him with the intent to kill when a figure emerged out of the smoke killing the Asura path with a rasengon. Itachi collapsed on the ground dead his body had finally given up on him causing him to die.

Naruto created two shadow clones and the two carried Itachi out of the crater over to Tsunade. And come back the two clones handed Naruto one of Tsunade's slugs to Naruto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto turned around looking at all the paths he shouted, "You hurt my friends! My family and Destroy my home… I will kill you!"

Deva path mocked, "Like how you leaf ninja attack my home friends and family see this is the cycle of revenge and hatred that consumes us all Nine tails boy… now come with us and together we can break the circle of hatred."

Naruto retorted, "I will destroy you believe it!"

Animal path quickly summoned two Rhino's only for Naruto to destroy them with a rassen Shiriken that consumed the both of them. Naruto dashed towards Animal path pulling out a Kunai and placing wind chakra into it managed to decapitate Animal path.

Deva thought, "He moves extremely fast I doubt even a Sharingan would be able to keep up... nearly as fast as the yellow flash."

The other paths looked on at Naruto as he created a red Rassen shiriken with a thin but strong blue ring around it causing it to crackle he threw the attack towards Human and Deva path only for Preta to start absorbing the jutsu when Naruto released another wave of chakra causing it to explode destroying Preta path along with creating a massive plume of smoke several chakra ropes shot out heading towards Naruto only to be stopped as Naruto blocked them with Rasengon. Naruto quickly moved forwards revealing that it was only clones that blocked the attack as the real Naruto impaled Human path with a Rasengon.

Suddenly Naruto was flicked into the top of the crater wall by Deva path. Naruto staggered up out of the rubble he had been blasted into to see five paths standing.

Kushina shouted, "You have to destroy the body completely otherwise they will just heal!"

Naruto nodded as he dropped a few smoke bombs he created a few clones followed by Two Rassen Shiriken he threw the attack towards the paths only for Preta path to stand in the way of the attack only to find it was a clone tackling him out of the way as the second Rasengon Shiriken came at Deva path who easily destroyed it with Almighty push. Suddenly Nakura path was hit on both Shoulders by Naruto with a Rasseron killing him completely.

Deva path thought, "I see he used the smoke and the two attacks to distract me from there real attack at Nakura now I can't bring them back this should be good."

Naruto stood up from defeating Nakura path to realize Sage mode had ran out Deva path moved in trying to impale Naruto with a chakra rod forcing Naruto to dodge and jump away. Naruto continued to back away while he made a few quick hand signs suddenly he was surrounded by a dome of Chakra Deva path jumped back as Human path charged forwards to incapacitate Naruto who made a new set of hand signs. Naruto looked up to see Human path touch the dome to suddenly burst into flames lighting blowing his body to pieces.

Naruto shouted, "Release."

Naruto felt he was back in Sage mode and released the dome now he only had four paths to deal with. Animal path quickly summoned two Rhinos towards Naruto only for him to move towards them slicing through them with two giant Rasengon he dashed towards Animal path who immediately blocked in front of her expecting the same attack as before as she felt a rasengon to the back of her heads the attack expanded to show it was a giant rasengon completely blowing her head off completely. Asura attacked the Naruto who had killed Animal path only to find it was a shadow clone.

Deva path thought, "I see when he attacked the Rhino's he hid himself in the rubble of the attacks while he sent his clone in to kill Animal path realizing she was as in the open as it seemed."

Deva path lifted his hand pulling Naruto in allowing Preta path grabbing him from behind and started to drain his chakra causing him to lose his sage mode.

Deva path said, "I will admit you have gotten further than anyone else has ever gotten Nine tails boy… but don't worry I will not be killing you my precious Jinjuriki."

Naruto thought, "Shit I need sage chakra…. Wait in order to gather it I need to be completely still and now is the chance."

Naruto calmed down and started to pull in Sage chakra suddenly Preta path started to change into a stone toad which Naruto moved his arms easily breaking out of. Naruto flipped back away now he only had to deal with Deva path. Only to be pulled back in and pinned to the ground by Deva path as he impaled Naruto's hands with a chakra rod he placed a few more rods in Naruto's body.

Deva path said, "Don't worry I have missed your vitals…. Now it is time to tame you."

Naruto asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Deva path smiled stepping back and answered, "Even if I told you I doubt it would change anything but lets say I take the time to explain it to you. I ask what would happen?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mira

Mira rushed through the forest to realize the floor was now paper she quickly activated her special stealth Jutsu and vanished into the shadows she managed to find a massive paper tree she slowly slipped in to see Nagato and Konan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato

Minato arrived at the edge of the land of wind to find a desolate cave with two apple trees on each side of the entrance he walked into the cave and down to find he was in a massive room above him was a cliff edge a woman stood their wearing a mask.

Minato asked, "I was sent by a member of Shinato's order…. I also have some questions involving one of my students Rin… I have reason to believe she isn't dead but helping you can I please just see her…. Also don't you think Kakashi deserves to know."

The masked woman let a single tear roll down her face she wanted to say something

The woman recomposed herself and said, "Has he dated anyone else since?"

Minato answered, "No but he has gotten into Jiraiya's books…. Please take off your mask so I know who I am talking to."

The woman retorted, "So he is frozen in time and space…. Maybe I could…. No I can't I have sworn to Shinato that I wouldn't till the time was right."

Minato asked, "What do you mean?"

The woman smiled and said, "You should go back to your village sens… Lord Hokage I think there in trouble…"

Minato grinned realizing the slip up was in fact on purpose he quickly moved up next to the woman and asked, "Finish that word you stopped yourself from that's all I ask?"

The woman smiled and vanished grinning at her sensei and how he was still as sharp as she remembered. She watched as her sensei looked around the cave she made sure she wasn't seen.

Minato shouted, "Just answer this you helped Gaara and Zabuza didn't you?"

The woman grinned and threw three scroll towards Minato before moving to a different location.

Minato picked up the scroll opening as three more scrolls suddenly appeared.

Minato picked up the one that read Gaara and read, "I was passing through the sand village when I saw a red headed boy release the one tail using a small Genjutsu to calm him down along with my own kind Nature I calmed him down…. The next day I stood up to the fourth Kazakage threatening with the return of Lord Shinato a bluff that worked in my favour…. I trained Gaara how to use his sand he slowly met a woman Matsuri and the two reminded me of Kakashi how I wanted to see under that mask of his instead of kiss him through it something that has always played with me our leader who had received the orders from our bug man in the leaf told me I could stay and train them from the start which allowed me to get my act together after what I had helped orchestrate in the mist with Zabuza… they were right though they needed to be free from their blood mist title."

Minato then grabbed the scroll with Zabuza on it he read, " Shinato came to us on the day of the nine tails attack with the clear mission we have to go and stop the blood mist method of training… Shinato had found a boy who was more on edge Zabuza all we had to do was tip him over gently and he would make the elders reconsider their academy methods…. When we heard about Shinato's death I wanted to abandon the mission but Bug man and Lightning wolf helped me we completed the mission just as Shinato had planned…. A few years later Bug man gave us new orders from Shinato we were puzzled on how they had come around."

Minato thought, "Bug man could it be Shibi?... but I don't get the last part how could Shinato of passed on information if he was inside Naruto…. He stayed at the Aburame clan once maybe twice when he was two…. This is confusing."

Minato sighed and grabbed the last scroll with Kakashi's name on it and read, "Kakashi I miss you every day and I want to know what is behind your mask so badly…. I hope you can forgive me…. When the time is right…. I want to make love to you once more so much but I know if I do it could jeopardise the massive plan Bug man has been leading. I want you to know I forgave you for what happened with Obito I was sad and confused and Shinato asked me do something that was so important to the village he felt I was the only one he could trust to do it….. I used it as an excuses and not a day passes when I fell regret and guilt for doing this to you Kakashi when you have lost so much already…."

The woman shouted, "Feel free to show that one to him for me because its all true. Also please stop trying to figure all of it out he says it would ruin the fun." Causing Minato to laugh and vanish from the cave returning to the village.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hinata

Hinata rushed to the village gate to see a lot of rubble she quickly jumped through it to see a massive crater to see Naruto pinned to the ground she quickly dashed down weaving hand signs creating a massive water dragon forcing Deva path to jump back as it circled around Naruto and her changing into a massive water wall. Hinata arrived and freed Naruto from his position.

Hinata asked, "Naruto are you ok? Hand me your hands let me heal them."

Naruto smiled and answered, "Its ok Hinata thank you."

Deva path said, "Like little wolves attack the den and the entire pack returns to save it…."

Naruto quickly made a few hand signs and summoned forth another meditating clone which was quickly dispersed giving Naruto more sage chakra.

Deva path shouted, "Universal Pull." The path sent a small black ball out of his hand which started to pull the rubble together causing screams of terror around the village.

Naruto created two Inferno rassen Shirikens and sent them colliding into the center it hit the target causing everything to drop that was in its reaches. Hinata activated her Byakugan as the two looked at Deva path.

Naruto asked, "Deva path I wish to speak to your leader take me to him please?"

Deva path answered, "No."

Hinata sent four earth spikes towards Deva path who easily repealed them with Almighty push. Naruto charged forwards with a rasengon only to be sent crashing away.

Hinata asked, "When is the weak spot."

Naruto answered, "Five seconds after each attack of his."

Hinata nodded and asked, "We have to strike then…. Where is Minato?"

Naruto answered, "He went on a mission but I should be able to do it I just need a clear shot."

Hinata nodded knowing what to do she charged at Deva path ready to strike focusing chakra around her hands she closed in on Deva path when he used Almighty push, sending Hinata crashing away. Naruto dashed towards Deva path and impaled him with a rasengon sending him crashing away the two went over to the body.

Hinata Suggested, "we should pull out the rods."

Naruto nodded and pulled one rod out. He then impaled he realized where the real pain was.

Naruto smiled and said, " Hinata I am going to meet the real pain I would like to go alone."

Hinata nodded and respond, "ok."

Naruto smiled and dashed out of the crater and left the village closing in on Nagato's location after a while he stopped in a part of the forest he walked over to a tree realizing it was made out of paper. He peeled it open to see Nagato and Konan he froze at seeing Konan.

Naruto asked, "You…. Wait you helped us twice…. What are you doing here?"

Konan smiled and retorted, "I won't let you hurt Nagato."

Naruto smiled and said, "Relax I just wanted to talk."

Konan answered, "So why are you here?"

Naruto looked at Nagato and explained, "I want to hear your story Nagato."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mira

Mira smiled as she watched Naruto listen to Nagato's tail about his past and the pains she watched as Naruto had finely come to making an answer causing her to smile he was defiantly strong mind and body.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata smiled as Minato arrived next to her Kushina smiled as she stood up with Tsunade. The two looked around the village was slowly moving through finding any survivors.

Minato asked, "What happened?... who is under the body blanket?... and where is Naruto?"

Hinata looked at the fourth Hokage and answered, "the leader of the Akauski attacked and Itachi is under the blanket. Naruto is talking with the leader now about something he wanted answers."

Kushina smiled and shouted, "Minato I think we should let him figure it out on his own... Itachi right before he went against the six paths said he was dying from a rare disease... now I get why he was so shy about sex he didn't want to pass it to anyone... that's why Mira would change the subject or back Itachi up."

Tsunade asked, "That chakra pill Itachi gave to me... it was one of Shinato's old recipe ones wasn't it Kushina?"

Kushina nodded and answered, "He developed a few with Kisara."

Suddenly Hiashi arrived smiling he said, "Good your ok Hinata... Mira is with Naruto though she is hiding waiting to what happens."

Minato nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto looked at Konan and asked, "So why did you do all of this?"

Nagato smiled and said, "I think he passes don't you agree Konan?"

Konan nodded as Nagato started to make a few hand signs when Mira appeared causing him to stop what he was doing Mira walked over to Nagato and placed her hand on his machine and pumped chakra into Nagato she then walked over to Naruto.

Naruto asked, "What's going on?"

Mira grinned and whispered, "You will see."

A part of the paper tree opened up to allow Naruto and Mira to see the leaf village along with the bottom f the crater. Nagato finished the jutsu causing a statue to arise in the middle suddenly thousands of golden lights shot around the village. Suddenly Madara turned up as Mira pushed Naruto down. Madara lunged forwards killing Nagato taking his eyes Mira sent Black flames on Madara causing him to vanish.

Konan cried, "Nagato!"

Tears streamed down her face Mira walked over to her as a golden light hit the Nagato from outside, as Minato arrived. The machine surrounding Nagato was destroyed it was circling around his body healing his legs and it vanished. Nagato took a step forwards and hugged Konan.

Nagato whispered, "It's ok he was right."

Minato asked, "So Naruto did you find your answers?"

Naruto nodded and asked, "Hold if Nagato is alive does that mean Itachi is to."

Mira shouted, "You killed ITACHI!"

Minato smiled and said, "Wait if Nagato doesn't need the machine anymore or the rods then Itachi might not have the Disease anymore."

Mira stopped her anger and screamed, "Yay we can have..."

A piece of paper covered her mouth stopping the last word. From coming out.

Nagato said, "I guess we will be leaving the Akauski now... we should return to the rain."

Naruto asked, "Why not come to the leaf it will be fun all the Uzumaki together?"

Konan smiled and answered, "We are the leaders of the rain in a way so we can't at the moment the village is in capable hands for now."

Minato said, "Sorry to say but if you return Madara will probably kill you... so you will be safer in the leaf until we kill Madara."

Nagato asked, "Will they forgive us?"

Mira answered, "all they saw was six paths just loose the robes and you will be fine."

Both Nagato and Konan smiled as the paper tree vanished the five ninja walked back to the leaf village.

Minato asked, "in a few days I would like to ask you both some questions along with some others ok?"

The two rain ninja nodded as walked over another hill they saw a red bearded man making a camp fire.

Naruto shouted, "Roshi! How are you."

The man turned around smiling at the group he said, "I have been better."

Naruto asked, "So they didn't catch you either?"

Roshi shock his head and explained, "I was left for dead... I removed the four tails during the battle allowing it to be caught while I lived... I made a terrible mistake the pain of his sealing nearly killed me mentally I passed out... and when I awoke I was near your village in a campfire."

Roshi stood up and asked, "So can I join the leaf village please?"

Naruto answered, "Sure."

Minato grinned as Roshi joined the group as they closed in on the village.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: the cheering village

0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto along with Mira, Minato, Konan, Nagato and Roshi all arrived at the village gate to see everyone cheering the villagers surrounded showing there thanks causing Naruto to smile and blush lightly. Hinata ran over to Naruto and Hugged him pinning him to the ground smiling as tears of joy streamed down her face.

Tsunade Ordered, "OK that's enough everyone clear off."

Most of the villagers did this leaving Naruto and all his friends along with clan leaders there smiling the group looked around the ruined village now all they had was each other nobody had died.

Naruto asked, "So grandma Tsunade how do we fix the village?"

Roshi answered, "I might have an idea you know how I can use lava release if I had more chakra I could clear that entire crater."

Naruto grinned and asked, "Ok lets do it."

Tsunade roared, "Everyone Get out of the crater."

Mira smiled and cried, "Itachi good you're alive."

Kushina smiled and said, "And he is clean now so go have fun with him in the shadows Mira."

Itachi shock his head and snapped back, "At least I didn't do it on a mission while my son was close to drowning."

Kushina was about to say something when two little girls ran over to the group

Mito shouted, "Brother saved us Brother Saved us."

Lym was still quiet as she along with Mito were both hugged by Kushina.

Ricky shouted, "Lady Kushina sorry they got away when everyone started to celebrate no injuries."

Kushina smiled and said, "What do expect they are Uzumaki after all."

Everyone started to laugh while Roshi had finished preparations Naruto placed his hand on his back feeding chakra into him as Molten lava spewed out from the crater slowly filling it up completly everyone was amazed at the sight of the repairs soon the lava was now level with everything else,

Mira shouted, "Now its our turn eh Hinata!"

Hinata nodded as the two made three water dragons lift high into the sky then start sweeping over the magma making new earth. Causing steam to engulf the village after a while the steam vanished to allow the village to see most of the land back to normal.

Yamoto asked, "Mira Hinata do you two want to help me make a few buildings covering what was the crater?"

The two nodded as they weaved hand signs and cast the Jutsu thousands off wooden houses sprouted up some places were made for stores while others living arrangements. Kushina smiled holding both Mito and Lym managed to give Minato a massive kiss on the face causing him to blush.

Itachi said, "Do you know hard it will be to erase that Kushina... ahhhh I can't be bothered its your problem eh lord Hokage."

Minato grinned as he kissed His wife and daughter back while hugging Lym.

Kushina asked, "Hey Konan... who is the red head."

Konan smiled and said, "Besides you its Nagato."

Kushina realized and said, "wait a minute... You, you attacked the village saying you are god... I have a question for you if you see all that means you beat Jiraiya your the new super pervert."

Nagato watched everyone laugh as he shouted, "Wait no I would never such a thing like that!"

Itachi grinned and taunted, "But you said you see all."

Konan came to Nagato's defence and retorted, "No he isn't a pervert!"

Kushina grinned and teased, "Come on Konan I'm sure you want him to be one just for you right."

Konan stopped blushing red then she shouted, "SHUT UP!" causing everyone else to laugh at this.

Tsunade remembered and said, "I never got to ask Saratobi what he did all day with the crystal ball of his."

Mira jeered, "I thought we agreed to call his ultimate Pervert ball."

Everyone started to laugh as they cleared away.

Hinata kissed Naruto and whispered, "I am going to our clan estate quickly."

Naruto grinned and said, "Meet you on the head."

Hinata nodded and dashed off towards the Hyuga estate which had only taken a small amount of damage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata smiled as she dashed through to her father's office ignoring some of the elders as she went passed she opened the door to see Hiashi, Neji and Elder Tabitha.

Hinata said, "Hello Neji, Hiashi... Elder."

Tabitha growled, "Show me some respect..."

Before he finished the sentence Hiashi glared at him causing him to stop.

Hinata smiled and sat down next to her father she asked, "What is happening?"

Tabitha grinned and said, "You are nearly seventeen and that means you will be marrying of to a lord we the clan have selected."

Hinata felt anger stream in her she wanted to say something but Hiashi stopped her.

Hiashi asked, "What are you talking about Tabitha this meeting is about the clan not Hinata."

Tabitha shouted, "It needs to be done! You have wasted two much time so I have to do it now."

Hiashi sighed and said, "Hinata you will be marrying Na..."

Tabitha interrupted him and said, "His name wasn't in the betrothal list and we have already found our pick its a lord in the land of iron..."

Hinata roared, "I will be Marrying NARUTO NAMAZAKI UZUMAKI! Even the fourth agrees Naruto's father!"

Hinata stood up she thought about striking Tabitha Hyuga out right then and there but chose against it. She stormed out of the office ripping the door in half on her way out.

Neji asked, "Shell I go get her."

Hiashi glared daggers at Tabitha and asked, "What do you mean his name is not on the list the only way it would of come off is if the elders removed it..."

Hiashi turned to Neji and ordered, "Go get Ibiki then round up all the elders! NOW!"

Neji nodded and vanished.

Hinata moved away from the estate and climbed up onto the fourth Hokage's head tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she heard Naruto shouting her name she turned around to see Naruto running towards her.

Naruto asked, "Hinata why are you upset?"

Hinata smiled as Naruto hugged her she said, "The elders... they want me to marry off to some lord in the land of Iron... but I don't want to... I want you Naruto... because I love you with all my heart... I want to marry you some day."

Naruto held Hinata tighter and with one hand wiped off the tears on her face he then kissed her which she returned the kiss.

Naruto pulled away and growled, "I will just have to beat the desire out of him."

Hinata smiled as she lifted her hand caressing Naruto's cheek. Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata's hand.

Hinata said, "It could start a war."

Naruto grinned and proclaimed, "I will kill thousands of enemies just to see you happy Hinata. That's a promise."

Hinata asked, "I wish there was some other way... maybe we could..."

Naruto looked confused at what Hinata was trying to say causing Hinata to giggle Naruto then kissed her on the neck which Hinata returned doing the same, Suddenly Hiashi arrived trying to look away from what his daughter was doing but he couldn't help himself but smile.

Hiashi shouted, "HAY! Cut it out I have an idea that both of you might like,"

The two stopped Kissing and holding each other to look at Hiashi both of them stood up and blushed a crimsoned red matching each other.

Hiashi sighed and Suggested, "I have thought of a way around it... Naruto even though I don't like this situation but you're going to have to take Hinata's... Virginity and that forces you two together by clan laws... I wish there was another way but that's what I see to solve it at the moment."

Hinata asked, "What if I get pregnant?"

Naruto asked, "What's virginity?"

Hiashi blushed as the three heard a laugh from in the trees as Kakashi came out laughing at Naruto's question. While Hinata remained quiet.

Naruto asked, "I'm serious what is it?"

Hiashi said, "None of your business Naruto don't worry about it."

Kakashi grinned and suggested, "Ask Tsunade she will tell you."

Minato bobbed his head up he had been sitting on the second Hokage's head grinning apparently he had gotten a good laugh out of it as well as Kakashi.

Minato said, "Tsunade could kill you for it... looks like your in a tight spot Hinata... but Naruto is right and I will help protect you both... now tomorrow everyone meet at the Uzumaki estate we need to have a talk... Kakashi can I have word with you in private please."

Naruto asked, "Hay dad why is everyone meeting at the Uzumaki estate."

Minato sighed and answered, "Its time for your friends to know about the truth involving you and the nine tails because this have gone to far and they deserve to know right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and asked, "But what if they all hate me."

Hinata comforted Naruto, "They won't hate you. I made the right choice when I was five and never will look back, no matter what."

Naruto smiled and Kissed Hinata leaving the others to walk away.

Hinata asked, "What do you think about me getting pregnant on the off chance?"

Naruto sighed and answered, "at the moment with everything going on I think it would make things a lot harder."

Suddenly Mira shouted, "HIGH KIDS!" causing both of them to jump in shock which made Mira laugh.

Mira said, "I heard what tight spot your in... it reminds me of what Shinato did once..."

Hinata asked, "What happened?"

Mira smiled and explained, "The Uchiha elders wanted me to be married off to some lord in the land of lightning the lord was persistent but Shinato being my guardian who had a well feared name found out who it was after Mira... It was some lord who lived near a lake in the land of lightning... Shinato stormed over there and attacked him and by some miracle he survived... the lake grew a lot that day and the lord was stuck in the middle of the lake... it was at a time where the land of lightning knew who he was and knew it was better to just let it slip out of the books."

Naruto and Hinata both grinned at the story as Mira asked, "Guess what?"

Hinata asked, "What?"

Mira grinned and shouted, "Me and Itachi can now do all sorts of things together... better than make out tactics if you ask me."

The two Chunin sighed and walked away down the Hokage monument with Hinata behind them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato

Minato and Kakashi entered the small study in the Uzumaki estate and the two sat down. Minato pulled out a scroll with Kakashi's name on it and handed it to Kakashi. Who opened it and started to read it he then dropped the scroll and just stared at it then his Sensei.

Kakashi asked, "How?"

Minato sighed and answered, "Shinato he has something to do with it. I'm sorry Kakashi... She is alive and well it seems but she doesn't want to come back till the time is right."

Kakashi nodded still silent Minato said, "This is good it means you have another chance... she still loves you."

Kakashi spoke it was just a whisper, "I have to get going now."

Minato ordered, "No stay in the village she told me not to send anyone looking for her, she will come when the time is right... it seems to be his orders but what gets to me is how his orders got out in the first place. And why ask people to fake death for him?"

Kakashi said, "Ok I will stay in the village sensei I just wonder when she will show up that's."

Minato remembered and answered, "She said, something about the entire Madara plot when it finishes I hope she comes then."

Kakashi nodded and left the room.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato asked, "I wonder how the other ninja will take Naruto's secret?"

Kisara answered, "I hope there still be his friends afterwards."

Hizashi said, "I'm sure they will be."


	46. Chapter 46

Naruto chapter 46: the secrets out a friend's choice

Naruto

Naruto woke up next to Hinata he stroked her hair accidently waking her up the two were in the Uzumaki estate Hinata didn't want to stay at the Hyuga estate. She smiled looking at Naruto lifting her head of his chest and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Hinata whispered, "Good morning Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said, "Good morning Hinata... I think I might do something different from now on."

Hinata asked, "What do you mean? And why is that?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Its time from a change instead of this Orange and black uniform."

Hinata teased, "What are you going to wear the Chunin vest now."

Naruto smiled as he sat up and climbed out of bed he walked over to his wardrobe and walked inside, after a few moments Naruto came out wearing black pants and a blue T-shirt over the shirt he had placed his Chunin Jacket on. And over that was a white cape with Orange flames at the bottom on the back was Naruto's name.

Naruto asked, "What do you think?"

Hinata blushed as she answered, "It looks amazing."... wait let me activate my Byakugan... it looks even better Naruto."

Hinata thought, "Shit his muscles are so big and well tuned but yet he so soft and warm... shit is that how big it is..."

Hinata started to blush even harder which she reacted by hiding under the covers until it went away she lifted her head grinning.

Hinata said, "I think I will change my looks as well so it matches."

Suddenly the door burst open causing Hinata who was naked to duck under the cover. Mito and Lym froze looking at Naruto.

Lym asked, "Where is your normal Orange?"

Mito shouted, "That looks Cool Brother." Down the hall Kushina could be heard coming up.

Kushina shouted, "Both of you get down here they might not be dressed yet."

Mito shouted back, "Come look at Naruto and his new outfit mum it looks cool."

Kushina roared, "Come down here and let them get ready I will look at it later!"

Mito and Lym both hurried out of the room allowing Naruto to shut the door. Naruto grinned and used his chakra arms to pull the covers off to show a naked Hinata who screamed at the shock.

Naruto said, "Come on get ready."

Hinata thought," ha-ha Naruto I will get you back for that."

Naruto grinned as Hinata got dressed in her same old uniform and the two went down the stairs to see everyone they knew in the lounge.

Kushina grinned and said, "Mito you were right Naruto does look cool."

Minato jeered, "copy cat number three has entered the building."

Hiashi said, "Its a bit more stealthy than the orange and black."

Tsunade asked, "It looks good now can we all get to why we are here?"

Minato nodded as silence filled the room

Minato asked, "Son do you want to do the honours?"

Naruto nodded and explained, "The Akauski are after me they attacked the village hoping to find me... because I am the like Gaara In me I hold the nine tail fox that attacked the village sixteen years ago... I am sorry for lying to you all about it and hope we can all still be friends as we prepare for the up and coming events."

The silence was suddenly broken by Mira who said, "Naruto is Naruto not the nine tail fox every breath of his is protecting the village."

The room went back to silence which pissed Mira off and roared, "Everyone who is unsure get out before I throw you out." Most of the Chunin left leaving Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Shino and Hinata. Neji stayed still he looked at Naruto with a small grin.

Kakashi said, "Don't worry Naruto they will come around."

Kiba stood at the door looking at Naruto standing next to Hinata holding hands Naruto looked away to Hinata.

Kiba roared, "Get... lost... Demon! Fang over fang."

Kiba sprung towards Naruto damaging some of the living room only to be sent crashing out the door by Hinata

Kiba roared, "Neji how can you let your cousin date a demon."

Neji grew angry at this and charged towards Kiba activating his Byakugan he struck Kiba in the gut sending him crashing away. Tsuma walked out with Neji looking at her son she felt discuss for him at the moment.

Kiba staggered up and ordered, "Akamaru lets leave."

The dog barked then followed Kiba away.

Haku asked, "Do you want me to follow him?"

Minato answered, "Let him figure it out on his own... now lets move onto our second item what else is hidden in Naruto."

Mira interrupted saying, "Shinato Uzumaki was sealed inside Naruto as well to help him balance out the Nine tails it means Shinato adds as someone who can easily strengthen the seal with ease making it nearly impossible for the fox to get out."

Hinata whispered, "Naruto its ok were here for you."

Minato smiled and said, "Good now that's sorted let's celebrate Naruto's defeat of the six paths."

Everyone started to scatter around the estate while Naruto walked over to Neji and the others.

Naruto asked, "Are you all ok with it."

Neji answered, "I'm fine and I will help protect you both I get why Hinata understands the branch family better because she knows and loves you Naruto."

Tenten answered, "I am a part of the Shinato guard group so yep I still like you Naruto."

Shikamaru sighed and answered, "Its to troublesome to think otherwise Naruto your Naruto nothing else to it."

Ino smiled after Shikamaru and answered, "I knew ages ago... I wanted to talk to you about it but I was unsure I still want to be friends."

Lee shouted, "Let your flames of youth shine even through the dimmer of its tails Naruto."

Shino smiled and said, "Naruto... you're like me I hold bugs you hold... I still want to be friends."

Naruto grinned and retorted, "I don't know why I was worried."

Suddenly a new comer walked up to the group smiling he had pale white skin. Ino grinned looking at him.

Ino shouted, "Hi Sai!"

Sai smiled and said, "Hello Ino."

Ino grinned and said, "Guess what Hinata, Tenten... Sai is my boyfriend!"

Ino grinned and pulled the two female Ninja away leaving Naruto and the others to meet the new comers while Haku followed them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato

Minato smiled and asked, "Shibi has one of your clan members been doing anything odd lately?"

Shibi looked at Minato with a straight face and asked, "Why do you ask that?"

Minato answered, "Because I want to know how Shinato's messages have been getting out... how people are acting on it and a bug swarm delivers the scrolls to Mira I think people would notice."

Shibi answered, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Minato thought, "Time to play the last card."

Minato said, "Raven said its ok to tell me the answers to those questions Shibi."

Shibi sighed and explained, "Fine it started two years ago when Naruto was two we were looking after him for you two while you both had stuff to do it was a few days after the incident near the Uchiha's I was walking down the estate hall and I noticed Naruto's chakra in full vision it manifested itself into what looked like Shinato he made a move to my study he grabbed a blank scroll and started to write for what seemed like hours.

Then he handed the scroll to me I read it and looked back at Shinato he nodded and vanished going back to Naruto."

Shukaku continued, "He showed it to me after making me swear on my entire clans life not to tell anyone of it... I looked at it and even I was amazed it was the perfect plan and I told Shibi that."

Shibi finished, "That's when I sent it off to Raven and the lightning wolf the two understood it perfectly. And that's all I am saying."

Minato sighed and said, "Thank you."

Kakashi growled, "Shibi you knew and didn't tell me."

Shibi sighed and retorted, "If I did I would of died... Shinato made me take a special seal stronger than the joke they used on Sai not even his three students can pry it out of me without activating the seal."

Minato asked, "what does it do?"

Shibi answered, "Me along with anyone in five kilometres are set to death with Ameratsu."

Kakashi's eye widened in shock he quickly apologised and asked, "So how come you got to release that info without setting it off."

Shibi sighed and answered, "I am allowed to give the code names, why they are doing this and how it started anything else and your all screwed basically."

Kushina asked, "Prepare for what?"

Shibi answered, "War... Madara... enemies that wish to destroy the leaf... I guess I am not sure actually."

Minato sighed and said, "Ok now let's change the topic."

Everyone agreed and started to move away.

0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata smiled as Ino had pulled all the girls away out of the building and into the garden.

Ino asked, "Hinata what does Sai look like when you activate your Byakugan?"

Hinata shouted, "I am not doing that for you!"

Tenten laughed and jeered, "She only wants to do it to Naruto right Hinata?"

Hinata blushed causing the group to laugh.

Haku said, "I am going out with Lee Tenten who do you go out with?"

Ino answered, "let's see Tenten and Neji, myself and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, you and Lee, Shikamaru and Temari. "

Hinata teased, "What couples don't you know of?"

Ino grinned and said, "Shizune and Iruka I saw dating along with Zabuza and Anko... Kakashi he just reads those books."

Hinata sighed as Tenten asked, "Hinata so do you actually use your Byakugan to see Naruto like he doesn't have clothing on... I wonder do you think Neji does that to me?"

Hinata blushed again and answered, "Can't say ask him?"

Ino teased, "Your lying Hinata."

Suddenly from above someone shouted, "Just seeing with Byakugan how boring you should try making love to them with Sharingan way better."

Hinata blushed and shouted, "Mira Sensei!"

Ino laughed as Tenten caught Hinata who nearly fainted.

Ino asked, "What have you and Itachi done it like that?"

Mira growled, "Sixteen year old girls shouldn't be talking about stuff like that... but yes we have its better."

Hinata said, "I think I will go find Naruto."

Hinata walked quickly dashed away. While Mira tilted her head.

Mira asked, "Was it something I said?"

Tenten answered, "I am going to find Neji see ya... yes it was something you said."

0-0-0-0-0

Neji

Neji smiled sitting near the small pond in the garden when Tenten arrived.

Tenten asked, "Neji did you know Hinata uses her Byakugan to spy on Naruto?..."

Neji looked away and answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about Tenten."

Tenten grinned and asked, "So you wouldn't think of using it on me would you."

Neji quickly spluttered, "That's absurd I would never dare use it on you I am not like Jiraiya."

From across the pond came a soft laughing noise the two looked over to see Hiashi laughing with Itachi and Kushina the three walked over holding down there laugh.

Hiashi said, "Your just like your father will try anything to deny it."

Itachi grinned and said, "I know Shinato and Kisara used their Sharingan apparently my parents did the same it was funny when I asked Shinato sensei about using your dojutsu like that."

Kushina jeered, "Mira was laughing so hard she hyperventilated herself."

Neji snapped, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Hiashi retorted, "Sorry Neji but I can tell your lying so spit it out."

Tenten shouted, "Fine don't tell me tell them instead goodbye!"

Tenten stood up and raced off tears down her face she jumped over the wall. Neji froze feeling something different inside of him he quickly dashed after her forgetting to be polite he activated his Byakugan and followed her.

Itachi suggested, "I think we might of gone to far... I will go after them."

Kushina said, "I thought Tenten knew say sorry from me I thought It was a joke when it wasn't."

Itachi nodded and dashed away.

Hiashi said, "Just like old times eh Kushina..."

Kushina whined, "Sorry."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tenten

Tenten stopped at the training field she sat down and whipped her tears away. She slowly pulled out a scroll and opened it so it was at the ready.

Tenten thought, "That ass hole Neji lie to my face then tell the truth to someone else in my face that asshole I hate him."

Suddenly Neji arrived at the training ground ten Kunai shot out of the scroll and hit him in the arms and legs missing the vitals.

Neji whimpered in pain before shouting, "Tenten! I'm sorry I didn't know what to do I was unsure then the adults... I don't know what to do or say... but I am Sorry I hurt you."

Neji moved the Kunai that were in him causing him to groan in pain.

Neji shouted, "I will tell you the truth... I have had a crush on you since we were Genin but I was unsure how to act on it... The clan frowned on it so I couldn't ask them I didn't know what to do... yes I looked at you once maybe twice during training Hinata caught me at it when she was nearby doing it to Naruto... the truth is that I love you... dam those Kunai hurt."

Neji staggered to the ground only to be caught by Tenten who smiled and Kissed Neji who kissed back. the two pulled away smiling.

Tenten whispered, "I forgive you... Hinata knew ... I had a massive crush on you as well let's get you to Tsunade then."

Itachi suddenly arrived and said, "Allow me I know enough to treat those wounds."

Itachi walked over and started to heal Neji.

Itachi said, "I know Kushina can be a wild card but maybe you two needed that to push you this far. "

Tenten grinned and retorted, "Maybe your right Itachi... how did you learn Medical Ninjutsu?"

Itachi answered, "Shinato made it critical I learnt it before I became a Chunin he said he wouldn't recommend out team unless all three of us knew the basic of medical Ninjutsu."

Neji asked, "So what was Shinato and his age group like lord Hiashi mentioned it was like when they were kids?"

Itachi sighed and answered, "ask them but only when your older it wasn't a happy time for all of their friends."

Itachi moved away after healing Neji and said, "Right now to find more of Naruto's friends see if I need to intervene."

Neji said, "As I came over I saw Sakura with her mum, Choji at the Asuma's grave and Kiba is in the woods."

Itachi smiled and vanished in a flock of crows.

Tenten and Neji both stood up smiling the two walked back to the Uzumaki estate holding hands.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi

Itachi smiled as he saw Choji at Asuma's grave he watched Choji look at the stone.

Choji asked, "What do I do Asuma... he is my friend... he is Naruto but he holds something that destroyed so much..."

Itachi grinned and answered, "Personally I see Him as Naruto nothing else... but think of it this way... his own challenges make him stronger because he has to work harder. You have to eat to keep your size when you know how civilians think of people who are plump."

Choji smiled turning around he saw Itachi and said, "Your right I'm going back over right now."

Choji ran off heading towards the estate while Itachi realized the hard part he now had to deal with Sakura who's mother he had been punished because he caught her bad mouthing the Hokage and Naruto.

Itachi thought, "Eh I'll just see what happens same with Kiba."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura

Sakura entered her house to Sakira who had just gotten back from a meeting from the elders

Sakura asked, "You knew about the Nine tails fox and Naruto and you didn't tell me."

Sakira answered, "So he finely told you... I tried to tell you but they were watching his little village guards that protect him... yes I was trying to protect you from him."

Sakura asked, "Why mum?"

Sakira smiled and answered, "To protect you from that demon."

Sakura grew angry and shouted, "HE is not a DEMON!"

Sakura turned around and stormed out of the house racing towards the Uzumaki estate only to be stopped at the entrance by Tsunade.

Sakura asked, "Can you let me in please Tsunade?"

Tsunade asked, "Why should I?"

Sakura sighed and answered, "Because I want to apologise to Naruto and his family for running off I was just shocked."

Ko suddenly appeared and said, "She is telling the truth."

Tsunade nodded and let Sakura into the estate only for Sakura come face to face with Kushina

Sakura said, "I'm sorry Lady Kushina for running off I was just shocked. Where is Naruto?"

Kushina smiled and said, "I forgive you…. Naruto and Hinata are at the Hyuga estate."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he watched Hinata look through her wardrobe looking for what she wanted after a few moments came out wearing dark blue pants along with a grey long sleeved shirt at the edge of each sleeves was four orange flames that reached up to her elbows on top of they shirt she wore her Chunin jacket.

Naruto shouted, "AMAZING! Hinata you look amazing."

Hinata smiled and said, "I haven't finished, "

Hinata went back into the wardrobe and pulled out a white cloak similar to Naruto's with Lavender looking flames her name was on the back.

Naruto said, "Its beautiful."

Suddenly Kakashi arrived he said, "both of you look great… I have a gift for you both…. Here."

Hinata and Naruto both smiled as Kakashi pulled out two pairs of gloves. Both of them had a sheet of metal on the bag and fingerless holes.

Kakashi said, "Both of you should get back to the estate Minato and Tsunade has a surprise for you."

Hinata asked, "What is it?"

Kakashi answered, "Spoilers."

The three grinned and raced over to the estate to meet Sakura at the entrance.

Sakura said, "Naruto… Hinata I want to say sorry to both of you for running out I was just surprised."

Suddenly Choji shouted, "Naruto I over reacted Sorry I still want to be friends."

Naruto smiled and said, "I don't mind your both still my friends."

Hinata said, "Lets go inside."

The group agreed and entered the estate to see everyone had gathered around the entrance everyone smiled at Hinata's new look along with Naruto Minato beckoned the two over to the porch of the estate.

Minato smiled as he looked at Tsunade who whispered, "Great who invited the two elders here…. Hope they don't pull anything…. Zabuza watch them."

Tsunade shouted, "It's with my great pleasure that we announce two new ninja into the ranks of Jonin…"

One of the elders shouted, "Wait right there..."

Zabuza stood next to him ready to strike. While the other elder said, "Those two have to take the Jonin exam like everyone else… unless approved by the entire council and we sat by while you allowed him to take the Chunin exam."

Minato growled only for Kushina to roar, "You two gits know that those two have power surpassing S rank criminals and you want to stop them from attaining the right rank!"

The first elder that spoke he said, "I didn't say Hinata wasn't approved She can take Jonin rank."

Zabuza asked, "Can I drop them in the river now."

Minato grinned right now he wished he just would do that Tsunade was fuming while the crowed just glared daggers at the elders.

Naruto roared, "I will take any challenge you throw at me so what is."

The elders grinned and said, "We have selected a few challenges you must overcome in a few days."

Tsunade sighed as the elders walked away she knew they were right and once she found out who else signed with them to make it happen was going to pay.

Everyone started to spread out Tsunade said, "Naruto, Hinata both of you along with Kushina and Itachi are to be sent on a mission tomorrow we have found Sasuke's location."

Naruto nodded while Hinata held his hand the sun was slowly setting.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato smiled and said, "Well looks like some of the cat is out of the hat."

Kisara smiled and whispered, "Don't worry I'll explain the full story later."

Kisara Kissed Shinato on the neck causing him to smile and kiss her back

Shinato smiled and whispered, "Not yet my love not yet."

Also please tell me of Naruto and Hinata's outfit please what do you think


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Nine tails of Rage

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Village gate it was early morning the two waited for a few moments when Itachi and Kushina arrived the four smiled at each other and dashed over heading towards the border of the land of fire. Suddenly a blast erupted splitting the group.

? Shouted, "Dam I missed."

? taunted, "Ark you were meant to miss."

Ark growled, "I was aiming for the blondes head Noah you know I never miss a head shot."

Noah jeered, "It seems today is the end of the never."

Ark roared, "I can still correct the mistake."

Naruto shouted, "What do you two want."

Noah explained, "If you want to know our boss wants the your lady with the Byakugan."

Kushina shouted back, "Like hell were letting that happen."

Hinata whispered, "Itachi has met with Sasuke not far from here."

Kushina thought, "He should be fine."

Hinata shouted, "I am staying right here in the leaf village with Naruto."

Noah smiled and retorted, "I see your bond is strong but our lord will get you he has made sure of this in so many different ways."

Ark readied another explosive chakra arrow and sent it towards Kushina who dodged the attack with ease she moved closer to Naruto and Hinata and took fighting pose as Ark sent another arrow only for it to be dodged by all three of them.

Hinata asked, "Who is your boss."

Noah answered, "We were told to call him Kami."

**Shinato said, "Naruto I defeated Kami he disbanded his little group."**

Naruto Roared, "Kami Shinato forced him and his group to split so who is the true mastermind."

Noah spoke back, "We are not obliged to say."

Kushina proclaimed, "You will not harm any leaf ninja."

Ark fired another arrow Naruto used his chakra hand to stop it only for Ark two smirk as two arrows headed towards Hinata Naruto moved protecting Hinata even though he knew she could protect herself.

Noah thought, "It seems your bonds are truly strong."

Ark fired another barrage of arrows only for Naruto to protect Hinata from them all while Kushina dodged the others. The three moved to another branch still holding their formation.

Kushina asked, "Why haven't you made a move only defending our attacks? No offence but we have more interesting matters at the moment."

Noah smirked as Ark grew angry and roared, "More important how can my chakra skill be less important?"

Ark sent a barrage of red tagged Chakra arrows at all three of them only for all of them to be dodged Ark smirked Naruto stepped away from Hinata to catch his breath as two arrows were about to hit him Kushina jumped in the way taking the hit she was blown to bits by the attack. Naruto watched as his mother was sent crashing to the ground dead her arm and leg were gone.

Naruto screamed, "Kushina!"

Chakra flared from Naruto Hinata Jumped back and watched in horror as her boyfriend exploded in rage at the death of his mother.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi

Itachi arrived to see his brother and three other people.

Itachi shouted, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around to see Itachi. He stood up and glared at His brother he pulled out his sword ready to fight.

Sasuke spat, "You."

Itachi Sighed and said, "that's a nice way to great your brother."

Sasuke roared, "You ordered our clans destruction."

Itachi asked, "What bullshit have you been listening to brother?"

Sasuke answered, "Madara said told me what you did."

Itachi explained, "You're going to believe a man who is a shadow of his former self. He sent the Nine tail fox to attack the village he teamed up with Danzo and he is poisoning your mind and convincing you to do stuff like attack the eight tails."

Sasuke jeered, "I killed Danzo for you so you could silence the truth now I am going to kill you."

Itachi roared, "You have truly lost your way brother!"

Sasuke snapped, "Shut up."

Itachi pulled out a Kunai as Sasuke charged towards Itachi with Chidori in one hand the other was his sword Sasuke slammed the Chidori into Itachi only to realize it was a clone Itachi was behind him and he moved his sword trying to stab Itachi only for him to parry it with a Kunai Itachi smiled at his brothers frustrated face. The older brother moved his foot Kicking the younger away.

Karin screamed, "Jugo behind you."

Suddenly Itachi appeared behind Karin knocking her out and with one hand he hit her in the back of the neck with his hand she fell to the ground. Itachi then moved in front of Suigestsu using his eyes he placed him in a genjutsu immobilizing him completely.

Jugo charged towards Suigestsu in order to free him only to be sent crashing away Itachi grinned as Jugo was forced to rip his arm off as it was set alight by black flames Jugo screamed in pain as his arm quickly re-grew causing the man to pass out.

Itachi thought, "What an odd bunch."

Itachi warned, "Brother don't fight me you aren't going to win."

Sasuke roared, "When I found out the truth I gained the second stage of the Sharingan the Mangekyo Sharingan so it must be true."

Itachi said, "Sasuke you eliminated Danzo and Orochimaru I am glad you did this but I am telling you that you shouldn't listen to Madara come back to the leaf."

Sasuke charged at Itachi again with a chidori this time Itachi caught his wrist and broke it with one hand. Suddenly a massive shock wave went off from the distance causing the two to look in the direction. Sasuke looked back at his brother to see him vanish in a flock of crows as Madara arrived

Madara Growled, "Sasuke you failed to capture the eight tails it was a fake."

Sasuke snapped, "So what."

Madara explained, "You will be coming with me since you broke your promise."

Madara suddenly Sucked Sasuke and his entire group into his mask and vanished.

0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto charged towards Ark at blinding speed and used his claw to rip Ark's arm off sending him flying Ark staggered up a few miles away just to see Naruto glare at him. Naruto started to build Chakra at his mouth he fired it like a cannon it hit Ark sending him crashing into several thousand trees and destroying half a mountain. Naruto charged towards Noah only to be trapped in nine pillars of wood the wood started to help Naruto suppress the nine tail fox all five tails vanished.

Hinata said, "Wood style demon Containment Jutsu."

Itachi arrived right behind Noah with a Kunai right in front of Noah's throat.

Noah spoke calmly, "Itachi Uchiha right?"

Itachi snarled, "Lightning ninja prepare to die."

Naruto was back to Normal Hinata hugged Naruto who slowly woke up tears streaming down his face as he slumped to the ground Hinata then slowly pulled him up back onto his feet.

Noah asked, "Before you kill me can I speak to Hinata and Naruto?"

Itachi asked, "Why?"

Noah answered, "I wish to explain something that will clear things up."

Itachi said, "your lucky I am in a good mood."

Itachi walked Noah over to Naruto and Hinata.

Noah apologized, "Sorry about your loss Naruto."

Naruto looked jumped up and grabbed Noah by the throat he was inches away from slamming his fist into his face.

Noah sighed and suggested, "Beating me will not change anything other than the fact I will die of no use."

Naruto let Noah go allowing him to catch his breath.

Naruto asked, "What is it?"

Noah answered, "Your right Shinato did defeat Kami and destroy Kami's group but a man from the land of iron rebuilt it he says he wants a collection of the ocular jutsu he thought the Byakugan since it was such a noble clan he could get it with relative ease.

But he grew tired of waiting so he sent a ninja three years after the nine tail fox attacked he failed but the Raikage demanded a head for his Jonin ninja.

Raikage was caught up in it and tricked by this very same man who rebuilt Kami's group. He sent some ninja again to the land of Uzumaki ending in another failed then he sent us but I had no interest in this mission I only felt like talking.

He even told me not to kill anyone that I was just to deliver a scroll to the leaf that was my secret mission under the obvious one."

Noah pulled the scroll out to show letters addressed to the elders of the Hyuga clan.

Noah then pulled a Kunai out of his weapon's pouch and stabbed himself in the heart collapsing dead.

Itachi said, "He was telling the truth."

Hinata asked "You don't think?"

Naruto said, "It can't be."

Itachi asked, "Who?"

Naruto and Hinata both said, "Hun."

Itachi asked, "Hun the Hun of the Right Hun right?"

Naruto asked, "Yes him why is it bad."

Itachi answered, "Hun is the most wealthiest most power full man in the Iron country if he is after you it's a big problem."

Naruto asked, "How come he was never after Mira."

Itachi answered, "He didn't want to fight Shinato who was a thousand more times powerful than Hun's network of people."

Hinata Sighed and said,, "Great just what I need."

Suddenly Minato, Mira, Tsunade, Kakashi, Hiashi, Nagato and Konan arrived."

Minato asked, "Where is Kushina?"

Naruto was silent as Hinata muttered, , "Over there."

Minato looked over near a tree to see Kushina her right shoulder and leg had been blown off completely Minato collapsed to the ground crying.

Nagato walked over to Kushina he summoned god path and placed Kushina in god path.

Minato asked, "What are you doing?"

After a few moments god path released Kushina Konan used her paper to make a floating bed outside the mouth of the god path statue Kushina had her arm and leg back

Nagato explained, "She is alive…. But seems to be in a coma at the moment I don't know when she will awaken."

Minato looked up to see Kushina she was just peacefully lying on the blanket of paper.

Minato walked over and placed his hand on Kushina's head he moved his hand down and kissed Kushina and listened to her heart beat.

Tsunade Suggested, "We should take her to hospital."

Konan offered, "I will do that."

Konan made two paper wings and with Kushina flew towards the hospital.

Minato smiled and said, "Thank you Nagato you returned my precious Kushina."

Itachi said, "Hiashi we have some letters for the elders but one of the two attackers had them I think you will want to look at them."

Hiashi screamed, "I AM GOING TO KILL THEM."

Naruto roared, "Not before I kill them."

Itachi suggested trying to calm the two down, "Wait we need to open them and discuss it."

Tsunade said, "ok meeting in one hour at the leaf council chambers every who is here today please come."

Everyone nodded and headed off back towards the village.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	48. Chapter 48

Naruto Chapter 48: Uncertain

Naruto

Naruto and Hinata both sat in a massive meeting room in the Uzumaki estate on the left of Hinata was Hiashi while on the right was Minato spread around the room was Shibi, Kakashi, Haku, Tsunade, Shizune, Mira, Nagato and Konan along with a few other clan leaders that were close to the Uzumaki family.

Tsunade announced, "We are all here to deliberate the best action to take involving a growing problem…. Now Zabuza would you open the first letter…. And with Hinata's permission read it out."

Zabuza looked at Hinata who nodded and opened the letter he read, "Dear Elders. I have sent another batch of escorts to pick up Hinata and bring her to me stop allowing the leaf ninja to get in my way. I wish to see Hinata in two weeks so I can see if she lives up to your information about her and her eyes. I will not tolerate someone breaking the deal we made regarding the control of Hyuga clan."

Hizashi snarled, "That two sided snake he sent two groups to capture Hinata the diplomatic way and the not so diplomatic way."

Itachi asked, "Do you think they figured out what we are trying to do for the clan with the seal?"

Hiashi answered, "I highly doubt it."

Mira asked, "What about how your family have been treating the branch family maybe they suspect a change for them and loss in power and there only action is to move Hinata away who has shown the most kindness to the branch."

Hiashi was silent as the possibility dawned on him.

Konan said, "If its to keep there power or for revenge there going a bit to far aren't they."

Nagato asked, "How do we deal with this without starting a fight… a civil war or anything for that matter."

Naruto and Hinata both blushed causing everyone to look away as Hiashi asked, "Well there is that option have you two discussed it properly yet?"

Tsunade said, "You mean they have to have…."

Mira interrupted, "Get Hinata pregnan…"

Itachi covered Mira's mouth. Suddenly a loud crash was heard everyone looked back to see Naruto was not in his seat.

Hinata bent down and slowly pulled Naruto up.

Tsunade laughed and said, "look who fainted… ha-ha-ha."

The room was quiet Itachi quickly broke the silence by asking, "Is there another way some sort of Jutsu?"

Hiashi sighed and said, "No there isn't."

Minato suggested, "can't we have more time there not even 17 yet."

Naruto held Hinata's hand and said, "We will do it we just need privacy."

Hinata smiled softly and asked, "Ok Naruto since your sure but where can we go?"

Mira grinned and answered, "One of Shinato's underground bases it has a bed room just seal a mattress and some sheets and do it there. I will take you there right now if you want."

Hinata and Naruto both said, "Yes please."

Minato and Mira both stood up and moved over to Naruto and Hinata ready to flash away.

Hiashi said, "Be nice Naruto don't be to hard on her…."

This caused both Hinata and Naruto to blush again. As Minato flashed the three away now they sat on top of the Hokage monument. Mira moved over to a rock and placed her hand on it suddenly it glowed showing a seal then the rock moved showing a staircase. That suddenly lit up leading down the two walked down the stairs until they came to a massive chamber. At the end was a bed but it was the size of four queen sized beds nothing else was inside Hinata grinned as she noticed the entire room was made out of marble it had no spiders, dust or anything like it was made brand new Mira tossed down a scroll that landed behind Hinata's feet.

**Shinato said, "I used a special Jutsu to keep everything fresh as the day I made this place for me and Kisara the reason why the bed was so big was because we liked to be…."**

**Naruto shouted, "I don't want to know."**

Hinata bent down and opened the scroll and read, "Sorry the bedding size is big Minato said it was because they liked watching there clones doing it while they did it as well to make it more special."

Hinata went very red as she turned the scroll around and placed her and on the summoning circle. Four big queen sized beds appeared and fitted perfectly in place.

Hinata slowly a woke to see she was on top of Naruto she felt pain between her legs and entrance that she never had felt before she carefully lifted herself off Naruto not trying to wake him she hobbled over to the bag and found what she wanted she quickly followed the instructions and waited for the result after a few seconds it showed that she wasn't pregnant.

Naruto slowly awoke to see Hinata was at the bag he asked, "I'll carry you back to Uzumaki estate its still early in the morning we must have been out for a while."

Hinata smiled and nodded Naruto quickly packed everything back into the scroll and got dressed he helped Hinata get dressed as well Naruto then picked Hinata up bridal style and carried her out of the small hideout the two were on top of the Hokage monument it was still dark with small streams of light stretching over the horizon the two snuck back into Uzumaki estate and went to bed after taking all their clothing off.

After a few hours Hinata woke up it was daylight she felt sick to her stomach she raced over to the bathroom and vomited causing Naruto to awaken.

Naruto asked, "Are you ok Hinata?"

Hinata slowly came out of the bath room with a weak smile and nodded she climbed back into bed with Naruto and the two hugged each other drifting back to sleep. Only for Hinata to awaken again this time it was the middle of the night she raced over to the bath room and vomited again causing Naruto to stir before Naruto could aske she came out and climbed back to bed and the two fell asleep once again this time to be awoken by Minato and Hiashi the two parents left the room allowing them both to get dressed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mira

Mira smiled as she walked out of her apartment kitchen with a scroll in her hand she went into the bedroom to see Itachi was now dressed in his Shinato guard Uniform as well as herself.

Mira said, "Itachi I just got the results back from Tsunade you no longer have the disease in your system... its like Nagato's revival jutsu was the only cure."

Itachi asked, "You don't think he would of?"

Mira asked, "Planned it?"

Itachi sighed and said, "Never mind lets go we have to meet Tsunade at the office now."

The two nodded as Itachi thought, "There is no cure available through medicine so other means might be needed."

Mira grinned and lifted Itachi off his seat and kissed him on the lips Itachi quickly returned the kiss the two pulled away to catch their breath the two continued to kiss as they lost their balance stumbling around the apartment. The two pulled away and went into the bed room Mira started to kiss Itachi again who returned the kiss she activated her Byakugan and Sharingan smiling in pleasure as she saw Itachi's body Itachi grinned and did the same activating his Sharingan looking at Mira the two kissed again as Itachi moved his Hands around Mira's pants and carefully pulling them off only to realize Mira had used chakra to cut through his pants the pulled away and pulled each other's shirts off.

Border of the land of fire

Three lightning ninja headed towards the leaf village.

? Suggested, "Omoi were not much further from the leaf we should wait till dawn."

Omoi agreed, "I guess your right they could attack us for waking them up to early Karui."

Karui Snapped, "Omoi shut up who cares if we wake them up their ninja for crying out loud."

Omoi wondered aloud, "What if we wake them and they get pissed off and throw us in the Jail."

Karui growled, "Stop fretting over everything."

Samui Ordered, "Both of you stop arguing the village is in site."

Suddenly the three were surrounded by two ANBU and Konan.

Konan Yelled, "Leave now lightning ninja."

Samui retorted, "We have official business from the Raikage to the Hokage please let us pass."

One of the ANBU asked, "Ice what did our Hokage say?"

Ice answered, "Our Hokage said, that no ninja from the land of lightning can enter the village due to the events involving a group led by a lightning Ninja called Kami. Demon that's what he said."

Demon explained, "See we can't let you in because you might be working for Kami."

Omoi Protested, "We got our orders from the Raikage not him."

Ice suggested, "You could be lying its quite easy for ninja to place a mask on themselves."

Samui asked, "What has Kami been doing that makes you distrust any lightning ninja?"

Demon snapped back, "You should know."

Konan made a paper bird and sent it towards the leaf village.

Karui asked, "We don't know what the hell you're talking about so tell us?"

Konan answered, "Fine we will tell you. Kami has been sending lightning ninja to abduct some of our own ninja."

Omoi complained, "I told you they would be cranky if we came towards their village at this hour."

Ice said, "So were on patrol making sure no Lightning ninja can come into the village."

Samui suggested, "I see here."

Samui threw all her ninja tools and scrolls down on the ground in front of her she held out three cards.

Samui explained, "These cards are chakra seals check them yourself and place it on my wrist so I can't use chakra only you can take it off."

Demon held the tags

Demon said, "Its true ANBU units ever where have them to detain some people if needed."

Demon placed one tag on Samui's wrist

Samui Ordered, "You two do the same."

Omoi and Karui both did the same while Ice sealed all of their stuff into one scroll.

Samui offered, "Take us to the Hokage as your captives if that makes you feel better."

Suddenly Mira arrived.

Mira said, "Konan I got your message."

Konan said, "Good let's bring them to the Hokage."

The group entered the village and headed to the Hokage's office."

Tsunade asked, "So these are the lightning ninja what brings you here?"

Samui answered, "Raikage sent us here to tell you that he want a Gokage meeting in the land of Iron."

Omoi continued "Also we need to gather information on Sasuke who captured the eight tailed beast."

Tsunade said, "Ok we will come to the Gokage summit in the land of iron but we can't give you information on Sasuke."

Itachi arrived he asked, "Sasuke did what?"

Karui turned around to see Itachi with his Sharingan activated.

Karui answered, "Sasuke attacked and captured our master Killer bee."

Itachi said, "I will pass information on at the summit but I don't want to find you snooping around for information on him in the village."

Samui asked, "Fine we agree to your terms. Is there anything else?"

Tsunade answered, "For now you shell be staying at ANBU headquarters you will accompany us to the Gokage summit... some of the ninja here might attack you."

Samui nodded and agreed as Demon came and took the three away Ice followed him.

Itachi asked, "Konan can you please round up the people we had a meeting with yesterday we have a new mission?"

Konan answered, "Ok."

Konan left the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto and Hinata left the Estate and started dashing over to the Hokage office the two quickly made it to the door when Hinata's legs gave way only for her to be caught by Naruto she smiled and slowly stood back up.

Naruto asked, "Hinata are you ok?"

Hinata smiled and answered, "I'm fine thank you Naruto."

She smiled as the two walked up to the office she thought, "Maybe the test was wrong I'll check it out later."

The two entered the room to see Tsunade, Hiashi, Mira, Kakashi and Itachi all smiling at them.

Tsunade smiled and said, "ok the Kage's have decided to hold a Gokage summit in the land of Iron I have chosen you all as my escorts and body guards that's the mission... Mira and Itachi will be in the shadows keeping an eye on everyone Hiashi you will be filling in for Sasuke on team Kakashi both of you are in charge got it."

The group all nodded and headed out of the office towards the main gate to meet two ANBU who were dropping off three lightning ninja.

Naruto snarled, "What are they doing here?"

Itachi sighed and answered, "Relax Naruto the chakra tags on their wrists will stop them from using chakra... at any sight of them trying to harm Hinata I will move in and kill them."

Naruto nodded as the group started to move towards the land of Iron.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato asked, "Do you reckon Hinata's pregnant?"

Kisara answered, "I wondered that but I think it might be risky if she is."

Hizashi shouted, "NARUTO YOU GOT MY NEICE PREGNANT!"

Shinato sighed and said, "Not confirmed yet Hizashi."

Kisara smiled blushing she said, "It reminds me of good old time's eh Shinato."

Shinato grinned and kissed Kisara on the head he whispered, "Now Mira will be able to carry on the linage with Itachi... I wonder if both of them will use the Sharingan while they do it?"

Fugaku who was listening retorted, "He is above such things."

Shinato grinned and teased, "Like you eh Fugaku I know you and Mikoto both did it the Hyuga's are just as bad with their Dojutsu and I know all of them like it."

Fugaku and Hizashi pulling out two swords each growling, "Shinato! Don't give them bad ideas."

Shinato smiled knowing what would happen next and retorted, "I did nothing blame the parents of them all cause all of them were conceived while doing it."

Fugaku and Hizashi both charge at Shinato only to be flicked away as Shinato grinned, as the two jumped towards Shinato trying to punch him only for Shinato to smirk spinning around he pushed them away.

Shinato taunted, "Come on I know you can both Hit harder than two years olds."

Kisara shouted, "Boys, boys calm down…. We are all to blame so cut it out."

Shinato roared, "Everyone calm down were all perverts get over it."

Fugaku snapped and Jumped at Shinato this time tackling him to the ground he sent a left hook into his face only for Shinato to grin as Fugaku was sent crashing to the left. Hizashi moved in about to strike when Shinato jumped out of the way.

Shinato shouted, "come on friends our special will has been passed onto our children….."

Shinato grinned as he started to laugh Fugaku and Hizashi both grinned Holly said, "I'm glad Neji told Tenten the truth."

Hizashi asked, "He wouldn't?"

Shinato taunted, "use your head…. He did Hinata caught him and now Tenten likes it when he does it."

Saratobi sighed as he watched them all sigh he turned over to Jiraiya who was quietly sulking.

Saratobi asked, "Why are you sad Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya answered, "All the research even better if only I was a Hyuga."

Saratobi sighed and said, ""

Kisara smirking thinking, "Well on the plus side none of us are like master Jiriaya…. Shinato and Tsunade bet him like a drum when he caught him peeping on us."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Gokage Summit

Naruto along with the rest of the group arrived at the land of Iron to be greeted by ten Samurai guards along with a rather odd man he was slightly shorter than Naruto but wider around the stomach.

The man asked, "Hello leaf Nina my Name is Hun have you brought me the young Hyuga heiress to meet?"

Naruto was about to react when Kakashi placed his hand on his shoulder as Hiashi stepped between the two.

Hiashi answered, "She is betrothed to Young Naruto Uzumaki this man here not you I have no idea what you are talking about what ever you have arranged with the elders has been cancelled."

Hun snared, "I will have my prize Lord Hyuga your clan elders promised me that I would have The young lady Hinata... don't worry I don't wish to consummate her just add her to my collection of rare finds."

Hiashi stepped back he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and sent a small pulse of chakra through him causing him to stop momentarily.

Mira snapped, "Look unless you have actual business with the Hokage buzz off."

Hun smiled and asked, "Ah if it isn't one of the most bountiful Leaf ninja I will depart from you but may I ask for a kiss on the hand."

Hun stepped forwards only to be stopped by Itachi, Mira moved her hand to her Kunai holster at the ready.

Itachi growled, "The only men that are allowed to touch Mira are her doctor's and lord Shinato and Me break that rule and you might find yourself under five feet of dirt that's if we feel like being nice."

Mira said, "You will leave me alone Hun I don't like the flirting advances that you are making."

Hun asked, "Why bring Shinato to the board last I checked he is dead?... the woman behind the blond boy must be Hinata yes the one you promised to bring to me. Care to take a look at my estate?"

Hinata snapped, "No!"

Hun said, "I think so the elders set up the betrothal and your father can't change what is already set up otherwise it could damage the clan."

Hiashi stepped forward again Naruto still couldn't move from what the Hyuga elder did to him.

Hiashi said, "She has already chosen who she will spend her life with and I support that movement as the two have seemed to find a perfectly valid loop in those rules and that little loop isn't that damaging."

Hun grinned and said, "Very well see ya."

Naruto regained full body motion and tried to move forward only for Itachi, Mira, Kakashi and Hinata to hold him in his place.

Kakashi whispered, "Naruto control yourself. Hiashi did as much as both of you would of liked to see his head roll off."

Hiashi sighed as three more people arrived.

Raikage asked, "Samurai what are you three doing here go back to the lightning village?"

Samurai answered, "Yes sir, sorry it's the leaf made us come due to rising problem over Kami and his group."

Itachi moved and took the chakra seals off and gave them the scroll with all their stuff on it.

Raikage sighed as he stared at Hiashi he asked, "Who are you?"

Hiashi smiled and said, "I am Hiashi Hyuga late brother of the main house of the Hyuga clan my brother looked the same as me so it can be rather confusing."

Raikage said, "Very well let's get to the meeting apparently the others are already in their waiting.

Tsunade thought, "Ok I will just change it slightly when I bring it up."

The group of leaf ninja and lightning ninja entered a massive building to see a hexagon shaped room with a balcony above.

A Samurai walked up and said, "All body guards up to the balcony above please."

Tsunade nodded to her escort as they went up the stairs she went into the room and sat down next to the Mizukage and Gaara the Kazakage a man then entered the room and sat facing all five Kages

The man said, "My name is Mifune I am what you all call yourselves the Kage of the land of Iron. Now let's start the meeting about the Akauski threat."

Tsunade asked, "Hold on I would like to ask why the hidden villages let it get this far we currently know of two people who escaped the sealing... Gaara if you can?"

Gaara nodded and explained, "My village along with the leaf village have been fighting to protect the leaf's current holder of the Nine tail fox Naruto Uzumaki... we have been working hard and to our record we have managed to eliminate... Sasori ex sand ninja, Deidra ex Earth ninja, Hidan ex rain ninja, Danzo ex leaf ninja and Kakazu ex waterfall ninja."

Tsunade continued, "We know that Kisame ex mist ninja and the man Madara Uchiha are still at large."

Raikage shouted, "Sasuke Uchiha has joined the group and captured the eight tailed demon... we need to move the last Jinjuriki somewhere safe maybe a place in the land of lightning."

Tsunade suppressed a snort and retorted, "I don't think that will happen at the moment we have three accounts of kidnapping a member of the main branch Hyuga family, two accounts of kidnapping Kushina Uzumaki and one more account of trying to invade our land... we are not going to hand Naruto over for you to look after him as you say... we have turned a blind eye on this but that is where we draw the line."

Mizukage asked, "Why were they trying to take a Hyuga main branch member."

Tsunade looked up to see Hiashi nod she said, "To gain the secrets of the Byakugan no doubt when the child who had the first Kidnap attempt done to her the Raikage demanded her father's head as to replace the Jonin he killed to save her... we didn't want to start another war and was forced to comply with the demands Killing her father."

Tsuchikage said, "That is a good reason why not to trust you Raikage..."

Tsunade said, "And you Tsuchikage keep hounding our village for hairs of Minato and Shinato trying to take revenge for such a bad defeat."

Raikage moved slamming his arm through his desk causing all the body guards to jump In front of the respected Kage's ready to fight.

Raikage shouted, "Enough were here to talk about Sasuke's attack on the eight tails."

Gaara asked, "Quite defence aren't we Raikage?"

Mifune roared. "Everyone calm down... yes Tsunade does have a point Raikage you need to answer for your past actions before the leaf will allow Naruto anywhere in your land..."

The guards jumped back up on the balcony.

Naruto looked at Hinata who was sitting down holder her stomach.

Naruto asked, "Hinata are you ok?"

Hinata answered, "I need to find the bathroom."

Naruto helped Hinata up and left through the wooden door to find the bathroom.

Tsunade sighed as silence filled the room

Gaara asked, "I would like to know how come none of the other lands didn't let on there tailed beast was captured until know?"

Tsuchikage smirked and answered, "Your probably to young to know this kid... but if a village let out there tailed beast has been captured it means there weak and could lead to war."

Gaara said, "So basically paranoia and excessive ego think its there chance for revenge kind of stupid if you ask me."

The Mizukage laughed while Tsunade couldn't help but grin at Gaara's words. The Tsuchikage couldn't help himself but smile.

Mizukage said, "Kazakage I think we know where that problem comes from eh Raikage."

Gaara agreed and said, "Just from hearing it I agree it is rather a big problem."

Raikage shouted, "We need to get back to dealing with Sasuke Uchiha and the rest of those Akauski members."

Tsunade sighed and asked, "I guess your right Raikage so what do you want us to do?"

The Raikage answered, "We send every available ninja each of our nations' have to hunt him down and destroy him."

Gaara asked, "From our nations info didn't you have two Jinjuriki... why act when the second one is gone not the first?"

Mizukage answered, "Because it's his brother."

Gaara nodded and said, "I see... don't you think your jumping the gun a bit I mean you're a bit too close to it Raikage for it not to effect you I mean a normal village would react even if one of them was threatened to start with ask their allies to help... from my information you have done neither till now."

Raikage grew angry at this point when a white figure arrived and shouted, "Sasuke where are you?"

The Raikage darted forward grabbing the white figure by the neck and asked, "Where is he!"

The white man answered, "Here."

The Raikage quickly broke his neck and dropped him he jumped trough the wall hunting after Sasuke.

Gaara said, "I wish to have a word with him."

Gaara stood up and left while Mira leaned over the balcony and shouted, "I'm going to find Naruto and Hinata."

Tsunade nodded as everyone seemed to move out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata stood above the toilet regaining she felt like she was going to vomit she pulled her hair back and it came out going down the toilet she slowly pulled back up all the vomit was in the toilet none was on her thankfully

Naruto shouted, "Hinata are you ok?"

Hinata was silent while Naruto banged on the door shouting, "Hinata!"

Hinata vomited again and pulled herself back up while Naruto had broken the bathroom door even though it was locked Naruto quickly helped Hinata to stand up and step away from the vomit smelling toilet.

Hinata Whimpered, "Naruto I don't feel well."

Naruto suggested, "We should get you to Tsunade to cheek you out."

Hinata smiled weakly and said, "ok."

Naruto helped Hinata keep her balance as the two walked out of the bathroom Suddenly three Kunai came past Naruto protected Hinata from the attack. Naruto turned around to see Jugo who was ready to attack.

Jugo screamed, "kill, kill, kill."

Naruto created two shadow clones one held Hinata and protected her while he stood ready to fight Jugo who charged at Naruto only for Naruto to use his hand to flick Jugo back causing him to crash into a wall the man stood up his arm changed into a drill as he charged towards Naruto who using his chakra armor sent Jugo flying back. Naruto proceeded to create five mini rassen Shiriken and sent then crashing into Jugo killing him.

Suddenly Sparky shouted, "Fancy meeting you two here."

Naruto quickly jumped in front of Hinata holding her behind him he growled, "Get out of here before I decide to kill you."

Sparky retorted, "Keep your tails in I just have a message from Hun to give to Hinata."

Naruto readied his Kunai as Sparky pulled out a scroll and read, "Dear Hinata

If a man has taken you I don't care I still want you to be mine and you will be part of my collection my sweet Hinata.

For the crimes of dirtying my latest masterpiece I order Naruto's death from all of my men My sweet Hinata your eyes and beauty will be within my grasp one day and I have no wish to have children that is why I don't care so by order of the Hyuga elders come to me at my estate you will be well looked after I promise you this."

Naruto yelled, "I'm going to kill him!"

Sparky jeered, "A word of advice don't kill him his underground network would hurt the leaf horrible your best to just give Hinata to me and she won't even get fucked once by me or any lightning ninja."

Naruto was about to lunge in and attack Sparky when Mira arrived setting Sparky alight with Ameratsu the scroll rolled away to Naruto's feet who picked it up and put it in his pocket. Suddenly a blast erupted from below causing the floor to collapse Naruto quickly picked Hinata and jumped out of the crumbling floor over to where Mira stood.

Hinata smiled and said, "Thank you Naruto… Mira sensei I think I'm pregnant."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato shouted, "Haha i was right Hinata is pregnant Naruto gonna be a dad... along with Itachi."

Hizashi protested, "She isn't even seventeen yet you have to do something."

Kisara snapped, "LIKE WHAT!"

Hizashi went even paler as he looked at Kisara now thinking back on that week.

Hizashi said, "Sorry Kisara."

Kisara snapped its fine thanks to them i got this..."

Hizashi gasped stuttering, "how... the hell... did... you get... those eyes."

Kushina said, "Nagato's... eyes... Kisara..."

everyone looked over to see Kushina Kisara asked, "How did you die?"

Shinato grinning said, "She isn't dead she is in a coma... it means this place... i don't think it is the land of the dead as we thought it was."

Shisui asked, "Could it be a dream scape the death god has used on us."

Fugaku asked, "That doesn't explain Gato we didn't even know him."

Holly asked, "What the hell is going on."

Shinato answered, "I wish i knew i wish i knew."

Kisara teased, "Still stickling with the fact you broke the death god."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Sasuke VS Kages

Sasuke dropped three Samurai who fell to the ground dead he looked around waiting for more when the Raikage burst through the wall charging at Sasuke who retaliated by forcing him back with a fire ball only for the Raikage to flick them away as he darted towards Sasuke Suigestsu Jumped in blocking the Kage with his sword only for the Raikage to snap it In half he smiled as Suigestsu was filled with lightning before being sent crashing away as Sasuke charged forwards.

Sasuke aimed a chidori at the Raikage's arm on home to block it with his lightning armour the Kage then swung his foot across Sasuke forcing him to jump back he then followed through by sending a barrage of lightning spears which did nothing to the kage who walked closer to the young Uchiha who quickly activated Mangekyo Sharingan. The kage then charged forwards forcing Sasuke to use Ameratsu to show his new ability blaze release. The Kage smashed through with relative ease sending Sasuke crashing away.

The Raikage watched as the flames consumed his arm he then used his other hand and ripped it clean off before the flames could spread he grunted in pain as he stepped away. As Gaara along with Temari and Kankuro entered the room. Gaara opened his gourd sending two sand arms towards Sasuke closing in on him only for purple chakra flames to push the sand away.

Sasuke asked, "Let's see who's defence is better Gaara!"

Gaara retorted, "Your eyes there like mine lost in the darkness giver it up…. It will only lead to sadness."

Sasuke roared, "You know nothing of me Gaara… your weak fooled by people like Naruto…. I survived my clan's destruction what have you survived?"

Gaara sighed and said, "Naruto saved me from the darkness Sasuke and I am now a lot stronger…. I have lived only knowing a father's hate of me so no I don't know what you have been through."

Sasuke increased his Suasanoo and moved the chakra fist towards Gaara only to be blocked by a wall of sand. From behind it two more sand arms spun out and tried to hit Sasuke only for it to be blocked again by Suasanoo. Gaara then moved back and sent a barrage of sand spears hoping to distract Sasuke long enough for the Raikage's body guards to move the Kage out of the fight.

Sasuke suddenly sent two chakra arrows with Ameratsu tips at the edge towards Gaara only for it to be stopped once again suddenly four fire balls went at Sasuke's Suasanoo causing the Uchiha to look down to see his brother.

Sasuke taunted ,"What finely stopped Hiding brother."

Sasuke moved the Suasanoo hand down hoping to crush Itachi only for him to block it with his own Suasanoo he pushed the hand away and moved the other Suasanoo arm towards Sasuke pushing him to push back near the wall Itachi sighed at the look of anger of his brother as he sent four Ameratsu arrows towards Itachi only for Gaara to block most of them.

Itachi Growled, "Brother you disrespect our clan by doing this stop before its too late!"

Sasuke shouted, "our clan ha your wrong brother its my clan you dishonour it by living by letting it be destroyed."

Itachi felt something snap in him as he shouted, "Do you think I wanted mother or Father to die or my friend Shisui to die do you think I wanted or planned any of this to happen like it is I chose to be Hokage to try and stop the problems arrizing but he took it into his own hands and killed everyone but us we should be working on fixing the clan not killing each other!"

Sasuke then created a circle of Ameratsu flames around Itachi and forced them to close on his brother only for them to be stopped by flames of his own Itachi then vanished in a flock of crows and appeared behind Sasuke who was suddenly sent crashing forwards into Gaara's sand which quickly started to restrain and crush his Sasanoo only for a massive explosion of Ameratsu flames to erupt burning away the sand Itachi moved quickly disposing of the flames near the Kazakage and the others.

Itachi proceeded to vanish before Sasuke could attack him and appeared once again behind him using his own Suasanoo he sent Sasuke crashing into the was in front of him he proceeded to pin down and crush Sasuke's Suasanoo.

Itachi asked, "Brother please stop otherwise I will have to use it."

Sasuke roared, "Your no brother of mine I'll kill you."

Itachi sighed as his own Suasanoo vanished only for Sasuke to move his Suasanoo to try and crush Itachi when Naruto arrived blocking the attack.

Itachi asked, "Is Hinata ok?"

Naruto smiled and said, "She is with Tsunade and the other Kage's at the moment."

Itachi smiled as Naruto looked over at Sasuke

Sasuke shouted, "How can you protect the man who ordered the destruction of my clan you saved me Naruto and yet you defend him."

Naruto roared, "I was five the last I remembered was Itachi saved both of us and this is how you treat him."

Sasuke moved the Suasanoo hand trying to brush Naruto away only for him to catch it with his chakra armour hand suddenly Naruto's armour became visible by everyone in the room the outside was like it was on fire.

Raikage whispered, "Shinato's armour stage two how?"

Naruto said, "This is my inferno armour."

Naruto dashed towards Sasuke who suddenly faltered with the Suasanoo he fell to the ground quickly creating a chidori he charged at Naruto who made a rasengon both attacks hit Sasuke used his other hand to grab a Kunai out of his weapons' holster and was about to slice Naruto's throat when the blade melted Naruto moved Punching Sasuke away who slowly staggered up his cheek had small two degree burn marks

Itachi thought, "He is holding back if he wasn't Sasuke's face would be half covered in burn marks right now."

Naruto asked, "Why did you do this?"

Sasuke said, "Well I was looking for Itachi when the Raikage bursts in and attacks me."

Naruto asked, "No why did you take the eight tailed beast."

Sasuke laughed and answered, "A failed mission I failed to capture the octopus."

Raikage whispered, "Brother is still alive."

Sasuke roared, "Out of the way I came for Itachi not you Naruto."

Sasuke created another chidori and charged towards Itachi only for Naruto to move kicking him in the stomach burning a hole through his clothing Sasuke slowly got up to fall to the ground again coughing up blood he then stopped and staggered up onto his feet only to be ensnared in a stone coffin he couldn't move suddenly a wooden bind went around his eyes stopping him from using them to escape.

Mira shouted, "Its time you think long and hard about your actions today and in the future Sasuke Uchiha."

Suddenly the Raikage charged towards Sasuke hoping to decapitate him with his remaining arm only for Naruto to move braking through the Kage's lightning armour leaving third degree burns on the Kage's gut as he was sent crashing into the ground. Everyone else entered the room suddenly near Sasuke a vortex started to appear.

Itachi shouted, "Mira that Jutsu now."

Mira nodded and made the Jutsu throwing two Kunai between Sasuke and the vortex as Madara arrived.

Madara said, "it seems Sasuke is weaker than I thought I was hoping to use him to weaken a Kage enough to use as a hostage but I guess not…. Now hand over the two remaining tailed beasts or else."

Raikage shouted, "Or else what?"

Madara said, "I declare…."

Suddenly golden flames enveloped Madara who screamed in pain a few seconds later he stood a few inches away blood was pouring out of his other eye.

Madara said, "Sasuke you will be coming with me."

Mira shouted, "Space time anchor Jutsu."

Madara tried to pull Sasuke away but was unable he vanished from the ruined Kage summit while the Raikage charged at Sasuke again only to be stopped by Gaara's sand.

Gaara asked, "Itachi what do you plan on doing to your brother."

Itachi sighed and answered, "Since all he did was attack the Kage summit…. Mifune you have a problem with that?"

Mifune smiled, "Some of the samurai at the start were told to run or die it was their choice."

Raikage shouted, "I will not stand for that he needs to be punished."

Mira walked over to Sasuke and moved his single block prison coffin out of the ground she then placed it on a scroll and sealed it.

Itachi sighed and said, "Fine he can stand trial in the leaf village."

Mira asked, "What did you say Itachi?"

Itachi looked at Mira and said, "Never mind." Knowing that if she heard she would burst in and do something drastic… that would work.

Tsunade ordered, "Ok let's get back to the leaf we have a lot to sort out."

Mifune said, "Wait… is one of you Mira Uchiha? a friend of yours who has long since passed wanted me to give you these scrolls."

Mira nodded understanding what he meant and took the scrolls she smiled at the picture of Kisara and Shinato on one of the scrolls on the other it was a summoning a tear rolled down her eyes as she turned away and left towards the leaf village.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neji

Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Shino landed in a clearing to see a man writing on a note book

Neji whispered, "He is the same Tenten."

Tenten nodded and thought, "Play this out like Minato said."

Tenten asked, "Are you lord Killer Bee… our Kage would like to meet you and ask if you could do a show for us we have heard of your skills."

Bee turned around and said, "Yo I fly like butterfly sting like a Killer bee sure I will come with you…. Who is your Hokage again?"

Tenten answered, "Tsunade is the current Hokage… lets go otherwise she will get impatient."

Bee said, "Ok I will come… but she can't tell brother where I am."

Neji thought, "From what Minato guessed we don't need to he will be there when we get there."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Hizashi said, "This trial should be good."

Shinato asked, "I wonder what Mira will do."

Kisara answered, "Knowing she is related to you burst in there and start beating the Raikage into forgiving Sasuke…."

Shinato said, "I wouldn't do that…. Actually it does sound rather good for an idea."

Kushina taunted, "Yes you would Shinato the psycho mark two."

Shisui asked, "So what happened in that week you two were snapping about."

Kisara sighed and said, "It was a horrible week for me and Holly... We lost something that can never be replaced..."

Holly let a tear roll down her face and continued, "He was so angry worse than when Mito died he levelled the Uchiha estate killing only a few elders... we stopped him before he could do the same to the Hyuga estate... my guess was that after he did the same he would of gone back to the Uchiha's and started killing more and more elders then gone back to the Hyuga."

Shinato finished, "I wanted them to see what awaited them to make them feel worse... the clan rebuilt but more of a small village like setting though the wall was gone they built a small one and called the town an estate."

Shisui asked, "But some of the elders didn't like it right and had roped Fugaku and Itachi in?"

Fugaku nodded and answered, "Yes we were lucky that day he could of hunted down a lot of things that made him angry."

Shinato said, "Danzo, Sakira, lightning and earth all of them are somewhat guilty."

Shisui thought, "Still doesn't answer it?"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Sasuke's Trail

Naruto

Naruto arrived back into the leaf village with everyone else behind him while holding Hinata's hand

Tsunade said, "Ok Hinata lets get you sorted first…. Raikage the Trial will be tomorrow ANBU are watching so don't do anything that will cause them to act."

The Raikage nodded as Tsunade along with Hinata and Naruto dashed off towards the Hospital.

Itachi sighed and said, "I will go make preparations for the trial."

Mira smiled as Hiashi left following Hinata deciding to join him she went in the same directions giving the scroll holding Sasuke to Itachi.

Naruto, Hinata and Tsunade arrived at the hospital to see Sakura.

Tsunade ordered, "I need a empty room take these two to the room while I get some items."

Sakura nodded and lead Hinata and Naruto to a small room just off the waiting room then she walked off to do another stuff.

Naruto smiled as the door closed Hinata walked over to Naruto and hugged him Naruto moved then kissed Hinata on the neck Hinata smiled moving her arms around Naruto's shoulders pulling him in kissing him more the two both tried to push each other's tong into the others mouth exploring each other even though they had done this before. Suddenly the door opened as Tsunade came in the two quickly jumped away both blushing a light red.

Tsunade raised one eye and said, "Hinata I am going to stick this up…"

Hinata interrupted, "Bathroom!"

Tsunade smiled and pointed to the door just across from there room for Hinata to rush out both of them heard her vomiting after a few moments another vomit was heard Hinata then came out slightly panting.

Tsunade said, "I see we don't need to do the tests your mood swings along with constant vomiting yep you are defiantly pregnant."

Hinata smiled as Naruto held her hand.

Tsunade ordered, "That means no more missions for you Hinata."

Hinata asked, "Can I still be a Jonin with Naruto?"

Tsunade growled, "your skills are already at Jonin it just seems that the elders have blocked Naruto from getting to it the normal way... dam when I find out who agreed I know the other members of the council don't dare to do that stuff one of them must of agreed and the elders hopped on."

Naruto asked, "So what do I have to do?"

Tsunade smiled and answered, "they even picked out the people who will most likely fail you... Hiashi for Taijutsu, Itachi for genjutsu and Mira for Ninjutsu you have to pass those three tests with an B+ or higher in those skills none of them can be failed."

**Shinato, "Beating Hiashi with Just Taijutsu that's the hardest one I guess but for the Genjutsu you have to be able to use genjutsu as well as dispel it... I wonder if Minato has caught on and made some small preparations to fix that."**

Hinata smiled as she watched Tsunade leave the room she looked at Naruto who smiled back at her.

Naruto said, "Let's go home."

Hinata asked, "Can we get some strawberries and strawberry ice-cream on the way?"

Naruto nodded standing up the two walked out of the hospital holding hands the two walked down the bustling main street smiling as they watched everyone move around.

Hinata asked, "When is Sasuke's trial?"

Naruto sighed and answered, "tomorrow at ten... I hope Itachi can set him free."

Hinata sighed and said, "Yea I want team seven to be a team again."

The two smiled as they entered the shop they quickly moved around and got what they wanted they went to the cash register only to be turned away as thanks for saving the village causing both of them to smile they left the shop and headed towards the Hyuga estate.

Hinata smiled and said, "Father has one small thing for us to deal with before we can relax."

Naruto nodded as the two arrived at the gate and went inside. Hinata then pulled out a scroll allowing Naruto to seal there items inside for later use. The two walked into the main branch house and into Hiashi's office to see Neji and three elders.

Hinata asked, "Where is Tabitha?"

Hiashi smiled and said, "Personal day can't make it he told me... but these three will do just fine."

Hinata and Naruto both sat down smiling.

One of the elders said, "Lord Hiashi is it true that the nine tail's brat has made Hinata pregnant."

Hinata snarled, "Call him Naruto Uzumaki nothing else for he is my future Husband and if you disrespect his name again I will shove a rasengon into your face."

Neji couldn't help but snicker at this causing the other elder to growl, "Insolent branch member."

The elder quickly activated the cage bird seal for nothing to happen

Neji taunted, "Ow stop that, please it hurts so much... ow."

The other elders asked ,"What's going on?"

Hiashi smiled and explained, "The future for the clan... the elimination of the cage bird seal in favour for this new seal developed by Shinato Uzumaki with the help of Hanna, Myself, Hizashi and Holly Hyuga... Neji was the gate way to this new seal many branch members followed after Itachi created a genjutsu that activates making the elders see them suffering under the cage bird seal... that along with some other traditions like the elders control who marries who branch and main are both going out."

The elders were silent as Hiashi continued, "Also the elders of the clan are all dismissed I will be arranging for a new select members for the elders to assist the new head of the clan Hinata Hyuga and her husband Naruto Uzumaki who will be Hokage... and for trying to give our hair away you know the penalty."

The elders froze in shock of what happened as Neji, Hinata, Hiashi and Naruto all left the room to hear a sword cutting through flesh Zabuza walked out of the room moments later.

Hiashi smiled and asked, "Neji I wish you to be elder alongside me hopefully with Hanabi and Ko as well... Haku should just be finishing up with Tabitha Hyuga so we need a few more elders."

Naruto smiled and said, "Well I'm going home Kushina is making dinner Hinata you coming."

Hinata smiled and said, "I'm coming see you Father, Neji and Zabuza."

The two raced off out of the Hyuga estate heading towards the Uzumaki estate as the sun set the two arrived to see Lym and Mito pretending to be ninja in the front of the estate while Kakashi was deep in thought.

Naruto asked, "Kakashi how come you stopped reading those books."

Kakashi looked up and answered, "I have a lot on my mind."

Naruto nodded as Kushina came out and shouted, "Everyone Dinner."

Everyone rushed inside and arrived at the table the family started to eat dinner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neji

Neji smiled as he walked along holding Tenten's hand the two walked towards the Hyuga estate when they closed the two couldn't help but smile at each other as a few branch members grinned and smiled at the two together.

Tenten asked, "how did they know?"

Neji noticed a Hyuga genin running out he grinned and answered, "Hanabi Hyuga."

Hanabi shouted, "Brother and Tenten sitting in a tree..."

She stopped when she noticed Neji glare at her causing her to start giggling.

Tenten smiled and asked, "Hanabi did you tell some of the clan?"

Hanabi smiled and answered, "I might of shouted it and some heard it."

The two nodded as Hiashi came out the front door smiling at the two who followed Hiashi into the dining room as three servants brought out food.

Hiashi smiled and said, "I am sorry for letting Kushina go off like that I thought you guys knew and all... but Neji you acted just like your brother did with Holly it took Kushina and Shinato to tease the two bad enough to get them in motions Me and Hanna were the same which made it even more funny... that is until Shinato asked the elders if the entire clan did it."

Tenten asked, "What happened?"

Hiashi grinned as Neji answered, "He did it when the entire clan was at a special event so everyone heard him silence filled the estate the branch members were scared to laugh that's when Hanna ordered everyone to laugh without fear of the seal."

Hiashi continued, "your grandfather found it funny and made it the clan was allowed to laugh at things like that but their actions were not to be made public only shared with family."

Neji smiled and said, "Even then the old clan was slowly dying thanks to an Uzumaki."

Hiashi yawned and said, "Its getting late Tenten your welcome to stay at the estate."

He stood up and left the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke

Sasuke awoke lying in a prison cell he noticed two chakra sealing tags on his wrists up high was a small window he looked out to see the sun had rose up in the sky. He felt slightly saw from the day before but realized someone had healed him so he was able to stand without problems.

Sasuke asked, "Where am I?"

Out of the shadows Ibiki walked out and answered, "Your in ANBU prison young Sasuke... Tsunade healed you on Mira's orders the trial will start in about five minutes so shell we go."

Sasuke asked, "Where is brother?"

Ibiki ignored Sasuke's question and said, "So do we need to drag you or will you come quietly."

Sasuke looked at Ibiki's face who didn't change the slightest as two white robed ninja arrived opening the door Sasuke tried to run out but was stopped by one of the ninja he tried to activate his Sharingan to no avail he stopped struggling.

Sasuke whispered, "I will come quietly."

Ibiki nodded as the two white robed ninja stepped away and led Sasuke through the village causing people to stare. The group stopped at the Chunin exam stadium they then proceeded inside to see that the battle floor had been cut off by a massive cage Ibiki smiled and vanished appearing again on top of the cage.

Ibiki shouted, "The trail over Sasuke Uchiha's actions against the Raikage shell begin the judges are Minato Namazaki, Hiashi Hyuga and Tsunade Senju... those three shell see what punishment is fitting of Sasuke Uchiha the three will cover three area's which will be done later on... Raikage since you have brought this up you can start."

The Raikage nodded and stood up surrounded by a small group of lightning ninja including Killer bee. The Kage went to the edge of the stand and looked at everyone else then to Minato and the others.

Raikage shouted, "Sasuke Uchiha attacked my brother with the intention of kidnapping him and then killing him by removing the tailed beast he holds I want to see him killed for those crimes."

Ibiki nodded and shouted, "Kakashi has something to say."

Kakashi walked over to the edge of the stand and said, "Similar how you had tried to kidnap Kushina Uzumaki twice Raikage ones before she had become the Jinjuriki for my chakra and another time because I had the nine tails it seems rather unfair that your making such heavy demands on this boy when we had a massive problem dealing with you... and now Hinata wishes to pass on something representing the Hyuga clan."

Hinata stood up and walked over to Kushina she said, "you guys kidnapped me for my eyes when I was three but my father saved me you asked us for his head ignoring the fact you tried to kidnap me... its rather sick when an old man does that to a little girl don't you think Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh along with some of the others in the stand both looking up to Minato and the others to see them all grinning."

Raikage roared, "Get back to the topic! And why isn't she here speaking for herself."

Kakashi laughed and shouted, "Ok Raikage but it is a fair point. She can't make it but I have what she wanted me to say."

The Raikage shouted, "Its different he is a missing Ninja the leaf should of dealt with him a long time ago."

Ibiki nodded and said, "Itachi you wish to say something."

Sasuke roared, "Get that trash who ordered my clan's destruction out of here!"

Itachi sighed and waited for Sasuke to stop he then explained, "Ok brother since you want the truth here it is... sixteen years ago the nine tails was summoned by Madara Uchiha Shinato Uzumaki gave his life to seal it but it was to late the Uchiha had lost it estate years ago turning into a village father and mother both liked it more village than estate anyway... but some of them didn't like it and father sided with them I found out I was appointed Hokage to calm the civil war down... then Danzo moved in with his supposed to be Root ninja you saw him Naruto saved you and I protected you both your mind has been twisted brother you need help."

Sasuke roared, "The only help I need is killing you!"

Itachi sighed and called forward Anko.

Anko nodded and said, "I would like to say some of this is Orochimaru's doing due to the fact that the curse mark he used to have feeds off that hatred Sasuke has for Danzo and makes it worse... also shortly afterwards Sasuke was shown up by Naruto who he sees as his rival when the one tail caused havoc outside the village then his failed attempt at trying to kill Danzo having to be saved once again by his friends it pushed him further."

Itachi continued, "Sasuke then turned on Orochimaru and effectively killed him and then went off and killed Danzo but before he could think about what he wanted Madara Uchiha moved in and pushed him even further by twisting the stories in his favour and giving him control over Sasuke."

Tsunade looked at Minato and whispered, "It would seem the problem lies in his mental ability... and is fuelling him further and further this."

Minato whispered back, "Yes I would defiantly agree but we can rule out mind control jutsu those two using his own mind against him as a perfect bomb in a way... Hiashi what do you think."

Hiashi sighed and nodded he then retorted, "I agree that those two have made it so Sasuke would feel like he is doing it on his own when in fact he is there puppet in a way."

Raikage roared, "Who cares how he is messed up in the head he attacked my Brother."

Itachi grinned and retorted, "Well you attacked mine... also lord Bee do you hold any ill will from the attack."

Bee stood up and said, "I don't mind it allowed me to have a vacation away from the land of lightning."

Raikage looked at his brother while Itachi looked back up to Minato.

Minato whispered, "Well Bee shows no anger to the young Uchiha from his actions I would say that he in away is thanking him."

Tsunade nodded and stood up and walked to the edge she shouted, "Lord Bee are you thankful for Sasuke because you were able to get a vacation."

Bee nodded as Tsunade smiled and sat back down she whispered, "It would seem your right Minato."

Hiashi grinned and whispered, "It would seem the Raikage is getting very pissed off at how this is going."

Minato and Tsunade both snickered in agreement.

Raikage roared, "He needs to be punished for attacking the Gokage summit in the land of Iron."

Tsunade retorted, "We have a written message from lord Mifune stating that he and the Samurai both forgive him for attacking the summit due to he warned the samurai to get out of the way before they attacked him."

Suddenly high in the sky Someone screamed, "SASUKE! Itachi I'll get you later."

Mira landed crashing through the cage floor standing Next to Sasuke who had fallen back in shock four ANBU moved in trying to stop Mira only to be for Mira to create four shadow clones which punched the ANBU away into the wall. Mira grabbed Sasuke by the neck and using her chakra flicked off the chakra seals she quickly activated her Sharingan forcing Sasuke to do the same."

Mira whispered, "Old Sasuke protect the leaf."

Mira dropped Sasuke onto the ground he was out cold she then jumped to the stand where the Raikage was and grabbed him by his robes.

Mira growled, "If you try and hurt my family and friends I'll kill you along with anyone who stands in my way."

Mira pushed the Raikage back onto his seat and jumped back.

The Raikage roared, "How dare she attack me and threaten me."

Itachi sighed and said, "Sorry Mira it would seem you have found out I knew you would act like this your timing was a little to early."

Minato shouted, "Enough! Mira what did you do to Sasuke."

Mira grinned and said, "long story short his little head is all fixed now."

Minato nodded and shouted, "I Minato Namazaki find Sasuke Uchiha innocent of crimes due to two S rank criminals influence on his mind."

Tsunade and Hiashi both shouted out the same.

Tsunade said, "When Sasuke awakens he will be tested and placed where he belongs and he can start his ninja job for the leaf once again trail is closed the end."

Raikage roared, "What no punishments this is unfair he attacked my brother."

Minato moved and stood in front of the Kage and said, "shell we start the trial of the Raikage attacking the Hyuga clan now or later then."

The kage immediately was quiet as Minato flashed away and now stood next to Naruto and Hinata

Minato said, "I want you both in my office right away."

Hinata and Naruto both Nodded and dashed away to the Hokage office.

Ibiki moved with two white robed ninja and carried Sasuke away to Itachi's house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

Hinata

Hinata and Naruto both entered the Hokage office to see Minato, Tsunade, Shizune the Raikage Mira and Bee.

Naruto asked, "Why are we all here?"

Bee answered, "So you're the holder of the nine tails... I hold the eight tails."

Naruto grinned and said, "So are you going to help me learn how to control it."

Raikage laughed and said, "Not going to happen brother."

Bee retorted, "yep I'm going to train you how to control the Nine tails in the land of lightning."

Raikage growled, "No it isn't Bee those leaf ninja can do it themselves after today."

Minato sighed as Tsunade said, "If you do this lord Raikage we might over look the constant kidnapping attempts as long as it doesn't happen again."

Hinata asked, "Lord Hokage can I come with Naruto I want to be with him... I know it will be putting me in more danger than I should be in the current state I am in."

Minato sighed and said, "Hinata its way to much risk."

Bee said, "Its fine she will have the eight Killer Bee protection with her nothing will happen."

Minato nodded and said, "Fine I am coming along with Mira and Yamoto us three will be protecting you Naruto Bee you ok with that."

Bee nodded as the Raikage snorted and said, "Very well I will allow this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Madara

Madara Growled, "Zetsu we lost Sasuke failed to capture the eight tails or nine tails."

Zetsu taunted, "Looks like the odds are stacking against us."

Kisame asked, "All the nations are on high alert so what do we do now."

Madara answered, "If that girl hadn't used that Space seal to hold everyone down we would have had Sasuke and probably the Raikage."

Kisame asked, "Do you want me to go after The eight tails?"

Madara answered, "No we need more members."

? offered, "Maybe I can help."

Madara spat, "Kabuto I see you have come to your own death."

Kabutomaru Taunted, "But if you kill me then you will be worse off I have a proposal."

Madara asked, "What is it?"

Kabutomaru answered, "I want to know the secrets behind all Jutsu I will help you if you give me just that."

Madara asked, "What could you give me that would help?"

Kabutomaru answered, "I don't have Nagato's DNA but I have all of the other Akauski members."

Kabutomaru made a hand sign and summoned Deidra, Kakazu, Sasori, Danzo, Orochimaru and a blank coffin.

Kabutomaru warned, "don't try anything on me otherwise I will use this last coffin."

Madara froze in shock and muttered, "Very well Kisame I want you to… …. …"

Kisame ordered, "Got it come on Danzo."

Danzo and Kisame left towards their destination while Madara smiled.

Madara Ordered, "Deidra and Sasori I want you to…. …."

Deidra nodded and walked. Away.

Madara ordered, "Orochimaru and Kakazu I want you both to… …. … …."

The two walked away.

Kabutomaru asked, "So is that it?"

Madara answered, "For now anyway once there in position Zetsu might be able to move."

Kabutomaru offered, "Here let me summon some more ninja."

Kabutomaru summoned Hanzo, Chiyo, Third Raikage, fourth Kazakage, second Tsuckage and Kimimaru."

Madara thought, "Good very good."

Madara walked away with Zetsu following him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konan

Konan rushed into the Hokage office to see Tsunade and Nagato both talking.

She shouted, "The rain village its been taken over none dead... I just escaped."

Tsunade and Nagato looked at Konan and then out the window.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato asked, "What's Madara up to?"

Hizashi Muttered, "I feel a pulling feeling."

Fugaku thought, "Same here."

Saratobi explained, "Its the reanimation jutsu."

Shisui asked, "Why am I not going."

Shinato answered, "Itachi made me place a seal on you stopping you from being reanimated if you die remember."

Shisui remembered and thought, "That's right."

Shinato said, "The next chapter should be good."

Saratobi said, "and the one after that right."

Hizashi asked, "Shinato didn't you have a way of dealing with re-animated figures."

Shinato answered, "Yes we will have to wait and see."

Shinato along with the others moved away leaving Shisui and Saratobi alone.

Shisui asked, "Lord third what happened that made Shinato go off like that."

Saratobi answered, "I would rather not say even mentioning it is forbidden around them on punishment worse than death."


	52. Chapter 52

Naruto chapter 52: Shinato and Nine tails

Naruto smiled as the group crossed the land of lightning border Hinata behind them

Naruto asked, "Minato I have learnt some of the flying thunder god jutsu I haven't got it right the nine tails keeps messing with it that's why I didn't use it... after this training can you help."

Minato smiled and answered, "Sure I will help Naruto."

The group then arrived at a massive lake in the land of lightning they couldn't even see the edge of it

Yamoto suggested, "Here this might help... Wood style wooden boat."

Yamoto made a massive wooden boat allowing the group to hop on and head off across the lake to their destination.

Minato looked at Naruto and whispered, "After you finish controlling the nine tails I think Shinato might have a surprise for you."

Naruto smiled and asked, "What is it, what is it?"

Minato grinned and answered, "I don't know."

Minato then looked over at Mira and Hinata Mira was doing a full body check up on Hinata to make sure she was ok

_Flashback_

Tsunade smiled as the group was about to leave she shouted, "Mira take this scroll and use your basic medical Ninjutsu to make sure Hinata is fine."

Mira nodded and took the scroll from Tsunade the group then raced off towards the land of lightning.

_Flashback end_

Yamoto shouted, "I see the island."

Minato looked over and heard Naruto mutter, "Not much of paradise."

Minato grinned and retorted, "Good you will focus more on training then."

Naruto sighed as they arrived on the island to see Lord Bee along with two other Jonin.

Minato asked, "I thought it was just going to be us leaf ninja and you Bee?"

Bee answered, "You know brother he is a pain."

Minato nodded thinking, "Doesn't matter I know a jutsu that will keep those two from spying."

Minato suggested, "Lord Bee how about you take Naruto and start training the two Jonin can come with me and Mira as we put up a barrier of my own devices up."

The Jonin responded, "Yes sir."

Hinata smiled and walked over to Naruto she kissed him lightly then whispered, "Good luck I will be watching if you need me."

Naruto smiled as he stepped away the two followed lord Bee with Yamoto behind them to a massive waterfall.

Bee instructed, "Ok first thing you're going to do is meditate on the patch of crass under the falls and defeat the hatred within we can't properly start before then."

Naruto nodded and walked over he started to meditate Hinata smiled watching Naruto and decided to do the same.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto's mind

Naruto stood in a foggy area as a figure emerged and stepped out he looked exactly like Naruto except he had red and black eyes.

Naruto asked, "Who are you?"

The other Naruto answered, "I am you all your hatred that you have locked away your looking at it... its rather funny all the villagers hated you now they like you because you saved them... they only like you because of power... ha-ha-ha they still hate you fear you despise you... let me out so I can show them what true hatred is."

Naruto growled, "NO I will defeat you!"

The evil Naruto raced over to the normal Naruto with a rasengon only to be stopped by another rasengon. The good Naruto charged towards the evil one and tried to kick him in the head only to be blocked the evil Naruto went to upper cut the Good Naruto only to for him to jump away.

The evil Naruto roared, "Flying thunder god Jutsu."

The Good Naruto quickly repeated it only to find both of them were way off their targets . the good Naruto created a hundred Shadow clones only for it to mimicked the entire battle field was filled with Orange flashes slowly one by one the shadow clones vanished leaving the two Naruto's out of breath then the evil Naruto attacked sending Naruto crashing down with a foot to the stomach.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata.

Hinata whispered, "Remember when you gave didn't give your autograph to those kids think about that."

Naruto asked, "How are you here?"

Shinato smiled and said, "She completed the training and sent chakra over I thought you might want a hand."

Naruto nodded as the two vanished he stood up smiling he saw Evil Naruto scowling at him suddenly a Naruto showed him his autograph above the evil Naruto causing him to crash The good Naruto raced over to him while he tried to get away he couldn't move properly When Naruto grabbed onto him and hugged him causing him to vanish completely along with the fog he was outside the Fox's cage.

Shinato said, "I held the fox down giving you more of a chance to practice the thunder god jutsu Minato's in for a big surprise."

Naruto grinned and vanished.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Outside world.

Naruto stood up and shouted, "I did it. I did it thank you Hinata!"

Bee smiled and said, "Come on let's do the next step."

Naruto nodded as the group followed Bee into a massive chamber behind the waterfall Bee slowly moved around the room and suddenly a secret door opens and the group walked through to see a massive room that was white everywhere.

Bee said, "This is where you shell separate the chakra from the will Naruto just Meditate."

Naruto smiled and sat down he started to Meditate Hinata smiled thinking back to her talk with Mira.

_Flashback_

Mira smiled as she walked over to Hinata who was on the edge of the boat looking out into the water.

Mira smiled and asked, "Guess what Hinata?"

Hinata turned around and smiled she asked, "What?"

Mira answered, "I'm pregnant as well... me and Itachi did it a few days ago... we used our Sharingan to make it even more special... it was fun watching him..."

Hinata quickly shut Mire up by placing her hand over her mouth and whispered, "I don't want to know Sensei."

_Flashback end_

Naruto smiled as he started to meditate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto's mind

Naruto stood in front o the nine tail fox's cage he wacked towards it only to be stopped by Shinato.

Shinato asked, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Naruto nodded and flashed over to the cage gate and ripped off the tag off he then raised his hand to show the seal key was on his arm he placed it on the seal and unlocked the cage Shinato quickly moved pulling Naruto back away as the Nine tails clawed at Naruto. Suddenly several octopus tails shot out of the walls and pinned the nine tails.

Bee shouted, "you must separate the chakra from the will like a tug of chakra he can take yours just as effectively."

Shinato smiled and retorted, "Good now get lost… lightning ninja."

Naruto quickly said, "He only wants to help."

Shinato nodded as the Nine tails freed itself and created a Bujui dama ball and sent it towards the two leaf ninja only to be met with Naruto's inferno rasengon creating a massive plume of smoke as four tails shot out Naruto dodged them all and grabbed onto one tail and started to pull the chakra out when the Nine tails moved about to attack Naruto causing him to stop and jump away Naruto grinned as the fox moved his claw towards Naruto it closed in only to miss completely now Naruto stood in the demon's head grinning he jumped into the air and created an Inferno Rassen Shiriken and slammed it into the fox.

Naruto continued the attack by using the chakra armour to pin the fox down suddenly golden light surrounded the fox the fingers of the chakra armour changed into chains.

The fox spat, "Kushina what are you doing here."

Shinato laughed and retorted, "Your looking at her son fox he has the same ability."

The fox roared, "Dam you!"

Naruto using his chakra pulled the nine tails chakra away even faster Shinato smirked as he sent his own chakra cloak over to The fox helping him pin it down as it struggled furiously to escape only to find it futile. Naruto started to pull the last of the chakras out as the two leaf ninja released the fox. Before it could attack it was pinned down by several wooden poles as a new cage surrounded it.

Naruto said, "Sorry Nine tails…. I'll make this up to you."

The nine tails asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

Naruto grinned as he lifted his hand the fox's chakra surrounded him and then vanished his armour looked different he now had a golden aura around him with black markings the fox froze looking at him.

The fox muttered, "The sage of six paths."

Naruto apologised, "Sorry Nine tails I promise to not hurt you."

Naruto smiled and turned around to see Shinato smiling.

Shinato said, "Let's fight see who is stronger before you go train with your father."

Naruto nodded as both of them stood ready to fight Naruto activated sage mode along with using the fox's chakra he grinned this was a new level of power for him. Shinato smirked as he used his own chakra arm trying to left hook Naruto only for him to move and come behind Shinato.

Naruto said, "Secret leaf taijutsu thousand years of death."

Shinato smirked as the attack was stopped as Naruto was kicked in the gut He rolled backwards and moved before Shinato had a chance to smack him over the head with his chakra armour Naruto moved to Shinato's side and aimed a kick for his head only to be blown away.

Naruto asked, "How?"

Shinato looked at Naruto giving all the explanation he needed the white rings then showed three black tomes and around the eyes started to tense up.

Shinato said, "Try fighting all three dojutsu at the same time kid."

Naruto nodded as he charged forward Shinato smirked and stood in the Hyuga stance for gentle fist Naruto was now in his range Shinato smirked as he lunged forward and attacked only to miss completely Naruto had used the flying thunder god jutsu again Naruto then was above Shinato and tried to slam a rasengon down on him only for Shinato to use Almighty push sending him crashing away. Naruto staggered up to realize Shinato was charging towards him at full speed grinning madly.

Naruto quickly sent out the chakra armour to stop him only for it to break away as Shinato parried it with his armour smiling Shinato was about to face palm Naruto with the gentle fist his hand quickly burst into flames.

Shinato laughed and said, "took you long enough to use the inferno armour kid… I'm still going to win."

Naruto grinned and retorted, "Sure you are Shinato."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasori and Deaidra

Sasori walked underground into their small base Deadra had made overlooking the land of lightning Sasori smiled

He ordered, "This will do Deidra stay here."

Sasori left the base he headed towards the lightning village only for three Lightning ANBU surrounded him he smiled as he jumped back and weaved a small set of hand signs he sent over ten chakra strings to each ANBU member

Sasori thought, "Human puppet jutsu complete now phase two."

Sasori had complete control over the three ANBU he grinned as he vanished forcing the ANBU to go back to the lightning village the three moved over to the Kage mansion and entered they waited outside his office when they were called in.

Raikage Ordered, "Omoi i want you to go to the island where Killer Bee is training Naruto the nine tail fox. The location is on this scroll… these three ANBU will be your guard."

Omoi nodded and said, "ok."

Omoi left the Raikage office and walked through the village the ANBU behind him he left the village and headed deeper into the land of lightning he stopped suddenly as one of the ANBU stopped him.

Omoi said, "I know your their what do you want."

Sasori emerged from his hiding spot and lifted his hands up suddenly one of the ANBU impaled him in the gut with his fist sending him crashing backward the other two ANBU quickly placed tags on him and restrained him from moving. The first ANBU then proceeded to take the scroll off Omoi grinning he handed it to Sasori who smiled.

Sasori whispered, "Human puppet jutsu release."

The three ANBU collapsed out cold Omoi quickly tried to get up and attack Sasori only to realize he had vanished completely with the scroll. Sasori dashed off heading towards his base.

Omoi thought, "Shit the Raikage's going to have my head for this I better let them know…. Wait a minute the ANBU they placed a smaller tag on me when we shock hands no wonder I couldn't substitute the others were just to show off… dam it."

Sasori ordered, Deadra you can go now and attack."

Deadra left the base with Sasori the two headed separate ways Deadra closed in on the lightning village while Sasori left to report the information.

Sasori said, "See you at the headquarters."

Deidra created a clay bird and took off in the sky and flew above the village he watched the village completely unaware of him as he dropped his first swarm of clay birds the darted into the village and exploded creating loud screams of terror across the village. The Raikage looked up to see another barrage of clay birds about to be dropped down when several Jonin sent lightning spears towards them cutting them down.

The Raikage roared, "Shoot the clay with lightning they will not detonate ninja."

Several of the Jonin nodded and sent several spears of lightning towards Deadra's clay stopping them from detonating around the village.

Durui shouted, "Raikage Naruto killed him…. Which means it must be a reanimation jutsu that the Akauiski are using."

The Raikage nodded as Omoi arrived with three ANBU he said, "The Akauski member Sasori he has infiltrated our ranks and taken the scroll sir."

Raikage roared, "WHAT! Dam it there after the eight and nine tails and they know where."

Suddenly several more explosions went off around the village killing more people.

Raikage shouted, "Ninja get me the sealing pot Omoi Durui both of you keep him from doing more damage!"

Durui nodded and weaved hand signs he said, "Storm release lightning nitro circus."

Durui sent a massive barrage of lightning spears towards Deadra catching him causing him to fall into the village. Deadra was then surrounded by twently Jonin and the Raikage who stood still with a massive pot. Deadra grinned and sent ten clay spiders towards the Kage only for them to be stopped by lightning spears the

Deadra said, "Dam you for ruining my art…."

Deadra was suddenly sucked up into the pot before he could explode causing the pot to break into pieces.

The Raikage thought, "Dam it now we only have one pot left….. on the plus side we stopped him."

The Raikage ordered, "Everyone go help around the village Omoi along your team go to the location and inform my brother of what has happened.

The ninja nodded and spread around the village.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto smiled as he stood up he had finished containing the nine tail fox along with sparing with Shinato he felt stronger he looked at Hinata who was meditate smiling at Naruto as he helped pull her up and the three walked out of the room to see Mira and Minato.

Minato smiled and said, "Good work Naruto you look and feel stronger…. Now lets us both go train."

Mira grinned and said, "The island is covered with barrier's we will know if the enemy attacks."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi

Itachi smiled as he set another ANBU alight suddenly Nagato stood in front of him and using almighty push he blocked the poison kunai.

Suddenly a voice shouted, "You two have ruined my plans for the last time."

Nagato growled, "Danzo."

Itachi asked, "how are you alive? Me and my brother both killed you."

Nagato quickly answered, "Reanimation jutsu is my guess its either Kabutomaru or Madara's work."

Danzo smirked and said, "It was Kabutomaru mind you Madara is the one truly in charge now I can kill you both along with your brother and that purple haired girl."

Itachi quickly activated Sasanoo and protected Nagato as Danzo jumped back sending a wind vacuum bomb towards the two. Itachi quickly moved his Sasanoo sword and slashed at Danzo hitting him in the arm the dead elder of the leaf tried to jump away but realized he couldn't he was suddenly sucked up into the sword cursing Itachi's name.

Itachi smiled and explained, "Reanimation jutsu can only be defeated in cancelled by the user or the soul is sealed this sword of mine seals anything it touches."

Nagato asked, "How come you didn't use it on my puppets?"

Itachi answered, "I realized they were puppets no point."

Nagato retorted, "It's good you stayed with the leaf village."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review.**

Shinato smiled as he looked at Kushina he said, "Hello Kushina how did you die."

Kushina snapped back, "I'm not dead I think…"

Kisara explained, "your still in a coma…. This is turning out to be very epic."

Shinato smiled and agreed, "Yes it is I wonder what happened next."

Hizashi shouted, "Serve those lightning ninja's right for attacking my niece."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 : Battle on the island

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Madara

Madara watched as Sasori and Kisame arrived at the base Sasori threw him the scroll Madara started to read smiling he looked at Kisame as more of the members arrived.

Madara threw the scroll at Kisame and ordered, "I want you to go here and…"

Kisame nodded and walked away from the small group he stopped and shouted, "Itachi defeated Danzo."

Madara nodded as Kisame continued to walk away Madara looked at Kakazu and Orochimaru and ordered, "Both of you I want you to take a hold of the village hidden in the waterfall then we can station Zetsu clones around there…. Sasori I want you to capture the sound….."

Kabutomaru interrupted, "Wait…. The sound village is under my control but it is nearing a civil war Sasori can go and re-establish my control over all of them…. this should cause the five villages to panic…. Then we should make another take over move of a village."

Sasori nodded and vanished Madara then looked at Kabutomaru in confusion.

Madara asked, "What are you planning?"

Madara growled, "Well what are you planning?"

Kabutomaru grinned as another coffin arose causing Madara to quieten down Kabutomaru hissed, "Spoilers."

Madara nodded and asked, "can you revive more people for the next stage."

Kabutomaru nodded as four coffins arose.

Madara looked at the new figures and ordered, "Kin, Gin and third Raikage I want all of you to….."

Kabutomaru grinned at this as the group left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto stood in a clearing threes surrounding them both the two stood ready to fight each other.

Minato grinned and said, "you defeated Shinato with because he lacks the flying thunder god jutsu now I shell show you what it is in full."

Naruto retorted, "Bring it on dad."

Minato smiled as he threw his signature Kunai at Naruto only for him to dodged the weapon Minato moved seconds behind the weapon hoping to kick Naruto in the side of the head he looked around to see Naruto standing a few meters away grinning as he ran forwards with a rasengon in his hand Minato grinned as Naruto closed in on him he threw his Kunai hoping to hit him in the arm only for Naruto to disperse in a cloud of smoke suddenly Minato was sent flying in the air by Naruto's thousand years of death attack Minato grinned while he was in mid air and vanished he moved behind Naruto and aimed a kick for his head only for Naruto to use chakra armour to catch him.

Minato quickly flashed a few meters away grinning he said, "It seems you have master stage one of the flying thunder god jutsu but can you handle stage two like that."

Naruto nodded as Minato moved towards Naruto who quickly vanished and then stood on a tree only to be kicked forwards by a foot to the back of the head. Naruto staggered up and weaved a small set of hand signs he moved closing in on Minato only to find out that Minato was gone before he could attack.

Minato then moved and kicked Naruto once again this time his leg received a burn mark Minato jumped back as the chakra cloak tried to grab him failing to do so Naruto released the jutsu and channelled chakra into the armour. Minato closed in only for the armour to react quickly and force Minato to take the defensive.

Naruto grinned and said, "Like my stage two I can only hold blaze armour for hours but that would make it to hard."

Minato nodded and said, "stage three flying thunder justusu son lets see how you fare at that."

Naruto nodded only to be sent flying forwards then need in the stomatch he staggered up looking at Minato he grinned he then focused more chakra into the armour for it to evolve again this time it was similar but different in was bigger and thicker the golden and black was a lot darker hiding what he was wearing from view Naruto moved and sent Minato crashing faway.

Naruto released the new form and said, "Minato watch this?"

Minato watched as he created a black spear in his hand he made a Buju dama he jumped high into the air and sent it crashing into the water.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kisame

Kisame moved underwater suddenly he was sent flying backwards as something entered the water and exploded Kisame then moved forward wondering what it was after a few moments he found the island grinning he stood on the beach to see Hinata running towards him he pulled out his sword.

Kisame roared, "Tell me where the Eight and Nine tails is and I will not kill you."

Hinata retorted, "I will not let you hurt Naruto…"

Kisame spat back, "Fine I will have to rip you inter ribbons then."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and stood at the ready to fight Kisame rushed towards her when she spun around she felt his sword slam into her rotation she used Rasseongon to push him back even further.

Kisame created four water sharks and sent them towards Hinata only for her to stop them with several earth spears she quickly tied her head band to a spear with a small message on it and sent it towards the others.

Kisame grinned and taunted, "It will not help before they come you will be ribbens."

Suddenly someone shouted, "Lightning cutter."

A man charged towards them spinning around each sword rotating lightning as it hit Kisame sending him flying back.

The man said, "Yo, I fly like I butterfly sting like a killer bee these people are under my bee."

Hinata smiled as Mira arrived with two Jonin. Kisame charged forward as only to be sent crashing back by Mira causing him to cough up blood he grinned as he opened a scroll then throwing it into the forest.

Kisame was the suddenly kicked towards the scroll his plan was working he moved quickly as the new comer grabbed the sword only to be sent crashing forwards suddenly Naruto arrived impaling Kisame with his rasengon killing him causing the sword to drop Naruto smiled as he was in his new chakra mode.

Hinata said, "Naruto you look a few days younger."

Naruto grinned as Killer bee went to pick up the sword suddenly Naruto moved and slammed his foot into it causing Kisame to be sent crashing out Minato arrived and using his own rasengon killed the blue man once and for all two Kisame's lay on the ground.

Mira asked, "What in the world?"

Naruto explained, "It seems to be a stronger jutsu than the other one they copy them even in death it seems."

Mira nodded as Minato ordered, "I think we should leave if the enemy knows of our location then we are endanger."

Naruto nodded as everyone gathered around the two and placed there hands on each other's shoulders. Naruto and Minato flashed everyone to the side of the lake.

Killer bee said, "I will head of back to my village now."

Naruto nodded as the others vanished the two lightning Jonin stuck on the island

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Killer Bee

Killer bee while walking started to think of new rhymes

Suddenly a man behind him shouted, "Bee come with us!"

Killer Bee turned around to see the gold and silver brothers Gin and Kin with the third Raikage behind them he quickly stood in a fighting stance and drew Sameheda sword ready to fight.

Killer Bee retorted, "No I am not coming with you."

Kin said, "Then we will have to fight."

Gin and Kin charged towards Bee who closed the gap slicing his blade down he managed to cut one of the brothers arm and with his foot he kicked the other one away he watched as the cut arm healed itself causing Bee to look at it puzzled.

**Eight tails said, "Bee I think we should leave there reanimations we have to seal them…. But we don't know any sealing Jutsu were in trouble**

**Bee retorted, "Relax I got this in the bag yo bag."**

The two brothers grinned as the nine tails cloak surrounded them as they slowly started to transform into two tail mode Bee realized what was happening and went into two tail mode himself he charged at the groups ripping his Sword through them cutting away their chakra healing Bee he then was sent crashing away as one of the brother's tails sent him flying forwards the other brother moved his claw slamming bee face first into the ground forcing him to drop his sword he felt the claw move away when the other brother impaled Bee in the leg with one of the chakra tails causing him to stumble back down as he arose again Bee then moved himself in eight tail state only to see the two brothers go into four tail state.

Bee sent a tail beast bomb at the brother who dodged the attack with ease they had speed on their side Bee looked around and found where they were he moved his hands trying to catch the two when he was sent crashing backwards as a massive black lightning blade slammed into his chest gravely wounding hi he opened his eyes as he felt his transformation vanishing

Bee thought, "Dam the Third's ultimate black lightning, these guys are dam hard to fight."

Suddenly Omoi, Karui and Samui showed up.

Omoi said, "Lord Bee ."

Samui ordered, "Guys the gored."

Karui asked, "Are you two the Gold and silver brothes Gin and Kin."

Kin and Gin answered, "Yes we are the legendary gold and silver brothers."

Suddenly the two were sucked up as the third Raikage grabbed Bee Suddenly Muu appeared behind the Raikage grinning he waited.

Omoi asked, "You're the third Raikage right."

The Raikage was silent when Muu hit the Raikage forcing him to speak he was sucked up Muu suddenly appeared to everyone else with an earth clone next to him the clone grabbed bee while Muu grinned as he weaved several hand signs.

Muu said, "Dust flooding devastation."

The three ninja were blasted away.

Suddenly Madara appeared Muu turned around with the clone and took Bee inside Madara's vortex

Madara said, "Good work Muu my guess was right Kisame would fail."

Madara quickly dashed over and grabbed the pot and went back in the vortex and vanished smiling to himself.

Madara thought, "If I take the small portions out of Gin and Kin along with the eight tails it should work my plan will soon come…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Omoi

Omoi slowly opened his eyes and asked, "Is everyone ok?"

Samui answered, "Nothing broken over here."

Karui shouted, "We have to go after them!"

Samui retorted, "We need back up first their way to strong."

Omoi suggested, "The Third Raikage let himself be sealed away we should report this."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

Shinato shouted, "Ninja! We have to prepare for war!"

Kisara asked, "Why?"

Shinato answered, "Things are not looking good our heroes."

Kisara asked, "So what are you going to do about it?"

Shinato laughed and answered, "I don't know but I need more reviews it might help."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Team 7 is back! A snake emerges

Naruto, Hinata and the others arrived back at the leaf village gate to see Nagato, Konan and Itachi walking towards them the group smiled as the three stopped.

Minato said, "Mira Hinata both of you lets get to the hospital and get you both checked out."

Hinata and Mira both nodded as they walked away only for Itachi along with the other members of Naruto's group leaving Naruto there with Nagato and Konan at the village gate.

Naruto asked, "What happened to you guys?"

Nagato answered, "We were dealing with a reanimated copy of Danzo... Itachi and Minato will hopefully do some research into how this happening."

Suddenly Konan shouted, "Look out!"

Konan used a paper wall around the two Uzumaki's as they spun around to see three lightning ninja looking at them.

Naruto growled, "Thor!"

Thor grinned and introduced the others, "I'm glad you remembered me Naruto on my left is Ripper on the Right is Slice... we have come for Hinata so hand her over and nobody gets hurt."

Suddenly a voice behind the three said, "I will be handling this, this time you all have failed me."

Thor turned around to see a older lightning ninja he stuttered, "Lo... Lord Kami.. What are you doing here."

Suddenly a lightning blade cut through Slice's arm causing him to scream in pain on top of the gate stood a man with red eyes he jumped down and looked at Naruto then back to the Lightning Ninja.

Sasuke Ordered, "Stay away from the leaf or die I'm not in the mood."

Naruto smiled and said, "Sasuke welcome back."

**Shinato said, "Sasuke's is still cold he will soon warm up... Kami defeated him and let him live."**

**Naruto asked, "Why did you let him live?"**

**Shinato grinned and answered, "Having a kid calling you father does that ha-ha-ha."**

Naruto growled, "Leave or Die Lightning ninja."

Kami smiled and said, "You must be Shinato's son with that Chakra aura... also you act just like him."

Sasuke moved forwards and growled, "His linage is none of business so go home or die."

Sasuke sent a Kunai cutting through Slice's Neck while he staggered up using his other hand to stop the blood flow.

Naruto asked, "Shinato Defeated you he let you live this time I will correct it and kill you!"

Kami laughed as Ripper charged towards Naruto Kami said, "He was weak that's how I survived that weakling should of been a man."

Naruto watched as Ripper closed in on him he closed his eyes and vanished suddenly Naruto reappeared slamming a rasengon into Ripper's head sending him crashing away dead. Naruto then moved over to Thor with a kunai slicking it through the ninja's arm causing him to collapse in pain.

Naruto growled, "He wasn't weak he was strong he was the strongest ninja at the time."

Kami spat back, "HE was weak in the ninja world there is no Better man he is a weak fool."

Naruto moved again this time bringing a Kunai slicing down Kami's arm and moving back to decapitate the man on the ground who was trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

Sasuke asked, "Why are you toying with these guys Naruto?"

Naruto stood still looking at Kami and explained, "He spared you to give you a chance of changing your ways obviously you haven't so now you don't get a choice you die today Kami and this will end all those you have hurt."

Naruto moved quickly as Kami slowly staggered back up slamming a rasengon into the back of his neck killing him Naruto moved over and stood in front of Sasuke smiling at him.

Naruto said, "its good to have back Sasuke."

Sasuke asked, "Why did you defend Shinato's linage so much?"

Naruto smiled and answered, "He was sealed inside me along with the nine tail fox."

Sasuke nodded as Konan explained, "He was a master of nearly all jutsu, the Akauiski tried to free him along with the nine tails…. We were wrong the nightmare would of started if he got a hold of all nine demons together."

Sasuke said "That would explain why you hold his views so highly."

Naruto grinned as Itachi arrived he asked, "What happened here?"

Nagato answered, "A lightning ninja called Kami and his goons attacked and were saying Shinato was weak…. Naruto killed him along with the others with Sasuke's help."

Itachi nodded and said, "He was weak…. Mira had him around her fingers with relative ease."

Naruto smiled as the group walked back into the village to see Hinata and Mira walking towards them.

Mira said, "Guess what Sasuke your going to be an Uncle….cause I'm pregnant."

Sasuke nodded as Itachi said, "Nagato its thanks to those puppets killing me and your bringing me back to life that cured me…. So will you be the godfather of our child…. Mira and myself were talking about it before she left quickly to the island with Hinata…. For Naruto."

Mira looked over at Naruto smiling she ordered, "Naruto go to the Chunin exam stadium for your Jonin test Hinata will meet you there."

Naruto grinned and dashed off Mira smiling at Itachi who nodded and vanished.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled looking up to see several people looking at him suddenly Kakashi, Hiashi and Itachi appeared next to him.

Minato shouted, "ok Naruto's Jonin test will begin you must fight the three using only one of the particular areas Itachi will be testing Genjutsu, Hiashi will be testing Taijutsu and Kakashi will be testing Ninjutsu... elders watch closely because this will not be happening again."

Itachi whispered, "Naruto first you must defeat me in a genjutsu battle all you have to do is touch me with a hand for you to beat me act like you break my jutsu otherwise they will know."

Naruto nodded as one of the elders shouted, "First is Itachi Uchiha you must beat him in a full genjutsu battle."

Naruto looked at Itachi face to face as Itachi activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and used Tiskumori on Naruto who quickly broke it moving over and pressing Itachi's forehead with his finger Naruto jumped back and stood in front of Itachi smiling.

Itachi moved away as Hiashi jumped down and charged towards Naruto who quickly dodged his Gentle fist strike and moved his knew into his gut only for Hiashi to vanish appearing behind Naruto he was about to strike him when Naruto vanished as well. Forcing Hiashi to activate his Byakugan he couldn't see Naruto at all Suddenly Hiashi felt Naruto's hand on his leg as Naruto pulled him into the ground now Naruto stood above Hiashi smiling.

Kakashi said, "Interesting choice it seems you got that idea from me."

Naruto quickly made three shadow clones stand between him and Kakashi all three weaved different set of hand signs. The one on the left sent a ball of fire while the middle sent wind and the right one sent lightning all charging towards Kakashi who jumped out of the attack. Naruto smirked as he sent four rasengon attacks crashing into the wall all missing on purpose.

Kakashi said, "a little bit more."

Suddenly Hiashi spun out of the ground and moved in with a gentle fist sending him crashing into the wall. Naruto fell backwards onto the ground standing up. He looked as Itachi smirking.

Naruto shouted, "Mind control jutsu release."

Itachi grinned and turned around pulling a Kunai out of his pocket and attacked Kakashi with it. While Hiashi looked at Naruto with a slight grin.

Suddenly on the stadium wall Mira stood and roared, "THIS ENDS HERE!"

Itachi quickly looked up and broke made sure the elders watch him break the Genjutsu to see the mother of his child on the wall looking pissed off again. He had just gotten over her last punishment.

Mira jumped over along with everyone in the arena to the Kage box to look at the elders.

Mira snapped, "HE has taken down three S rank criminal we all know his skills is kage level right now... So here."

Mira grabbed The elders and lifted them up activating her Sharingan she forced them both to look into it. She then dropped them and allowed them to stagger up on their own.

One of the elders said, "Very well then Naruto has my vote."

The other elder nodded while Sakira said, "Fine we will let that... be Jonin."

Mira snapped, "Sakira you do well to remember what happened to your mother... and whom I am like."

Sakira nodded and walked away. As the people watched and cheered now Naruto was a Jonin.

Minato smiling as Tsunade stepped forward holding two Jonin jackets. And handed them both to Hinata and Naruto who replaced there old Chunin jackets with the new ones smiling at each other as they placed there big white cloaks on. Causing the crowed of people to cheer. Suddenly a messenger hawk flew into view heading towards Tsunade it landed right on her chair she pulled out a scroll from the birds pouch and read.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hanabi

Hanabi smiled as she raced down the streets of the leaf village towards the stadium suddenly she was tackled into an allyway some injected her with a sedative smirking he lifted her up and walked out only to be seen by ex-lightning ninja Ricky.

Ricky shouted, "Stop right there!"

The man held Hanabi and jumped away through the village as Ricky quickly followed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade 

Tsunade opened the scroll and read, "Dear Tsunade.

Please send Hinata over to my mansion alone otherwise I will have to force marry her sister Hanabi I know she is under marriage age but so she will be my prisoner till she is this time I will be taking the Byakugan from her and selling the secrets to the highest bidder you have three week to decide.

If she has the seal on her then I will have to ask one of my men to defile her and it will take me a little longer to get the secrets of the Byakugan but in the end I will have what I want.

Tsunade I would hope you would give me the elder Huyga child in order to keep the secrets of the Byakugan hidden as well as ensure the nine tail brat has not bread with her when she comes. Otherwise she is worthless to me."

Tsunade stopped reading aloud as Hinata ordered, "Sasuke Naruto with me."

The three dashed off as they saw a massive ball of lightning go into the air followed by a plume of smoke they knew that was there target as they dashed over the leaf village from building to building they rushed out of the gate and went towards it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ricky 

Ricky sent a lightning blade at the attacker causing him to drop Hanabi to dodge the lightning blade Ricky moved in and caught her he held her and placed her on a nearby tree branch the attack stood on the same branch now Ricky stood between him and Hanabi.

Ricky asked, "Who are you and why do you attack Hanabi?"

The man smiled answering, "I am Lance now give me the girl and you will be welcome back into the lightning village with open arms."

Ricky taunted, "No thanks I don't want to be in the same village that think its ok to hint down female children and….. rape them for their abilities."

Ricky then moved sending a barrage of lightning arrows at lance several caught him wounding him badly. Lance staggered up and pulled off his jacket to show hundreds of Paper bombs.

Lance shouted, "Take this."

Ricky jumped back and grabbed Hanabi shielding her from some of the attack as the two crashed on the ground. Ricky pulled back to see Hanabi had several cuts to her arms and legs that were slowly bleeding. Ricky pulled out a small first aid kit out of his bag and started to stop the bleeding when another ninja arrived.

Ricky groaned, "Master Durui what are you doing here?"

Ricky fell forwards on the ground passed out Durui sighed as he used a lightning jutsu to create a shelter in side a treehe carefully picked up the Hyuga girl and moved her inside he rolled out his blanket and placed it on the floor then placing Hanabi onto it he then walked over and pulled Ricky over into the hidden area Durui slumped down looking at the two he smiled softly as he drifted to sleep.

A few hours passed and Ricky awoke Durui was awoken by this causing the jonin to sigh.

Ricky whispered, "We should get her back to the leaf village…. Her sister will be looking for her and in the state she is in at the moment I don't want to piss her off."

Durui asked, "Why is that?"

Ricky joked, "She is pregnant extremely violent towards us."

Durui couldn't help let out a laugh and said, "Well we can't move you your injuries make it to difficult."

Hanabi woke dazed but looking at the two she stood in a fighting stance activating her Byakugan.

Durui said, "Relax your safe."

Hanabi said, "I don't believe you."

Ricky quickly shouted, "Its ok your safe lady Hanabi."

Hanabi nodded looking at Ricky deactivating her Byakugan

Hanabi said, "Thank you Ricky for saving me."

Durui mock hurt asked, "What am I chop liver?"

Hanabi answered, "Yep."

Durui couldn't help but laugh thinking, "The whole Kidnapping Hyuga thing has done this we need to repair the damage they have created."

Suddenly out of the tree wall several bits of wood shot out and pinned Durui to the wall and Ricky to the floor it started to slowly crush them.

Ricky gasped, "Hanabi…. Go outside…. Tell her…. To stop please."

Hanabi nodded and dashed out of the little hidden area to see her sister Naruto and Hinata."

Hanabi said, "You got Duck butt back….. Hinata can you stop those two saved me there injured."

Hinata nodded and cancelled the jutsu. The three walked into the tree to see the two still gasping for air.

Durui joked, "If its no constellation I see why they want you."

Hinata sighed and said, "Something is coming I can see it just at the edge of my vision two ninja."

Naruto said, "I will take Ricky and Hanabi to the hospital…. Durui stay with the others I will be back…. IN a flash."

Naruto held onto Ricky's shoulder as Hanabi placed her hand on Naruto's back as the three flashed away. The others walked out of the small hiding spot smiling the group slowly headed towards the leaf.

A slippery voice hissed, "Hello Sasuke."

The three stood in fighting stance as a snake sannin came out of the bushes smiling along with Hizashi Hyuga.

The three ninja's jumped back and looked at Orochimaru and Hizashi.

Sasuke asked, "How I killed you?"

Durui answered, "There reanimations be careful there just as strong as they were when they died."

Sasuke nodded as Orochimaru summoned two giant snakes only for Hinata to place her hands on the ground two golem hands shot out grabbing the snakes and crushed them blood slattered over the forest. Hinata looked at Hizashi smiling softly at him.

Orochimaru hissed, "You have gotten stronger than when you fought Kabuto briefly….. but your hiding something what is it?"

Hizashi activated his Byakugan and looked at Hinata he couldn't help but smile softly as his face cracked he stepped forwards.

Hizashi said, "I wish to fight Hinata one on one….. Orochimaru play with the rest."

Orochimaru looked at Hizashi and hissed, "I will not be given orders!"

Hizashi sighed and charged towards Hinata as she jumped back using earth style she swallowed herself and Hizashi and both popped up a few meters away.

Hizashi asked, "Hinata who got you pregnant?"

Hinata couldn't help but blush she answered, "I can't say it will put him in danger?"

Hizashi asked, "Was it the fourth's son?"

Hinata answered, "Maybe uncle now why do you want to fight me?"

Hizashi smiled and answered, "so it is him because I want to see how much stronger you have gotten since I died."

**Kabuto thought, "Interesting she can't fight using her Hyuga arts I could win and capture her to get Naruto…. Since they were squad mates."**

Hizashi warned, "Kabuto wishes me to capture you Hinata so be on your guard."

Hinata retorted, "Don't think I am going to make this easy Kabuto I am a lot stronger since then."

Hizashi asked, "Even while looking after your…. Growing baby?"

Hinata was about to answer when Hizashi dashed towards her ready to strike Hinata weaved a set of hand signs as several trees surrounded her encasing her in strong armour. She smiled and meditated concentrating on Hizashi who jumped back. Hinata sent several wooden hands towards Hizashi who was forced to defend himself being pushed back he looked at the hand as a water dragon emerged from it colliding at Hizashi who slowly staggered up only to be in-snared in a massive tree he couldn't move.

Hinata smiled asking, "What do you think?"

Hizashi smiled cracking again he answered, "Good…. Let see how you handle this?"

Hizashi managed to free himself smiling as the ruined wood fell to the ground he jumped towards Hinata only for more trees to shoot up from the ground this time they shot past him before slamming him to the ground holding him down he couldn't move a muscle this time as he struggled."

Hinata thought, "Seals, seals how to seal him."

Suddenly a yellow flash stood right in front of her she smiled looking at the fourth Hokage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he arrived with his father at Sasuke's location Minato quickly flashed away over to Hinata as Naruto stepped forwards ready to fight Orochimaru.

Orochimaru hissed, "So they send the nine tail brat."

Naruto dashed forwards creating an Inferno rassen Shiriken towards Orochimaru who couldn't dodged it. The attack swallowed him up completely creating a massive plume of smoke. Suddenly hundreds of snakes shot out towards Naruto who moved towards them using his arm he set them alight with his inferno release armour he charged into the plume of smoke and out the otherside to see Orochimaru had drawn his grass sword.

The Snake Sannin charged at Naruto slicing his grass sword down only for Naruto to dodge this and left hook the ninja in the arm sending him crashing to the left Naruto sent in a rasengon at him cutting his regenerating arm off completely. Orchimaru waited for it heal once more only for nothing to happen.

Orochimaru screamed, "My arms…. Curse you taking away my jutsu."

Naruto laughed and snapped back, "That's rich last I checked you swapped Jutsu for lives."

Naruto thought, "How did I know that?"

**Shinato answered, "When the armour hits a reanimated ninja it rips away allowing you to get slightly more knowledge and a chakra boost."**

**Naruto retorted, "Wait do I gain there knowledge in what they have done in the past?"**

**Shinato answered, "No you knew that you just forgot."**

**Naruto said, "So we can fight them…. good."**

**Shinato teased, "put it this way it makes up for your brainlessness."**

**Naruto snapped, "Shut up."**

Naruto looked at Orochimaru who charged holding the sword in his other hand Naruto moved slicing his chakra arm right through Orochimaru using wind to cut him casuing him to vanish. Naruto then moved away to Hinata and Minato's location.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato

Minato smiled as Hinata lowered the wooden dome around her. Minato looked across the ground to see Hizashi completely immobilized.

Hizashi asked, "Minato has my death caused this?"

Minato answered, "No your death didn't cause any problems like this."

Hizashi smiled and said, "Good now all you have to do is seal me."

Suddenly Naruto arrived smiling he looked at Hinata and Minato then to Hiashi.

Naruto said, "Minato I can do it without sealing watch."

Naruto used his chakra hand to swallow up Hizashi as he vanished.

Minato asked, "What did you do?"

Naruto answered, "Shinato's armour it rips reanimations to pieces."

Minato nodded and suggested, "We need to find Shinato's scroll of reanimation."

**Shinato said, ****"I found a way to revive someone if they had been swallowed by the death god I hid the scroll where nobody would ever find it."**

**Naruto asked, "Where is it?"**

**Shinato suggested, "In the Second Hokage."**

**Naruto asked, "You didn't put in his corpse right?"**

**Shinato mock hurt said, "Would I let you go grave robbing Minato would kill me?"**

**Naruto asked, "Then where is the other Second Hokage?"**

**Shinato answered, "I'll leave it to you."**

Naruto said, "Shinato says its in the second Hokage."

Suddenly Mira arrived shouting, "Lets go grave robbing."

Hinata teased, "Isn't that what pissed you off last time."

Mira taunted, "you should be lucky your pregnant otherwise you would so regret saying that."

Hinata retorted, "Why do you think I said it."

Mira grinned. The group walked over to the gate to see Sasuke and Durui looking at the group.

Durui said, "Lord Hokage I wish to speak to the current Hokage about an attack on our village a few days ago."

Minato said, "You know where it is sorry but I have important matters to attend."

Durui nodded and entered the village aware that ANBU were watching him he walked over to the Hokage mansion

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiba 

Kiba walked through the forest looking at Akamaru he stopped at a clearing as Shino arrived.

Shino asked, "So what do you think of Naruto?"

Kiba spat, "What besides him being a lying demon."

Shino asked, "So are you calling me a demon we are in a lot of ways a like I hold thousands of bugs in me he holds the nine tail fox."

Kiba retorted, "Your bugs didn't destroy or attack the village his did that's the difference."

Shino retorted, "Is it really I'm sure the Hokage would understand if I put that to the test in a way."

Kiba yelled, "He killed a lot of ninja!"

Shino asked, "Who did?"

Kiba answered, "The nine tail fox."

Shino asked, "Has Naruto killed any non S rank ninja."

Kiba answered, "No he….. hasn't but what is to stop him?"

Shino answered, "his friends and his own will."

Kiba spat, "He could let that thing out any second."

Akamaru whined and sat on the ground as Kiba spun around and jumped away.

Kiba ordered, "Hurry up Akamaru!"

Akamaru whined getting up he followed Kiba away from Shino."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Kisara asked, "Shinato get the popcorn for the next chapter please?"

Shinato answered, "No save it for later its going to get better."

Fugaku asked, "What are you up to?"

Shinato smiled and answered, "A lot can be hidden in a mask you know just ask the ANBU you don't know if it is a friend or a foe."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Shinato's legacy a plan is shown

Minato

Minato, Mira, Naruto and Hinata all arrived at the Hokage cemetery the group looked at the second Hokage's tomb as Mira activated her Byakugan.

Mira said, "There is nothing in there my guess is he used an anti-detection seal."

Minato sighed as Hinata used an earth ninjutsu to force the ground to come up showing the coffin of the second Hokage. Minato walked over and opened the lid to show a very well decomposed body no seal tag no scroll nothing.

**Shinato laughed and said, "Do you seriously think I would reduce my friends and family to grave robbing you make it to easy."**

Naruto said, ""Shinato wouldn't put something in someone grave he just thought you guys would fall for it."

Minato growled, "Naruto! He told you second Hokage."

Naruto said, "He also says Hokages not just one Hokage but most likely all of them in his time."

Minato thought, "He could mean the stone faces…. We should of checked there first."

Minato sighed as Hinata placed the coffin back into the ground and Minato asked, "In the Hokage faces."

Naruto said, "Possibly."

**Shinato shouted, "In their noses I have had my fun."**

**Naruto sighed and snapped, "Oh I am glad you had your fun."**

**Shinato retorted, "Didn't know I wasn't meant to have fun…. Yes its in the stone faces."**

**Naruto sighed and said, "Didn't mean it like that."**

Naruto said, "Its up the stone faces noses."

Minato nodded as Mira placed her hand on his shoulder and the three vanished arriving on top of the monument Minato smiled and walked down onto the face using chakra to hold him steady he walked dup the nostril and grabbed a scroll. Suddenly he was blasted out with water he was about to hit the ground he flashed away.

Minato stood sopping wet next to Naruto and Mira he asked, "Are there anymore traps Naruto?"

**Shinato, "Nope there isn't I just thought it was rather fitting for it I didn't get to finish it which sucks."**

Naruto said, "He said there isn't any more he just thought it was rather fitting being the second Hokage."

Minato smiled, "great I will get the other ones."

Minato flashed away and got the other three scrolls from the faces he flashed back with the other scrolls

Mira said, "There all a small part of something bigger."

the three opened all the scrolls and read, "Minato, Hiashi, Mira and Itachi. The middle was missing a small part. Causing a wave of frustration across all of their faces.

**Shinato said, "I left a piece last part with Itachi."**

Naruto said, "Shinato says the last part is with Itachi."

Mira ordered, "Great I will get him… Minato you can get Nagato and Tsunade she will want to see this…. Naruto get Hiashi."

The three nodded dashing off leaving the scroll on the ground. After a few moments everyone arrived back with the people.

Nagato asked, "Why are we here?"

Minato explained we need you all to summon this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mira

Mira arrived at the training ground where Itachi, Kakashi and Sasuke standing still on the training ground.

Mira asked, "Itachi did Shinato give you anything or ask to you to look after anything?"

Itachi looked at her puzzled and answered, , "all I remember is him asking to see my headband three days before the attack I gave it to him and he then handed it back."

Itachi moved his hand up and pulled his headband off to show a small sown up cut on it he opened it and pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it, it was a summoning tag with Mira's name on it. She smiled taking the paper and summoned a scroll she smiled looking at Itachi.

Mira asked, "Can you come with me it should be fun?"

Itachi smiled and answered, "Two seconds….. Kakashi and Sasuke I want you both to look at each other with the normal Sharingan till I get back ok….. also you might need these Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled as he caught a small bag and asked, "Is it the same as before in a way."

Itachi smiled and answered ,"Sort of."

Itachi and Mira vanished leaving the two alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiashi

Hiashi arrived to at the top of the Hokage monument smiling at the others

Hiashi said, "Naruto and Hinata have both gone to the hospital they want to visit Kushina."

Minato nodded and said, "Ok we will let them know what we find."

Everyone stood in there right place as Mira placed the last scroll down to show Tsunade's name the Hokage nodded and walked into the middle as all of them focused there chakra into the scroll Tsunade jumped back to show a small chest on the sides it had two Ameratsu seal tags while on the top it had Kushina's name.

Minato sighed quietly cursing Shinato and his game as Shizune arrived.

Shizune shouted, "Everyone come quickly she is waking."

Everyone looked at Minato as he flashed away everyone else dashed as fast as they could to the hospital. Minato had moved the chest with him after a few moments the group arrived to see Minato holding the chest outside Kushina's room he went in to see Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto said, "Mum."

Naruto ran over and hugged Kushina as tears rolled down her face.

Kushina asked, "How long have I been out?"

Naruto smiled as Minato ran into the room dropping the chest he ran over and hugged both Naruto and Kushina.

Naruto said, "Mum Hinata's pregnant… you have been out for a few weeks."

Minato asked, "Kushina are you feeling ok."

Kushina smiled at Minato as the door opened Lym and Mito both ran in scrambling up on the bed and Hugging Kushina.

Kushina joked, "Wow I was wonder how long it would take for you to do that Naruto….. GRANDBABIES!"

Everyone winced as Kushina shouted the last word as Kushina hugged Mito and Lym even tighter. Minato and Naruto bent forwards so they could all hug each other tears of joy flowed everywhere.

Minato pulled away and asked, "We need you to open something,"

Kushina looked at him puzzled as he lifted the chest up and placed it next to Kushina she smiled placing her hand on the lid and focused her chakra releasing the seal.

Kushina said, "I remember that chest it had all my valuables once I got to the leaf I could not open it until Shinato fixed it I said, he could have it."

Mira said, "He made the last Key you."

Kushina grinned and said, "Can't say I am surprised."

Minato lifted a small box out on it had two names, Naruto and Hinata's with an Ameratsu seal on the back of the box. Minato sighed as he handed the box to Naruto who opened it with Hinata Naruto pulled out a piece of paper.

Naruto grinned and said, "It says, "Haha this is all a joke the scroll is blank love Shinato."

Minato quickly grabbed the paper hiding his annoyance and read, "You might want to open it out side."

Minato snapped, "So not funny Naruto."

Naruto retorted, "your face priceless."

Mira said, "I think Shinato finely broke Minato."

Minato helped a quietly laughing Kushina out of bed she was in a white hospital dress the group went outside to a small clearing next to the hospital Hinata placed the scroll on the ground and placed her hand on it she focused chakra and was sent flying into the air only to be caught by Naruto. Where Hinata stood moments ago was a small house.

Kushina said, "I remember this place its where Kisara and Shinato lived once they moved out of the Uzumaki estate."

Mira walked over and opened the door to see it didn't have any spiders or show any sign of decay. The group of friends walked in and started to look around. Kushina walked over with Minato into a small room filled with scrolls on the table was a letter addressed to Kushina with a scroll next to it.

She opened the letter and read Dear Kushina Uzumaki.

I ventured to the land of Uzumaki I found a few items one detailing you and Me it seems your family branched off to a clan who could make chakra chains and being Uzumaki we can both control the Nine tails with ease so the chains reformed into Kushina's legendary Chakra chains to creating your own Blood line and a very rare one among Uzumaki.

While myself my chakra mutated due to the seals my parents used protect me till I was found after they died creating my Chakra armour. While I already had the ability to copy anything I see and change it to suite me.

These two facts and what I have pulled from the Uchiha tombs about the sage makes me believe that he didn't just have two children he had three one Uchiha one Senju and the middle one Uzumaki who had the same powers as me without the armour.

Uzumaki spread out being able to awaken new random blood lines I think they were the true tree of the ninja world Blood line So when you gave birth to Naruto he took after Minato by now I must be active inside Naruto allowing him to access both blood line yours and a small part of mine most likely the chakra armour since Mira has shown signs of gaining the copy ability.

Its true Mito Uzumaki and The first Hokage were one of the many bonds between the two clans that made us close during the second ninja war the village was wiped out leaving only our family from right back they split our uncle went into the land of rain only to be killed and his son surviving my guess is Nagato Uzumaki the true holder of the Rinnagain so he is related to me as much as you are so we have another cousin the three Uzumaki ninja Mira being my child and Naruto being yours we have started to reform Uzumaki as it should be with the leaf.

The scroll under this letter is the reanimation jutsu but I knew of the death god seal You and Minato created so I altered this reanimation jutsu to summon those inside the death god himself to protect the Hokage's of the leaf they should all be sealed inside the death god when they die.

Since this did not happen I suspect that Orochimaru might use them against the leaf so they would of been sealed along with the user.

The second part of my chakra armour it can destroy reanimations Gaining the ninja's knowledge and Chakra so summon the Hokage's of the past and let Naruto take their power with the Nine tails he will be able to correct the First Hokage's failures when fighting Madara himself.

Sorry to say this but if Madara gets his hands on a small portion of the Nine tails and the eight tails along with every other Jinjuriki he will be able to awaken the ten Tailed beast with limit less chakra he will be more powerful than me.

That's why Naruto needs the knowledge and a limit less chakra in order to fight him and with your blood line he will be even stronger than the ten tails. Even I can't predict the winner of that battle.

After the fight the prophecy Jiraiya was told should come to pass then the world will enter a new age of peace or it will be destroyed by a new war unlike any we have seen.

Minato asked, "Shinato when you died you were doing it as a plot for this. How much did you know?"

Kushina said, "So He did find the Uzumaki family tree."

Naruto entered the room and asked, "What did you find Mum?"

Kushina hid the letter.

Kushina answered, "We found what we needed."

**Shinato said, "Naruto ask your mum about the letter she is hiding and yes I did find the family tree I felt like leaving it for all of you to find."**

Minato said, "Kushina we have to prepare him for what is to come we can't protect him forever."

Kushina sighed and said, "Naruto me and you are going to do some ultimate special training starting tomorrow morning at three in the morning."

Naruto asked, "Why."

Kushina answered, "Because I said so."

Naruto nodded understanding as Mira and Itachi entered the room grinning

Itachi ordered, "At twelve you will have lunch and train with me this training will be like nothing you have dealt with before. We will be training together till six at night."

Minato suggested, "Then you will have tea and do thousand clone scroll study with me for one hour."

Naruto asked, "Why?"

Minato answered, "Madara has the eight tails and some of the nine tails we need to train you so you become stronger."

Itachi ordered, "At every training session you will be using one thousand Shadow clones."

Naruto complained, "I hate you."

Itachi teased, "I love you to Naruto."

Hinata said, "That means Naruto will only have done 16'000 hours of training a day."

Minato said, "Don't worry what I am about to do to Naruto will make this seem easy only to him."

Naruto stuttering asked, "... what... are you going to do?"

Minato held the scroll and ordered, "Everyone else might want to move this place so we can keep working on it later Naruto lets go."

Mira and Kushina grabbed Naruto as Minato held on to them all and flashed them away."

Itachi suggested, "Come on Hinata and Hiashi I will show you how to reverse summon."

The three walked out of the house Itachi sealed the house back into the scroll and put it in his pocket.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato

Minato, Mira and Kushina arrived at the training ground.

Minato opened the scroll to see three tags reading each of the Hokage's names

Mira placed the tags on the ground.

Mira said, "Reanimation jutsu Death god passing."

The three coffins came out and opened

First Hokage asked, "Why are we back Saratobi I thought you dealt with people reviving us?"

Second Hokage said, "I regret inventing this Jutsu."

Saratobi answered, "But if you hadn't someone else might of and use it against the leaf village. My guess is Shinato revived us."

First Hokage said, "I remember him he was such a strong ninja."

Minato explained, "Sorry it wasn't the first who revived you it was Mira."

Saratobi asked, "Shinato's daughter so what purpose did you revive us for?"

Minato answered, "To help Naruto realize his destiny."

Naruto created two chakra hands and hit Saratobi and the first Hokage with it."

Naruto absorbed their chakra and Knowledge

Second Hokage said, "I remember now Shinato revived me to talk to me about this when we made the discovery of his cloaks ability."

Naruto did the same to the second Hokage Naruto passed out after doing this.

Minato said, "Looks like he needs to rest he took too much.

In Naruto's mind

Naruto asked, "What happened why is the first Hokage here?"

Shinato answered, "I was just filling him in on what happened."

First Hokage turned around

First said, "It seems you have My necklace Naruto Namazaki Uzumaki so you have the same effect on the Nine tails as Mito my wife did."

Nine tails snarled, "First Hokage why are you here?"

The first retorted, "Wasn't me and Mito the ones that freed you from Madara Nine tails."

Shinato explained, "We are gathered here to give Naruto a boost in Chakra and Knowledge so he can defeat Madara Uchiha once and for all."

Naruto asked, "Why do I need more Chakra don't I have near limitless already?"

Shinato said, "With the combination of all the previous Hokage's before Minato as well as Mine I would say you have now achieved limitless Chakra you could Make billions of Shadow clones and use stage one chakra amour to protect them all and still be able to fight at your most strongest."

First Hokage said, "So is this your plan I hope you know what your doing."

Shinato asked, "Have I ever lied to you?"

First Hokage said, "Why does that sentence make me uneasy."

Shinato said, After this training I don't think you will need my help."

The first smiled and said, "Shinato something about Madara I fought concerns me I know he died but I didn't feel right."

Shinato asked, "Well it could be possible he used his brother's eye with Izangi….. to make something as a back up?"

The first Hokage nodded and said, "I guess that's what we could be fighting right now."

Naruto faded out of his mind. Naruto awoke to see He was in his rooms it was 2:30 in the morning he smiled as Hinata was resting her head on his shoulder fast asleep. He ran his hand through her hair as he lowered his other hand and placed it on her bare belly smiling as the door carefully opened.

Kushina came in and whispered, "Naruto you can rest a bit more all three of us are going to take you out of the village to train you."

Naruto nodded and fell back asleep. Naruto awoke a few hours later. Naruto slowly got dressed and left the village with Itachi, Minato and Kushina far welling Hinata at the gate.

Naruto said, "I will be back just before your birthday Hinata then we will get married.

Hinata blushed as Naruto kissed her on the lips and moved away thinking, "three months and he will come back three months of training and he will come."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	56. Chapter 56

Naruto Chapter 56: Hinata's Wedding

Ok three things before I start this chapter.

I have only been to one proper wedding and that was years ago so please don't get snotty about the I am ill experienced in this area I am open to as many pointers as you can give me just PM me. Just make sure you explain why or I will not get there is a small Lemon at the end well its sort of a lemon call it a baby lemon this time it will have a lot more stuff in it the main reason is cause I read some of the stuff on the side and it shows me you don't have to hold back well as much as I was so enjoy.

Enjoy

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata smiled as she walked around the Uzumaki compound Ino behind her on her left and Tenten on her right the three entered the living room smiling the three sat down looking at what lay on the table. It was as big Lavender silk dress on it was made to cling to her as much as possible showing off her entire body.

Ino said, "Tomorrows the big day Hinata….. um there is something I need to tell you."

Hinata looked at Ino and asked, "What is it?"

Ino said, "Well you remember when we were little how Naruto saved me that day we were still at the academy…..

_Flashback_

Ino walked down the street towards her home she smiled as she continued down. Suddenly a man jumped out at her and held her to the wall he grinned as he started to drag her down the street holding her mouth suddenly the Man dropped his grip causing Ino to stumble over onto the ground. She looked around to see Naruto and his friend Hinata Naruto was looking at the man who saw him.

HE shouted, "Get away demon brat."

Naruto snapped, "Leave my friends alone!"

Naruto stepped towards the man only for Inochi to arrive standing next to Naruto.

Naruto said, "He tried to hurt... Ino."

Inochi looked at the man who turned around and ran Inochi moved overtaking him and punched him into the wall he looked over to see Naruto and Hinata both helping up he smiled and walked over to the children.

Inochi said, "Naruto thank you for saving my daughter I owe you a lot and we Yamanaka owe you as well."

Naruto smiled as everyone walked with Inochi who dropped everyone off at there houses."

_Flashback end_

Hinata answered, "Yea I remember what about it?"

Tenten grinned as Ino answered, "Well you know since that day I have had a small crush on Naruto….. when I found out what he was protecting us from it deepened but now I have Sai its lessoned but I still have feelings for him….. my dad over heard the elders and Sakira are trying to use the CRA on him and Sasuke…. The Clan restoration act means the village demands him to have multiple wives."

Hinata let a tear roll down her face as she started to cry as the door opened Hiashi entered looking worried.

Hiashi asked, "What is the matter Hinata?"

Tenten answered, "There trying to force the CRA on Naruto."

Hinata sobbed, "Its… ok Ino…. I understand if you want his….. second."

Hiashi growled, "IT won't happen….. two reasons one last time the elders forced that rule out it was on Shinato his response was to….. threaten he would kill anyone but Kisara who came near him in that manner the elders found a few people he sent them back dead…. Kushina did the same… so it will be ok."

Hinata took the tissues from Tenten and wiped off the tears."

Ino explained, "Inochi heard that the elders were talking about it so I thought I would say it."

Hinata said, "Ino and Tenten along with Mira will be my bridesmaids."

Ino smiled as Hiashi said, "The wedding will be held at the Hyuga estate…. Tenten and Ino I want both of you to make sure Naruto doesn't sneak in even with the Hyuga around watching he will still try knowing him."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at this it was true he would try to sneak in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he along with Itachi, Minato and Kushina arrived back in the village it was nearly midnight they dashed over to the Uzumaki estate and went into the living room. Naruto couldn't help smile as he saw Ino and Tenten asleep on the couches with Hinata next to Hiashi. Mira quickly moved covering the Lavender dress on the table as Naruto smiled walking over as Hinata slowly woke up waking up Hiashi she smiled as Hiashi moved away letting Naruto using a clone to help picking her up and carrying her away. To the bedroom. Hinata smiled as she was laid on the bed Naruto got undressed and gently pulled her clothing off he then pulled the sheets over her and himself as he climbed into bed Hinata cuddled up to him and the two drifted to sleep.

Naruto slowly awoke to see Hinata still asleep in his arms he smiled as he carefully ran his fingers through her hair he accidently woke her up only for her to smile and kiss Naruto's other hand the two lay on the bed looking at each other.

Naruto said, "Its gotten bigger."

Hinata asked, "What has?"

Naruto answered, "your belly and breasts."

Naruto moved his hand up and ran his fingers around them causing Hinata to moan softly in pleasure He quickly pulled away as the door opned to show Kushina.

Kushina said, "Hinata you should get up and get dressed then head over to the Hyuga estate now their ready for you."

Hinata nodded as Naruto said, "Cool I'll come."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at it as Kushina said, "No you are staying put and get ready as well."

Naruto sighed as Kushina left he quickly got dressed Hinata got up and did the same the two smiled at each other as they left Naruto's room shutting the door behind them the two went down stairs. Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto as he kissed her on the mouth he bent down and kissed her belly causing Hinata to smile he rose up and kissed Hinata again on the lips. As Hiashi and Mira arrived.

Kushina said, "Hinata me and Mira will be taking you over to the Hyga estate while Hiashi helps the others get Naruto ready."

Naruto asked, "Who's the best man?"

Hiashi smiled and answered, "We looked at your list of people you wanted it's to big so we picked out Itachi, Neji and Shikamaru…. Those three will be there for you."

Naruto smiled as Minato came out of a room holding a scroll. He placed the scroll on the ground and opened it. Naruto looked at a black suit under it was a fine white long shirt on the top of the suit was two flowers one orange and one was Lavender.

Naruto complained, "I have to wear that!"

Minato retorted, "You have to…."

Naruto grinned and walked out of the room Minato quickly followed only to find Naruto went away Minato looked at Hiashi who nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata smiled as she stepped down her Lavender dress fitted perfectly it showed all her curves off and her Baby bump she smiled as she turned around carefully looking at her back the dress she smiled looking at it blushing slightly suddenly she heard a loud crash.

Naruto shouted, "I just want to see her please!"

Tenten retorted, "You can't not yet it's the rules."

Naruto complained, "Why not?"

Ino snapped, "Its bad luck…. You don't want that do you."

Naruto whined, "I want to see her please."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle as Kushina entered the room and grabbed Naruto and started to pull him away when Minato arrived with Zabuza grinning Minato placed two tags on Naruto's wrists and flashed away.

Zabuza said, "Sorry ladies looks like he got past then."

Hinata came out of the room and showed her dress to Zabuza.

Zabuza couldn't help but smile as he said, "I think I know why he wants a peak bye."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh as Zabuza vanished from them Ino turned around

Ino said, "Shell we do the finishing touches now."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto walked into the Hyuga chapel to see a lot of people smile he walked over to where the best men were along with Tsunade.

Tsunade said, "Good everyone's here now we can get this started."

The doors in the back of the chapel opened to show Hinata holding her father's hand next to them were Tenten, Ino and Mira. Naruto couldn't help but grin at Hinata's dress he smiled as she walked down the isle everyone watched her causing her to blush slightly as she walked over to where Naruto was.

Naruto whispered, "You look amazing.'

Itachi whispered, "Quiet."

Tsunade said, "We are here today to see Hinata and Naruto join each other in the eternal bond of marriage. Hiashi Hyuga do you give Hinata Hyuga to this man who will protect and love her forever."

Hiashi nodded and let go of Hinata's soft hand as she stepped forwards he sat down next to Minato and Kushina smiling.

Tsunade continued, "today these two will walk away from here as one does anyone here have any objection to why these two should not be wed…. if no then may you forever hold your Silance…. Now Do you Hinata Hyuga take Naruto Namazaki Uzumaki to be your husband for better or worse, Sickness or health to be yours for ever and ever."

Hinata smiled and said, "I do."

Tsunade smiled and looked at Naruto and said, "Do you Naruto Namazaki Uzumaki take Hinata Hyuga as your wife for better or worse, sickness or health to be yours forever and ever."

Naruto said, "I do."

Tsunade nodded and said, "each of you have prepared vows for each other Hinata would you like to read yours first."

Hinata nodded as Tenten handed her a piece of paper. She said, "Naruto you have always been there for me when I was down you would help me any way possible in order to be who I am today. Your strong will to never give up has been my will for so long it feels so right you fill me with such warmth that surpasses the sun it can't be beaten… your so kind and always cheer me on or up you would throw your life down for me and that makes me love you even more."

Everyone in the room clapped only to be silenced by Tsunade who said, "Now Naruto your vows."

Naruto thought, "That was buitifu l what you said Hinata…. Wait I need to say something what do I say."

Naruto felt a wave of worry on his face causing Hinata to giggle slightly. Naruto moved forwards and Kissed Hinata causing a wave of shock followed by laughter across the room Hinata blushed furiously at Naruto he gently pulled away.

Naruto whispered, "Sorry I didn't write any so I hope that says it all."

Everyone started to clap while the front row was filled with everyone grinning at Naruto's action.

Tsunade said, "And now both Vows have been… said and shared you may now exchange rings."

Naruto felt another wave of horror sweep over him only to feel Shikamaru's hand on his shoulder he turned around to see him holding a small ring with a purple lavender demand in the middle with an orange flame he smiled as he took the rings and fitted one on Hinata's finger Hinata reached over taking the other one. This one had an Orange diamond with a Lavender coloured flame in the middle she placed her finger in Naruto's hands the two smiled and pulled each other towards them and started to kiss each other deeply causing another surprise wave sweep over the crowed.

Tsunade said, "You may now…. Keep kissing the bride."

The room erupted in laugher and clapping as Hinata and Naruto kept kissing each other Hinata lifted her head as Naruto started to kiss her neck causing her to moan slightly in pleasure as she did the same to Naruto's neck. The two kept doing it they ran there hands around each-others waist they kept Kissing over and over as the room went into silence everyone watched while Minato and Kushina covered Lym and Mito's eyes. Tsunade sighed as Mira stepped forward.

Mira said, "Let me stop them."

Mira looked at the two as Minato covered the kids ears.

Mira shouted, "NARUTO YOU CAN"T MAKE HER PREGNANT LIKE THAT CAUSE SHE IS ALREADY PREGNANT!"

Naruto and Hinata both stopped looking at Mira Naruto asked, "Why?"

Minato moved his hand face palming himself Minato said, "Hinata care to explain then continue in private."

Hinata was still blushing red as Tsunade said, "I now pronounce you man and wife please don't resume kissing and carrying on."

Slowly the church was emptied out as people spread around the Hyuga estate tables were spread out with food. Naruto was lead away into Hinata's old room smiling. Naruto kissed the back of Hinata's neck and bit it softly creating a small mark on her neck she smiled as Naruto placed his hands around her waist and belly feeling every inch of her dress he found the soft zip hidden under the buttons he grinned as he fumbled around taking it off slowly and carefully as Hinata managed to pull Naruto out of his suit suddenly the door went open to show Hanabi who had her eyes closed.

Hanabi said, "Father said, you two can go to the Uzumaki estate later after we cut the cake which is ready now and take a few pictures then you can…. Explore each other as you please. Lord fourth says that he and Kushina along with Mito and Lym will stay here tonight to give you some privacy."

Hinata and Naruto both nodded Naruto helped Hinata fix up the dress then Naruto placed the jacket over her shoulders and left the room the two walked down the corridor to the back of the house and out into the garden to see a massive cake with +a little puppet Hinata and Naruto on the top.

Naruto said, "Those puppets look like Kankaro did them for us."

The three sand siblings walked over grinning Gaara holding Matsuri's hand as Hinata looked at her to notice she was pregnant as well her belly was slightly smaller than hers she smiled.

Temari said, "leave it up to Naruto to make it not a normal wedding."

Gaara said, "Congratulations…. Naruto…. Hinata."

Konan walked over and said, "Naruto have a look at these wedding pieces."

Konan moved paper around and created a perfect copy of Naruto and Hinata. Only for Naruto to grin.

Naruto said, "Both of you that's good but this is better."

Hinata whispered, "At least show some clothing on me please."

Naruto grinned and preformed his sexy jutsu he stood wearing only undies while Hinata wore a small shirt just covering over her bra and very short shorts. Both of them held each others hands and were frozen making out while the real Naruto grinned at the clones.

Naruto Asked, "Sorry I guess that one takes the cake what do you think Hinata?"

Hinata answered, "Sorry guys but Naruto and his clones win."

Konan said, "How could we compete" the two clones vanished as Hiashi walked over Konan walked away smiling to herself as the sand siblings talked among themselves.

Hiashi said, "Naruto Hinata I am glad you are both happy your mother would be so proud if she was here."

Shibi smiled as he jumped onto the roof he said, "I have a report from the hidden guards Madara is moving."

Shibi smiled before vanishing.

Tsunade ordered, "Lets cut the cake... all Jonin who can meet at the Hokage office after the party!"

Naruto and Hinata smiled holding each other's hands as they walked over to cut the cake Hinata held the knife with Naruto as they cut it slowly with the help of Naruto clones and there friends they managed to hand everyone a piece Naruto smiled as Hinata using her fork slipped a peice into his mouth causing him to laugh as he swallowed it. Naruto did the same the two finished the cake smiling at each other.

Naruto whispered, "Lets get to the Uzumaki estate."

Hinata grinned as she took Naruto's hand and the two slipped away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade

Tsunade walked into the office followed by at leas twenty other people she sat at her desk as Shibi stepped forward from the group.

Shibi informed the group, "A Large mass of Reanimated Ninja along with these white Zetsu figures are heading towards the leaf village they will be here by on our doors by mid morning tomorrow I am guessing a thousand troops we have sent word to our allies The Mizukage and Mifune in the land of Iron both are going to send some troops over but will get here about two hours later."

Minato said, "This is not going to be good."

Itachi suggested, "First we should put the barrier up... but I don't know if it could handle all that force... mainly the reanimated ninja it could be very devastating."

Tsunade said, "Our first step is protecting the village... the barrier should stop the front of attacks and mean we can fight at our best near the village."

Suddenly the door opened to show Roshi, Tsuchikage and Kurotsuchi.

Tsunade said, "lord Tsuchikage! What brings you here?"

The Tsuchikage said, "I would like to end our fighting with the leaf I promise to stop looking for Minato and Shinato's legacies... I also bring bad news."

Tsunade asked, "What is it?"

Tsuchikage answered, "It seems the land of lightning is weakened while several smaller nations... waterfall, Grass, Star seem to preparing to attack them since they have been freed from Madara's control along with some of the rain ninja."

Konan sighed and said, "At the moment the country is in a sort of civil war we need to establish our hold over it once more."

Kushina asked, "Shikamaru, Shibi anything?"

Shikamaru explained, "We get the defensive wall up around the leaf... we work in groups of five and attack the army... we can't send in Naruto because they could be hoping we would do..."

Tsuchikage said, "We are happy to help any way we can even if we have to fight."

Shukaku nodded and said, "Team one will be lead by Gaara in it will have Temari, Tenten, Kankuro and Sai they will deal with long range... if they can there to deal with no reanimated ninja and take anyone else out quickly at a long distance... Team two will me led by Minato in it will have Roshi, Itachi, Hiashi and Lee... there job is to protect the long range and go into fight that get past the previous attacks."

Shikamaru continued, "Team three will be on the left of those two's positions and will be led by Tsuchikage and in it will have Kushina, Kurotsuchi Kakashi and Guy they will be there to stop the main force from trying to pincer us from the left. While Nagato while do the same on the right on his side he will have Konan, Zabuza, Haku and Neji."

Shukaku stated, "That formation will be our main line of defence their job is to engage as many opponents as possible take out as much of the force as possible we will send out more shinobi to aid you in the defence."

Shibi said, "We will use the Aburame clan as the main way of sending messages."

Hiashi said, "I will send out Hyuga to be our eyes we will not let Madara take what he wants."

Sasuke asked, "Can I go with brother I want to show him my new eyes?"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask.

Shikamaru said, "But I have an idea for you Sasuke."

Sasuke asked ,"What is it?"

Shikamaru teased, "An ace in the hole."

Tsunade ordered, "Ok everyone go get a good night sleep be ready at the gate at the crack of dawn Medical ninja's will be ready as well... Shikamaru and Shukaku please stay behind."

Shikamaru said, "Minato, Itachi might want to hear this."

Everyone left leaving the six alone in the office they looked at each other. As the door shut closed.

Shikamaru asked, "From the report during Sasuke's fight with the Kage's he made a blaze release armour around himself right?"

Itachi answered, "Yes he did it took the Raikage's arm."

Minato said, "Naruto has done something similar calling it his inferno release armour."

Itachi chuckled and said, "Pity Hinata is out of it she has wood armour similar to the first Hokage."

Minato couldn't help but grin as Shikamaru continued, "We send those two into the fight once we have established full..."

Tsunade said, "That could work very well."

Minato said, "The seals will be easy enough for me to sort out Tsunade you will have to be the trigger for it."

Tsunade retorted, "Good let's get to work."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Madara

Madara sighed as he watched to force move towards the leaf village.

Kabutomaru hissed, "All this just so you can sneak in there and get the location of where to re-summon the ten tailed demon."

Madara said, "They will be to focused on the protecting the villagers to notice me slip in and out."

Kabutomaru asked, "What if it fails?"

Madara growled, "It pays to have an Ace in the hole Kabutomaru if this works or fail you can have as many Zetsu as you want... just remember the blood deal we made."

Zetsu said, "talk about an offer."

_Flashback_

Madara walked into a room to see an out cold Boy his eyes were open showing red eyes Zetsu walked in behind him.

Madara said, "Zetsu you know what to do if needed but I doubt soon my plan will be completed an I will destroy the leaf along with every other nation."

Zetsu said, "its a big setback... at least twenty years you have planned for."

Madara retorted, "always have an Ace in the hole Zetsu... just make sure he doesn't find out about it."

Zetsu nodded.

_Flashback end_

Madara said, "I trust you not to fail me Kabutomaru."

Kabutomaru retorted, "Don't worry this is going to be fun."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata and Naruto both arrived at Home Naruto smiled as he embraced her kissing her on the lips as he let his hands move over on her back careful of her stomach he pulled her close and un buttoned her dress he then found the zip and un did it letting it move away Naruto smiled as he pulled away Hinata took off Naruto's suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt while Naruto smiled carefully pulling down her dress the two left it on the lounge table. Naruto grinned and carried Hinata up bridal style to their bedroom Naruto gently placed Hinata on the bed while he took his shoes off Hinata did the same the two quickly got undressed only wearing undergarments. The two smiled at each other

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

Shinato said, "Well looks like things are about to get interesting very fast."

Kisara asked, "Lord Shinato can you predict any deaths?"

Shinato answered, "No at the moment I would have to say anyone could die."

Saratobi said, "I wonder what Itachi has taught Kakashi and Sasuke."

Shinato hinted, "The possibilities are eternally limitless..."

Kisara asked, "You don't mean?"

Shinato smiled and teased, "Spoilers Dear Kisara."


	57. Chapter 57

Naruto chapter 57: Leaf defences the beast awakens

Tsunade

Tsunade stood at the entrance of the village with a mass of Ninja she smiled as the Barrair was placed up now the village was safer she looked onwards.

Shikamaru said, "There has been a slight change Itachi you will stay here Yamoto will take your position."

Itachi nodded as the ninja moved out into position. Tsunade smiled looking at her team of Medical Ninja as she walked out of the village to set up temporary camp.

Shikamaru asked, "Itachi I hope your right about your idea?"

Itachi answered, "Thank you Shikamaru I better go and that will be the signal if he does show."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gaara's Division

Gaara stood in a small forest clearing with his team he created four massive sand pillars that reached above them he the separated the sand spreading it out in the direction of the army he grinned the sand was in position he sat down closing his eyes as more sand came out of the ground flowing around the area.

Temari asked, "Tenten are you ready."

Tenten nodded as the two jumped up high Temari threw a Barrage of weapons high into the air she smiled each weapon was rigged with explosives Temari used her wind to push them out further they landed on the ground as Tenten gave Gaara more weapons he used the sand to transport them and place it around the area Kankuro smiled sending as Gaara made a small pool of Sand around Kankuro as the puppet master summoned six puppets.

Tenten asked, "Is that... Sasori puppet."

Kankuro nodded and said, "Five of them with a few added things to it."

Gaara said, "The sand passage is in place now brother."

Kankuro smiled as he allowed his puppets to be submerged by the sand and come out spread out Gaara grinned as The three using a Kunai to signal the Hyuga that they were in position.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato's Division

Minato asked, "Roshi are the Kunai in place?... Now that Gaara's division has set up the first line."

Hiashi said, "its just on the edge of my vision the scouts are reporting the enemy will hit in a few minutes."

Yamoto said, "The wooden traps are also in the mix."

Minato smiled as they looked forward as Lee said, "Lets meet the enemy with the full power of youth."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shikamaru

Shikamaru smiled as Shibi handed him the report with a swarm of bugs all the teams were in position the traps are set to detonate any second and the fighting wou8ld start.

Shikamaru smiled as two more groups of ninja arrived at His location.

Shikamaru thought, "It seems the army is as big as we feared we should send back up."{

Shikamaru ordered, "Ko, Anko and Choza I want you to go and assist the Tsuchikage on the left of his position right away. Remember wait for the signal...Kiba, Shino and Ibiki the same on Nagato's location... Genma, Raido and Aoba you will go meet up with Minato's division and provide back up."

Suddenly Konohamaru arrived he said, "The Mizukage is here she arrived faster than expected. Behind her is five mist Ninja they will go to the medical unit before being sent out... Mifune is still an hour a way."

Shikamaru nodded and said, "We will put the Mizukage with Itachi's division when there ready... bring the Kage here Konohamaru."

Konohamaru nodded and asked, "Then can I fight?"

Shikamaru showed the three teams the location and where they were to go on a map before looking at Konohamaru.

Shikamaru retorted, "This is not a game people could die... You can fight once you figure out who the king is... Now everyone do your duty to protect the king."

Everyone dashed away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nagato's division

Konan said, "The leaf have sent back up the enemy is now going to engage in the traps."

Nagato said, "Good let's move."

Nagato, Konan, Neji, Haku and Zabuza moved to the location looking forward as they saw a massive explosion the group stopped as two puppets emerged from the ground next to them. The puppet opened up its chest to let out over a hundred more puppets between the two puppets. Nagato looked forward to see Hanzo, Chiyo and Kisame surrounded by a hundred Zetsu clones.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuchikage Division

The Tsuchikage smiled watching the explosion he was in position as three reanimated ninja arrived looking at them were Muu and the gold and silver brothers. Surrounded by a hundred Zetsu clones. Two puppets emerged next to the Tsuchikage and his group sending out even more puppets matching the amount of Zetsu.

The Tsuchikage jumped into the air and sent a shock wave of dust at the enemy forcing them to spread out while jumping back

Kakashi said, "The second Tsuchikage Muu the Gold and Silver brothers... This could be tricky."

Tsuchikage ordered, "I will take Muu, Kurotsuchi with me. You three deal with Gin and Kin the gold and silver brothers."

The mass of puppets swarmed onto the Zetsu clone with blade hands. Driving them away as Muu looked at the Third Tsuchikage.

Muu said, "Onoki its been a while."

Tsuchikage retorted, "I will stop you."

Muu charged forward creating a small spear of dust he sent it towards Onoki who dodged the attack and sent a block backwards this time it connected exploding with force as Muu was sent flying back he stood up to show his arms were blown off they started to repair as several puppets closed in on Muu he jumped out of the way letting his arms heal back he forced hundreds of spears to shoot out of the ground and go towards the Tsuchikage.

Kakashi looked at Gin and Kin as they charged towards them Guy spinning around kicking one away while Kakashi using chidori pushing the other away. The two brothers staggered up they healed quickly smirking they stepped forward as they allowed the nine tails fox to consume them they were in stage two as they charged towards the two Jonin only for Kushina to use her chakra chains to grab and throw the two brothers back the chains vanished. The three looked at the brothers as they went in four tail mode.

Kushina joked, "This should be fun its like fighting myself."

Kakashi retorted, "Sorry but now is not the time to joke we need to stop them."

Guy shouted, "With the power of youth first gate open."

Kushina said, "We need to seal them... I could hold down one of them and seal him but the other will get in my way."

Gin and Kin lunged forward trying to swipe at Kushina only for her to jump out of the way with relative ease Guy charged forwards as he opened the second gate he moved closer kicking one of the brothers away he crashed into several trees. Guy moved forward and used his morning peacock attack on the brother pushing him back further. Kakashi went in using his New Sharingan he used Kumui on him ripping the brother's head into another dimension.

Kushina moved using Her chakra chains to stop the other brother from attacking Kakashi she weaved a set of seals as the brother struggled to get free. Kushina struck it with a seal.

Kakashi watched thinking, "This time the jutsu took very little toll on me... got to thank Itachi later."

Kushina ripped away the nine tail chakra from the brother only for him to vanish and appear next to his other brother who had finished healing himself using his tails to attack Guy who jumped back avoiding the attack. Suddenly the two brothers vanished as two new reanimated ninja arrived.

Kushina asked, "Where did they go?"

Kakashi said, "Look its... Kimimaru and Asuma... crap where did those two brothers go?"

Guy asked, "a vortex appeared and swallowed them as they attacked me Kakashi was it your doing?"

Kakashi answered, "No it wasn't."

Kushina growled, "Just be on the lookout if they show again."

Kimimaru created a massive bone sword arm with spikes and charged forwards Guy moved quickly pulling out his nun chucks and used them to block Kimimaru's attack only for several bone spears to shoot out towards Him from the blade Kushina quickly moved using her chakra chains to pull him out of the way. Kakashi using His Kunai blocked Asuma's attack parrying with him the two jumped back Kakashi sent a fire ball towards Asuma who dodged it and using his knuckle blades sent a blade of wind at Kakashi who used another fire ball to stop the attack.

Asuma said, "You have to seal me Kakashi it's the only way."

Kakashi retorted, "Easer said, than done Asuma."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato

Minato smiled as his group were met with the third Raikage, Kakazu and Gari. Two puppets emerged next to him as they quickly summoned a mass of puppets matching the Zetsu force .

Minato ordered, "Lee and Yamoto take care of Gari he is extremely dangerous so be on your guard. Hiashi and Roshi deal with Kakazu... I'm the only one who can fight the third Raikage."

Minato flashed towards the Raikage he moved his foot kicking him away as Roshi used an earth wall to push Kakazu away. While Lee charges towards Gari he kicks him back only for Gari to slug him Yamoto quickly moves creating a wooden wall taking the main force of the attack. Lee crashes into several trees from the force of the attack.

Yamoto moves in sending four wooden spears at Gari who dodges them while sliding his hand across them causing them to explode creating a plume of smoke Gari charged towards Lee who was forced to dodge only to be swallowed by a wooden dome as Gari released another explosion sending Lee crashing back. Yamoto created a wooden prison quickly binding Gari only for it to explode Yamoto sighed they were at a disadvantage Lee jumped next to Yamoto.

Yamoto said, "We need to take this to a long range fight Lee."

Lee retorted, "Yes Yamoto."

Minato jumped out of the way of the Raikage's black lightning jutsu Minato moved back as the Kage charged towards him only for Minato to flash away and then appear on the Kage's back slamming on a FTG seal on him Minato jumped back avoiding his left hook Minato moved slamming a rasengon into the Kage sending him flying backwards with a massive hole in the side. Minato moved again slamming his foot into the Kage's head kicking him back only for the Kage to grab his leg with one arm the Kage's other arm was surrounded by Black lightning and was inches away from Minato when he flashed away throwing the Kage off him.

Hiashi moved in striking Kakazu down before blowing him apart with his gentle fist Roshi moved using Lava to immobilize Kakazu only for him to break out he moved his hand towards Hiashi with the intent to rip the Hyuga elders heart out only for him to spin around stopping the attacks Roshi created a massive wave of Lava and started to crush Kakazu, only for a deep laugh to emerge as thousands of black threads emerged from the ground surrounding them both.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nagato's division

Nagato using almighty push blasted Hanzo back as Konan used a paper tornado to trap him only for him to escape by summoning a massive Salamander Nagato quickly moved by creating a puppet arm its hand moulded quickly into five masks. Nagato and Konan took two while Konan threw the other masks at Zabuza, Neji and Haku they quickly put them on as Hanzo used the Salamander to release a massive poison cloud which consumed the area. Nagato using wind jutsu pushed the poison fog away giving Konan a chance to send a mass of paper Shiriken towards him forcing him back Konan smiled as he jumped into a massive nest of paper bombs.

Kisame drew his Sameheda and charged towards Zabuza who using his executioners blade blocked the attack Zabuza moved Kicking Kisame back only for Kisame to smile as he created four water shards that headed towards Zabuza who used his blade to cut them in half. Zabuza moved forward only slicing more and more sharks apart he once again parried with Kisame. The two jumped back creating a massive water dragon sending it into each other the area was covered with water as the two charged towards each other slamming there blade against each other. Zabuza jumped back as he weaved a hand sign four water dragons charged at Kisame who summoned four water sharks the two attacks collided with each other as mist started to fill the area.

Haku and Neji both dodged the puppets Neji rushed at Chiyo and slammed a gentle fist strike into her sending her crashing away. Haku quickly used ice mirrors to stop two puppets from attack from behind Neji Haku moved and surrounded Chiyo in a dome of ice effectively cutting off her puppets from the outside. Haku smiled watching Chiyo trapped in the ice dome only for the old lady to summon two puppets Neji slipped into the ice and watched Haku attack Chiyo was only able to block the attacks. Neji slipped back out and looked over at Zabuza and Kisame to see the two were just toying with each other Suddenly the Ice was blown apart Neji quickly moved stopping Haku from crashing into several trees. The two looked up to see a massive Salamander about to attack with its foot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ibiki back up division 

Ibiki moved with Kiba and Shino behind them as they moved towards Tsuchikage's division they noticed a massive toxic cloud appear in the air being blown away the three stopped as Ibiki summoned out three gas masks. The three quickly placed them on fastening them and moved over to the division only to be stopped by two reanimated ninja.

Ibiki said, "Fu of the water fall village and... the fourth Kazakage."

Shino suggested, "I will take care of Fu the bug user both of you try to stop the fourth Kazakage."

Ibiki said, "Cheeky boy... but yes it the best plan Kiba, Akamaru with me."

Shino moved his swarm of bugs over at Fu who jumped back avoiding them. She smiled at Shino as she summoned a massive swarm of bugs the two sent there waves of bugs at each other. Fu quickly moved behind Shino and tried to impale him with a kunai only for her to find it was a bug clone the real Shino stood behind her as the new swarm of bugs swallowed her leaving only her head.

Shino said, "I see you use bugs as well as myself... if it was different situation I would of... enjoyed the fight and take it slowly."

Fu snapped, "Just seal me I don't have control... Otherwise I guess you would be right I would of enjoyed it as well."

Shino pulled out a scroll and weaved a set of hand signs he couldn't help himself but smile as he explained, "This seal is a bug seal it only works on bugs or people who have a strong connection towards them... in a way I hope we meet again."

Shino preformed the seal sealing away Fu he moved over to the fourth Kazakage battle.

Ibiki staggered up as Kiba and Akamaru charged using fang over fang at the Kazakage who used his golden sand to brush him off Ibiki quickly sent a barrage of Kunai bombs pushing the Kage back further from Kiba as Shino arrived.

Shino said, "My opponent has been stopped."

Suddenly The fourth created a massive wave of golden sand and closed it on the three.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Anko

Anko, Ko and Choza stopped in front of them was Dan and Shin the two charged at the group only for Anko to summon two snakes. Shin quickly cut threw them giving Dan a chance to attack her only for him to be knocked away by Choza who quickly threw four Kunai down surrounding Dan. Choza weaved the hand signs trapping him in a barrier.

Dan said, "You have grown Choza."

Choza smiled as Ko spun around sending Shin flying backwards he staggered up. Suddenly a massive wave of water forced Ko back.

Anko said, "Mangetsu!"

Mangetsu grinned creating several lightning water dragons sending them towards the group Anko quickly used the snakes to block the attack for it to fail the attack closed in on them.

Mangetsu said, "fourth Mizukage I think we have this under control."

The fourth smiled and said, "Call me Yagura please."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi

Madara smiled as he entered the Uchiha vault he quickly removed the first tablet to show a new one he smiled as he read it.

Itachi asked, "So this is what you are after?"

Madara turned around and answered, "Yes and now it's too late by the time you defeat all of the attacking forces I will have the ten tails and come here to finish what the nine tails failed to do."

Itachi quickly moved using Ameratsu only for Madara to vanish he read the location and groaned why did it have to be the ruins of the hidden Uzumaki village.

Itachi vanished in a flock of crows he arrived at Shikamaru's location.

Shikamaru asked, "so were you right?"

Itachi said, "Yes I was... is Naruto and Sasuke ready."

Shikamaru grinned and said, "I sent Sasuke to wake Naruto Mei is here and will join your team."

Itachi said, "how are the attacking divisions going."

Shibi answered, "Ibiki has meet with the fourth Kazakage Shino managed to take down one reanimated ninja while Choza has taken down Dan the other two are facing Mangetsu and the forth Mizukage... as for the others there in a tight spot."

Shikamaru ordered, "Send Gaara to deal with the fourth Kazakage, Temari to go help fight Gari. Sai to help Ko's division... he will be fine he knows why his brother died... Tenten protect Kankuro as he uses his puppets to hold off the Zetsu hoard."

Shibi nodded and vanished.

Konohamaru arrived he said, "Shikamaru our Intel is that a small group of Kumo ninja are about to come into collision with the battle we think its Darui leading the group. There about to engage Nagato's division."

Shikamaru nodded as Konohamaru walked off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he slowly awoke Hinata's head was on top of him his arm was under her neck he smiled as he moved his trapped hand carefully rubbing Hinata's belly smiling as he ran his other hand threw her hair. He couldn't help but smiling when someone knocked on the door before opening it.

Naruto whispered, "Mito what is it?"

Mito said, "Sasuke wants you its an important mission."

Naruto sighed and whispered, "Quiet Hinata is still sleeping."

Sasuke shouted, "Hurry up Naruto."

Naruto sighed as he used his chakra armour to help slide himself out of Hinata's grip he smiled and said, "Mito stay here with Hinata tell her I have gone on a mission with Sasuke."

Mito said, "Promise."

Naruto smiled creating a Naruto clone as he moved over into the walk in wardrobe before coming out wearing a his new clothing he flashed downstairs to Sasuke.

Sasuke said, "Took long enough."

Ricky said, "Sorry about waking you but Sasuke said its important."

Naruto said, "Its fine lets go Sasuke."

Sasuke and Naruto left the Uzumaki estate and arrived at the leaf's gate moments later to see Itachi and Mei.

Shikamaru smiled as the team had finely gathered he said, "Naruto your to go and provide assistance the signal has been sent so the enemy should be wide open."

Naruto asked, "What enemy?"

Itachi answered, "I will explain it as we go."

Naruto nodded as the four left the gate heading towards the battle field.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata smiled she awoke to see Mito in the room with a Naruto talking she noticed the blanket was covering her completely.

Hinata activated her Byakugan to see it was a Naruto clone.

She asked, "Where is the real Naruto?"

Mito smiled as the Naruto clone answered, "He has gone on a mission fighting an attacking hord of reanimated ninja that we are currently engaging at the moment."

Hinata nodded as Mito said, "He will come back he always does."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto said, "I see so who do we attack first."

Naruto stood high on the trees to see a the battle field he smiled as he created several shadow clones and sent them down the clones moved into the swarming masses of Zetsu nearing a small location Naruto smiled as the cones made a massive ring blocking the clones. Naruto weaved a small set of hand signs inches above the clones a massive inferno tornado arose. Naruto, Mei, Sasuke and Itachi all landed in the middle next to Tenten and Kankuro.

Tenten smiled and said, "Thank god your here the others left to help the others."

Naruto asked, "Where are they?"

Tenten said, "Gaara is fighting the fourth Kazakage over near Tsuchikage west of here while Temari went up north to help Minato's division Sai went east to help Anko Sai has gone to help them the last report we got was saying there outnumbered and the Third Mizukage is there... the only back up that made it was Genma and his team they should be reaching Minato soon."

Mei suggested, "We should deal with the Third Mizukage first since we need to re-establish contact with them and then move to another field."

Naruto said, "Right let's move."

Naruto along with the others left Leaving Tenten and Kankuro surrounded in tornado of fire along with the Naruto clones.

The real Naruto moved with the other ninja and Mei to see a massive water and Lightning attack about to Hit Anko and her team Itachi moved forward using Suasanoo to block the attack.

Anko said, "Thanks I was wondering what was going to happen."

Naruto looked at Mangetsu he flashed forwards striking him in the face only to find it was a water clone Naruto jumped away as a water shark came towards him Sasuke found Mangetsu and set him alight with Ameratsu then he released it only to see him reform. Naruto moved striking him this time he couldn't reanimate Suddenly Mangetsu felt a pulling feeling he looked down to see Itachi's Suasanoo sword had struck him and was sealing him.

Mei shouted, "Yagura I know your here!"

Yagura smiled and retorted, "Hello Lady Mei I see your past marriageable age now."

Mei snapped, "I'm not going to be sucked into your mind Games... this time."

Yagura said, "That's right you and those leaf ninja... took me out of power."

Mei retorted, "The day everyone awakened from your blood mist."

_Flashback_

Mei smiled as Shinato walked into her room followed by two others in masks.

Mei ordered, "You can leave him here he can't do anything with those chakra seals on."

Shinato laughed and said, "Seriously the seals don't work now to business."

Mei asked, "Guards stop him."

The two didn't move Mei jumped back and was about to weave hand signs when Shinato asked, "Do you want to stop the blood mist title."

Mei relaxed and asked, "You want to help me stop the blood mist."

Shinato grinned and suggested, "I'll even put the current Kage five feet under if you really want."

Mei said, "Your willing to do that... what do you want in return."

Shinato smiled and said, "One thing really... you help the leaf anyway you can from now on instead of being neutral in fights... you know where and how to find me if you want it done."

Shinato took off the two chakra tags by himself and turned around he took the masks off the ninja to show two people with leaf headbands there face was still covered in a mask and the three walked away leaving the Mist ANBU masks on the table. Mei couldn't help but smile at this.

_Flashback end_

Yagura shouted, "Today is the day I return the favour by attacking the leaf."

Naruto roared, "Not going to happen Inferno Cannon!"

Naruto sent a massive ball towards Yagura it exploded on impact consuming him in the inferno. Itachi moved using his Suasanoo sword on the Fourth Mizukage swallowing him.

Naruto asked, "Now what?"

Sai landed on the ground next to the group he said, "I have defeated Shin."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nagato's Division

Konan moved creating a massive paper dome around Neji and Haku stopping the attack as the giant salamander was hit in the side with a massive blast of lightning sending the Salamander crashing across the ground.

Konan asked, "Are you alright?"

Neji answered, "Thanks to you and that lightning jutsu you used."

Darui shouted, "How can we help leaf ninja?"

Haku ordered, "You can help us stop this reanimated ninja."

Darui nodded as Hanzo looked around to see Lightning Ninja he said, "So they have backup now still will not change a thing."

Nagato moved behind Hanzo and whispered, "Rot In hell."

Nagato ripped out Hanzo's soul and sealed it he looked over to the rest of the group he couldn't help smile as Zabuza was still playing with Kisame. Another ninja with a sword arrived slicing his sword at Kisame sending him crashing away.

Chojuro, "Hello…. Zabuza I am here to help Lady Mizukage sent me."

Ao said, "Ok Chojuro stay here I'm going to help anyone else."

Neji asked, "Hay how did you get the Byakugan?"

Ao smiled and said, "I will explain it with Lord Hiashi relax Neji."

Chojuro, "Remember he did say that until the head of the clan explain it they might be a little tense…. A report says there still bickering with the land of lightning over it."

Ao nodded as Darui said, "Lets spread out and find anyone else who need a hand."

Nagato said, "Thanks for giving me the distraction I needed now go help the others."

Ao and Darui both nodded and Vanished Nagato stood next to Konan, Neji and Haku he looked at the puppet user. She sent forward three puppets only for them to stop half way before using wind style hurricane bullet only for Nagato to absorb it with his hand he smiled as the Puppets charged forward only to be sent crashing back by Haku's ice dragon the group quickly moved surrounding Chiyo who had stationed two puppets next to her while the other eight closed in on the ninja. Nagato moved destroying both puppets with almighty push he closed in on the lady smiling he sent her flying in the air while cutting all her puppet strings. He moved forward and grabbed the lady by her head ripping her soul out.

Nagato landed on the ground and looked around the masses of Zetsu clones were on them the puppets were fighting a small number compared to what they were facing right now.

Chojuro moved swing his sword towards Kisame's head only for the blade to be blocked by Kisame's Sameheda. Kisame brought his foot up about to kick Chojuro when he was stopped as Zabuza sliced Kisame in half Zabuza spun around and with his foot pushed Chojuro out of the way before jumping back himself.

Kisame said, "Two on one seems unfair lets make it interesting... summoning jutsu."

Two coffins arose next to Kisame and out walked two more members of the seven ninja swords men.

Zabuza said, "Ameyuri Ringo.. and Kushimaru Kuriarare its been a while."

Kisame shouted, "I haven't finished yet."

Zabuza summoned two more coffins out walked another ninja for some reason the last one didn't work.

Kisame said, "Jinin, Ameyuri and Kushimaru... I thought it would be fun if we all met once more... unfortunately Mangetsu has gotten sealed so it's only the six of us."

Suddenly Haku arrived smiling she said, "Zabuza Nagato sent me... Nagato will be here shortly."

Kisame ordered, "kill them all slowly... I want to here there screams of pain and terror."

Zabuza whispered, "Haku take Kisame... Chojuro take Jinin... I will take Ameyuri and Kushimaru both of you don't drop your guard even for a second everyone here is a master of the silent killing ability."

Kisame charged forward Only to be sent flying back by Haku as she pushed him away with an ice dragon she smiled as she created an identical sword of Zabuza's made out of ice she charged forwards parrying her sword with Zabuza's she grinned as she quickly created an ice dome around her and Kisame she slid into one Mirror avoiding Kisame's attack she slid out of another Mirror and attacked Kisame from the side only for him to block the attack with his sword She smiled as another copy of Haku attacked on the other side Kisame realized the first one was a clone he quickly jumped out of the way blocking the two Haku's attacks for another clone to come from behind slicing at Kisame who jumped up lifting his sword with him he landed on the ice sword to feel it suddenly light up and explode. Kisame was thrown into one of the ice Mirrors then dropped to the ground as he started to heal three more ice clones emerged surrounding Kisame.

Haku whispered, "Five point ice seal."

All five clones dropped there sword and raised there hands as they sent frozen rope around Kisame binding him Kisame felt the ice slowly spreading over him after a few moments it completely consumed him Haku smiled walking over to Kisame who looked at her glaring daggers as she slammed her foot into it causing the ice to break an image of Kisame was spread out around the area as the ice mirrors vanished Haku grabbed the ice imitation of Zabuza's sword and dashed over to help Zabuza.

Chojuro jumped back after connecting swords once again with Jinin as the dead ninja trying to slam his hammer into Chojuro's blade Chojuro landed on both feet he smiled as he focused chakra into the blade sending it shooting forwards into Jinin's arm

Chojuro said, "Long blade seal cut."

Chojuro quickly moved his blade that was in Jinin across his body slicing him along with sealing him into the sword Chojuro looked over at Zabuza to see Haku heading over in that direction he nodded and went in to fray.

Zabuza was forced to dodge another attack from the two reanimated ninja when several throwing needles were thrown at the two dividing them Haku closed in on Kushirama quickly creating an ice dome around the ninja. Zabuza dodged another attack from Ameyuri only for her to create a lightning dragon that charged towards him Chojuro moved his sword into the attack blocking it from hitting Zabuza only for that Zabuza to vanish.

The real Zabuza slammed his sword into Ameyuri and whispered, "Demon hell sword seal."

Zabuza said, "Good we finished lets go help the others."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ibiki back up division

Ibiki looked up to see Gaara had created a dome of sand around them and effectively pushed the golden sand back with his own sand he broke the dome away to see the fourth Kazakage.

The fourth asked, "How are you alive you lost your tailed beast?"

Gaara answered, "I am the Kazakage now Lady Chiyo exchanged her life for mine."

The fourth spat, "Your still weak and will die!"

The fourth using his golden sand sent several sand spears towards Gaara only for it to be blocked by a sand wall the gold dust slipped through the sand only for Gaara to move once again by blocking the sand spears with several sand hands he looked at the fourth as the man smirked. He sent another barrage of golden sand spears this time Gaara made the same wall only for him to struggle creating it he was forced to dodge the golden sand spears.

The fourth smiled as he created a massive dome of Golden sand around the group and sent it crashing down on Gaara and his friends only for Gaara to move his own sand creating a shield forcing the golden sand back. The fourth saw a massive sand image of Gaara's mother protecting them. Suddenly the fourth Kazakage cracked falling to the ground his face had several cracks in it.

Gaara quickly moved creating a massive sand pyramid around his father Gaara shouted, "Sand burial seal!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto moved he arrived to see hundreds of Zetsu he smiled as he focused his chakra to his armour causing him to look like he was on fire with a lightning outline he charged with the others into the Zetsu hoard Sasuke activated his Suasanoo and sent a barrage of Ameratsu arrows into the hoard of Zetsu clones he smiled as Mei sent a massive wave of lava spewing out of her mouth pushing the Hoard back even further. Itachi created a massive wall of Ameratsu and slowly pushed it forwards.

Naruto stood in a small clearing still surrounded by many Zetsu clones he grinned as he threw himself high into the air with his chakra hands still on the ground he shouted, "Inferno eruption!"

Itachi quickly activated his Suasanoo around him and Mei as the ground exploded in fire as it swept the battle Naruto landed in a massive crater of rubble he smiled as he dashed forwards weaving another set of hand sighs he created two massive walls of fames spinning around him.

Itachi smiled and said, "Inferno release Uzumaki formation it took him a while to get."

Sasuke growled and charged forwards activating his Blaze armour he drew his sword and started to cut threw the Zetsu clones but not as quickly as Naruto causing Sasuke to grow angry as he spun around using Ameratsu as a whip to kill more he couldn't help but watch as Naruto continued to create massive attacks across the field.

Itachi said, "It seems Naruto has stopped… he arrived at Minato's division… everyone forget the enemy and move!"

Mei nodded creating another massive wave of Lava over the enemy as the group moved over in Naruto's direction."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato's division.

Hiashi and Roshi both blocked and dodged another barrage of threads suddenly they were thrown into the air to see Naruto next to them smiling Naruto created grinned as he used Infferno eruption on the ground throwing Kakazu into the air as the earth below exploded Naruto moved in a flash kicking the Man in the face sending him crashing into the ground Naruto moved as he used his hands to consume the man completely stopping him from healing. Naruto smiled as he weaved another hand sign. Kakazu was engulfed in fire and lightning.

Naruto said, "Inferno hell seal."

Kakazu vanished as Naruto completed the seal as the flames vanished Naruto looked over to see his dad fighting the third Raikage he created an Inferno rassen Shiriken and sent it colliding with the Raikage sending him crashing away trapped in fire Naruto smiled as he weaved another jutsu.

Naruto shouted, "Inferno hell seal!"

Yamoto smiled as he and Lee were forced to jump back once again as Guri closed in on them suddenly Guri was sent crashing back by several wind blades.

Temari shouted, "Yamoto I heard you need a long range fighter?"

Yamoto grinned and said, "yes please."

Temari nodded as Guri charged forward she flicked her fan creating a strong whirlwind sending the ninja backwards as he tried to hit the wind with his hand creating a plume of smoke as Guri was sent flying backwards he staggered up to show the blast had backfired on him destroying his arms. Yamoto nodded and quickly encased him in a wooden prison stopping his arms from repairing.

Guri asked, "You think you have got me don't you?"

Suddenly a Sasanoo sword cut through the wooden prison hitting guri as it ripped his soul out completely.

Itachi answered, "Yes we have gotten you. Is everyone ok."

Suddenly Ao and Durui arrived Ao said, "Hello Hiashi… Neji wants an explination on how I got my eye."

Hiashi said, "Will do."

Minato ordered, "Itachi get Naruto out of this fight since you're here it must mean he knows what to do."

Itachi nodded as he turned towards Naruto and said, "Madara is reviving the ten tails as we speak go stop him we can do the rest here now we have regrouped our forces…. He is the hidden Uzumaki village go Naruto."

Naruto nodded and moved off creating an inferno vortex around him stopping any Zetsu clones. While Itachi jumped away with Sasuke to the Tsuchikage's location.

Minato smiled thinking, "Naruto will arrive by sunrise tomorrow due to the Zetsu hoard he is decimating we on the other hand will come for you son just hold out."

Hiashi said, "The enemy has lost nearly all of there forces if we keep going like this we should be finished in a few hours… it seems Naruto has made a few clones to run around the battle field so he could focus on getting to where he needs to go… two clones have arrived at Nagato's location and are sending the Zetsu clones to alight with his inferno release."

Minato nodded and ordered, "Ok everyone we must destroy as many Zetsu clones as possible move out!"

Mei rushed forwards meeting a swarm of Zetsu clones she smiled as she spewed out wave after wave of Lava roshi joined in doing the same killing hundreds of Zetsu at a time while Minato flashed around everywhere killing them one by one Lee and Hiashi using there taijutsu skills moved around killing them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuchikage division

Kushina smiled as several more chains restrained Asuma as he continued to try and escape her trap Kakashi and Guy both were holding off Kimimaru when Kushina smiled and sealed Asuma into a scroll she moved over and quickly restrained Kimimaru only for him to vanish Kushina quickly looked around to see no sing of the young sound ninja she looked over at the Tsuchikage's direction who had managed to seal away Muu kage before him.

Kushina said, "Lets head back to the leaf village."

Kakashi said, "scouts have indicated that all the Zetsu clones have been eliminated and we are to report back to the village right away."

The division started to head back to the leaf village.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shikamaru

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Tsunade who smiled and said, "You did a perfect job at mobilizing the troops to the best of there abilities no casualties were caused because of this that is why I am promoting you to Jonin rank and if the council agree you may receive a new job."

Shikamaru sighed and complained, "Its such a drag do I have to?"

Tsunade smiled and answered, "Yes you have to."

All seven division arrived back as

Minato ordered, "Nagato, Konan , Hiashi, Itachi, Kushina with me we are going to help Naruto in the Uzumaki village, To stop Madara"

The six Ninja darted out of the village as Hinata came around the corner smiling she looked at them

Hinata asked, "Where is Naruto?"

Shikamaru said, "Don't worry he will be back shortly."

Hinata looked at everyone and asked again where Naruto was she then grew angry and summoned a fox the size of a house that lowered itself so Hinata could climb on safely the fox stood up and bared its teeth at the group.

Hinata growled, "Where… IS Naruto!"

Gaara answered, "He went off to stop Madara at the old Uzu…"

Hinata shouted, "I'm going to help him!"

Shikamaru moved and used Shadow possession jutsu to stop only to be ensured with a few other ninja in a net of trees.

Tsunade ordered, "Kiba, Kakashi, Shino, Yamoto after her."

The ninja broke free of Hinata's trap and rushed out of the village led by Kiba who was following her sent.

Temari said, "Shikamaru I think I finely get why you say women are scary."

Kankuro said, "She made the old Gaara look tame."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto arrived at the border of the land of Uzumaki he felt tired and set up a small camp and drifted to sleep a few hours later he awoke to see a golden light from the moon hit the earth he rushed forward as the sun quickly arose he arrived in the runs of the Uzumaki land to see Madara smiling as he stood alone on a ritual alter.

Madara shouted, "It is complete I am the Ten tailed Jinjuriki!"

Naruto thought, "Shit!"

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Shinato said, "Looks like the final showdown is about to happen."

Kisara asked, "Now we get the popcorn right?"

Shinato nodded and said, "These battles will be confusing… but so fun."


	58. Chapter 58

Naruto chapter 58: Naruto Vs Madara part 1 Kabuto's ace in the hole revealed

Author's notes:

Ok two things about this chapter

in the chapter it will get real confusing but just bare with me until I explain it in another Author's note that will interrupt the chapter after it has happened.I hope you enjoy this chapter and this will not be ending the story I have one more arc up my sleeve so enjoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto arrives in the middle of the ruined Uzumaki village to see Madara controlling the ten tails.

Madara shouts, "At last I am the Ten tailed Jinjuriki!"

Naruto thought, "Shit!"

Madara laughs and says, "Its good you should be here to witness the start of the end you who have been a thorn in my side for far to long Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto retorts, "I will stop you like the fourth stopped you all those years ago Madara.."

Madara laughs and jeers, "Foolish dreams keep that for when I kill you."

Naruto jumps back creating an Inferno Rasen shiriken and sends it towards Madara only for the attack to phase right through him Madara smiles when Naruto jumps forward trying to impale him with a rassengon only for it to phase through Madara once again. Madara smiles as he weaves hand signs sending a massive Giant fire Ball towards Naruto who used his chakra arm to flick it away. Naruto flashed forwards this time as he kicked Madara into several ruined buildings he quickly followed by sending an Inferno eruption towards Madara blowing the ground up only for the attack to be blasted away by Almighty push.

**Shinato suggested, "Naruto next time you hit him place a flying thunder god seal on him."**

Naruto grinned as he charged forwards sending a barrage of multiple rasengons at Madara who flicked it all away after several fazed through him. Naruto stood still as Madara sent another fire ball jutsu towards Naruto who used the flying thunder god jutsu and quickly placed a seal on Madara now he could be hit him.

Madara weaved hand signs and created a massive wave of Lava that headed strait for Naruto only for him to stop it with his own wind wall jutsu. Madara quickly looked at Naruto and sent a massive ball of Ameratsu flames towards him only for Naruto to send a massive bomb of air into it casing it to explode the flames surround both of them trapping Naruto in the field.

Madara asked, "How does it feel knowing that you can't escape?"

Naruto quickly retorted, "I'm not leaving till I kill you and I will not let you slip away like you did with the first Hokage."

Madara laughed and asked, "What makes you so sure I can't do the same with you?"

Naruto answered, "My friends and family believe in me they know I can do it."

Madara taunted, "You mean the great legendary Shinato planed it out what a joke he wanted to stop me from obtaining such power through you and now your to late both of you have failed. So give up."

Naruyo yelled, "Stop trying to make me give up!"

Naruto placed his hands on the ground causing the area under Madara to explode in an inferno once again Madara fazed through It and became solid he sent a barrage of fire balls towards Naruto only for them to hit Naruto's chakra armour.

Naruto shouted, "Inferno armour release."

Naruto was engulfed in flames making the chakra armour stronger outwards it looked like he was covered in golden chakra even the ground started to show signs of scorch marks on it.

Naruto said, "Shinato and my friends and family prepared me to fight you at your strongest and I will do that and make sure you stay dead for sure."

Madara spat, "idiotic dreams kid."

Madara weaved another set of hand signs sending a barrage of lightning spears towards Naruto only for the spears to be flicked away by Naruto's chakra arm. Naruto charged forwards creating another rasengon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato

Minato, Hiashi, Inochi, Nagato, Konan and Kushina all dashed through the forest when Hiashi stopped followed by the others.

Hiashi said, "I see Kabutomaru in the clearing he is looking directly at us."

Konan shouted, "Jump."

Hundreds of snakes shot from either side of the group as they jumped away they now stood in the same clearing as Kabutomaru.

Kabutomaru said, "So nice to meet you all here pity you will be to late to save Naruto."

Minato moved with a Kunai in his hand he decapitated Kabutomaru only to find it a pile of snakes where he stood.

Kabutomaru hissed, "Since you want to fight so badly here is a little present."

From the small pile of snakes a coffin arose and opened to show Madara Uchiha. Minato flashes back while the others jump back.

Minato said, "What the hell is going on…. Kushina take Inochi away from here and send a message to Naruto tell him…. The Madara he is fighting isn't the real Madara Uchiha… try and figure out who he is."

Inochi nodded as Kushina along with him jumped away."

Madara Uchiha shouted, "I know your there come out and fight me ninja."

Minato, Nagato, Itachi, Konan and Hiashi stood in front of the real Madara Uchiha to fight.

Madara Uchiha said, "A Namazaki, Uzumaki, Uchiha and A Hyuga all from the leaf this should be interesting."

Madara weaved a set of hand signs as a massive boulder fell from the sky.

Hiashi using his Byuakagan looked up and said, "What the hell is that… its not a genjutsu."

Nagato jumped up and used Planetary almighty push to stop the attack when he noticed another one behind it Minato moved creating a space seal it crashed several miles away the ground shock with the tremendous force.

Madara Uchiha said, "A seal master this should be interesting."

Konan moved creating a paper twister around Madara who flicked it away showing the rinniningan in his eyes.

Madara Uchiha then jumped up high as he created several trees around him that lashed towards the group who easily dodged it. Minato quickly moved over to Madara Uchiha and kicked him sending him crashing away. Minato smiled as he had placed a flying thunder god seal on the area where he kicked the man.

Itachi quickly moved over with his Sasanoo and slammed his sword into Madara Uchiha who had staggered up suddenly it burst into a wood clone as the Real Madara Uchiha emerged with his Sasanoo Itachi slashed his sword into it only for a clash of chakra. Hiashi Konan quickly moved surrounding Madara Uchiha in the nest of Paper bombs she detonated them creating a plume of smoke. The Sasanoo vanished as Madara Uchiha sent a massive wave of Ameratsu flames at the group only for Itachi to counter with his own flames.

Madara Uchiha asked, "You have EMS as well another interesting fight."

Itachi shouted, "I didn't get it by your methods."

Madara Uchiha smiled and said, "So you figured it out…. Tell me where is the rest of the Uchiha clan?"

Itachi answered, "Its only me and my brother now the man in the mask who has been using your name killed them all along with Danzo."

Madara Uchiha nodded as Minato moved in slamming a rasengon into him causing him to crash away once again. The Uchiha smiled as he created four wood clones and sent them off. While the real Madara Uchiha looked at Minato.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata 

Hinata activated her Byakugan to see Minato and the others fighting she thought, "What the hell is going on."

She quickly made the fox change direction going around the fight she was determined to get to Naruto. She smiled as She noticed Kakashi along with a few other ninja were following her she made a few hand signs and created a new massive grove of trees surrounding them she watched as they stopped to clear the way and were going again she continued towards Naruto's location.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakashi

Kakashi stopped as the group were surrounded by a thick wall of trees he looked at Kiba who moved with Akamaru the two made a small hole in the wall as they rushed through.

Kakashi said, "We have to go faster…. Otherwise she could get into trouble."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kushina 

Inochi smiled as the two landed on a tree.

Inochi said, "Were in range to pass on a message to Naruto."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N

Ok I will be saying the real Madara as Madara Uchiha while in a few lines I will be changing the Fake Madara's name to the Masked man.

End of A/N

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto jumped back as Madara used Almighty push to flick him away Madara then sent a fireball towards Naruto only for him to block it with his chakra armour.

Naruto stopped as he heard Inochi's voice in his head Inochi said, "Naruto the man you are fighting right now isn't the real Madara Uchiha try to figure out who he is your friends and family will be here as soon as they get past him."

Naruto nodded and looked at fake Madara he asked, "Who are you? Because your not Madara Uchiha the real one is fighting the others right now."

Fake Madara answered, "I am no one I an a nobody."

Naruto said, "fine don't tell me but I will find out by ripping the stupid mask off you face masked man."

The masked man said, "silly words for I am nobody."

Naruto charged forwards creating two Inferno rassen Shiriken and sent one at the masked man only for him to flick it away with his almighty push only for the second one to come behind it only for it to phase though Madara when he became solid while sending a barrage of Kunai bombs out Naruto's chakra arms shot out of the ground grabbing him.

Naruto grinned as he placed his real hands on the ground as the ground around The Masked man exploded with force the hands still holding onto him showed the masked man had a chakra aura around him as he started to transform into the ten tailed fox.

While the masked man stood next to the demon he said, "What are you going to do now Nine tails brat."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **


	59. Chapter 59

Naruto Chapter 59: Naruto Vs The masked Man part 2 a unknown friend

Authors note

Ok Naruto is now fighting fake Madara AKA the masked man while Minato is fighting the real Madara Uchiha.

The next chapter will explain a lot trust me that is why I have left a lot out

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto quickly focused more chakra to his armour creating more seals as the masked man jumped off the ten tails as it moved it tails to show two wings and a long neck

The masked man said, "Behold the Ten tail Demon dragon…. NOW DIE UZUMAKI!"

The ten tailed demon looked at Naruto opening its mouth to show its sharp teeth it started to form chakra outside its mouth as it created a massive ball of it he swallowed it. Naruto jumped back focusing his chakra into his hand he smiled as it turned red it was ready the demon fire off its tailed beats bomb.

Naruto shouted, "Inferno style inferno mini-grenade bomb."

Naruto sent the attack towards the tailed beast who unleashed his tailed beast bomb the two attacks collided holding each other before they exploded Naruto jumped back further at the force of the attack. Only to notice the masked man coming at him with a kunai Naruto quickly pulled out a Kunai of his own and parried the masked man's attack the man uses his other hand to grab Naruto as he tries to suck him into the vortex. As he grabbed Naruto his hand was swallowed in flames forcing him to jump back Naruto looked at the masked man's hand to see sever burn marks.

The masked man thought, "His armour is on fire so that was that jutsu he used before in a way…. Its like the Raikage's lightning armour I can't touch him."

The tailed beast moved towards Naruto bringing down his claw hoping to crush Naruto when the young Uzumaki looked up he smiled as he created another Inferno mini-grenade the attack hit the ten tails sending it flipping back crashing into several ruined builds it slowly stood up to show it was healing but it had a massive scar right were the attack hit before it exploded.

The masked man quickly charged forward this time he sent a massive wave of boiling water at Naruto who placed his hand on the ground before the ground erupted in another inferno fissure.

**Shinato said, "good work kid you got the basic of earth style ninjutsu down…. That's as far as you could go on that for now."**

**Naruto said, "I can do better I know."**

Naruto quickly looked at the ten tails to see it had gone only to see its shadow form in the air he looked up to see it was about to land on him Naruto quickly flashed away before using his chakra arms to send a barrage of inferno rasengon sending the beast back as it growled in rage as it was thrown back by the barrage of attacks. Naruto dashed forwards as he created multiple inferno mini-grenades in his hand as he sent the towards the demon creating a massive explosion.

Naruto quickly sent several golden chakra chains out of his fingers that started to bind the ten tail demon. The Masked man quickly moved this time with a chakra rod he aimed for Naruto's gut the attack went in causing a few drops of blood to fall as Naruto broke his concentration as he flashed away from the attacker as he felt the wound heal up.

Naruto thought, "I can't stop the ten tails as long as the masked man is out of him I need to force them back in."

Naruto looked at the masked man as Naruto created a fire ball and sent it towards Madara only for it to faze through Naruto smiled as he became solid as he sent a wind blade at Mdara who used almighty push to stop it when Naruto moved in this time kicking Madara further away from the ten tails. He then created five clones that surrounded the ten tails as all five of them used chakra chains to hold the ten tailed demon down.

Naruto looked at the mask man who staggered up only to have a rasengon faze through him again as Naruto closed in on him only to be flicked away by another almighty push attack. The masked man smiled as Naruto rolled away suddenly a blade of wind hit his arm causing him to wince in pain at the attack he was sent flying backwards further away from the ten tailed demon. Naruto moved in once again this time the masked flicked him away with almighty push . Naruto then sent a single rasengon at him only for it to be dodged Naruto looked at him to see his left arm was badly damaged.

The masked man thought, "Shit he has stopped the ten tails and now he is trying to kill me… I guess I have to merge with the demon…. Then kill him once and for all."

The masked man quickly used his space time ninjutsu to appear next to the ten tailed demon as all the clones vanished. Naruto quickly focused chakra into himself as he went into sage nine tails mode he was engulfed in golden light he smiled as he looked at the masked man who had merged with the ten tails.

Naruto watched as the ten tails created a massive tailed beast bomb and started to build up the attack Naruto quickly created an Inferno grenade in his hand this time it wasn't as small as the mini inferno grenade he smiled as he shot it towards the tailed beast as he fired off its ten tailed bomb.

Naruto moved as the attacks collided his other hand held another inferno grenade as the ten tailed bomb went through his other attack creating a massive crater Naruto was now behind the demon as he sent off another inferno grenade sending the demon crashing into the crater.

Naruto quickly placed both hands on the ground as several golden chains bound the ten tails in the crater holding him tight as more chains came out of the ground restraining the demon even more the masked man couldn't escape for some reason.

Naruto thought, "This better work…. Sealing art sage of six path death god seal!"

The crater glowed with golden light as on each individual chain a mini inferno grenade ball emerged showing thousands of them Naruto smiled before shouting, "Inferno gate of death Seal!"

The crater erupted in a massive explosion that slowly spread out the ground was starting to be blown into dust by the attacks raw power. Naruto kept jumping back further and further as the crater grew bigger soon it stopped growing as smoke blocked Naruto from seeing what happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato

Minato jumped away from another fireball from Madara Uchiha as the rest of Minato's friends arrived the entire area started to shake with tremendous force as everyone looked over at the ruined Uzumaki village. Suddenly a coffin around Madara appeared before taking him away.

Minato ordered, "Everyone move out as quickly as you can."

The group quickly moved towards the area.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata on top of the fox ran through the forest only to stop as the ground was violently shaken Hinata looked at the fox for it to nod as the two speed off even faster towards Naruto's location.

A woman wearing a raven mask smiled as she watched the two and quietly followed them,

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled as the smoke cleared to show a dead ten tailed demon only for his smile vanished as he saw the masked man still alive staggering forwards his mask had come off completely to show his old face. Naruto felt like he had no chakra left he struggled to keep himself standing. The mask was next to the man's feet as he looked at Naruto.

The Masked Man spat, "Your ruined my plan… Dam you ruining my plans now its time for Izangi."

The masked man quickly made several hand signs only for nothing to happened he started to cough up blood.

The masked man asked, "What's happening?"

Naruto explained, "You gave up the power to use Izangi when you became a Jinjuriki"

Naruto collapsed on one knee. He started to focus the last of his chakra into his hand knowing that if this failed he would die.

The masked man shouted, "If I Die I will take you with me."

The masked man dashed forwards with a kunai about to strike when a rasengon hit him square in the chest sending him flying backwards Killing him once and for all. As he went flying back into the crater Naruto fell back wards completely out of chakra

**Nine tails growled, "Its... Getting... Dark."**

The Ameratsu flames vanished as a scroll emerged from the ground next to Naruto who lay on the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata arrived to see Naruto on the ground she climbed off and walked over to him as the fox vanished as she stood next to Naruto's body she kneeled on the ground and grabbed the scroll she started to cry softly suddenly she felt her body grow numb she fell forwards only to be caught by someone and carried onto something wooden she still held the scroll.

The person that had placed Hinata on the wagon moved away and slowly brought in Naruto placing him next to her as she finely succumbed to the poison.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato

Minato arrived in the middle of the field where the Naruto had defeated the ten tails. To see a picture on the ground he looked at it to see it was his old teammates he smiled as he looked at Rin he turned the picture around to see a small note.

Minato read, "Hello sensei I will be bringing Hinata and Naruto back with me to the village soon so I will meet you there ok."

Minato couldn't help but smile as he passed on the message he and the group started to head back when they met up with Kakashi and his team of ninja Minato smiled showing the message to Kakashi who nodded.

Kakashi ordered, "Everyone back to the leaf now!"

The two teams headed towards the leaf village.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

Shinato said, "Kisara Jiraiya come with me we need to have a little chat."

Kisara asked, "Who with."

Shinato smiled and said, "Everyone come with us in a few minutes ok were going to see Naruto."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Narutos talk with Shinato Hinata awakens to raven

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in a white area.

Naruto asked, "Am I dead?"

Shinato smiled as Naruto sat up to see the man looking at him as he spoke, "No Naruto you're not dead your in a world between the living and the dead."

Suddenly Jiraiya arrived along with A woman Naruto didn't know she had black hair with a red strand and blue eyes.

Shinato said, "Hello Kisara Uchiha Uzumaki and Jiriaya."

Naruto apologised, "IM sorry Jiraiya for not avenging your death by killing Nagato."

Kisara smiled and said, "Naruto being a ninja means you have to make lots of tough decisions Shinato and his allies out of the village had to make lots of sacrifices on their part they all knew they had to do things that would break one's mind and soul."

Naruto asked, "What do you mean?"

Shinato explained, "Like Zabuza I had a friend who helped him achieve the skill he needed to help further end the horrors of the mist villages training methods doing this was one person's first mission it hurt her mentally so we asked her to do a softer mission in the sand under the code name Raven."

Naruto interrupted, "She helped Gaara!"

Shinato smiled as Jiriaya continued, "They had a spy that meet with Nagato over time and when my network found his location and I went to follow Nagato had to do what he did in order to keep suspicion off him from the masked man we thought was Madara…. That spy set Konan to help you twice."

Shinato said, "In a way I am the one responsible for Jiraiya's death but I knew that it would lead to the greater good of the world."

Jiriaya said, "As a Hokage you have to make choices like these with your ninja do let one die or hundreds…. Shinato was a option for the fourth Hokage title."

Shinato said, "I turned it down because I had found my own way of doing things more freely after all I have committed many problems across the world."

Naruto asked, "Like what?"

Kisara smiled and answered, "Well first he killed the fourth Mizukage and ended most of the blood mist title in that land. Second he in a way helped Zabuza kill his graduating class in order to further end it. Caused several leaf ninja psychological suffering in the worst ways. Threaten the sand with inhalation on a weekly basis at times. Kill fellow leaf ninja on a pissed off rampage, destroyed the Uchiha estate it used to look sort of like the Hyuga and Uzumaki estate."

Shinato interrupted, "Anyway I did a lot of things I think he gets it."

Naruto asked, "Who did you cause psychological suffering to?"

Shinato sighed and answered, "I will tell you one name only for now the rest I leave to you and everyone else to figure out….. Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto asked, "How?"

Kisara asked, "How would you feel if you thought your lover or wife Hinata was thought to of been killed but turns out she is alive and aiding the village with a few of Shinato's group for a very long time?"

Naruto answered, "Hurt and happy I guess…. Hurt because I didn't know the truth but happy she is alive and has come back to me."

Kisara grinned and continued on the list of what Shinato had done, "in a way Shinato caused the Uchiha uprising by flattening there old home several times threatening to put the elder Danzo five feet under and disobeying orders during the time of war."

Shinato hugged Kisara and kissed her whispering, "Please stop?"

Naruto asked, "What do you mean he disobeyed orders."

Kisara giggled wriggling out of Shinato's hold and answered, "On the battle field any Konochi he would just disarm or place in a genjutsu and send them to their home village as well as taking any information on up and coming movements."

Naruto nodded as Shinato asked, "So can you forgive me for in a way killing Jiriaya?"

Jiraiya protested, "I already told you its ok I understand."

Naruto answered, "I forgive you I see why you did it…. So how do I get out of here?"

Suddenly Shushui, Saaratobi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Hizashi and Holly all surrounded him smiling at Naruto.

Hizashi smiled and said, "There is no more ten tailed beast so the balance for the tailed beasts can end as they all die…. If you want you can bring each tailed beast leaving the ten tails here back with you to the living world the scroll will have several special seals stopping anyone from opening it and summoning any of them…. try and balance the power and ensure others don't take it."

Shisui said, "When you were two I gave you one of my eyes to do a special thing and today is that special thing…. Izangi when you return and that's if you wish you will still hold the Nine tail fox."

Fugaku explained, "As you probably found in your battle with that Masked man he couldn't use the justu but here your not a jailer so we can use it on you."

Saratobi said, "Well done Naruto were all proud of you."

Naruto asked, "Where is Hanna…. She isn't dead is she."

Shisui grinned as he along with Fugaku, Kisara and Mikoto all said, "Grand Izangi."

Naruto smiled as he felt a slow pulling feeling

Shinato said, "Also when you awaken there will be a scroll only you can open and only Hinata can carry without suffering the punishment in it houses all eight tailed beasts… if the scroll is destroyed all beasts will be sealed in the death god forever and since the ten tail is dead it will not upset the balance also the same happens if the new Jinjuriki dies or it is sealed away by any non approved seals… the approved seals will be next to each tailed beast."

Naruto nodded as he vanished.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata slowly awoke she to see she was in a cave she looked left to see Naruto on a small bed next to her she looked right to see a woman next to a fire looking into the flames the woman smiled.

She said, "Relax Hinata Hyuga all three of you are safe."

Hinata's eyes wide awake she asked, "Who and what is going on?"

The woman smiled and answered, "My name is Raven… I mean Rin…. I have used Raven for so long it kind of hard to change…. And relax your safe we are heading towards the leaf once you have you are ready."

Hinata said, "Rin and Raven why do those two sound familiar….. You helped Zabuza and Gaara…. And your Rin Kakashi's old teammate."

Rin nodded and asked, "I hope he forgives me… do you think he will?"

Hinata said, "I don't know…. He seemed really happy when Minato told him you were alive so he could be."

Rin smiled as she said, "See that scroll across from me it was next to Naruto when I came…. Sorry I knocked you out but I knew you would fight."

Hinata asked, "What of the teams following us?"

Rin answered, "I left them something that will send them back to the village to meet us."

Hinata nodded and sat up she looked at Naruto as Rin explained, "Naruto seems to be asleep he hasn't shown any signs of waking yet… we should get moving."

Rin walked over to a small clearing in the cave and summoned a small wagon she walked outside and brought in two horses and tethered them to the wagon she then created two shadow clones that walked over and carried Naruto inside before putting the back of the Wagon up the clones transformed into a massive step ladder Hinata walked over and climbed up the ladder onto the front of the wagon. Rin jumped up and sat next to Hinata and used the rains she led the wagon out of the cave to show they were in a forest Hinata looked around to see the edge of the Uzumaki village wall.

The wagon slowly moved down the path the wall was still in sight till they came to the main road. Rin grinned and forced the horses to gallop down the main road at fast speed the two smiled as they turned the wall was now behind them. as the headed towards the leaf village.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kabutomaru

Kabutomaru smiled as he walked around the battle field to see the masked man on the ground with his mask on he smiled as he walked over and picked up the mask he looked at it only hear a faint whisper, "I need a Uchiha!"

Zetsu suddenly emerged and said, "Give me the mask Kabitomaru."

Kabutomaru laughed and asked, "I'm in charge now I have all I need time for master plan to unfold…. Zetsu I intend to use the mask on a Uchiha but I ask who?"

Zetsu sighed and answered, "Very well I will show you where he is…. And I will help you after you have placed the mask on the Uchiha."

Kabutmaru grinned as he vanished. Only to arrive in a small base two Root ninja charged at him only for several bones to kill them.

Kabutomaru said, "Thank you Kimimaru and Sasori now lets move."

The three walked into the base as more Root ninja ran at them only to be killed by two puppets the three entered a room to see a small child Kabutomaru smiled as he took the child.

Kabutomaru thought, "Now I have Shinato's legacy this child I can further my plans….."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato

Minato arrived at the gate to see Tsunade she asked, "Where is Naruto and Hinata?"

Minato sighed and answered, "Both of them vanished out of thin air…. But we received a message that there safe and on the way back…. So we don't need to send a search party."

Kushina said, "We think it was one of Shinato's ninja's that has them at the moment."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata and Rin rode on the wagon as they crossed into the land of fire Rin smiled and looked at Hinata Rin pointed to Hinata's belly.

Rin asked, "So how many months are you?"

Hinata answered, "Nearly four months…. Only another four to go."

Rin smiled as Hinata asked, "How did you get those burn marks?"

Rin sighed and looked inside the wagon she said, "I touched the scroll only for it to burn my hand when I arrived you had the scroll in your hand and was at Naruto's side you wouldn't let go of it even when knocked out…. When we got to the cave you dropped it so I picked it up and it burnt me… whatever it is I think it would kill anyone but Naruto on opening I guess he picked you to carry it along with other things."

Rin started to giggle as Hinata blushed Hinata said, "We should be able to see the wall shortly hopefully."

Hinata asked, "So what was It like training Gaara?"

Rin smiled and answered, "It was hard at first due to him being a bit unstable but after the first few weeks at it he started to calm down…. His father was forced by me to stop the attacks on him."

Hinata asked, "What did you threaten him with?"

Rin smiled and answered, "Two things one I would bring back Shinato who would… destroy the village two was take Gaara away and make him want to destroy his home village."

Hinata couldn't help but grin as she asked, "So who else are there on this outside team?"

Rin smiled and teased, "Spoilers Hinata sorry."

Hinata nodded as she quickly shouted, "I see the village!"

Rin smiled and said, "Careful you will wake Naruto."

Suddenly Zabuza arrived in front of them holding his sword only for him to drop it."

Zabuza splutterd, "Master Raven!"

Rin smiled and said, "Call me Rin please Zabuza I see you have grown into a fine shinobi."

Zabuza asked, "Did you have anything to do with the Mizukage not wanting to hunt me down."

Rin smiled and teased, "Maybe I did maybe I didn't."

Zabuza smiled as Rin ordered the hourses to start again he jumped onto the wagon as they continued towards the leaf village.

Zabuza asked, "So how do you plan on getting past all the crimes you and the others did."

Rin smiled and answered, "Shinato made a special scroll giving me pardon signed by a Hokage."

Zabuza asked, "Which one cause Minato thought you died cause you were on his team?"

Rin smiled and answered, "Shinato prepared it and it is signed by the first Hokage… he revived him just for that to do that and some other things Minato will read it and understand so would Tsunade."

Zabuza nodded as they arrived on the main road to the village they could see the gate clearly now to see several ninja waiting for them one of them made Rin smile and blush as she saws her old teammate her crush and her old sensei along with a few of her old friends.

Tsunade asked, "Where is Naruto?"

Hiashi answered, "He is in the wagon asleep it seems his chakra is very low at the moment."

Tsunade ordered, "Get Hinata and Naruto to the hospital for a full check up! Minato ill leave you along with Kakashi to deal with Rin."

Several medical ninja jumped into the wagon as it stopped and carried Naruto out towards the hospital one medical ninja grabbed the scroll next to him only for him to scream in pain. Hinata moved over and took the scroll.

Hinata said, "Sorry only I can touch it otherwise you get burnt."

Hinata with the help of a few others climbed off the wagon and walked towards the hospital. As Rin jumped off and un-summoned the wagon as then released the genjutsu on the horses as they ran away.

Rin looked at Minato and Kakashi then down at the ground she said, "I'm sorry for lying to you both…. But Shinato made me…."

Kakashi quickly cut across Rin by pushing her back as he embraced her he kissed her on the lips and pulled away he whispered, "I forgive you…. But don't do it again."

Rin blushed furiously as she stuttered, "I… I…. I won't… I won't Kakashi… I promise."

Kakashi smiled as he pulled back allowing Rin to look at Minato who couldn't help but smile.

Minato asked, "I'm guessing he gave you something to show to a Hokage that will make it all clear right?"

Rin nodded as she handed Minato the scroll he opened it as his eyes went wide open reading the signatures he looked down to see a seal.

Itachi said, "It's a genjutsu key seal only a uchiha can activate it and listen to the Genjutsu message…. I guess he put that in place to ensure someone would get the message across."

Rin smiled and asked, "Itachi you have grown up now would you like to do the honours even I don't know what it say?"

Itachi nodded and ordered, "Everyone place your hand on my shoulder and lets find out."

Everyone did so as Itachi activated his Sharingan triggering the seal.

Genjutsu world

Shinato smiled looking at all of them as he said, "If you are watching this it means my orders have nearly been completed and one of the members can finely return home…. I know of the impure world resurrection jutsu and by finishing it from that version the second did I was able to change it to a S rank jutsu not a forbidden jutsu…. I explained my plan for making this outside group and the two Hokage's agreed with me and signed it giving them a pardon for all the actions they have done under my name…. The Mizukage was the only other Kage to see this sign this scroll and she swore not to mention it under the same seal."

Shinato paused before continuing, "there is a mountain in the far northern region of the land of fire in the mountain there is a cave you need four Keys to unlock it only a wood style user will be able to get past the small forest I have placed meters inside the cave as protection as well in it you will find a lot more of my research than you found in the leaf village so get the information if you wish."

The Genjutsu world phased out leaving everyone shocked.

Itachi asked, "A cave with even more research what could he be hiding?"

Rin answered, "When our group first started Shinato had opened the cave up to us but that was when he was there he probably stopped the access so we have to go in the hard way…. My guess is the keys are bloodlines he wanted it guarded to such high extent…. Or bloodline combinations I don't know."

Itachi said, "Blood line combination you mean like Uzumaki Uchiha…. Mira."

Minato sighed and said, "I think he is enjoying this completely up there."

Rin asked, "Didn't he say he enjoyed playing match maker among his friends?"

Minato laughed and answered, "No he enjoyed finding out who we liked and teasing us all about it….. wait a minute another combination could be Hyuga Uzumaki in a way that is a sick joke that combination."

Itachi asked, "Why is that a sick joke?"

Minato sighed and said, "The Hyuga and Uchiha elders tried to arrange a marriage between Shinato and Hanna,. Holly and Fugaku, Hiashi and Kisara so they could gain more power in the village and try to break up there little group that night all three women gave themselves to those they really loved.

A few weeks later they were attacked by a Hyuga and Uchiha being forced to do it by the elders the attack coasted them the baby that was inside them Shinato found out and flattened the Uchiha estate we all had to stop him as he went to do the same to the Hyuga…. My guess is he would of gone back and started to kill the Uchiha elders.

As punishment and to stop Shinato after we calmed him down the Hokage forbid the Uchiha to rebuild it like a proper estate…. It's a memory that we all want forgotten."

Rin said, "Hinata's baby fits that Uzumaki Hyuga thing maybe he meant it like that."

Minato smiled and said, "Good point I guess he guessed those two might fall in love with each other such a high risk but understandable knowing him."

Itachi asked, "What could be the last two."

Rin said, "I remember he only said it as a joke but it's a possibility….. Kakashi and Me."

Kakashi's eye went slightly wider as he looked at Minato who joked, "it gives you a chance to show her all that stuff you have been reading in make out tactics Kakashi."

Rin giggled as Kakashi nearly fainted Itachi asked, "The last one."

Minato said, "He could mix it up and just say a single person but who?"

Itachi thought, "Can't be."

Itachi said, "One time when Tsunade left he was grinning saying that she would need to come back someday…. He could mean to activate the seal…. It could be the last Senju."

Minato said, "Its very possible."

Itachi said, "I'm going to check on Mira."

Minato said, "I think I might gather up a team in a few days ill let you know what happens.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

Shinato shouted, "MINATO WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Kisara pleaded, "Shinato please calm down."

Shinato snapped, "he told we all made a pact to never speak of that month and he broke it... When you come hear you so GOING TO GET IT!"

Also can you all answer my poll please its on whether i do a story about the older characters in Naruto


	61. Chapter 61

Naruto Chapter 61: Old bonds renewed and realization.

Hinata

Hinata walked into Naruto's hospital room to see he was still asleep she sat down looking at Naruto she moved her hand over and placed the scroll on the desk next to his bed she looked up to see the machine connected to Naruto reading normal heart rates and everything puzzling her even more.

Hinata asked, "What's wrong Naruto?'

All she heard was her own question as the door opened as Ino walked in she held a bunch of flowers smiling Ino moved and placed the flowers in the vase next to the scroll careful not to touch the scroll she smiled looking at Ino she sat down next to her.

Ino asked, "Anything happening?"

Hinata shock her head and answered, "I am worried about him really worried..."

Ino suggested, "Why don't we go into his mind and see what is going on?... unless there's something you don't want me to see."

Hinata couldn't but help smile as she placed her hand on her belly Ino stood up and placed one hand on Naruto's head. Hinata stood up and placed one hand on her shoulder. The two closed their eyes as they entered Naruto's mind. They stood in a room to find it empty on one side was an empty holder where the fox should of been.

Hinata asked, "What is going on?"

Her voice bounced around the chamber causing Hinata to worry even more. The two walked around the chamber to find a steel door Ino moved and opened it to find another chamber just as empty they stepped in suddenly the chamber vanished now it looked like they were in the leaf village but it was different it was all black and white while they two were normal they saw they were in a room several people were moving around a bed as a woman screamed Minato held her hand while he was holding his other hand above the woman's belly.

Hinata said, "Its Kushina and Minato."

Ino asked, "What is happening to Kushina?"

Hinata answered, "She is giving birth to Naruto."

Suddenly the baby Naruto came out he started to cry as two medical ninja's took him away quickly only for a masked man to come back in the room threading to kill Naruto for Kushina. Minato moved saving Naruto as the room changed to a small hut. Minato placed him on the cot as he slept and flashed away.

Hinata moved over and looked at Naruto sleeping she moved her hand to feel nothing as she tried to stroke Naruto's whiskers she couldn't help but smile when the room changed they were back in another empty chamber.

Ino asked, "What the hell happened?"

Hinata answered, "I don't know that was weird."

Suddenly a voice explained, "You dove into Naruto's memory that's what happened."

The two girls turned around to see the first Hokage confusing them even more.

Ino stuttered, "You're... You're the... first Hokage."

The first smiled and said, "Yes I am... I'm sorry Hinata but at the moment Naruto needs to rest he gained and burnt out a lot of chakra all you can do is just wait."

Hinata asked, "First did you make sure nobody else goes into one memory in particular."

The first laughed and said, "Shinato is guarding it from the outside it seems at the moment his head is a battle ground of memories... another side effect of him using the chakra armour."

Ino asked, "What do you mean?"

The first smiled and explained, "The down side for using the armour is you gain the opponents memory and knowledge as well as Chakra until the chakra runs out and goes back to its original level the battle will follow... at the moment Shinato is guarding a few of Naruto's most precious memories one involving you Hinata along with some others... I came when I felt a memory grow a lot stronger all of a sudden to find you two."

Hinata asked, "Who is helping Shinato protect Naruto?"

The first smiled and said, "Shinato and the nine tail fox along with all of Shinato's friends from his memories."

Hinata and Ino both nodded as they faded out of Naruto's mind back in the real world. Hinata sat down as Ino slumped into a chair next to her. Hinata couldn't help but giggle slightly.

Hinata said, "Did you see how cute Naruto was when he was born?"

Ino said, "Cute but tragic I guess."

Hinata couldn't help but smile as she along with Ino stood up and left the room. The two walked down the hall and out of the hospital the two walked down the road.

Ino said, "Sorry to leave you Hinata but I have to go to the flower shop."

Hinata smiled and said, "That's ok I'm going back to see Naruto."

Ino smiled only for them to hear a village saying, "can you believe that Demon got someone pregnant."

Another man said, "I know hope they kill the baby before another demon is unleashed like the first time."

Ino turned around to see three old men she shouted, "What the hell are you talking about!"

Suddenly twelve hooded ninja surrounded them.

The man dropped his Sake bottle and said, "What's it to you, your friends with the demon!"

Suddenly one of the hooded ninja lifted her hand as hundreds of snakes shot out grabbing hold of the drunken men the men soon couldn't move.

Hinata said, "Thank you... I'm going back to the hospital... see ya."

Hinata turned away and walked away while Ino watched Hinata trying not to look as the three men screamed as the snakes killed them. The ninja took away the bodies leaving little blood on the ground. Ino sighed and continued to walk when Sai arrived

Sai asked, "Are you ok?"

Ino nodded smiling as Sai kissed her on the cheek he said, "The books say that you should comfort and distract your girlfriend when there stressed."

Ino couldn't help but laugh.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakashi

Kakashi lay on the training ground Rin was next to him he smiled as Rin asked, "So you forgive me now Kakashi?"

Kakashi answered, "Of course."

Rin giggled blushing she asked, "Can I see your face?... you did promise that last time when..."

Kakashi smiled and pulled his mask off to show Rin his face causing her to blush she moved over and kissed his lips smiling as Kakashi couldn't help kiss her back she felt Kakashi's warm lips for the first time as she kissed him again this time pinning him on the ground as she slid her tong into his mouth Kakashi did the same both of them feeling around. Kakashi moved his hands around Rin's waist as her hair dangled in his face. Kakashi pulled her down onto him causing her head to pull away for a second as she laughed she moved her hand over to Kakashi's headband and pulled it off to see the Sharingan. Rin smiled as it stared at her.

Rin bent down kissing Kakashi's lips once again this time she used her hands to pull Kakashi's mask off even more she moved her head down and kissed Kakashi's neck as he did the same to her neck causing her to move in pleasure with Kakashi.

Suddenly Minato shouted, "Do you want to take that a little... more private."

Kakashi and Rin both stopped and looked at Minato Rin quickly moved Kakashi's mask over his face as the two sat up looking at their sensei.

Minato smiled and teased, "Your lucky it was me if it was someone else there could be pictures."

Rin blushed furiously as Kakashi asked, "Where is Kushina?"

Minato sighed looking around he pointed over to a small bush that moved suddenly. Minato flashed away and now was over where he pointed holding Kushina's camera and Kushina.

Kushina asked, "Come on please give it back?"

Minato asked, "What will you do with it if I do?"

Kakashi and Rin both slightly blushing shouted, "MINATO!"

Kushina with a foxy grin answered, "Nothing..."

Minato sighed and said, "You're not good at lying when you doing it to me."

Kushina sighed as Minato let her go for a second when she moved over tackling Minato to the ground Kissing him on the lips he dropped the camera as Kushina pulled away she grabbed the camera and ran off laughing as Kakashi and Rin moved over to Minato helping him up.

Minato thought, "Shit I got to stop falling for that trick."

Rin dropped several pieces of grass on his face and said, "Same old sensei and Kushina."

Minato smiled and said, "I will get it before she spreads them... I will not let what happened last time happen again."

Minato flashed away when Rin asked, "What happened?"

Kakashi sighed and said, "Kushina caught Asuma and Kurenai making out one time Minato tried to stop Kushina before she posted several pictures across the village."

Rin whispered, "Let's go somewhere more private."

Kakashi smiled as the two walked out of the training ground through town to Kakashi's house he smiled as Rin walked around the house shutting all the curtains then grinning at Kakashi who smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato

Minato jumped over several houses chasing after Kushina who kept laughing He kept trying to grab her by using the thunder god jutsu but she would simply change course her long red hair would hit his face as she moved away she landed in front of Kurenai she tripped falling forwards as the camera went flying next to Kurenai as she cradled her baby. Minato landed behind Kushina he couldn't help but laugh at Kushina's face as Kurenai held the baby in one hand and the camera in the other.

Kushina asked, "Can I please have the camera?"

Kurenai looked at Kushina and answered, "So you can do what you did to me to someone else?"

Kushina retorted, "I thought you would like it."

Kurenai sighed throwing the camera to Minato who smiled and said, "Thank you."

Kushina jumped up this time she missed landing on the ground again Minato was on the roof above Kurenai holding the camera Kushina grinned chasing Minato across the village She quickly moved catching up to Minato as he was about to jump of another building she tackled him the two went crashing down through a double door of the restaurant below Kushina smiled Kissing Minato again pinning him down as she pulled out a little tag she placed it on his wrist grinning she jumped forward grabbing the camera. Minato jumped up as she ran out the back of the restaurant.

Minato said, "Sorry about this I'll pay for the damages later."

Minato rushed out to see Kushina was down at the other end of the street she was heading towards the training ground he quickly tried to flash away when he noticed a tag on his wrist he grinned realizing Kushina had stopped him from using his Jutsu he quickly ran after Kushina moving as fast as he could he went through the forest and arrived at a training ground to see Kushina smiling holding the camera. Minato stepped forward as Kushina placed her hand on the ground the two were concealed by a massive dome of earth.

Minato thinking, "Dam it what does she want."

Kushina smiled as she pulled out a scroll and sealed away the camera she then hid it in her clothing Minato walked towards her still confused at what she wanted he now stood inches away from her waiting to see what would happen when Kushina kissed him pushing him backwards Minato moved his hands around her back Kushina smiled as Minato grabbed the scroll above her bottom and pulled it out only for Kushina to flick it away and trip Minato over the two fell on the ground Kushina was on top her hair in Minato's face who couldn't help but smile.

Kushina whispered, "Tame me once more and I will give you the camera."

Minato asked, "All of this just for that?"

Kushina smiled as Minato kissed her n the neck causing her to moa in pleasure Kushina moved her hands around Minato's back taking his jacket off Minato grinned as he used the side of his head to push Kushina's Shirt over her shoulder kissing her skin she moaned softly as Minato moved away as the chakra seal tag fell off. He moved over and grabbed the scroll Kushina looked at him as he summoned the camera and used Rasengon to destroy it, causing Kushina to pout AS Minato flashed away. She quickly destroyed the dome and started to look for Minato.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata smiled as she walked through the Hospital and arrived at Naruto's room to see Kiba standing in there he was about to touch the scroll when Hinata opened the door causing him to stop

Hinata asked, "Why are you here?"

Kiba answered, "I wanted to find you to ask you something….. Why do you like him? He holds something that nearly destroyed the entire village… and he was responsible for pain coming after the village completely destroying our home."

Hinata said, "He holds it at bay he will die before he lets the fox out he has even told me to ensure that he dies before it is released he loves and cares for this village so much that he wouldn't hurt it like that I know him he is a kind sweet loving person and that's what makes me love him."

Kiba spat, "Sure he doesn't have you under a genjutsu."

Hinata sighed and said, "Place your hand on my head and look release if your so set on your stupid theory."

Kiba did just that he walked over and placed his hand on her head and pushed chakra into her he leaned closer and placed more chakra into her only for nothing to happen Hinata smiled only for Kiba to move and kiss her she slammed a gentle fist into Kiba pushing him back she now wore an angry expression.

Hinata growled, "What the hell do you think your doing!"

Kiba said, "Hinata... I... might be...

_Flashback_

Kiba looked at his mom as she stopped yelling at him only for his sister to start shouting at him the two then stopped.

Kiba said, "Ok you want to know why... because I kind of like her."

Hana snapped, "So your jealous... still doesn't excuse you."

Kiba yelled back, "Well you have been doing stalking that wood user ninja."

Tsuma shouted, "Both of you calm down!... Hana is allowed to like someone who is available Kiba you on the other hand know that Hinata and Naruto have been an item since they became genin so just give up on it and find someone else... you know what will happen otherwise."

Kiba said, "That Demon is fooling everyone she needs to open her eyes."

Tsuma whispered, "They will catch you and if it happens to be a snake user she will use her snakes to rip your balls off where you stand and that is in there right so just forget about it and move on and if it happens to be someone else like the ice user she will freeze them off so just give up on it."

_Flashback_

Kiba never got to finish is his sentence as three cloaked figures arrived in the room several snakes shot out of one of the cloaked figures binding Kiba until he couldn't move.

One of the hooded ninja pulled their hood off to show it was Shizune. She moved over to Hinata her hands glowed green.

Shizune asked, "Are you ok Hinata? What did he do?"

Hinata answered, "I'm fine all he did was kiss me on the lips."

The other hooded figure said, "The only one to do that is Naruto... my friends have always wanted to see what sausage and meatballs would be like to swallow... my boyfriend might even watch... the fun as you bleed till someone heals you."

The other hooded figure grinned and said, "and they say I was a demon of the mist... well its a fun title eh demon of the forest."

The one that had snakes out of her arm said, "Zabuza I can finely use that present Shinato gave me... this is going to be fun."

Two of the hooded figures left along with Kiba who started to yell.

Shizune said, "Hinata I'm glad your okay Kiba won't be... dam they want us all to go into a meeting for tomorrow."

Hinata asked, "They won't kill him will they?"

Shizune sighed and answered, "Since Anko caught him she will do something worse... well for a boy worse than death."

Hinata asked, "Isn't Hana in the group?"

Shizune nodded and vanished.

Hinata thought, "What is he going to do."

Anko

Anko smiled as she tossed Kiba into a cage and walked away he was quiet waiting for what was going to happen."

Anko walked away and up the stairs to see Zabuza, Haku, Shizune, Ino, Hana, Ko, Hiashi and Itachi.

Anko said, "Tomorrow I need six of you to guard the wall of the forest of death... I need you to keep a certain maggot from escaping for the next three days."

Hiashi asked, "What did he do? And who did what?"

Anko sighed looking at Hana and said, "Kiba he Kissed Hinata and tried to put moves on her."

Hiashi shouted, "WHAT!"

Anko smiled and said, "So I with the help of you all were going to play a little game with him and my snakes."

Itachi asked, "And the snakes are to do what?"

Anko grinned as she told them all what was going to happen Hiashi smirked and said, "A fitting punishment for him... Hana you ok with it."

Hana nodded and said, "He was warned not to do anything to the two now he must face it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neji

Neji smiled as he and Tenten walked into the bed room Tenten moved over and Kissed Neji on the lips smiling as Neji returned it while undoing her pants slightly the two pulled away and undressed the two now stood in front of each other only wearing their undergarments Tenten smiled as she pinned Neji to the wall and kissed him on the lips then pulled away as Neji kissed her neck while activating the Byakugan to see she was turned on he smiled as he embraced her even more kissing her he moved his hand over Her bra strap and gently unclipped it causing it to fall off between them Tenten smiled as she held Neji running her hands around his boxers causing him to kiss her harder.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

Shinato asked, "I wonder what Anko is going to do to Kiba?"

Kisara answered, "Maybe it has something to do with what Tsuma said."

Fugaku said, "I think we should let the reviewers decide... now we know why Kiba doesn't like Naruto."

Shinato nodded and retorted, "Very well Dear reveiwers please let me know what punishment could be done to Kiba."

t the older characters in Naruto


	62. Chapter 62

Naruto chapter 62: Anko's fun games Kiba's pain

Kiba

Kiba slowly woke up he had been moved the cell door was open he climbed out his partner Akamaru slowly arose in the cage next to him.

Kiba thought, "They grabbed Akamaru and placed him in here after they got me... what is going on."

Kiba and Akamaru slowly walked out of the dark room to find them in a massive hall there was a door at one side he walked over it only for the lights to be turned on and on the landing behind him threw a kunai missing him.

Anko smiled and said, "Kiba your punishment is you must survive three days in the forest and stay away from my hunters. Don't try to leave if you do your punishment will be a lot worse."

Kiba asked, "What punishment I did nothing wrong!"

Anko answered, "But you did you tried to break a family apart and that is against the rules... as for your punishment my hunters will be aiming to rip your balls off. Also if by some luck you survive for three days you might be pardoned. Also you have ten seconds to get as far away from here as possible. So run maggot or be dick-less forever!"

Kiba jumped to the door and opened it to see he was in the forest of death he heard Anko laughing like crazy as he dashed away into the forest he couldn't help but look at the tower to see thousands of snakes burst through every window and door several giant snakes emerged from the ground.

Anko roared, "Find him leave the dog alone but Rip the boys Dick off as hard as you can!"

Kiba jumped away as the snakes quickly moved into the forest hunting down it's pray he ran through the forest watching his surrounding he smelt the air to see the snakes were a long way away he stopped by a small lake he walked over and placed his hands in it lifting up a small amount of water he drank it suddenly something moved in the water he looked up to see the water was bubbling he stepped back as a massive sn0ake shot out of the water and dived at Kiba who quickly threw a Kunai at it only for it to burst into thousands of smaller snakes coming at him he ran off with Akamaru next to him the dog whined at his master feeling his fear as he ran Kiba sniffed the air again feeling he was safe he stopped at a tree that had some cover he walked in the small hole he sat down on the ground.

Kiba said, "Sorry Akamaru for getting you into this mess."

Suddenly someone shouted, "Kiba come out come out where ever you are..."

Kiba looked at the entrance to see his sister he walked out smelling the air confirming it was her.

Kiba said, "Hana you and mum were right you have to help me get out of this please."

Hana said, "Some snakes are marked... with smells while the others are odourless,"

Suddenly Hana burst into a mass pile of snakes causing Kiba to jump back into the hole he made a small hand sign and he along with Akamaru used fang over fang as the snakes closed in he collided with the pile sending snake blood everywhere he got away after using the jutsu he landed on a tree looking back to see a lot of dead snakes he then jumped from branch to branch getting further away from the area the two landed in a small clearing when Akamaru collapsed showing a small bite mark on its leg.

Kiba looked at it and smelt the air it was full of sedative Kiba let a sweat drop roll of as he pulled out a small bandage over the bite mark he then lifted the dog and carefully placed him hidden away inside a tree he then walked to the entrance.

Kiba said, "Akamaru the sedative should wear off soon I will be back shortly just stay put and quiet please."

Akamaru nodded as Kiba walked away. Kiba ran off he found what he was looking for it was a small rabbit he pulled a kunai out and threw it killing the rabbit he smiled as he picked it up and walked back to where his partner was only to find a massive trench had been made he looked around franticly for Akamaru he smelt the air to smell he was long gone and the smell in the air was blood of a snake he realized what6 had happened he jumped away from the area as he heard noises close by.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neji

Neji smiled as he walked with Tenten into his room he and Tenten were going to do it he had borrowed the privacy seals off Hiashi so nobody would interrupt or see into the room of the compound not that anyone would dare anyway. He smiled looking at Tenten as she turned around the two were in his room Tenten Kissed Neji only for the Hyuga to kiss back just as hard.  
>0-0-0-0-0-0-0<p>

Kakashi

Kakashi smiled as he looked at Rin as she moved her soft hands and pulled his mask down he carrased her cheeks and kissed her the two fell on the bed looking into each other's eyes

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Temari

Temari walked through the village gate with her brothers behind her to see Shikamaru she smiled looking at him only for him to be quickly in cased by sand

Temari quickly shouted, "Gaara stop!"

Gaara said, "he touched you."

Shikamaru complained, "ah this to troublesome what's going on."

Temari blushed and said, "Remember when we celebrated that day after we fought of f those Zetsu and reanimated ninja... well I'm...pregnant."

Shikamaru stuttered, "What."

Gaara said, "Can I crush him now."

Temari snapped, "NO you may not."

Shikamaru complained, "Dam its troublesome... Kazakage stop trying to kill me."

Temari teased, "maybe you should stop being so Lazy Naara."

Shikamaru said, "Troublesome woman."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade

Tsunade sat in her office as two hooded figures entered she looked up smiling

One of them removed there hood to show Hiashi while the other one did the same showing it was Roshi.

Hiashi said, "It seems Nagato and Konan are busy dealing with a small scale civil war in the land of rain there winning very fast while several villages are attacking the land of lightning the villages are Star, Grass and waterfall while the sound has closed off all contact with everyone."

Tsunade sighed and ordered, "Send a squad over to help Nagato... as for the others I can't help shake the feeling that scroll of Naruto's is linked."

Roshi explained, "The reason why there attacking the land of lightning first is because they blame them for not taking faster action while the other Kage's through Shinato's network and ANBU did take action while the land of lightning stood there waiting for a chance to strike at one of the nations the information got out and now the land is suffering."

Hiashi interrupted, "It seems there trying to force the land to remove the current Raikage from power but there are still ninja loyal to him."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke

Sasuke smiled as he lay in his bed Sakura was right next to him he couldn't help smiling as he lay awake while Sakura lay in bed next to him he could still smell the strong smell of sex in the air that they had just been through suddenly his head throbbed causing him to place his hand on it he carefully slid out of bed as his head throbbed even more. He carefully got dressed and grabbed his Katakana and left the room he was in the New built Uchiha estatet now wasn't a small village anymore he jumped away over several buildings heading towards the leaf elders residence he stopped holding his head in pain he started to pant.

Sasuke continued on trying to ignore the pain he arrived at the leaf elders house he drew his Katakana and slipped into the house to see them both he moved his blade swiftly killing the two. He jumped away and arrived on the Hokage roof the pain went away it felt much easier for him to think now.

Itachi said, "I saw that brother….. Personally I think nobody will care at the moment."

Sasuke asked, "Why? Why does killing them ease my head?"

Itachi smiled and answered, "Because you completed your original goal to protect the leaf by killing the last of the monsters…..i could smell your stench miles away brother face it you stink of sex."

Sasuke laughed and said, "Well Mira has gotten slightly bigger so I guess for a while you did as well."

Itachi said, "Since those three are finely gone we have an idea on who will take there place were just waiting for some orange ramen loving kid to wake up."

Sasuke asked, "So who are the new elders going to be?"

Itachi smiled and answered, "I was thinking of putting that Shukaku Naara as one elder Hiashi as the other and for taking command of the ANBU I was going to put you there."

Sasuke asked, "Why me I killed three elders of the leaf village?"

Minato suddenly arrived and explained, "If those two tried to stop Naruto taking his place as Hokage they were to be killed…. So all you did is stop a problem coming forward."

Minato grinned before Sasuke could speak when Kushina arrived trying to get Minato who flashed away only for her to start running off again.

Itachi joked, "Now I know why Kushina asked Mira to look after Mito and Lym Uzumaki."

Sasuke teased, "Feeling lonely are we."

Itachi whispered, "Sort of."

Sasuke taunted, "Why cause you can't just do what me and Sakura did."

Itachi threw a Kunai at Sasuke who dodged it grinning at his brother who had jumped back and sent a fire ball towards Sasuke he dodged the attack as it went into the air Sasuke jumped over to the edge of the Mansion to see Itachi on the street below running off Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he chased his older brother the two ran over to the massive stadium smiling the two quickly climbed over and landed on the stadium floor looking at each other the moon was directly above them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiba 

Kiba landed several feet away it was midnight his traps had been set off telling him the snakes were not far away though the light wasn't helping it made the forest even darker and to make matters worse he didn't have Akamaru with him to keep him company he jumped of a branch only to realize he was now about to plunge into water several feet below at an alarming speed his ninja training kicked in as he quickly tied a string to a kunai and threw it into another branch above him he held on as he stopped falling he started to swing around till he stopped he smiled he was he looked up at his Kunai as he saw a snake slide down the string Kiba let go of the string falling into the water with a splash. He was suddenly thrown out of the water by a massive snake he landed right next to the giant snake that lunged forward forcing him to jump backwards. He pulled out a Kunai and attached a paper bomb to it he threw it at the snake it impaled it in the right eye creating a massive explosion as the snake hissed in pain Kiba jumped away only for the snakes tail to hit the tree branch he was on causing him to fall to the ground.

The snake stopped hissing in pain with one blind eye it looked around for Kiba it found its target lunging forward as Kiba jumped back dodging the half blind snake.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hana

Hana moved forwards as Anko finished laughing at what trouble Kiba was in Zabuza smiled as Anko rested on his lap.

Hana asked, "Anko please don't do this to Kiba please if there is any way I can get you stop hunting my brother down please?"

Anko stood up and walked over to Hana when Neji spoke up, "He assaulted Hinata he has to pay."

Anko asked, "Tell you what you ensure that he doesn't get the head of the clan and you tell Yamoto you have been stalking him in the next group meeting."

Hana retorted, "I'm the oldest I get to be head."

Anko asked, "Your mother she had a younger brother right? Now who is the clan leader."

Hana nodded understanding that she would have to banish Kiba Anko ordered, "Neji you stink of sex I hope you have a lot of energy left over to deal with Kiba... Don't kill him or do anything nearly as bad as I was going to do but make sure he learns his lesson."

Hana quickly snapped, "Wait... take the gloves on the table Minato and Kushina sealed around fifty chidori uses in them for Kakashi he won't mind if you use them."

Neji nodded and placed the gloves on his hands grinning he shot out of the tower.

Anko said, "Good... now I will de summon my pets."

Anko quickly placed her hand on the ground channelling her chakra into it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiba

Kiba jumped away from the snake only for another giant snake to close in on him the two snakes charged at him when they suddenly vanished in a plume of smoke nearly half of the forest was then enveloped in the smoke.

Kiba thought, "What is going on? Why do I smell Neji coming closer."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato smiled and said, "This should be fun to watch."

Kisara smiled and retorted, "I'm glad Anko wont de-sex him I think the reviewers wouldn't like it."

Shinato joked, "Ah but what Neji has in store for him will be much more entertaining."

Hizashi thought, "I wonder if he will use... that style of fighting."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Brother VS Brother the white snake emerges.

(A/N this chapter is going to redefine the meaning of M rated chapter so please if you have a weak mind for what is about to happen please skip but you will miss something big sorry its a double edge sword this chapter and the next one."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kabutomaru

Kabutomaru smiled as he walked into the fake Madara's hide out everything was going to plan the boy was now being trained by the real Madara Uchiha he thought back to a experiment that was waiting he grinned thinking he would put it into action causing a bit more trouble in the ninja world that was currently in a state of confusion, He placed his hands on the ground as two closed coffins arose in the dark room. Kabutomaru quickly vanished as both coffins open and two sound ninja walk through.

One of them spoke, "Salza it seems Lord Kabuto and Master Orochimaru are both… different I guess."

Salza explained, "Renji I believe it's time we initiate our masters plans."

The two ninja walked out of the hide out and headed towards the border of the waterfall village. After a few hours they arrived at the base they started to go down but they were stopped by Karin, Suigestsu and Jugo

Salza snapped, "Get out of our way or die."

Karin asked, "Who are you giving us orders?"

Renji moved his two swords slammed into the wall on each side of Karin's neck. She felt both blades on her neck a small amount of blood dribbled out.

Salza answered, "We are here on Lord Orochimaru's behalf you three can ether help or die your choice."

Renji suggested, "We don't really care so the choice is yours."

Karin snapped, "Fine we will help you but there is nothing in this base we searched it."

Salza sighed and explained, "you found nothing because the part that we are after was sealed only me and Renji can find it."

Renji pulled his blades away and ordered, "Follow me."

Renji and Salza led the three deeper into the Hideout and came to a room at one end of the room was a giant stone snake."

The two jumped up on the snake and cut their figure placing it on each eye.

Renji shouted, "Earth seal release!"

Salza shouted, "Heaven seal release."

The eyes glowed purple as the statue moved opening the mouth as Salza and Renji jumped down in front of the mouth.

Salza suggested, "You can come down when you bring me two female ninja aged around 16 if you can."

Karin asked, "Why?"

Renji explained, "Because we need ones that haven't lost their..."

Karin interrupted, "Say no more."

Salza ordered, "Jugo stay here and keep guard."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi

Itachi smiled as Sasuke drew his Katakana and charged towards him as he pulled out his Kunai he parried with Sasuke who grinned sending lightning chakra into the blade causing Itachi to jump back to avoid the attack he quickly activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan only for Sasuke to do the same Sasuke grinned as he charged forward throwing a punch at Itachi only for him to catch it Sasuke smirked as his hand was engulfed in black flames only to cause Itachi to vanish and appear a few centimeters away.

Itachi said, "Well done brother you have perfected the Blaze release amour you were telling me about it would be interesting to see who's was stronger His Inferno or your Blaze."

Sasuke retorted, "That's what I plan on doing when he awakens and is up to speed."

Itachi smiled as his brother looked him in the eyes the two charged towards each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata jumped forward as she awoke as she sent a wave of her chakra rippling out of her she smiled as her idea was still strong in her head as Hiashi entered the room with Ko behind him both looking worried

Hiashi asked, "Hinata are you ok?"

Hinata smiled and said, "Yes Father I need to see Ino, Inochi and Tsunade strait away I know something that might be able to help him get better faster."

Ko asked, "It's the middle of the night can't it wait."

Hinata answered, "No sorry it can't please do this."

Hiashi asked, "Anything else Hinata?"

Hiashi answered, "Actually can I have some strawberries and strawberry ice-cream…. Oh and some cinnamon rolls…. Ill head over to the hospital now if you could bring them over."

Hiashi nodded thinking, "Your nearly as bad as Hanna when she was pregnant with you and Hanabi."

Both Ko and Hiashi left the room as Hinata climbed out of bed and took off her nightgown and got dressed in a purple shirt with an orange swirl on her back and black pants she then grabbed a jacket and shoes she then left her room heading over to the Hospital. She entered only to be stopped by two night nurses only to for the two to be brushed aside by her movement she arrived in Naruto's room to find him completely asleep.

A few moments later Shizune, Tsunade, Hiashi, Ino, Inochi and Ko came in Ko stood at the door with a lump on his head.

Ko Asked, "please don't ask me to do that again."

Hinata smiled as Tsunade asked, "Why are we all here?"

Hinata looked at Ino and said, "Do you remember how earlier we went into his mind and the memory of the first Hokage said he came to investigate a strong pulse from the memory we saw….. maybe if we keep doing it he will recover faster."

Ino retorted, "But he asked us not to."

Hinata said, "I know but my guess is there might be some horrible memories from the others that his chakra armor absorbed when fighting against the reanimated ninja."

Tsunade asked, "Ok so this is the side effect from his armor when fighting reanimated ninja ok well does anyone have a full list of who he has fought against?"

Ino interrupted, "The first said that Shinato and his friends that Naruto has met are helping is it possible for there memories to be scattered in his head."

Inochi said, "It could be."

Hinata answered, "I know he has absorbed Orochimaru, First, second and third Hokage and Hizashi from what Itachi told me he sealed all the others in some seals."

Tsunade nodded as Hiashi said, "So at the moment we know that there is a chance for their memories to be scattered with Naruto's… Shinato's friends are helping…. Could there be a chance some of his friends memories are sealed inside his head to…. So I think I will come with you and help if I see them."

Hinata blushed and said, "Fine but your not to look at one particular memory."

Ino said, "I will go."

Hinata nodded as Ino stepped forward and placed her hand on Naruto's head Hiashi placed one hand on Ino's shoulder while Hinata placed her hand on the other shoulder the three entered Naruto's mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Karin

Karin and Suigestsu walked out of the hideout and headed into the border of the land of fire the two arrived at a small village.

Suigestsu asked, "How do we tell if they haven't done it?""

Karin snapped, "Suigestsu shut up he said, 16 because if you do it before your 16 you are killed so a fifteen year old girl from this village should do fine."

Suigestsu said, "Ok."

The two walked through the village nothing not the sun started to go down

Suigestsu watched a girl leave her house she was heading towards a club he jumped down.

Suigestsu said, "Hey girly come here."

The girl shouted, "No."

She tried to run away but Suigestsu moved knocking her out holding her the two jumped away from the village and stopped at a clearing after a few moments Karin arrived with another girl same age."

Karin said, "Both of them are 16 hopefully this will please Salza and Renji."

One of the girls woke up and screamed she tried to crawl back but hit a tree."

She asked, "What do you want?"

Karin answered, "You will find out when we return to the hide out."

The girl screamed, "NO I am not going?"

Suigestsu knocked her out and joked, "Not like you have a choice."

Karin picked the other girl up and the two moved. The four arrived at the hide out to see Salza at the snake entrance holding a jar with two white snakes in it.

Karin asked, What are the white snakes for?"

Salza answered, "We let the snake burrow into a female it will burrow till it reaches the womb then it will start to feed on the girl she will need to be feed the right food for a few months and while the snake combines its own genetic code with the girl causing her to start to transform into Orochimaru's new vassal."

Renji explained, "The snake is a combination of Orochimaru's cells and a special soul tag it also contains some very special cells he obtained before dying."

Karin said, "I don't understand."

Salza explained, "Basically its like injecting sperm into a womb and fertilizing it."

Karin said, "That's sick."

Renji said, "Reanimation jutsu are pointless for Orochimaru thanks to the nine tail brat so he had to devise a way to come back from the dead without that jutsu."

The second girl woke up and started to scream

Renji ordered, "Don't knock her out."

Renji walked over to the girl grabbing her by the back of the collar started to drag her down the corridor into the first room the others followed behind Suigestsu still held the second girl.

The first room had a table with several straps Salza placed the small container holding the snakes on the table Renji lifted the girl and strapped her arms down. She kept screaming trying to kick Renji now everything failing she was trapped the first girl woke up and tried to struggle Suigestsu pinned her down to the wall.

Suigestsu asked, "Why is their two snakes?"

Reni smiled stepping away letting the girl on the table kick out as much as she wanted only to find it pointless she was trapped.

Renji said, "The snake with the O marking on it is Orochimaru's white snake while the one with the K marking on it is Kabuto."

Salza put a glove on and grabbed the O marked Snake and carried it to the table the girl tried to kick Salza only for it to miss as the chain stopped her from giving him a full swing kick.

Salza walked up to where her head was he lowered the snake next to her head the snake started to slither down the girl going under her clothing. The snake swirled around on her navel causing the girl to scream louder struggling franticly just trying to get away.

Salza explained, "it's looking for a place to enter."

Renji asked, "You want me to cut her?"

Salza answered, "No it needs to enter the womb area its finding an easy access point if we cut her blood will come out and the scaring could affect the change."

Suigestsu joked, "It needs to enter through their butts."

Salza started to walk out of the room

Salza ordered, "Renji cut and pull all her clothing off then come out of the room with everyone else we will watch from the window. Suigestsu bring the other female to the wall with the chain on her wrist and place the other snake on her."

Everyone did what they were told and left.

The snake slithered up between the girl on the table's breast and onto the girls face she tried to throw the snake off but the snake stayed still it moved up to her mouth the girl held her mouth closed suddenly she felt a small jab in neck forcing her to gasp the snake shoved its head down the girls throat causing her to gag she couldn't bite down hard enough on the snake.

The snake went down her throat and then back up and slithering between her breasts and onto her navel it went down between her legs it found another hole it went past it the area scaring the girl even more the snake bit the girl's leg and started to burrow in causing her to scream out loud the skin the snake was shedding was stopping the blood from coming out.

The other girl noticed the snake was shedding its skin while it entered so the snake was nice and soft.

The snake on her had started to do the same causing her to scream in pain.

After both snakes were inside the bodies they started to stop moving they were in the wombs now causing the girls to pass out.

Renji entered the room and grabbed both naked girls releasing them from their restraints he carried them both to two separate cells there were a change of clothing waiting for them.

Renji left both cells after placing the girls on the beds.

Salza said, "Now we wait, it will take at most four months before the transformation starts."

Karin asked, "So what do we do for that time."

Salza answered, "Feed them and if they refuse food force it down their throats."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi

Itachi smiled as he jumped back he as both Uchiha dropped their Suasanoo armor the two were sweating all over they looked at each other.

Itachi said, "Good fight brother but seeing as the sun is coming shouldn't you head back to Sakura... I will deal with the elders death."

Sasuke nodded and left heading back to the new Uchiha estate while Itachi left going back to Mira in his house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiba

Kiba watched as the smoke cleared then he saw Neji coming at him full speed with the Byakugan activated he closed in on Kiba he moved right pass him striking him with gentle fist causing Kiba to feel a current of lightning chakra stream through him as he went crashing into a tree.

Kiba asked, "What was that for?"

Neji answered, "I am going to punish you for hurting Hinata."

Kiba snapped, "You should punish Naruto he knocked her up."

Neji moved forward striking Kiba in the gut causing him to spew more blood as lightning streamed through his body as Neji moved sending another current through his arms causing Kiba more pain as he was sent into the air Neji jumped up and slammed a lightning gentle fist onto Kiba's back causing him to crash into the ground Kiba slowly got up only to stumble back to the ground he got up again when Neji grabbed his head with both hands and focused chakra into his head causing Kiba to scream in pain as two waves of lightning chakra was streaming through his entire body Neji did this for a few moments then stopped Kiba was out cold and smoldering Neji smirked he was still alive. Neji tossed him into a tree like a rag doll.

Neji shouted, "Tenten I know your there!"

Tenten asked, "Neji I'm pregnant….. Also why are you beating the shit out of Kiba?"

Neji answered, "Cause he kissed Hinata and its my job to protect The holder of the nine tail fox remember Tenten."

Tenten said, "That's right we have to protect him from physical and emotional attack even if it means going against the Hokage's wishes."

Neji joked, "Hana begged Anko to change her mind about de-sexing Kiba so Anko left the rest to me and I think I might have beaten the lesson into him enough."

Tenten pulled a kunai out of her pocket and whispered, "Let's make sure he knows."

Neji grinned and kissed Tenten on the neck and whispered, "I love it when you think of… fun ideas."

Kiba slowly woke up thinking, "Ah my body it feels like someone sent over heaps of lightning chakra through me…. fuck my head hurts…. Why can't I move?"

Kiba opened his eyes to see he was tied to a tree and a few meters away was Tenten and Neji.

Neji asked, "Good your awake now what have we learnt?"

Kiba shouted, "That you think you can just get away with doing this to a fellow ninja in the name of protecting Naruto!"

Tenten whispered, "A slight improvement."

Neji nodded and whispered, "Maybe ask him what he thinks of Hinata and Naruto."

Tenten asked, "Kiba do you promise to stay away from Hinata and never do what you did again?"

Kiba was silent as Neji moved over he placed both hands on his head and whispered, "Answer!"

Kiba said, "Fine I will leave…. Him alone… and…. Her."

Kiba thought, "that Jutsu Theresa showed me better work…. Dam he hits hard with those gloves."

Neji smiled and said, "Good now say good night."

Kiba asked, "What?"

Neji sent another current of chakra through Kiba causing him to pass out Tenten moved and untied him. While Neji placed him over his shoulder and the two carried Kiba out of the forest Neji moved over through town.

Tenten said, "hay Neji I have an idea…. You know that girl who likes him at one of the vets around here we should dump him there."

Neji nodded grinning he moved off in another direction till he found the small vet and placed Kiba at the door Neji and tenten then moved away leaving the out cold Neji at the door the two headed back over to the Hyuga estate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata, Ino, Tsunade and Hiashi entered Naruto's mind scape. They all found themselves in front of the empty cage the three walked over to the door walking through only to find a door on each side of the room Hinata walked forwards to the door in front of them she opened it only for her and the group to be enveloped in white light.

The three saw a man walking into a room followed by a women as they both sat on a bed.

Hiashi said, "That's Shinato and Kisara…. We should get out of here quickly."

Suddenly a white flash surrounded them the room was empty in front of them stood Kisara looking at them she had black hair with four strands of red at each side of her face her eyes were bright blue she smiled at them.

Kisara said, "Actually that memory was when me and Shinato first reanimated the first and second those two trained us along with Hanna on our training trip remember Hiashi….. you must be Hinata Shinato says you stopped him from hurting Naruto in here….. your right Hinata every memory you see helps Naruto but there are some in here that might hurt like Hanna."

Kisara smiled and vanished as Hiashi asked, "What do you mean?"

Hinata said, "We should keep moving."

The three moved to another door as another flash swallowed them up they were in a room they could see several people strapped to tables a few of them were screaming. When Orochimaru walked into the room he smiled as he walked over to one table next to it there was a small desk as he grabbed a needle from the desk. He smiled as he injected the first person with it he moved over injecting all the people.

Orochimaru spoke, "Lets see if these subjects will merge with that wood users DNA now for the babies."

Several people came in from the other end of the room they carried the out cold people away.

Hiashi stood in front of one table he said, "Hanna….. so that's what happened…. The cells weren't strong enough to merge with your DNA or kill you."

Hinata finished, "So that is how I am so good with wood style I have the first DNA from mother."

Hiashi nodded as tears rolled down his face the room vanished as they were in another room with four doors one on each wall. Hinata said, "Because I had the Cells right from birth I was like the first second coming right father."

Suddenly the first Hokage arrived he looked sad as he spoke, "Yes that would be correct Hinata Hyuga I guess I should of made sure my body was destroyed when I died but nobody has the choice of that when it happens."

Ino asked, "So does that mean Hinata can make trees like you lord first?"

Hiashi answered, "Yes that is correct only a few of Shinato's order knew of this but she along with Mira, Yamoto and Roshi with the help of Naruto all three of them repaired all the damage Pain had caused…. While only the rest of the village believes that it was only Mira, Roshi and Yamoto this was done cause it would rile people up and tempt them to say that Naruto has no control and that is why Hinata is with him to keep him in check when that's not the case."

Hinata nodded as the first Hokage vanished the three moved away and to another door the three were enveloped by a light and saw another memory it was they day Naruto met Hinata at the park.

Hinata thought, "Why do I feel less for him….. I keep thinking of him."

Ino ended the Jutsu and the three stood in the hospital room

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

This cliff hanger was brought to you by Prince of the divine wolf and thanks for the help I chose to post this early with a hint

Hint-0-0-0-0-0

He placed his figures on her head… she struck him but now feels unsure of something.

Hint-0-0-0-0-0

Shinato growls, "Author your not meant to hint things it makes it no fun."

Author snaps. "I wrote it so I can."

Shinato stands up flaring his chakra around and asked, "What did you say?"

Author moves to the back of the room and answered, "sorry Shinato won't happen again."

Kisara shouted, "Shinato don't scare people like that if they make mistakes…. Sorry Author he gets well like that… just don't do it again."

Author nods and runs out of the room.

Shinato sighed and said, "Since i scared him i'll double post."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Confusion, pain and closure

Theresa

Theresa walked through the village towards the Hokage she thought back.

_Flashback_

Theresa sat inside the ramen shop as Kiba came in he sat down next to her smiling he looked at her.

Kiba asked, "is there a memory jutsu that suppresses an attachment to someone?"

Theresa asked, "Why is that?"

Kiba explained, "I want to suggest to my clan a jutsu that helps the dogs forget there master if they die because at the moment the dogs will lay about and slowly die if there master dies."

Theresa thought, "well there is one I can think of."

Theresa answered, "There is a simple one all you have to do is weave a few hand signs and then touch the dog on its head it may take a while to react depending on how close the two are….. it is only to be used on animals…. Study shows that doing it on dogs could hurt them badly so we know that doing on humans could be very bad."

Kiba interrupted, "So can you teach it if I show the clan this jutsu I might become the head of the clan."

Theresa sighed and growled, "Did you listen to what I said that it could be harmful for the dogs and worse on humans."

Kiba asked, "SO when can we start?"

Theresa sighed and answered, "Right now."

_Flashback_

Theresa thought, "I hope he didn't do what I think …. Its good asked Darui to get the info when he was hear during the big war outside the village."

Theresa arrived at the Hokage mansion and walked up the stairs to see Shizune kissing Iruka Tseresa sighed and walked into the Hokage office only to stop seeing Kiba's sister Hana along with Kushina in the office talking to Tsunade.

Theresa said, "Sorry Lady Hokage but I think we have a problem."

Tsunade asked, "What is it?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata walked through the dark village she found Kiba passed out on the doorstep of a village house. She walked over as Kiba started to stir to see her standing above him.

Kiba muttered, "Hinata."

Hinata smiled softly as she placed her hand on her head a wave of pain shot through her head Kiba slowly stood up and walked over to her.

Kiba asked, "Hinata are you ok?"

Hinata answered, "I'm fine…. Why did you kiss me?"

Kiba explained, "Because I wanted to show you how I feel towards you… you were surprised and hit me by accident…. I forgive you for that."

Hinata placed her hand on her head as another wave of pain streamed through her head she said, "help."

Kiba moved over and hugged Hinata trying to comfort her tears started to roll down her eyes as Kiba held her Kiba kissed her on the head only for Hinata to pull away.

Hinata asked, "Who's baby is….. this?"

Hinata held her head again this time the pain was even stronger her chakra flicked out of her body Kiba moved pulling Hinata into another hug Kiba kissed her cheek as tears ran down her face she moved her head up looking at Kiba.

Kiba answered, "A demon rape you and made sure you couldn't abort the baby…. But I'm still here."

Hinata nodded as Kiba kissed her lips only to feel they were cold and wet with a hint of ramen and cinnamon Kiba realized something and pulled away. Suddenly Hinata collapsed to the ground screaming in pain she moved two hands over to her head screaming in pain blood started to dribble out of her mouth and ears.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Darui 

Darui ran through the forest he could see the leaf village gate two ANBU members jumped at him only for him to dodge Darui managed to get to the gate at the speed he was going he ran as fast as he could to the Hokage office only to be pinned to a wall by Neji and Tenten three ANBU members behind them.

Darui shouted, "I need to see Tsunade someone could be in great danger otherwise."

Suddenly off in the distance someone screamed. Neji said, "Hinata."

Neji quickly vanished followed by Tenten and two ANBU Darui quickly moved closer to the office with the last ANBU following quickly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Theresa 

Theresa explained, "I taught Kiba a jutsu that suppresses one's memory of whoever the caster thinks of this Jutsu takes a while to be take effect…. I was going to use it on Sparky after the chunin exam Kumo developed it to help people forget those who they have bonds to but we found that it literally suppress the memories of them to an extent that if the receiver resist it can be extremely painful to a point that it could very well kill the receiver we created it then binned it one year before I came to the village I learnt the Jutsu and I think Kiba might of used it on…. Hinata."

Hana shouted, "He was happy saying he had a jutsu that he could use on dogs that would make them better when one passes away."

Suddenly the window was broken as Sasuke emerged holding Darui by his throat."

Darui joked, "Nice welcome Sasuke….. Theresa you were right so what has happened?"

Suddenly the door burst open Hiashi shouted, "Hinata she is in the hospital Tsunade we need your help."

Tsunade jumped over the desk and moved out of the office and jumped out of the window and headed towards the hospital the others followed.

Shizune looked into the room and joked, "What happened?"

Iruka looked equally puzzled only to be kissed again by Shizune

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiba

Kiba was smashed into the wall as Neji arrived picking up Hinata he and Tenten both quickly moved away. Kiba watched suddenly a new figure arrived striking him with a gentle fist as he passed out he heard a buzzing noise near his head.

The strange attacker grabbed Kiba and placed him on her back she said, "Shibi tell them if what this boy did to Hinata cause her to lose the baby he will die after he pays."

Shibi nodded and dashed over to the hospital. The woman moved out of the village."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ino

Hinata was placed on the bed she screamed in pain as nurses moved around setting her up they were forced to restrain her to the bed as Hinata screamed in pain Tsunade arrived quickly using green chakra moved her hands over to Hinata's head causing her to stop screaming as much she still was thrashing around.

One nurse said, "If she is acting like this we might have to abort the baby... the treatment we should give her could kill her and the baby otherwise."

Suddenly the door burst open to show Shibi and Rin Shibi said, "Kiba along with a Civilian teen at the Vet where Kiba was left has been kidnapped by one of our members she says she knows they could find him but…."

Rin continued and said, "If anyone is sent she will kill Kiba and if the baby is killed or harmed then Kiba will be killed the only way to get back is if both of them make it out ok."

Hiashi asked, "Who?"

Shibi said, "Remember Shinato's rules be understanding."

Rin said, "Hanna Hyuga. And she will proceed to punish the rest of Kiba's clan if those two don't make it."

Hiashi roared, "What!"

Shibi said, "Hiashi she can't come back till she completes her mission with the lightning wolf."

Hiashi snarled, "What's that?"

Shibi sighed and said, "Lym's brother he is under Kabutomaru's eye and is being trained and there tracks are even harder to follow than Orochimaru's….. that's all I can say."

Hiashi was about to speak when Hinata started to shake violently."

RIn suggested, "Don't tell Hinata and Hanabi it will make it easer on them."

Hiashi nodded as the anger and hurt on his face vanished returning his attention on his daughter who screamed in pain. Tsunade moved over her hands glowing green calming her slightly. Ino quickly moved forward and placed her hands on Hinata's head she then passed out placing her mind in Hinata's Hiashi quickly moved Ino's body away to a chair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata's mind

Ino stood in a flower garden to see Hinata she looked up high to see a massive black seal that was slowly coming down.

Hinata asked, "What am I doing here?"

Ino said, "Hinata who loves you."

Hinata answered, "Ki…. Na…. Na….ru…. Ino help I can't remember it hurts when I try."

Ino shouted, "You love Naruto….. your child is yours and Naruto's come on fight it Hinata!"

Hinata let a tear roll down and asked, "What about Kiba…. He was kissing me he told me… I was raped and I can't undo it."

Ino said, "Lies he lied to you."

Suddenly Ino was tossed out of Hinata's mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ino 

Ino gasped as she awoke she was on the floor she stood up and left the room she went down the hall to Naruto looking at him.

Ino let a tear roll down and said, "Please Naruto wake up Hinata needs you."

Ino felt a small gust of wind along with a tiny wave of chakra brush past her she moved forward to Naruto and pulled a chair to the bed she sat down placing her hand on Naruto's head she used her jutsu and entered Naruto's mind.

Inner Naruto

Ino opened her eyes to see she was outside the fox cage she ran to the door and continued to run through smaller room suddenly she was trapped in a memory

Ino watched as Naruto first met Hinata how he saved her from the bullies along with Sasuke and how his parents teased him lightly she found herself once again in another empty room.

Ino screamed, "NARUTO HINATA NEEDS YOU WAKE UP!"

Silence filled the entire chamber Ino let more tears roll down her face she ran to another room this time to be trapped in another memory.

Ino watched as Naruto and Hinata first kissed at the ramen stand followed by the small confrontation by sound ninja the memory vanished to reveal Ino was in another empty room.

Ino fell down to her knees crying she lamed her fist into the ground she screamed, "PLEASE SHE NEEDS YOU."

Suddenly Ino was trapped in another memory it was a memory of her telling Hinata what she thought of Naruto after the day he saved her. The memory vanished showing the same blank room.

Ino looked up to see a woman her eyes red with tears opened wider realizing who it was .

Ino begged, "Kisara you need to help everyone wake Naruto…. Hinata… his and her baby they need him….. please."

Kisara sighed moving her hand she opened a secret door. Kisara said, "Go through and Show Hinata remind her….. it might help…. But you have to face something in that room first."

Ino nodded and ran to the new door and opened it she closed the door and moved in the room only for herself to appear there."

The copy Ino said, "If she is out of the way it means you can have Naruto to yourself."

The real Ino shouted, "No he is right for her as she is right for him I will not break that bond."

The copy Ino said, "But you could show him more fun than she can right now."

Ino roared, "NO! I would rather die than give myself to him besides I have Sai."

Suddenly the copy Ino vanished only for Shinato to arrive with a grin the room changed to Naruto and Hinata's weeding."

Ino watched this as Shinato said, "You might have to do a little Lesbianism by transferring this memory to Hinata it should help…. Have a guess what it is."

Ino asked, "Your joking right?"

Shinato smiled and vanished as Ino was pushed out of Naruto's head.

Ino Gasped as she jumped off the chair she ran out of the room thinking, "What do I do."

**Shinato said, "Base one Lesbianism if you catch my drift."**

**Ino shouted, "How did you get in here?"**

**Shinato answered, "With the memory I have more that Naruto wants me to show her I didn't explain it all but it should calm her mind…. I guess that's why your hear."**

**Ino answered, "Theresa told me while Hinata was being looked at first by Tsunade I ran in she said a memory suppresser Jutsu."**

Ino quickly arrived at Hinata's room the adults were looking at Hinata still puzzeled at what was going on.

Darui said, "on a lighter note the Raikage has stepped down soon I will be taking the spot the war will now end."

Ino walked over to Hinaata and bent down and placed her hand gently on Hinata's head she lowered her own head down her lips above Hinata's she bent down and Kissed Hinata causing a massive reaction in the room Hiashi moved grabbing Ino as her body fell Hiashi moved her away.

Hiashi asked, "What the hell was that about.

**Shinato laughed, "I didn't think you would actually do that you make it easy."**

**Ino snapped, "So I did that for nothing."**

**Shinato taunted, "Call it a memory string transfer when you wake up as well as who told you to do it."**

**Ino growled, "How did Naruto put up with you?"**

Hinata's mindscape

Ino stood on the same field as she was on before she looked at Hinata to see her gazing at the seal as the edges of it burnt gold that was closing in on it.

Ino said, "Hinata! Are you ok?"

Hinata asked, "What are you doing here and why did you kiss me I'm married to Naruto remember?"

Ino smiled tears ran down her face she ran to Hinata and hugged her Ino said, "I'm so glad your ok."

Hinata asked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ino answered, "I'll explain when you wake up."

Hinata nodded as Ino vanished

Outside Hinata's mind.

Ino woke up only for Hiashi to ask, "Why did you kiss my daughter."

Ino answered, "Shinato tricked me told me I had to in order to transfer a string of memories over to Hinata that should help."

Hiashi nodded as Hinata now was sleeping peacefully in bed everyone sighed in relief as Hinata's heart rate along with everything else went to normal her blood pressure everything was now reading correctly.

Tsunade asked, "What did you do?"

Ino smiled she felt a sudden rush of chakra depletion she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Hiashi answered, "I think Ino went onto Hinata's mindscape to find out in more detail what was wrong then she found out she went to Naruto for help using the same jutsu and I guess Shinato and Naruto gave her what she needed and Shinato chose to mess with the two by tricking Ino into kissing Hinata…. I guess now we just need for them to wake up now I don't know how long it will take."

Tsunade nodded and pressed a button by Hinata's bed as four nurses came in.

Tsunade ordered, "I want Naruto moved in here with Hinata first second any sign of trouble you send for me or Shizune nobody else and third you are to do regular checks on Hinata and the baby and send them to me, Hiashi and Kushina the checks are to be done every day."

The nurses nodded as the ninja along with the Kage walked out of the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiba

Kiba slowly woke up to find himself in a dark cave he was lying next to a woman the same age as him next to him he moved around to see he was chained to a wall only he was only wearing shorts he moved over and woke up the girl to realize it was a civilian who worked for their vets.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and asked, "Where am I?"

Kiba answered, "I don't know but we got to get out of here."

The girl stuttered, "Ki… Kiba…. He is…. Here… my…. Name is Yugito."

(A/N I am re using this name but she is different to Yugito who holds the two tail cat I can't think of a better name but if you think of a better name let me know and why and I might switch it there will be another name that I am using later on in the story not telling you when but that I am re using.)

Kiba smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Yugito."

Yugito blushed causing Kiba to grin as she said, "Kiba why are we hear?"

Suddenly a strong voice boomed, "Yes why are you Here and not deadafter what you did."

Yugito asked, "What did you do?"

Kiba looked at the ground and said, "I made a mistake."

Suddenly a current of lightning chakra was streamed through Kiba causing him to collapse to the ground in pain Kiba moved his arms holding his chest as he screamed in pain as the Jutsu shocked and burnt him."

Another voice this time it was a male voice it roared, "Tell the truth!"

Yugito screamed, "Stop it your Hurting him!"

The first voice snapped, "Like how his actions have caused a girl to risk losing her baby right now the two lie in the balance of the hospital."

Yugito asked, "Kiba what did you do?"

Kiba panted as the Jutsu stopped he looked at Yugito and answered, "I kissed Hinata Hyuga…."

The voice interrupted, "AND!"

Kiba continued, "I place a jutsu on her that supress a part of her memory without fully understanding the risks to her…. I put her in the hospital."

Yugito looked at Kiba to see he was crying in pain. The voice shouted, "Now Yugito give me a reason why your here and why I shouldn't kill him."

Yugito said, "Kiba I went to help you when you crashed through our living room wall that is when two hooded figures wearing a black robe and red clouds came in and captured you I tried to stop them so they took me with them."

Kiba said, "The Akauski but your after Naruto what do I have to do with it."

The voice said, "A cover up in a way now Yugito I hear you keeping secrets from Kiba? We will be here for a while I think so tell him him."

Kiba asked, "What secrets?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shino

Shino smiled as he arrived at the village border with Shikamaru and Choji the three walked through the village till they came to a massive house they noticed the windows were covered in bug hives the house had been blocked off suddenly a villager ran towards them

The villager said, "You have to help us get rid of those bugs there ruining the town."

Shikamaru said, "I will see what we can do first we need a place to rest."

Shino sighed thinking back,

_Flashback_

Shino smiled as he watched Fuu being sealed away in a scroll he said, "I hope we can meet again Fuu."

_Flashback end_

Suddenly a woman came out of the door she shouted, "Go away Ninja I want to protect these bugs and I won't let you or anyone hurt them!"

The villager that had ran up to the group said, "Fuu get out of that placer and let the ninja do there job at cleaning out the bug infestation."

Shino snapped, "Were not killing them that's final."

The villager said, "I paid you to kill them."

Shikamaru sighed and said, "No you paid us to remove them."

Shino looked at the girl and walked towards the house causing the bugs to buzz in a mad frenzy.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato smiled and said, "So I wonder what happens next chapter?"

Kisara asked, "What is wrong with Hinata."

Hizashi said, "Yes what is wrong she isn't waking."

Shinato said, "We will have to see."

Author Growls, "Shinato you will not be bossing me around."

Shinato stands up his chakra flaring he sends one chakra arm towards the author purposely missing as the Uzumaki grins.

Shinato asked, "Or what?"

Author answered, "Stand down Shinato."

Shinato grins again moving his chakra arm at the author only for him to dodge it as the arm crashes through the Author's chair.

Author shouts, "erasing Character Jutsu!"

Kisara shouts, "Shinato!"

Shinato starts to crumble into dust causing Kisara to cry.

Author said, "Told you Shinato...Now who wants a hint."

Kisara roars, "Suasanoo! There will be NO HINTS!"

Author jeers, "erasing char..."

The author froze in his tracks thinking, "Dam a genjutsu."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: a pair and their bugs Choji's secret and confession

Shino continued to walk towards the house he lifted on hand as hundreds of bugs went out from his sleeve. The bugs Shino sent out went to the house as the girl went back inside they opened the door as Shino walked inside he could see mass and masses of hives Shino continued walking inside to see the girl her arms covered in bugs. Looking ready to fight.

Shino asked, "Do I look like I want to fight you?"

Fuu answered, "I don't know you Ninja are all alike."

Shino retorted, "I am a member of the Aburame clan Fuu I specialise in bugs not harming them but looking after them have you heard of us?"

Fuu snapped, "No."

Shino nodded and pulled his arms out of his jacket letting two massive swarms of bugs fly out of his sleeves and start buzzing around Shino as he looks at the girl she wears a green pair of tight pants along with a tight white shirt she has right above her heart the symbol for bugs she wore a green colour jacket that her hair was black with several strands of green in her hair. She wears red toeless shoes with green socks.

Shino nostalgically spoke, "You remind me of someone….. she to liked bugs unfortunately she had to be sealed away otherwise she would have been forced to kill me."

Fuu taunted, "weird relationship bug boy."

Shino smiled and said, "The Aburame will take this house and its bugs under our protection…. The bugs will be safe if you want there is a place open for you in the clan."

Fuu taunted, "Is that supposed to be some attempt at asking me on a date."

Shino sighed and said, "no just offering you a new living arrangements for you and your friends…. But if you want to go on a date first or after that is fine with me."

Fuu smiled and said, "I'd like that."

Shino smiled and asked, "So when do you want to go?"

Fuu said, "Tonight I know this awesome place that sells food there its nice as."

Shino asked, "So shell I come back at six?"

Fuu answered, "Na you can stay I like you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shikamaru 

Shikamaru smiled as he and Choji walked into a small restaurant and sat down. The two were greeted by a waitress who gave them menus the two started looking it over after a while Choji placed the menue down

Choji asked, "Shikamaru how is Temari and You?"

Shikamaru sighed and answered, "She's pregnant such a drag cause now she is crazier than she used to be."

Choji asked, "How far is she?"

Shikamaru answered, "about two weeks…. So why asking its Ino that does this stuff troublesome woman."

Choji smiled and asked, "how did Gaara take it?"

Shikamaru retorted, "He was calm which made him even more scary but I found out its because he got his girlfriend Matsuri pregnant just before the summit so he can't really dish it luckly."

Choji grinned and whispered, "Um…. How would you feel If… um I had been keeping secrets?"

Shikamaru asked, "What do you mean?"

Choji said, "Im sorry I have been keeping secrets."

Shikamaru asked, "Is it about that girl in the BBQ shop….. Miakis how she always serves you and gives you extra."

Choji blushed red confirming Shikamaru guess. Only for the Naara to continue, "Well I think that's good you found someone Ino never noticed she probably thought something else."

Choji quickly said, "I asked her to move in with me! She said she would love to."

Shikamaru smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade

Tsunade smiled as she walked into Hinata and Naruto's hospital room with Hiashi behind her with Shizune.

Hiashi asked, "How are there conditions?"

Tsunade smiled and answered, "Good for now but if Hinata doesn't wake up soon it might cause complication to the child."

Hiashi said, "It seems the parents of the teen that was kidnapped are still distraught at this."

Tsunade nodded and said, "We have a few shinobi asking for maternity leave Tsunade."

Tsunade asked, "How many?"

Shizune answered, "Rin, Mira, Sakura, Tenten, Temari and we have word Konan would like us to look after her while she carries hers and Nagato's child….. Team eight captian is still on leave till her and Asuma's child gets older. We also have reports on two girls in the land of fire border village being kidnapped by a member of Sasuke's old team…. Also the we need to find two new elders as the other two have been found dead in there homes two nights ago."

Tsunade nodded and thought, "Itachi told me about the elders."

Tsunade said, "Shizune get me Itachi, Sasuke and Kakashi….. Hiashi how would you like to go and do one mission."

Hiashi said, "will do Tsunade."

Tsunade continued, "Also can you get me Minato, Haku and Zabuza…. Sorry to say but you will be going as a medical ninja Shizune."

Shizune nodded and asked, "Who will keep you on your work and off the Sake?"

Hiashi suggested, "I think Kushina will do fine don't you Tsunade."

Shizune smiled at the idea and left down the corridor. Tsunade said, "Hiashi I would say Hinata has about a month before the baby's health will be put at risk."

Hiashi nodded as the two left the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi

Itachi slowly opened his eyes to see Mira next to him sleeping on her left Itachi moved his had around her belly he felt the baby kick at his hand causing him to smile he slowly and carefully got out of bed and got dressed and left the room to see Sasuke coming out of his room of the New Uchiha estate that had been built the two smiled at each other as they went to the kitchen. A while later they left the estate and headed over to the Hokage mansion.

The two arrived at the Hokage mansion to see Kakashi, Hiashi, Minato, Haku and Zabuza. Outside Tsunade's office after a few moments

Hiashi asked, "Did you figure how long they have?"

Tsunade answered, "Three months before it could get risky for them both. Your mission if worst comes to worst might be that long so find Orochimaru and kill him quickly... also from your observation the medical ninja have found that Naruto's chakra is keeping his muscles from collapsing but we don't know how long it will last I would say the same time... I hope the two pull through by then otherwise they could all die or be permanent civilians."

Kushina said, "But you won't let that happen right Tsunade."

Tsunade sighed and explained, "all we can do is give them chakra which I'm doing and the best of the best medical treatments which I'[m doing and for Naruto the memory sorting out which I have assigned to several close friends of Naruto... now back to the mission at hand."

Kushina nodded as Tsunade continued, "Itachi, Kakashi, Hiashi, Minato, Sasuke, Haku, Zabuza and Shizune you eight will be sent out to hunt down and kill Orochimaru hopefully before he regains control over the sound village which has blocked off all communication to everyone... we suspect it is the work of Kabutomaru... we have word of him stating if we leave him he will leave us which means are special unit who is tracking Lyon's brother so they have had to stop for a while but are watching the borders closely... Minato you will be in charge of this mission Hiashi you will take second in command your all to leave in ten minutes."

All eight of the ninja nodded and dashed out after a short while they all met back up at the leaf village gate.

Minato said, "We will head right to the village and start from there."

The group dashed away towards the village at the border of the land of fire after a few hours they could see the village. they arrived at the village as the sun set.

Minato smiled and said, "ok first we will stay here tomorrow morning we will ask around."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kabutomaru

_Flashback_

Kabutomaru smiles as he places a few more samples of the ten tail demon into a special tube then summons it away.

A man wearing a dark red hood smiles and asked, "So this beast once you have tested it out we may use it?"

Kabutomaru smiles and answered, "Yes and the ones hunting the clone of myself and the clone of Orochimaru will be worthy subjects."

_Flashback end_

Kabutomaru stands at the edge of the cliff the moon is full he smiles as he moves over to a cage inside is a dark four legged beast with ten tails it is as tall as Kabutomaru smiling he seals a scroll in the beast to emerge on death .

Kabutomaru orders, "Attack the town burn it."

The monster roars as Kabutomaru frees it from its confinement it jumps down the cliff heading towards the town The man smiles as a snake slithers from the back of his cloak and darts over to four other cages opening them.

Kabutomaru whispers, "Attack when the scroll is opened... for now make sure we don't let any other flee."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiashi

Hiashi smiled as he activated his Byakugan to see that another Genin team was here along with a massive hoard of bugs in a house. The moon was full in the sky, he could see Shino and a new friend of his having dinner at a restaurant while Shikamaru and Choji were eating at another restaurant suddenly behind Hiashi an unknown chakra made itself present as it crashed into a building causing people to scream.

Hiashi moved forward to see It was a black dog with rock hard scales and ten tails. Suddenly the dog sent a fireball at Hiashi only for the Hyuga to use Rotation to flick it away. He stood looking at the dog now the moon light was on its back he could see two jet black razor wings. Hiashi smiled as Minato along with the others arrived the old Hyuga glanced back to see that the Genin were moving with the girl and a massive bug swarm behind them.

Hiashi said, "Its good your all here... its chakra it's worse than the fox... its not as strong or big which is a good thing... Shit!"

The beast quickly moves past the Ninja into another building sending out a stream of fire as it goes along the ninja look at it as it jumps into another house people screaming everywhere."

Itachi and Sasuke quickly activate there eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as Zabuza moves his sword slamming it into the side of the beast only for it to be pushed back a little the beast moves its head at Zabuza only for an Ice dragon to hit it distracting it once again it looks around for its attacker. To see Haku it glares at her snorting letting a small plume of purple smoke. It quickly charges at Haku who manages to dodge it as the beast crashes into another house.

Shizune said, "The purple smoke its poison don't breath it in."

Hizashi shouted, "Four more on the edge of my vision there killing anyone that tries to escape."

The beast moves again trying to attack Haku only for it to stop howling in pain as Itachi sets it alight with Ameratsu the Itachi quickly deactivates the jutsu as the beast in pain crashing into another house it lets off a massive plume of poison.

Hiashi said, "Itachi you burnt off its wing... its re-growing... I guess we have to aim for its vital but its so hard to see a clear shot under the scales."

Minato roars, "Rasengon!"

Minato appears above the beast slamming a rasengon right between each wing Minato moves away as the beast slowly staggers up its back slowly bleeds allowing the black blood to hit the ground the fighters watch as it burns a hole in the ground.

Itachi suggested, "Its blood is acid when it snorts it releases poison it heals very fast it sends fire balls... its a mad experiment I guess its the work of Orochimaru or someone new... I have a plan... ..."

Minato agreed and said, "ok Sasuke, Zabuza and Shizune get ready."

The beast charge towards Minato only for the man to flash above the demon slamming one rasengon into the same place sending it crashing to the ground it staggers up as Sasuke sets the wound alight with Ameratsu causing it to howl in pain. Itachi moves using his own Ameratsu on the demon as it slowly covers up the first flames. A few seconds later Minato smashes into the beasts neck with the rasengon causing it to collapse both Uchiha use the same attack on both sides of the demon's neck causing it to roar in even more pain Zabuza moves in from above slamming his blade right down the neck causing the demon to stop moving as it slumps to the ground dead.

Hiashi said, "The other four are closing in there ripping the town apart Shino and a massive swarm of bugs are holding one of them off we should probably move and take care of the others."

Sasuke moves forward grabbing the scroll that rolls away from the dead beast.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kabutomaru

Kabutomaru smiles as he watches the chaos unfold. With another man next to him.

The man taunts, "It is clear the beast that you created is short sighted and weak."

Kabutomaru smiles and answered, "No its perfect just needs a small amount of work."

The man said, "Zetsu doesn't suspect a thing with what you have done to the mask yet which is good."

Kabutomaru smiles and hisses, "Now I have that and the Rinninagan with the Sharingan Shinato's hair and two armies things are going just as planned."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiba

Kiba smiles at Yugito and said, "So you actually still like me."

A loud voice booms, "The mutt has a brain."

Yugito blushes slightly and nods only for Kiba to smile back at her.

Kiba thought, "Now I feel even worse... what I felt when I kissed Hinata was nothing... this feeling is different in a way."

Kiba shouts, "I'll make a deal with you... I'll let you kill me if you let Yugito go."

The voice shouts, "Your bargaining with your own life right now its not in your hands I could kill you in one second if I see fit."

Kiba snaps back, "Don't kill her it's my fault."

Yugito thought, "He doesn't want me to be killed because of him."

The two's prison hole is filled with silence. As the two teens look at each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In a cave on the border of the sand village

A woman walked into the small light coming off the candles around the cave she smiled as she looked at another figure he was nearly as tall as her but of slight weaker build he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it he had green hair and a seal over his left eye.

The woman smiled she had short black hair at first only for the colour to change into long white hair that reached her knees. She wore a red and white shirt and dress only showing off her bare belly on her leg she wore her sand village headband the band with a scar across it showing she was a missing ninja.

She said, "Grimjow... we need more members."

Grimjow snapped, "Thanks for the obvious Necro!

Necro retorted, "You want a fight!"

Grimjow looked at her and explained, "This seal on my eye you don't want to know what is behind it besides I know your better than Sasori when it comes to puppet fighting Necro... and you can remove the blade from behind my neck that has emerged out of the ground."

Necro taunted, "It would be interesting... using you as a human puppet... I don't even need to carve out your heart."

A voice boomed, "Stop fighting amongst yourselves."

Necro looked at the woman she had white hair that reached down just past her back she wore an armour like type of clothing around her only leaving her face. Her face was white china doll like.

Necro said, Ok Tsukiko I don't feel like fighting you anyway... besides I'm sure Ritsuko will intervene... pity he doesn't want me to scar your body."

Necro laughed as Tsukiko winced at her comment she moved summoning a massive scythe she then stopped so the blade was at Necro's neck Necro stopped laughing grinning as a hand moved up Tsukiko's leg from the ground up her back causing the woman to grow even angrier as the hand emerged out of the back of her clothing just behind her neck.

Necro asked, "A head for a head sounds fair... stupid waist if you ask me since this is a puppet silly girl what do you think of it?"

Tsukiko answered, "Your annoying."

Necro Jeered, "And you enjoy what Ritsuko does to you."

Ritsuko roars, "Enough! With the old Akauski out of action and the shinobi nations not loosing that many this sets our plans back a bit it."

Necro whispers, "Tsukiko I could show you something really fun..."

Tsukiko gets even angrier and slices the head off the puppet and moves away before the hand up her back can pin her to the ground the head rolls on the ground laughing as black threads come out of her neck and finds the body. Once the head is back on the body Necro looks at Ritsuko with a blood lust in her eyes.

Necro shouts, "You forget my puppet mastery that surpasses Sasori combined with my immortality and Kakazu's black threads I'm unstoppable silly toy bitch."

Tsukiko slashes her scythe at the puppet cutting it in half and then proceeds to put one hand on the ground causing stone spikes to emerge from the ground finding nothing.

Tsukiko growls, "Where are you?"

Necro laughed as her head was being held by the black threads moving towards her body. She answers, "A thousand miles away silly a thousand miles and by the time you find me you would have found yourself a near complete puppet turned by me now Ritsuko would hate that because it means he doesn't get to play with your... Privates and the same for him you."

Ritsuko shouts, "Stop it now I don't want to find another member Necro!... with the enemy's current strength I would say we will be back in..."

Necro companied, "That long aw no fun."

Ritsuko retorted, "By that time we will meet up with Kabutomaru... we will achieve our goal."

Grimjow said, "The end of the Shinobi era... and the era of darkness... a lot of fun in that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiashi

Hiashi sighed looking at the destruction of the town he looked at the five beats that did this one Shino and his armada of bugs had taken down by removing its chakra completely. While the other ones had to be killed the same as the first one.

Minato said, "Great now we have no leads."

Sasuke said, "not really one of the beasts dropped this I had a look at it has a location but at this time of year it could take two months at best... worst case four months to get there and back,"

Hiashi growled, "Dam it... Minato what should we do."

Minato sighed and said, "We carry on."

Everyone nodded and left the town as they headed towards the location.

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

Author said, "Kisara why the long face."

Kisara snapped, "You made Shinato go away."

? Said, "I hope you don't think I'm that easy to dispose of Kisara."

Kisara shouts, "SHINATO!"

Shinato emerges from the wall using his chakra he pins the Author to the wall laughing.

A/N also I am thinking of making a new story called Naruto a new era it will follow onto this one I want your opinion so feel free to PM me if I should make a new story title called Naruto a new era or I should continue on this one. You have till I post the next chapter.

The next chapter will be posted once someone or more people give their opinions and a good reason why.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Awakening a fierce battle.

A/N

I am skipping the travel time the group takes to get to Orochimaru's lair because I am nearing something else.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiashi

Hiashi smiled and said, "I see the base it's on that mountain over there... Orochimaru is there along with Kabuto.,,, and a few others."

Minato nodded and said, "Ok Itachi Sasuke you two take Orochimaru... Hiashi and Shizune both of you take care of Kabuto Haku Zabuza and myself will deal to anyone who helps Orochimaru or Kabuto then we will help you two."

The three groups departed and headed off in there own direction closing on the cave entrance they notice a man standing outside talking to several birds. Along with another man drinking water and holding a sword and a red haired woman.

Sasuke turned on the communicator and whispered, "Jugo he was thought to of been killed at the summit along with the other members I guess ,,,,, those three give me an idea I need everyone to transform into weapons or scrolls so I can get them past with more effect if my plan works."

Minato nodded as everyone transformed into various items Sasuke smiled placing them in the weapon pouch then he moved forwards causing the red haired woman to notice him. She instantly ran over after gazing into Sasuke's Sharingan un aware of the genjutsu placed on her."

Sasuke said, "I have come for my team and to make a deal with Orochimaru."

Karin nodded and shouted, "Jugo suigestsu Sasuke's back!"

The two looked up at Sasuke smiling as Sasuke stood in front of them as they let him pass he grinned as he entered the depth of the cave dropping off three items that quickly transformed the thee people dashed forward out of the cave and into combat. Sasuke smiled as he walked in deeper only to meet up with two more sound Ninja Sasuke walked past as he found Kabuto's lab inside stood Kabuto he smiled dropping two items off at the door as he continued down the passage till he came to a massive room Orochimaru was standing still watching the Young Uchiha.

Sasuke said, "I have infiltrated the leaf and found several new ways to attack."

Orochimaru taunted, "You can drop that act of yours I know you killed me but I should show you something…. My new eyes!"

Orochimaru closed his yellow eyes and opened them again to show the Sharingan Sasuke quickly moved the scroll out of his weapon pouch allowing Itachi to emerge. The two Uchiha stood ready with there Eternal Sharingan active.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato's team

Zabuza darted towards Suigestsu who held onto Kisame's sword and parried against the other ex mist ninja the two jumped back and charged again Zabuza this time aiming for Suigestsu's head only for him to evaporate into water as he brought his sword to Zabuza who used his free arm to pull out a Kunai and parry the attack.

Zabuza jumped back thinking, "He can turn into water we need to stop him from doing that."

Haku smiles as she sends the red haired girl crashing into a tree the girl slowly staggers up looking at Haku who smiles sending a barrage of throwing needles at her only for her to deflect nearly all of them Karin watches Haku as she moves closing in.

Karin thought, "Sensing chakra is pointless in this fight dam it."

Minato smiles as he sends Jugo crashing into the forest the man quickly gets up letting off a lot of blood lust along with an enormous amount of chakra. Jugo charges towards Minato hoping to impale him with his fist, only for the man to flash behind him and impale him in the back of the arm with a Kunai only for the sound ninja to move around trying to hit Minato again only for it to miss. Minato watches as Jugo pulls the Kunai out and throw it towards Minato who dodges effortlessly. Jugo started to grow more armour around his body taking on a new form. Then he proceeds to charge towards Minato, only for a large beast to emerge from the forest attacking Jugo causing the man to attack the beast instead.

Minat looked around to see two more beasts arrive attacking the sound ninja. Minato thought, "We should slip away."

Minato moved over to Haku and threw her into the entrance and did the same to Zabuza and whispered, "Lets go we need to help the others I have an idea."

Zabuza and Haku both nodded and headed into the base.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade

Tsunade smiled only for it to change as Neji enters the office he said, "Naruto and Hinata's chakra are acting different."

Tsunade asked, "What do you mean?"

Neji answered, "I used my eyes to see a chakra stream being pumped into Hinata and Naruto's baby…. Also the chakra once it's in Hinata it seems to be moving around her muscles and keeping them from detraining."

Tsunade asked, "Kushina what does this mean?"

Kushina looked puzzled and answered, "It could be he is giving all the extra chakra he gained from fighting those reanimated ninja to Hinata and his son I remember Shinato doing that to Kisara for a little bit to help her cope at one stage."

Tsunade nodded remembering back she smiled and said, "Its ok Neji just keep an eye on them I think I know what is happening."

Neji nodded and left the office. Kushina said, "Those two made a great couple."

Tsunade laughed and said, "I remember one time when they were making out in the hot spring once and Shinato caught Jiraiya peeping…. He bet him like a drum once I found out I did the same putting him as close to death as possible then healed him."

Kushina laughed and said, "He even put several teams of genin through a crash cause in the mental hospital when the teams caught them making out in the trees."

Tsunade said, "I told him if he didn't want people to see him make out then he should do it at the estate."

Kushina laughed and retorted, "I remember he said he does it cause he can't help himself."

The two women laughed thinking back on the old days.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiashi 

Hiashi dodged Kabuto's chakra scalpel attack moving a gentle fist forward sending the sound ninja flying back into the wall. Shizune quickly moved sending a small poison cloud at Kabuto who manages to dodge the attack. As Hiashi moves in paralyzing Kabuto's arms sending him back into the wall.

Kabuto thought, "This is nearl impsossible fighting a close rang Hyuga along with a long range…. Dam it."

Hiashi struck Kabuto again sending him crashing away now both arms are out of action as Shizune moves sending several poison needles into Kabuto. Hiashi moves over striking Kabuto again this time causing the man to spit blood Shizune quickly moves a Kunai into the man's chest only for it to miss and hit his kidney.

Hiashi said, "He won't live long now right Shizune?"

Shizune nodded as Hiashi threw another Kunai into the man's neck killing Kabuto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke

Sasuke smiled as he jumped back and the young Uchiha said, "Orochimaru even though you have the Sharingan your still weak compared to a true master of the Sharingan even Kakashi knows that."

Itachi suggested, "Sasuke why don't you just kill him instead of drawing this out."

Sasuke smiled as Orochimaru grew angry and sent a stream of snakes at the Uchiha only for Sasuke to set them alight with his new Blaze release armour Sasuke proceeds to sent black flames towards Orochimaru who quickly stops the attack and moves away only to be trapped in Itachi's Genjutsu.

Itachi said, "Sasuke were leaving."

Sasuke nodded as the two turned around and left the room and headed back up. Sasuke turned around and looked at Orochimaru he placed his hands on the ground.

Sasuke whispered, "Blaze eruption."

The room where Orochimaru stood erupted in back flames the flames hit Orochimaru causing him to scream in pain as he falls to the ground burning the room quickly fills of black flames spreading around the flames started to head for the door.

The two Uchiha ran out as the flames followed them the saw Hiashi and Shizune the two joined the Uchiha as they left the base at the entrance they found Minato and the others at the entrance of the base the group left the base standing outside Sasuke sent more flames inside pushing them down the base.

Minato asked, "Mission complete Itachi and Hiashi?"

The two nodded as Hiashi said, "Lets head back I want to see my grandchild been born."

Minato nodded as the group quickly left not noticing that the beasts that had attacked before didn't kill the three sound ninja outside. The group dashed towards the leaf."

Hiashi thought, "It took two months to get here due to we us having to be careful getting here it should take one and a half to get back."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shino

Shino smiled as Shibi accepted Fuu into the clan along with the extra bug colonies. Shibi walked away leaving the two teens alone.

Shino suggested, "How about we go on another date this time there shouldn't be any interruptions."

Fuu smiled and said, "Lets go now."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ino 

Ino smiled as she held Sai's hand as the two walked through the town only stopping when they saw Choji talking to a girl from the BBQ house.

Ino growled, "Choji were teammates how could you not tell me you had a girlfriend!"

Ino realized Shikamaru was there with Temari the Naara said, "Because you troublesome you would of annoyed him and me its to troublesome."

Temari said, "Ino guess what Shikamaru got me pregnant."

By then Ino passed out causing everyone to laugh as Sai moved her over to a chair and waited for her to awaken. As Shino and Fuu entered the restaurant."

Temari grinned as Ino woke up and said, "Your to much of a gossip that's why and look something else you didn't know."

Ino quickly moved over there only for Shikamaru to use Shadow mossesion jutsu stopping her and forcing her back to there group.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konan

Konan smiled as she and her guard of Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake all entered the village. The group walked over to the Hokage office. And entered to see both Kushina and Tsunade drinking Sake passing on stories of the past. Iruka stood outside the door.

Iruka said, "Shizune is not going to be happy she asked me to make sure those two woundn't start on the Sake but Kushina asked me to check on her kids and I come back to find them drinking Sake… Ricky and Theresa looking after the two kids."

Kakashi laughed and said, "read some of Jiraiya's books it will give you ideas that might make her forgive you."

Iruka yelled, "I will not read that…. Smut!"

Might guy said, "Don't taint yourself with the un-youthful images of those books Iruka."

Konan joked, "How do you know there images have you been looking at them?"

Guy shouted, "I would not taint my self with that Un youthful books."

Kakashi said, "lets finish the mission."

The three entered the hokage office to see Kushina was in the Hokage chair while Tsunade was on the couch the two were just sitting there glaring at the last bottle of Sake trying to see who would be the first to get it.

Kakashi said, "We have brought Konan here finishing the mission."

Kushina said, "ok, ok just take her to the Uzumaki estate. Ricky will show Konan her room."

Kushina was still keeping her eye on the sake bottle Tsunade said, "Who will get the last Sake."

Kakashi thought, "Let me help Iruka out."

Kakashi pulls out his book and accidently throws a scroll at the bottle smashing it causing the Sake to go everywhere.

Kakashi said, "ops silly me."

The two women glared daggers at Kakashi before laughing at their own antics.

Kushina said, "Here I'll take Konan over to the estate."

Tsunade said, "Well done Kakashi and Guy go and enjoy the rest of the day off."

The two Jonin nodded and left as Konan and Kushina left.

Iruka growled, "Don't bring back any Sake."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One and a half months passed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade

Tsunade smiled as Minato and his team entered the office Next to Tsunade stood Kushina and Iruka.

Iruka said, "Shizune I failed they managed to get some Sake past me."

Shizune smiled and retorted, "Its fine Orochimaru and Kabuto are both dead so we can ease up a bit."

Minato said, "Though we were attacked by some strange creature I believe Kabutomaru has done this."

Sasuke said, "one of the beasts had a scroll inside giving us the location its from Kabutomaru and it asks that we leave him and the sound village alone and he will leave us alone…. He wants a neutral alliance that will last for at least fifteen years…. He is up to something."

Itachi said, "Fifteen years is a lot of time to prepare…. For an attack…. War."

Tsunade said, "everyone knows Naruto has the last tailed beast on this plane so we should be fine since Kabutomaru saw how easy Naruto got passed his and the fake Madara's army….. thought it could edge villages into combining the forces and then there is the scroll Naruto has."

Sasuke said, "At the moment in a way Naruto and Hinata's strength is a liability we should put that to the edge of our mind and focus on training ourselves in order to fight with or with out those two helping."

Kushina growled, "Naruto will pull through."

Itachi said, "Unfortunately I agree with Sasuke in a way though not the right words I would of used."

Tsunade nodded as Neji ran into the room he shouted, "Something is wrong with Hinata and Naruto!"

Tsunade quickly jumped over the desk and ordered, "To the hospital!"

The group dashed from the Hokage mansion to the hospital they arrived and walked in dashing over to Hinata and Naruto's room to see several nurses working on the two. Tsunade could see the machine both of them heart rate blood pressure chakra was all failing at a steady rate and nothing the nurses were doing was fixing it. Tsunade pushed several nurses aside and went to work on Hinata while Shizune went to work on Naruto as Sakura joined Shizune trying to stabilize Naruto.

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Shinato smiled and said, "Three lives up for ransom Author I didn't know you would sink that low."

Author said, "I want ten reviews plus you Shinato are to bow down to me."

Kisara asked, "Or what?"

The author answers, "… I will do it I might not be able to stop you where you are Shinato but I can control them."

Shinato growls flaring his chakra around ready for a fight.

Author snapped, "Someone challenged how sadistic I could be well here it is."

Shinato thought, "He probably means ten reviews per body…. so he wants thirty in total…. I have to stop him."

A/N also please read chapter 1 as I have redone it slightly to make it sound better it isn't beta reader fixed I still need one and I think I might of found one there might be a hint in it for who this lightning wolf could be.

Who could the Lightning wolf be

Please PM me who you think it is I don't want it spoiled for the other readers. So don't post it on Reviews please


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: The sacred scroll

Tsunade

Kushina screamed, "There both getting lower."

Tsunade pumped more Medical chakra into the bodies thinking, "Any lower and they might die… I can' let this happen."

The medical ninja force more healing chakra into them numbers drop below ten nearing five causing more panic and fear in the room suddenly a burst of chakra emits from the two pushing Tsunade back suddenly another burst goes past.

Tsunade orders, "Everyone get out."

The chakra flicks again Tsunade holds her ground by putting chakra in her feet and moves over to Naruto and Hinata she realizes the chakra has taken off all the wires and tubes she works around healing up the holes for the tubes with relative ease as another chakra flick rips out the room causing panic across the hospital. Tsunade looks at Naruto she smiles as she sees Naruto's eyes slowly open. The flicking chakra stops causing everyone to look into the room to still staying outside till Tsunade calls it.

Naruto whispers, "Granny…. Tsunade…. How long have I… ben here for?"

Kushina runs over to Naruto hugging him tears down her face she whispers an answer, "nearly four months."

Naruto feels his mother's tears go through his sheets and run down his body Naruto askes, "How's Hinata."

Naruto moved his head to see Hinata he instantly bolts up throwing his mother off who only smiles at Naruto's actions. Suddenly another flick of chakra goes off Tsunade quickly grabs Naruto and Kushina.

Naruto shouts, "Hinata!"

Hinata slowly opens her eyes and hears Naruto's voice she whispers, "Naruto…."

Suddenly everyone starts to pour into the room everyone had tears down there face.

Hinata asked, "What happened the last I remember is I hit Kiba because he tried to kiss me."

Naruto's eyes snapped open again he growled, "HE WHAT!"

Kushina said, "Naruto relax Anko and Neji delt with him."

Naruto's anger subsided he complained, "I need to vent."

Sasuke suggested, "How about a match against me this time not to kill."

Kushina interrupted, "Naruto still needs to rest and let his muscles get back into action."

Minato retorted, "Actually his chakra has been hard at work all this time keeping him battle ready so he is fine it might be good for him….. Sasuke just don't kill him."

Naruto smiled as he looked at Hinata apparently she had fallen back asleep as several nurses checked over her.

Tsunade said, "ok you two go to training ground seven I'll be there shortly Itachi you can be the proctor."

Everyone nodded as Naruto got out of bed he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out his clothing to see Hinata's were right next to his once everyone was gone he got dressed and kissed Hinata on the head causing the sleeping girl to smile and gently blush Naruto smiled and left the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto jumped over to the training ground seven to see Itachi and Sasuke already there.

Naruto asked, "Ready Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled as Itachi said, "Begin."

Itachi quickly jumped away as the two ninja moved back while throwing several Shiriken at each other both attacks matching Sasuke quickly activates his Sharingan while Naruto goes into sage mode he can't help but smile

**Shinato said, "While you were out your body had a long time to gather sage chakra so right now you have enough to send about twenty inferno rassen Shiriken at Sasuke if you want to."**

Naruto smiled he raised his hand and sent several rasengon at Sasuke who jumped back only for them to follow him Sasuke quickly lit the balls of chakra alight with Ameratsu Sasuke falls back into the forest making a few hand signs like before he places his hand on the ground Naruto jumps high into the air as the ground opens up letting out black flames Naruto smiles coming down he slams his fist onto the ground causing Sasuke to move quickly only to notice the ground collapsing behind him was following him Sasuke quickly stopped as the ground around him crumbled he jumped away as an eruption of fire and lightning went off. Sasuke smiled looking at Naruto when Naruto sent an Inferno tornado towards Sasuke who was forced to dodge the attack.

Sasuke asked, "are you trying to kill me?"

Naruto answered, "Didn't Kakashi say that unless you come at me like your going to kill me you will fail."

Sasuke nodded and created a chidori as Naruto created a rasengon the two charged at each other the two jutsu collided creating a massive dome of chakra around them the two smiled as there attacks started to fade. Naruto moved his hand to block Sasuke's left hook at his head Naruto proceeded to grab Sasuke with his chakra and throw him away only for Sasuke to use substitution jutsu and appeared behind Sasuke who moved his fist about to strike Naruto in the back only for the Uzumaki to flash now he was behind Sasuke Naruto kicked Sasuke in side sending him away.

Sasuke activated his eternal Mygekyo Sharingan smiling the Uchiha said, "It suppose I shouldn't hold back either."

Naruto said, "Ok then."

Naruto made his chakra armour visable to the armour started to flick like flames were all over his body. Sasuke smirked as black flames surrounded his body. The two dove towards each other their fists colliding with the other fist creating a small crater in the ground both sides burnt by the heat. Naruto flashed behind Sasuke and aimed another kick at the Uchih's neck this time a small purple wall emerged showing the first layer of Sasanoo.

Naruto only smiled jumping away as Sasuke let the Sasanoo envelop him completely Sasuke moved the arms creating a bow he made a small arrow of Ameratsu flames as Naruto stood at the other end of the training ground creating a small golden ball.

Sasuke shouted, "Ameratsu arrow!"

Naruto roared, "Inferno mini-grenade."

The two attacks collided with each other creating a massive explosion the two were swallowed up in a plume of smoke. The two fired off two more of the same attacks at each other causing the crater to be even bigger.

Itachi roared, "Enough!"

The two stopped the attack as the smoke went away to show that the crater had managed to pull the river into it causing it to fill with water. With what they could see was several dents in the crater signs of each impact.

Naruto and Sasuke both stood in front of each other smiling.

Itachi thought, "Naruto was holding back a lot and even then if Sasuke's attack had faulted for even just a second Sasuke would be in intensive care Sasanoo wouldn't be able to hold against that."

Tsunade emerged shock and surprise still over her face.

Tsunade asked, "Now can we please learn what is in that scroll."

Naruto answered, "The tailed beasts all eight of them along with a new sealing method developed by Shinato and the new rules with them."

Tsunade asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto said, "we need all the Kage's here then I will tell."

Tsunade said, "Naruto we will deal with that after…. You become Hokage you will have it tomorrow."

Naruto shouted, "I'm going to BE HOKAGE!"

Itachi asked, "Can you not shout like that in my ear."

Naruto answered, "Sorry…. I can't wait to tell everyone."

Tsunade said, "No it will be a surprise so keep it to yourself if I find out that you let it out then I won't select you…. I will select Sasuke."

Sasuke said, "WHAT you can't be serious."

Tsunade nods smiling she vanishes. Sasuke growls, "Don't tell anyone."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiba

Kiba slowly awoke to see he had been tethered to a tree upside down level to his head was Yugito who was still asleep he could see the village gate in the distance he notices Shino, Ino and Neji walking towards him he noticed Yugito was waking up the three other ninja were now within ear shot.

Neji noted, "Looks like Shinato's guards are ruthless as Anko."

Shino sighed and muttered, "I hope Kiba has learnt his lesson otherwise next time he will not be as lucky."

Ino suggested, "Look who is awake. Hay how about we have some payback of our own before we set Kiba free."

Shino nodded as Neji said, "I was planning on doing that first anyway."

Neji activated his byakugan to see a figure off in the distance holding their own byakugan

Neji said, "I will be back."

Ino and Shino nodded as Neji left. Shino moved and freed the girl as Ino lowered her and placed her resting on a tree a as the two turned to Kiba grinning causing the upside down boy's to gulp in fear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neji

Neji quickly followed the Byakugan user she had lead him to a mountain out behind the leaf village he sighed as he swallowed a chakra pill giving him the boost he needed he closed in suddenly Minato appeared with Hiashi.

Hiashi asked, "What are you doing Neji?"

Neji moved from tree to tree as he answered, "This person has the byakugan…. They stopped who is it?"

Hiashi thought, "It could be Hanna."

The three raced through the forest and arrived at the clearing to see a blue haired woman she looked like a much older Hinata she smiled at the three.

Neji stuttered, "you…. Your…. Hanna… Hyuga. Hanna Hyuga how can this be?"

Minato spoke calmly, "Like Rin she has faked her death in order to help in the shadows."

Hanna smiled and said, "Your right I faked my death and from the start I have been helping the village ever since Mira asked me to deliver the scroll to Nagato."

Hiashi shouting he asked, "WHY!"

Hanna cringed at this and explained, "Shinato asked me to. Remember I was once a member of that group so were you two and Neji's parents we all agreed that day that we would never turn down a mission asked by a friend, Rin was a new member and she had to do it the only reason we had to refuse was if we were needed to look after our children….. Shibi realized I was being needed less and less and sent in the mission during Orochimaru's attack.

I reported to Nagato asking Konan to help at the lake I couldn't allow an army of Shinato offspring running around though one is bad but even more would be a nightmare come true…. I knew of Nagato's plan to test Naruto by hurting the village and how Mira was there at the right place to find and ensure Nagato survived reviving everyone….. I knew Nagato had to kill Jiriaya in order to keep Madara's eye at bay.

I was the one that captured the two and I made sure Kiba understood the message with the help of the lightning wolf.

I was the one that called Minato away otherwise I knew he would just win the fight and the others wouldn't become stronger.

Shibi knew that I was the only one to do it because im the only one who's eyes surpass Mira's ability to hide I was trained slightly for this so if you want to kill me for my actions go ahead."

Hiashi gulped letting tears roll down his face he dashed forward and hugged Hanna whispering, "Please don't do that again….. I forgive you."

Minato thought, "should I go around and check the other members if there bodies are real or fake."

Neji said, "Hanna im a free bird."

Hanna smiled asking, "That's good and the rest of the clan."

Neji answered, "All free and guess what… I'm going to be a dad."

Hanna teased, "Tenten caught you peeping and it worked out I was right."

Neji said, "actually Kushina Itachi and Hiashi were joking about it causing me to be the victim of a rather harsh barrage of kunai but Itachi healed me."

Hanna sighed and joked, "Leave it to Kushina to be as careless like that…. I can't wait to see my daughter and her husband Naruto…. By the way I watched the wedding it wasn't as funny as Kisara and Shinato."

Hiashi cringed remembering back the two went full out right on top of the alter we had to block the area off with black sheets cause they wouldn't stop and asking them to stopped only made Shinato go even further by sliding his hand in a place better suited for private actions.

Minato teased, "Hanna I think Hiashi is thinking about that day maybe he would like to do something like that with you."

Right on the mark both of them blushed red Hiashi grew angry and tried to send a gentle fist in Minato while holding Hanna who was about to faint.

Minato laughed as Hiashi growled, "Minato when I get you your so dead."

Minato taunted, "That's if you can catch me."

Hanna regained her composure and asked, "So did RIn tell you I was out here?"

Hiashi nodded as Minato asked, "You know of Shinato's base in the mountains not far from here one of the requirements to enter was a Uzumaki and Hyuga is that some sort of sick jock from Shinato?"

Hanna smiled and said, "No that one was from me I put that last part on because I knew those two were meant for each other."

Minato nodded as Hanna asked, "Did you break the rule by talking about it when you heard of it?"

Minato answered, "Yes I broke the rule."

Hanna nodded and said, "How about we go back to the village I believe I have two children who have missed me for far to long along with a grandchild coming in."

Hiashi smiled as the group headed back to the leaf they arrived to see Kiba was squirming sufficiently under his restraints Ino and Shino sighed as the adults came over along with Neji and cut Kiba free who fell flat on his face. He was still was still dizzy from the blood rushing back around his body.

Neji asked, "Ino and Shino did you two have fun?"

The two nodded as Yugito ran over and help Kiba up to his feet.

Hanna apologised, "Sorry Yugito I dragged you in on this but once you had seen me I couldn't let you go so it was either that or to kill you."

Yugito retorted, "Thanks I think…"

Hanna smiled as the group now headed to the village gate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kabutomaru

Kabutomaru smiled as Natsu, Grimjow,Tsukiko, Ritsuko, Kira, Jugo, Suigestsu, Zabimaru, Karin, Kimimaru, Sasori and Tobi (aka fake madara).

_Flashback_

Kabutomaru smiled as he bound Kimimaru's soul to a small yellow mask he moved and placed it on a man that was in his twenties causing the man to scream in pain.

Kabutomaru thought, "Soon the old skills will become second nature and he will be brand new I must say this is nice idea from Madara how he split his soul so he can be revived as well as be here under that mask…. Tobi and Zetsu thinks I didn't fix the mask foolish plant."

Kabutomaru summoned Sasori smiling he walked into another room with Sasori behind him and at once Kabutomaru bound the puppet master to a mask before putting it on another man. Creating the same reaction.

Kabutomaru thought, "Tobi aka no one I don't feel like calling him fake Madara so this will do."

_Flashback end_

Kabutomaru summoned another coffin to show the real Madara Uchiha the snake man instructed, "Madara you will be training Zabimaru in everything you can think of no time limit…. Everyone else train and get stronger we have a long wait till we can put my plan in motion…. Kira how long without the tailed beasts will it take for you to have your entire force ready?"

Kira answered, "Fifteen years."

Kabutomaru nodded and said, "Fifteen years that should be more than enough time to become a lot stronger than you are now then we will attack the Shinobi nation and wipe them out."

Natsu complained, "What that's ages."

Kabutomaru growled, "We need to become stronger because at their current strength the akauski of today could only take one ninja out….. we need to become a lot stronger otherwise we might as well just kill ourselves save them the trouble."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata smiled as she awoke to see Hanabi talking to a woman that looked just like her she opened her eyes a bit wider she realized who it was it was Hanna Hyuga and Hanabi was hugging her.

Hanna said, "Hello sleepy head."

Hinata asked, "How you died in the Chunin exam invasion!"

Hanna sighed and answered, "I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me but I had to Shinato's order…. I was the one who sent help to you all I sent Konan I was always there watching and smiling you both have become beautiful young girls and I'm so proud…. So can you forgive me please I wouldn't be able to live with myself otherwise."

Hinata asked, "I forgive you….. what was it like out there?"

Hanna smiled and answered, "It was fun Shinato had set up* little bases around the land of fire so I was never out In the open which was good he planned our outposts so much they were strategic where we could get info out quickly as we needed to the underground chakra tunnels meant if I was ever found I could escape and be hidden perfectly…. As for lightning wolf he is dead he died getting the last part of information to me and I sent it to the Hokage."

Hinata asked, "Who was lightning wolf?"

Hanna answered, Sakumo Hatake father of Kakashi Hatake…. It would be best if we didn't tell Kakashi that right Minato."

Minato walked into the room shock was still over his face. He said, "So he was alive for this long."

Hanna said, "It would be a good idea not to tell Kakashi that."

Minato nodded and said, "Hinata guess what is happening tomorrow."

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

Shinato smiled as the Author sat bound and gagged in the corner

Shinato said, "Now he can't do anything like that again lets move on to the next chapter."

A/N

Yes I will make a short summery of the time skip so don't feel that impending on your choice

Since everyone makes very good points I am putting up voting you have till next week

I can't decide because you all make good points so the choice is yours this poll will end next week on the same day this was posted


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: Enter seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki

Konan

Konan smiled as she woke up in the Uzumaki estate she was now in her last few weeks of pregnancy and what she heard so was Mira and Hinata. She slowly and carefully got up and out of bed she was in a purple room at the east area of the estate next to Mira who had moved in as well till she and Itachi found a bigger place. Konan smiled as she slowly got dressed and left the room to see Mira just leaving her room only wearing a pair of panties.

Konan said, "Mira Kushina might hurt you if her kids see you like that."

Mira turned around showing her breasts were big and being forced up a bit due to her pregnant belly. The Uchiha Uzumaki smiled and walked back into her room and came out wearing a shirt over. Down the hall the two heard the rushing steps of two three year old children followed by Kushina one of them was wearing no shirt while the other one was wearing no pants.

Mira complained, "There aloud to do it."

The two kids stopped looking at the two. As Kushina stopped holding a shirt and pants. The five women heard Minato laughing as he came around the corner. With Naruto Hinata stood behind her.

Naruto thought, "Three days waiting today is the day…. The Kage's are here first to sort out the tailed beasts then I get to be Hokage."

Kushina smiled at Naruto and Hinata as Mito ran past Kushina and hugged Naruto causing the Hokage to be.

Naruto asked, "Mito how about you put some pants on please."

Mito looked at Naruto who smiled as she nodded and walked over to Kushina who handed the pants to here she quickly placed them on smiling she looked back at Naruto.

Mito asked, "Can Naruto and Hinata play?"

Minato answered, "Naruto can't he has a few things to do today same with Hinata sorry Mito."

Mito nodded and said, "Konan lets play."

Konan asked, "What does she mean by play?"

Mira said, "you were little once you didn't you ever play around."

Konan answered, "We were in a war torn country we couldn't play as you say."

Mira grinned and said, "Konan will do it just be careful she is pregnant."

Mito asked, "What is that?"

Konan asked, "What did you think the big belly was?"

Mito answered, "Fat."

Kushina taunted, "To be fair you did ask."

Konan nodded thinking, "Smart ass."

Mira finely stopped laughing and taunted, "are you going to keep these two in the dark about Sex education like you did with Naruto."

Minato said, "It kind of makes it funnier later on."

Mira shuddered remembering how Shinato showed her

_Flashback_

Mira stood in front of Shinato she was eight years old Shinato smiled and said, "How to teach you I know…. Genjutsu."

A few moments later Mira shouted, "AHHH Shinato why!"

Shinato answered, "I couldn't think of a better way."

_Flashback end_

Mira said, "just don't show her like Shinato did."

Kushina laughed as Minato whispered, "Naruto Hinata we should go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto and Hinata now fully ready entered the Hokage office to see it had been changed with a big table in the middle Naruto smiled as he saw his friends and the new Raikage Darui.

Naruto said, "I brought you all here because I have an offer for you all but you need to agree to my conditions."

Naruto pulled a scroll out to show eight small summoning circles each circle had the Kenji for the respective tail on one side of the scroll it had a list of rules.

Naruto explained, "The first rule is an alliance with everyone here and if one nation or more brake it then the other all other allies of that nation are enemy and the nation will be taken down. By the others and the jailer of the tailed beasts will be removed.

The second rule is that whoever holds the tailed beast is to be treated like Hero's or at least like a normal human being. The third rule is that every beast will attend a meeting once a year and I have selected a few people who will perform checks on them and the seal."

Hinata voiced, "You can all come in now."

In walked Minato, Kushina, Ino, Tsunade Ko and Itachi.

Naruto continued to explain these people will look over the seal and check how they are being looked after and if we suspect them of lying or hiding something we will use Itachi and Ino to look inside their minds and find out those two will not be looking for secrets or anything so no need to worry. Oh and if you try and seal or extract it differently to how the seal is maid it will kill and seal them inside the death gods belly. So sign the treaty and take a tailed beast scroll with you and select a new host for the beast."

Darui asked, "So we just have to follow the rules that you laid out?"

Naruto nodded as Darui signed the treaty and passed it over to the other Kage's slowly the treaty was finished. The young Uzumaki smiled placing his hand on a small circle with his name causing eight clouds of smoke to emerge along with eight scrolls.

Naruto said, "Kazakage gets one tail, Raikage gets eight tails, Mizukage gets Three tail Tsuchikage gets four tail, Hoshikage gets five tails, Shibuki gets seven tail (I can't remember what his Kage name is) Nagato gets five tails, Mifune gets two tails and I keep nine ... so once a year they will meet up in the leaf village and that is part of the alliance they have to come."

Everyone nodded as Tsunade said, "now we have that done everyone to the roof for our next item of today."

Gaara asked, "What's that?"

Hinata smiled and answered, "Spoilers."

Hinata smiled as the Kage's stood up and left the room she felt a sudden pain stream through her she thought, "he isn't far off."

Hinata walked out of the room holding Naruto's hand the two smiled as they went up the steps to the roof of the mansion the two came out to see the entire village standing below. The Kages and a few of Hinata and Naruto's close as friends stood on the roof smiling at the two Tsunade smiled standing at the edge.

Tsunade shouted, "introducing your New Seventh Hokage Naruto Namazaki Uzumaki!"

The crowd erupted in applause as Naruto walked over Hinata standing right behind him. As Tsunade handed Naruto the Hokage hat.

Naruto shouted, "I vow to protect this village and its people with my life Believe it."

The crowed cheered as Hinata smiled holding Naruto's hand Naruto gently pulled her coolers into a hug when he felt something wet dribbling down Hinata's leg.

Naruto quietly asked, "why is your leg wet?"

Hinata whispered, "My water just broke... the baby its coming."

Naruto smiled and shouted, "Im gonna be a dad bye!"

He smiled holding Hinata carefully Tsunade placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder showing she heard what the two were whispering the three vanished to the hospital.

Minato laughed and shouted, "Your new Kage will be back shortly he just needs to."

Kushina roared, "BE there for the Delivery of his and Hinata's baby!"

Minato sighed as Hiashi, Hanna and Kushina all placed there hand on Minato's shoulder and they flashed away

Itachi walked over to the edge of the mansion and said, "Also we shell announce our new elders for the village along with the new head of the ANBU. The first elder will be Shikamaru Naara the second elder will be Ino Yamanaka and the new leader of both ANBU division will be Sasuke Uchiha."

The crowd cheered at Itachi's words.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata cringed in pain as she arrived at the hospital Naruto moved his chakra around opening the door

Tsunade shouted, "This way."

Several seconds behind them another yellow flash arrived showing the two's parents as Tsunade led Naruto to a hospital room Naruto gently placed Hinata on the bed as she cringed again in pain Tsunade moved around as Naruto pulled Hinata's pants off as she spread her legs as far as she could Hinata this time screamed in pain as Naruto held her and as she started to crush it.

Tsunade ordered, "Push Hinata!"

Hinata pushed hard as Tsunade placed her hands near her entrance she looked inside to see the baby Hinata pushed again trying to crush Naruto's hand in the process to no avail.

Tsunade ordered, "I can see the baby keep pushing."

Hinata nodded tears streaming down her face as she pushed again and again she felt she was nearly there she pushed one final time and she head a baby crying.

Hanna whispered, "That's my Grandson."

Tsunade smiled as Shizune arrived with some supplies Tsunade moved over and cleaned the bloody baby boy cutting its umbilical cord and wrapping it in a soft blue towel she smiled looking at the baby and handed it to Hinata who was still panting out of breath Naruto was smiling even though his hand looked like it was in pain. Tsunade handed the baby over to Hinata who smiled letting go of Naruto's hand and holding him.

Hinata smiled as she felt tears of Happiness roll down her face Naruto held Her and the baby smiling she asked, "What should we name him?"

Naruto grinned and answered, "I don't know?"

Hanna smiled holding Hiashi's hand she said, "how about Hiroko after Hiashi's father... he was a good man."

Hinata asked, "What happed to him?"

Hanna answered, "He died of old age but he was a good man and was like your father in way."

Hinata smiled and said, "ok Hiroko Hyuga Namazaki Uzumaki its lovely to meet you."

Naruto smiled whispering, "hello Son."

Hinata said, "Mira Itachi I want you both to be his god parents please... you two have been there for the both of us in many ways and I can't think of any better way to say thank you."

Mira smiled and said, "Thank you Hinata and Naruto I won't fail... crap guess what... my water broke."

Shizune dashed out of the room and pulled in another bed while Tsunade moved Hinata's bed to the side.

Mira roared in pain, "Itachi I am going to de-sex you when we get home."

Itachi smiled as Hiashi teased, "Hanna didn't you say that when we gave birth to Hinata and now we have two children."

Tsunade ordered, "Push!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konan

Konan smiled as she waited with several leaf ninja outside Hinata and Now Mira's room Nagato sat by her holding the scroll.

Nagato smiled as he ran his hands through Konan's hair smiling she whispered, "apparently Mira has gone into child birth as well... for me im guess a couple more weeks."

Nagato smiled and said, "I found a new Kage for the rain village that will do as I say I think I will come here with you and raise our child here... it will be safer for the child."

Konan and Nagato kissed smiling at each other as Shizune came out of the room

Shizune said, "Hinata has had a baby boy named Hiroko and Mira has just had a baby girl I don't know the name you can come in a few minutes."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mira

Mira smiled as she held her Baby girl with Itachi Mira suggested, "Kagami Uzumaki Uchiha sounds like a good name."

Hanna thought, "now we just have to wait four months for Tenten, Rin and Sakura to give birth to their children."

Mira smiled as she held her baby she ordered, "Naruto Hinata I want you to be there god parents ok."

Hinata smiled and said, "Thank you."

Naruto smiled as he moved his hands under Hinata and lifted her up while she held Hiroko Naruto suggested, "lets go home Hinata."

Hinata smiled as Naruto flashed the new family away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata smiled as Naruto let her stand up while she held Hiroko she smiled as she looked to see a small cot had been set up in her room she walked over and placed Hiroko in the cot she turned around to see Naruto lay on the bed she walked over smiling she removed her clothing and lay on the bed next to him she kissed Naruto on the neck.

Naruto said, "today I have both dreams completed be Hokage and have a family it couldn't be better."

Hinata smiled she kissed Naruto again as Naruto moved his arm and pulled up the sheets.

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

Shinato said, "This story..."

Kisara smiled and said, "I know I feel it as well."

i am moving the deadline for the poll to close to this Thursday i really want to get started on my the next part and it will be epic

so hurry up and vote please!


	69. Chapter 69

Naruto Chapter 69: The end of New twist Summery

Months passed into years Konan and Nagato moved to the leaf village and stayed in the Uzumaki village with their new born son they named him Yahiko after their best friend who was like a brother.  
>The Child became best friends with Hiroko and Mira's daughter.<p>

Sakura unfortunately had a miscarriage on the first attempt but that didn't stop her it had been five years later and Sakura was pregnant once again.

Naruto along with the five Kages made sure peace swept over the land though from time to time growing trouble was made in the land of lightning only to be stopped.

Neji and his now wife has a girl who is a year younger than Hiroko but became friends with him and enjoy the company of Rin and Kakashi's baby boy.

Kushina Mira and Itachi all trained Lym to control her powers knowing that the day would come when her brother attacks the village Hidden in the leaves.

Hinata is pregnant again as Hiroko is now age five and enters the academy Hinata decides to name her now baby daughter Kohana who unfortunately has no Byakugan but is well devised at the Chakra armour like her older brother.

The Kage's keep a close watch on the sound village waiting for the possible trouble that may emerge

Hiashi and Hanna along with Ko and Neji are the new Hyuga clan elders and continue to lead the clan into a bright future.

Kiba and Yugito both form a relationship and after five years Yugito is pregnant. And Naruto finely forgive Kiba and stops sending him on D rank mission's

Choji and His girlfriend Miakis both go faster and faster within five years Miakis is finely pregnant.

Shino and Fuu grow closer and closer and after five years produce a strong baby.

A/N sorry I'm not good at summing it up but basically the rest is the same as the last two lines for the rookie nine and Lee and Haku

Naruto a new Era will start right after this with a few flashbacks to fill in the gaps I will not be giving chapter titles for that story either because I like keeping the readers in the dark.  
>and to make the change over easer I will post this chapter in a few hours after this one. If its not there PM me as soon as possible and I will try to fix it when I get the chance.<p>

Hope you enjoyed the summery and Naruto a new twist please proceed to Naruto a new era 

Also the first chapter it might seem as a disclaimer but read down its they're so I don't have to read problematic reviews (people who wonder what the hell I'm on about and have not read Naruto a new twist.

The story will have a completed mark on it even though it is being looked at a beta reader and I will slowly fix with the Beta reader fixing the story.

The voting has finished 2 people voted for me to carry on in this story while six voted for me to make a new one but since I am a nice person even though I like to test how Sadistic I can be at times in my story I will be posting the first chapter of Naruto a new era Right after this to make the change over easer.

From then it might take me a while to update because I have a big assessment so updates might just happen once a week on Naruto a new era So enjoy my friends

=)

I would like to thank the reviews for the nice comments they said and I would also like to thank the other ones who pointed out my weak points In the story I have a beta reader who will fix it and make it better.


End file.
